The Doppelganger and the Twin
by Megand2017
Summary: Alexis Gilbert, Elena's smart ass fraternal twin has her own side of the story. it's filled with magic, drugs, drama and of course Damon. Rated M for Lemons and drug use. *editing in progress*
1. The Twin

**I only own my oc. Thanks for stopping by to give my story a try, currently I am editing earlier chapters while updating the story so please bare with me. please feel free to drop a comment I live to read them. This first fic will include seasons 1 and 2 so if you enjoy the story please add me to your alerts list for the next one. Enjoy!**

I hear the alarm going off but I can't bring myself to move, I'm so tired.

**Knock knock knock**

_That'll be Elena, she's always been a morning person,_ "Alexis gets up we're going to be late Bonnie's on her way."

I roll over, smack the alarm and stare at the ceiling. _I wonder if I could just fake sick? No, Jenna would never fall for that on the first day of school... well better get to it._

Elena and I are 4 minutes apart but you'd never believe we're twins she's tall and skinny where I'm shorter and a little curvier. My red-brown hair curls a little on the ends green eyes and a killer smile. I take little time picking out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, throw on some sneakers and I'm down the stairs grabbing my things. I walked into the kitchen as Elena was walking out. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable of driving myself." I look at Jeremy who's getting ready to leave, "Wanna ride with me?"

**"**Yeah sure." he replies, "I'll meet you outside."

I said goodbye to Jena and headed out. Jeremy was already in the passenger seat. I pulled a bowl and a bag out of my purse and gave it to him "Pack that please."

"You know Elena is going to kill us if she finds out right?" Doesn't stop him though he takes the pipe and begins filling it, he takes a hit and passes it to me. "You really think I give a flying fart what Elena thinks?" I say just before taking a long pull, "She's been on both of us all summer about responsibility does it look like I listen?"

Jer and I took the long way to school so my Jeep could air out. When we got to school I saw Bonnie and Elena walking. Jeremy went through the back to avoid them. I decide to join the party. The two were going on about the new guy and his nice back... all the sudden I see Elena fly past me and follow Jeremy into the men's room. I look at Bonnie, "WELP that's my cue to leave" I smirked running off.

* * *

It's been 4 months since our parents died... since I died... no one knows how me and Elena got out of the car but we did. I died for 7 min on the way to the hospital and ever since I've just felt off. Elena wants me to talk about it. She has probably bought me 5 journals I refuse to write in, I'm just not ready. I go through my day in a haze probably answered "_how are you?"_ a million times. Elena taps on the window of my truck and breaks me out of my daze "Hey! Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" I want to say no so bad but the look on her face says she's going to irritate me until I go. "Yeah I've got a couple stops to make first but I'll be there after." I smile as I lie to her, honestly I'm going to go find a quiet place to smoke and read.

**"**Ok well Bonnie is picking us up at 7." she replied.

"You know me I'll drive myself... ya know so I can leave when I get tired of you." I laugh a little at my own joke.

* * *

"Or we can kick you out when you piss us off." she smiled and walked towards Bonnie's car and with that, I started my truck and headed to the bridge where my whole life changed.

* * *


	2. Trouble

**As always I only own my oc enjoy.**

**Alexis pov**

I look at my watch and realize I've been sitting on the bank for over 2 hours. I grabbed my stuff and ran up the hill towards my truck. _The bonfire starts in an hour and I'm freaking starving_. I got in the Jeep and considered going home to grab a snack, then I remembered Jenna would probably be home and given the blow-up between Jeremy and Elena at school that's probably a bad idea. Finally, I crank up the engine and head off to the Grill, with everyone going to the bonfire it should be pretty quiet.

When I pull up I see that I'm right I barely recognize any of the cars out front. There was a blue Camaro that I don't think I've ever seen before. I walked in and not wanting to wait for a table, I strolled up to the bar. Matt was there, looking like he was getting ready to go.

"HEY!" I chirp, batting my eyelashes.

"Hey Alexis," he looked at my face, "what do you want?"

"French fries to go please and if a few cheese sticks fall in I totally won't be mad. Oh and a coke." I flash my biggest smile "Pretty please."

"Fine 10 minutes." he almost looked defeated as he walked to the back.

I took a seat at the end of the bar so I won't be in anyone's way and started to look around. It's so dead right now, I had never realized how young the customer base was. There were maybe 5 tables being used and one other person sitting at the bar. I couldn't really see his face. He was turned away from me talking to the bartender. _Damn Matt hurry up with those fries I'm so hungry._ I thought to myself. I tried to sneak a peek at the mystery man, only to find he was staring at me like I'm dinner, a cold shiver runs down my spine as I lock eyes with him. Icy blue with black hair and a smirk that would make any girl swoon, _no I know I've never seen him before_. I look away and there is silence, _should I say something? No don't be stupid he's probably meeting some supermodel. Wow, he's pretty._

When I looked up from my thoughts he was gone, then I looked to my right, BAM there he was.

"HOLY SHIT" I clutch my chest for dramatic effect, "Put a bell on, Jesus!"

"Aren't you a little young to be sitting at the bar?" He asked.

"If you think I'm too young, you're clearly too old." I smirk, _seriously Matt food I'm starting to get nervous._

"I guess age is irrelevant anyway, Damon Salvatore." he stuck his hand out.

" Alexis... Gilbert. I've never seen you before so I'm assuming you're new here."

"My family has been here for generations. We own the old boarding house... and a founding family member, thank you."

Just then Matt came through with my fries and drink.

"Welp, that's my cue. Later creepy dude." I grab my food and head out to my Jeep. I have to sit for a minute to catch my breath before finally heading out.

**Damon's pov**

_Hmmmmm, Later indeed,_ I thought to myself this bourbon isn't doing it.

"Hey bartender, anything fun going on around here?" I asked.

"There's a big bonfire going on out by the nature center but that's about it. Welcome to small town America"

_I'll bet money that's where that girl is going...maybe I'll just bump into her_.

"Thanks man" I threw some money on the counter enough to cover my tab plus plenty to make the bartenders' night. If _I'm going to be sticking around gotta make friends in low places._ I walked out the door and head to the Camaro, _time to party._


	3. The fire

**Thank you so much for my first review I'm so glad you like the chapter. I'm trying to stick to the big parts of the story while adding in my own little pieces throughout. I hope this chapter is as entertaining as the last.**

**As always if you recognize it I don't own it **

**Alexis's pov**

When I pulled up I looked at my phone and saw I was still early, I also noticed I had 7 missed texts and 4 missed calls all from Elena; **Have**** you seen my journal?**

**Omg, I'm pretty sure it's gone forever!**

**What if someone reads it!**

They continued like that until the last one;

**Stefan found my journal. He's coming to the bonfire**.

_Who the hell is Stefan? What's with all these new people_? I thought to myself. I got out of the truck and headed towards Elena and Bonnie. "Hey!" I yelled out, walking closer I noticed Bonnie looking uncomfortable, "What'd I miss? Anyone puke yet?"

"Oh, nothing just Bonnie predicting bad juju." Elena replies.

"It's not bad juju, it's just what I felt." Bonnie looked like she had just seen a ghost, "Speak of the devil".

Up walked a blond guy, who in my option spent way too much time on that hair. Elena's smile would have taken up her whole face if that was possible. "Alexis this is Stefan, Stefan this my twin sister Alexis." Elena gestured between the two of us. I stuck out my hand to shake his. "So you must be the journal savior, I've heard nothing about you." When he grabbed my hand I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, I quickly pulled my hand back. "Nice to meet you but I really oughta find my friends you guys have fun." I winked at Elena and went off to find Vikki and Jeremy.

**Damon's pov**

When I got to the bonfire the party was already in full swing, feeling a little parched I decided this would be a perfect setting for an "animal attack". _Poor little Stefan won't know what hit him._

I still didn't want to be seen so I decided to hang back and pick off a straggler, it wouldn't take long, all these boozed-up, carefree, kids someone is bound to sneak off sooner or later. I watched from the shadows, my eyes landed on her, talking to Stefan... _why is she here with him?_ I felt anger creeping it's way up my throat. _Why do I even care I'm here to free Kathrine. That's the plan get the crystal and the witch to open the tomb and save the love of my life. I've had one conversation with this girl, she's not worth it_.

I pulled myself out of my own head and noticed Alexis had moved away from Elena and Hero Hair and was heading towards the wood line.

"Oh, Alexis didn't your momma tell you never to play in the woods by yourself?" I chuckled. Two more kids walked up to her. They appeared to be passing a bowl and a lighter around.

_It might be easier to grab if they're stoned_. I kept a close eye on the group while looking for other potential prey. I noticed another boy come up and drag the other girl off, pretty sure I heard someone call her Vikki or something like that, Alexis walked back towards the party while the boy they were smoking with disappeared.

I continued to watch the party until I heard a struggle in the distance... it was the girl from earlier. I watched as she pushed the young man off of her and the mystery boy from before fighting with him, only to leave the delicious smelling girl all by her lonesome.

**Alexis's pov**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"What the fuck was that?" I looked around and apparently, I wasn't the only one to hear it. Jeremy came running out of the woods, "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! She's bleeding really bad." He yelled.

"Oh my god, Jer what happened," Elena asked her face pure white with terror.

"I don't know I was arguing with Tyler and then she just started screaming." Jeremy replied.

My head was swimming. She was fine ten minutes ago parting it up with the rest of us and now she's bleeding to death. I finally got up the courage to actually look at her whatever bit her went for the neck. _Are those human teeth marks? No can't be all the blood must be making it hard to see._

I waited around while they loaded her in the ambulance.

"Jenna is coming to get us." Elena said.

"Why I have my Jeep?" I asked, confused.

"She doesn't want us driving alone I guess"

"Well nuts to that I'm out of here"

I walked up the pathway to my truck about halfway I heard something rustling in the bushes, I stopped and stared. _What the fuck are you doing? You want to get eaten? Cause this is how you get eaten._ As I turned to run a crow came flying out of the bushes and nearly took my head off, I sprinted back to my truck as fast as my legs would carry me. I was not sticking around to see what else was hiding in the bushes.


	4. Comets

**As always if you've seen it before I don't own it. I'm so glad I was able to get this chapter up today the little hasn't been sleeping and well that's when I write. Next update may be a couple days we have a pretty bad tropical storm headed towards us so I may lose WiFi. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy.**

**Alexis's pov**

It's been two days since the bonfire and I haven't been sleeping, I mean I have but it's been broken and full of nightmares. Animal attacks, murders of crows chasing me and for some reason ice blue eyes staring at me from the shadows, what can it all mean? When I finally rolled out of bed I checked the clock, 7:30 a.m. I headed downstairs in my pajamas, there was a news report on the tv about a couple of hikers being attacked, most likely by the same animal that attacked Vikki.

"Morning." Elena yawned as she walked to the fridge looking perfect as always, "Bonnie said she needed to talk with you."

"About what?" I asked as I grabbed some bread to make toast.

"I don't know, something her grams said."

"I'm not sure I want to have that conversation, her grams scares the hell out of me."

Just then Jenna came downstairs, rushing into the kitchen looking frazzled, "Hair up or down?"

"Up, unless you're going for the boozy housewife look." Elena giggled.

"What are you so dressed up for?" I asked.

"Parent teacher conference about Jeremy."

"Well that should be fun," I got up to put my plate in the sink, "Where is Jeremy? If he doesn't get his butt down here we're going to be late."

"He's already gone. Something about a project in woodshop he needed to finish... there is no wood shop is there?" Jenna looked at both of us defeated.

"Nope." I said and headed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

The day droned on for what felt like forever, I'm so glad I only have two classes with Elena and Stefan because if I had to witness them making love eyes at each other much longer I was going to actually vomit.

_I'm so glad this day is over I honestly can't wait to get in my bed._ "Alexis." I jumped as a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Holy shit Bonnie! Give me a heart attack why don't ya." I looked at Bonnie and she gave me a smile.

"Grams said she _really_ needs to talk to you, would you mind stopping by before the festival tonight?"

_Fuck I forgot about the comet... I swear this town has more festivals than stars hollow. _I looked at Bonnie and just decided to give in, her grams is not someone you can say no to long.

"Yeah I'll stop by on my way to The Grill, you think she'd be home now?" I said.

"Oh I'm sure, she's been bugging me to talk to you for DAYS."

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you guys later." I got into my truck and headed towards Sheila's. When I got there she was waiting on the porch, _I'm sure Bonnie called her to let her know I was on my way_. I walked up to the porch, "Hey Ms. Bennett, Bonnie said you were looking for me."

"I have, but I knew you'd come by when you were ready." She looked me up and down, "How have you been feeling since the accident?"

"Honestly? Weird, strange dreams, uneasy feelings that I just can't shake." As the words came out I was reminded of the shiver the night I shook Stefan's hand.

"Well there is a good reason for that, you my dear, are special. Come in I'll make some tea and explain."

As I walked into the house that I'd spent so much of my life in I took everything in, the way the living room always smells like herbs, the hundreds of pictures of Bonnie growing up scattered with ones including Elena, Caroline and myself, _we used to all be so close._ I sat down on the couch as Sheila brought in some tea. She handed me a cup and started to speak, "So I'm sure you know by now that Bonnie has certain magical talents and as much as she wants to fight it, she is a born witch. She'll come to accept these gifts in time."

"I have heard a few of her psychic predictions." I reply not to sure where this conversation is headed, I'm sure I sounded nervous.

"Well you my dear are a rarity, see let me explain, a witch is normally born from light and life however in some cases individuals who have a near death experience or in your case die and then are revived bring some of the afterlife with them."

I know my face was conveying the same amount of confusion I felt, "Ok... so what does that all mean for me?"

"Well if you'll let me I'd like to teach you how to harness that power, I'd like you to come by when I do training sessions with Bonnie."

"Umm yeah I can do that, thank you for the tea Sheila but I probably should get going to the festival." Truth is I needed time to process all this new information. Part of me felt like this lady was starting to lose her sanity, the other part was jumping up and down at the possibility of being magical. If there was anything Sheila knew about, it was magic.

When I got to the grill I walked up to the bar and ordered a burger.

"Don't they have food at the festival?" The voice was familiar but I couldn't place it. I turned around just in time to see those icy blue eyes.

"I mean if you want to live off corn dogs and funnel cakes be my guest, I'm getting real food." I turned back around and took a drink of my coke trying to ignore the gorgeous man behind me, clearly still trying to get my attention. "Can I help you?"

"You could hang out with me? Maybe educate me on this comet coming through." He touched my arm and it literally felt like fire. I jerked backwards and just stared "Um, no. I'm eating, making an appearance with my friends and going home. Sorry I'm boring, but I'm sure you can flirt your way to finding another tour guide." I grabbed my bag and headed out back, pulled out my bowl and took a hit.

"You know that's illegal right?" Damon had followed me outside. "I might just have to tell the sheriff. "

"Seriously dude put a fucking bell on. What is with you? Can you not take a hint?"

He got right in my face, I felt like we were having a staring contest, "I know you think about me," he said not breaking eye contact, "you even want to kiss me." he leaned in and I leaned back.

"Whoa there stalker, I'm going to need you to back off." I pushed him away grabbing my things I ran inside _please don't follow me, please don't follow me_. When I got inside I found Elena and the gang and sat down.

"Seriously Alexis?" Elena looked at me like I had just slapped her.

"What's your problem?" I said.

"Oh my god between you staying stoned and Jeremy dealing, I'm going to be the only sibling without a criminal record." She snapped

"Jesus Elena, back off, I don't need this shit right now."

"Fine you want to be a failure and act like the cool stoner chick be my guest."

Just as I was about to say something sure to make her cry, Matt came running up, "Hey have you guys seen Vikki?" All of us looked at each other "No, not since she was talking to Jeremy." Elena replied. Matt's face said it all, he was worried.

"It's fine," I said, grabbing Matt's shoulder, "we can split up and look for her." With that we all got up and went to find Vikki.

I checked all the normal places around The Grill where she normally hangs out. _The roof we smoke up there together, I'll bet that's where she went._ I went back into The Grill and snuck up the stairs. What I saw next I was not prepared for.


	5. Secrets

**Hello everyone hopenyoure enjoying the story. As alway I only own my oc, please leave me a comment let me know how I'm doing.****Damon's pov**

"What are you going to do Stefan? I don't think you can fix it now." I ripped Vikki's bandage off and brought her neck close to my face, "Smell that Stefan? Human blood what we feed on by nature." I could see Stefan was about to break. I let go of Vikki and she fell to the ground. His face turns and then I heard it, someone coming up the stairs, it's her. I quickly compelled Vikki, "You were attacked by an animal, Stefan and I found you up here stoned."

Just as the door swung open I pulled Vikki to her feet.

**Alexis's pov**

"Vikki? What the fuck dude, we have been looking all over for you." I looked at her face and she looked rough. I'd known Vikki to do some hard shit but I've never seen her like this. "Are you ok?" I grabbed her arm as she was about to fall.

"Yeah man I'm fine, I took some pills." she managed to get out between the slurs and giggles.

Damon grabbed her other arm and helped me carry her to the door, "We found her up to her tripping. I was worried that she was going to jump off the roof."

"Well thanks for looking out for her." I gave him a quick smile before we helped Vikki down the stairs, Stefan walking behind us. As we got back downstairs Matt and Elena came running up to us with a million questions, since Vikki was in no condition to answer, Stefan gave Matt the run down and offered to help get her home.

"Elena do you need a ride?" She turned away from Matt and Stefan and looked at me.

"Oh that would be great. I think Bonnie left."

"Ok, I'll wait for you by my truck." as I turned to grab my bag Damon held it out for me, "Thanks," I said, _maybe he's not so creepy after all._

"I'll walk you to your car," he replied. Before I could even say anything he linked his arm in mine and steered me out the door and over to my Jeep.

"You didn't have to do that, I mean it was like 10 feet."

"I know, but there's something about you, I haven't figured out what yet but something just draws me to you... can't have something bad happen to you before I figure it out."

"Yeah, that's not dark at all." I laughed.

"Just a realist. Come out with me tomorrow?"

"Can't cheer practice... Elena would never let me hear the end of it if I missed the first one."

"After?"

"Are you going to keep aggravating me till I say yes?"

"Yes." his smile sent shivers up my spine.

Just then Elena walked out, "Pick me up at 7. Now go before Elena sees you." he continued smiling. I looked toward Elena again, when I looked back he was gone.

Elena jumped in my truck and immediately started complaining, Jeremy is a drug dealer, Vikki is a bad influence, my truck smells like weed. I grab a half of a blunt out of the ashtray and light it.

"Seriously have you not been listening to me?" She screeched.

"Elena," I sigh "yes I have been listening and I swear if I have to continue to listen sober I may just throw you out of the truck myself." She looked upset but I'd been holding this back for a while. I pulled to the side of the road, rolled all of the windows down and continued, "Look, ever since mom and dad died you have been on this power trip, you're not the parent and even though me and Jer appreciate what you're trying to do, we're sick of it. Like you're driving us fucking crazy we are grieving the way we feel comfortable. You have to let us live."

Elena looked at me for a minute before she spoke, "I'm just trying to keep you guys out of jail. Is that really so wrong of me?"

"No, but isn't it better for us to get it out of systems now in this small town where the sheriff would most likely bring us home and let Jenna take care of us? Or would you rather us wait till we're out in the real world and no one is there to save us?"

"I guess you're right, put that thing out and let's go. I promise I'll keep the bitching to a minimum."

We finished the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

The next morning I woke up before the alarm clock, I got into the shower and still could not stop thinking about the amazing dream I'd had. It felt so real it was after I'd gone out with Damon and somehow we'd ended up doing a lot of very fun things in his bed. I got out of the shower ran a brush through my hair and added some curling spray. I threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts, grabbed my chucks and ran downstairs.

"We're having Stefan and Bonnie for dinner tonight," Elena said.

"Well good morning to you too. As much fun as that awkward meal is going to be I can't." The smirk I had been wearing threatened to break into a real smile.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh just out probably just driving around." Why the hell am I lying?

_I grabbed a bagel and w_alked out to my truck. When I got to school I walked up to Bonnie and Elena talking about the dinner tonight.

"I really think this dinner will help you guys get to know each other." Elena pleaded.

"Elena I'm just telling you what I felt, it was bad."

"Is this your witch mojo again?"

"I wouldn't talk too much shit about that witch mojo Sheila's going to get you," I said with a laugh. Just then Stefan walked up. Bonnie squeezed my arm "I've got to go." I followed her and let Stefan and Elena have their alone time.

"So I talked to your grams," I said

"She told me, we do lessons on Tuesdays."

"Yeah, Bonnie you think she's for real?"

"Alexis, when I touch someone nowadays I get a feeling good, bad, sad you name it and since the accident since this all started happening I haven't felt emotion from you I've felt _power_... almost like a vibration."

"I don't understand I haven't had anything really weird happen... I mean I'm not turning toads into bouncy balls or anything." I laughed and so did she as we walked into history I took my seat.

Stefan and Mr. Tanner started having a pissing contest with dates. I, however, decided staring at my pen was a more productive way to spend my time.

After school was over I made my way to the locker rooms to get changed. When I got to the field everyone was already there stretching. I stood next to Elena and joined in. I would literally kill to be anywhere but here. Caroline walked up and started the music. She wasn't dancing, she was starting specifically at Elena. While we're out of practice and this is a new routine I feel like we're keeping up pretty well.

"Elena, Alexis, why don't you two just observe today hmm?" Caroline said a smirk played across her face. "I don't know how you expect to keep up since you guys missed summer sessions.

"Oh our bad Caroline, we will ask our parents to die at a more convenient time in the future." I snapped, Elena grabbed my shoulder, knowing if I kept going I was going to regret what I said. As I turned to walk away I heard her mumbling under her breath. "Always some excuse..". I stopped, my blood boiling I really used to like Caroline but something happened last year and now she makes me want to scream every time she opens her mouth. "You know what Caroline? How about you just fuck right off! Acting like you're the actual shit around here when the only reason you're captain is cause no one else wanted the job. You can take these fucking Pom poms and shove em."

"You can't just quit!" She said.

"Oh watch me, I'm one thousand percent over this and you." and with that, I grabbed my bag and walked away.


	6. Invited

**As always if you've seen it before I don't own it**

**Warning partial lemon enjoy **

**Alexis's pov**

I was so mad if it was possible steam would've been coming out of my ears. I sat in my truck almost ten minutes before I finally calmed down enough to drive. I pulled over at the bridge, I wanted to cry not because I was upset about quitting but because I was just so exhausted with everything. I closed my eyes I don't know how long they had been closed for but when I opened them it was sunset. I looked at my watch and it was 6:15, "Oh shit!" I started my truck and sped home.

I pulled in the driveway and ran up the steps, "Shit, shit, shit."

As I opened the door I heard Elena from the kitchen, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Can't talk running late." I got to my room and immediately started throwing clothes around. I finally found a tank top and skirt threw them on and grabbed my boots before running back downstairs.

"Wow you look nice," Elena said.

"Oh thanks, I got a date sort of." I sat down at the counter to put my boots on.

" I thought you were just driving around."

"Yeah, changed my mind." just as I pulled the zipper up on my first boot the doorbell rang. "HOLD ON!" I yelled as I tried to get up from my chair.

"I'll grab the door," Elena said as she got up from her chair.

_Shit. That plan failed_. My hope was to be ready and outside before Damon got here. I could hear talking by the door.

"You can come-" I heard Elena.

"No, Alexis is almost ready and you guys probably want to get going." Stefan interrupted

"You can come in Damon." I yelled from the kitchen, "I need like five minutes."

Damon slowly stepped through the door smirking at Stefan. _Wonder what's going on there?_ I ran upstairs and fixed my hair, it was all flattened from my surprise nap earlier.

**Damon's pov**

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Well it's pretty obvious isn't it? I have a date." I replied.

"Stay away from her, you cause destruction wherever you go." He stared at me like he was trying to intimidate me.

"I will do what I please, I've been invited in, remember?" just then I heard Alexis coming down the stairs, "Now if you'll excuse me, little brother."

**Alexis's pov**

Ok, he's just a guy, a super hot guy but just a normal guy don't be weird don't be weird. "You ready?" I asked, obviously he was because he hooked his arm in mine and we headed out the door. He opened the door to the Camaro and closed it behind me. When he got in he started the car and pulled out. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said I could see a small smirk, I melted a little.

"Hmmm...well please tell me there is food involved I'm so hungry."

"Of course there is food involved, what kind of date has no food?"

"Date" I choke.

"Is that not what this is?"

"Well I mean I called it that earlier but I wasn't sure." now I feel stupid of course it's a date stupid his exact words last night were "come out with me". Damon looked amused. I watched out the window for the last couple minutes of our ride. We pulled in to my favorite little dinner just outside of town.

"I had to ask around but I heard you like diner food," he said.

"Not just any diner food, this place is awesome and they serve breakfast 24 hours a day." I excitedly got out of the car and gently closed the door behind me. Damon took my hand and led me inside. It was quiet, probably the lull between the dinner shift and the overnight crowd. We quickly found a booth. When the waitress came over I already knew what I wanted, "Bacon and cheese omelet please." Damon ordered a burger.

I didn't know what to talk about. I knew he was older than me, drove a kick-ass car and was Stefan's older brother but that was it. "So what brought you to Mystic Falls it's not exactly happening," I said.

"My brother, he decided he wanted to come to live with our uncle Zach. I decided I wanted to fix our relationship."

"Oh well that's nice, I mean that you're trying to fix things. Can I ask what happened?"

"A girl... we fell in love with the same one, big fight but that's over now and I want to make it up to him."

The waitress came around with our food and I immediately dug in, "Sorry, if you want a lady like you picked the wrong sister." I laughed.

"Hey, everyone's gotta eat, besides I don't want to go out with a fake version of you." he smiled and I shook off a shiver.

We finished our meal, inserting small talk here and there where he'd traveled, books I liked. We got up to leave and Damon paid, when we got back to the car we sat there for a second. "So," he started, "there is a part two to this date but I figured I'd run it by you first."

"Ok... I'm not into freaky stuff just throwing that out there." I laughed when I said it but deep down I was a little scared of part two.

"Well, I figured we could go to the falls and stargaze it supposed to be really clear sky's tonight."

"Yeah that sounds great." no longer nervous, I leaned back in my seat. When we got to the falls Damon grabbed a blanket from the trunk and laid it down close to the bank so the trees wouldn't be in our way. I plopped myself down and pulled a joint out of my bag. "Are you going to look down on me if I smoke this?" I asked.

Damon pulls out a flask and holds it up. "I won't if you won't." He smiled and we "cheers" as we sat with our various vices. Damon started to point out constellations, I'd never realized you could see so many out here. "This is amazing," I said as I laid back to get a better view.

"You should see them when you're miles from anywhere," He replied. I felt him reach over and grab my hand "How'd I do?"

"Awesome," I said. I scooted a little closer and Damon threw his arm around my shoulders. I finally looked at him, our faces so close together. Fuck it I'm going for it. I kissed him, what I thought was going to be an innocent first date kiss immediately turned into so much more. I felt like my whole world was on fire in a good way, he pulled me closer and my hand went straight to his hair. I opened my mouth and he deepened the kiss. Somehow I ended up on my back with him on top, I felt tingles flowing through my whole body as his hands found the hem of my shirt. We broke away from our kiss and he looked at me, I nodded my head and he continued working his hand up my shirt, kissing every bit of bare skin he could find on my neck and my shoulder. Finally free of my shirt I reached for his. I had to see if he looked as good as he felt, he was happy to oblige. I stared at him for a minute before running my hands down his chest, he leaned down and trailed kisses down my chin to my neck and my collar bone and made his way down to my breasts, taking one in his mouth and the other in his hand. It all became a blur. I felt a tingling and knew my panties were no longer dry. "More?" He asked all I could do was nod his hand and continue its way down my waist and under my skirt. It was then I opened my eyes at first to thought my mind was playing tricks on me but no, his eyes were red and his teeth looked like razors, I put both hands on his chest to push him away but he literally flew backward. A mixture of shock watered down my fear, when Damon sat up I could see two perfect handprints burned into his skin.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" we yelled at the same time. He moved towards me. I held up my hands and he stopped. I was sure I could not repeat what had just happened but he didn't know that.

"I'll stay here, you keep your hands to yourself?"

"Deal, now what the actual fuck was that?" I was still terrified I could feel my heart beating in my chest.

"I'm a vampire," he said calmly "and that wasn't supposed to happen." he looked down at his now healed chest. "What was that?"

"A vampire? Like blood-sucking, garlic hating, turns into a bat vampire?" I was standing now and prepared to run.

"I like garlic and I don't turn into a bat." He pouted.

"I'm a witch, well kinda... I died and came back magical apparently." Still ready to run, my fear was creeping back up, "What do you mean that wasn't supposed to happen your face or me almost blasting you to the other side of the lake?"

"Well either really." he rubbed the back of his neck looking slightly nervous, "I wasn't going to hurt you."

"Could have fooled me with the eyes and the teeth, I for real thought my shit was laced for a second. I've got to go."

"It's like 5 miles you're going to walk?" He asked walking closer to me. I pulled away not out of fear but confusion. "I just need to think, I won't tell anyone but this is a lot like ten tons of shit in a five-pound bucket lot." I started to walk up the trail. I knew these woods well enough that I could make it to Wickery Bridge in less than an hour and home maybe twenty minutes after that.

"Please let me drive you home." It was Damon I hadn't even heard him walk up, I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Seriously! Stop doing that, I swear I'm really going to buy you a bell. It's fine I know a shortcut through the woods." I started to veer off the path this time I could hear him following me.

"You realize I'm not an endangered species right? You find out about the existence of vampires and you immediately wanna go for a stroll through the woods. Sounds kind of ridiculous to me." He said as he took a step towards me.

This time I didn't back away. I wasn't scared anymore. I just needed to process this new information. "Opposed to getting in a car with a known vampire." It was starting to cool off and I didn't really want to ruin my boots but I still wasn't ready to get in the car.

"Honestly, you have two choices," he said as he held his jacket out to me "either you can come get in the car and I'll drive you home or I follow you through the woods. Honestly, both are fine by me but I'm making sure you get home safe."

At this point, I didn't know what to think, "Why?"

"Why am I going to make sure you get home? What kind of question is that?"

"The kind of question you ask when 30 minutes ago you almost got eaten."

"I swear I won't hurt you witch blood tastes like crap anyway." he smiled. I know that was supposed to be a joke but I was slightly offended. I took a deep breath with it the smell of his jacket filled my nose it was a mixture of leather, bourbon, and cedar. I became almost completely relaxed.

"Fine you can give me a ride," I said.

He raised one eyebrow and had a smirk roll across his face.

"A ride home... don't be dirty." I said, raising my own eyebrow.

He steered me to his car, when we got to my house I realized we hadn't said a word to each other the whole ride.

"Soooo," I said, "tomorrow we'll talk ok?"

"Tomorrow," he replied.

I got out of the car and headed up the driveway. The house was dark thank god I have no idea how I'd describe this date.

**_I hope you guys enjoyed please feel free to leave a comment. _**


	7. Witches and Vampires oh my!

**I unfortunately don't own anything you recognize otherwise I'd be very rich lol. Thank you for my latest review I'm so happy you guys are enjoying reading my story as I am writing it. This chapter does have a nice lemon in it. I do apologize for the chapter being so long but I got going and couldn't stop. I hope you enjoy.**

**Alexis pov**

As quietly as I could, I walked into the house, it was completely dark. I climbed up the stairs and headed into my room. _Holy shit what a night_.

I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed, _not sure how I'm actually going to sleep but might as well try._

As I drifted off to sleep I swear I could still smell Damon's jacket.

The next morning I woke up as I went to stretch my arms out and hit something solid. I looked and there was Damon, "HOLY SHIT BALLS!" I said as I fell out of bed. "What the fuck are you doing here? Hell, how did you get in here?"

Damon laughed as he looked over the edge of the bed "Well, I came in through the window. Also, you should really be careful of who you invite inside."

"Yeah that's not creepy," I said as I picked myself up off the floor, "why are you here at 7 in the morning?"

"It's tomorrow," he laughed.

"When I said tomorrow I meant like after ten a.m. and not in my bed also preferably with food." I flop face-first back into my pillow. I slightly turn my head towards Damon and take a deep breath, _why does he have to smell so good._ I felt him shift a little closer and I got tingles. No stop last night you were terrified of this guy now he sneaks into your room smelling all like heaven, with that cute stupid face. "I'm totally not ready for today," I mumble.

"I never said you had to get up." He said.

"No, but being startled to the point of falling on the floor pretty much blew going back to sleep for me." At this point I wasn't hiding my face anymore fully enjoying the fact Damon was in my bed.

"I can go," he shifted to get up and I grabbed his hand.

"No you can stay, you'll have to sneak out the same way you came in though when I go to leave." I scooted closer, "So since you're here question time. You said you're not the only vampire around, so Stefan and your uncle are they.."

"Stefan is we were turned at the same time by Kathrine but my uncle is actually not my uncle, he's my nephew and most definitely human but it's a good cover"

"So Stefan is a vampire too, what about Elena, what if her hurts her?" The fear had returned and I'm sure he could hear it in my voice.

"Let's calm down Stefan hasn't had human blood in years, he lives off bunnies and squirrels. Stephan has impulse control issues when it comes to the human stuff."

I relaxed a little "How old are you?"

"169 years old, I was 24 when I was turned."

"Not too shabby looking for an old man." I laughed, "Ok I have one more and then the human needs food. Does witch blood actually taste like shit?"

"No, but I wasn't going to tell you that especially with you all, _I'm just going to walk through the dark woods by myself."_

"You never told me why you were so concerned."

"I like you. Plus you know I almost made it to 3rd base, had to see where that was going." He joked, I pushed him off the bed.

Just then a knock on my door and Elena's voice "Alexis?"

"Shit hide." I turned to look at Damon, who was already gone, the window wide open. "You can come in Elena."

Elena walked in and sat on the bed "Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Myself, I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to wear to the founder's party next weekend." I lied, I could still smell Damon on my pillow.

"How was your date? Stefan says Damon can be quite a handful."

"Actually it was pretty awesome. He took me to that diner I like and then we went to look at the stars by the falls." I felt terrible leaving out the fact that I also found out that Damon and his brother drank blood to stay alive. Not my story to tell I reminded myself. She seemed satisfied with my answer got up. "I'm going to the football game later you should come with."

"Actually I need to run to Sheila's house and then I think I'm meeting up with Damon later but I'll let you know." thankfully not another lie I really planned on doing both of those things.

"Ok," she shrugged. "The blue tea dress that you bought and never wore, the one mom helped you pick out." Seeing the confusion on my face she continued "For the founder's party."

"Oh right, yeah maybe it's time to pull that out thanks." I got up and gave her a hug Elena had been so strong for me and Jeremy and as much as it drove me crazy I really appreciated it.

I got dressed and walked out the door about the time I got to my truck. I saw Damon standing behind it. "Sheila knows about us, just so you know. Well, not me and Stefan specifically but vampires." he said.

"Thanks for spying on me, I'll meet up with you after if you want. Say the grill around two?"

"How about you just come to the boarding house when you're done." he said as he walked towards me, he leaned down close to my face and whispered in my ear, "We have food."

I laughed "Now you're speaking my language." I leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned at the last minute. As soon as his mouth connected with mine it felt like the rest of the world melted away his hands tangled in my hair as he pulled me closer. As much as I hated to stop what was happening, I had to pull away "Stop trying to distract me." I said.

"I'll see you later." he walked towards his car while I got in my truck. Off to see Sheila.

When I pulled up she was already on the porch waiting for me. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you today." She said, "What brings you by?" I walked up and sat in the chair next to her. I explained everything that happened last night, the edited version of course, "Hunny you wait right here, I'll be right back." Sheila got up and walked into the house when she came out a few minutes later she had a book "This is one of many grimoires that have been in the Bennett family for generations, look through it I'm sure it will help explain some things."

She handed me the book. It looked like it had been around for a long time, the leather cover was torn and scorched in places and the pages were yellow with age. "There are some spells in there that would be good practice," she smiled at me "did you want to stay for some tea?"

"Oh no thanks, I have to run. I have a couple of other things I need to take care of. I'll be by later in the week," we said our goodbyes and I got into my truck and headed towards the boarding house. I'd driven by this place a hundred times but I'd never realized how big it was. I pulled the cord and heard the bell ring, a man I didn't recognize answered the door, "Hi I'm looking for Damon." I said. This must be Zach. "Upstairs third door on the left," he said and opened the door so I could come in. I walked in and immediately saw panic across his face.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

I walked up the stairs and instantly was thankful Zach had told me where to go, there must have been 10 doors in this hallway. When I got to the correct one I knocked, no one answered so I opened the door, "Damon?" I looked around and still saw no one but the room was beautiful, a huge bed that looked as soft as a cloud in the middle of the room, huge windows and a tv above the fireplace. I noticed another door slightly cracked and could hear a shower running. As much as I'd like to take a quick peek I stifled my curiosity and went to check out the bed, it was just as comfortable as it looked. I pulled out the book that Shelia let me borrow and started reading, mostly it was filled with spells and an index of herbs. I noticed a candle next to Damon's bed. I picked it up, the book says to envision what you want and to concentrate. I stared at that candle like my life depended on it.

"You know it's not going to blink first." I heard Damon say as he walked to his dresser. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"I don't want it to blink, I want it to light on fire," I said, still staring at the candle.

Damon walked over and took the candle from me, "This blanket was three hundred dollars and you are a loose cannon, no being a pyro in the house."

"Did you just Brady Bunch me?" I said. Damon tilted his head in confusion, "You know don't play ball in the house." My elaboration made him laugh.

"No I just ask that you don't burn my bed down, there are other things I'd like to use it for," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. I put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"Hold on, for one I still have questions and number two you promised me food."

Damon backed up, "Ask away."

"How do you walk in the sun, or is that just a myth?"

He waved his hand in front of me to show me his ring "magic." he said. I grabbed his hand and examined the ring, "It's really pretty." I said. We ran through every vampire myth I could think about until we came to my final question, "Does it hurt?"

He looked at me confused, "Does what hurt?"

I looked at my shoes, I was hoping he'd already know what I'd meant but now having to elaborate I was uncomfortable. "Being bitten." it was so quiet I almost whispered.

"Not if I don't want it too," he said. He sat down on the bed next to me, I turned towards him so we were facing each other he leaned in and pushed my hair away from my neck. He ran his finger from my jaw down to a spot just below. "Right there is the perfect spot," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered and he smiled, "You've killed people haven't you?"

"Yes, it's my nature, I swear you're safe I won't hurt you, I won't even bite you until you ask me to."

"How do you know I'm going to ask you to?"

"Call it a hunch." He got off the bed and extended his hand I took it but instead of getting up with him I pulled him towards me. Our lips met and my hands went to his hair pulling him closer, he pushed me further on to the bed we broke our kiss and he pulled off my shirt. As soon as mine was free I pulled his off, "You know we could have saved a lot of time if you would have just told me to stay naked earlier." He snickered.

He pulled me close again, our tongues danced, my fingers scraped down his back, I heard him growl a little. He pulled away from my mouth and began to kiss down my jawline down to my neck, he lifted me up a little and undid my bra. I tensed a little when his mouth got to the spot he'd pointed out earlier but he kept going. He grabbed one breast and nipped with blunt teeth at the spot, finally moving lower he took my other breast into his mouth. I moaned, Damon took that as permission to continue, he made a grab for my jeans, I lifted myself up to help. Confident he would have just ripped them off if he needed too.

He stopped for a moment and stared at me, I started to feel a bit self-conscious until he breathed out, "Wow you're beautiful." His lips crashed down on mine, I felt his hand slide down my side and his fingers lightly traced across my hip bone. I moaned out again and felt Damon smile as his hand moved further south. Mine found the bulge in his jeans, I pulled away "excuse me I believe you have some catching up to do." I pulled at his jeans, he grabbed my hands and pushed them over my head, "All in good time, I'm not done yet." he said.

I felt his hand pull my now soaking wet panties to the side his thumb found my clit and I almost exploded right then and there. He meticulously rubbed circles on my clit and then I felt a finger slip inside my now dripping core "Oh my god." I moaned as he moved in and out, he trailed kisses down my stomach over my hip bone and just like that everything stopped. I opened my eyes which I hadn't realized I had shut. Damon had a smile across his face and he seemed to be waiting for me to say something, "Please don't stop" I begged. Damon immediately grabbed my legs and pulled me to the edge of the bed, ripping my panties off and let his mouth continue the work his thumb had been doing. It wasn't even a full thirty seconds when I felt myself explode. Damon continued his work with his mouth placing a hand on my stomach to keep my hips from bucking too hard. His other hand found its way down to my folds and this time inserting two fingers slowly at first in and out getting faster and faster "OH MY GOD DAMON" I came again. I was so tired but I didn't want this to stop, Damon stood up "Ready for me to catch up?" He asked.

"Yes please yes," I said breathlessly.

He undid the button of his jeans and let them fall. Now I'd had sex before but looking at Damon I knew this wasn't going to be like anything I'd ever experienced. I was almost scared he wouldn't fit. Damon's thumb found my clit again as he lined himself up "You're sure?" He asked. all I could do was nod, already close to my third orgasm he pushed himself in slowly to allow me to adjust. It felt amazing, shockwaves coursed through my body as he moved in and out slowly picking up the pace. He lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him, Damon using his vampire strength he kept pumping into me. The pressure building between us, without thinking I moaned out, "bite me." I opened my eyes and saw his face change but this time I wasn't afraid Damon leaned in slowly and I threw my head back, still pumping himself into me he found the perfect spot on my neck. There was a small sting at first but then followed by wave after wave of pleasure as I let go and fell over the edge I felt myself tighten up around Damon as he also let himself go. Damon gently laid me down on the bed and then fell beside me. My blood still on his lips and chin "See told you you'd be begging for it." he said. I reached over to smack his chest but it ended up as more of a pat he laughed.

"Wow," I said I tried to sit up and immediately fell back on the bed. "I'm a little dizzy."

"Well you did lose a bit of blood." he said, he bit into his wrist and brought it over to my mouth "Drink it you'll feel way better."

As crazy as it sounded, I trusted him and took his wrist aside from the copper taste, it wasn't bad, there were hints of bourbon. He pulled his arm away "Now you're not allowed to die for like twenty-four hours." he said.

I looked at him thinking he was joking but saw a serious look on his face, "Not that I was planning on it but why?" I asked.

"Well because you'll turn. If you die with vampire blood in your system then you become a vampire." He said as he got off the bed grabbing his clothes. I did the same, "Where is my underwear?" I said looking around.

Damon let out a loud laugh, "Destroyed."

"Seriously, those were nice." I pouted as I pulled my jeans up.

"I'll buy you new ones, hungry?" He said holding his hand out.

"After that extremely," I said as I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the room.


	8. shadows

**As always I only own my oc, please leave me a comment and let me know how I'm doing.**

Both too lazy to cook we headed to the grill for something to eat. Thankful Damon drove because everything including my mind still felt like jello, "You know I ended up ruining that blanket anyway." I said "May not have burned it down but I'm like a thousand percent sure I bled on it."

I watched a smile creep across his face, "Yeah I'd say that was my fault but you did ask for it." I turned to him and stuck my tongue out. "Don't threaten me with a good time." he laughed, I rolled my eyes.

When we got to the grill it was pretty quiet, "The football game. I forgot Elena invited me." I said slapping my hand against my head.

"Did you wanna go?" He asked, "I'd never turn down a chance to torment my brother."

I looked at my phone, the game started in an hour, the pep rally would still be going on "You don't mind?"

"Nope." we turned and walked back to the car.

Once we got to the school, the pep rally was still in full swing, "I see Jeremy, I'll be right back." I walked towards the pick-up truck where Jeremy was drinking with some friends. "You know if Elena catches you you're going to get an earful."

"Whatever." He replied, staring off into the crowd. I followed his eyeline and spotted what he was looking at, Vikki and Tyler, "Dude you gotta just let that go, she's totally not worth all this moping." I grabbed the bottle from Jeremy and took a swig and handed it back. About that time I saw Tyler walking towards us and Jeremy jumped out of the truck bed. "JEREMY DON'T!" I yelled. The guys started fighting, Tyler pushed Jeremy to the ground and broke the bottle, Stefan ran up to help. Jeremy got up grabbing the broken bottle and went to swing for Tyler, missing and cutting Stefan.

"What the fuck Tyler," I said just as I shoved him. He grabbed my arm hard and yanked me towards him, through gritted teeth he said, "Don't fucking touch me, your little burn out brother is going to get what's coming to him." He shoved me to the ground, before I could even try to get up, Damon was right next to me hand out. When I was back on my feet he started towards Tyler.

"Damon no." I said I took all I had to keep him from pulling away, there was no way he was using his full strength. "Let's just go, please."

"Yeah, go meet me by the car, I need to find Stefan," he said.

**Damon's pov**

I found Stefan looking angry, "Nice save little brother. Careful, don't want Elena asking more questions then you're willing to answer." I said.

"As opposed to you jumping in ready to kill a kid in front of everyone, don't you think that would raise a few questions with Alexis?" He replied.

"I've literally been answering questions for Alexis all day, she knows everything." I sneered, if he wants to keep secrets that's his business.

"Oh yeah Damon, does she know why you're really here? Does she know about _Kathrine_?"

"How do _you_ know about Kathrine?" I was shocked I hadn't breathed a word of my plan to anyone and to be honest I didn't even know if I was going to follow it anymore.

"Emily told me about the tomb before she left, after you disappeared. I put two and two together, Alexis isn't just a play thing Damon. If you think she is then I was wrong about you having any humanity left."

"I never said she was, so butt out Stefan. Worry about what you're going to do when Elena finds out about you." I walked towards the car only to find Alexis missing.

**Alexis's pov**

Part of me wishes I'd just stayed by the car, been blissfully ignorant but it was cold and the car was locked. Once I heard Damon and Stefan arguing and I was pretty much called a placeholder, my heart broke. I thought about going to find Elena but that would mean letting Stefan know I heard them also how would I explain the situation to her when she thinks Kathrine is dead. Glad I had the foresight to grab my bag when we got to the game, I started walking home. Joint in my hand not caring if Sheriff Forbes walked right up to me, it was the only thing keeping me from crying. I stopped at a park close to my house and decided to sit on the swings and calm down before I got home.

**Damon's pov**

I looked everywhere for Alexis before going back to Stefan, I slammed him up against the wall, "Where is Alexis?" He pushed me off. "I don't know." he said. I could tell he was lying so I grabbed him again, "She was supposed to meet me at the car, she's not there, she's not with Elena. What do you know?"

He pulled my hands off his shirt, "She walked up when we're arguing, heard about Kathrine and took off."

"What the hell Stefan!" I was so mad I wanted to rip his heart out right where he stood. Just then a voice came from around the corner, "SALVATORE! Let's go, we got a game to play."

I charged at the man and ripped his throat out and he crumpled to the ground. "Have fun cleaning that up, I've got another mess to take care of." I wiped the blood from my chin and smeared it on his face, "See you later little brother."

**Alexis's pov**

I was cold, I needed to go home, I needed to get there while everyone else was gone so I could crawl into my bed without questions. I got off the swings and finished the walk home, the only light on was the porch. I walked in and walked to the kitchen, grabbing one of the many pints of ice cream, thank_ you Jenna_, and a spoon, I took it up to my room. I turned on my tv not really watching, just moping and eating. I pulled out the spell book and found a candle and decided to try again. It took less than a minute and the candle was lit and sitting in a holder next to my bed. I did it three more times each faster than the last. I blew out the candles and decided I was going to try and get some sleep. I went into the bathroom to get ready, when I came out there was Damon sitting on the edge of my bed. "Get out." I said pointing towards my now open window.

"Can I explain?" He stood up and walked towards me.

I put my hands up, "Don't, I'm truly not in the mood to be lied to again." I walked past him and sat on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest and said "Really, you need to go."

Damon walked closer and put his hand on my shoulder, "Please, I swear only the truth."

I looked at him, his face blank, he was close enough I could just barely smell him but it was enough I broke, "Ya know, you can't just come in here smelling like actual heaven with your stupid face and expect me to just be ok with the fact you lied. You looked me right in the eye and lied."

"My face isn't stupid," he said, I glared at him, "right not the point, I can explain, please,"

"You have two minutes." still sitting curled up, I shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

"The whole story is going to take longer than two minutes to tell but the gist is Kathrine was the love of my life over a century and a half ago, she's been locked in a tomb under the old Fells church since the night me and Stefan turned. That's originally why I came back because I would have the opportunity to free her, but I met you and freeing Kathrine became more about repaying a debt then rekindling love." He looked at me trying to gauge my reaction to what he said.

I stared back at him, "You want me to believe that a couple days is going to trump a hundred plus years?"

"That's the truth Alexis, I don't know what else to tell you." He sat down on the bed in front of me and put his hand on my knee. "This, you and I isn't something I was planning on not even in my wildest imagination, you just came out of left field."

"Damon." my voice almost a whisper, "I just- I can't." I couldn't even find the words I wanted to be mad but that wasn't the emotion I was feeling "I need a couple days to think."

Damon shook his head and stood up, "I understand." He said and was gone before I could blink.

**Damon's pov**

I drove back to the boarding house defeated, I mean what did I think she was going to say. My intention was to drink all of the bourbon I could find and pass out in a chair. When I walked in I was greeted by the lifeless body of Zach.


	9. party

**I own nothing but my oc **

**If you're reading for the Lemon it's down towards the end. Not in it for lemons??? You can skip like the last 1/4 of this chapter.**

**Damon's pov**

I pulled out my phone and called Stephan, once I hung up I looked over Zach it looked like his neck was snapped nothing else seemed to be disturbed. When Stephan walked in he also learned what I already knew. "What possible reason could you have had to kill Zach? You already ruined his life once just had to end it for him?" He said still standing over him.

"I didn't do this I just walked in not ten minutes ago. He was like this when I got home. He's been dead for a bit he's cold." I replied

"Well it wasn't another vampire he would never have invited someone he didn't know in." He walked into the parlor and grabbed two glasses and filled them with bourbon, he handed one to me. "So do we take care of him ourselves or do we call the sheriff?"

I took a long swig, "Well he was on founders counsel he will be missed so we should probably do this right"

Three hours later and a lot of questions the house was corpse free. "Alexis still mad at you?" Stephan asked.

"Extremely" I said through gritted teeth, "She knows the truth now what she chooses to do with it is her choice. Thanks for that by the way" I finished my drink and walked out the door not sure where I was going but staying around Stephan was not an option.

**Alexis's pov**

When I woke up the next morning I noticed my window was open again _Seriously Damon. _I walked over and closed it when I turned around I saw his jacket on the back of my chair, I stared at it for a moment it wasn't there when I went to sleep. He must have come back while I was sleeping I picked up the jacket and held it close I let the smell of the leather and Damon fill my nose. _Nope stop you are still mad and this isn't going to fule that anger. _I put the jacket back and and headed downstairs when I walked into the kitchen and Elana and Jenna were going through boxes. "Is this the stuff for the founders exhibit tonight?" I asked looking at my moms wedding rings.

"Yeah, Tyler is coming to pick it up in a little bit" Elana said.

"Tyler really?" Jeremy said. "You can't just give all this stuff away this watch was supposed to be mine"

"It's just a loan calm down" Elana said.

I watched Jeremy slip the watch into his pocket when Elana wasn't looking. I grabbed a cup of coffee and walked out on the porch and sat on the swing. I then realized my truck was still at the boarding house. I finished my coffee and go change grab my bag and my keys when I open the door Tyler is standing there. "Oh hey, Elana is just finishing packing everything up." I push past him and start walking towards the bording house.

When I got there Damon was walking out I still wasn't ready to talk to him. He smiled at me I nodded I got in my truck and headed back home to get ready for the party.

When I got home Elana caught me up on he latest animal attack that claimed Mr. Tanner in the back of my head I was sure it was Damon and I was sure it was my fault. "Do I have to go" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes." Jenna said, "This was really important to your mom. Besides you looke amazing why waste that dress?" I smiled at her _Jenna is right I look awesome no need to mope._ I rode to the party solo and when I got there my nerves crept back up I decided to smoke a bowl before joining the line of people trying to get into the Lockwood manor.

"Alexis you looke beautiful come on in" Mrs Lockwood said waving her hand towards the door. I walked in and started mingling, I saw them as soon as they walked in Damon and Caroline _you have got to be fucking kidding me. _Damon saw me and when Caroline walked to talk to her mom he made his way towards me. I however made my way towards the bar _let's see how far this magic can get me. _I grabbed the bartenders hand "You will give me all the alcohol I ask for and ask no questions. Whiskey neat." He place the glass in front of me and poured my drink.

"You know the sheriff is here right?" Damon said before turning to the bartender and ordering.

"Sure do, you showed up with her daughter." I grabbed my drink and went to walk away when Damon gently grabbed my arm.

"Alexis, please talk to me." He looked as hurt as I felt.

"I'm sorry didn't you come with a date talk to her"

I pulled my arm away and walked outside, I wanted to just go home but I knew that wasn't an option. A couple hours and several drinks later I was back to enjoying the party hanging out with Elana and Stephan, that was until Caroline decided to flaunt her date around.

"So Alexis looks like Damon decided to trade up" she sneered.

"Oh so he picked up someone here where is she" I said I heard Elana stifle a laugh. "Enjoy my leftovers Caroline, then again you've never had a problem digging for scraps" I turned to walk away but my last comment must have struck a nerve because Caroline yanked my hair.

"Seriously I will destroy you!" I spun around and went to slap her but Elana grabbed my hand. I regained control and took my hand back just as Caroline took a drink from her cup I said "fucking choke on it Caroline" as soon as the words left my mouth she did. My eye contact not breaking from her as she continued gasping for air, finally Damon stepped in between us and Caroline fell to the ground. Elana rushed to her making sure she was ok, Damon steered me away front the group. "What the hell was that" he asked.

"I'm pissed, I lost control of all the people in mystic falls you show up with her" I was shaking my buzz gone.

"Are you jealous?" I watched a smile creep across his face.

"NO... yes. How am I supposed to feel? I know you snuck back into my room last night, you tell me you have feelings for me you let me in on your huge secret and then you come here with a date you know is going to drive me crazy." The tears started flowing "shit" I said wiping my face.

"Come here," he said pulling me close he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can you just stop pissing me off please." I said with my head in his chest.

"I can try, now ya lush where are your keys I'm taking you home" he put his arm around my shoulders while I dug in my purse. As we were walking to my truck Caroline cut us off.

"Seriously Damon you came here with me." She screeched.

Damon stared at her not breaking eye contact, "You came here alone, you and Alexis didn't even talk to each other tonight."

Caroline turns and walks off without another word. "What the hell was that?" I ask.

"Vampire perk, it's called compulsion" he said "before you ask I tried to use it on you once it didn't work probably because you're a witch but any time we've spent together has been under your own free will."

"So it doesn't work on witches?" I asked getting in to the truck.

"It doesn't work on the supernatural or people wearing or drinking vervain" he said

I was asleep before we even got not the house I half way felt Damon carry me out of the truck into the house. When he laid me on the bed, I didn't feel him sit down I opened my eyes and saw he was getting ready to walk out of the room. "Please stay." I said.

"I'm going to get you some water believe me you'll thank me for it in the morning"

I was asleep before he got back.

**The next morning 3rd person pov**

Elan walked downstairs after having a brief encounter with Vikki. "Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elana said to Jenna. "Which one."she replied.

"Well I was talking about Vikki and Jeremy but Alexis too? Damon's up there?"

"Yep, someone told me she'd been drinking at the party when I saw her truck was gone I went up to make sure she was ok they were both asleep" she shrugged.

"Are you ok with this?"

"What am I going to do? Yell at them all that's going to do is make them be sneaker about it."

**Alexis's pov**

I opened my eyes immediately regretting the night before when I rolled over I saw Damon sitting up staring me. "Where you watching me sleep?" I said through a yawn.

"That and listening in downstairs, we're busted but apparently Jeremy brought Vikki home." He said.

"You stay here I'm going to go shower then plead my case to stay home because if I have to go to school today I may literally die." I slowly got off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

When I got downstairs I said, "Jenna I know I have absolutely no business asking this but can I suffer at home today?" I broke out the puppy dog eyes and everything.

She looked at me for a minute, "I don't know this is pretty self inflicted." She tapped her pen on the table a few times before she continued, "and there's a boy in your bed."

"To be fair has never happened before and I can promise it's never going to happen again. Jeremy had a girl in his bed. I'll make him leave but I can't guarantee he won't come back." I let out a slight laugh that echoed loudly in my head.

"Fine go back to bed." She said I was almost sure there wouldn't have been an argument but I still like to be respectful. I gave her a quick hug before heading back upstairs.

When I got back to my room Damon was going through all of my stuff. "Excuse you." I said "what are you doing?"

"I got bored," he shrugged.

I laid back down on my bed "I blame you for this." I said rolling over on to my stomach.

"Oh no you did this all on your own." I felt him sit next to me on the bed drawing small circles on my back I shivered "stop there's people here." I said.

"Nope Jenna's the last one and she is leaving right...now" he said as I heard the front door shut. He's laid down and pulled me close my back to his chest kissing my neck and shoulders I let out a moan. His hand slid over my side and under the waistband of my shorts his fingers finding its mark just outside my panties. I shuddered and pressed harder against him, I could feel his erection pushing into my back I moaned out again. He rolled me towards him and pulled me on top putting his hand behind my head he pulled me down and our lips crashed together.

The thick fog that had been clouding my brain quickly forgotten as we deepened our kiss, I pulled away and sat up I pulled off my tank top and leaned back down. Our lips met again and Damon pulled me close, Damon's mouth moved down to my neck and bit with blunt teeth. We rolled so he was on top, he continued to alternate kissing and bitting down over my collar bone each one sent shockwaves through my body. His mouth found one breast his tongue swirled around my nipple while one of his hands made sure the other wasn't forgotten.

I managed to find enough concentration and my hands pulled at the bottom of his shirt he quickly helped me with my task before switching breast. My back arched I ran my hands down his chest as the got lower I head a growl come from him. When I reached his belt I quickly undid it followed quickly by the button, I put my hand down his pants and quickly found what I was looking for. I stroked his manhood several times, I felt him slightly tense and moan into my chest. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head he kissed me biting my lip as one hand moved down over my stomach then other held my hands in place. The hand moving south slid into my shorts finding my clit and working his magic, I moaned into his mouth and felt him smile. His fingers moved faster and my hips bucked I was getting close, he tugged at my shorts and let go of my hands I pulled them down and as soon as they were gone he stuck a finger inside me. I yelped in surprise his steady motion soon had me falling over the edge. Not intending to give me a break Damon slid down replacing his thumb with his mouth as his tongue danced circles on my clit I felt a second finger enter me. My hands gripped the sheets and my back arched Damon placed his hand on my stomach to hold me in place I felt myself tighten around his fingers he must have felt it as well because all of the sudden he stopped.

I opened my eyes and growled in frustration, "It's worth it, I swear" he said as he turned me around and pulled my butt in the air. He grabbed my hips and pushed into me, I moaned into the bed. One hand snaked to my chest and he pulled me back still pounding into me, thankfully no one was home because I was getting loud. Damon brushed the hair away from my neck I tried to say please but all I could do was nod, he was happy to oblige he kissed and sucked at the spot before I felt the prick of his teeth. I felt the blood leaving my body and came hard Damon followed right behind me.

Exhausted I let myself fall to the bed and rolled over, "Arm" I said holding out my hand and very out of breath. Damon laying face down rolled to his side bit his arm and extended it to me. Once I was no longer dizzy I sat up to find my clothes, "So What happens if I drink from you at the same time?"

He sat up and pulled his pants up "between a human and a vampire I don't know, between a vampire and a vampire it's pretty intimate... mind blowing if you will"

"You mean to tell me you've never tried with a human?"

"Nope usually just eat and run, Kathrine did the same thing bit during healed after."

"I feel like it would save sheets if nothing else." I laughed as I pulled up my blanket which now had blood on it.

He came up behind me kissing the other side of my neck "I mean we can go again and see how it goes" his hand slowly traveling back down to the top of my shorts.

I stopped his hand and turned around "Are you trying to kill me?" He laughed "seriously if we do that again I may die."


	10. Lost

**I only own my oc**

As the days rolled by I noticed Elena starting to ask questions, I hated when she came to me for advice for two reasons; for one Damon is not Stefan and two Stefan begged me to keep their secret with the promise he would eventually tell her.

I was so excited that it was Friday, being particularly drained from the training I'd been doing with Bonnie and Sheila as I pulled in the driveway I saw Damon sitting on the porch. "I think you need a hobby," I said smiling.

He stood up off the swing and met me at the steps, "I have plenty of things to do." He replied.

"Day drinking and waiting for me to get home are not hobbies."

"Depends on who you ask."

I gave him a kiss and we walked inside and back to the kitchen, Damon sat at the island while grabbed and cut an apple. "So not that I'm mad or surprised but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to ask if you wanted to spend the night at the boarding house, I'll make you dinner."

"You don't cook." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll buy you dinner," he laughed.

"That sounds much safer." I finished my apple and heard Elena walk in the door, "ALEXIS ARE YOU HERE?" I heard her yell up the stairs.

"In here." I hollered back.

"Fucking Stefan and his cryptic non answered bull-" she stopped when she saw Damon sitting in the kitchen.

"Damon's here," I said with a smile.

"Oh don't stop on my account." He said leaning on the counter faking interest.

I pushed his face, "I'll be back in a minute." I said and walked upstairs with Elena. She proceeded to tell me about this encounter they'd had with a guy at the grill today. "He seemed so sure that Stefan was this guy from the '50s, I'm going to do some digging. Logan is going to set me up with the archives before his date with Jenna"

"Eww, Jenna is going on a date with him? Doesn't she hate him?"

"I don't know." she sighed. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Damon bribed me with food," I said.

"Doesn't take much does it?" We laughed and I walked out towards my room where I was greeted by Damon.

"Are you going through my stuff again?"

"Just your underwear." He winked "I pulled out a couple of pairs I'd love to rip off of you." He walked up to me and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned in to kiss him when our lips met and my hands went to his hair, his fingers dug into my legs, he broke away, "We've got to stop this, I've got plans for later." He gently set me back down and kissed me on the cheek.

"You started it," I said, crossing my arms letting out a huff. I got up to go pack a bag and sure enough, when I opened my underwear drawer there were three pairs unfolded laying right on top. "If I'm only staying the night why did you pull out so many pairs of underwear?"

He shrugged "That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." I rolled my eyes and threw some clothes in a bag.

"Let's go, dork." I handed him my bag and we walked downstairs.

We stopped by the grill to pick up food and then headed to the boarding house. When we walked in Stefan was sitting on one of the couches "You." I said. He looked up from his book, "Me what?" He asked.

"You are about to have a lot of questions to answer. Elena is pissed, she's on her way to look through some old news archives." I said Stefan put his head in his hands. "Look, I don't really care what you do but I'm not going to get shit on because I didn't tell her myself."

"What would you like me to do Alexis?" He asked looking at me.

"Oh I don't know, maybe just tell her the truth?"

I took my food and walked into their kitchen. Damon grabbed the bag from me and put it on the counter and then put his hands on my shoulders. "I have a surprise for you," he led me to one of the larger cabinets "open it".

I pulled the handle and when it opened I literally saw a cabinet full of all my favorite junk food. "Aww, snacks. You do care." I smiled as I pulled out the food we brought home by the time we were done Stefan had disappeared from the living room.

"What do you want to do?" Damon asked. I knew the answer he was looking for but I was going to string him along a little we had all night and if I'm being honest I packed for the whole weekend. "I don't know about you but I'm going out back getting the munchies and checking out that cabinet again." I smiled at him before digging through my bag. Damon poured a drink before following me outside, I rolled a joint on the garden bench and then laid in the grass looking up at the stars. Me and Damon talking back and forth until I heard a very familiar voice out front.

"What are you, Stefan?" We snuck up to the back gate to hear more of what was happening in the driveway.

"I think you know," Stefan replied.

"SAY IT!"

"Elena-"

"Say it, Stefan."

"I'm a vampire."

I tried to peek over the back gate so I could gauge her reaction, I slipped knocking the gate open and tumbling out into the lawn.

"That was graceful," Damon said as he stuck out his hand.

"Alexis?" I heard Elena as she walked over "Did you know about all of this?" I looked at my feet. I did not want to be around when she found out, I finally managed to get the word out "Yes".

"How long?"

Still not looking at Elena, "Since mine and Damon's first date." I built up the courage and looked up. Elena stared at me in shock, "You weren't in any danger Stefan doesn't eat people." Elena's face twisted up in anger but I wasn't expecting it when she punched me in the face. I fell backward clutching my nose. I could feel the blood pooling up in my hands, Elena walked off. I tried to follow her but fell right back down.

Damon helped me up and into the house, once we got upstairs he set me on the bathroom counter.

"You're going to have to move your hands," he said "they aren't doing much good anyway"

I knew he was right. I'm sure there was a small trail all the way through the house "I'm pretty sure it's broken" I said. Finally moving my hands I turned to look in the mirror, sure enough, my eyes were already blackened. "Can't say I didn't deserve it," I turned back around Damon handed me a wet towel and a cup. When I saw it had blood in it I looked at him funny.

"I didn't think you would want to walk around with a broken nose, I also figured it would be easier to drink out of that."

I tilted the cup back I made a face when I was done, "It's kinda gross cold," Damon stepped in front of me "This is going to hurt but just for a second" he said, "the blood will heal the break but not set it." I closed my eyes and braced myself I felt his hand and heard the pop, "AH FUCK!" I screamed.

"Leave it to Elena to make me pour blood when two of the four people in our little group eats it survive," I said, wiping the blood off my face. "This is useless, I need a shower." I threw the towel into the sink. When I walked past Damon I noticed him tense, "I know you're the king of self-control and all but I can get myself cleaned up." I stopped looking through my bag and looked at him, still standing by the bathroom I could tell he was thinking over what I said. We didn't talk about his hunting habits other than the agreement he'd practice snatch, eat, erase, no sense in leaving bodies if he wanted to stay in town.

He walked over and kissed me on the forehead, "I'll be back before you're out of the shower."

When I got out of the shower Damon wasn't in the bedroom so I headed downstairs to raid the snack cabinet, when I walked into the kitchen Damon and Stefan were talking I looked to my left and there was Vikki sitting at the table.

"What is she doing here?" I asked, joining their little huddle.

"I found her," Damon said, "she's going through transition, someone turned her."

I looked at Vikki, she looked strung out more than anything, she was shaking and pale, she looked like she'd been crying. "What are you going to do with her?" Damon looked at the counter Stefan spoke up, "Honestly it's up to her she's got about twenty-ish hours to choose what she wants to do. She can either drink human blood and complete the transition or... she dies."

"She can't just die, she's my friend. Who did this to her?" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"We don't know," Stefan said looking between me and Vikki. I'm going to keep an eye on her tonight, Damon said he'd keep her company tomorrow. I have some explaining to do with Elena, how's your nose?"

"Sore, thanks" I started to walk toward Vikki, Damon grabbed my arm, I looked at him and pulled it back "I'll be fine." I mouthed. I sat down on the bench next to her and put my hand on her arm, "Vikki," I had no idea what to say, all the normal questions seemed stupid "do you want a hug?" She turned to me with tears still in her eyes, I wrapped my arms around her and for a second I thought she'd calmed down a little then I noticed how strong she was holding me. I pushed her back _fuck she's strong already_, she started freaking out, "I refuse to be anyone's first meal." Damon zipped over and pulled her back till she calmed down.

I looked down at my watch. It was already midnight, this exciting night had worn me out. Stefan and Vikki had walked out of the kitchen to find her somewhere to sleep. I turned to Damon, "So much for our night." I yawned.

"Oh, we can totally salvage it." He winked and threw his arm over my shoulders.

"Let's see, I've had my nose broken, completely blown my buzz, just so you know and one of my best friends just tried to make me dinner. I honestly just want sleep." I put my head down on the table, "Am I safe here tonight?"

"I swear nothing will hurt you in this house tonight." He stared at me waiting for my response. I lifted my head "Just tonight?"

"There is some weird shit going on I'm not making any long term guarantees."


	11. Choices

**Hope you enjoy I love all the new subscribers thank you so much. Well let's get to it I only own my oc. Lemon in the beginning.**

The sun coming through the windows warmed my face waking me up, Damon was still asleep his arm thrown over me. I turned towards him and snuggled a little closer, I felt him stir tightening his grip around me "Too tight." I said pushing against him. He loosened his arm and kissed the top of my head "we need to get up" I groaned.

He rolled over and looked at the clock, "Stephan isn't going to meet your sister until eleven, he's on Vikki duty till then." He rolled back towards me as I was sitting up, I stretched my arms up he snaked his arms around my waist. "You have to let me up" I said as I pulled at his arm. He pulled me closer "Nope."

"Damon, please."

He pulled me so that I fell back my head landing on his chest, "I need to bush my teeth"

"Fine," He said letting me go. I hopped off the bed and headed in to the bathroom once I got done I almost ran back to bed. I snuggled down back in to the bed, "where did you get this bed, it's so comfortable" Damon pulled me closer "I don't want to talk about the bed." He nipped at my ear "honestly I don't want to talk at all." His lips moved down to my jaw and finally to my lips I opened my mouth and his hands tangled in my hair.

He moved us to the edge of the bed and pulled me on to his lap his lips trailed down to my neck where he stopped and sucked on his favorite place to bite moving to my collarbone. I shivered as he moved the strap of my tank top down I was getting impatient so I tried to pull my shirt off. Damon moved my hands "good things come to those who wait." He said into my neck as he continued kissing and biting. Damon only in a pair of boxers I could definitely tell he was excited as I was I decided to take matters into my own hands. I started moving my hips back and forth desperate for some friction, his fingers dug into my hips his mouth moved back to mine. Somehow I ended up with my back flat on the bed he kissed me again and with a grin he said, "you're not going to be patient are you?"

"Not even a little." I pushed him back and slid off the bed. He watched me as I pulled his boxers down and took his dick in my mouth moving slowly at first using my hand to get what my mouth couldn't. I felt his hand tighten in my hair as he groaned I was moving faster now his legs tensed and then he stopped me and threw me back on the bed. He ripped my shorts off and kissed up one leg and down the other skipping over a very important part, Damon could tell I was getting frustrated he kissed my hip bones and then tore my panties off. He kissed his way down to my clit his tongue circled and pressed, "oh fuck" I moaned. Damon pushed two fingers inside worked his magic causing my to arch my back and buck my hips Damon used his free hand to hold me still, "OH GOD DAMON YES!" I yelled out as I exploded. Damon stood up keeping my legs against his sholders he slid into me dripping wet already he quickened his pace his fingers dug into my thighs he moved my legs and picked me up and moved with vampire speed and pressed me against a wall. Damon still pumping into me bit his wrist and held it out to me I took it I didn't even feel the prick from his fangs, what I felt was the most amazing head spinning orgasm ever. It was so good I didn't even feel it when I threw my head back and slammed it into the wall behind us Damon wasn't far behind me. I released my legs and slid down the wall, "wow" I said out of breath.

"Yeah" He said sitting next to me. Once I'd caught my breath I walked over to Damon's dresser and pulled out a shirt and boxers he stuck his hand out for them "oh absolutely not these are for me, since someone found the need to shred my clothes." He pouted for a minute before getting up and getting himself dressed.

Damon walked over to me, "You've got a little something right here" He kissed my neck.

"Well don't be so messy" I teased walking to the bathroom.

I got myself cleaned up _don't need to tempt Vikki _we walked downstairs to the kitchen, Stephan and Vikki already there She looked terrible. I turned to Damon and asked "Please tell me you have actual real food and like pots and pans."

"There is real food in the fridge pots and pans you'll have to ask Stephan."

Stephan helped me find the things I needed and I started cooking while Stephan explained what he and Vikki had talked about last night.

"She doesn't want to go though with it," he said.

"She's just going to die?" I asked with my voice shaking, "what's going to happen?"

"I've never seen it personally most people just make the transition but I hear it just looks like the persons heart gives out."

The guys continued talking mostly about what to do once Vikki died, Stephan stopped "you guys are blood sharing?" He said staring at Damon.

Damon turned me "you missed" he said pointing to my lip.

I turned to the sink to rinse my face off "I'm sorry Stephan I thought I got it." Stephan was still staring angrily at Damon finally he spok "Don't you know how stupid that is Damon? What happens if in and hour she goes to the store and gets in a wreck or something?"

"I come back a vampire I'm aware of that risk." I said.

"You would really be ok going through this?" Vikki spoke up, "You would be ok being one of them?"

"Vampires can't do magic, no kids, you have to move every few years" Stephan counted off the reasons on his fingers as he spoke.

"Let's be honest here I am not that great of a witch anyway I'm useful in a pinch but unless you need something set on fire I'm not your girl, kids are gross, and I've never been out of Mystic Falls so you're really not giving me any bad points." I crossed my arms meeting his challenge.

"Sunlight, me and Damon are the only ones with daylight rings, are you prepared to only go out at night?"

I thought for a minute before saying, "well correct me if I'm wrong but those rings you two have were made by a Bennett witch and well I just happend to know a one."

"I think you lose brother." Damon butted in.

Vikki slammed her hands on the table "I can't listen to this anymore I'm going upstairs."

"I'll take her and then I have to go meet Elana," Stephan said.

"Good luck" I shot him a thumbs up.

Me and Damon moved to the living room I decided to go find a book, Damon picked up one from the table and sat down. "Holy cow how old is this copy of Alice in wonderland?" I asked.

"Old" he laughed "I'm almost sure it was bought brand new."

I took the book to the couch and propped my feet on Damon. "So you'd really be a vampire" he asked.

"Well it's not my life's ambition, and I'd like to be over eighteen so like" I counted on my fingers "eight more months"

"I'm being serious Alexis" I could see it in his face.

"I don't know, I mean if you're asking me about eternity I don't have an answer for you."

Damon dropped it but I knew that he wasn't happy with my answer.

We'd checked on Vikki a couple times she wouldn't talk to either of us but she looked worse each time. Around six o'clock is when we heard the window shatter, Damon whipped upstairs and was back before I knew it "Vikki is gone" he said.

Damon called Stephan while I changed, Stephan and Elana we're going to run and check on Jeremy and me and Damon were on our way to check the usually spots Vikki hung out.

Walking through the cemetery we found Vikki she was sitting crying by one of the crypts.

"Vikki?" I said.

She charged at me Damon came out of nowhere and tacked her I heard two shots ring out I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I fell to the ground it was all a blur after that I saw Damon get shot almost staked Vikki attacked the man before I passed out.

I woke up to the taste of copper in my mouth I tried to sit up and look around "what happened" I asked.

"Logan Fell happened he used this to find us" he pulled out my dads pocket watch.

"He used a watch?"

"It's a compass it finds vampires" he opened it up and I watched the needle go crazy jumping between Damon Stephan and finally Vikki. " she-" I stopped

"Saved all of us" he looked at Vikki and Stephan and then helped me up "come on let's get you to the bording house"

"Why didn't the blood form earlier heal me?" Damon dug in his pocket and pulled out a bullet"

"It's wood" he handed it to me "your first near death souvenir"

"Yeah let hope that's the last"


	12. Halloween

**Y'all I seriously had to google how to spell Halloween the more I looked at it the more wrong it looked lmao. I wanted to say thank you again to the people following and favoriting my story. Feel free to comment or send me a message I'd love to hear from y'all. Ok let's get to it I own nothing but my oc. LEMON **

My near death experience over the weekend had me rattled I'd stayed away from the bording house mostly because Vikki was a loose cannon but also because I still didn't have a real answer for Damon about being a vampire. Stephan and Elana had broken up and with me avoiding Damon we had been spending a lot of extra time together. Jeremy unfortunately was starting to ask questions about Vikki by the end of the week Elana and I decided it was time to see how she was doing. I had to face the music sometime, Thursday after school we stopped by the Boarding House I rang the bell and Damon answered "Long time no see." He said.

"Yeah I've been busy, we came to check on Vikki." I replied. Elana brushed passed me "VIKKI" she yelled out.

Vikki came in from the library and they started talking.

Damon pulled me inside "You have been avoiding me."

"What no... well kind of." I could see it in is face he was hurt.

"Well how about you make it up to me? Say tomorrow?"

"I can't I'm helping with the Halloween carnival at the school." I paused for a minute "you can be my date if you want."

He laughed "costume required? Let me guess you're going to be a witch?"

Suddenly Vikki had Elana against the wall "I'll see Jeremy when ever I want and you're not going to stop me"

Stephan grabbed Vikki and pulled her away.

"Vikki touch my sister again and I'll shove you in front of an open window" I yelled over Damon's shoulder. Stephan calmed Vikki down and then pulled Elana to the side I couldn't hear what they were talking about so I turned back to Damon.

"Open window hu?" He said with a smirk.

"Thinking on my feet, no I'm not going to be a witch I'm that everyday" I laughed.

"So you're going to keep me in suspense?"

"No... _Caroline _picked the costumes, I'm a vampire got me fake fangs contacts everything"

Elana was by my side before Damon could comment, "Can we go?" She asked

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the truck" I turned to Damon "so tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, but hey if you get a chance." He grabbed my hand "come by tonight." He kissed me on the cheek and I headed out to the truck

"You ok?" I asked Elana as I pulled out on to the road.

"No, I'm still processing." She sighed "You and Bonnie are witches, vampires are real, Vikki oh god don't even get me started on her, Stephan says the bunny diet isn't going really well for her."

"Vikki had some addiction issues before becoming a vampire and if I understand what Damon told me things you felt in life intensifies when you turn."

"I guess we just have to hope no one invites her in."

I sat around the house for a couple hours finished some homework and decided I was going to take Damon up on his offer to sneak over. I knew Jenna was still up so I crawled out of my window, threw my bag to the ground, grabbed a branch from the nearby tree and climbed down. When I got to the bottom someone grabbed me. I started kicking and struggling trying to get loose when the arms let go, I whipped around and saw Damon standing there. I gripped my chest "OH MY GOD. You almost scared me to death, I was just on my way to see you."

"I'm sorry I thought you were Vikki, is she here?" He looked panicked.

"No, wait you lost Vikki? How?"

"She has been stuck in that house for days I decided to take her out and show her some vampire perks, then she ditched me and Stephan."

Damon's phone started ringing, he answered he talked quickly before hanging up, "Stephan found her she went home."

"What about Matt?"

"Stephan is going to keep an eye on everything."

"Has she eaten lately?"

"This morning, she should be alright tonight I think, I've never really took to the Stephan diet."

Damon and I walked to the Boarding House since he didn't drive and I didn't want to clue Jenna in on the fact I'd snuck out. When we got to Damon room he put my bag down with a thud, "What's in this thing rocks?"

"No I'm ditching school tomorrow and I'm here tonight so I brought my costume."

He raised an eyebrow "Can I get a sneak peak?"

"Nope, mostly because the contacts are a pain to put in... I guess you could see the dress though" I pulled out the dress still folded up I took it in to the bathroom when I finally go the dress on I looked in the mirror. "I look like a two dollar gothic hooker" the black material clung to my body the neck was low cut and both sides had a cut out the bottom of the dress was just as bad cut on both sides to my thigh. "What the hell was caroline thinking."

"I'm sure you don't look like a hooker." I heard Damon say.

I peaked my head out of the door "No really this gives a whole new meaning to night walker."

"Now I have to see come on" he begged.

I walked out of the bathroom and Damon's jaw dropped "I'd totally pay more the two dollars." He let out a loud laugh.

"Oh it gets worse there's a cape." I wined I pulled it out of the bag along with two small boxes "the contacts," I opened the box "honestly I could probably achieve the same effect getting super stoned instead of cussing for an hour in the mirror." I opened the second box that had two small extensions for my canine teeth and a small bottle of adhesive. "I really don't feel comfortable gluing something to my teeth my luck it'll never come off."

"We can draw little veins under your eyes make it look more realistic." Damon said still laughing.

"Seriously, this is terrible I'm supposed to scare people not proposition them, I don't want to add more fake teeth." I sat down on the bed arms crossed and pouted "fucking Caroline I guarantee I'm the only one who's going to be dressed like this."

"I think you look great, you might freeze to death but at least you'll look good...Wait fake teeth?" He raised an eyebrow

"My smart mouth wrote a check it couldn't cash." I shrugged. "They're permanently in there" I pointed to the three teeth to the right of my canine. "It happens, I'm going to get this abomination off" I stood up Damon wrapped his arms around my waist, "I could help" he said.

"That's a hard no from me." I laughed "You have a bad track record of destroying my clothes."

"Oh come on." He pulled the hair away from my neck and kissed me "please" He kissed the other side.

"Nope." I kissed his cheek and pulled away. I went into the bathroom and changed into my shorts and tank top, when I walked back out Damon was laying on his bed shirtless. "What, I put clothes on you take yours off." I walked over climbed on him with my head on his chest I laid there and listened to him breath while he ran his fingers through my hair. I could tell he wanted to talk to me and I'm sure it was the continuation of our conversation about my future. "You ok?" He asked.

I looked up and stared at those beautiful blue eyes, "Perfect right here." I smiled and laid my head back down, he lightly ran his fingers down my sides I shivered he rolled us so he was on top of me. He buried his face in my neck, "Damon wait." He lifted his head and looked at me "I haven't made a decision yet."

He kissed the top of my head "and..."

"And well that's it I just thought you should know."

"As much as I'd love to hear you'd made up your mind I literally have eternity." He buried his face back in my neck my fingers nails dug into his back. He lifted my back off the bed, "Since someone's mad about having her clothes torn off, I guess I'll be gentle." He pulled my shirt over my head, and nipped at my collar bone. I grabbed is face in my hands, "Definitely not mad and you definitely don't have to be gentle." I let go and went in for a kiss full of passion my mouth opened our kiss deepend his hands went to my hair he pulled my head back exposing my throat. "Careful what you wish for." He whispered in my ear, he bit with blunt teeth down my neck my nails dragged down his back. He unsnapped my bra and it ended up across the room he continued to bite and kiss down my chest, his hand found the waistband of my shorts his hand slipped under the elastic and his thumb pressed in to my clit and a finger inside me.

"Fuck" I moaned he worked his magic for just a few minutes before removing his hand and tearing my shorts off followed my my panties. He pulled off his pants I went to reach for his dick, Damon stopped me and pulled me on top of him. He buried himself into me grabbing my hips hard enough to bruise he pumped into me. He rolled us over and moved my legs so they were up by his shoulders leaning forward pinning my wrists by my head he fucked me like his life depended on it. He let my legs fall and leaned down pushing my hands above my head and buried his face in my neck again. "Please" I moaned out I heard the click of his fangs before a slight pinch, I came hard he followed right behind before letting my hands go and rolling off of me.

I laid there for a minute catching my breath Damon staring at me. "So..." I said "My costume has no scarf and I don't think make up is going to help." He bit his wrist and offered it to me, I felt my neck heal and he pulled his arm back right away. I got up to go clean up and get dressed stealing a pair of his boxers on my way to the bathroom.

"You know we keep this up and I'm going to have more of your clothes then you do." I laughed on my way out of the bathroom.

"You know it's going to happen bring more clothes." He replied. He had his own boxers back on "And to be fair I tried."

I climbed in the bed next to him, he leaned up on his arm staring at me "I'm going to have to start switching sides you're starting to scar" he said.

"Really?" I asked my hand moving to my neck.

He grabbed my hand "It'll go away if you ever transition" he said still holding on to my hand.

"Damon?" I looked him not exactly sure how to put what I was feeling into words, his ice blue eyes focused on me. "You would really put up with me for eternity? I mean I'm a mess.

"You're a mess? I eat _people, _ask Stephan I'm a grade a fuck up_." _He laughed.

"I'm serious, what if in a hundred years you don't want to be around me anymore?"

Damon sat up and pulled me with him "I'm going to say something that I haven't said in a long time. I love you Alexis. I would spend ten eternities with you if I could." He paused for a moment, "I've thought about it especially since that night in the cemetery when I realized those were wooden bullets and I thought I wasn't going to be able to save you I almost lost it."

I threw my arms around him I had no idea that's how he felt I mean I knew he obviously felt something for me but enough to want to spend forever with me. "I love you too." That was enough for him he threw me back on the bed and round two began.

**Damon's pov**

The next morning I woke up and rolled over to find Alexis missing _I didn't dream that. _I threw on a shirt and walked downstairs and into the kitchen and found her sitting at the table messy hair and all reading that old copy of Alice in Wonderland drinking a cup of coffee._ Wow she's beautiful. "_Good morning, you're sure up early for someone ditching school."

"I had to call myself in pretty easy to pretend to be Jenna." She laughed.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down next to her, I kissed her shoulder "So both times last night were after midnight wanna go for three?"

"Magic healing blood or not I'm pretty sure you broke me last night or should I say this morning, either way I feel like I got hit by a truck." She leaned in and gave me a kiss.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, "Well I'm out of ideas."

"Well I was planning on going outside for a smoke and then I need to find something to eat." Alexis got up and got another cup of coffee.

"How about I go get you some food? That diner you like isn't far."

"Ooo yes please, waffles!"

"Waffles it is." I kissed her on the cheek and left.

**Alexis's pov**

I went upstairs after Damon left and grabbed my pipe and bag and walked back down when I got to the living room I heard the door shut behind me "That was fast." I turned around and saw it was Stephan. "Oh hey." He looked tired "Who's watching Vikki?"

"No one I waited till Matt left for school, Vikki doesn't have a ring so she's stuck until dark. I rolled a bottle of blood through the door for her before I left she still wouldn't let me in. Where's Damon?"

"He went to get me food. I was just going outside." I held up my bowl, "Can vampires get stoned?" I laughed.

"We can get drunk if we try hard enough. I'm going to get some sleep." He walked towards the stairs "Hey, umm have you talked to Elana?"

"A little she's still processing I think. Just give her some time, she'll come around. She really likes you otherwise she wouldn't be acting like this."

"Thanks." He said as he walked up the stairs.

I was only outside about a half hour before Damon walked through the glass doors with my to go box. "You are just in time" I said " the munchies have fully kicked in." He laughed and handed me the box. "Oh Stephan's home he was asking were you were but I think he went to bed."

We sat outside and spent most of the morning just talking when finally I asked the question that had been weighing on my mind since last night. "So you're not going to kill me are you?"

"What! No, why would you ask that?" He said looking genuinely hurt.

"Well you have to die to become a vampire."

"Why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it. Just have keep you topped up on vampire blood." He laughed "I'll put it in the coffee."

When four o'clock rolled around it was time for me to get ready for the carnival I got myself dressed and curled my hair spent over thirty minutes putting the contacts in. "Whatcha think?" I asked walking into the living room.

"Why do people assume we wear capes." He came up and gave me a kiss "Where's your fangs?"

"I did everything else Caroline can shove it."

"Well the eyes are just creepy without them." He laughed.

I smacked him playfully,

"The whole damn thing is ridiculous you ask me." I said

Damon grabbed his jacket and held it out to me.

"You're going to freeze"

When we got to the school I saw Bonnie and Caroline I had to check in to find out where I was going to be in the haunted house "Hey Bonnie nice costume." I said internally seething over the fact she was fully covered, "I love you're necklace." Bonnie lifted it up towards me so I could see it better "Thanks Grams gave it to me apparently it belonged to my great great great probably ten more greats grandmother."

"Oh wow." I reached my hand out to get a closer look as soon as my fingers touched it I had to pull my hand back it burned me.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, static shock" I smiled

"Alright enough chitchat," Caroline interrupted "you need to lose the coat Alexis and we're are your fangs vampires have fangs."

I shrugged off Damon's jacket and tried to hand it to him.

"Give us just a second ladies" Damon steered me a few steps away. "Full disclosure, that crystal I don't know how Sheila got a hold of it but Emily gave it to _me_ and I hid it that's one of the biggest pieces to freeing Kathrine."

I was a little bit hurt but thankful for his honesty. "Well I can't touch it that stupid thing burned the shit out of me." I showed him my fingertips, "It's just an obligation right?"

"Just paying a debt." He kissed me on the cheek "Come on."

I walked back up to the table "I'll put the fangs on just show me where I'm going."

"Well it's about time the school paid good money for that costume."

"I don't know why there's nothing to it." I said under my breath. Caroline mad a few more smart comments and it took everything I had not to punch her she showed me where I'd be scaring the crap out of kids. I went and put my fangs on after reading the removal instructions a hundred times. Damon decided he was going to walk around he'd been gone for about fifteen minutes when Elana came running up to me. "Thank God I found you, Have you seen Vikki?"

"What! Vikki is here?"

"Yeah she ditched Matt and Jeremy ditched me we found her once but she took off again."

We took off looking for Vikki and Jeremy _please don't let my brother be dead. _We checked all over the school before finally running outside to the bus parking lot, Jeremy was struggling with Vikki. I jumped on her back pulling her off Jeremy ran Vikki threw me off and my back hit a bus when I got up she was gone. Seconds later Elana flew past me into a pile of garbage and Vikki was back on Jeremy. I concentrated my rage and grabbed Vikki she screamed as my hands burned her arms she snatched me and slammed me up against the brick, and she bit this was nothing like when Damon bit this was pain I'd never felt before. Elana came up behind her and wacked her with a 2x4 Vikki only stunned started after Elana when out of nowhere Stephan streaked her through the heart. I watched her fall to the ground before my legs gave out my neck still bleeding bad, Damon ran up to me I could hear him talking but I couldn't make much out. I took his wrist when he offered it and he helped me up, I saw Vikki grey and dead "Oh my god" I knelt down next to Elana "Hey let's go home come on." I helped her up and looked at Damon.

"I'll take care of this go." He said.

I tired to steer Elana out the door but she broke away she shoved Damon "This is your fault, you let her escape and now she's dead." She went to push him again and he grabbed both of her hands.

"You need to go your bleeding and I have very little self control left for the night."

"Elana come on" I pulled her back and she followed willingly. I drove her truck home when we got there Stephan was on the porch, "Jeremy is upstairs." He said. We both went upstairs and Elana tried to explain what was going on but he didn't seem to believe it."

We walked back outside and Elana sat next to Stephan "Can you make him forget?"

Stephan pauses for a minute, "I can't not with the way I live."

"I can." I heard Damon's voice behind me. "What do you want me to tell him."

Elana stood up "Tell him that Vikki skipped town she's never coming back and that he's going to miss her but it's for the best." She looked at me "Anything else?"

"No that about covers it." I said sitting on the steps. I waited for him to come back I tried not to listen to Elana cry to Stephan. When Damon finally came back sat down and threw his arm over me "You want me to stay here tonight?

"No you don't have to I'm sure Elana has met her vampire quota for the night." I leaned on him taking in his fabulous Damon smell.

"So I'll sneak in through the window in about a half an hour." He kissed my head.

"Deal." I got up and followed Elana inside.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it's my longest one so far. Please feel free to send me a message or leave a comment I absolutely love checking my email and seeing notifications from FanFiction ️️**


	13. Lexi

**Hey everyone hope you guys are doing amazing. I own nothing but my oc I feel like I need to apologize I realized last night that I have been spelling Stefan wrong this whole time (I blame the subtitles on Netflix) I will be sure to spell it right from now on lol. I would go back and change it but we're 12 chapters in. Also lemon at the end. **

Damon was gone when I woke up the next morning, the bed still smelled like him I was so thankful he'd snuck in last night. I'd slept like shit couple of nightmares I'm sure I kept him up. I got out of bed and brushed my teeth when I came back into the room I'd noticed he left me his jacket again. I decided it was time to head downstairs and face what I'm sure would be a lecture from Jenna, when I got down to the kitchen the only one in there was Elana.

"Morning." She said flatly.

"Good morning" I replied.

"I need to go talk to Stefan would you come with me?"

"Yeah of course, I need to apologize to Damon anyway I'm pretty sure he got no sleep thanks to me."

"Eww" Elana said making a face.

"Not like that don't be gross, I kept having nightmares."

"About Vikki?"

"One was about Vikki but I can't really remember the other ones."

I went up stairs to get dressed just throwing on a pair of jeans and a t shirt and a hoodie _I've given that jacket back like three times it's mine now. _I went downstairs to meet Elana, "Can you please drive?" I asked. Elana grabbed her keys and we were headed to the Boarding House. Since Damon told me I was welcome any time I walked right in followed by Elana. "Stefan?" She called out suddenly a blond woman in a towel walked out. "Oh hi." Elana said uncomfortably.

"Hi I'm Lexi." She stick her hand out to Elana but kept staring at her like she had a second head.

Elana took it and said, "I'm Elana this is my sister Alexis, is Stefan here?"

"Yeah he's in the shower you're welcome to wait."

"No we're going to go." She grabbed my arm.

"I actually have to grab my stuff and talk to Damon, are you going to be mad if I stay?"

"No, do you want me to come back later and pick you up?"

"You know me I'll find a way home." I laughed. I went to walk to the stairs when Lexi grabbed me looking into my eyes, "You are going to run out and catch your sister and never talk to Damon again."

I looked at her and gave the deer in headlights stare before busting out in laughter. "I can't be compelled but nice try."

She looked at me confused now holding on to both sholders, "Damon is dangerous, you need to go."

"And you need to learn personal space." I turned to walk away and she snagged my arm again. Sick of the game she was trying play I let my self lose control, Lexi pulled a sizzling hand back. "I can handle myself Thanks." I said as I walked up the stairs. When I got to Damon's room he was passed out face down on the bed I walked over and picked up my bag and started back towards the door. "I know you're not just going to leave." He said eyes still closed.

"I made you miss enough sleep I was just going to get this and go."

He rolled over and made a come here motion with his arm, I walked over and climbed up on the bed he wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face in my hair, " You smell good."

"It's called shampoo you should try it sometime." I laughed.

"You going to tell me what kept you up all night?"

"Bad dream I guess, I don't really remember it one was about Vikki but the others I just remember fire and blood. Pretty gruesome right?"

"Let's just hope you're not a fortune teller."

"I met Lexi, Elana too, Stefan have a new girl friend already?"

"HA! No Lexi is like Stefan's sober coach/ friend."

"She tried to compel me, wanted me to never speak to you again."

"Yeah were not friends. I assume she's here for Stefan's birthday."

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket it was a text from Elana:

_Caroline is throwing a party at the grill u in?_

I sent her a text back:

_Yeah, Stefan's not sleeping with Lexi you should probably call him._

"You couldn't let her squirm a little?" He laughed.

"Or no. And quit being so nosy."

"Nope."

"Wanna go to the party with me?"

"Of course, I thought you'd never ask." He laughed "have you eaten?"

"No Elana rushed me out of the house."

Damon got up pulled me out of the bed "Well you are in luck I actually know how to make scrambled eggs."

"Wow look out Rachel Ray."

Damon scowled at me "Fine make your own food."

"Oh no please I'm just kidding."

He pulled me close and gave me a kiss, we walked downstairs and right into a conversation Lexi and Stefan were having. "Fine if you won't tell me maybe the witchy sister will." Lexi said as she turned around and shoved a photo in my face. "Who is this?"

"Umm Elan—wait what does this say omg is this Kathrine!?" I looked around Lexi at Stefan then back to Damon both of which were avoiding my eye contact. "I'm with her what the actual fuck is going on?"

"We don't know." Damon spoke up "I thought Elana was Kathrine the first time I saw her too."

"You can not make me keep another secret from Elana you know that right." I said to Stefan "You tell her tonight or so help me-"

Lexi pushed me up against the wall pinning my hands across my chest . "Did you just threaten him?" she growled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." As soon as the words left Damon's mouth one of the curtains flew open exposing Lexi to the light coming through the window she screamed and zoomed behind the couch. "Next time you touch me I'll make sure you can't run away." I spat. I walked over and closed the curtain myself. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen Damon followed behind me. "Would you really have been able to make her stay?"

"You would be amazed at the things I've been learning... I thought I was a shit witch, Sheila has been helping me with my focus." I sat down at the table closed my eyes I laid a closed fist on the table. "Missing something?" Damon looked around and then I opened my hand and showed him his daylight ring. He snatched it back and put it on his finger. "Don't play with that!"

"I'm not playing I can do some crazy shit Sheila told me she's never heard of anything like it and she teaches Occult studies. I can do things Bonnie can't and she's a natural born witch."

Damon stared at me still looking upset about the ring I walked up to him putting my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry, the ring is off limits." I stood on my tippy toes for a kiss.

"I forgive you, but you owe me an I'm sorry present." He winked.

After breakfast we spent most of the day outside, mostly because I got sick of listening to Stefan bounce ideas off Lexi, his constant pacing was making _my_ legs hurt. We were sitting in the grass when I laid back and said, "I have to go home."

"Why?" Damon said laying next me.

"I'm not going to a party like this." I waved my hands down to my hoodie and jeans. "Can you give me a ride?"

Damon opened his mouth to say something smart. "HOME, a ride home."I stopped him.

Damon pouted before standing up and helping me to my feet as we walked though the house I noticed Stefan was gone hopefully to go and talk to Elana. When we got to the house he was walking down the steps as we were walking up, he shook his head walking by I knew what it meant. Damon nudged me up the stair, knowing I would have picked a fight, "go" he said.

When we got upstairs I picked out a long shirt and leggings to wear and hopped in the shower when I got out and got dressed. I walked into my room to find Damon laying on my bed pretending to look innocent, "What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said not looking at me.

"Liar."

"I may have read your journal." He pulled the notebook out from behind him.

"Seriously, give me that." I snatched I back from him.

"It just stops like seven months ago."

"Mmhmm"

I guess he could tell I didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject, "your phone rang."

I walked over and picked it up the caller ID said Izzy, Izzy was three years older then Elana and I she used to baby sit us. Once she started at Witmore she and I had become friends however she was wild and got me in to trouble a lot.

"Who was it?" He asked. I held up a finger while listening to her voice mail _"Heeeeyy Lexus, I'm in town for the night let me know what you're up to."_

I shot her a quick text about going to the grill and turned to to Damon "My friend Izzy, she's here for the night." I finished getting ready and we headed for the grill. When we got there the party was in full swing we had nearly made it inside when I heard a familiar voice "LEXUS!!" I spun around and saw the tall blue haired girl running up to me she gave me a hug when she pulled back she eyes Damon "And who is this cutie?"

"This is Damon, my boyfriend."

"Definitely and upgrade." She grabbed my arm and dragged me off towards the bathroom.

**Damon's pov**

As soon as I saw the girl disappear into the bathroom Elana caught my attention. I walked over and sat down at the table, "Where's Stefan?" She pointed to the pool tables where he was currently playing a game with Lexi. "Where's Alexis?" She asked looking around.

"She took off with that Izzy chick."

Elana's eyes widened, "Izzy is here?"

"Yeah they went to the bathroom."

Elana jumped up from the table I grabbed her arm "What?"

"Alexis has absolutely no self control when I comes to Izzy, last time they were together they took off for three days and she woke they woke up in a field two towns over." She pulled her arm away and as she got to the bathroom door as the two girls came out giggling.

**Alexis's pov**

Izzy yanked me into the bathroom, "So I know you got the hottie out there but you should totally ditch him and come back to Witmore with me."

"I don't know Iz, remember last time we hung out."

"I told you LSD is a spiritual experience, besides I have no intention of doing that again. Tonight we party." She pulls a bag with several small green pills "Ecstasy!"

"Oh no, I'm good thanks." I walked towards the door she put the bag back in her pocket. "Five bucks Elana is on the other side of this door." She said. As soon as I pulled the door open there was Elana, Izzy and I busted out in laughter. Elana grabbed my face, "Are you high?" I pushed her hand off "Jesus Elana no." I looked around and could no longer see Damon, I figured I'd find him later. I mingled with everyone finally starting to like Lexi a little after I heard her love advice to Elana. After about a half and hour I started getting worried about Damon I went to walk outside to look for him only to be stopped by Sheriff Forbes. "Alexis I'm going to need you to stay right here." I watched two deputies drag Lexi out Elana and Stefan were headed out the back I trailed behind them and watched all the action unfold. From what I could hear Lexi had attacked someone and the girl friend identified her she tried to attack Liz only to be shot with what I assume were wooden bullets because Lexi looked hurt. When Lexi went in for a second attack Damon came from nowhere and staked her I watched her fall just like Vikki. Stefan pulled me an Elana back into the ally so we wouldn't be seen, Elana focused on Stefan didn't see me sneak away.

When I got to Damon he wasn't facing me "What the _hell _is your problem!" I screeched as I shoved him forward. He turned around smiling "All part of the plan."

"You're proud of yourself?" I stared at him with my mouth open, "You just killed your brothers _best friend."_

_"_I solved a problem the counsel knew there were vampires I helped them find one to get them off our backs."

"You're the reason they knew there were vampires here."

"You wouldn't understand." He stood there staring at me waiting for me to say something.

"You're right I can't even begin to imagine what kind of self centered bullshit could be going on in your head." I turned to walk away Damon grabbed my arm but I snatched It back quickly, "Don't. touch. me."

"Alexis wait."

I didn't say a word I just kept walking away I pulled out my phone and called Izzy "Hey can you come get me I changed my mind I'm down to party."

**Damon's pov **

**The next morning**

"Is she here?" Elana says busting through the front door and down the step. I sit up on the couch and look at her, "Is who here?"

"Alexis, She wasn't at the grill when I left and she didn't come home. I've called her like a hundred times."

"I haven't seen her since last night we argued." My phone started buzzing in my pocket it was Alexis. "Where the hell are you? Elana just-"

"Stop, I called you to avoid judgement can you please just come get me." She sighed in to the phone. "I'm at Witmore."

"She's fine." I said getting up, "I'm going to get her right now."

"Where is she she's with Izzy isn't she?"

"Stop, relax." I put my hands on her sholders "she's at Witmore, you can stay here go convince Stefan to stop planning my death." I walked out the door and headed to Witmore.

**Alexis's Pov**

I woke up and looked around I had been sleeping on the floor it took me a second to figure out where I was we somehow made it back to Izzy's apartment. I was still fuzzy on what happened _ok I need to find my phone and apparently a shoe. _I looked around for about ten minutes before finally finding both in the shower. _What the fuck._

My head was spinning thankfully in the bathroom I puked, when my stomach finally calmed down I looked at my phone twenty one missed calls from Elana. _I'm not ready to jump on that crazy train. _I scrolled to Damon's number and sat on it for a couple of minutes before finally hitting the call button. Once I got off the phone with him I gathered up what I could find of my stuff, stole a couple bottles of water and sat on the step out front. My head was pounding, I still felt sick I started sipping on the water, trying to get rid of the awful taste in my mouth. _Why do I let Izzy do this to me. _I sat with my head on my knees until I heard the familiar rumble of the Camaro, I slowly got up and walked to the car.

"Thank you." I said getting in but not looking at him.

"Bad night?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Lost a shoe, apparently ate Chinese food."

"Apparently?"

"Oh yeah I threw it up right before I called you." I took another sip of water and continued to stare out the window.

"Are we going to talk about this? Or maybe last night?"

"Nope" I said popping the p.

"So what I'm a self centered ass hole but you go off and get fucked up endagering your life but that's cool?"

I turned to face him for the first time since getting in the car, "You _KILLED_ someone, I did some x with a friend. They are not even close to the same thing."

Damon pulled into a gas station without saying a word but making sure to slam the door just enough I knew he was mad. I sat there and stared out the window until he came back a few minutes later he handed me a brown bag when he got in. I looked inside and there was a toothbrush, toothpaste, another bottle of water and two muffins. "What's this?"

"You said you threw up."

"You can't do something nice for me, we're arguing." I was mad that I wasn't as mad truthfully I wasn't mad anymore by the time Izzy picked me up last night he was right I didn't understand why he did what he did. He was doing what he thought needed to be done but I had a point to prove. I took out the tooth brush toothpaste water and opened the car door and brushed my teeth. "Thank you." I said.

"So we were arguing? Want to continue?" He asked sneaking a peak at me.

"No, I'm too tired, I wouldn't be a fair fight." I leaned my seat back and stared at the ceiling, "I'm sorry."

"For? You didn't kill anyone remember?"

"Well for just taking off one, and I guess for just screaming at you yesterday."

"I did what had to be done, Stefan will probably kill me anyway but hey worth a shot."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Well that depends Elana is at the boarding house."

"Take me home please."

"Hmmmm I don't know it's really tempting to watch Elana nag you."

"No please" I whined "I'll do anything."

"Anything? You really shouldn't promise anything." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Almost anything, nothing gross."

Damon smiles but continue driving not telling me we're we're we're going I ate my muffins and looked about the window, we weren't headed straight to mystic falls the area was getting kind of rural lots of woods. "You feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yeah, where are we?"

"I took the scenic route." He said pulling off on to an access road pulling away from the road so the car wouldn't be seen. He turned off the engine and looked at me "anything?" He asked again.

"I'm really starting to regret saying that." I said he laughed and climbed into the back seat I followed he pulled me on to his lap and pulled me in for a kiss. I broke away "So that's why you bought the toothpaste." I laughed. He grabbed the back of my head pulling me back down my mouth opened letting his tongue in. He gripped my hips pulling me as close to him as he could, his hands moved under my shirt and he undid my bra his hands found their way to my breast and massaged them whole still holding me prisoner with his kiss. I moaned in his mouth now realizing I was grinding him the thin leggings material rubbing up against his straining jeans giving me much needed friction. Damon pulled away and lifted my shirt off bitting at my collar bones on his way down to my chest he flicked his tongue against one nipple then the other. His hands moved back down to my hips. His mouth moved back to mine I felt both of his hands go down the back of my leggings and grab my ass. "Have you ever..?" I shook my head no.

"I think I'll cash in that anything card later." He winked.

He positioned us so I was laying with my back against the now foggy window he pulled down my leggings and panties. He ran his fingertips down the insides of my thigh and smiled as I sucked air in through my teeth. He did this a couple more times before his thumb found my clit. His lips crashed on to mine, followed by two fingers in my pussy, I moaned out I felt him smile as he kissed me. His mouth moved to my neck finding the spot that made my toes curl he added another finger he quickened his paces and with no warning I was coming I screamed out his name. I opened my eyes and he looked very satisfied with himself, he undid his belt and pulled his pants down he sat in the seat and pulled me on top of him. I crashed down on top of him and gasped as he filled me up I yanked at his shirt "This has got to go" I said breathlessly. He was all to happy to help I gripped at his bare shoulders while he bounced me up and down. He leaned me back holding me with one hand and rubbing my clit again with the other, the combination of the new angle and the outer stimulation had my eyes rolling back in my head. I came again not even sure I was forming real words at this point Damon pulled me close and tilted my head his bleeding wrist held up to me he slowed his pace just enough and bit me while I sucked from his wrist I felt him tense and explode into me, I followed right behind for a third time. We stayed like that for a couple minutes Damon had wrapped his arms around me while I caught my breath.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah." He said quietly in to my hair.

I leaned up and looked at him "That's one way to end a fight." I grabbed my leggings and shirt "and look, all on my clothing is still intact."

"I try." He said pulling up his pants and grabbing his shirt, still smiling as he climbed over the seat. I followed sitting towards the middle so I could lean on him as he finished the drive. I'd fallen asleep on him before we made it a mile down the road and when I woke up I was in my bed at home Damon's jacket on the bed next to me. Still feeling like crap I pulled it closer and let the smell send me back to sleep.


	14. Death

**I only own my oc**

I woke up and my room was dark I looked at the clock and it was eight thirty _I slept all day, _I turned on my light and looked around Damon's jacket had ended up on the floor. I cleaned up and changed my clothes, I peaked under the bathroom door and saw Elana's light on I went and knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard from the other side.

"Hey," I said I came in and sat on the bed she was in her window seat writing.

"I went to check on you earlier, you were passed out."

"Yeah, rough night." I said rubbing my hand on my neck.

"Isn't it always with Izzy? What is is with you and her?"

"I don't know... Funny I was asking myself the same thing while puking my guts out this morning."

"Why didn't you call me this morning?"

"Because... I just... I don't know, I needed a minute and it wouldn't have been a fair argument with as terrible as I felt."

"You mean I would have won for once." She laughed and I threw a pillow at her.

"We can't let that happen." I stretched out on her bed for a second before feeling my stomach growl. "Is Jenna here? I'm starving but I'm not up for explaining where I've been."

"She's been gone since Friday morning, she has a test tomorrow morning so she stayed on campus to study."

"You mean I'm off the hook."

"I covered for you Friday morning told her you went to school early to finish a project." She shrugged "If you promise to stay away from Izzy I might could be persuaded to forget about you taking off last night and sleeping off your high all day."

"Scouts honor." I signaled as I walked downstairs. I made myself some oatmeal and walked out on to the porch, I sat in the swing and rocked it. "You know it's dangerous outside at night." I heard a familiar voice behind me, I smiled into my oatmeal, "Yeah the shadow lurking boyfriend might attack." The swing stopped moving his hands on either side of me "Don't you break this swing, it's older then me and probably my favorite place in the world to sit." I said.

He walked around and sat on the swing keeping his feet on the porch he stretched his legs out I had to hold on to the armrest to keep from almost falling off. He let his feet go and we swung forward I yelped he laughed. "I'm going to dump this oatmeal on you stop." He laughed again letting the swing slow down he turned to me "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I just woke up. I was hungry. What are you doing here?"

"Stefan, while he no longer wants to kill me, also doesn't want to talk to me."

"So what you just decided to guard the house." I laughed

"Went for a walk, I just happened to end up here." He shrugged.

"Yeah ok." I laughed and took another bite. He took the bowl away from me picked up a spoonful and dumped it back into the bowl. "Why are you eating goop?"

"I like goop now give it back." He held it just out of my reach so I got up and grabbed the bowl back. "If you're just going to be aggravating you can go home." I sat back down on the swing.

He sat back down next to me "I'll be good."

We sat on the swing for a couple hours my head in his lap before I finally started to feel tired again. I stretched my arms out above my head I opened my eyes and Damon was staring at me, "What?"

"Nothing just enjoying the veiw." He smirked.

I sat up "I'm going back to bed, Elena heard we had a new history teacher starting tomorrow so I should probably got to school." He followed me inside and up to my room, he spied my journal sitting on my desk where I'd left it the other day. "You know, you're just as sassy on paper as you are in real life." He said picking it up off the desk.

"Please leave that alone." I said laying on the bed with my legs hanging off the bed.

He walked over and stuck himself between my legs and leaned over me, "Ok, but that just means I'm going to aggravate you again." He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. I pulled his face so he was looking at me, "Elana is right through that bathroom door, and we both know I can't be quiet."

He stuck his lip out to pout I grabbed it in my teeth he growled a little, I let him go "Tease." He said rolling off or me. I got myself all the way in to bed, I watched Damon lay down next me "I don't know how you're tired, didn't you sleep all day."

"Well according to an email I got from Izzy's roommate none of us slept, we went to a party I talked to a plant and then we got Chinese food and stayed up laughing at old 90s cartoons until about six I called you at seven thirty so I slept for an hour, so any sleep today is welcome." I rolled on to my stomach, Damon rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

_The woods were dark I kept hearing whispering, I followed the noise I came to a clearing. It wasn't whispering it was chanting fire sprang up from the ground, the dark figure lifted its head I couldn't make out the face. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and fell to my knees blood covered my hands._

"AHHH" I screamed as I sat up Damon fell off the bed with a _thud. "_What! What! Are you ok." I jumped out of bed and turned on the light looking in my closet mirror there was no blood no wound. "I'm- I'm fine." I said my heart was still pounding I knew he could hear it. I wasn't fine that dream felt so real my stomach was churning again. "Not fine." I said running to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I laid on the cold bathroom floor for a second trying to calm down.

"Alexis?" Damon whispered under the door. "Let me in." I reached up and closed the lid on the toilet and smacked the doorknob unlocking it "just leave me here" I said with my face still on the cool tile.

"Quit being dramatic." He picked me up off the floor and put me back into bed I had my arm thrown over my head so he startled me when he tapped my arm with a cold glass. I took the water from him and gulped down the whole glass. "Thank you."

"It's not the drugs the blood would have cleared that all all out."

"It was a nightmare, I think—- I died."

"You seem alive to me, you are kinda warm." He had his hand on my head.

"Maybe you're just cold." I moved his hand I knew he was right I felt clammy and still a little sick. "I'm never going to be able to fall back asleep." I looked at the clock three thirty.

"Probably shouldn't have ate all that goop earlier." He laughed.

"I'm glad my pain is funny to you." I closed my eyes I felt Damon reach and take my hand I felt myself drift off to sleep I don't know if I dreamed but I know I didn't have a nightmare. I woke up to the alarm going off I rolled over and smacked the snooze button Damon groaned with his face in the pillow.

"You don't have to get up Jenna won't be home until later tonight." I said getting out of bed I ran into the bathroom just beating Elana to the shower. She huffed back into her room "I'll be quick I swear."

"Jeremy doesn't deserve his own bathroom." She joked.

After my shower I walked back in my room Elana slamming the door behind me as she took over the bathroom. I walked to my closet Damon was sitting up on my bed. "What do you remember from before the accident." He asked.

I whipped around, "Excuse me?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me."

"I heard you why do you want to know?"

"I asked first." He shrugged.

"If it's not in one of those journals, nothing even then it's just a blur. Now your turn."

"I may have tried to get in your head last night." He said seeing the scowl on my face he continued, "I was trying to help you sleep I tried to dig for a childhood memory but there wasn't any."

"Stay outta my head ok." I snatched a shirt off the hanger threw it on and went downstairs Jeremy was rushing past me and out the door. I walked into the kitchen and Elana saw Elana sitting at the table eating "morning." She said

"Morning, Where's Jeremy going so fast?"

"I don't know, he was already awake and dressed when I checked on him this morning."

"Weird." I finished my breakfast and went upstairs to grab my stuff Damon was gone the window wide open "just use to door." I muttered to myself.

When I got to school I met up with Bonnie and Elana talking by Elana's locker. "I woke up in the cemetery both times." Bonnie's said.

"I thought my nightmares were bad." I said.

"Have you asked your grams?" Elena asked.

"She'd just tell me to embrace it."

"Maybe you should." I shrugged.

"Says the one who's dead ancestor isn't invading her dreams."

The bell rang signaling we were late for class, we all rushed in on behind the other by the time I made it to my seat and unfamiliar, tall, sandy haired man walked in and closed the door. He walked up to the board and started writing and talking "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "_Ala-ric" but it's "Alaric," okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."_

When class was over Rick stopped me "Alexis Gilbert?"

"Yeah?" I stopped at his desk.

"Mr Tanner didn't care for you or your brother very much did he?" I didn't say anything "Your work is brilliant your attendance _meh."_

_"_Yeah, I get bored."

"Well how about showing up to class and I'll toss the whole file he's got on you."

"Just this class," I laughed "deal."

When school ended I walked out into the parking lot when I got to my truck I noticed Damon talking to Bonnie _what's he doing _I walked towards them "Next time she pops up you tell her I said a deal's a deal." I heard Damon say. Bonnie looked up "_Hey Alexis" _

"Hey," I stared at Damon not sure what I'd walked up on I needed an excuse "Bonnie my truck won't start can you give me a ride home?"

"Yeah of course I was giving Elana a lift anyway."

"Kay I just need to talk to Damon for a second." I grabbed his arm diggin my fingers in a little more then needed. "What are you doing here."

"Minding my own business, what's wrong with your truck?"

"Leave Bonnie alone."

"You didn't answer my question." He snatched my keys out of my hand and walked towards my truck. Nervous because I knew my truck was fine I held my hand out and watched the keys snap back to my hand. "So much for minding your own business." I said. I turned to head to Bonnie's car when he stepped in front of me. "I need that necklace, you know that."

"Well we established I can't get it for you and I'd prefer if you didn't scare the shit out of my friends." We stared at each other for a minute before I handed him my truck keys. "There's nothing wrong with it, but you can bring it to my house.

I got in Bonnie's car and we left, "He's such a creep." Elana said "The only person Damon is remotely nice to is you Alexis."

I shrugged my shoulders "I have my own way of dealing with Damon."

"Bonnie you need to stay away from him." Elana said.

"I'm trying, he just keeps showing up." Bonnie said looking at Elana.

"Well you don't need to be alone tonight you're coming to stay the night with us. Well make it a girls night." Elana said looking back at me then to Bonnie again.

Suddenly Bonnie pulled off the road and got out of the car and threw the necklace into a field when she got back into the car I asked "Are you ok?"

"I am now."

Bonnie dropped Elana and me at the house I was in the process of opening the door when I heard my truck pull in the driveway. "I thought it was broken?" She asked walking in the house.

"Guess he fixed it." I pulled the door closed and turned to talk to Damon who had disappeared. "_Ok then." _I went upstairs and finished up some homework before Elana came up letting me know that Caroline and Bonnie we're here. "Ugh Caroline." I said getting out of my chair.

"Yes Caroline and you will be on your best behavior." Elana stuck her finger in my face I pushed it away and headed to the kitchen.

"Where's your gaudy necklace?" Caroline asked Bonnie

"I got rid of it." Bonnie answered.

"Why you could have given it to me." Caroline whined.

"What, Why? You just called it ugly." I said.

"I'm sure I could have found something to match it with."

"Mmhmm" I said.

"Ok" Elana interjected "who's up for manicures everyone got their kit?"

"Mines in my bag." Bonnie said Caroline walked over to search for it.

"We all know I just use the stuff in your kit Elana." I laughed.

"Bonnie Bennett you lying bitch." We all turned to see what had upset the queen bee to see her holding the necklace.

"I swear I threw it in a field." Bonnie said.

"It's true both me and Alexis saw her do it." Elana said mouth wide.

"Well then how did it end up in your bag?"

"Emily" me and Bonnie both whispered at the same time.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked

"A ghost." Bonnie said

"Oh sure the ghost has a name now?"

"See this is why I can't talk to you."

"Sure you can."

"Ok fine I'm a witch, Alexis too."

"Sure you are."

"See this is what I mean you can't just brush off what you don't understand."

Me and Elana let the two argue for a little while finally I came up with an idea. "Why don't we have a seance?" I blurted out.

The three looked at me, after a little convincing we moved upstairs to Elana's room I grabbed some candles and Bonnie lit them we sat in a circle .

"Emily if your here show us a sign" Bonnie said. The candles flared up

"Was that-" Caroline said.

"Just the air conditioning."

"Emily if you're here show us another sign." Caroline said looking around nothing happend. Bonnie went to say something else when the windows burst open. She jumped up "I can't I'm done." She snatched the necklace off and threw it to the floor. I closed the windows and Elana turned on the light.

"Guys the necklace it's gone." Bonnie said.

"Yeah sure Bonnie." Caroline sneered.

"It was right here." Bonnie pointed and we all started looking around. Bonnie walked over to the bathroom "uh guys" she said walking in, we went to follow only to have the door slam in our faces. The next minute was a blur of screaming banging on the the door from both times the lights flickered and no matter how hard I tried my magic wouldn't open the door. Then as suddenly as it started it all stopped. The door opened and there was Bonnie calm as can be.

"Really Bonnie were you faking the whole thing?" Caroline snapped.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Elana asked.

"I'm fine I must go." Bonnie brushed past us towards the stairs.

"Go go where?"

"Thank you for having me." Bonnie took a couple steps

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elana yelled after her

"Emily." I yelled. Bonnie turned around "I can't let him have it."

"Have what where are you going?"

"To where it all began."

Before Bonnie was out the door Elana was on the phone with Stephan.

**Damon's pov**

After hearing the conversation Stefan had had with Elana I headed off to the old Fells church when I caught up with Emily I said "Long time no see, you sure have changed."

"I can't let you free them." She replied.

"We had a deal Emily you protect her I protect your family. Considering who your possessing I'd say I held up my end of the deal."

"Things have changed I won't let you put these people in danger."

I went to lunge for the necklace Emily waved her hand and I was impaled by a tree.

**Alexis pov**

I rode with Stefan and Elana to the church when we got there Stefan went to help Damon down.

"This hurts, this right here is why I eat people." He said.

"Emily Stop." I yelled.

"I won't let him free them." She said. She wasn't looking at me but drawing symbols in the dirt.

"What do you mean free them?" Stefan asked "what are you not telling us Damon."

"This town doesn't deserve this."

"Emily I swear-" Damon started still healing.

I walked up I was only a couple of feet from Emily the necklace was on the ground I could get it if I was fast enough. I made my move but I wasn't fast enough Emily pinned me to a tree I felt like I was being strangled by an invisible rope my toes barely touching the ground "You stay out of this. That magic doesn't belong to you and there are plenty of spirits on the other side waiting for it's return." She let go I grabbed my neck gasping for breath. Flames rose up around Emily she threw the necklace into the air as it exploded I heard Damon yell "NO!" The flames dissapeared and Damon attacked.

It happened so fast I heard Elana scream and Stefan pull Damon off he was gone before I could blink. Still catching my breath I crawled over to Elana and Stefan. I watched him bite his wrist and let Bonnie drink from it once she had woken up he explained to her about the healing properties of vampire blood. Elana took Bonnie over to the truck to explain the best she could about what was going on. Stefan helped me up "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I croaked our and winced in pain I got up and walked to the truck.

Elana dropped me off at home she decided to stay at Bonnie's for the night since it was a no vampire zone. "Are you sure your going to be ok?" She asked for the thousandth time. I nodded since talking hurt. I walked upstairs and turned the light on in my room Damon was sitting on my bed if I could have screamed I would have. I pointed to the window.

"So what you're not even going to talk to me?" He asked getting off the bed.

I grabbed a notebook from my desk and wrote out _if I could talk I'd fucking scream at you. _I threw the notebook down and went to the mirror, there were bruises already forming on my neck like someone had really tried to strangle me. Damon came up behind me, I pushed away from him and picked up the notebook again _"you lied to me AGAIN!" _My blood was boiling, I was tired, hurt and just ready to be left alone. "_Just leave." _I wrote.

Damon opened his mouth a few times trying to think of what to say he finally turned around and grabbed his jacket off the chair before he got to the window I threw the notebook and hit him square in the back. He turned around "That stays." I whispered pointing to the jacket. He smirked. "You can have it back after we talk about what happened tonight." I turned and grabbed the pencil case from my desk and threw it, Damon was too quick for me and it busted open against the wall Damon was gone leaving me to clean up the mess.


	15. Georiga

**I own nothing but my oc** **I hope you guys like the new update I rewrote this like 50 times. There is a lemon close to the end. Also a small explanation of Alexis's magic, not the whole story though gotta keep y'all interested lol. Well enjoy! **

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring some pop song, I slapped it not in the mood. The bruising on my neck wasn't as bad as I thought I would be I could easily hide most of it with my hair and a hoodie, the dark circles under my eyes were another story. I spent most of the night restless between nightmares and just not being able to get comfortable it was a long night.

When I walked downstairs I saw Jeremy sitting with his sketch pad on the couch I walked over to Jenna at the table and whispered "Jeramy is drawing." I put my finger to my lips so she wouldn't say anything my voice still sounded a little rough, I grabbed some coffee and sat across from her. "Where's Elana?" She asked.

"Her and Bonnie have a project for English she stayed over so they could finish it." I lied.

She eyes me suspiciously but since it was Elana I'm sure she bought it. "You'll never guess who's back in town."

"OMG Backstreets Back?!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Don't be dumb," she laughed "Logan came by and practically begged me to invite him in."

I chocked on my coffee, "Eww don't, three strikes he's out."

"I know, oh I almost forgot Jeremy introduces me to your new history teacher he's pretty."

"I don't know if pretty is the word I'd use." I said I checked my phone and saw it was time to go "Bye Jenna," When I got outside I sent Damon a quick text _Can we talk? Logan is back_

When I got to school I found Bonnie and Elana talking by her locker. When I walked up Bonnie instantly looked guilty. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

Bonnie not making eye contact "I told grams about what happened not the woods..."

"And what did she say."

"She can't help you anymore as far as she's concerned it was a warning from the spirits."

"Excuse me?" I was mad and hurt I've known Sheila my whole life. "What does she think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know but she won't budge. She says if we anger the spirits enough they will punish us."

I stormed off with out another word I got in my Jeep and left I just started driving without a destination and ended up at the Boarding house. Sheriff Forbes was walking out as I went to ring the bell, "Oh hi Liz."

"Alexis? Shouldn't you be at school."

"Craziest thing I think I left my history book here."

"Mmhmm" She eyed me, I assume my explanation was good enough because she waved good bye and got in her car.

Damon was standing by the door, "liar" he mumbled behind a smirk.

"Oh yes cause you're one to talk." I walked passed him into the living room.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what _are_ you doing here."

I didn't say anything I was still mad about Bonnie's grams I was mad about Damon's reaction when Emily blew his one chance to bits, not to mention the fact that he almost killed one of my best friends. "We need to talk."

"Can it wait I've got some vampire hunting to do?" He stopped for a moment "Actually do you want to help?"

"Can you give me five minutes please? It's..." I looked at my watch "eight thirty and I've already had the day from hell." He looked at me with a blank expression and I took that as my cue to continue. "Sheila won't teach me anymore because of Emily."

"So teach yourself incase you haven't noticed there is a whole library here and I'm sure there is something helpful in there."

"It's not just that I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm evil or something. Bonnie said she is taking what Emily said as a warning."

"Well you don't seem evil to me, and believe me I've seen some evil." He stopped and looked at me he moved the hair off my neck that was bunched up around the top of my sweatshirt. "I can heal that for you if you want."

"No, it's fine. Why did you attack Bonnie? The way you reacted last night when she blew up that crystal, and not mentioning the whole twenty-seven other vampires in that tomb what was the point?"

"This is going to take way longer then five minutes."

"I'm serious Damon you were ok with letting almost thirty vampires loose on Mystic Falls? Hello I'm a human I'd be one of their dinners."

"I... I just have to free Kathrine. Emily fucked me over and broke our deal, I reacted badly. I would have made sure you didn't get hurt."

"Really? How?" Damon didn't answer I knew there were still things he wasn't telling me "If you want Kathrine fine but don't string me along just to pass the time." I crossed my arms in front of my chest to add emphasis on my point.

"No one is stringing anyone along." He said his blue eyes meeting my green ones "Now I've let you vent, will you help me or not?"

"Is this about Logan?"

"Logan?"

"Jesus what's the point of having a phone if you're not going to check it. Logan fell came to my house last night begging Jenna to let him in."

"He must be who attacked the woman last night that's why Liz was here." He dug in his pocket and pulled out the compass. "I need you to use this to help find Logan, I'll be close by but not enough to mess with the signal."

"You're just going to send me alone to deal with a bloodlusting vampire"

"It's daylight stay outside and you'll be fine, I have an idea of where he's hiding."

We got into Damon's car and headed to an area that had several abandoned warehouses he dropped me off and said "I'll be here within seconds of your phone call." He handed me the compass and took off.

**Damon's pov**

As I parked the car I couldn't help thinking about the bruises on Alexis's neck, they were my fault she was trying to get that necklace, Emily would never have even noticed her if it wasn't for that. _Here I am putting her in danger again._ Maybe I should just give this up take a leaf out of Stefan's book and just leave, the only thing holding me here is Alexis. She thinks I'm stringing her along if I leave after this maybe she'll be mad enough that she'll get over it faster. My phone vibrated in the seat when I saw it was Alexis I answered and zipped off on her direction.

"This is it." She said handing me back the compass.

"You stay out here, I don't need you getting hurt and you don't need to let him know your a witch."

She was staring at her shoes and spoke softly "I can handle myself."

"Well handle yourself out here ok?" She still wasn't looking at me.

When I walked inside I had to commend Logan it was a perfect hiding spot no windows, remote. I saw him just a second too late. BANG BANG BANG shots rang out and I had three bullets to the chest.

"I have a bunch of these nifty bullets so don't try any thing." Logan said as he prowled around me all I could think was Alexis needs to stay outside "You don't want to do this." Another bang from his gun and I was shot on the shoulder. "AHH FUCK" I yelled. I heard the door swing open and slam against the wall.

**Alexis's pov**

I saw Damon sitting on the floor I must have startled Logan because before I got half way to Damon a shot rang out and hit me in the thigh. "Fuck... stop shooting me!" I yelled out as my knees hit the ground. I threw my hands up "Stop I'm not a vampire."

"I told you to stay outside." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Hey you two have your argument later." Logan spat he snatched the back of my shirt and dragged me over by Damon. "I didn't expect to have an audience."

Damon pulled a bullet out of his chest and looked at my leg. "Don't touch it you're not bleeding too bad but if you pull that out it may."

"Your brother turned me that night." Logan continued.

"He couldn't have turned you, hell he didn't even kill you that was Vikki."

"Whoever then, she bit me and I woke up like this behind a car lot on route 4, someone buried me."

"Yeah that happens." Damon said pulling out another bullet. "You don't turn from a bite, you have to die with vampire blood in your system. Someone else found you first and fed you their blood." Finished removing his bullets he looked at my leg again it was starting to hurt a lot more.

"Who would do something like that? Why?" Logan questioned.

"That's what I want to know."

"It's not like the welcoming committee showed up with a hand book. Once I got myself out of my shallow grave I went home and couldn't get in."

"You have to be invited."

"I know I live alone, so now I just sit at the Ramada watching pay per veiw and eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." He paused scratching his head with his gun, "All I can think about is killing and and blood I really like killing."

"Yeah that'll happens your going to have to learn to control that. Wait, the police only found one body."

"I know I got tired so I left one." Logan pointed to a pile of bodies behind him. "They just keep piling up." When I looked behind him I almost threw up.

"Those we're innocent people." I said barely more then a whisper.

"All I can think about is my girl friend kissing her, killing her." Logan continued.

"Stay away from Jenna." I tried to get up but Damon held me in place.

"You probably love her, anything you felt before is going to be magnified another thing you're going to have to learn to control."

"How do you walk in the sun? The council would never suspect you." I put my hand over Damon's hiding his ring Logan didn't notice to busy musing to himself. "There isn't even anything in the journals about it."

"The journals?" Damon and I asked at the same time.

"You little girl need to bone up on your family history, the founding families wrote in journals to be passed down to the next generation to keep them safe from things that go bump in the night."

"Who turned you." Damon yelled I could see he was all healed up and getting ready to run, he tightened the grip on my hand.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan asked again.

"I asked first."

"Guess were at an impasse." Logan held up the gun "well I have placed to go people to kill."

Before he could pull the trigger I threw up my hands "NO" I yelled and he crumpled to the ground with a snapped neck. "Did I just... kill someone."

Damon pulled me up throwing my arm over his shoulder and half carried me towards the door. "Nope he's going to wake up in a little bit and be pissed." He picked me up and zipped us back to his car. He held out my leg "this is going to hurt."

"Wait give me your belt." I said he looked at me funny but did what I asked I folded it in a half and went to bite on it.

"That's a three hundred dollar belt." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you rather have me screaming for the whole neighborhood to hear?" I put the belt in my mouth and Damon dug to pull out the bullet. I was glad I thought to use the belt because Damon retrieving the bullet was worse then getting shot in the first place. He was right to tell me not to pull the bullet out in the warehouse once he got it out blood started pouring out Damon immediately bit into his wrist and offered it to me I took it more then willingly.

"We have to go." I said as I wiped my mouth "there's a career fair at the school Jenna's going to be there and as soon as it gets dark-"

"Hey, calm down I'll take you back to your truck and then go to the school I'll keep an eye on Jenna Stefan already knows what's going on I'm sure hes already there. You go home and change an meet me." Damon said not breaking eye contact. I took a deep breath "You're right." I said.

"Always a tone of surprise" he smirked.

Once I got home I ran upstairs everyone was already gone I grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find throwing them on and running back out to my truck. I sped to the school when I got there I found Elana and Stefan "Have you seen Logan?" I asked.

"No but I've been keeping an eye out for him." Stefan replied.

"Why what's wrong?" Elana asked

"Vikki killed Logan, but he's a vampire now." I said she looked around, "There, talking to Jenna." Elana said pointing.

"You get Jenna and get her out of here."

Elana did what she was told and me and Stefan walked up to block Logan, "How's the neck?" I asked.

"Fine no thanks to you," He looked at Stefan " ahhh the younger Salvatore brother lets skip the whole who turned me argument I've already had with your brother and tell me how you walk in the sun."

"As far as I know me and Damon are the only ones who are able to."

"Yes but the fact that neither of you will tell me how means that it's possible for others." He paused for a moment "You know, I'm pretty famous around here I could expose all of you."

"Get used to being a night walker and don't threaten me again." Stefan said staring him down and shoving him out of the way.

I looked around for Damon and couldn't find him realizing I lost Logan I decided to ask if anyone had seen him finding Matt, "Hey have you seen Logan Fell I had some questions about broadcast journalism."

"Yeah he just left with Caroline." He said.

I tried to keep my face calm, "ok thanks."

I found Stefan and tried to call Damon only to be sent straight to voicemail. _Damn it. _ I called Stefan and he picked up right away "Hey Logan has Caroline and I can't get a hold of Damon."

_"I'll take care of it." _He said before hanging up. I spotted Liz who looked like she'd just gotten a pretty disturbing phone call. I was eavesdropping when I heard her say "ok stay right there she called a code in to her radio and I followed her out jumping in my truck I tailed her and got to Damon and Logan as he threw Damon to the ground and took off.

I jumped out of the truck knowing he was fine but had to make it look good. "Faker." I whispered. He gave me a quick smirk before getting up and going to talk to the Sheriff. When he came back I had questions. "You totally could have taken Logan Why didn't you?"

"He said he's got information on the tomb I'm not the only one trying to open it."

"You think he was telling the truth?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to meet him you go home I'll come by after."

"I need to go check on Elena first she was pretty freaked out when she found out Logan turned."

I drove back to the school and saw her truck was gone I tried to call her but she didn't answer. _What's with everyone ignoring me today. _I pulled back out into the road my phone rang it was Elana "Hey where are you? I asked.

_"I'm almost home, Alexis she looks exactly like me."_

"Who?" But I already knew what she was talking about.

_"Kathrine, where are you? I really need to talk."_

I'll be there in a- holy shit!" I slammed on my breaks to avaoid hitting the man in the road I didn't, my Jeep flipped my head slammed into the window my truck was upside down.

**Damon's pov**

My phone rang I saw it was Elana "What?" I answered

"_Something happened to Alexis I was on the phone with her and then a bunch of loud noise and the line went dead."_

"I'll find her." I said I hung up the phone and sped down the road when I saw the truck there was a man walking up to it, who vamp speed took off when I got out of the car. She was conscious pulling at her seat belt trying to get out of the car. I leaned down at the drivers side window "cover your face." I said, she did and I smashed out the window "ok put your hands on the roof when the seat belt snaps you're going to fall." I watched her brace her self while I broke the seatbelt like it was nothing, she fell downward and I caught her before her head could hit the roof I pulled her out through the window. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She bent down and pulled her bag out of the car and started looking for something.

"What are you doing?"

"My phone I was talking on it when I hit... where did he go?"

"Vampire, he took off when I got her."

She found her phone and got of the ground brushing the glass off her pants. "How did you find me?"

"Elana called, said you'd gotten into an accident you should probably call her back."

She held up her phone, "Its fucked." And it was the screen was completely gone. I tossed her mine and said "Call her from the road. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, my head hurts a little." She said walking to the Camaro, I assume the blood from earlier probably already healed any injuries. I moved her truck off the road before joining her she'd just hung up with Elana. She turned to me "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I said she seemed satisfied with the answer because she leaned her seat back and closed her eyes. We'd been driving all night before my phone rang, Elana again. "Seriously, what now?"

_"Where are you guys? I thought you were bringing Alexis home, is she ok?"_

"We're on a little road trip, she'll be back tomorrow."

_"She's going willingly? Did you kidnap my sister."_

"Stop being dramatic, she's fine asleep but fine I can wake her up if you want."

_"No I'll cover for her... Damon why do I look like Kathrine?"_

"I have no clue you and Steffy should figure that out together. Bye now." I hung up the phone and noticed Alexis was awake.

**Alexis's pov**

I stretched my arms above my head feeling better now I leaned my seat up and said "Where are we?"

"A highway headed south."

"Well aren't you just a wealth of information." I looked out the window I really didn't recognize anything. "Who was the guy I hit."

"I don't know we don't have a bar we all hang out at and swap stories."

"Does this road trip include food? Between leaving school and Logan and crashing my truck I haven't eaten anything. Oh my poor truck it's totaled isn't it?"

"Oh yeah it's toast. We're almost there if you can wait on the food I promise it will be worth it."

"I can not wait. I would literally eat you at this point." I laughed

"Ha! I'd win that fight." He laughed and pulled off an exit ramp and stopped at a gas station he came out with a bag and handed it to me I opened it up "Again with the muffins." I laughed opening one up.

"I can take them back and you can starve." The smile he had told me he was bluffing.

"No I like muffins, so really where are we."

"Georgia, I'm following a new lead to get in to that tomb, a witch I know owns a bar just outside of Atlanta if there's a way in she'll know."

I picked at my muffin I knew what I needed to say but I didn't want to. A couple minutes passed before I said "I don't think I can handle it if she comes out of that tomb and takes you away from me." Damon went to speak but I held up my hand "I know we've talked about this a hundred times but maybe after we get back we just take a break until she's out and you know what you want."

He took my hand "I am very well aware of what I want. If you're not sure then you need to speak up."

I didn't have time to answer he pulled up to a building with the word Bree's on the awning. "We're here." He said getting out of the car he walked around to help me out. We walked in an a woman who I could only assume was Bree walked over "No, no it can't be Damon. My honey pie." She pulled him in and gave him a kiss. The jealous girl friend in me flared up and I cleared my throat loudly. Bree ignored me as we followed her to the bar and took a seat.

"Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" She poured some shots and pushed them in front of us. "Drink up!" Her and Damon drank theirs I pushed mine to Damon needing more then a couple muffins to start drinking

Bree turned her attention away from Damon "So, how'd he rope you in?"

"Tried to kill me," I shrugged "can I just have some coffee please?" When she came back with my coffee I asked "So how did you two meet?"

"Oh about 20 years ago I was a freshman in college and I saw this beautiful man on campus and fell in love and when he told me his secret and that made me love him even more because I have a secret of my own." She smiled

"Damon said you were a witch." I said stirring my coffee

"You're one to talk I could feel the magic coming from you when you walked in the door. You're not a normal witch though are you?"

"If you mean was I born a witch no, I was in a car crash and drowned when I woke up BAM magic." I made an arch gesture with my hands.

"Well lucky you sounds like an elemental to me."

"A What-a-What?" I asked

"Elemental, while natural born witches rely on the spirits, nature, and light for their magic you rely on nothing but yourself and your surroundings the shadows don't hurt either."

I thought for a moment "So Glenda does that make me a good witch or a bad witch?" I said, Damon snorted into his drink.

"Well Dorothy," She said catching my joke "that just means you need to be very careful who you align yourself with. You're a rare commodity and there are dangerous people out there who would be more then happy to get their hands on you."

"Doesn't really matter now the woman who was helping me won't anymore because the spirits want their magic back."

"Oh hunny don't you listen to that they couldn't take it back if they tried from what I've read not even death can take it from you." Bree walked in to the back.

"Maybe you could help me open the tomb." Damon said downing his shot. I didn't answer truth be told I didn't care if that box ever got opened. Bree came back with a large leather bound book "It won't have all your answers but it's a start." She said. I walked out to put the book in Damon's car.

**Damon's pov**

"So Bree there has to be another way in that tomb."

"After all these years it's still only Kathrine."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the real deal with Alexis, it was all about her but now I just want to get her out. You know kind of a payment for turning me."

"Whatever you say but like I told you it's three simple steps comet, crystal, spell."

"I don't have the crystal we had a little mishap."

"Well then you're not getting into that tomb, Emily's magic is absolute."

"What about Alexis? You said yourself she's powerful."

"She is but trying to undo that magic would most likely kill her. If you really feel the way you say about her then you will leave this alone."

**Alexis's pov**

When I came back in Bree was setting down two plates in front of Damon. I sat down next to him "Oh my god food. so you really don't know why Kathrine and Elana are body doubles?" I asked before taking a bite of the burger in front of me.

"Not a clue."

"I wonder if we're related to her."

"She would have had to have had a child before she turned."

"Right vampires can't have kids."

I finished my food and Bree came over dropping off a beer for Damon and taking my plate "Hang on." I leaned over the bar looking at the multiple bottles of liquor "Can I have a double of Jameson and a coke." Damon looked at me. "What I deserve it." I laughed as Bree dropped off my drink. We talked about nonsense for a while Bree got nostalgic some how a drinking contest started and I was totally out of my league.

There was music playing and I was just drunk enough to want to dance I pulled Damon out of his chair and he didn't protest. It took no time before I was grinding on Damon and as tight as he was holding my hips he seemed to be enjoying himself. The song ended Damon turned me around facing him, he pulled lowered his head and pulled me in for a kiss that felt like fire. I'm not sure if it was the whiskey or just Damone but I needed more and I needed it now. I pulled him towards the bathrooms "Where are we going?" He asked.

I didn't say anything I just kissed him again pushing my self as close to him as I could he must have go the message because he lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist and walked through the bathroom door locking it behind him. He set me on the counter breaking away from our kiss he tangled his fingers in my hair pulling my head back and kissing down my throat. Quickly ridding myself of my t shirt he unsnapped my bra and nipped down my chest taking a nipple into his mouth he bit and flicked while giving the other breast ample attention with his hand I moaned out and gripped his shoulders feeling him smile before switching sides. He moved back up to my neck and I found his belt and undid it followed by the button and zipper pushing his pants down just enough that his erection was on full display. I started rubbing it he let out a groan and returned to my mouth deepening the kiss as I continued pumping his dick he pulled me off the counter and said, "You need to loose those jeans before I rip them off." I pulled them off with my panties and he lifted me up again pushing himself into my dripping folds he pinned me up against a wall bitting and sucking my neck pumping into me. I dragged my fingernails down his back sure I broke skin and cried out his name came tensing around his dick, he continued for a few seconds before finishing and gently set me back on the ground holding me up still since my legs felt like jelly.

Once I regained my balance I pulled my clothes on I turned to Damon, "Well then," I said "never done that before. I'll go ahead and check sex in a bathroom off my list."

"Glad I could help." He laughed before pulling me in for a quick kiss and leading the way out of the bathroom. While avaoiding the glances of the people clearly waiting for it to be unoccupied I signaled to Damon I was going to step outside. When I walked out the cool air felt amazing but that was the last thing I remember before it all went black.

**Damon's pov**

"Where's your girl?" Bree asked.

She walked outside a few minutes ago but it was weird she hadn't come back in yet. I walked outside not seeing her I walked around back. When I saw her she was laying on the ground unconscious, I sped over but before I got to her I got cracked with a bat.

"What the hell? Who are you?"

"Of course you don't know." Replied the attacker "you killed my girlfriend."

"What?" Alexis said I saw her sit up hand on the back of her head

"She went went to visit Stefan and Damon killed her."

"Lexi" Alexis said moving closer "I met her she said you were human."

"To be with someone forever you have to live forever." He said pouring gasoline on Damon.

"She told my sister when it's real you can't walk away." She was still moving closer.

"Well you won't have to make that choice." He pulled out a match.

"Stop please, killing him isn't going to make you feel better. You won't be hurting him he'll be dead, you'll hurt me a girl you don't even know. You'll put me in the position you're in right now. Lexi loved you and she wouldn't want you to do this."

He kicked me before throwing the match away and started to walk away. Alexis ran over to me and looked at the man and said "Thank you."

"It wasn't for you." He said before zipping off

"Are you ok?" She asked looking back at me.

"Yeah go to the car I need to have some words with Bree." I said

I watched her get in the Camaro before walking inside. "We're leaving I just wanted to say good bye." She was turned away from me "it was nice to see you Damon."

"No goodbye kiss?" I flashed in front of her.

"I'm full of vervain." She said I could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"And?"

"You killed my friend. Lexi didn't deserve what you did to her." She was backing away slowly

"So you call a vampire hit man to take me out." I grabbed her by the throat.

"The tomb can be opened." She said

"You're lying."

"Emily's grimoire, it will have the answers."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know but if you can get ahold of it you can get in that tomb, I'm telling the truth."

"I know and that makes me feel almost bad for what's going to happen." Before she could say another word I reached into her chest and pulled out her heart flinging it across the bar. I watched her crumple to the floor before grabbing a towel wiping my hand off, picking up my jacket and walking out to the car.

**Alexis's pov.**

Damon got into the car and I was immediately hit with the smell of gas he tossed me his jacket "I don't need that smelling like gas." He said. I rolled down the window to try and bring some fresh air in the car. "I already have a concussion let's not add to that headache.

"Hold on." He got out of the car and opened the trunk when he came back he'd changed clothes. "Better?"

"Much. You killed Bree didn't you?"

"Yeah, she called bat boy on me I wasn't going to risk her sending someone else after me."

"If he had dropped that match on you I would have killed him." I said knowing deep down that it was true.

"Yeah, so where was the witchy juju?"

"I was disoriented, and overly emotional I didn't want to risk hurting you by not being in control."

"Well thanks for not killing me, and saving my life." He reached over taking my hand in his.

"I'm really tired." I went to lean my seat back.

"Oh no no no." He bit into his wrist and held it out to me I didn't take it. "No blood no sleep, you most definitely have a concussion and I'm going to need you not to die in my car."

I took his wrist and immediately my headache was gone along with the tired feeling, we spent the ride home talking mostly about the places he'd lived his favorite being the time he spent in New York. When we finally got to the boarding house I noticed Elana's truck in the driveway. "Looks like somebody decided to make nice." I said with a laugh. "I need a shower."

"I'll be happy to help." He winked and we headed inside.


	16. Truths

**I own nothing but my oc. The lyrics are from the song airplanes with bob and Hayley Williams **

Damon led the way into the house but before we could get upstairs Elana stopped us, "Did you know we were adopted?"

"Well hello to you too. No we we're not, what are you talking about?" I said realizing I had a death grip on Damon's hand.

"It's true," Stefan spoke up. "I went through some records your parents names are on both of your birth certificates but there is nothing about your mom being admitted or even that she was pregnant. With twins she would have needed extra care."

"Well our dad was a doctor maybe he took care of it." I knew I was grasping but if this was true my whole life was a lie.

"You were born in the hospital." He said.

My mind reeling I looked at Elana "Can you take me home please." She nodded and kissed Stefan good bye. I let go of Damon's hand he pulled me in for a hug "I'll come by later ok?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and walked out to the truck.

"They lied to us our entire life." I whispered

"I know." She said

"Does Stefan know who our real parents are?"

"No, he said that digging into Kathrine could put us in more danger."

When we got to the house and walked in I immediately heard Jenna "Alexis Leigh Gilbert get your ass in this kitchen." I walked in with Elana right behind me and saw she was sitting at the table "Where have you been and don't say Bonnie's because I talked to her grams and that is a lie."

"Oh yes let's talk about liars." I spat.

Jenna's face changed from anger to hurt "What are you talking about I haven't lied to you."

"So we're not adopted then?" Elana asked.

"How did you find out? I promised your mother I wouldn't be the one to tell you guys they were supposed to." Jenna said looking between me and Elana.

"So it's true then?" I asked.

"Yes it's true. I'm sorry I promised."

"Whatever Jenna." I stormed out of the room taking the stairs two at a time and making sure to slam my door. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got done I decided it was time to take a look at the book that Bree had given me. I put my headphones in and sat at my desk and started reading.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_

In the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now, wish right now

_

A tap on the shoulder made me jump and yank out my headphones I turned to see Damon smiling at me.

"You scared me." I said putting the book down and climbing on the bed.

"To be fair I knocked, learn anything."

"Not much, but I just picked it up. According to the book most elementals have one element that creates more power then the others fire, water, etcetera. Unfortunately more often then not they let the power go to their head and end up being killed by other witches for being harbingers of evil... so I have that going for me."

"Let's change the subject, did you talk to Jenna? About being adopted."

I laid back and groaned "Let's not even start on that." I pulled a pillow over my face. I felt him lay down next to me he lifted up the pillow looking at me in the eyes. "It's going to be ok. You know that right?"

"No I don't know that and unless you're a vampire fortune teller you don't either."

There was a knock on the door. "GO AWAY JENNA!" Elana opened the door "Jenna left, she went to the grill. Hi Damon."

He waved at her "Can I help you?" I asked. I don't know why I was being short with her she got her world rocked just as hard as I did. "I'm sorry."

"No, I get it your mad I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

"Does Jeremy know yet? Is he here?"

"He's here but no he doesn't know, I figured we'd tell him together."

I got up from my bed earning a groan from Damon and walked over to my desk, pulled out a joint from my stash box. "Then yes there is something you can do for me, you can go grab Jeremy and we're going to have a family meeting on the roof."

"Fine but we're climbing out Jeremy's window not mine, you guys always purposely blow smoke back in my room _and _I'm not smoking that."

"Oh I wasn't planning on sharing, Baby bro can bring his own." I said, with that Elana walked down the hall to Jeremy's room.

"Sorry to ditch you." I said sitting back on the bed.

"It's fine go have your family moment, I'm sure I can find something to amuse myself with." He kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll call you tomorrow, oh and before I forget wanna be my date for the Decade Dance Saturday?"

"Of course." He said and then was gone.

Telling Jeremy while both Elana and I were nervous was so easy and it turned into a long needed conversation between siblings complete with jokes. We were still on the roof when Jenna came back she stopped on the sidewalk and waved. While I was still upset about Jenna not telling us the truth I knew it wasn't her fault I waved back, before she went inside.

"Well guys, we have school tomorrow so we should probably call it a night." I said before climbing back in Jeremy's window. We said our good nights and I walked downstairs Jenna was still up fiddling with something in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." I said.

"It's ok, talk about it tomorrow?" She said.

I nodded and walked back up to my room and smiled when I say Damon's jacket laying on the bed.

School went along like any other day I was still avoiding Bonnie, and because of my road trip with Damon I had a bunch of homework to catch up on. I rode home with Elana and Stefan really missing having my own mode of transportation. I went to my room and started on some homework. I heard Elana and Stefan talking about vervain jewelry through the bathroom, I got curious and walked into her room flipping on the bed. "Whatca doin'?" I asked.

Elana held out a bracelet to me, "You should take this."

"No I can't be compelled..." I paused looking at the extra plants that Stefan had brought. "How would I turn this in to a tea?"

"Why?" Stefan asked "It would probably piss Damon off if you drugged him."

"Not for Damon, I can't be compelled but if there are vampires after me and Elana then it would probably be a good idea if I also couldn't be eaten."

"Dry it out crush it and then brew it like you would any tea." He said

"Why would it matter about Damon?" Elana said "You wouldn't be stupid enough to let him feed off of you."

My silence was answer enough for Elana.

"Are you kidding me he could kill you. Why would you put up with that pain."

"Number one, it doesn't hurt quite the opposite actually." I smirked.

"Eww" Elana said making a face.

"And number two he won't hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"Actually," Stefan spoke up "I'm pretty sure she's the one person Damon wouldn't hurt, it's a nice change seeing his humanity intact even if it's only when Alexis is in the room. He's even been drinking from blood bags instead of hunting."

"Really?" I asked suprised.

"Yeah noticed it last night after he came home he's got a freezer full in the basement."

Just then Jeremy yelled up the stairs "HEY I NEED MONEY FOR THE PIZZA."

"I'll get it." Elana said before walking out of the room.

I got down the stairs as the pizza guy was walking out the door. I followed Stefan's instructions and within an hour I had liquid vampire be gone. I poured the liquid in a bottle and took it upstairs, I started on my mountains of homework.

I woke up Friday morning to Elana pounding on my door. "Hey if your riding with me I'm leaving in like ten minutes."

I'd fallen asleep at my desk halfway through my history paper. "Shit, I'll be right there." I got dressed in a hurry and planned to do my hair in the car, gathering up my stuff I saw the vervain sitting on my desk. I took a couple big sips before rushing out to the car.

"I hope the insurance company totals my car soon." I said jumping in the front seat.

"Why you don't like riding with me?" Elana replied.

"No I just like being able to come and go as I please."

"I'm going to the Grill after school to get something to eat and then I need to pick up some stuff for my dance outfit. Want to come with me?"

"Sure I still need shoes, so that would be amazing."

We met up after school and headed towards the Grill, when we walked in Elana pulled me over to a table with Bonnie. "Seriously Elana?" I whispered.

Bonnie went to get up and Elana stopped her "No both of you sit down this has got to stop. Alexis, Bonnie has nothing to do with her grams decision and Bonnie, Alexis is going to stop with the shitty attitude. Deal."

"Fine." I said

"Deal." Bonnie said.

We talked for a little bit while we ate and my anger melted away Bonnie even seemed genuinely interested in what little I knew about Elementals. When we dropped the adoption bomb she was just as suprised as we were.

"Have you talked to Jenna?" Bonnie asked.

"No our birth certificates list Miranda and Grayson on them and I'm just worried about what Jenna is going to say."

"I mean how weird can it get you're both dating vampires so... " Bonnie joked

"We should probably get going my outfit is lacking some major accessories." Elana said getting up.

When we stood up and walked out, we got out on to the sidewalk and Elana's phone started ringing "unknown number?"

"Put it on speaker." I said.

She answered it. "Hello?"

_"So nice to finally talk to you." _A man on the other line said. I looked at Elana confused, we continied walking towards the car while Elana kept talking to the man. "Who is this?"

_"Your sister hit me with her car,_ I _was really hoping you'd be with her, __stuck taxiing her around hu?"_

We got to the car and Elana fiddled with her keys "Hurry up." I said

_"I'll see you soon."_ And with that the line went dead.

"We need to tell Stefan. Boarding House?" Elana asked clearly shaken.

"Yes please."

We got to the boarding house and ran for the door not wanting to spend any time out in the open. Elana told him about the phone call, when she was finished she asked "If he wants to kill either of us then why call?"

At this point my nerves were shot I started pacing.

"Vampires are predators, we enjoy the hunt just as much as the kill maybe more." Stefan said.

"See this is why I decided to drink that vervain." I piped up.

"You drank vervain?" I heard Damon's voice from behind me. "If you didn't want me to bite you, all you just to do was say so." He looked a little hurt.

"It's not for you, Elana has a stalker I'm just taking precautions."

"I'd take a normal stalker any day over this nightmare." Elana said.

Damon took me by the arm and steered me to the kitchen. "You didn't have to drink vervain."

"You can't follow me around twenty four hours a day Damon, if you'd rather me possibly get eaten by some rando phyco then fine I'll give the bottle to Elana."

"Well... no."

I stared at him and watched him shift his weight almost as if he was uncomfortable, "You're not mad cause I _drank _the vervain, you're mad because you can't bite me." I started laughing.

"Why is that funny, how much did you drink?."

Still laughing, " I don't know maybe an ounce, so you're pouting because you can't have a snack."

He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, "You are not a snack. Thankfully that much will be out of your system in a couple days." He said before leaning down kissing me, my hands immediately knoted in his hair. When we broke apart I said, "There is plenty of stuff we can do that don't involve you getting drugged blood. Besides I hear you have plenty down in the basement."

"I see Stefan told you about my new diet."

"Sure did."

"So what has you two all freaked out anyway?"

I explained about the freaky phone call and how we knew it was the guy I hit. Genuine concern flashed across his face "You should stay here tonight." He said nuzzleing into my neck before quickly pulling back with a sour expression on his face.

"You can smell it can't you? If it makes you feel better it tastes like absolute shit." I said and I pulled away we walked back towards the living room. Stefan and Elana were having a cute moment on the couch I noticed the compass in Elana's hand. "How'd you get that?" I asked knowing Damon's was the last one with it.

"A long line of thievery." Elana said with a laugh.

"Well if I remember correctly _we_ have money to spend on stuff we really don't need."

She looked nervous it gave Stefan a kiss and headed towards the door waiting for me when she got there.

"Leaving already?" Damon pouted. "I just got here."

"Well we've been here for like an hour and if I have to watch them be adorable much longer I may vomit." I laughed, and kissed him on the cheek, and walked towards the door

"Hey, wait." He said I watched him zip up the stairs and be back before I could blink. "I almost forgot." He held out a new iPhone "it's already set up."

I took the phone "Wow, thanks you didn't have to do that. I just haven't had time to get a new one."

"Just call me when you get home ok?"

I nodded before following Elana out the door.

The next day went smoothly Elana went to help Caroline set up for the dance while I finally finished all of my make up work.

I was almost done getting ready when Elana came home, since I knew she'd take over the bathroom I tried to hurry.

My hair was pulled up and is wrapped a red bandana around my head as a headband, I'd ended up buying a whole new outfit instead of shoes the red and white knee high dress had called out to me I swear. The dress was strapless fitting tightly down my waist and flailing out at the hips I found some red ballet flats that matched perfect.

I walked downstairs and saw Jenna cleaning up the living room she was all decked out for the dance. "Chaperoning tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah Alaric asked me if I would help." She paused looking at me "you look beautiful."

"Thanks" I said smiling "Elana said mom was going to tell us eventually, I'm sorry I got mad at you, telling us wasn't your job."

"It's ok anger happens when your world is turned upside down."

"Elana said you didn't know who our birth parents were."

"No, just that it was a young girl and your dad took care of everything, they kept it quiet but if anyone asked they had all the paperwork that said you guys were theirs. Your mom wanted a baby so bad and it just wasn't happening and then this girl names Isobel showed up and she had two."

That's was good enough for me for now "I'm going to gofinish getting ready I'll see you at the dance." I said before going to check on Elana. I heard Jenna head out the door. Elana was blow drying her hair and taking forever "You almost ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, wow you look nice that dress was a good find."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said "what's that noise?" Looking around trying to find the source of some clicking.

"I don't know, is anyone else here?"

"No jenna just left." We started looking around.

"It's the compass!" Elana yelled.

"Maybe Stefan or Damon are close." We walked down the stairs and Elana called Stefan.

_"Stefan's phone."_

"Damon? Why do you have Stefan's phone?"

_"He left it, he left a few minutes before I did."_

"Oh ok that's probably why this compass is going crazy he must be close." She hung up the phone, I walked out on to the porch looking around for Stefan.

"AHH." I heard Elana scream I whipped around in time to see the vampire from the road about to bite her, I threw my hands up and he flew into the wall above the fireplace. Only stunned for a second he got up and speed out as Stefan was running in. He ran over to Elana and I shut the door only to have it fly back open and Damon charging through it. I walked over to see if Elana was ok Stefan being there seemed to help.

"It was the guy from the road." I said. "How did he get in?"

Elana looked up and thought for a moment. "He was the pizza guy, the one from the other night Jeremy invited him in."

"Mom always said all that pizza we eat was going to kill us some day." Everyone glared at me, "What inappropriate humor is what I'm good at." I walked over and stared picking up the pictures and glass off the floor.

"I give him props for posing as the pizza guy." Damon said walking over and helping me.

"What are we going to do?" Elana asked.

"We kill him tonight." Damon said quickly looking at Stefan who seemed to agree.

"How" I asked standing up.

"We go to the dance and see who shows up."

I walked into the kitchen and threw the glass away Damon following right behind me, "He knows I'm a witch, I threw him off Elana."

"Well maybe that means he won't try again, but he's been invited in so we need to find him."

I pinched the bridge of my nose feeling a headache coming, I let out a sigh. "Let's get this over with." I said I went to walk back into the living room but Damon took my hand and pulled me towards him, "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks. It literary screamed buy me yesterday when me and Elana were shopping."

We got to the dance Elana and I went to talk to Bonnie and Caroline while the guys looked around for anything weird.

"Personally I think it's weird you two are dating brothers." Caroline said "I mean Stefan and Elana sure but you and Damon it's probably not going to work."

Elana elbowed her, "Be nice."

"You're jealousy is showing." I spat, I walked off to go find Damon. I found him talking to Alaric, "Hey Ric."

"Alexis hows your night going?" He said with a smile.

"Good, just came to steal my boyfriend back." I snaked my arm around Damon's and he took the hint. "It was nice to meet you Alaric."

"Yeah, you too." Alaric turned back to Jenna while Damon and I walked around the gym I spotted Elana and Stefan dancing, "You can't even tell she's scared out of her mind."

"I'm amazed she got Stefan to dance." He laughed "Speaking of, that's why we're here." He held out his hand.

"Oh, no I don't dance... not unless there has been copious amounts of alcohol consumed."

"Oh come on it's a slow song." He pulled me on to the dance floor much to my protest he moved my hands to his shoulders and put his on my hips pulling me as close as possible "See easy." And it was Damon led me around for two songs before a fast one came on.

"Annnnd I'm done." I said, he laughed I looked around trying to see if I recognized anyone before finally realizing Elana was gone my eyes widened "Where's Elana?" Damon looked around Stefan we also missing.

"Stay here." Damon said sternly.

"Yeah ok, we both know how well you bossing me around goes." I snapped following right behind him. If he thought I was really going to stay put while my sister was in trouble he hadn't been paying attention. We ran down the hall joining up with Stefan the brothers stopped for a minute I assume listening for Elana. Me, being impatient ran towards the cafeteria thinking it would be one of the few places open. I was right when I walked in Elana had just stabbed the guy in the hand with a pencil, he dropped to the ground when she stabbed him with another and ran towards me "GO" I yelled turning away just long enough for the attacker to grab me. I screamed out when he bit me, one pull and he fell to the floor. I backed up against the wall he wasn't unconscious but he wasn't expecting the vervain. I was bleeding but not as bad as when Vikki bit me.

"Hey, asshole." Damon said before snatching him up he looked over to me and worry shot across his face "_I'm fine." _I mouthed

Stefan had a stake "Why are you chasing Elana?" He asked.

"It's fun," the vampire laughed

Stefan plunged the stake in his stomach, "Why."

"She looks like Kathrine."

"You know Kathrine?" Damon spoke up.

"What you think you two are the only ones, you don't remember me do you?"

"Who are you working with?" Stefan said pushing the stake in more.

"You'll have to kill me." He said.

Stefan pulled the stake out and went to to stab it through his chest.

"Wait, the grimoire I know how you can find it."

"How?" Damon growled.

"The Gilbert journals, Jonathan Gilbert's journal."

Stefan plunged the stake into his heat and Damon let him fall to the ground, Thankfully Elana had helped me find something to keep my neck from bleeding everywhere, we had heard everything. Damon rushed over to me, "Are you ok?" He asked going to move the towel I had pressed up to my neck.

"Don't touch it, I can't carry your heavy ass out of here."

"I'm going to ignore the fat joke, can you move the towel?"

I did as he asked, still bleeding "He either can't aim or he wasn't trying to kill you, missed the vein." He bit into his wrist and I took it.

"Still upset about me drinking that vervain?"

"Nope came in kinda handy, chances are if he knew Kathrine then he's older then me and Stefan." My neck healed Damon helped me up, Elana walked up to us "Can you take us home Stefan is going to take care of him." She said.

"Yeah, help Alexis to the car I'll be right there."

"I'm fine Jesus." I said pulling away from both of them. We got to the car and got in it was a good ten minutes before Damon got in the car "Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah had to compel your history teacher." He said before looking back at Elana, "Stefan is going to meet us at your house." We pulled up to the house and it looked like we were the first ones back, I climbed out so Elana could get out she walked up to the house. Damon walked up next to me, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course." He smiled taking my hand as we walked up the steps, Stefan wasn't far behind us he was making tea for Elana when I came back down. I set my bag down by the door, "Hey are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, kind of have a rush going on." She said before taking a sip.

"Nothing like almost getting murdered to get the blood pumping." I laughed "I'm going to the Boarding House do you need anything before I go."

"No I think Stefan has it covered."

"Night." I said when I got to the door it swung open before I could even turn the knob. It was Jenna and Alaric she was laughing at something he just said, she turned to me and immediately eyed my bag, "Going somewhere?"

"Yes?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"In Mystic Falls?" Jenna had been trying to be a guardian but tip toe around it for the last couple days.

"Yes no more road trips, promise."

She moved out of the way to let me pass but stopped Damon. "If you hurt her I _will_ kill you."

"Scouts honor." Damon said. She let him pass and we headed to the car. "Your aunt just threatened a vampire." He laughed when he got in.

"She'd try too so watch your back." I laughed.

When we got to the boarding house I went straight for the kitchen, when Damon walked through the door way I was standing on the counter looking through one of the cabinets, "What are you doing? And why are you standing on the counter?"

"I'm standing on the counter because whoever built this kitchen was obviously a giant, I'm looking for a box of- HA HA I knew I saw it before." I turned around and showed off my prize. "Hot coco, I don't like tea and it's way to late for coffee."

He laughed as he helped me off the counter "You could have asked for help."

"We both know that's not going to happen." I smiled while putting a mug of water in the microwave. Damon walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, leaning down and kissing my neck making me shudder. The microwave beeped making me jump Damon didn't move just laughed. I finished making my coco and walked toward the living room we sat with Damon's head in my lap.

"You learn anything new from that book you got from Bree."

"Yeah a couple things while normal witches seek covens, the fancy ones such as myself seek out the company of vampires."

"It does not say that."

"Actually it does, kinda it actually says we seek out supernatural predators for protection, sort of a symbiotic thing we preform spells for them they protect us. When I think supernatural predator vampire is about all that comes to mind."

"You just using me then?" There was a light tone to his voice so I knew he was joking.

"Just for sex" I smiled at him and started running my fingers in through his hair. He let out a satisfied groan and closed his eyes, he let me continue for a couple minutes before vamp speed getting up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Stop put me down." I squealed. As he walked us towards the stairs I heard the front door open Elana and Stefan walked in.

"Hi," I waved still slung over Damon's shoulder "seriously put me down." Damon did reluctantly "What are you doing here?"

"Well Jenna invited Alaric in for coffee and it got a little awkward." Elena said.

"Like doing it on the counter awkward or..." I was too grossed out to finish the thought.

"Like you know he's going to be there in the morning awkward and my room is just way too close to hers for all that."

"Well then you two have fun." I winked, Elana didn't have a chance to answer because Damon picked me back up and zipped us upstairs.


	17. Backstabber

**For some reason the app won't let me write multiple word titles anymore so your email updates will probably just say the chapter number until it's fixed. I hope you guys enjoy. As always I own nothing except my oc.**

The sun shining through the windows woke me up, the empty cold spot on the bed made me open my eyes. I sat up and looked around Damon was nowhere to be found so I got up gathering various clothes that were still in one piece. That left me with a pair of shorts and my bra, I stole a t shirt and headed downstairs still no one. Big house or not there are four people wandering around I should have seen or heard something. I grabbed a Pop-Tart out of my cabinet and decided I would head back up to Damon's room. I climbed back in to the giant empty bed flipping through the channels on the T.V. pretending not to hear the door when Damon finally walked in.

"Why must you eat in the bed?" He asked joining me on the bed.

"Call it payback for waking up by myself." I said taking a bite.

"You know you're supposed to cook those."

"What are you the Pop-Tart police? So where were you?"

"You've made it very clear you want nothing to do with the tomb."

"You're looking for the journal?" I asked not looking at him "Jeremy has it, he was using it for a project for Mr Saltzman's class." I finally looked up and saw he was staring at me "I'll get it."

"Why?"

"Because," I sighed "I want to get this over with, the sooner I can put my mind at ease."

He looked at me as if he was still confused so I continued "Elana and I share a bathroom I can hear her and Stefan talking without super hearing. They think - or I should say Stefan thinks that as soon as Kathrine is out of that tomb you're both going to run off into the sunset together." I wasn't looking at him anymore.

Damon got up and started pacing "You know, in one hundred and forty five years of being dead I don't think I've ever experienced this much déjà vu. I know what St. Stefan thinks what about you?"

"I think that... I think I have no reason to feel like this but at the same time I can't keep ignoring this pit in my stomach that seems to pop up every time someone mentions that fucking tomb." I was standing now "Switch places with me for a second Damon how exactly would you feel?"

Damon didn't have time to answer because there was a knock at the door and Elana peeked her head in, "Hey I'm going to get something to eat you want to come?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation, leaving Damon all alone to think about what I'd asked.

"You going like that?" She asked as I walked into the hall, eyeing my thrown together pajamas.

"Wardrobe malfunction, can we stop at home?

"Yeah I have to aske Jeremy about something anyway."

"The journal? I'll get it."

"No, I heard you guys arguing don't torcher yourself for Damon."

"I'm not talking about this." I put my hand up, Elana looked hurt but dropped it.

When we got to the house she stayed in the car while I ran it to change, It was getting cold out so I found a hoodie, leggings and boots. When I was done I knocked on Jeremy's door. Without waiting for a response I flung the door open "Rise and shine little brother." I almost yelled while hopping up and down on his bed. "Get up Seriously I need a favor."

He groaned and rolled over "It better be life or death."

"Sure sure, life or death I need the Johnathan Gilbert journal."

"I don't have it, Alaric asked to borrow it."

"Well shit" I got up and opened the curtains in his room "You should get up anyway." He threw a pillow at me as I ducked out and headed back down to Elana. When I got in to the truck I pulled out my phone and called Damon.

"_You can't just ask a question like that and then leave."_

_"_Well if that's how you answer the phone, guess you don't want to know where the journal is." With that I hung up.

"Well then." Elena laughed, my phone rang and she saw the ridiculous picture Damon had set to pop up when he called as roller her eyes.

"Reject." I said swiping the red buttons on my phone it rang again and I rejected again.

"You know he's going to keep calling." She said as we pulled into the Grill.

"Nope he's going to eventually just come find me." I said turning off my phone.

As soon as we sat down I heard Elana's phone start ringing. "Or he's going to aggravate me." She showed me her phone while making a face, I took it from her, "You going to be nice now?"

"_No now I plan on being even more of an ass."_

"Welp' have fun." Click. I looked at Elana "I sure there was a great satisfaction to slamming a phone down to hang up on someone.

"Well if you turn around you might get the satisfaction of punching your boyfriend in the face cause he just walked in."

"Nah he doesn't deserve physical violence, at least not today."Damon slid into the booth next to me. "Do you have it?" He asked looking between me and Elana.

"Nope but I know where to find it."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Alaric has it."

"Why?" Both Elana and Damon asked at the same time.

"I don't know he asked Jeremy for it, probably because he's a history teacher." I shrugged, I got a quick kiss on the cheek and he was gone. The waitress came and took our order and when she walked away I noticed Elana staring at me with the concerned look on her face.

"No" I said banging my finger on the table.

"Alexis-"

"No! I'm not talking about this. I will literally talk about anything else on the planet." I put my head down on the table, "Just let me live in denial, it's nice here."

"Fine." She folded her arms and leaned back, thankfully the food showed up shortly after so the awkward silence just turned into eating silence. I decided to walk home Jenna and I were going to go get my new car on the morning but until then I was hoofing it. I'd made a pit stop before actually heading home by the time I got there it was afternoon. When I walked in I heard Jenna in the kitchen "Alexis, is that you?"

"Yeah." I said throwing down my bag and when I walked into the kitchen I was greeted with not only Jenna but Damon sitting at the counter with her.

"Hey I tried calling you."

"Really," I pulled out my phone remembering I turned it off. "Must have died." I said showing her my blank phone. Damon tolled his eyes behind her back.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked

"Damon came by looking for you and offered to help make dinner." She said finishing her glass of wine.

"So should I schedule some pizza and ER visits now." I laughed grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"I'm right here." Damon said faking hurt.

"You're the one who said you can't cook."

"I can't but see this nifty little book here," He held up the cookbook "it has instructions."

"Well good luck." I walked over to the couch Jeremy was on and jumped over the back stealing the controller from him.

"HEY!" He whined.

"Cry about it there's another one." I said continuing his game.

"What's got you all snarky today." He grabbed the other controller and joined in.

"Nothing shut up and play, unless your afraid you're going to lose."

We played a couple games before Elana and Stefan made it to the house, "Hey Lana." I said getting up and tossing the remote down. "Hey, did no one warn Jenna he can't cook." Pointing to Damon, Jenna laughed.

I walked into the kitchen accidentally brushing Stefan, I'd always wondered what it felt like when Bonnie got a vision I'd gotten feelings before but this was intense.

_Elana and Stefan digging up a body taking a book I could only assume was Emily's, scanning the graveyard I found a name._

_GIUSEPPE SALVATORE _

"Hey, you ok?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, peachy." I said with a smile, I could tell he knew I was lying but with Jenna and Jeremy in the room he wasn't going to push it. Damon had been watching me too I signaled that he needed to follow me, Jenna took over cooking. Once we got upstairs I closed the door and turned on the radio.

"You know, you're taste in music sucks." He said with a smirk sitting on my bed.

"It's not for atmosphere Damon, I saw something and I don't think you want anyone listening. Did you find the journal?"

"Yeah, well sort of, Stefan was supposed to look over it. Is everything ok?"

"No it's not, Elana and Stefan I saw them digging up a grave it was a Salvatore something with a G."

"Giuseppe." He said, it wasn't a question. "I wasn't there?"

"No just them."

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to beat them to the punch."

"We," I said before turning the radio off, "I'm going with."

He looked at me concern in his eyes, "You don't have to." He got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "In fact if I were you, I wouldn't." I looked up confused so he continued. "You asked me this morning to put myself in your shoes I did, I'd probably be going crazy. So no you don't need to come with me."

"Well I was crazy long before this." I leaned my head on his chest, "A little extra shove isn't going to hurt."

"We'll ditch them after dinner." He whispered in my ear.

"Or we can hope they get food poisoning." I laughed he scowled.

When we got back down to the kitchen I walked over to Elana while Damon went to play a video game with Jeremy.

"What was that about?" Elana asked suspiciously.

"Nothing just a continuation of our conversation earlier." I helped her pull out some plates.

"No you got that same glazed over look on your face that Bonnie gets, you saw something."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said pushing past her. She pulled at my arm, "You're lying."

"Why would you think that? Guilty conscience?" She let go and I set the table.

Dinner was less tense between Stefan and Damon then one would expect given Damon's new knowledge. Elana and I however you could tell something was going on even Jenna noticed, "You two need some bonding time, why don't you take care of the dishes." She said getting up from the table.

"What like when we're six and you'd make us hold hands when we got into a fight?"

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Fine." I said as I got up picking up mine and Jenna's empty plate and grabbing Elana's while she was mid bite.

"Hey!" She said whipping around, "I wasn't done."

I dumped the plate into the trash and smiled, "You are now."

"Just go Alexis." Jenna spat "and take the shitty attitude with you."

"Gladly." I walked towards the front door.

"School night!" Jenna yelled after me.

"Well aware thanks." I stopped I wasn't upset with Jenna "I'll be home by eleven." I said with a sweeter tone.

Damon was out before I reached the sidewalk, "What was _that?"_

"That, was me being unbelievably pissed that Elana has the balls to accuse me of something when she's the one being a lying ass." Damon opened my door before getting in the car himself.

"You were kind of lying too you know."

"She started it." Crossing my arms, "they are lying for the same reasons ish."

"Ish?"

"Neither one of them wants that tomb open Stefan because you know twenty seven vampires which I totally get. Elana though it's because she thinks I need saving, I'm not some damsel in distress. I know what may or may not happen and I've made my choice I'm sticking with it consequences be damned."

"You're feisty when you're mad."

"And twice as violent, don't you forget it."

The drive to the cemetery was quiet I caught Damon looking at me more then once with concern. When we got there Damon led the way "So who's grave are we defiling exactly?" I asked staying close behind him. "If he's your family why isn't he in the crypt?"

"The crypt was built long after dear old daddy died."

"Oh." I stopped walking. "Sorry."

"No apologies necessary." We made it through the the cemetery I'd never been back this far before.

"So, how exactly are we going to dig him up?" I asked once we got to the head stone.

He laughed, "Oh we are not doing any digging we're going to let the the wonder twins do it."

"Aww, that's way better then me throwing Elana's plate away."

"Stick with me kid, you have much to learn."

We walked back into the woods far enough that Damon could still hear when Stefan and Elana got there. I've never sat so still and so quiet for so long, I was sure if Damon could hear them they could hear us. After what seemed like forever, faster then I could register what happened he scooped me up and we were at the base of the now open grave.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." Damon said as he set me down. Both Elana and Stefan looked shocked, "You know I almost trusted you two for a second."

"You found the journal?" Stefan spoke up and I noticed he was inching towards the book.

"Didn't have to, Alexis had valuable information and was more then happy to share."

"That's what you saw earlier?" Elana said

Stefan still moving towards the book, as he went to reach for it I held out my arms and felt it thump against my chest. "Not nice to be lied to is it?" I handed the grimoire to Damon earning a shocked look from the other two.

"So what you're going to open the tomb?" Elana asked.

"Oh no, this is where my assistance ends." I put my hands in my pockets.

"No this is where your denial turns into a dangerous delusion." Elana walked over and shoved me. "You're my sister, where's your loyalty to that?" She shove me again harder this time enough for me to stumble back.

"Ok for one you need to stop pushing me, for two you can't preach about loyalty when the only reason I found out about your plan was a cosmic accident." I turned around to walk and got one step before she shoved me again this time I fell face first.

I rolled over and sat up looked at Elana and watched her feet fly out from under her and her ass hitting the ground. "I said, stop." I pushed myself off the ground and began the long walk back to Damon's car.


	18. 18

**Hey everyone hope you like the new update as always I own nothing but my oc **

The ride home was filled with me swearing about Elana under my breath, and Damon just letting me get it all out when we got home Jenna was in the kitchen. "I'm home." I called out, dropping my bag by the door and walking in to the kitchen. "You're home early." Jenna said.

"Yeah I figured if I came home early you'd let Damon stay for a while." I said as I got some water. Elana and Stefan walked in shortly after us also coming in to the kitchen Elana looked like she was going to say something but seeing Jenna in the room made her stop.

Jenna pointed at the brothers, "Neither one of you are staying here tonight, I like you, you not so much." She laughed pointing at each of them. "Doors open out by eleven deal?"

Both Damon and Stefan nodded, I laughed inside knowing Damon would just sneak right back in. Elana pulled me to the side, "We need to talk please." I followed her upstairs. When we got to her room she shut the door, I was turned away from her when I asked "What Elana?" There was no response I turned around and she was gone. "Elana?" Someone grabed me from behind I felt a prick in my neck and the world went black.

**Damon's pov**

"Jeremy where did your friend go?" Jenna asked.

"Bathroom."

"Baby Gilbert has a friend?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah Anna." He replied "She's the weird girl I was talking about earlier."

"Anna?" Stefan whispered so only I could hear him, the look of concern made me decide it was time to eavesdrop on the girls. I heard nothing I smacked Stefan on the arm and motion towards the stairs. I ran to Alexis's room, nothing walking through the bathroom to Elana's room "Their both gone." Stefan said walking to the open window. "I'll go talk to Jeremy you see if you can track them down, I have a feeling this has something to do with that Anna girl."

"Did Pearl's daughter get rounded up with the rest, her name was Anna wasn't it?" Damon said and Stefan nodded.

**Alexis's pov**

I could hear noises but I was having a hard time getting my brain to communicate with the rest of me, when my eyes finally opened everything was blurry. After blinking a few times it was better I was in a bathroom that I didn't recognize, Bonnie unconscious next to me. The knob rattled I closed my eyes and pretended to still be out until I heard Elana, "oh my god Bonnie, Alexis." My eyes short open at the sound of her voice. "Are you ok?" She asked me before turning to help Bonnie wake up.

"Yeah as long as I don't have to move I'm fine." Everything felt heavy. Once Bonnie woke up Elana turned on the faucet to tune us out from our captors, Bonnie explained how her date with Ben ended up being the date from hell before turning to me and asking, "How did they get you two."

"Elana and I were talking I asked her a question and she was gone when I turned to look for her someone got me from behind." I leaned my head to one side. "Teeth marks?"

Bonnie leaned over "No it's a needle mark." Concern shot across her face and I felt my stomach drop.

"Vervain doesn't work on witches does it?" Elana asked.

"No, it's not vervain, well not only vervain." I looked to Bonnie again "I'm sure Sheila has told you about it so do you want to tell the story of should I do it." Bonnie looked at her shoes, "Quick version Emily needed help with a spell the spirits wouldn't let her do, she asked an elemental to help the elemental refused. Not wanting to take no for an answer she creates an elixir that would disable the elemental both physically and magically unless they were being channeled. The only problem with the elixir is that too much and it's fatal. I'm not hallucinating or puking my guts out so someone's good at stalking and math. The magical mute button."

"But why, what do they need us for." Bonnie asked.

"Emily's grimoire. I'd guarantee it." Elana said.

"What!"

"It has the key to opening the tomb, we found it last night."

Just then the door swung open and Ben turned off the faucet, "That's enough to chit chat from you." Grabbing Elana's arm he went to leave.

"We won't help you." Bonnie said.

"Well that's what little Elana is here for to make you more cooperative, and her" He said looking at me "bargaining chip." With that he pulled Elana into the other room and slammed the door.

**Damon's pov**

"Well we've been all over town and nothing." I said banging the steering wheel.

"We are going to have to find Bonnie she can use a locator spell." Stefan replied.

"Let's go find us a witch then." As we pulled in to the driveway of Sheila Bennett I knew this was going to be a fight. I knocked on the door and was greeted with a sour face. "Hi, I'm looking for Bonnie is she here?"

She went to slam the door in my face but Stefan jumped in, "Please wait, someone's taken Elana and Alexis and we need help finding them."

She eyed him up and down "wait here." She was inside several minutes when she came out she had a piece of paper, "They're here." She said handing it to Stefan, as we walked down the porch my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered

_"Your girl for the grimoire."_

_"_Anna is that you?"

"_Bring me the book I'll be in the town square." _Then the line went dead.

"You go to the address Sheila gave us, I have a meeting in the in town." I said handing Stefan my keys.

**Alexis's pov**

"Thanks for not telling her the whole story." Bonnie said not looking at me.

"Which part, the one where Emily killed three elementals before realizing what she was doing wrong or-"

"Yes that part, what other part is there?"

"Bonnie that grimoire that Bree gave me it magically finds its way to the next Elemental like recycled magic, there's more then one at any given time but they are always where the magic is needed. Almost every one that's come from Mystic Falls has been killed by a Bennett witch."

"What?"

"Your grams left that out I guess."

"Alexis-"

The door opened and Ben was back, "You two, out here." Bonnie helped me out of the tub and to the bed in the other room, I still felt drugged my feet seemed to heavy to actually move, being able to lie down on the bed was almost a relief.

Elana looked at me with the saddest expression I'd seen from her in a while "I'll be fine, it wears off in a couple of hours." I said.

We weren't there long when Stefan busted through the door staking Ben through the chest before any of us really knew what was going on he ran over to Elana first, "Are you guys ok."

"Yeah let's get out of here." Elena replies coming over to help me up.

"What's wrong with her." He asked pointing at me.

"She's been drugged for lack of better term." She helped me put the door moving around and getting out of the cramped tub because by the time we made it to the car I felt way better.

"I have to take Bonnie to Sheila's, where am I taking you two?"

"I'm staying with you." Elana said first.

"Where's Damon?" I asked.

"He went to meet with Anna. He should be back at the house by now."

"Then take me there, my book is in Damon's room anyway there's something I need to look at."

When we got to the Boarding house Elana insisted on walking inside with me apparently afraid I was going to just keel over and die. When we walked inside I made it to the steps of the living room Damon pulled me in wrapping his arms around me. "You can go Elana." I said breathing in the amazing smell that was Damon. I heard the door shit as Elana walked out, "Stefan said you were drugged." He said pulling back. "You reek like vervain."

"Yeah there's a reason for that." I said shrugging out of his arms I motioned for him to follow me as I headed towards his room. I told him the same story I told Elana before grabbing my grimoire from the pile of books next to the bed, I flipped it open "This is _exactly _what happened." He took the book from me anger growing on his face the further he read.

"It's blessed brick dust, spirit witch blood, witch hazel and vervain." I said

"Vervain doesn't hurt witches." He replied looking up.

"It's there because the only way to survive a fatal dose is to bleed it out... until my heart almost stops."

"And you'd need a vampire to heal you." He said closing the book.

"Yeah." I wasn't looking at him when I continued. "A lethal dose presents symptoms so fast that the body doesn't have time to just work it out."

"Are there any survivors in that book?"

"Well not all of them died from that but nine got help in time, from that book. I don't know about the others, maybe some other regions of the world have better luck. Thankfully not a lot of people know about it, I'm not sure how the vampires that took us knew about it."

"Because Anna, knew Emily."

"Who's Anna?"

"The brains behind operation kidnap, her mother's in the tomb. Which by the way if Stefan can convince _Sabrina, _happens tonight."

"I'm going."

"No, you're not. After this ordeal the only place your going is home." He said his tone told me he wasn't up for an argument but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Damon, I'm fine see." I pointed to a set of candles that were now lit. "Like I told Elana it wears off after a couple hours."

Damon eyed me I'm not sure what he was looking for but he backed down.

"I do need to go home and plead for forgiveness from Jenna she's probably going crazy right now."

"I took care of it. Your phone was in your bag when you two got snatched I grabbed it and sent Jenna a message this morning. You had a history test you forgot about but didn't want to miss." He said tossing me my phone. "Oh btw your history teacher he's a vampire hunter, might have to kill him."

"Leave Alaric alone." I said firmly. "And thank you for covering with Jenna not exactly sure how to tell her we were kidnapped."

"I will if he will."

I scowled at him earning a laugh the first smile is seen since I'd gotten to the house. "I need some food." I said.

"Well then let's go feed the human." He said throwing his arm over my shoulder leading the way.

Stefan and Elana made it back shortly after, finding us in the kitchen "Someone looks happy for almost dying today." Elana said.

"I'm always happy when food is involved." I replied.

"We got Bonnie to agree to do the spell her and Sheila will meet us at the tomb in a couple hours." Stefan said taking a seat at the table.

"What's the catch?" Damon asked.

"We get Kathrine and no one else."

"That's seems fair, but that Anna chick she doesn't seem like she's going to stop. I mean committing kidnapping and all." I said.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Stefan said. Stefan and Elana left before we did when we got in the car Damon turned to me taking my hand and said, "You really don't have to go, say the word I'll drop you off at home."

"I'm going, considering the possibility of my limited life span I'm following through with this."

When we got to there I immediately saw the giant bonfire and remembered the duke party going on tonight, "I hope they stay away from the tomb."

"I don't" Damon smirked.

"Seriously!?"

"Kidding"

We walked to the tomb Stefan was setting up gas cans assuming they were for the other vampires. Walking down the stairs I got the weirdest feeling like something terrible was about to happen, I brushed it off as insecurity because of Damon being reunited with Kathrine.

"Witches." Damon greeted nodding his head, when we got into the main chamber.

"Alexis you shouldn't be here, Bonnie told me what happened." Sheila said softly.

"Im fine." I spat.

Elana came down with Stefan and said, "We're all clear on the plan?"

"Yup, big witch and little witch open the tomb I get Kathrine and we burn the rest." Damon said.

Bonnie and Sheila joined hands, "earth, air, fire, water," Bonnie poured some water from a bottle.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elana asked.

"What did you expect?" Bonnie's asked.

Elana shrugged. Bonnie and her grams continued chanting.

"What is that?" Elana asked. I shrugged my shoulders because I didn't have a clue. The torches flared up and then Bonnie said, "It worked."

"Alright come on Elana." Damon pulled at her arm.

"What?!" She and I both said.

"I'm not taking you as collateral, I actually like _you_." He replied looking at me.

"Absolutely not," I pulled Elana's arm out of his hand and said "I'll go." I walked through the door way, Damon took my hand and we started walking through the tunnels. It was cold, even with real light it would have been creepy. "I don't like it down here."

"You're the one ran in here all Indiana Jones."

I clutched his hand tighter. "If you leave me down here so help me god."

As we continues down Damon got more and more frustrated, we were reaching what seemed like the last room when I heard a scream. I let go of Damon's hand and turned around "That was Elana." When I turned back around I realized I'd been talking to myself, "God damn it Damon." There was only one room left and since I knew I wasn't a hundred percent, I needed Damon to help me find Elana.

When I walked in he didn't look at me. "Damon what the hell you just left me. Come on we have to go get Elana."

"She's not here." He mumbled.

"What?"

"She's not fucking here, a hundred and forty five years I've been waiting to get her out and she's not fucking here!" He threw the blood bag up against the wall.

"Damon, I'm sorry." I reached out and grabbed his arm. "But I'm going to need you to put a pause on this spiral we need to get out of here." I pulled on his arm and after a few seconds he came with me. We met up with Stefan close to the entrance, "What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I came to get Elana, I heard her scream Anna got her brought her to wake up her mom. I took her out but I'm stuck."

Seriously, you came in here knowing you couldn't get out?"

"They are working on lifting the barrier but they won't be able to hold it long."

Damon still hadn't said a word, once we'd reached the entrance he let go of my hand "Go, before Anna comes looking for more for her mom." I let go of his hand and went to walk out, only I couldn't. "What the hell." I banged on the invisible barrier. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, Bonnie what is this?"

"It's not us if must be part of Emily's original spell."

"Well get me out of here."

"We're trying."

I could feel my heart beat through my chest I know every desiccated vampire could hear it to, I was freaking out hard. Damon snapped out of his daze and cupped my face in his hands making me look at him, "Hey, I'm going to need you to calm down."

"Alexis, we need to channel you." Sheila yelled.

I nodded, Sheila and Bonnie started chanting again. It started with a ringing in my ears which progressed in to feeling like my head was literally going to explode. I fell to my knees trying not to scream, blood coming out of my nose.

"It's down grab her and come on." Bonnie said.

The words had no sooner left her mouth when Anna and her mother pushed past us. Pulling me up to my feet Damon half carried me out, we walked up the stairs in silence when we got to the top Damon continued his rant, "I can't believe she's been out this whole time, this whole time I've put just about everything on hold." He threw down his bag."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, "Hey, I'm going to need you to calm down."

He returned my hug, not saying anything.

I looked up at him "Do you need a minute, I can have Elana take me home."

"No, I brought you out here I can take you home," he looked down at me "Are you ok?"

"Other then feeling like I could sleep for a month, yeah I'm fine." Neither one of us moved "Hey, I'm really sorry she wasn't in there."

"I need to make a pit stop." He said clearly not wanting to talk about it. We mad the short trip back to his car and pulled out on to the road. I didn't ask where we were going, but when he pulled into the motel I had been rescued from earlier that day I felt my heart speed up.

"I'm not going in there." I sounded as panicked as I felt.

"No, you're not I need to have a word with Anna."he replied before getting out and heading up to the room.


	19. 19

**I own nothing but my oc. Some informational fluff included :) oh and LEMONS **

**Damons pov **

Walking up to the door I had no idea what I was going to say a mixture of anger and disappointment I pounded on the door, "ANNA! I know you're in there." I heard the lock disengage when she opened the door I pushed past her straight to pearl, "How did she get out?"

Pearl looked at me clearly still starving skin still grey "She bribed a guard, promised to turn him."

I turned to Anna, "You knew this whole time didn't you?"

"You wouldn't have helped me, I did what I needed to do." She replied. I stalked towards her she held her hands up, "I saw her in Chicago in 1983, she knew where you were she didn't care."

I'd heard what I needed to hear slamming the door and heading back down to the car.

**Alexis's pov**

I'd been using the visor mirror and my sleeve to try and get the blood off my face. I saw him out of the corner of my eye walking down the stairs, when he finally got in to the car I turned to him, "Wana talk about it now?"

"Nope." He said starting the car.

"You know I'm going to nag you till you do right?"

"Figured."

When we pulled up to my house Jeremy's light was the only one on, Elana was staying at Bonnie's, Jenna was probably studying. Walking in the dark house I remembered how dark and creepy the tomb was, I turned on every light in the house as I made my way through.

"Wouldn't want to pay your electric bill." Damon quipped.

"Says the guy with eight bedrooms and a library." I said walking up the stairs, my foot slipped off the top step and Damon caught me before I slammed into the stairs.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, guess that's what I get for being snarky." When we got to my room I fell face down on the bed.

"Just going to pass out like that?" Damon asked sitting on the edge.

I turned my head to look at him "I should change, I'm covered in blood, dedicated vampire dust and hostage situation." I pushed myself off the bed and walked to the dresser pulling out a pair of pajama pants before turning back around, "Damon, you can go."

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because you clearly don't want to talk about that toddler sized hissy fit you threw."

"Alexis, what's there to talk about? Was I a little miffed that Kathrine wasn't in the tomb? Absofuckinglutely I spent 145 years waiting for her. Then to top it off she knew where I was the whole time, I think my, what did you call it _hissy fit _was justified."

"I didn't say it wasn't justified, I said you needed to talk about it."

"I don't though, Alexis I spent all of that time worrying about her down there. Only to show up here ready to set her free and then here you come out of nowhere, sassy, passionate, gorgeous. My whole mission changd," he was directly in front of me now pinning me between him and my dresser. "She knew where I was and she never tried to find me, I'm done wasting my time with Kathrine Pierce."

I leaned my head up to look into this beautiful blue eyes, "Seriously if you need to drink this out."

"I'd ask if you were offering but you stink." He laughed.

I pushed him out of my way "Entirely your fault." I walked into the bathroom intent on washing the crappy day off. As much as I enjoyed the hot water and feeling clean for the first time in 48 hours I had get some sleep. Walking back into the bed room Damon was sitting in my desk chair with my last journal before the accident.

"You have got to leave these alone. Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to read people journals?"

"Yeah, Stefan tells me all the time." Still reading.

I snatched it out of his hand. "Stop."

"Stop leaving them where I can find them." He shrugged. I put it back in the box under my bed.

"Yep cause that's super in the open just asking to be read." I laid back on my bed knowing I wasn't going to be awake long, I heard the front door open "ALEXIS!" I heard Jenna bellow up the stairs.

"Uggg, I just want to got to sleep." I rolled out of bed Damon following close behind his car was out front so there was no reason to try and hide him.

"Well hello to you too." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, wow you look like crap." She said I heard Damon stifle a laugh.

"Gee thanks. Did you call me down here just to insult me?"

"No sassy, I hate to do this but I can't take you to Richmond to get your car tomorrow. I have to meet with my thesis advisor."

I opened my mouth to respond but Damon beat me to it, "I can take you."

She eyed him, "Straight there, then to school."

This time I spoke up, "I'm not going, by the time I get back it'll be after noon. I'll have Elana get my homework." I turned to Damon, "I can take the train, you're off the hook. Now if no one else need anything I'm going to sleep."

When I got to my room I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, when the alarm rang out the next morning unfortunately it felt like I had just laid down. I sat up and turned off the alarm I noticed my blankets all over the floor assuming while I did sleep, it must have been restless. Damon must have left through the front door because my window was closed for once. I threw a sweatshirt on before heading downstairs, when I reached the landing someone was knocking on the door. I opened it and there was Damon, "Morning sunshine."

"I told you I didn't need a ride." I said leaving the door open for him while walking to the kitchen.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you ride the train two days after you were kidnapped."

I didn't say anything, truthfully a quiet train ride would have been nice considering the roller coaster my life had been lately. I flittered around the kitchen cleaning up after everyone else while trying to caffeinate and feed myself. I was doing a pretty good job of ignoring Damon staring at me until he decided to speak,

"So what happened between you and Caroline anyway you beat her in an ocd cleaning contest?" My back was to him but I knew he had that smirk.

"I knew it, I thought a journal was missing. Hand it over." I turned around and stuck out my hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said leaning back in his chair, it took every ounce of self control I had not to knock the legs out from under him. Reading my face he leaned forward and said. "It's at the house."

"Yeah I'm not doing this." I thew my dishes in the sink and walked out of the room. He beat me to my bedroom, he was back in my desk chair when I walked in.

"Why?" He asked

"Why do you care?" I called out from my closet.

"Why won't you talk about it?"

I stepped out of my closet pulling my shirt on a little more aggressively then necessary, "Because the girl that went off that bridge doesn't exist anymore. I woke up and knew nothing, I read those journals a hundred times trying to get just a little scrap of something." I sighed, "It's no different to me then remembering a book. I faked remembering things just to get out of the hospital, Elena thinks it made me a sociopath." I pulled on my jeans and grabbed a clean hoodie. "Can we go now please."

When we got outside I looked around and didn't see Damon's car. "Are we walking to Richmond?"

"No," he steered me towards a black Chevy, "I rented this so we could drive back together."

I thought for a minute, "Fine but I'm driving _my _car." He nodded his head as he opened the door for me, it was weird not ridding in the Camero. The seats were black, the radio was fancy, electric windows and quiet definitely different.

"She thinks I slept with her boyfriend." I said after our silence got uncomfortable.

"Did you?"

"NO! I didn't even know they were talking but she said some things she couldn't take back and I decided that I didn't care if she was mad at me or not. After the accident she kept hating me so I turned it into a game. Almost excites me that I'm important enough to be hated."

"Well that might make you a sociopath." He laughed

"Seriously the only thing you're going to get out of those journals is that I was a complacent, timid girl who did what was expected of her. That's just not me anymore." Damon grabbed my hand kissing my knuckles. "I like it." He said with a smirk. "So how long is picking up you're car going to take?"

"Like ten minutes, all the paperwork's done I just have to show my ID and pick up the keys."

"Well in that case I have one stop to make first." He said pulling off the interstate and taking some back road, we were just outside Richmond in a tiny little neighborhood. Most of the house were old and dingy.

"If you wanted to buy drugs I know people a lot closer to home."

He laughed, "Nope no drugs." He pulled up to a house dark green with red shutters, "Got a witch I need to talk to about something."

"Is this about Kathrine?"

"You're bad at his guessing game today, why don't you just wait and see. I'll be right back." I watched him walk in to the house _guess he's been invited before_ I didn't have too long to think about it because he was walking back to the car.

The plan was Damon would drop me off return the rental down the street and meet me back at the lot, before I could get out of the car he stopped me.

"This is what I had to pick up," he pulled out a small rectangular box he opened it up and there was a bracelet it looked like it was made with thick leather cord and had a small red vile in the middle. He picked up my wrist and tied it on, "I can't stand the throughly of not being able to help you when you need it, so this is an emergency plan. The vile is my blood, the band is spelled it can only be pulled off by you same with the glass you're the only one who can break it."

"Well isn't that a thoughtful slash morbid gift." Honestly I was in awe of it I leaned over the console, "aww you don't want me to die." I went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his face and our lips met his hand found the back of my neck and pulled me closer deepening our kiss. I pulled away and earned a groan from Damon. "To be continued." I said with a smirk before getting out of the car.

Sure enough ten minutes later he met me back at the car lot I led him over to the red RAV4.

"Well it's no Camaro."

"Back seats fold down." I laughed. "That makes it roomier then the Camaro."

We got in the truck and headed out, "The interstate is the other way." Damon pointed behind us.

"I know I have a stop of my own I want to make." I smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"Well not to steal your line or anything but that's for me to know and you to dot dot dot."

I pulled off the main road on to a small back road before parking on the side of the road. "Come on." I said before getting out of the truck. "Me and Izzy came out here a few times it's pretty." I held out my hand and Damon took it. When we came to the clearing I pointed out the trees "They make a perfect circle."

"You brought me out to the middle of nowhere to show me trees?"

"No I brought you out to the middle of nowhere because you're so intent on getting in my head, I figured I'd open a door. This is one of the first places I went when everyone stopped hovering. It's one of my favorite places, it's better when the leaves have just changed and start falling its like the whole clearing is on fire." I looked up seeing the sky through the tree branche, shivering but smiling.

Damon wrapped his arms around me and pressed his forehead to mine, "Cold?"

"Yeah, maybe it was dumb to come out here in the middle of winter."

"Nope not dumb at all." He said as I slid my hands inside his jacket, "however we should probably get back so you don't freeze."

I nodded and we headed back to the car.

We were almost home I kept catching my bracelet in the corner of my eye. "So what do I do bite it, swallowing glass doesn't seem like a great idea."

"It's vampire blood, I'm not seeing the issue." He laughed. "I'd rather you eat a little glass then you know, die"

When we pulled in to the driveway of the boarding house I turned off the car and looked at Damon, "So I believe there was talk of a continuation." I winked and got out of the car. Damon was out and in front of me before I could close the door he pinned me between him and the car.

"I vaguely remember that." He leaned down to kiss me lifting me up in the process I wrapped my legs around his waist, I felt the familiar _whoosh _before I pulled away and opened my eyes. We were in Damon's room he had me pinned against the door his mouth moving down my neck biting with blunt teeth causing me to tighten my grip with my legs.

He vamped us over to the bed I released the death grip my legs had on his waist, and kicked off my shoes while trying to shrug out of my jacket. Damon was more then happy to help throwing it to the floor followed by my shirt his mouth trailed kissed along my jaw causing an involuntary shiver. He unsnapped my bra and his mouth moved down to my neck I pulled at his shirt momentarily sadden by the lack of contact as he pulled it over his head. He picked up right where he left off as he kissed down my neck and over my collar bone, my nails dug in to his shoulders breaking the skin. His tongue flicked at one nipple while his thumb and finger played with the other. He kissed down my stomach while his nimble fingers found the button of my jeans and quickly pulled them off. I felt a fang glid across my hip bone I let out a gasp as it pierced the skin just enough draw blood.

"Taste test." He said smiling before licking the small trail of blood, "delicious." Still grinning as he moved back up to kiss me his hand slid in between us teasing me through my now very wet panties I moaned into his mouth every nerve on fire. Impatient as ever he tore the fabric away then continuing rubbing my clit with his thumb he pushed a finger inside and then a second. My hands gripped the sheets I felt myself clench around Damon's fingers as he continued pumping them in and out, my back arched as I came. While I rode out the waves of pleasure that crashed over me Damon added his pants to our pile of clothes, he rubbed his very hard dick against my core.

"Please Damon." I breathed out. His thumb found my clit again

"Please what?" He said with a smirk.

"Fuck me."

"Gladly." He plunged inside me lifting my legs up to get as deep as possible, my eyes rolled back and called out his name. He pulled me up and spun us so I was on top he grabbed my hips helping me bounce up and down, I fought to keep my eyes open I wanted to see what my body was doing to him. Sweat beaded on his forehead, my hands on his chest feeling the muscles tense under them, he moved us again my head fell against the pillows his mouth crashed on to mine, bitting down on my lip hard enough to draw blood I moaned out again. He moved down to my neck I could feel my self about to explode. "Bite me." I said breathlessly I heard the familiar click of his fangs before he sunk them deep into my neck, my nails raked up his back my walls tightened around his dick and we both yelled out in pure bliss. He kissed where he had bit before rolling off of me and offering me his wrist.

"Is it just me or does that get better every time." I said catching my breath.

"Oh it's definitely not just you." He replied before throwing his arm over me and kissing my shoulder. I laid there in utter contentment until my phone rang.

"Really." I groaned before getting out of the bed, finding my phone in my jeans I saw it was Elana.

"You're ruining a moment." I said angerly

_"Hey are you going to be home soon? Jenna thinks she found our birth mom."_

I thought for a minute before answering as far as I was concerned my mom was dead bio or not. "Elana you're probably going to think I'm being a bitch but I'm really not interested in meeting the woman who gave us up."

_"Really? Fine I'll do it myself." _The line disconnected.

"Well that went well." I said flatly.

Damon sat up on the bed, "You really don't want to know about her?"

"Nope, really though what's to know?" I shrugged, pulling my jeans on I picked up the scraps the were my underwear and dropped them on the bed. "What are you going to do when I just stop wearing underwear over here."

"It means I'll get to skip a step." He said wagging his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away, Damon wrapped his arms around my waist now standing behind me. His fingertips lightly tracing the top of my jeans and nipped my ear and whispered, "Makes it easier to do this." He opened the button and moved his hand down finding my clit, his other hand against my chest holding me against him. I could feel him hardening again against my back _thank god for vampire recovery time,_ his tongue trailed from my ear to my pulse point and began to suck. I moaned out as his fingers worked faster, I leaned my neck back to give him more room and tried to pull my pants back off. Once I'd finally gotten them down Damon pushed two fingers inside me and bit down on the spot he'd been sucking at, my knees buckled "Holy fuck!" I yelled out as I came around fingers.

Damon held me up while I rode out my orgasm, he turned me around my hands found his dick and stroked while I bit and kissed down his chest. I kneeled down and took him into my mouth, his hands tangled in my hair and he threw his head back. I took him as far in as I could before pulling back and swirling my tongue around the tip, his hands tightened in my hair with each stroke. He lifted me up and pressed me up against the wall my legs wrapped around him and I threw my head back as he speared into me. I pulled him to me when our mouth met I instantly parted my lips, my fingers went to his hair and his fingers dug into my hips as he bounced me up and down. He grunted out as he bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth I took it and he bit into my shoulder, it hurt a little more then my neck but it was nothing compared to the fireworks going off in my mind Damon unraveled shortly after me. I let my legs go and he slid out of me before lowering me to the floor.

"See way more convenient." He said with a smirk hand still on my hips holding me in place while the feeling returned to my legs.

"Much more convenient." I laughed before kissing him. I moved away to go clean up and get dressed, walking into the bathroom I looked in the mirror wiping the blood Damon hadn't managed to get the pinprick spots scars on my neck were more visible freshly healed. He rarely varied from where he bit, part of me was sure he did it on purpose.

He walked into the bathroom and over to the sink "I thought you were going to start switching sides?" I asked showing him my neck.

"I was but I changed my mind." I smiled before cleaning off his face, he walked over to me kissing the two marks "it's kinda sexy."

"What that you've essentially branded me?"

"I don't see it that way." He continued to kiss up my neck and nip at my ear lobe before whispering, "It's just a reminder that I love you."

I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him into a kiss when we broke away I said, "I love you too." I smiled before turning and heading out of the room.

I finished getting dressed before I spoke up again, "As much as I'd like to continue all this fun we're having I need to go home."

Damon had his arms around me before I'd finished speaking. "You sure?" He asked before kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, I need to go be there for Elana, I may not care about finding Isobel but she does."

"Isobel?" Damon asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, that's what Jenna said her name was. Why?"

"No reason. I'll walk you out."

**Hope you guys like the update sorry it took so long my kid poked me in the eye and cut my cornea. I couldn't even look at my phone let alone write. **


	20. 20

**I own nothing but my OC**

I avoided Elana as much as possible not that she was talking to me anyway. By Saturday I'd finally decided to bite the bullet I knocked on her door.

"Come in," I heard her from the other side when she saw me her face turned sour, she nodded to Stefan and said "as you can see I'm busy."

"I came to apologize, I know that finding our mom is important to you so I'm here to help." I sat down on the bed, "So what do we know?"

She looked at me trying to gauge if I was being truthful she sighed before finally speaking, "Jenna found some of Dad's old appointment books which led to a spiral and eventually led her to a girl named Trudie Peaterson one of her friends we found an address for her but nothing for Isobel."

"So what she just disappeared?" I asked I noticed Stefan shift uncomfortably at the question.

"Poof thin air. Jenna also told me that Alaric's wife was from around here and her name was Isobel."

"Was?"

"She's dead."

Seeing Stefan's reaction I knew I needed to talk to him he was hiding something. "I'm going down to the grill want to go?" I asked them.

"No, I've got some stuff to do but we're going later for the fundraiser." Elana said.

"Yeah I actually better get going I have a few things to do before." Stefan said giving Elana a quick kiss before walking out, I followed behind him shutting the door. I grabbed his arm. "You know something."

"No, I don't know anything for sure."

"Stefan, I don't care about this the way Elana does, you can tell me. If you don't just tell me I'll just use my witchy ways to find out."

"You need to talk to Damon." He said before pulling his arm away and walking down the stairs.

I pulled out my phone and sent Damon a text

_Need to talk to you, where are you?_

He replied almost instantly

_The grill talking to the sheriff._

When I got to the grill I found Damon sitting at the bar, Liz had just walked away. "More animal attacks?" I asked walking up.

"Nope, apparently I am one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors Liz asked me to be part of the fundraiser." He said setting his glass down.

"Hello, girlfriend right here." I pointed to myself.

"Relax it's already rigged for you to win."

"Well that hardly seems fair to all the desperate women trying to win a date with you."

"I don't want a date with them." He said giving me a look that made me shiver before remembering I was in a mission. I looked around before stealing his newly refilled glass. "Hey" He said as threw back the shot and set it down.

"Compell yourself another, I have something I need to ask you and I need you to swear not to lie to me."

"Scouts honor."

"Does the name Isobel Flemings mean anything to you?"

Damon coughed on his new drink, "Why?"

"So it does?"

"Again I ask why?"

"Because that's Mine and Elana's birth mom."

Damon stared ahead for a second before finishing his drink and throwing some money down, "Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me outside, we walked across the street to the town square. "I turned her, she sought me out, begged me. That explains why Stefan has been sniffing around." I didn't know what else to say, Elana would probably lose it if she heard about this she already hated Damon. I looked down at my shoes, Damon stepped forward to wrap his arms around me. I put my hands up to keep him back and the familiar feeling of a vision hit.

_Alaric charging at Damon with a stake,_

_Damon fighting back,_

_Alaric on the ground dead._

My knees buckled Damon caught me before I hit the ground. "Hey, hey, I got you." He locked his blue eyes with my green ones pushing a piece of hair out of my face, "what did you see?"

"Alaric is going to try and kill you."

"When?"

"I don't know, they aren't time stamped." I spat, the wind picked up around us throwing leaves around.

"Is that you?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. "My Magic's been a little off since the tomb I had a nightmare last night and when I woke up all of the candles in my room were lit. I meant to look and see if there was anything in my book about it but it still at your house."

"Come by after the fundraiser, I need to find Stefan." He kissed me on the cheek and walked towards his car.

I went home intent on telling Elana what Damon told me but she wasn't home I waited as long as I could before I had to leave again for the auction when I walked in Damon was talking to Liz. I saw Elana talking to Kelly Donovan before disappearing into the crowd, _fuck it I'll tell her later._

I threw a twenty down in front of Caroline. "Buying your dates now?" She sneered.

"Nope, just trying to keep skanks like you off my boyfriend." I said with a smile.

"Says the boyfriend thief." She said tearing off my tickets and slamming them on the counter.

"Good comeback, time to find some new material." I walked away and found a spot to sit waving at Jenna and Elana.

Elana mouthed _I need to talk to you_

I motioned me too before turning to pay attention to mayor Lockwood who was just finished up with Alaric's interview which did not go well.

"And last biut not least we have Damon Salvatore, we don't have much on you."

_Yeah cause he's a vampire fooling all of you _I laughed to myself.

"I'm tough to put on a card." He looked at me and smirked.

"Do you like to travel?"

"Oh yeah L.A. New York actually I was up near Duke for a while. Isn't that where you went to school Rick? Matter of fact I think I met your wife."

Suddenly I wished telepathy was a power I possessed.

"Yeah I had a drink with her she was... delicious."

_What the fuck_ I watched Elana walked out and Stefan follow behind her, I got up and walked out when I reached her I put my hand on her arm "Hey-"

"Don't, don't you even come out here and defend him."

"Elana-"

"No he's a psychopath."

I noticed a man staring at us "ELANA." I yelled she looked at me and I nodded to the gentleman.

"That's the man that was outside Trudie's house."

Stefan rushed us inside, Elana ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her. When she finally came out Damon was walking towards us. "Elana." I said before she brushed me off.

"Did you enjoy that? Taunting Rick? Did I forget to mention when we talked earlier our mother," she pointed between us, "her name was Isobel." She pushed past him and walked towards the door with Stefan.

Damon looked at me, "You didn't tell her?"

I stared at him with a mixture of anger and disbelief, "I didn't have time. What the hell is wrong with you? How is this _my fault _and you picking at him in front of the whole fucking town hours after I told you he was going to try and kill you." I went to step around him to go find Elana I'm sure Stefan was telling her what I already knew. Damon put his hands on my shoulders, "Don't, Damon I need a minute." When he didn't move I felt more anger Damon pulled his hands back as if I had hurt him a light above the bar exploded. I took the distraction as my way to escape, when I walked out on to the sidewalk I walked towards Elana the man was speaking to her.

"She doesn't want to know either of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Elana said clearly shaken up.

"Then my job is done." He stepped back and was plowed down by a truck.

"Was he talking about Isobel?" I asked.

Stefan nodded and I continued, "Elana that's what I was trying to tell you Isobel isn't dead Damon turned her." Elana acted as though she didn't hear me and walked up to the now very dead messenger from our mother, I watched her pick up his phone before Stefan rushed her to the car. I followed them back to our house and up to her room.

"Are you not going to talk to me?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but you kept screaming at me about Damon, it's not my fault you don't listen."

"I stand by what I said Alexis. He may not have killed her but he's not a good person, how do you not see that?"

"Because I know what I got myself into I'm not going to judge someone based on things in the past, people change Damon hasn't done anything to hurt _me."_

_"_Clearly people change." She replied I knew she was talking about me.

"You know what, fuck you Elana." I turned to walk out of the room.

"Yep just leave that's what you do best."

I didn't respond I took a deep breath knowing if I lost control I could hurt Elana and as mad as I was at her that was not on my list of things to do.

When I pulled up at the boarding house I saw Damon's car in the driveway I needed to find my book and figure out what was going on with my magic. I walked in not seeing Damon in the living room I walked to the library where I was greeted with my vision of Rick dead on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" I said walking over to him.

"He attacked me, I killed him." Damon responded.

"Yeah I see that."

"Better question why did you burn the ever loving shit out of me at the grill?"

"What? I didn't, well I didn't mean to. You wouldn't let go of me and I needed to find Elana. Your shit talking with Alaric didn't help either."

"I make snide comments and piss people off that's what I do Alexis!"

"We see how fucking well that works out!" I waved my hand towards the corpse on the floor.

"What the hell are you guys yelling about? Oh." Stefan said walking in seeing Alaric, "What the hell did you do?"

"Why do you always assume it's my fault?" Damon asked acting hurt. "Maybe Alexis killed him."

"Oh fuck off Damon, _I _don't get my jolly's from killing history teachers." I sneered.

"I took no pleasure in killing him." Damon replied pouring himself a drink, he looked to Stefan who was now circling Ricks body. Stefan bent down and Rick gasped and sat up, "What the hell happened?"

"Damon killed you, how are you alive right now?" Stefan asked.

"Is he in transition?" I turned to Damon "did you give him blood?"

"No, I like the people I kill to stay dead." He quipped.

"No... it's the ring." Alaric said looking at his hand. "Isobel.."

I walked over to him, startled he tried to scoot away. "I'm not going to hurt you, can I just see it?" I asked holding out my hand, "I don't even need you to take it off." I crouched down next to him.

"Of the three of us _she's_ the one least likely to hurt you." Damon nodded.

Alaric put his hand in mine as soon as I touched the ring it burned me, "Shit!"

"What?" Damon and Stefan asked at the same time.

"It's an Emily Bennett special I can't touch it, like the crystal."

"How do you know it's from Emily?" Damon asked walking towards me.

"I don't know I just assume the feeling I got, it was the same when I touched Bonnie's necklace." I shrugged my shoulders, "Looks like you're on your own with that." I turned to Damon. "Well now that one crisis is over I need my book, because even though I'm not exactly thrilled with you at the moment I really don't want to kill you."

"I can help with that." Rick groaned out getting off the floor.

"Obviously." Damon laughed rolling his eyes.

I grabbed the collar of Damon's shirt and pulled him with me. "Hey this is John Varvatos."

"You say that like I know what it means."

"Expensive." Damon said through gritted teeth, I swear I heard a small laugh from Stefan.

"Consider it payback for the ass you made out of yourself at the grill."

Damon followed me anyway, "I've said this before but you are sexy when you're mad." He went to wrap his arms around me I caught the faint sent that is Damon.

"Stop, you're going to distract me." I found the book and climbed up on the bed skimming through entries and Damon interrupting me every few minutes. "Watch tv or something when I find something I'll tell you." I said after the tenth time he asked.

I flipped through a couple more pages before coming across and elemental from the early 1900's "Well this looks promising," Damon leaned up as I started reading

_An elemental has two sources for their magic,_

_Their emotions and their death element._

_As our power grows we must be mindful of both,_

_We mustn't let it consume us, for our power has great purpose._

_"_Death element?" Damon asked.

"I drowned, so water water makes me stronger. There's a river that flows all around this town. As far as my emotions go it's been a long fucking week."

"That it has, any word on how to fix it?"

"There's a little ritual down here at the bottom, it's a calming ritual. Apparently it helps with the emotional overload, you going to be mad about me pouring salt on your floor?"

"In here yes, literally anywhere else in the house no. Ooh go do it on Stefan's bed."

"Wow, you are particularly dickish tonight aren't you."

He shrugged, "Im in a mood."

"Mmhm, well I need a bowl of water and a container of salt I can do it outside."

So Damon followed me into the kitchen and found the salt while I filled up a small bowl of water. "Oh I need a knife too."

Damon without asking any questions walked out of the room and was back a few seconds later with a small dagger type knife. I looked at it noticing how old it is, "I'd ask why you have this but you have so much junk I'm not surprised. I laughed he shrugged.

"You're not even going to ask what it's for." I continued.

"Well I assume you're not going to try and kill me or yourself with it so witch away." He said, we got everything set up on the back patio and Damon went to sit in one of the chairs.

"You don't have to sit here, I'm sure you're bored out of your mind. I just didn't want you to try to kill Alaric again he's gone now, so you're free."

"I'm staying right here." He leaned back in his chair to make his point. "You're vampire blood free right now and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you."

I drew a circle of salt around where I'd be sitting then sat down in front of the bowl of water. Dipping my fingers into it and flicked a little water in each of the four corners, I cut my hand over the bowl cutting just a little too deep. I sucked air through my teeth and I hear Damon shift in his chair, "Ego control hoc est magicae non comedit me." I said as I watched the drops of blood swirl into the bowl. I repeated the words four more times as I flicked the mixture into the corners again.

"Ego control hoc est magicae non comedit me." I said one last time before I felt all the pent up energy almost dissolve, leaving me with a pleasant feeling where the pit in my stomach had just been.

I stood up and walked over to Damon my hand still bleeding pretty bad, "I need your help." I said sitting on his lap. I didn't feel angry anymore I figure it was in large part due to the spell putting my emotions back in check.

"I see that," he looked at my hand and I saw the veins crawl under his eyes he looked up at me before biting his wrist, I didn't take it right away. "It's going to close up."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes, couple of blood bags. Why?"

"Nothing, I've just seen you be around blood and your face not change. Mine seems to do it to you every time." His wrist had healed but instead of biting it again he bit his lip and pulled me in for a kiss, I didn't resist, sucking on his bottom lip I tasted the blood and a little hit of the bourbon he'd been drinking all day. When we broke away I leaned into him putting my head on his shoulder, he ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's all about controlling the bloodlust." He said after a couple of minutes. "I don't know what it is about you you're like a fine wine and everything else comes in a box."

"Well I appreciate you're restraint not finishing the bottle." I said laughing a little, "She compelled some guy to find us... Isobel. Just to tell us she didn't want to know us, then he walked in front of a truck." I felt Damon's arms tighten around me. "Who does that, write a fucking letter."

"I don't know that a letter would have gotten the point across, Maybe her switch is off."

I leaned my head up so I could see his face. "Her switch?"

"The good ole humanity switch, when being a vampire gets you down just turn off those emotions and revel in it."

"That sounds terrible."

"Only for everyone around you while it's off, turning It back on is the hard part."

"Speak from experience?" I laid my head back down.

"Yup Stefan too."

"Elana stole his cell phone, it fell out of his pocket when he got hit."

"Anything useful?"

"I don't know, me and Elana got into a fight and since my magic was out of wack I left." I sighed, "I probably should go I just took off and didn't tell anyone where I was." I tried to get up but Damon held me in place. "Seriously it's cold."

He let me up reluctantly and led me in the house I grabbed my book and headed home. When I got there I still wasn't ready to talk to Elana so I went straight to my room, I wasn't in there ten minutes when Elana busted through our shared bathroom.

"If you're here to fight you can march your ass right back out that door."

"I stole this." She heals out the cell phone she'd picked up from the accident.

"I saw, did you go through it?"

"Yeah there's just one number, but I haven't called it yet."

"Well call it." I said sitting down on the bed.

She pressed the button and put it on speaker,

_Ring_

_Ring_

_*click* hello_

_Did you see them? Did it go all right? Was there a problem?_

"Isobel?" Elana croaked our.

The line went dead.

**Hope you guys liked it :) I want to say thank you to **Riddicks-gurl1988 for leaving me all the wonderful reviews. I'm a junky I check my email religiously to see if I have one lol.


	21. 21

**I only own my oc. Long update :) with a lemon for your patience. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Damon's pov**

I hadn't heard from much from Alexis the last couple days so it was a surprise when she showed up at midnight on a Thursday, "Little late isn't it?" I asked not looking up from the book I was reading. She stepped down into the living room dropping her book bag down with a thud. "Couldn't sleep, really wanted to do something reckless decided to come here instead." She laid on the couch propping her legs up on me.

"What's more reckless then coming to hang out with a vampire?"

"I don't know, Jenna found my fake ID so tattoos and piercings are out." She shrugged, a small smile creeping across her face.

"And ruin that perfect skin, glad she took it. What's got you all broody anyway?"

"I've spent the last couple days under a mountain of homework and arguing with Elana about everything under the sun. You know I'm a terrible sister, I'm dating a serial killer etcetera."

"She's one to talk, ever heard of the Ripper of Monterey? All Stefan. If it makes you feel better I'm a pretty shitty brother." I moved so I was on top of her and kissed her forehead, I got up and held my hand out.

"Nope not at all." She said taking my hand and following me upstairs.

The next morning I woke up first, the sun streaming in through the windows falling just right on Alexis adding a red shine to her brown hair. Her arm thrown over me laying on her stomach breathing lightly I didn't want to ruin the moment but I knew she had to be awake soon. I ran my fingers lightly over her arm she pulled it back leaving me free to move. I rolled over and kissed her shoulder and drew light circles on her back with my fingers.

"Mmm is it morning already?" She still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Mmhmm." I kissed her forehead. "It's 7:30."

"Fuuuuuck, I feel like I just went to sleep." She sat up and walked over to her bag pulling out clothes and quickly putting them on. "So besides the fact it was only a couple hours that was the best I've slept in a while."

I'd thrown on clothes of my own and we headed downstairs she didn't seem to be in a big rush to leave "Don't you have school." I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going though."

"Haven't you missed like half the year." I laughed handing her a cup of coffee.

"I just have this feeling something terrible is going to happen today." The worry was obvious she twirled the spoon in her cup without touching it. I cut my hand and let it drip into the coffee, breaking her concentration the spoon *tinked* on the side of the mug. She stirred the coffee by hand this time, "I usually prefer French vanilla but that'll do."

"Extra proaction." I said taking a sip out of my own mug. I watched her finish her coffee, "maybe you should save some of that magic too incase you need it." I stopped I could hear someone walking I knew Stefan was already gone. "Stay here." I said in the firmest voice possible.

**Alexis's pov**

"Like hell," I said getting up from the table "I'm not sitting in here alone."

Reluctantly he led the way to the living room, making me stay behind him. When we got there Pearl and Anna were standing in the door way. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking." Damon said still keeping me tucked behind him, not that I wanted to be front and center after my last encounter with Anna.

"Don't need too, we didn't have to be invited in." Pearl smiled, "Just you and your brother live here? I'm surprised."

"How do you keep out unwanted vampires?" Anna peeped up.

"I kill them." Damon said as he charged Pearl, she threw him off easily.

"Take a seat Damon." She pointed to the couch before turning to me. "Are you going to be any trouble?"

I shook my head "Nope, keep your hands to yourself and I'll do the same." I said before sitting on the couch.

"Good. Now we've taken up residence in a farmhouse just outside of town it's small but it will do for now."

"Should be plenty big enough for the two of you" I said.

"Oh it's not just us many of the tomb vampires have joined us."

"All 25 of you?" My voice caught thinking about the shit hitting the fan. "But the seal?"

"We have you to thank for that, but no some have left town some are still in the woods but they will find us."

It hit me Damon looking confused I explained, "Sheila and Bonnie channeled me to bring it down when they put it back up Sheila did most of the work when she died the seal went away."

Pearl nodded "Anna tells me there is still a secret council I'm going to need those names?" Pearl said eyeing Damon.

"And everyone you supplied with vervain." Anna added.

"Yes that will have to stop."

"Why would I do anything to help you?" Damon asked.

"I'll give you Kathrine." I saw Pearl's eyes flick to me, "This was our home and it was stolen from us we intend to take it back.

"First of all I don't want anything todo with Kathrine, second it _was _your home in 1864 move on."

"You don't want Kathrine fine, I assume you want to keep your little pet witch alive."

I clenched my fists, "I'm not a fucking pet." Damon tensed next to me.

"I have more of Emily's elixir, do what I'm asking and Alexis won't have to see what a lethal does feels like."

Damon jumped up intent on attacking Pearl I couldn't see what was happening but I heard him yell out in pain. I raised my hand to Anna and watched her crumple to the ground holding her head and screaming, "STOP! Or I'll kill her." She let go of Damon and he fell to the ground groaning, I let Anna up but kept my eyes on both of them. "Leave."

Once I'd heard the door shut I ran to Damon who was covering his eyes. "Fucking bitch gouged my eyes out."

"I'm not going to lie if you move you hand and nothings there I'm probably going to puke."

Damon thankfully didn't move his hands right away when he finally did a few minutes later they were bright red and he wouldn't stop blinking. "Here." I said holding out my wrist to him.

"I have blood bags downstairs."

"Well I'm not going in the creepy ass basement to get them so here." I pushed my wrist to him again.

He finally took it I watched the veins run from his eyes he didn't drink long but when he was done he looked a lot better. "Come on let's go get you cleaned up."

"I'm fine, you need to go to school." He said standing up by himself. "I'll heal your wrist first."

I looked down the blood he'd put in my coffee had already done it for him. "I'm good, you however have blood all over your face."

"Alexis..."

"What? I just had my life threatened the last fucking thing I'm thinking about is physics." Honestly it was, the first thing on my mind was how it had felt to drop Anna to the ground.

"They're going to kick you out."

"Well good thing I have a vampire boyfriend to compel them not to." I laughed, Damon however did not. "Fine I'm going but please don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah stupid is not on my list, meet me at the grill after school."

By the time I'd made it to school I'd missed first period and it was 15 min into second. I walked in to history like there wasn't a problem.

"Wow both Gilbert girls grace our presence today." Alaric said still writing on the board.

"Figured you missed me." I said taking my seat. Alaric kept teaching, I looked towards Elana who mouthed _"Where were you?"_

I didn't respond she hadn't been worried till just now when she could clearly see I was fine. When class was over Ric stopped me, "I thought you said you were going to start showing up to class."

"It's been a rough few weeks." I said setting down some papers, "At least I did the homework."

"Does that work in all of your classes?"

"You're the only one who gives me a hard time about it." I turned to walk out.

"Show up to class Alexis." He half yelled because I was already in the hall.

"Where were you, you missed first period." Elana said moving off of my locker.

"Hmm sounds like you're concerned, yet my phone didn't ring once." I opened the locker roughly moving stuff around trying to find the right book. "I was with Damon."

"I'm going to cut you off right there I'm having a supernatural free day."

"Does he know that." I nodded my head to Stefan, Elana made a face and linked arms with Stefan walking away.

When the last bell of the day I couldn't be happier, thankfully minimal homework for once. Getting to the grill I noticed Damon by the bar talking to Jenna. I caught his eye and nodded to the booth I was about to snag.

I sat down pulled out my algebra book, no sooner had I found the right page Damon slid in across from me, pulling my book to him, "When did they start putting letters in math?"

"The late 1500's give it back." I said snatching it and finding my page again.

"How do you know that?"

"How do you not know that?" I said not looking up. "Elena is having a normal Friday night, so I figured I would too."

"This is normal?"

"Until I met you yep, the snarky, antisocial attitude is not a symptom of the accident." I looked up and smirked.

"Another perk to vamperisim, you don't have to know any of this stuff."

"Most non vampires don't have to know this stuff." I laughed.

The sound of Elana and everyone else by the pool tables caught my attention, Caroline's fake laugh could be heard over all of the noise. "Can we get out of here I can finish this later." Damon nodded I packed up my bag before we headed out. "Where's your car?"

"I walked." He shrugged before walking towards my truck. "Where are we going?"

"Wickery Bridge." He raised his eyebrow, "Don't look at me like that it's quiet there."

"It's also like 30 degrees outside."

"I thought vampires didn't get cold."

"We don't, but you do."

"I'll be fine." I said pulling to the side of the road. As we walked down to the bank Damon threw his jacket over my shoulders. "As sweet as the thought is you're going to want to take that back." I pulled a joint out as I plopped down in the grass.

He sat down next to me, "You and trees." He said shaking his head.

"I just like being outside, it's peaceful." I tried to shrug Damon's jacket off but he pushed it back up as I lit my lighter.

"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

I thought for a moment, "Everywhere."

"Seriously."

"Seriously I would go everywhere, I've never been outside of Mystic Falls. Well we went to Disney once not that I remember it but I'm sure it was hell." I flicked the cherry off the joint and put it in my bag, "I'd start with the obvious, backpack across Europe and then see where it takes me." I could feel my teeth chattering even with the extra jacket it was still freezing.

Damon stood up and held out his hand, "Time to go, frost bite is not a good look." I stood up taking his hand, as we walked back to the truck he stopped me halfway, "One day I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Kissing me on the forehead and then continuing our short hike.

We made the trip back to the boarding house I saw Elana's car and groaned. "We can leave." Damon said.

"No, she is not going to ruin my night. Which has been pretty awesome so far, thank you for taking my mind of everything." I got out of the car and stepped towards the house, Damon zipped up picking me up.

"I'm happy to distract you." His mouth crashed on mine I opened my mouth and his fingers dug into my hips.

I pulled away first, "mmm I like this distraction." I giggled as he pushed the door open kicking it closed behind him, he zipped us down the hallway I felt the railing of the staircase on my back. Readjusting my legs I knocked the table next to us knocking a lamp on the floor, I barely noticed since Damon's mouth was trailing kissed down my neck.

"Other people live here you know." I heard Elana's voice and pushed Damon away after he set me down.

"Don't be such a prude Elana." I said fixing my shirt.

"Don't have sex in random hallways." Caroline snapped.

"Is it really a random hallway if he lives here though?"

"It is when there are obviously plenty of bedrooms, be more gross ugh."

"Wow you're not even putting effort in to your insults any more." I bumped her shoulder with mine as I walked passed, she pushed me I caught myself on my hands before my face met the ground. I thought about punching her right in the face but I decided it would be better to just pretend she didn't exist because if there was one thing Caroline Forbes hated it was being ignored. She threw a few more insults at me, I tuned her out and walked towards the kitchen, Damon came in a few minutes later.

"So much for a distraction." He said stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around me

"Oh no I'm still very distracted, however I'm also very angry." I leaned back against him. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah they're gone, come on." He moved in front of me, held out his hand and I took it before we got to the living room there was a crash Damon pushed me back towards the hall. The way the intruders moved told me they were vampires both Damon and Stefan seemed to recognize them. The fight was short Stefan staked the woman, when the man saw her on the floor he took off.

"I remember them from 1864." Stefan said looking from me to Damon.

"Yeah about that." I said walking into the room.

Damon preceded to explain what happened this morning ending before what I though was the best part of the story so I added it for him. "Don't forget the part where I got all scary and got then to leave."

"You mean pissed them off more." Stefan said pointing between the broken window and the dead vampire.

"Oh, if it were about me then it would have been sneaky, this was brute force, they broke a fucking window. Which means my safe place is home." I went to walk to the door Damon was in front of me.

"Anna's been invited in."

"As opposed to every Tom, Dick, and Dracula that can just walk in here. I'll take my chances with one." I said trying stepping around him. "Elana's at home by herself and you don't see Stefan crapping his pants."

Damon let me pass but kept talking, "Isn't there some juju you can do."

"I can put a barrier up for the night but that would keep out all vampires. Hmm might be nice to wake up with the damn window closed for once." I laughed.

"We don't need to go _that _far." He kissed me on the forehead, "To be continued?"

"For sure." I said smiling before stepping outside.

The next morning I was woke up by Elana throwing one of my disgurarded pillows at me. "THE TOMB VAMPIRES ARE OUT?"

"Good morning to you too." I said rolling over and rubbing my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I tried but you wanted a _supernatural free day." _I shrugged my shoulders

"Get dressed were going to the boarding house " She got up and walked back into her room only to yell at me 5 minutes later to hurry up.

I rode with her to the boarding house when we got there she spent the majority of the time bikering with Damon.

"Can you two please stop being snarky it isn't helping." I said

"I've earned Snarky." Elena snapped.

"Alexis has forgiven me for turning your mom, why won't you?" Damon said sitting on the couch.

"Because you're a self serving psychopath."

"Knock it off both of you, Jesus." I stood up from the couch their back and forth was giving me a head ache.

"Damon and I will handle the tomb vampires." Stefan said walking towards Elana.

"What about us?" Elana asked.

"You two are going to stay put." Damon said getting up linking my arm leading me to the kitchen. I jumped up sitting on the counter crossing my arms. "We have chairs you know." Damon said before standing in front of me.

"I can be helpful you know." I said mocking him. "You have to stop treating me like I'm just going to break."

"I can't concentrate on anything else if I'm worried about making sure you're safe."

I threw my head back and groaned out in frustration. Damon took it as an opportunity to pull me closer pushing my legs further apart.

"Hey Elana said she's leaving." I heard Stefan say from the door, "I'm going hunting." He said this time to Damon.

"I've got a couple pints of soccer mom in the fridge." A smirk rolling across Damon's face, I pushed his shoulder and said "Tell Elana I'll find my own way home."

Stefan left and Damon turned to me, "You know it's supposed to storm all day."

"Maybe I don't plan on going home, Elana woke me up at and ungodly hour yelling at me didn't even feed me before dragging me over here. Who wants to go back to that?" I laced my fingers together behind his head, "Besides, I'm pretty sure we had a to be continued going on."

"I think I remember that." His hands slid up my thighs to my hips, I wrapped my legs around him and I felt myself being pulled off the counter. He pushed me up against the door way, he pressed kissed down my neck making his way down to the hollow of my throat. I felt one of his hands slid under my shirt massaging my breast over my bra. My legs tightened around his waist as I let out an low moan, his mouth found mine and my hands tangled in his hair pulling him as close as I could get. He broke us apart pulling my shirt over my head followed by his and vamped us to the couch. He was on top of me devouring every bit of exposed skin he could get to while my hands grabbed his now bare shoulders. He nipped at my collar bone as his expert hands unclamped my bra, his tongue he trailed down taking a nipple in his mouth flicking it a couple of times causing it to pebble. He bit down just hard enough I gasped and bucked my hips, he switched sides while one hand slid down over my ribs and down to my jeans.

He toyed with the button before undoing it and lifting his head moving to my ear, "These need to go."

I kicked off my shoes as he leaned back peeling the fabric of jeans with him, his eyes widened when he realized I'd taken my own advice and not worn underwear. "Nothing for you tear off today."

He leaned over me running one hand lightly up the inside of my thigh, he kissed my neck and then whispered, "that's half the fun."

His hand found his target his thumb rubbed circles on my clit as he kissed his way back down my body. My heart pounding in my ears, his tongue took over for his thumb. I moaned out and arched my back, he pushed one finger in and I lost it. Damon wanting to drag out my orgasm as long as possible pushed a second finger in, so thankful we were the only ones there because I'm sure I could be heard down the block.

When I'd finally started breathing semi normal Damon picked me up his pants had disappeared, I was straddling him and he was teasing my entrance with his dick. I lowered myself on him both of us letting out a satisfied groan when he was inside me. He bucked his hips meeting me stroke for stroke, I threw my head back and he pulled me closer running his tongue around my nipple switching back and forth. I could feel myself starting to unravel again, my hands found his hair I pulled his mouth up to my neck. He kissed and bit with blunt teeth, I moaned out his name and he pumped into me harder. I felt the sharp prick from his teeth and the familiar feeling of blood being drained. His arm wrapped around me and pulled me as close as he could while we came within seconds of each other.

I laid my head on his chest as I caught my breath, after a few minutes I lifted myself off the couch and began putting on clothes as I made my way back to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Nowhere, well maybe to find some food. We just had sex in the living room it's amazing no one walked through the front door." I said pulling my shirt over my head.

"Yeah that is a little weird." He pulled out his phone I watched him dial as I raided the snack cabinet, he looked disappointed as he ended the call. "Can you call Stefan."

I reached into my pocket not finding my phone, "Nope I forgot my phone at home."

"I've tried Elana like twice, she's ignoring me."

"Maybe they're doing what we just did." I laughed pulling several cookies out of a pack.

"That's not breakfast." Damon said rolling his eyes and nodding towards my hand. "Come here let me heal that."

"I don't think Oreos and blood will go well together." I said taking his now bitten wrist anyway, when I was healed I took a bite of the cookie, "yep I was right." I said spitting it into the trash.

Damon handed me a cup of water, "I don't have the problem." He stole one of the cookes from my hand. "I think blood and chocolate go great together."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on let's go see if Elana has heard from Stefan."

When we got to my house I opened the door and hollered out, "ELANA!"

She came walking out of the kitchen, "What?" She said looking at Damon.

"You've been dodging my calls."

"You think you'd take the hint."

"Omg are you guys 12 stop." I said exasperated, "Elana, Stefan isn't back yet have you heard from him?"

"No, not since I left earlier." She grabbed her phone and dialed. "Straight to voicemail. Where is he?"

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it."

"Pearl's?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep." Damon said.

"Well then let's go get him."

Damon made me and Elana wait in the car the tension was thick but thankfully didn't last long. When Elana saw Damon running back to the car she got out and I followed.

"I thought you were going to get him." Elana said.

"I can't get in. Fredrick compelled the lady that owns the house to not let me in."

"I can get in." I spoke up.

"And do what? Drop one and get torn to shreds by the others."

I was about to argue back but Elana pipped up first, "We need help, what about Mr Saltzman?"

"Don't know how willing he will be to help us since I You know, killed him."

"Well maybe you'll think about that next time you get all murdery." Elana snapped.

"Can we just go please." I yanked open the car door and motioned for Elana to get in. The ride to the school was quiet, whichwas great because Damon and Elana's constant back and forth drove me nuts.

The school was dark "Do we eve know he's here I mean it's Saturday."

"He's here." Damon stepped around the corner. "Well hello, dont you look, _alive."_

I stepped around the corner joining Damon, "We need your help."

"Why would I help you?" Alaric replied.

"Because it's Stefan." Elena had finally joined the party.

We made it to Alaric's classroom and Damon explained what was going on. "Why do you even think I could help?" Alaric said leaning back on his chair.

"Because of that fancy ring you have." I said. "Damon can't get in he's going to do everything in his power to make sure Elana and I stay put."

Alaric got up and went to the closet pulling out a bag of hunting tools, Elana picked up what looked like a dart. "What's this?"

"Vervain, highly concentrated." Alaric replied.

"Look you get me in and then get out." Damon said.

"Ok Rambo." I said mocking, "You can't do this by yourself."

Damon grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a look I'd never seen before, "You. Are. Not. Going. You two are going home where it's safe."

Elana put her hands on her hips, "I'm going if she does or not. I can help."

"Fine, you two can go drive the get away car for all I care. You have to stay in the car."

Being left alone in the car twice in one day with Elana was not my idea of a great day she kept opening her mouth going to say something but would stop herself.

"You might as well just say it." I said.

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were I've watched you try to start a sentence like five times now."

"What is it about Damon? He's done all of these terrible things but you act like it doesn't matter."

"Are you kidding me right now? He's up there risking his life to save his brother _your boyfriend."_ I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through pictures and found the one I was looking for, "Here." I said shoving the phone to her.

"I don't get it, it's him sleeping and you smiling like an idiot."

"About a month ago I had a nightmare not like a regular get over it and fall back to sleep nightmare. I was so shaken up I snuck out and went to Damon's it was like 2 in the morning, no questions no expectations I climbed in his bed and slept the best sleep ever. Like it was my safe place, when I woke up I don't want to leave and subconsciously he didn't want me to either because every time I tried to get up he just pulled me closer. I took the picture right before he woke up."

"I'm not seeing the point."

"My point is Damon maybe the villain in a lot of stories but not mine. Elana you can't hold Damon to a different standard, Stefan has killed people too." I sighed, "I don't need you to be BFFs or anything I just really need you to stop giving me a hard time about it please."

Before Elana went to answer a tree branch slammed down on the car and we both screamed, realizing we weren't going to die I started laughing, Elana handed me a vervain dart and took one for herself before getting out of the car.

I got out and started following her, "Damon it Elana what are we doing?"

"They're taking to long they should have been back by now, at least Alaric." She said half running up the path.

"And this, is how we die." I said to myself.

Quietly as we could we snuck on to the porch someone was talking inside, Elana tapped me on the shoulder before pointing to a caller entrance. I nodded my head and followed her quickly down the stairs, she broke a window on a door before I could stop her. I followed her down a short hallway she peaked around the corner and turned to me, "just one." She whispered.

She looked back but quickly pressed herself against the wall, "Shit." I went to step around her getting to the opening about the time Damon knocked the other vampire out.

"Are you two fucking insane." He asked as me and Elana walked up to him. I pointed to Elana who shrugged, "Yeah I'm sure you tried really hard to get her back in the car."

"You know, I'd drop you right now if there wasn't a real chance of death here." I snapped back.

"Now who's 12?" Elana said stepping through the only other doorway in the hall. "Stefan," She gasped, he was tied with ropes to the ceiling he looked awful.

"Elana? You shouldn't be here." Stefan said weakly.

"Yeah I told tweedle witch and tweedle death wish to stay in the car." Damon said walking over to undo the ropes he'd barely touched them when he pulled his hands back.

"The ropes are covered in vervain." Stefan said.

"Elana grab those." Damon pointed to the ropes as he went to grab Stefan.

"Who's this?" I asked pointing to the vampire stakes to a chair.

"Help him. He tried to help me." Stefan croaked out.

I pulled the stakes out of his legs Damon helped Elana get Stefan to the door way, "Can you get him to the car?" He asked she nodded. Damon turned towards me, "Go with them." It sounded like a order.

"Elana's got this." I said going to follow him.

"Alexis GO." He stared me down when I didn't move, "I can't protect you up there, go help Elana I'll be there in a minute."

"No. Now let's go." I tried to push past him but he stopped me.

"You are bar shit crazy you know that right?" He turned and headed up the stairs keeping out of sight until two vampires ran past. Damon jumped out and tackled Fredrick, I watched them fight ready to help. Another one tackled Damon and Fredrick ran, with Damon pinned down I decided it was time to step out of my hiding place. I magically snapped the offending vampires neck, "See told you I'd be helpful."

Damon looked at me and his eyes widened I turned around just in time to see another vamp fall, Alaric standing behind him with a gun. "Thanks." I said letting my heart rate return to normal.

Damon got up, "I'm going after Fredrick, watch her." He yelled before running trough another door way.

"I'm going to look upstairs." I said.

"Alexis no." He said but I was already halfway up the stairs, I heard a creek before being pushed down the stairs. The vampire jumped down over the railing and attacked Alaric, I threw my hand up and watched him crumple to the floor. Damon was back and snapped his neck before coming over and helping me up. "You're really bad at listening today."

"I'm bad at it everyday. Did you find Fredrick?"

"No he's gone, come on we need to get out of here."

We walked out on to the porch there were at least 8 more vampires that we could see. "Rick how many of those vervain darts do you have left?"

"Just one." He replied

"Alexis can you drop them?"

"Maybe a couple but not all of them."

"Ok all out of plans, back in the house."

We stood at the door waiting for what could be our deaths when we heard what sounded like Pearl, "What's going on here?" The door opened and her face turned to shock. "What did you do?" She asked taking in the scene.

"You little band of merry vampires took my brother and have been torturing him all day."

"The responsible parties will be dealt with."

"Our little agreement isn't going to work if you can't keep you kids in line. If I had a good list this would not be the way to get on it." Damon said grabbing my hand and leading me out Alaric following behind us.

"You agreed with her deal?" I said walking down the steps.

"Can we add this to the list of things we're going to argue about later."

"Oh you better believe we're going to argue about it."

Stefan and Elana were in the back seat I was crammed in the middle between Alaric and Damon up front. When we'd dropped him back off at the school I slid as far as possible away from Damon.

"Trouble in paradise?" Elana asked.

"Shut up Elana." Damon and I said at the same time.

When we got to the boarding house Elana and Stefan headed upstairs me and Damon to the living room. Damon poured himself a drink, "So you going to start this fight or do I need to?"

"How the hell could you agree to give her all of that information?"

"I see you're starting, I did it to protect you."

"Well stop, that information puts all the founding families in danger hell not even just them the whole town."

"Talk about putting people in danger, you could have been killed tonight."

"Uggg I saved you and Ric both tonight. You can't just expect me to just let you walk into a fight and not try to help."

"Yes you can, I'm the one who's hard to kill without the blood from this morning you would have had a worse fall down those stairs."

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine." My phone started ringing it was a text from Jeremy

_They found Vikki's body._

Damon had said something but I didn't hear him, "Hello." He said waving his hand in my face.

"Pause." I said.

"You can just pause a fight."

As I was about to answer Elana came down the stairs "Hey did Jeremy text you."

I looked away from Damon, "Yeah I just got it." I turned back to Damon, "They just found Vikki and now we're going to have to go sit in a room with her family and lie about not even knowing she was dead. So yes I'm going to need a fucking pause and we're going to need a ride home. Can you do that for me?"

I watched Damon's face drop, "Yeah let's go.

Elana and I got in the car before Damon got in she asked, "Still your safe place?"

"Yep." I said Damon had been too close to the car not to hear us and he confirmed he'd been eavesdropping by asking, "Where's that?"

I didn't answer still being mad, the ride home was so silent I could hear Elana texting in the back seat. When we got there I almost jumped out of the car, "I'm changing then leaving if you want to ride over with me."

"I'll take my truck but thanks." She replied.

**Damon's pov**

I watched Alexis practically run up to the house, I waited for Elana to get out but she stayed put. "I have a bottle of bourbon calling my name so..."

"I don't know what you two were fighting about, I mean I'm sure I can guess but you should just apologize." She said finally moving towards the open car door.

"I don't need relationship advice from someone who hates me but thanks."

"If you repeat this I'll find a way to kill you myself, You're her safe place Damon, she told me in the car before we ran into the house. She only went in that house because I did but she stayed for you. We're probably never going to be friends but you make her happy, well most of the time and I'm not going to stand in the way of that. Just say you're sorry."

"I'll take it under advisement, night Elana."

**Alexis's pov**

Being at Matt's was weird I sat in the kitchen with Tyler and Jeremy and listened to their Vikki stories Elana and Caroline were taking care of Matt. When Liz and Caroline finally left I decided it was time for me to go too I said my good byes and I'm sorrys to Kelly and Matt. I took the long way home so I could think I wasn't surprised when I saw the Camaro parked on the street and Damon on the porch swing.

"Hey," I said walking up the steps, I sat down on the swing next to him. "Un-pause?"

"Only if I can go first." He looked at me and I nodded my head. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I said staring at him.

"I know I don't say it much but I assumed you'd at least know what it meant." He said with a smirk.

"I know what it means, I'm just trying to figure out why you're saying it."

"Alexis I'm never going to stop trying to protect you but that doesn't mean that I need to keep underestimating you either."

"Well this just isn't fair, I had this whole thing worked out and you just come up here all calm and rational." I paused and took a long look at Damon. "I guess I'm sorry too. Now that doesn't mean I'm just going to sit back and let you do crazy stupid shit by yourself."

He threw his arm over me, "I'd expect nothing less, that being said you and Elana need to stay away from the house for the next couple days."

"Why?"

"Long story short Elana fed him some of her blood to save his life, now he's on a bit of a binge. He'll clean himself up but it's going to take a minute."

"I'm trying to be mad but I'd do the same for you."

We sat there until Elana got home with Jeremy, Damon explains the Stefan situation while I checked on Jeremy I sat down on the stairs and waited for her to come in.

"What are we going to do Elana? About all of this Jeremy the tomb vampires."

"I don't know I guess we'll figure it out tomorrow." She said heading up the stairs.

_Hopefully there is a tomorrow._


	22. 22

**Hey everyone hope you liked the last update, Lemon early on in this one ;) my next update may take a little longer then normal my littles first birthday is next week and I have been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off getting everything ready. I promise I'll have it up ASAP so enjoy feel free to review it always makes me smile when I get emails from ff. **

**I own nothing but my OC **

I could hear Elana yelling at Jeremy downstairs, I looked at the clock and saw I was running late again. I hadn't really seen much of Damon since Saturday night, he'd snuck in once to check on me but was gone before I'd woken up I knew he was keeping an eye on Stefan but truth is I missed him. I picked up my bag and headed downstairs, interrupting an argument between Aunt Jenna and Uncle John. _Oh great he's here. _No one in the house cared for John for one reason or another, mine was because he had been a major dick after the accident.

"Hey Jenna, _John _" I said getting to the bottom of the stairs. "Love to talk but I'm going to be late." I ran out to my truck ignoring Jenna calling out about family dinner. I pulled into the parking lot at school but sat in my truck knowing I was already late for first period I leaned my head on the steering wheel. After a couple minutes of silent contimpaltion I finally texted Damon, _"Come by tonight?"_

I didn't wait for a response I grabbed my bag and headed inside. I was basically on auto pilot most of the day I'd spent most of last night going through my book trying to find something to help Stefan. I was totally regretting it now half falling asleep in last period.

By the end of school I still hadn't heard from Damon I got in my truck intending on calling him but Elana rapping on my window distracted me. I opened the door back up "Hey."

"Hey, did Mr Saltzman talk to you?" She asked with a concerned look.

"No why?"

Elana dug in her bag and pulled out a paper, "Jeremy wrote this, apparently he made it very clear he thought it was all made up."

"It's all about the vampires in Mystic Falls?" I flipped the top page.

"Yep."

"Do you think he's remembering things?"

"I don't know, I'm going to try and talk to him tonight."

"Well if you need help let me know and I'll talk to Damon and see if compulsion can unravel."

Elana nodded before walking off, I closed my truck door and checked my phone Damon had finally texted me back. _Come to the house. _

A smile shot across my face, I didn't even text back just threw the truck in gear and headed over. When I walked in the door I didn't see anyone "Damon?" I called out stepping down in to the living room. "I know you can hear me." I walked towards the stairs intending on checking his room I heard a woosh behind me I turned around but didn't see anything "Damon for real quit messing with me." I could hear my heart pounding, a small part of me worried that it wasn't Damon._ Woosh._ "Seriously Stop." Another woosh and I was up against the wall, hands above my head Damon in front of me, his mouth crashed on to mine. When we broke apart he smiled and said, "Hey." Then he kissed down my jaw.

I pulled at my wrists he let them go, "Hey yourself you scared the shit out of me."

"Maybe that was the point." He smiled , his hands moved down my sides to my hips keeping me firmly between him and the wall.

"So what you lured me here so you could play the scary vampire."

Damon ignored me and continued kissing down my neck finding my pulse point and sucking on it.

"As much as I'm _ah- _enjoying," I grabbed his face making him look at me, "I actually need to talk to you so focus."

He pouted but kept his attention on my face, "Does compulsion wear off?" I asked.

"During transition, you remember things you were compelled to forget, sometimes you stir something up and realize there are holes in your memories."

"I'm worried that all this Vikki stuff is messing with Jeremy."

"Ask him, what's the worst that can happen."

"He could hate us for taking his memories away or think we're nuts. Elana is supposed to be talking to him tonight."

His hands moved off my hips and up to my wrists, "Sounds like a later problem to me." he shrugged "Now if you don't mind I've spent the better part of this week thinking about all the mind blowing things I want to do to you."

"No objections here, please continue." I laughed as his mouth went back to my neck, he picked me up and vamped us to his room.

He dropped me down on the edge of his bed pulling my shirt off, he kissed me swirling his tongue in my mouth, unsnapping my bra with one hand and teasing me through my leggings with the other. I moaned into his mouth while reaching down feeling the bulge on his pants I pulled at the button and pushed his pants down and rubbed his now freed erection slowly damon let out a soft moan. I broke away from our kiss and pushed him back a bit giving my self room to slid off the bed knees on the floor. I swirled my tongue around the tip causing Damon to take a sharp breath I slowly took him into my mouth lips right around his shaft before slowly pulling my head back and repeating the process. Damon's hands fisted in my hair as I quickened my pace I earned another satisfied groan from Damon.

He pulled me up and kissed me pushing me back on the bed, he broke away and pulled my boots off and then my leggings, leaving me in just my panties. He wagged his eyebrows, "Damon Salvatore If you rip those off I may actually stab you."

Thankfully he didn't call my bluff, he leaned up kissing me again his fingertips trailing up my thigh it sent a shiver through my body. I pulled at his shirt and we broke apart he stripped it off leaning back in his hand dipped down into my panties rubbing my clit making by back arch off the bed. Damon stopped right as I was getting close I groaned out, "You're the one who won't let me rip these off." He said pulling them down my legs.

He kissed up one leg as he pushed two fingers inside of me, he sucked at a spot on my thigh while continuing the work his fingers were doing. I was panting now so close to falling over the edge, Damon bit down I screamed out in both surprise and pleasure as the waves of my orgasm.

His mouth moved to mine I could taste my blood and it was intoxicating, he rubbed my clit my back arched again I moaned into his mouth he pushed his dick into me. I dug my fingernails into his shoulder is mouth moved to my neck and bit down again my hands fisted his hair. He let go and flipped us so I was on top, fingers digging into my hips bouncing me up and down. My nails raked across his chest as I threw my head back I screamed out his name. My walls tightened around him causeing him to bounce me harder, I exploded my eyes rolling back in my head as he came right behind me.

I collapsed on his chest catching my breath, he ran his fingers through my hair. Our moment didn't last long when I rolled off of him I saw the clock. "Oh shit is that right?" I said pointing at it.

"What's the point of having a clock with the wrong time?"

"Fuck I was supposed to be home an hour ago." I snatched up my T-shirt dress and found my phone in the pocket sure enough I had a voice mail from Jenna. I hit the play button and hit speaker so I could be yelled at while getting dressed.

_"ALEXIS LEIGH GILBERT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_

_You think you're getting out of the founders party now you have another thing coming. I swear to god if you come home looking like you've been rolling around in the back of that Camaro I will lose it."_

"Wow so I'm dead." I said walking into the bathroom leggings in hand I needed to clean myself up first. I took a wet washcloth to the bite on my leg, "OW FUCK."

"Are you ok." Damon said walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, damn this one hurts." I said pointing at my leg.

"I may have gotten a little over excited." He said biting into his wrist and offering it to me.

"Thanks." I said taking it. "When was the last time you fed from a human that wasn't me?"

"I don't know it's been a while. Why?"

"Well, you _lured _me here, played your sneaky scare the shit out me vampire game and then bit me so hard it actually hurt. Someone not adjusting to not being a serial killer well?"

"I'm adjusting just fine. I'm sorry I hurt you, but to be fair you sure weren't acting like it hurt."

"I mean it didn't hurt then." I laughed. "I just don't need you going of the deep end too."

"Firmly planted in the shallow end swear." He said before leaning down and giving me a kiss.

I finished getting dressed and headed home mentally preparing myself for the hell I was about to walk into. "I'm home!" I yelled walking in the door, I saw Jeremy and John sitting in the kitchen.

"And where were you?" John asked.

"Wow Jenna your voice sure has changed." I replied getting a plate. "I was at the library."

"The one in the Salvatore boarding house." Jeremy snorted.

I threw the roll of paper towels at him.

"Alexis!" Jenna snapped.

"I mean I could have thrown the plate." I shrugged and went and picked up the roll of towels. "So the party tomorrow..."

"Oh you're going, your part of the founding families which means it's an honor and an obligation." John spoke up.

"Oh so you don't know?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

"Know what?"

"Elana and I we're not Gilbert's we're adopted." I popped a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"You still have the name you're still going.

I rolled my eyes and finished my food, I headed upstairs to talk to Elana. I knocked on the door before walking in she was picking up a pieces of a lamp.

"Hey what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing I tripped and knocked it off the dresser." She replied.

"How did it go with Jeremy?" I bent down to help her.

"Fine he seems pretty convinced that it's all fiction or the Gilbert's are crazy."

"Maybe they are, we won't have to worry about it though." I laughed.

I'd passed out watching a movie in Elana's room when I woke up it was still dark I checked my phone it said 2am, I quietly got off Elana's bed and snuck through the bathroom. I got into my bed and heard something fall to the floor when I pulled my blanket. I got back up and turned on the light on the floor was a box and an envelope. I opened the envelope first 2 joints and a note, I recognized Damon's handwriting immediately,

_I know you didn't want to go to the party tomorrow so I figured these would help. _

_Love, Damon _

I opened the small black box and pulled out a small necklace a silver infinity symbol with two blue stones in it on a silver chain. I fastened it around my neck half and spent at least 10 minutes looking at it in the mirror before finally giving into the fact that I was exhausted.

When I finally woke up I headed downstairs Jeremy was eating breakfast, "Where's John And Jenna?" I asked.

"Founders Hall getting everything ready for tonight."

"Awesome." I grabbed a pop tart and headed outside laying on the porch swing I lit one of the joints and closed my eyes, enjoying the fact that it was only slightly chilly this morning.

"Awful brave smoking that on the front porch." I heard Damon say.

I didn't open my eyes just took another drag before replying, "Says the bad influence that gave it to me on the first place."

"Guilty," He said picking up my legs and sitting back on the swing, "do you know how amazed I was you actually had envelopes?"

"I had a pen pal once." I snuffed the joint out to save for later. "Where did you get this anyway."

"I know people." He smiled. "That necklace looks nice, where'd you get it."

"Some creepy stalker left it on my bed." I laughed finally looking at him.

"I'm not a stalker."

"Hmm but you don't deny being creepy." I laughed, "What are you doing here first thing in the morning?"

"Elana called me."

"For what?"

"I don't know she called I came, I'm easy like that."

"Well let's go see what she wants." I said getting up.

When we got to Elana's door I knocked actually waiting for a response this time she swung the door open and motioned us in before closing the door.

"You rang." Damon said sitting in the window seat.

"I think we have a problem."

"Other then your uncle kicking it with the founders council?"

"What?!" Me and Elana both said.

Elana continued, "Well let's go ahead and add that to the list."

I made a face at Damon he shrugged, "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"We were busy." He said with a smirk.

"Ew stop right there, I don't need details of you defiling my sister. How long do you think it's going to take Stefan to get back to normal?"

"Couple days give or take."

"It's been a couple days, I'm worried about him."

"Give then. Look Stefan is fighting his nature."

"Stefan's the one who broke the lamp isn't he." I spoke up.

"Not important, look Damon that's your nature, he's not like _you_"

"God forbid Stefan is anything like me." Damon rolled his eyes and got up. "He's a vampire Elana were all dangerous even the ones who live off of bunnies."

Damon walked through the bathroom into my room I stayed sitting on the bed. "Why wouldn't you just tell me yesterday Stefan broke the lamp? Did you think I was going to judge you or something?"

"I don't know, I just gave you so much shit about Damon and now Stefan is losing his shit he told me I don't need to be worried but I am."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing yet but if I need you I'll find you promise." I nodded before walking into my room.

"You would think being almost two centuries old you'd have just a wee bit more tact." I threw myself on the bed ignoring the fact that Damon was going through my dresser.

He ignored me "What are you wearing to the party."

"I don't know I have to go buy something, most of my dresses don't fit anymore. Probably should buy more then one since tonight starts a whole month of founding families bull shit. Why? Trying to match me." I laughed at the last part.

"Nope, just wanted to see how easy it would be to take off later." He smirked pulling a pair of black panties out of my drawer.

I got off the bed and snatched them stuffing them back in the drawer. "How does this game never get old to you."

"There's new ones in there." He pouted.

"Yes because _you_ destroyed all of my other ones."

"You liked it." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Ok I need to go, so you need to go I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight." He said walking out.

I looked in the mirror one last time My hair was curled in light ringlets my knee high emerald green dress had thick shoulder straps, fitted to my waist and flared out just a little at the bottom. Unfortunately I hadn't managed to find shoes but the green converse I had matched just enough, I mentally prepared myself for the fake smiling and god awful pleasantries that I'd have to deal with for the next couple hours.

**Founders party 3rd person pov**

Damon and Stefan walked into the founders hall to find the party in full swing. "I shouldn't be here." Stefan said turing to Damon.

"It's a party for the founding families it would be rude if we weren't here."

"I liked it better when you hated everyone."

"Oh, I still do I just love that they love me."

"I'm going to find Elana." Stefan said walking off.

Damon walked around getting himself a drink and looking for Alexis, he spotted her across the room having what seemed like a heated conversation with John. Damon used his vampire hearing to figure out if he needed to interrupt.

"Are we seriously arguing over my choice of shoes?" Alexis sneered.

"Elana dressed up hell, even Jeremey dressed up." John replied.

"Yeah Jeremy looks real classy in his jeans."

"You're almost an adult act like it, stop being so difficult."

"I'm being difficult, you're the one scolding my like a freaking child in the middle of a party I didn't even want to come to."

"It's your duty as a foun-"

"Yeah I know I've heard it like a hundred times since you got here yesterday. I'm a Gilbert is my duty to show up look pretty and shut up." Alexis turned to walk away when John's hand clamped down on her arm. She tried to pull it back but he held on tighter. Damon walked over deciding it was time to intervene, "LET. ME. GO." She said through gritted teeth.

"Problem over here?" Damon asked. Alexis pulled her arm back.

"Nope we're done." Alexis snatched her arm back and walked off Damon following close behind, when they got to the back of the hall Damon stopped her seeing the frustration on her face he asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing, the usual just another conversation about how I'm the worst." She leaned on the wall and slid down sitting on the floor. "What's in the glass?"

"Bourbon." He said

Alexis held out her hand, "Gimmie."

Damon handed it to her, "Wow you kids today, no manners."

Alexis ignored him tilting the glass back and gulping down the amber liquid, "Fuck manners," she threw the glass against the wall and watched it shatter, "John's a dick always has been, even in my journals. You know after the accident he wanted Jenna to send me away, because of the whole no memories thing. Told her I'd be too hard to handle, that's why I pretended to remember things."

Damon slid down the wall next to her, "I could kill him, wouldn't hurt my feelings at all." He was only half joking.

"You know as tempting as that offer is no, I currently have no blood on my hands and I'd like to keep it that way as long as possible. I'm just glad I can leave as soon as they ring that stupid bell."

Damon got up and held his hand out for Alexis she took it getting up and flattening the skirt of her dress with her hands. "I have to go shake some hands and I'm sure write a check you going to be ok for a bit?" He asked.

"Yeah, might steal a bottle of whiskey but I'll be fine."

Damon watched her walk off into the crowd finding Elana before walking off to make himself seen "Liz I gotta say this is a good look for you." He said walking up to sheriff Forbes.

"Thanks Damon, I needed that. Enjoying yourself?"

"I am, it's nice being back in Mystic Falls it's starting to feel like home again."

"Well then you're not going to like this, the claims John made at the meeting yesterday they all check out."

"Well I guess were just going to have to vigilant and find the things that go bump in the night." He replied with a smirk.

Alexis found Elana dancing with Matt, Elana grabbed her hand and pulled her in to join them. "Elana, no I don't-"

"Nope shut up, you're going to have a good time." She interrupted.

Alexis gave in and danced with her and Matt when the song ended Stefan came up and asked "Will you please dance with your drunk vampire boyfriend?"

Elana took his hand and they walked off to another part of the dance floor. Alexis walked up to the bar fully intending on jujuing her way into a couple drinks, before she could say anything she felt arms snake around her waist, "This better be Damon." Alexis turned around.

"What would you do if it wasn't?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, with the night I'm having it would probably be violent. You done shaking hands?" She leaned on his shoulder.

"Not quite but I saw you over here and-"

"Wanted to make sure I wasn't ready to throw some more shit. I'm fine, you could compel me a couple of drinks."

He smirked and turned to the bartender quietly telling him to serve Alexis whatever she asked for. "I'll be back in a bit." He kissed her on the cheek before walking off. He hadn't been gone long when a commotion broke out on the edge of the dace floor, Alexis realized it involved Stefan and Elana so she grabbed her drink and walked over. Apparently Elana had bumped some guy and he was rude, "Now say your sorry." Alexis could tell he was compelling him.

"Stefan it's fine seriously." Elana said pulling at his arm. Stefan walked off.

"What's with the roid rage?" Alexis asked Elana.

"I don't know, ever since that night where I let him drink from me he's been off, anxious. I'm really worried."

"We will figure this out Elana everything will be fine." Alexis pulled Elana in and gave her a hug.

Damon was standing on the balcony counting the minutes until he could grab Alexis and get out of here, hearing steps behind him he turned around.

"Hi I don't think we've had a chance to meet yet John Gilbert, I think you know my niece."

"Yeah both of them actually, Damon Salvatore."

"Real problem we have on our hands it's like 1864 all of we again."

"You really believe those stories hu?"

"Of course best thing we can do is throw them in a church and burn it down, I mean that's the official story."

"What's the unofficial story?" Damon said taking a drink.

"There was a tomb under the church saved all of them but you already knew that since you're the one who set them free."

"Hmm, you know I could kill you right now, rip you're throat out before anyone saw. You probably ingest vervain though so."

"Why don't you take a bite and find out?"

"Ya know I would but I promised Alexis I wouldn't kill you. I don't know if you know this but she's pretty scary when she's angry so it goes against my better judgment. However if I ever see you lay a hand on her again I will have no problem breaking that promise." Damon turned to walk away making almost to the door John spoke up once more, "Stay away from her Damon."

Damon vamped over, "Should have stopped while you were ahead John." He snapped his neck and threw him over the balcony, looking down at the now lifeless body of John Gilbert he smirked and walk inside.

_Half and hour left _Alexis thought _half an hour and I can get the fuck out of here_. She he'd done the smiling, the dancing, finishing off her third glass of whiskey she was still anxious. She spotted Damon talking to Stefan in a hall way of the main room and walked towards him, "Hey."

"Hey, so I have some good news and some bad news."

"Seriously now?" Alexis replied slurring a little.

"Yes, now. Are you drunk?"

"No... maybe a little, what's the bad news?"

"Well remember how I said I wouldn't kill John... I did but I had a reason."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Alexis went to push past him but he stood in front of her holding her shoulders.

"He knew about me and Stefan and the tomb. That leads us to the good news, somehow he's not dead. I snapped his neck and pushed him off a fucking balcony, so by all accounts he should be very dead but he just walked right though the front door."

"What!?" She stared at him in shock.

"Yep just strolled in like he owned the place."

"Jesus fuck." She smacked her hand to her forehead. "Look they are about to ring the charter bell and then we can get out of here and figure all of this out."

They walked into the main room finding Rick and waited on the mayor to make his speech, Alexis turned to Damon and her eyes widened, "Oh I almost forgot, did you hear Tyler and Matt got into it? Apparently Tyler was kissing Matt's mom."

Damon faked interest but Alaric was the one who spoke up, "Yeah I broke up the fight, Tyler just wouldn't quit, busted Matt up pretty good."

The mayor finally stood up and made his speech ending by calling up "The towns favorite son." Alexis made a vomit gesture when Johns name was called.

"Look at his ring." Damon whispered to Alaric, Alexis heard and found what Damon was talking about.

"Oh my god it looks just like Alaric's." She gasped.

"Where did you get that ring from again Rick?" Damon asked.

"Isobel." He replied.

"Isobel, birth mother of Alexis and Elana, exclusively under the care of Johns brother Grayson."

"You think John knows something?" Alaric asked.

"I think he knows more then he's letting on." Damon said as John rang the bell.

"Can we go, please." Alexis asked.

"Yeah go wait for me in the car." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Dont even think about arguing with me you put 3 S's in seriously earlier."

Alexis opened her mouth to donjust that but closed it knowing she wasn't going to win the fight, he was right she was a lightweight and had too much to drink.

Alexis disappeared into the crowd while Damon and Alaric went to find John.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked him.

"Never like to be the last one to leave a party. What do you want Damon?"

"I want some answers." Damon replied Alaric joining him. "Where did you get the ring?"

John turned around holding up his hand, "This ring?" but the ring was gone "What the hell?"

"Looking for something." Alexis held the ring up inwardly screaming as it burned her hand, she stood behind Damon and Alaric. Damon looked at her and said, "I told you to go wait in the car."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Yeah you knew that wasn't going to happen."

"How did you get that?" John asked.

"Magic." She said making arch with her hands.

John marched towards her but was blocked by both Damon and Alaric, "I would be _very_ careful with what you do next." Damon said pushing him back, "You know cause if I kill you you'll actually die." When he backed away Alexis handed the ring to Damon sighing with relief_._

"If you kill me then everything I know does to the council." John replied.

"Where did you get the ring?" Damon asked again

"I inherited one, Grayson the other that one was his and had I know Isobel would just give it to some guy I would have never given her mine."

"You knew Isobel?" Alaric asked.

"Who do you think sent her to Damon when she wanted to turn?"

Damon had a shocked look run across his face John continued, "What you thought Kathrine Pierce sent her, Yeah I know about her too."

"What else do you know?" Damon asked.

"Can't let you know all of my secrets now can I?"

"Give him the ring back?" Alexis said still standing behind Damon. He turned around and gave her a look. "He's not going to tell you anything else and you heard him he dies all the information he has goes to the council." She looked dead at John, "You leave them Damon and Stefan out of this vendetta you have." John nodded and Damon tossed the ring in the air, John snatched it up before Damon could change his mind and walked off.

Damon turned to Alexis eyes wide and asked, "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"No my mind is fully intact but I'm hurt so can we save the yelling." She held out her hand it was clearly burnt.

"Come on." Damon led her to his car opening the door for her, once he got in he bit into his wrist and offered it to her, "What the hell were you thinking, you knew that ring would hurt you."

She wiped her mouth and replied, "I was thinking we needed and insurance policy incase he decided to stake your ass right there and then."

"How did you even know where I was going?"

"Because I'm not a fucking idiot. You're like the king of shit stirrers."

"I feel like if I'm going to be king of something it certainly shouldn't be shit stirrers." He said with a slight laugh, he started the car and pulled out on to the road. "Where am I taking you?"

"Your house, I mean unless you don't want me there but my bag already being in your back seat would probably be a little awkward."

He laughed loudly this time, "What about your truck?"

"I already had Jeremy take it home."

"Speaking of your brother I may need to compel him again Elana is against it but he's asking questions, _Oh sheriff someone buried her who would do that?_ I know... I know me."

"No she's right, we can't just keep compelling him it's not right."

"Alright but if this goes south I warned both of you."

**Damon's pov.**

We'd been home twenty minutes and Alexis was already asleep, she'd insisted she wasn't tired and wanted to find a new book to read. The book forgotten on the floor she was passed out with her head in my lap on the couch in the library wearing one of my shirts, she'd probably stolen six of them at this point.

I heard Stefan's familial footsteps and I turned around motioning him to be quiet. I got up replacing my lap with a pillow, I walked into the hallway Stefan following me "We have a problem like and epic problem, John-" I looked at Stefan he looked rough. "Make that two problems, it's different this time isn't it? The need is too strong?"

Stefan nodded his head, "I could hear her fucking heartbeat from the front door."

"Well here's your chance to practice self control, if you touch her I _will _kill you. It's not an empty threat Stefan, I'll help you fix yourself get you back to making all us other vampires look bad but stay away from her."

Stefan nodded, I went back into the library picked Alexis up and took her to my room locking the door just incase Stefan's dark side got any wild ideas.


	23. Miss Mystic

**Hello everyone i hope you're enjoying the story. As always I only own my OC, Enjoy let me know how I'm doing.**

**Alexis's pov**

I read the notice on the bulletin board 3 times my name was there along with Elena's Miss Mystic court nominees, it had been so long since we signed up_, hell I don't even remember signing up. Awesome._

I saw Elena walking towards the school so I ran up to her, "Hey did you-" just then I saw Stefan driving a red car, "is that-"

"Yeah it's Stefan I didn't think he was coming back so soon." She replied.

"You go meet up with your lover boy and I'll see you later." I smiled. Things had gotten better between me and Elena lately. Since realizing that I wasn't the only one dating someone with a questionable past.

I took my seat in History tapping my pen against the desk not really paying attention to Alaric until Bonnie walked in, "Looks like we're at maximum capacity today welcome back Bonnie." Alaric said

Bonnie took her seat between Elena and I, she had been gone since the funeral. I'd texted her a couple of times but never got a response, I'm sure she partially blames me for what happened to her grams. I waved and she gave me a polite smile before turning back to listen to Alaric. When the bell rang I caught up to her, "Bonnie! Hey."

She turned around "Hey, I have to get to class."

"Oh ok, well when you're free let me know I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm probably going to be really busy for a while with all this make up work." She looked down.

"Yeah I get it, ok. If you need any help let me know."

"Thanks." She turned and walked away.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I walked into my next class, it was Damon. "**I wanna see you, meet me later?"****"Yeah, I have a thing at The founders hall after school so after that... food please?"**

I was in my seat ignoring my algebra teacher tapping my foot waiting for a reply when finally my phone buzzed again. "**Grill around 6."** I smiled and let him know that was perfect, having something to look forward to after the Miss Mystic interview made me a lot less anxious.

* * *

I met up with Elena after school, she was talking to Bonnie when Caroline interrupted talking about the Mystic court, I smacked my hand against my head, "I meant to tell you earlier but Stefan pulled up." I said.

"I didn't even figure you two were still going to do it." Caroline said with a hopefulness to her voice.

"Our mom wanted us to do it so it's not like we can drop out." Elena stated.

"We should go. Those interviews are in like, an hour and I have somewhere to be after." I said turning towards the parking lot.

"Not like you're going to have anything to say, isn't your brain broken or something?" Caroline sneered.

"Doesn't stop me from having a higher G.P.A. than you, the brain injury will probably win me brownie points anyway." I smirked and continued to walk to my car.

* * *

I sat across from Mrs. Lockwood my foot bouncing up and down, "Alexis as you know the winner of Miss Mystic will take the stage at the 150th Founders Gala so we'd like to know more about you." Mrs. Lockwood said smiling.

"Well umm I'm a really good student, I haven't really been involved as much since my parents died, but I was a part of the cheerleading squad at school, also the school's tutoring program. Honestly this was really important to my mom, she really enjoyed these founder's events." My leg was still bouncing, it was hard to talk about yourself when you didn't really know who you were.

They asked a few more questions before Carol finally said, "Well that's all we need thank you Alexis. We'll see you Saturday." She smiled and stuck out her hand, I shook it. Walking back out into the hall I let Caroline know she was next, she stuck her nose in the air as she walked by.

"God she's such a bitch." I sat on the chair next to Elena, "Do you want me to stay and wait with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." She replied I noticed her knee was bouncing too, I put my hand on it and asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah, didn't you have somewhere to be any way?"

"Damon's buying me food, it's not super important."

"Go, have fun, don't become food." She whispered the last part.

"I make no promises." I laughed before getting up and heading out.

When I pulled into the grill I didn't see Damon's car but I was early. I pulled out my book for English and walked inside. It was about ten minutes before Damon slid into the booth across from me, "Hey," I said folding the corner of the page and closing my book.

"What kind of monster folds pages?" Damon asked, he pulled the book towards him and looked at the cover "The Handmaid's Tale, Dark."

"Yeah, I'm doing a report on it for English." I grabbed the book back and put it in my bag, "So I have a super big favor to ask you."

"Hmm I don't know."

"I need an escort for the Miss Mystic pageant. If you don't want to, that's fine. I don't even really want to do it." I was held in suspense for a second while the waitress took our order.

"What do I get out of it?" He said with a smirk.

"The satisfaction of participating in one of the town's most ridiculous events." I laughed, "I don't know. What do you want?"

"Lots of things, most of them too dirty to talk about here." he smiled and I felt myself blush, "I'll do it."

"Damn I was half hoping you'd say no. Would it change your mind if I said we had to practice that stupid dance tomorrow?" I laughed.

"Nope, shouldn't have made such a good argument. So, Stefan robbed a hospital."

"Excuse me?"

"Yup, almost got caught. Liz and dear old uncle John told me about it this morning, then I come home and find him with a fridge full of blood, claiming he's got it all under control."

"Does he? I mean Elena is going to ask him to escort her, he was at fucking school today." I had to stop because the waitress dropped off our food.

"He assures me he's fine. I can't afford for him to snap so I'm keeping an eye on him."

"What happens when he does snap?"

"Put him down, lock him up, and bleed him out." Damon shrugged, "Get him back in control, he's gone so long without it, denying his nature it was bound to catch up with him eventually."

"You say that so casually, what if he hurts Elena?"

"I think Elena is the only thing holding him together. I think his world would come crashing down if he hurt her."

I shifted uneasily in my seat "He hurts her, I'll kill him."

"We'll take care of it." He reached across the table and took my hand.

"Come on let's get out of here." I pulled my hand back, I went to walk towards the front door but Damon pulled me to the back exit. " Umm my car's out front." I stated. Damon ignored me pulling me out into the ally, he spun me around pushing my back up against the brick, pressing his lips to mine. I opened my mouth Damon pushed my hands above my head before kissing down my neck. I let out a small moan, he took that as an invitation to continue, letting go of my hands he hitched one of my legs around his waist. My breath caught in my throat as his hand trailed lightly up my thigh, pushing the hem of my skirt up he ran his fingers over the lace fabric of my panties. I shuddered and gripped at his shoulders, then he stopped.

Frustrated and out of breath I looked at him, "What the actual fuck."

He laughed stepping back, "If the things I want are too dirty to talk about in there, they are certainly too dirty to do out here."

"So you just brought me out here to get me all hot and bothered?"

"Partially," he smirked, "the other part of me wanted to see how far you'd let me take it, honestly I got further then I expected."

"YOU stopped it." I huffed.

He grabbed my jacket and pulled me to him, "You're telling me, that you would have had sex with me in a dirty ally where anyone could just walk up?"

I looked around for the first time since we walked out, "It is kinda gross isn't it? I blame you." I said.

"Me? Why is this my fault, how am I always the bad influence?"

"Umm is your old age getting to you? You pinned me against the wall not the other way around. Also I never said your influence was bad, I don't know what it is but I get around you and I swear my brain just turns to mush."

"Your legs too." He laughed.

I pushed him laughing as well, and walked towards up the stairs and out on to the street. "Did you walk here again?"

"Gives me an excuse to get you back to the house." He said with a grin.

"Well aren't we crafty." I got into the car.

He smirked, " Have a present for you."

"Stop buying me things." I groaned, making an annoyed face, "What is it?"

"It's at the house. If you don't want it I can just take it back."

"I'd hate to waste a perfectly good present." I snickered.

Pulling into the driveway, Damon wasted no time, I'd barely had the car in park before he was opening my door, "Wow, you are really excited about this present." He led me inside and up the stairs, putting his hand over my eyes before we walked into his room.

"Ok if you have some weird kinky present up here, I may run away." I laughed.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He whispered in my ear, one hand still over my eyes and the other in the small of my back, sending shivers down my spine. We stopped moving and Damon moved his hand, "Open."

I opened my eyes and we were standing in front of his closet, "Aww how did you know I've always wanted a closet door." I said smiling.

"Open the door."

"Damon, I swear to god if something jumps out at me..." I had my hand on the knob but closed my eyes when I actually opened the door. "You bought yourself a new dresser? How many clothes do you need?" I said after opening my eyes.

"It's for you, I even had Elena pick some stuff out for you, not the top drawer though that's all me."

I turned around and made a face, Elena and I had completely different tastes in clothes. I skipped the top drawer knowing it was probably panties and bras I mentally rolled my eyes. T shirts, jeans, hoodies, leggings galore. Elena must have put a pretty big dent in Damon's credit card. "Why?"

"Not the reaction I was expecting." He replied, pouring himself a drink. "Because no matter how quiet you think you are, when you sneak over here at midnight and then sneak back home to change at 6 in the morning I still hear you. Plus you already have a ton of stuff here, might as well have somewhere to put it."

"You just don't want me stealing your t-shirts anymore." I laughed as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Could have saved yourself a scary credit card bill."

"Worth it." He smiled and cupped his hands on my face, pulling me in for a kiss my hands laced behind his neck pulling him closer. Damon pushed the closet door closed and pressed me against it, he pulled away and smirked "Now where were we?" He pushed my jacket off of my shoulders kissing down my neck sucking at my pulse point.

I leaned my head to the side giving him better access, he nipped with blunt teeth back up to my jaw and pressed his lips to mine. I bit at his lip and ran my hands down his chest finding the bottom of his shirt, I trailed the top of his jeans with my finger tips. Damon letting out a low growl grabbed my hands and pushed them above my head, holding them there with one hand and the other pulled one leg around his waist. His hand slid up my thigh. His touch getting lighter has he got close to my center, my breath hitched in my throat. He lifted me up and vamped us to the bed, setting me down and pulling my shirt over my head, pulling his off right after.

His hands knotted in my hair pulling my head back he bit with blunt teeth down my neck while his other hand unhooked my bra throwing it to the floor. He planted wet kisses down my chest, my fingers in his hair pulling him as close to me as possible. He flicked his tongue over my nipple making it pebble and nipping at it before switching sides, he'd let go of my hair and ran his hands down my rib cage. He stopped at the top of my skirt hooking his fingers into the top of it, I let go of his hair and lifted myself up slightly so he could pull it down, peeling my panties with it. He pulled off my boots and pushed his hands up my legs causing me to shiver when he reached the top. His thumb found my clit rubbing circles on the tiny bundle of nerves, I threw my head back "Damon." I said breathlessly.

He smiled and ran a finger though my wet folds teasing me a little more, my hands grabbed at the sheets and I moaned out when he finally pushed two fingers inside me. His other hand moved behind my neck and he pulled me closer, crashing his lips to mine, I pushed my tongue inside his mouth, trying to relay how much I needed him. My hips bucked at the motion of his fingers, he pushed me back on the bed and unbuttoned his jeans letting them fall to the floor before kicking them away. His thumb moved back to my clit while he rubbed his dick against my wetness, entering me just a little and pulling it back out. My back arched, "Damon please." I groaned, I needed him, I needed the release and only he could give it to me.

That was all he wanted to hear. He pushed into me pulling my legs up to his shoulders giving him a better angle, sucking air through his teeth as he pulled outwards slowly and pushed back in with force causing me to moan out when he hit just the right spot. Feeling my walls tighten around him, he picked up his pace letting my legs fall and leaning down to me kissing my neck, sucking at my pulse point again. My heart was racing, I moaned and felt Damon smirk against my neck before he bit down, my back arched and I dug my fingernails into his shoulders as my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. Damon's tongue lapped at the blood on my neck as he drove in to me, groaning out as he reached his own release.

Damon pulled out and laid down next to me smirking while I caught my breath, "Holy crap." I said. He bit into his lip before kissing me, I sucked it into my mouth and felt my neck heal, when he pulled back I stared at him.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" He asked.

"A lot," I said, "but right now mostly just how much I love you."

A smile rolled across Damon's face as he pulled me in his arms "I love you too." He said burying his face in my hair, we laid like that for a few minutes before I started to get cold. I sat myself up and hopped off the bed grabbing my surprisingly not shredded underwear, I slid them on and walked right over to Damon's dresser stealing a shirt before hopping back in the bed.

"Seriously?" He laughed.

"They're just so damn comfy."

* * *

I was hiding in the stoner pit after school, I had about 10 minutes until practice for Miss Mystic started. I'd bummed a cigarette off of one the girls, I was so anxious not sure why, I didn't want to be in this stupid thing let alone win.

"That'll stunt your growth." I heard Damon's familiar voice before he hopped over the back of the bench I was sitting on.

"So will vampirism, can't grow if I don't age and you're totally ok with that." I quipped taking one last drag before flicking it.

Damon put his hand on my knee to try and stop it from bouncing. "Are you ok?"

"No, I don't want to do this, I can't back out because then Elena will guilt trip me and I'm not totally sure I want to deal with that either. I'm going to fall flat on my face. Just watch, either today practicing this stupid near touch bull shit, or Saturday coming down the stairs, or hell probably during the actual dance in front of people who have known me my whole life."

Damon turned towards me, "Look at me." I turned and locked my eyes with his, "I will make sure you don't fall, at least during the dancing, you're on your own as far as the stairs are concerned." He smirked.

"Too bad you can't just compel me to calm the fuck down."

"If I could I would." He stood up and stuck his hand out, "Let's go we're going to be late."

"Oh and what a tragedy that would be." I said taking his hand.

"Nice of you to finally join us Alexis." Mrs Lockwood said as we walked in. We took our spots next to Elena and Stefan.

"Now honor your partner, right hand around, flirt with your eyes." Mrs Lockwood instructed, I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Damon whispered as we switched hands.

"Whatever this is stupid."

"Now both hands." Mrs Lockwood continued.

Stefan dipped Elena before being scolded by Mrs. Lockwood, "No, no there is no touching during this part it's about the simple intimacy of near touch."

Stefan and Elena laughed about something but kept dancing, "What's up with him? He's not his normal brooding self."

"I see that." Damon replied, staring at Stefan.

Bonnie walked in with Caroline and Elena left to go talk to her.

"I really wish Bonnie would give me five minutes of her time."

"What do you need with Sabrina?"

"A truce, Bennetts have a bad history with elementals. She won't talk to me."

Damon didn't say anything, not that there was anything to say. When the practice finished I felt slightly less anxious, mostly because Damon was a great dancer and he kept me from messing up several times. As he walked me to my car I spoke up, "I'm telling Elena, about Stefan."

"Let me talk to Stefan again first please?"

"Fine but if he hasn't told her by the pageant I will."

He kissed me on the forehead before opening the door for me, "That's all I'm asking for." he closed the door and was gone before I put the key in the ignition.

The guilt of hiding yet another secret from Elena was eating at me, so it was no surprise when I woke up at 6 am Saturday morning. I spent a couple hours fiddling around my room, finishing up homework checking that I had everything I needed for this evening. Finally around 8:30 I walked downstairs which was empty except for John who was sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"Ready for today?" He asked, taking a sip.

"Truth? Absolutely not."

"It's tradition you and Elena should feel honored."

"Well if we're just going to hop on the family tradition train I'm going to go ahead and skip this stop." I snapped pouring myself a togo cup of coffee.

I went to walk out of the kitchen stopping when John asked, "Going somewhere?"

"Yup, anywhere but here." I answered as I ran upstairs gathering all of my stuff and nearly sprinting out to my truck, I hope Damon's awake. I got to the boarding house and walked in, Damon was pulling a shirt over his head.

"Morning." He said turning around. "Not that I'm complaining but I thought I was meeting you later."

"I needed to get out of the house, between lying to Elena and John's high and mighty founding families bull shit I just couldn't handle." I let out a sigh, "I'm borrowing your bathtub."

He laughed, "What's wrong with the one at your house?"

"It doesn't cover my knees and boobs at the same time it's like trying to relax in a puddle but if you'd rather me not be naked I'll leave."

"I'd have you naked all the time if I could." He smirked walking into the bathroom and turning the tub on, "You're going to have to be the one to tell Elena, Stefan says she doesn't need to know and I really don't agree." He said not looking at me.

"I figured he hadn't since she hasn't said anything."

Damon pulled a bottle from under the cabinet and poured it in the tub, "I can break the bad news to her if you want I have absolutely no problem being the bad guy."

"No I'll tell her, I don't need another broken nose." I looked at the tub and noticed it was bubbles he'd put in the tub, "What bad guy owns bubble bath?" I joked.

"One who likes to relax after a hard day of playing the villain." He said walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You know if you were half as nice to everyone else as you are to me no one would think you were a villain."

"And ruin my reputation, I think not." He buried his face in the crook of my neck planting soft kisses up to my jaw before finally kissing me on the lips, "Have you eaten?"

"Just caffeine, so no."

"Come downstairs when you're done I'll make you something to eat." He let go and walked towards the door.

"Not pancakes," I said "you suck at pancakes."

He laughed knowing I was right before disappearing from my veiw. When I sank into the tub I immediately regretted this being the first time I'd had this idea. You could easily fit 3 of me in it, and whatever soap Damon had put in smelled like heaven. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, feeling slightly less anxious for the first time in days. After almost falling asleep twice, I figured it would probably be a good idea to get out, I dried myself off and threw my clothes back on. When I stepped out into the hall I could smell bacon that put a pep in my step and I quickly headed down to the kitchen.

"Look at you using the stove like a normal person." I said.

Damon turned around and slid me a cup of coffee, "What can I say you're rubbing off one me."

I hopped up on the counter earning a glare from Damon, honestly I only did it to push buttons, I sighed " You should tell Elena."

"Why the sudden change?" He said handing me a plate.

I took it from him and sat at the table, "Because you can explain it better then I can, I just plan on standing behind you, ya know for safety."

He laughed sitting down across from me "So I'm a vampire shield then?"

"I mean, that's a great way to describe it."

Damon spent the next couple hours trying to distract me from this evening's events, unfortunately all the anxiety came flooding back when it was time for me to head to The Founders Hall.

Once I'd gotten upstairs I picked a mirror Jenna was finishing up Elena's hair, they we're reminiscing about our mom and how happy she was when we'd signed up. It was times like these that I really wish I could remember things. I braided two thick boxer braids to the crown of my head and let the rest of my hair fall naturally. Finally satisfied with the way it looked, I stepped out just after Elena to go put my dress on.

"They clean up nice, don't they?" I said pointing over the railing.

"Mmhmm." Elana answered.

"Alexis," I heard Bonnie's voice from down the hall, "Can you come here I need to talk to you."

I walked down the hall and followed her into another room, "Whats up?"

Bonnie turned around and blew a powder into my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK BONNIE."

"It's a binding powder, I'm not going to let you magically mess this up for Caroline."

I turned towards the mirror in the room looking for what she'd blown at me but there was nothing, "I wish you would have just fucking asked. I don't even want to be in this stupid thing and now I'm defenseless. I wanted to call a truce with you the other day, fuck if I'm not reconsidering that decision."

"It's only effective for 24 hours, with that grudge you two have I'm not taking any chances."

"Fuck you Bonnie." I said before storming out just in time for the line up.

They called Amber, the Fell girl, Caroline, I took a deep breath as I heard my name don't trip don't trip don't trip, I chanted in my head walking down the stairs I purposely made sure my teal dress was short enough not to get caught in my shoes. Damon's smiling face at the bottom of the stairs made me feel safe Elana's name was called before we made it outside, "We have a problem." I whispered to him as we lined up.

"Let's get through this first." He said.

The music started and I let out a deep breath as we started the dance looking into Damon's eyes made the world melt away, for just a few minutes I wasn't concerned that my sister was about to be furious with me or that I quite literally wanted to kill Bonnie it was just me and Damon. Once the dance was over we went to find Elena, I pulled her back upstairs Damon was already waiting to talk to her.

"Ok before he starts, you are not allowed to hit me. I wanted to tell you this days ago but was told to keep my mouth shut." I said moving behind Damon.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked wide eyed.

"Stefan is still drinking human blood." Damon said bluntly.

"What no he's not."

"Yes, he is Elena he's got a fridge full of stolen blood bags. A month ago I would have been fine with all of this but the council is snooping around and I don't have time for Stefan to be flying off the handle."

"He's been jumpy and on edge but he said that was normal."

"He's been denying what he is for so long he doesn't know what normal is. He spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning control. He'll say anything, do anything, he's like an addict."

"Oh my god." She gasped. "This is my fault I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place."

"It's not your fault you couldn't have known." I said. I heard the door open behind us, it was Stefan.

"Hey, they're looking for you two. What's going on?" he asked, looking between the three of us.

"I know about the blood Stefan." Elena replied.

I grabbed Damon's hand and jerked my head towards the door. "I'll stall them Elena." I said.

It was only a few minutes between me getting down to the main room and Elena joining me. "What did he say?" I whispered. She shook her head and I didn't press the issue, not that I had time since Mayor Lockwood walked on stage and started talking. "I'm happy to introduce our Miss Mystic winner, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline looked shocked, "I actually won." She said Elena turned and hugged her.

"Congratulations Caroline." I said with sincerity. I walked off to find Damon as soon as I was able. It took me a few minutes to find him, he was talking to Liz by one of the upstairs bathrooms when he saw me he excused himself.

"Have you seen Stefan?" He looked worried.

"No what's going on?"

"That amber girl, she wasn't on stage when the winner was called and Stefan never came downstairs."

"Go find Elena I'll look around and see if I can find them." I walked away before he could argue with me, the pit in my stomach was still there making me think my anxiety wasn't about the pageant but about something bad happening. I walked outside seeing Stefan's car, I decided to start there, nothing but a couple of drops of blood and then I heard it, someone screaming in the woods. I ran towards the noise, mentally cussing the stupid shoes I was wearing. I stopped cold when I saw what was going on, Stefan attacking Amber, "STEFAN STOP!" He let go of amber dropping her to the ground and stalked towards me. I could see she was still breathing but she definitely needed help. I threw my hands up before remembering I had no magic, "Fuck." I turned to run making it about 5 steps before Stefan grabbed me from behind biting down hard. I screamed out feeling the blood leaving my body growing weaker by the second, I was helpless then suddenly it stopped.

I fell to my knees dizzy from the blood loss looking up, I saw Elena and Bonnie, turning around I saw Stefan on the ground clutching his head. Damon ran up to me helping me up, I pulled away from him stomping towards Bonnie the light headed feeling getting worse. "HAPPY NOW BONNIE." I yelled. Damon tried pulling me back towards him. I turned my head, feeling the pain in my neck again, "Go help amber." I snapped. He looked hurt but did what I said, Bonnie let Stefan out of the spell and he ran off.

"Don't snap at Bonnie, she just saved your life." Elena barked out.

"My life wouldn't have needed saving if she hadn't juju jacked me."

"What?!" I heard from both Damon and Elena.

"I didn't know... I just wanted to make sure you didn't mess with Caroline."

"Don't you get it I don't care about Caroline, I don't know what your Grams told you about elementals but we're not evil and out to hurt people. You'd fucking know that if you would just talk to me." I had to stop, the more I yelled the fuzzier my mind got, I was fading fast, I turned to Damon just in time to hear Sheriff Forbes.

"Did you find it?" She suddenly saw me, "Alexis what happened? You're bleeding."

Thinking on my feet I pretended to be compelled, "I- I don't know an animal I think. I mean what else could it be?" Amber was gone Damon had healed and compelled her I currently looked like the only victim.

"I'll call an ambulance."

"NO!" I shouted, realizing I probably shouldn't be yelling at a sheriff, "I'm fine I just need a bandaid and a shower."

"Did anyone see anything?" She asked, looking towards a now crying Bonnie and Elena.

"No we just found her like this." Elena said Bonnie nodding her head.

"Alexis, you really should get checked out." Liz said turning back towards me.

"Really I'm fine, I've had enough hospitals to last a lifetime. I'll have Damon take me home, I'm too shaken up to drive anyway." I argued at this point Damon was holding most of my weight up, he was tense, I know it was taking so much self control to keep his face in check.

"Come by the station tomorrow to make a statement please." You could tell the please was just to be polite. I nodded and she looked at Damon, "You've got her?"

He nodded, tightening his grip around my waist. She turned and walked back towards the hall Damon waiting until she was out of earshot bit into his wrist and offered it to me.

"I can't." I said.

"Alexis I swear if you don't drink this I'm going to shove it down your throat."

"You can't heal me, not until I go talk to Liz tomorrow at least. I won't risk exposing you."

"Alexis-"

"I'm not arguing about this Damon. Just get me to the car please."

Elena had been talking to Bonnie but walked over and helped hold me up on the other side. "What are we going to do about Stefan?" She asked.

"You're not going to like it." Damon answered, they made a plan to knock Stefan out and lock him up in the cellar, drying him out until the need to drink human blood wasn't as strong. "Are you sure you want to be the one to dose him?" Damon asked Elena as he helped me into the car.

"Yeah, he won't see it coming from me."

"I'll be around the whole time in case he snaps." Damon said. I was sitting with my legs still outside of the car, my head spinning. Damon crouched down, "Hey, how do you feel?"

"I'm freezing, kinda dizzy sitting helps, obviously my neck hurts my shoulders too for some reason." I ran my hands over my face, "Shit all of my stuff is still upstairs." I tried to stand up but immediately regretted it plopping back down in the seat.

"I'll grab it, I have to go home first anyway." Elena said.

I nodded before looking at Damon "I'm going to need you to move." He asked no questions, thankfully because I threw up right where he'd been standing.

"Enough is enough," He bit into his wrist and shoved it in my face, "we can figure out the shit with the sheriff tomorrow now drink."

I weakly pushed his hand away, "No, and if you try to force me I will just spit that shit right out. Just drop it OK." I swung my legs into the car and crossed my arms. Damon slammed the door before getting in himself.

After a couple minutes Damon finally said something, "Why didn't you tell me about Bonnie messing with your magic?"

"I tried, and then with everything going on I just forgot. Hell I even tried to use my powers on Stefan and then about the time I remembered they wouldn't work, I tried to run and well you know the rest."

"I should have never let you go off by yourself." He growled, hitting the heel of his hand against the steering wheel. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

I had my head leaned back against the seat and my eyes closed afraid if I opened them I'd puke again, "Damon this isn't your fault."

Damon didn't answer I felt the car stop so I opened my eyes, Damon was starring straight ahead, "What the fuck do they want." I looked and saw Anna and Pearl, "Please Stay here."

"I'm like 90% sure you're going to have to carry me at this point so I'm not arguing."

"For once." Damon replied before getting out of the car.

Damon's POV

"I'm not in the mood ladies." I said walking up.

"Annabell says you're looking for something I stole from Johnathan Gilbert." Pearl replied.

"I am. I'm in kind of a hurry so can we move this along."

"What happened to her." Anna asked nodding to the car no doubt she could smell the blood that was still all over Alexis's neck and dress, I know I could. It had taken every drop of self control around Sheriff Forbes and I wasn't sure I had much left.

"Had a little accident, it's complicated." I turned back to Pearl, "The device?"

"Johnathan loved his inventions, he created a device meant to point out vampires." Pearl said.

"The pocket watch?"

"Yes, but that's not what I stole." She placed a small box in my hand.

"What is it?" I asked looking at it.

"No idea but it's yours now."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. We want to stay here, this is my way of apologizing. Good night Damon."

With that they were gone. I walked back to the car to find Alexis asleep. I vamped her upstairs, laying her on the bed, I woke her up just enough to get her ruined dress off and put one of my t-shirts on her. I'd finished about the time I heard Elena's truck pull up, I pulled the blanket over Alexis, grabbing the vervain darts and walked into the hall.

"You ready." I whispered as she walked up the stairs, "I've been hearing him pace around since I got back."

"I'm ready." She took one of the darts and headed upstairs.

I stayed just far enough Stefan wouldn't notice me but close enough I could step in if he tried to hurt Elena. Alexis wouldn't let me forget it if something happened to her. I almost ran in when I heard Stefan slam her against a wall but hearing Elena calm him down made me stop.

"I'm sorry." I heard her almost whisper before a thud of what I assume was Stefan hitting the floor. I opened the door and found out I was right. I walked in picking Stefan up and throwing him over my shoulder. "You know this may not work."

"Well let's hope it does."

I put him in one of the cells downstairs Elena was sitting on the floor against the wall when I walked out latching the door behind me.

"How is she?"

"Asleep, stubborn you know Alexis." I sat across from her, "He could have killed her, I'd be willing to bet she lost almost a third of her blood. Her shoulders hurt because she had bruises from where he grabbed her. I want to help her but she's more concerned about exposing me than the fact her heartbeat is about 20 beats slower than normal."

"You know how fast her heart beats?"

"I don't count but it's a sound I hear all the time, hell she's two floors up and I can hear hers over yours."

"I'm not 100% sure if that's creepy or cute."

"Little column A little column B." I heard a voice from the stairs Alexis walked down, she'd thrown on a pair of pajama pants stolen from me, what did I buy her clothes for? and a hoodie, clearly still not feeling better.

"Guess she wasn't two floors up. What are you doing down here?"

"I had a nightmare, almost lit the house on fire." She shrugged like it was no big deal "Guess Bonnie's magic dust didn't work as well as she thought it would, it was supposed to bind my powers for 24 hours." She sat down next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"What do you mean you almost lit the house on fire?"

"I had a nightmare, I don't remember it but when I woke up I was terrified and all of the sudden all the candles and the fireplace flamed up. When I calmed down they all stayed lit but just normal sized flames."

"Guess the judgy witch doesn't know what she's doing, how are you feeling?"

"Better, not dizzy anymore, still fucking freezing. I got a good look at myself in the mirror, I look like someone beat the shit out of me after I'd been up for 2 days."

"I wish you'd let me heal you."

"Nope but if you want to be helpful you could go make me something to eat, there is a box of macaroni and cheese up there that's calling my name." She picked her head up and smiled at me.

"I can do that." I kissed her on the forehead and lifted myself off the floor. I looked at Elena "I can make up a guest room for you unless you'd like to stay in Stefan's room."

"No I can stay up there, I would like some of that macaroni though if Alexis is willing to share." Elena replied.

"It's a family sized box, I think I can spare some." Alexis laughed. I turned and headed up the stairs.

Alexis's POV

"He's like a totally different person with you then everyone else." Elena said after we heard the upstairs door close.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone he's actually a nice guy though, he'd probably kill you." I said serious as could be.

"How do you deal with it? Him drinking human blood?"

"Honestly I just don't think about it. I don't even know if he really hunts anymore, all I ever see is blood bags." I shrugged, I really didn't think about it, in the back of my mind I knew I should since I'd eventually turn myself but to me Damon was just Damon.

"I feel so guilty this is my fault. I knew he had a reason for not drinking human blood and I made him anyway." She put her head in her hands.

"You had no idea this would happen, you were saving his life. You can't beat yourself up over this." She didn't say anything, just nodded. I noticed my hoodie wasn't doing anything, I was starting to shiver again. "Come on let's go upstairs we can aggravate Damon while he attempts that Mac and cheese."

When we walked upstairs Damon had just finished I grabbed one of the bowls off the counter and walked over sitting directly in front of the fireplace on the floor.

"What is it with you and your need to sit anywhere but a fucking chair?" Damon asked.

"I'm cold you think with fires going in like half the rooms of this house it wouldn't feel like fucking Antarctica." I said before taking a bite.

"Well if you'd let me heal you you wouldn't be cold."

"If you guys are going to fight I'm going to take this upstairs." Elena said.

"This isn't a fight, it's merely a disagreement. Alexis is being stubborn and I'm trying to protect her from what happens if a vampire, almost, kills, you." Damon snapped looking directly at me.

"Key word being almost." I said.

"Yep going upstairs. Good night." Elena interjected, she got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Damon and I staring at each other waiting for the other one to back down.

"I'm going home." I got up slowly.

"How?" Damon snorted crossing his arms leaning on the counter.

"My truck is right outside, so is Elena's." I pointed towards the front."

"You couldn't stand up by yourself 2 hours ago."

"2 hours ago I couldn't do this." I snapped my fingers and smiled.

Damon looked around and saw all of the cabinets with their doors open. He turned back around and I watched the veins roll under his eyes, "Go wipe you face." He said too calmly, eyes closed.

"What?" I touched under my nose and pulled back fingers covered in blood, I got up and walked over to the sink.

"You can close those cabinets while you're over there." Damon still had his eyes closed.

"It's gone." I said turning around and grabbing a towel.

"Over exert yourself did ya?"

"It's 'cause I got cocky and snapped, it wasn't necessary."

"Yeah I'm sure that was it. Why are you being so stubborn."

"Said the kettle. This is like the millionth time you've brought it up I said NO."

"Pretty sure it's only been four times. You're clearly not fine we can slap a bandaid on you, you can do your make-up all crappy and then go talk to her."

"And if she wants to look at the bite mark?"

He opened his mouth to say something but clearly had nothing.

"It's annoying when someone tries to be super over protective isn't it?" I smirked, "Believe me this is not the way I'd like to prove a point, currently I'd like to light Stefan on fire but I'm not going to let you guys get caught because I could handle a boo boo."

"It's a pretty big fucking boo boo."

"Can we just change the subject if I swear to let you heal me after I go talk to Liz. I'll hide out here all day to avoid any chance of death."

"Fine."

"What did Pearl want?"

"A truce, she brought me a present."

"A present?" I said, cocking my eyebrow.

"An invention from the collection of the original Johnathan Gilbert. I have it, your uncle wants it and I'm not going to give it to him."

"What's it do?"

"Not a fucking clue, but it's mine now."

"Hmm. Well not to be a party pooper but I need a shower and some sleep." I stretched my arms over my head, wincing a little,Damon started to say something but I cut him off , "Shut it." I said pointing my finger at him.

He smirked and said, "I thought you were going home."

"We both know that was a bluff, your bed is way comfier than mine." I laughed walking out.

"I feel used." I heard from the kitchen, I laughed before heading upstairs.

I sat straight up in bed clutching my chest, I'd dreamt about it all night, I couldn't get what had happened last night out of my head. It was morning I could hear the shower running, I laid back down and closed my eyes. Just as I was on the verge of falling back to sleep I felt the bed sink down. He must have thought I was still sleeping because he didn't say anything.

"Stop being creepy," I said opening my eyes.

"Your neck looks awful." He said moving the hair to get a better look.

"Gee thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear first thing in the morning." I paused for a minute, "I kept having nightmares about it."

"It was pretty traumatic."

"It didn't happen when I was bitten by Vikki or that one at the decade dance."

"If Bonnie didn't get there when she did Stefan wouldn't have stopped, the bloodlust after you interrupted him with Amber would have been too much." I didn't say anything so Damon changed the subject, "You figured out what you're going to tell Liz? And what about John I'm sure he's going to be all over you about this?"

"I'm just going to tell her I was walking out the car to change my shoes and then the next thing I remember was waking up in the woods. As far as John goes I'll just wear a bandage for a week and avoid him."

"Sounds like a solid plan." He snorted. "Planning on hiding out here then?"

"Don't sound so mad about it," I said getting up and walking towards the closet.

Damon practically begged me to let him come with me but finally agreed to stay and find some Stefan approved food since the vervain had finally worn off. When I got to my car I noticed Bonnie walking up the driveway, "I don't really feel like talking."

"I brought you a herb mixture, it'll help your neck heal." She said holding out a jar.

"You think I'm going to trust you after yesterday? Your pixie dust wasn't as strong as you thought it was b.t.w. I had my magic back shortly after I made it here last night."

"That's not possible." She said, still holding out the jar.

"Well, it happened." I finally took it from her.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down at the ground. "I was just so mad about grams and the spell backfiring. Caroline was so sure she was going to lose to you or Elana I just wanted to make sure it was a fair fight."

"Bonnie I have someplace to be and I really don't have the patience to deal with you right now. Considering the only reason I had to leave a very comfortable bed is because of you." I pushed past her and opened the truck door not giving her a second look as I drove away.

The meeting with the sheriff was easier than I thought it would be, she had wanted to take a look at my neck. I mentally made a note to tell Damon I was right. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest when I walked out of the police station, getting to the boarding house I walked inside and Damon was sitting on the couch reading.

"How did it go?" He asked, getting up walking to the bar cart.

"Fine, good thing you didn't heal me she wanted to check out the bite mark." I stepped down into the living room and sat on the couch. Damon handed me a glass, almost excited about a drink, I looked at it and it was blood. "Fucking seriously," I said before tilting the glass back and drinking the whole glass Damon smirking the entire time.


	24. Poor Henry

**I only own my OC****Hope everyone had a fantastic week! Thank you for the reviews, hope you guys enjoy.**

It had been almost a week since the pageant, Stefan was still locked up and me and Elana had taken pretty much permanent residency in the Boarding House. "Morning." I heard Damon say walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." I said, pouring my second cup of coffee, "How's Stefan?"

"Brooding, full of guilt classic Stefan." Damon took the coffee pot from me and poured his own cup. "Pretty sure he's hallucinating, sounds like about when we turned."

"I don't think I've ever heard that whole story."

"Not much to tell, we died, we fed and now we're here."

"_How exciting_," I said rolling my eyes.

"We'd been drinking Kathrine's blood for a while, Stefan stupidly thought we could trust our father, she got captured when we went to save her we both got ourselves shot. The council scooped her back up and put her in the tomb or so we thought, seeing as she escaped."

"So you spent all this time hating him because he got Kathrine caught?"

"Mostly." He shrugged.

Elena walked in stopping the conversation, "I hate seeing him like this."

"You agreed to lock him up."

"You helped."

"Well, he did try to kill Alexis, can't have him running around after that."

"So you didn't just do it out of the kindness of your heart?"

"HA!" He laughed, "I would have killed him myself if anything serious would have happened to Alexis. You would have been down a sister _and_ a boyfriend."

I scowled at him, he just looked at me and shrugged, it was a shitty way to put it but I kept my opinion to myself because I hadn't exactly forgiven Stefan. "Did you find out what that device Pearl gave you?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nope, I think it's broken."

"Or it's an operator error." I laughed.

"So I'm going to run to the house and pick up some things," Elena announced.

"Ooo can I come? I need a new book to read." I asked, putting my cup in the sink.

"There is a whole library less than 100 yards from where you're standing," Damon replied, pointing.

"I'm well aware but if they are my books you can't talk shit about me folding down pages." I shrugged.

"I'll still talk shit about it, either way, bookmarks were created for a reason."

"It blows my mind the things that aggravate you sometimes. Blood all over the blanket no biggie, fold a tiny corner of a book and the whole fucking world is coming to an end." I said laughing, "Elena, I'm ready when you are."

"I just have to grab my bag, I'll meet you outside."

"I could make it worth it if you stay here," Damon wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his head in my neck, planting small kisses up to my ear.

"Mmm, as tempting as it is to stay, I have an ulterior motive to going home."

"Finally tired of me?" He asked, pulling his face away.

"You wish, nope you're stuck with me. I have a couple of packages at the house."

"You could have had them sent here."

"Well one of them is pot. I leave the money, the dealer drops it in the spot, I pick it up the next day."

"What's the other."

"I'm going to make my own magic ring." I gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and walking outside. When we got to the house I ran to the kitchen to check through the mail taking the small brown envelope addressed to me. I put it in my bag before going to the back yard, reaching in the hollow of one of the trees I pulled out the half-ounce bag I'd been waiting for. I ran upstairs Elena had just hung up her phone, "Your boyfriend is an ass." She said shoving her phone into her pocket.

"It's part of his charm." I shrugged, "You ready?"

She looked over her bag once, "Yeah I got everything let's go."

"Afternoon ladies." A voice from behind me made me jump, it was John I moved to stand next to Elena.

"John," I said.

"I was wondering if you guys had a few minutes to talk, I've barely seen the two of you."

"Most people would take the hint," I smirked.

"Actually, uncle John we're just about to head out." Elena stepped towards the door but John wouldn't move.

"I know that you two know." His eyes darted between the two of us.

"Know what?" Elena asked.

"Let's not play dumb shall we, what would your mother say if she knew that not one but both of her daughters were dating vampires."

"Which one?" I said finally having enough and pushing past him.

Once back at the boarding house Damon greeted us at the door, "Stefan won't eat, maybe if you talk to him." He said to Elena she nodded and headed downstairs.

"I'm going to go put my stuff upstairs," I said smiling at Damon.

As I turned to walk away he grabbed my wrist. "Not so fast, I want to hear more about this magic ring."

"Well follow me and I'll show you." I tugged my arm towards the stairs. When we got into his room I pulled out the brown envelope, opened it up dumping a ring into my hand.

"A mood ring?" He laughed.

"Yes but it's perfect for what I want to do if someone wants to hurt me and they are close by then it'll change colors. It's no daylight ring, and it won't bring me back from the dead but at least now I have a heads up."

"So this is just about Bonnie then?"

"It started with Bonnie, I am just making sure I don't get blindsided again. It's perfect mood rings are supposed to change colors so it's inconspicuous."

"Come on, I hear Elena." He said lacing his fingers through mine.

Elena was sitting on the couch when we walked in, "He won't eat for me either."

"He feels guilty so he's being dramatic, he's not actually going to starve himself," Damon said.

"Alexis maybe if you go down-"

"Nope." I interrupted.

"Why not? If you forgive him maybe it'll take away some of the guilt."

"But I don't forgive him," I said, Damon cocked his head to the side, giving me a questioning look. "What I don't and I'm sure not going to go down there and pretend everything's ok. Fuck that."

"I can't believe you're acting like this, he's down there beating himself up over all of this."

"I guarantee there's more than just guilt for what he did to me rolling around in that head of his, what about Amber?"

"Ok so I'm going to go, me and the teacher have an errand to run." Damon chimed in before turning towards the door.

"Alaric?" Elena asked, "Since when do you have friends?"

"I don't. Well, other than this one." He answered, pointing to me.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"No, stay here keep Elena out of trouble."

"Yeah I'm not staying with Guilt Trip Magee over there, I'll entertain myself somewhere else." I tried to walk to the door but Damon caught my hand pulling me to face him.

"Where are you going?"

"You first."

"For real where are you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smiled before pulling my hand back and walking outside. I pulled the door closed behind me, can't tell me no if you can't see me. "_Invisique_" I whispered, not wanting Damon to hear me. As quietly as I could I opened the door and snuck into the back seat pulling the door closed as quietly as possible, praying his super-hearing hadn't picked it up and the spell would hide my heartbeat.

Damon got in the car and so far so good he hadn't seemed to notice me, _Jesus he drives fast when he thinks he's by himself_. My plan was working great until Alaric got to the car, he looked dead at me. I pressed my finger to my lips hoping he wouldn't say anything.

He sat down pulling the seat belt over himself "You know Alexis is in the back seat right?" He said to Damon.

"Son of a bitch, Ric," I yelled, making myself visible.

"What the hell Alexis?" Damon half yelled turning around, "I told you no."

"And one day you might learn that I don't listen very well." I crossed my arms and leaned back into the seat.

"Out, or I'll drag you out." He reached for the door handle.

"I'd like to see you try," I laughed, raising my eyebrow.

"Children, can we?" Alaric spoke up, "How you two haven't killed each other yet is beyond me."

"It's a delicate process, part of which is an agreement to not use magic on me," Damon said, shifting the car back into drive.

"Technically I used magic on myself," I smirked.

"Bet you're proud of that little loophole."

"I am, so where are we going anyway?" I asked Damon and Alaric looked at each other but didn't say anything, "What?"

"We're following a lead on Isobel." Damon finally answered.

"I lied, let me out," I started feeling panicked leaning up in the seat.

"Should have thought about that before you jujued your way back there." He looked in the rearview mirror, "Sit back and keep your magic to yourself we'll be there shortly."

"How did you get this lead anyway? I thought Isobel didn't want to be found."

"I have a friend from Duke do some sniffing," Ric said simply.

We drove for a little while longer before Damon pulled to the curb, "Stay here." He growled, looking at me.

"Don't you ever get tired of this game? You never win."

"You didn't even want to come when you found out where we were going."

"I'm here now might as well see this through."

"If I could have a stroke, I guarantee you'd be the cause of it." He got out of the car moving the seat and letting me out.

We walked up to the steps and Ric spoke up, "This is the one, it was paid up three months in advance."

"This might get tricky. I may not be able to get in." Damon said as we walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, how does that work? Do you always need to be invited in?"

"By the owner or person of entitlement, short term rentals and hotels get a little tricky."

"Can we not kill anyone this time?"

I snorted at Alaric's comment, Damon glared at me. Alaric tried the door it was locked Damon went to break the handle.

"Wait." I said I stepped in front of him, grabbed the knob and heard the lock disengage, "Let's not make it look like we broke in."

Damon waved his hand through the threshold "We're good no permanent resident." Damon grabbed my hand, "You, stay, with, me."

"You're being very bossy today and I'm not sure I like it," I said trying to pull my hand away but Damon held on a little tighter.

"Well if you would just listen every once in a while I wouldn't have to be."

I rolled my eyes but followed him through the front of the house, someone had definitely been living here. Damon opened the fridge, "Ric we've got company."

SLAM we both turned around Ric had been pushed against the wall, we watched the vampire fall he got back up to charge again I dropped him to his knees.

"Let him go, I know him," Damon said pushing my arm down.

"Damon?" The vampire asked.

"Henry right? You were in the tomb."

"Yes, sir."

I snickered, "_Sir_, that's cute."

"It's called manners," Damon said, turning to me. "You should try it sometime."

He was clearly still mad about me sneaking on this little outing but I couldn't help myself, "If I ever call you sir you'll know my brain is officially broken beyond repair."

Damon ignored me as Henry spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

"John sent us," Damon said simply.

"Oh, you know John."

"Known him for years, witchy here is actually his niece." He nudged his head towards me. "How do you know John?"

"He's been helping me out since I got out of the tomb."

"Helping you what?" I asked.

"Adapt, a lot had happened in 145 years. I've had to learn about cars, microwaves, the internet. Did you know you can find out anything on your phone?" He looked so excited.

"Do you live here alone or is someone else here?" Alaric asked from the doorway.

Henry gave him a strange look.

"That's my friend's passive-aggressive way of asking, does a woman named Isobel live here?" Damon elaborated, I tense in my seat, _please say no, please say no._

"Just me, I really only know John. I help him keep an eye on things." Henry stated.

"What things"

"The other tomb vampires, they are still pretty pissed at the founding families, not me though I'm cool and happy to be out. Those tomb boys though they are looking for revenge."

"What does he want with them?"

"Nothing that I know of just wants to keep an eye on them."

"That's John always the do-gooder."

Henry's phone started ringing. He looked down, "What do you know that's John now." He went to answer but Damon stopped him.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure." Henry handed over his phone but Damon just held it.

"You going to answer that?"

"Am I going to answer this?" Damon said, making eye contact with Ric.

Henry's demeanor changed and he turned towards Ric Damon grabbed him as Ric drove a stake through his chest.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight. Your words," Damon said to Ric.

"Did you have to kill him?" I asked.

"He knew who we were, vampires can't be compelled. The last thing we need is John knowing we're looking for Isobel."

I knew Damon was right but I kind of felt bad for Henry. We looked around the apartment not finding anything of importance, Damon threw a beer to Alaric and took a blood bag for himself.

"This place is clean," Alaric said sitting on the couch.

"What did you expect? Isobel, to be here partying, living her life this close to you and the forgotten twins?"

"I'm impossible to forget thank you very much," I said, feeling a little hurt.

"Yes, Yes you are," Damon said.

"I've got to stop this... I can't keep living like this looking for her." Alaric said rubbing his face.

"After only what two years? That's actually pretty healthy." Damon smirked.

"What are you going on 146?"

"I was going for 200 but circumstances changed." Damon looked smiling at me for the first time since leaving the house. I gave a small smile back before looking at my shoes. This particular conversation made me uneasy.

"I keep thinking I want to know the answers to all of the questions I have, no answer would really be enough."

"She was charming for sure, smart, and talked a good game. She reminded me of Kathrine, probably why I changed her instead of killed her."

"Ok, I'm officially uncomfortable enough with this conversation I'm going to walk away." I stood up and headed for the door.

"Yeah she's right I don't really want to hear about it either."

I walked outside, letting the still cool air of the night wash over me, the guys got rid of the evidence that we'd been there complete with Damon wiping off the front doorknob. He stuck his hand out to me "Come on." He said. I took it, lifting myself off of the steps and headed towards the car. I settled myself in the backseat and played on my phone, the closer we got to Mystic Falls the more nervous I got. I knew we were going to fight, loophole or not me sneaking into the car was pretty shady. We dropped Ric off and I climbed over the seat, "So..." I said trailing off.

Damon didn't say anything just stared straight out the windshield.

"So you're not talking to me then?" I asked sinking into the seat a little more.

Still nothing.

"Damon."

"_What_ Alexis? What would you like me to say? You want me to yell about the fact that you couldn't just once, just one fucking time listen to me. We've had this fight, you have to stop putting yourself in danger."

"What danger? You're a vampire, Ric is a hunter, I'm a witch pretty sure all the bases were covered."

"You didn't know that when you snuck into the car, how I didn't notice is beyond me." We were close to the house but Damon pulled off parking on the side of the road. "And how the fuck could Ric see you when I couldn't."

"That was my bad, I was too specific with the cloaking spell. I was only concerned with you not seeing me. If you would have just told me where you were going I wouldn't have had to sneak along, I wouldn't have even wanted to go. I probably would have just hung out in the woods and got stoned enough to not care about Elena's guilt trip."

"So it's my fault?"

"I'm not saying it's anyone's fault," I said, throwing my hands up. "Honestly we're both assholes."

"You're worse." He said, smirking at me.

"Ha! You've got a hundred plus years of assholishness over me."

Damon laughed before starting the car and pulling back on to the road. We walked into the Boarding House and Elena was sitting on one of the couches journaling.

"Don't you have a home of your own?" Damon said sitting on the couch across from her pulling me down with him.

"If you two were expecting the house to yourselves sorry to disappoint you." Elena quipped.

"Oh, we don't care if anyone hears." I snickered.

"I know." She replied in a flat tone, she looked at Damon "So how was your errand."

"Other than your sister's magical stowaway attempt-"

"_Successful_ attempt," I interjected.

"Anyway it was pretty useless other than I think the teach had an existential crisis. Stefan eat yet?"

"You care now.?" She asked closing her journal.

"Morbid curiosity." He shrugged.

"He seems better but he's not quite there yet, maybe if you hadn't made it your mission to make him miserable for the last 145 years."

"I'm tired of getting blamed for things today, I assume he didn't finish the story."

"No, there's more?"

"I'd like to hear the rest too," I said genuinely curious.

"Fine," Damon got up and poured himself a drink before sitting back down and sighing. "We weren't going to turn, vampirism was for Kathrine." I winced a little, I heard that name a few too many times today, Damon squeezed my leg and continued, "I stayed at the quarry while Stefan went say goodbye to our father, they fought. Stefan didn't know his own strength, killed him and completed his transition. He tried to convince me to turn talked about eternity, how awesome it was, how powerful he felt. He compelled some girl from town to follow him back and tempt me to turn, the rest is history. Stefan had that first taste of human blood and it changed him."

"So that's the guilt he's carried around all this time it's because he made you turn?" Elena asked.

"That's his choice, he wants to feel guilty about it then so be it."

"Don't," Elena stood up, "don't act like you don't care."

She stomped off towards the basement.

"Pissed her off." I said getting up, "I'm going to find a book."

"I thought that's one of the reasons you went home."

"It was, I forgot." I shrugged, "I was too excited about my ring." I walked into the library scanning the shelves I'd only been in there a couple of minutes when Damon walked in and sat on the couch a brand new drink in his hand.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"No, I've got too many options." I shrugged and walked over to the couch, "I probably would only make it a few pages in any way." I sat down and stretched out so I was leaning on him.

"I could wake you up." He shifted just a little, running his hands down my arms.

"Oh yeah?" I said smiling, sitting up and facing him. "I'm listening."

Damon pulled me into his lap, tangling his finger in my hair pulling me in, nipping at my lip I opened my mouth and his tongue swirled around. He broke away and pulled my head back, kissing down my neck, his hands dropped to my hips, pulling me flush against him.

"Ahem." I heard from the doorway I looked and saw Elena and Stefan. I felt my entire body tense and now my speeding heart rate had nothing to do with how close Damon was. "I'll be upstairs," Elena said to Stefan before walking out.

"I'm going to go too, come up when you're done," I said and quickly, kissed Damon on the cheek, and hopped off his lap. I walked out into the hall, putting as much space between me and Stefan on my way out as possible.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked as we got to the stairs.

"Yeah, tired it's been a long couple days." I lied.

"You sure? You're kinda pale."

"I'm fine, I'm glad everything is ok with you and Stefan." I tried to give a genuine smile before walking into Damon's room.

"Good night." She said before I'd closed the door. I had a mission to accomplish, picking up my ring from the bed, and walked to the bathroom. Finding a cup I filled it up with water and dropped the ring in, "_ut ego animadverto ut eorum magis nocere animo mecum scilicet_." The ring sunk down and bobbed back up, I pulled it out and put it on my middle finger.

"Did it work?" I heard Damon's voice from the doorway.

"I don't know, not really a way to test it." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the ring. The stone was blue, it would change to black if I was in danger.

"Well that sounds like a bang-up plan, so you're just going to wear it and hope it works?"

"Well unless you plan on putting me in real danger then yes." I walked past him turning around when I got halfway between him and the bed, "But we both know you'd never actually hurt me so I don't think that would work either." I turned back around and took a step hitting something solid. I tilted my head up and saw Damon smirking at me, I held up my hand to show him a still blue ring. "Scaring me and being an actual threat to my life are very different things," I said, returning a smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind," he kissed me on the forehead and stepped past me, I heard the shower start and decided I was going to get comfortable. I slipped on a pair of boy shorts and one of the t-shirts I'd stolen from Damon, raided my hidden stash of snacks and flipped through the channels until Damon walked out in just a towel.

"Where did you get Twizzlers?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well ya see, this house is ginormous, I have snacks hidden everywhere." I laughed, "I may have a problem."

"Everywhere?"

"Well not literally the front room, library, here, you know places I frequent."

He moved the bag and sat down with his back against the pillows pulling me on top of him, "I'm almost impressed with just how strange you are sometimes."

"Strange or resilient?" I asked before leaning down pressing my lips to his, he ran his tongue across the seam of my lips I opened my mouth his tongue swirled around as his fingers dug into my hips. My hands gripped his shoulders, my body molded to his, he pushed his hands under my shirt running his hands up over my stomach. I moaned as his hands moved up cupping my breasts and rubbing his thumb across my nipples, making them pebble, I pulled my shirt over my head. He rolled us so he was on top, planting soft kisses down my neck nipping with blunt teeth at my collarbone, I ran my nails down his chest.

Damon let out a low growl as I got to the top of the towel, it came off easily when I pulled at it. I wrapped my hand around his dick pumping slowly, rubbing my thumb over the head when I got to the top. Damon shuddered under my touch before pulling my hands up above my head, running his tongue down my chest, pulling a nipple in his mouth. He bit it while pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger. I arched my back, closing the small space between us, he switched sides with his mouth letting his other hand roam down my stomach. I let out a gasp as it slid under the waistband of my underwear and found the small bundle of nerves that had been begging for attention.

He leaned back pulling my panties down my legs still rubbing my clit making me pant, a smirk rolling across his face he ran his fingers down my slit, "You're so wet." He said before pushing two fingers inside me curling them finding my g-spot. My hands gripped the sheets, I bucked my hips and I could feel the pressure building to the breaking point.

He moved us in a flash, my hands were on the bed bent just a little at the waist Damon behind me, he rubbed his erection against my clit teasing me. He lined himself up. I threw my head back when he entered me, his fingers dug into my hips. He tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling my head to the side and kissed my neck still thrusting himself in and out. He let go of my hair and found my clit again rubbing circles, my knuckles were white from gripping the sheet so hard I moaned out his name "Come for me." He whispered in my ear then bit into my shoulder, I exploded around him, still fucking me through my orgasm, he came right behind me. I was thankful he was holding me up because my legs were jelly and I would have landed on the floor, I climbed on the bed and caught my breath. Damon climbed over me laying down, he bit into his wrist and I took it, I threw my arm over his chest, he kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep listening to him breathe.


	25. Mommy Dearest

**So I have no idea why this chapter took me so long, I kept writing and then going back and taking stuff out only to put it back in. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.****I only own my OC.**

_One day I'll be on time_, I thought to myself, still not exactly in a hurry either, I'd had some weird dreams last night but I couldn't really remember them. The lack of real sleep had left me with a headache, I turned to walk out of the kitchen and smacked right into Damon, "Morning," I kissed him on the cheek, "sorry gotta go, running late."

He grabbed my arm as I walked past him, "Why don't I give you a ride? Alaric called, said he needs to talk to you and Elena."

"Is this a ploy so I'll have to come back here?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"I don't need a ploy."

"I'll be by the car." I smiled before walking away.

* * *

We had just walked into the school when I asked Damon, "Did Alaric say what this was about?"

"Nope."

We walked into the class and I sat at one of the desks close to the door, no one was making eye contact with each other, "Who died now?" I asked.

"No one," Alaric started, "I saw Isobel last night."

"She's here?" Damon asked. "Did you ask about John? Are they working together?"

"No."

"No, they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask."

"Did you ask about the invention?"

"No."

"Did you forget how to use your worlds, Ric?"

"I was a little preoccupied with my vampire wife standing in front of me."

"Hi, yeah can we get back to the point here," I said

"She wants to see us," Elena said

"Fuck that." I spat.

"She's going to go on a killing spree if we don't."

"She can't just come into our lives and threaten people we care about."

"Well, she did." Elena paused looking at me, "We should go, we'll regret it if we don't."

"You might regret it but I can't remember the mom we had. I don't truly care to meet the one we didn't."

"Alexis-"

"Whatever set it up and just tell me where I'm supposed to be." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To work on the stupid float and pretend there isn't a shit show about to go down." I walked into the hallway, it was empty and all the other students were out working. I found an empty classroom pushing the door closed behind me, I slid down the wall running my hands over my face, my head was pounding now.

It has only been about ten minutes since I'd ditched everyone else, apparently that had been long enough for Damon, I heard his familiar footsteps coming down the hall before the door swung open. "How'd you find me?" I said looking up.

"Really?" He asked sitting in one of the empty desks, "I could smell you a mile away."

"That's absolutely not creepy, not at all." I sighed, "When are we meeting mommy dearest?"

"In about an hour at the grill." Damon shifted in the seat, "Ric and I have to stay outside."

"Excuse me? So just me, Elena and Isobel?"

"Stefan will be there."

"Oh well, I feel totally safe now." I rolled my eyes. Damon stood up and held out his hand. I took it pulling myself up and then wrapping my arms around him, "We could just kill her, solve a whole lot of problems real quick." I said into his chest.

He let out a small chuckle, "See when you say things like that, I start to think maybe we're spending too much time together. We both know Alaric and Elena would frown on killing her."

"You can't say it's not justified, this crazy bitch waits 17 years to try and meet us, then to force us to do it she threatens the entire town." We separated, "Let's go get this over with.

The ride to the grill did nothing to fix my headache which seemed to steadily be getting worse to the point I spent most of the ride with my eyes closed, Damon stopped the car and I rubbed my face again. "How long until this nonsense starts?"

Damon looked at his phone, "20 minutes."

"Ugh this is like being stalked by a snail, I wish I had brought something to smo-"

Damon pulled my hitter box out of his pocket and handed it to me, "I figured when Ric called it was going to be a rough day."

"You are amazing," I said opening the box and loading the hitter. When we walked up to Ric he gave me a face, "Calm down there judgy, I can smell the bourbon on you from here. We all have our own ways of dealing." Alaric just shrugged deciding this was a battle he wasn't going to participate in. I sat on the bench semi hiding, just in case there were any deputies around. I knew Liz was busy with founders day stuff but that didn't mean I needed to be caught by anyone else.

* * *

"Stefan just texted," Damon said, breaking my concentration on my shoes, "Elena just sat down. Isobel isn't there yet."

I looked up at him and sighed, I handed him the hitter box and walked towards the street. I had to stop short because two girls on bicycles raced by.

"You ok?" I heard Damon asked.

I turned towards him, "Did you not just see..." I went to point to the girls but they weren't there, I rubbed my eyes and looked again, "Umm, never mind." I stepped off the curb and walked into the grill. It was still pretty early in the day so it was empty and Elena was easy to spot, "Hey." I said sitting down.

"Hey I'm glad you came, I was starting to get worried." She said.

"I know this is important to you and you know all that talk of slaughtering the town, me wanting to do it is irrelevant."

"Still though, thank you."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Hello, girls." I heard from behind us, Isobel rounded the table, hanging her jacket on the chair before sitting down, "Wow you really look just like her." She said, looking at Elena.

"You know Kathrine?" Elena asked.

"She found me after I turned, genetic curiosity I guess, gave me a daylight necklace."

"Speaking of genetic curiosity, who's our father?" I spoke up, sneaking a peek at my ring that had finally changed colors. At least it works.

"He's not important."

"Maybe not to you but we'd like a name." Elena spat.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it? You two ask a lot of questions."

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? The one who told me to stop looking for you."

"Dramatic effect, didn't seem to work very well."

"So what human life means that little to you?" I spat trying to keep my voice down.

"It means absolutely nothing to me, it's just part of being what I am."

"That's not true. We know other vampires and they are nothing like that." Elena said, her voice shaking.

"Oh yes, I've heard about Stefan. Surviving on animal blood because of the monster human blood turns him into." She looked to me, "And Damon-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." I said holding my hand up, "I'm well aware he's done some awful shit."

"I'm sure you don't know all of it."

"I'm sure I don't care," I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Overly confident are we?" She started to choke, Elena raised her eyebrow at me. I smirked at Isobel letting her out of the spell.

"Just the right amount of confidence." Screaming inside because that small bit of magic made my head feel like it may literally explode. "So what do you want? You have had 17 years to find us and catch up without having to threaten the whole town."

"I was curious but mostly I want the same thing your Uncle John wants, the Gilbert device."

"How do you know John?"

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger, John had a crush on me, he was the first person to tell me about vampires."

"And that made you want to become one?" Elena asked.

"I had a whole list of reasons many I'm sure you both have thought about yourself"

"No," Elena said quickly.

"That's a lie, it's inevitable one day you'll get old and Stefan won't, forever doesn't last very long when you're human. Alexis has made her decision, it's only a matter of time Damon won't leave you human long."

"You couldn't possibly know that," I said shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"So that little red vile on your bracelet is just for decoration then? Trust me the moment you decided to be with him is when you gave up that choice."

My hand instinctively clapped around my bracelet not saying anything Isobel continued, "I want the invention."

"We don't have it," I said.

"Damon does and you are going to get it for me."

"He's not going to give up something that gives him the upper hand."

"Then the blood will be on your hands." Isobel got up and walked towards the exit.

Elena looked like she was about to break down, I saw Stefan walking over, he nodded to me and I looked at Elena, "I'll meet you at home in a bit." She nodded and I headed towards the door brushing past Bonnie on my way out. Stepping out on the sidewalk the light hit me like a ton of bricks, I ran across the street as my ears started ringing, when I made it to Damon I latched on to his arm.

"What happened." He asked concern shot across his face.

I clenched my eyes shut and tried to answer but I couldn't concentrate, and then it stopped, I opened my eyes and looked around.

"What the fuck was that?" Damon asked.

"I think..." I looked around again, "I think I remembered something, oh thank god I thought I was going crazy."

"Care to enlighten me?"

I turned away from Damon and pointed towards the far side of the square, "I broke my arm over there when I was like 8, yeah, Elena and I were racing on our bikes and she cheated, so I did too. I hit a sprinkler and flipped over the handles and broke my arm." Damon looked confused so I continued, "Look I don't know what happened. I had weird dreams all night and a headache all day I used some magic on Isobel and I think it pushed me over the edge."

"You used magic on Isobel?" Alaric said from behind me.

"She's fine, calm down. She wants the invention."

"Well, she's not getting it."

"She's threatening to kill everyone, Damon!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but-"

Damon turned to Alaric cutting me off, "Take her home." He started to walk away.

"Where the fuck are you going?" I half yelled.

"To find Isobel we need to have a talk." He replied, he slammed the door of the Camaro and sped off.

"How the fuck is he even going to find her?" I asked looking at Ric.

Ric shrugged, "Come on I'll take you home."

**Damon's pov**

I wasn't sure it was even the right house until I walked in and saw her compelled companions, I sent them away not wanting Isobel to have any backup. I watched her walk in looking like she'd won the lottery, throwing her bag on the bed I stepped out of my hiding place. "Blow into town and say hello to everyone but me? I'm a little hurt."

"Damon Salvatore, Just one blast from the past after another." She said turning to face me, "I figured with your current situation it might be a little awkward." She slammed me up against the wall. "Did you bring the invention?"

I flipped us so she was now against the wall, "What are you doing with John Gilbert?"

"I've known John for a long time, he was in love with me." She smirked and continued, "Kathrine wants John to have it, don't kill the messenger we both know Kathrine always gets what she wants." She tried to pull away.

I slammed her back up against the wall hearing the drywall crack underneath her, "Do I have your attention?" She nodded her head, "You don't get to come to my town and threaten people, you stay away from Alexis and Elena. Wouldn't you know, I do believe in killing the messenger because it sends a message." I let go of her and straightened my jacket before walking through the door. I turned to her, "Tell Kathrine if she wants something from me the bitch can come get it herself."

**Alexis's pov**

Elena had helped me dig out photo albums, elated that I remembered something even if it was small. She'd left a half-hour ago after I'd abandoned hope they would jog anything else, I was about to clean them up when I heard the window, "I have a door." I said.

"I know, Jenna's downstairs." Damon replied, "I brought your car."

"Thanks."

"How was your field trip?" I was still flipping through a photo album not really looking at the pictures.

"Well there was violence and death threats, so I'd say pretty successful." He picked up one of the albums and sat on the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Elena had this idea, she got a little enthusiastic when I told her what happened after the grill."

"Did it work?"

"Nope, like looking at me with a bunch of strangers through the years." I kept flipping pages frustrated, finally having enough I slammed the book closed and sacked it on another one before dropping them on the floor and laying back on my bed. Damon laid down next to me and turned my face to his, "What's wrong?"

"You want the list because I've got one."

"Oh, there's a list?" He said pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well let's see I got a tiny glimpse of my life, which only proved I've always been uncoordinated, the murderous birth mother and her views on vampirism, oh and top all of this off after my little episode today, I've got no magic."

Damon sat up staring at me, "What, it just disappeared?"

"I don't know, all I know is you took off and I didn't hear from you for hours, I tried to do a locator spell and nothing happened, so I tried to light a candle and zip."

"You seem far too calm about this."

"I can't do anything about it, not tonight anyway my book is at your house."

"I did half expect you to be at the boarding house."

"You told Ric to bring me home, out of I'm sure fear for his life he brought me here. There's nothing medically wrong with me which leads me to believe my messed up memory and my magic are directly connected."

"We'll come on, let's go get your book."

"Not tonight, it's just been a really long day. Truly it's the last thing on my mind, all this with Isobel it was just a lot."

"She's trying to get a hold of the invention for Kathrine."

I made a gagging noise at the name and Damon chuckled, "What the hell does she want it for? Do we even know what it does yet?"

"I have no idea on both of those fronts, but I told Isobel if Kathrine wants it she can come get it herself."

"Yeah that sounds like a great plan, let's add more angry vampires to the situation." I threw my pillow over my head and groaned.

"Where's your bracelet?" Damon asked.

"I took it off, Isobel said some stuff and I started thinking which led to spiraling a little then Elena interrupted me and I forgot to put it back on." I got off the bed, walked to the bathroom and picked the bracelet up off the counter, "See safe and sound right here." I held my wrist out so he could help me tie it back on.

"Just a little spiral hu?"

"Well it was a medium-sized spiral, Isobel got in my head it was nothing." I lied.

"You have a brilliant poker face but that heartbeat will give you away every time." He said leaning back on the bed.

I sat down staring at my feet, what Isobel had said at the grill made me feel like eventually turning wasn't really my choice, I was more frustrated that I'd let her get to me at all. "Can we just leave it alone for now, please?" I rubbed my eyes when I looked back Damon was gone, "Uggggg." I groaned out.

The sound of the shower turning off and Elena's music playing in the bathroom woke me up. I looked at the clock and it was already 8, when I walked downstairs Jenna was heading for the door and I waved bye before heading into the kitchen. I heard Jenna greet someone as she was walking out, I grabbed a carton of ice cream and sat down at the counter.

"Good morning." I heard Damon's voice as he stepped into the kitchen, "Are you eating ice cream for breakfast?"

"I ate most of it for dinner, figured I'd put it out if it's misery, my momma didn't raise a quitter," I said before taking a bite.

"I brought you coffee." He set the cup on the counter and looked like he was going to say something but a knock at the door and Elena coming down the steps yelling, "I got it." interrupted him. I heard Elena talking to someone before she and Bonnie walked through the doorway.

Elena was recapping what had happened with Isobel, I took a drink of the coffee and immediately tasted more copper then coffee, I lifted my eyebrow at Damon he just shrugged.

"As much as I'd love to join this little pow wow I'm going to go," Damon said he kissed me on the forehead.

"It's probably best," I nodded, "I'll come by later."

Damon left, Elena got up from the table snagging my coffee off the counter, "Elena no-" I said just a little too late, she immediately spit it into the sink "A little warning would be nice." She said as she went to pour the cup down the sink.

"Hey, that's mine," I said, taking it back from her, "I shouldn't have to warn you, make your own coffee."

"Does Damon make shitty coffee or something?" Bonnie asked.

"No, he just adds a secret ingredient." I took another sip.

"It just proves what Isobel said is right, sneaking blood in your coffee." Elena snapped.

"It's not really sneaky if he does it almost every day." I shrugged my shoulders and finished off the cup, "mmmm"

Elena and Bonnie both made a face, one disgust the other shock respectively, "I just don't get it." Elena said, "Let's change the subject, did you remember anything else after I went to bed?"

"You're remembering things?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Just the one, the day I broke my arm. Honestly, if they are all like that I'm fine not remembering anything ever."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was like someone was jabbing an ice pick in my head all day, I hallucinated it wasn't worth it for something so trivial." I wasn't going to tell her my magic just up and hightailed it.

"I feel like I've read something about that I can look into it if you want?" Bonnie looked at her hands for the last part.

"No, I'm sorry Bonnie after the pageant I don't trust you, the last thing I need is for you to be rooting around in my head."

"What if I told you I might know about the Gilbert invention?" She asked leaning in.

"It may tip the scales a little more in your favor, go on."

"I've been looking over Emily's spell book since Grams died, it's at the school."

"Well, I'll get dressed and meet you guys there." I stood up from the table and headed upstairs, I grabbed a shirt from the closet, Damon was on my bed when I stepped out, "Comfy?"

"Mines definitely more comfortable." He said with a smirk.

"As much as I'd love to talk and other dirtier things, I have to go." I pulled my shirt over my head.

"So Stefan filled me in on the meeting with Isobel, you wanna tell me what your little spiral was about last night?" He had gotten off the bed and was standing directly behind me I turned around

"Want is a strong word." I sighed, "Isobel said you wouldn't leave me human long and that I gave up my choice, it scared me. I started feeling like one day you're going to get impatient and just snap my neck. That extra heavy dose of blood in my coffee did absolutely nothing to ease that fear B.T.W."

"If you'll remember the choice was taken away from me why would I do that to you?"

"I don't know, a year ago to me eternity with someone was like 70 years, you- you are offering me actual eternity. When Isobel said that, something just clicked and I freaked out. Look we can talk about this as much as you want later but I have to go." I pushed past him grabbing my bag and keys, Elena and Bonnie had already left and I wanted to know about that invention.

Elena and Bonnie were huddled in Alaric's classroom, he was nowhere to be found. "What did I miss ladies?" I said as I walked in.

"Johnathan Gilbert was a liar," Elena said.

"Not much different from the current one then hu?"

"So apparently John Gilbert didn't actually invent anything, Emily spelled it, the compass, the rings, the invention," Bonnie stated.

"Which Damon actually only has one piece of," Elena spoke up.

"It's a weapon against vampires, Emily pledged her loyalty to Kathrine but she wasn't going to just let innocent people get hurt so she made John think he'd invented these things. If you can get me the invention I can take the spell off."

"Ok so I'll get Stefan and you can go fill Damon in and we can meet at the Boarding House," Elena said, turning to me.

"Well see the thing is..." I said.

"What?" Elena asked annoyed.

"Could we just all tell Damon together, I kinda walked out on an important conversation."

Elena rolled her eyes before standing up, "Well let's go find Stefan then."

As we walked outside the both of us looking around, "Alexis! Elena!" I heard a voice from behind us, Jeremy was running up.

"Hey Jeremy, have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked.

"No, have you seen Anna?" He asked us both.

"Anna?" I choked, "No, you guys are still friends?"

"We're more than friends, and something could be seriously wrong so if either of you are lying to me then I need you to come clean."

"We haven't seen her Jer, why would we be lying to you?"

"I read your journal Elena, I know about you guys having Damon take my memories away." Jeremy pushed past us. I turned to see where he went seeing Isobel, "Elena."

"I see her." She replied.

"What do you want?" I asked as Isobel stepped in front of us.

"I'm your mother. I want to be more involved in your lives." She said, smirking.

"We don't want you here," Elena said, crossing her arms.

"I understand you two seem to already have so many people in your lives I've been studying up, there's Bonnie not going close to that one being a witch and all. You have sad little Jeremy, he's mad at you both right? Then there is Caroline who didn't even know who I was but wouldn't stop talking, that one. Oh and let's not forget Matt so many connections with that one for you Elena."

"Leave Matt out of this, he's not involved in this," Elena said.

"If they are involved with you they are fair game."

"You need to leave," I said stepping in front of Elena.

"Oh no see I have friends here too," she pointed to a guy close to Matt "That's Frank, he noticed the axles are a bit rusty on that trailer and with a little bit of pressure," the man jumped on the trailer and Matt screamed. We tried running to Matt but Isobel stopped us. I tried to drop her but my magic was still gone.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm just showing you how easy it is to hurt the people around you I want that invention." Isobel's eyes darted between us.

"Damon will kill you before he gives up that invention," I said.

"Will that be before or after I kill Jeremy." Isobel said before disappearing, "JEREMY!" Elena yelled out he was gone.

"You go get Stefan and Bonnie, I'll look around a little on my way to my truck we'll meet at the Boarding House we need to take care of this now," I said, I ran all around the school no sign of Jeremy, Isobel or her cronies.

I pulled into the driveway thankful to see Elena already there, I took a deep breath getting out of the truck, when I walked in I found everyone in the library mid-argument.

"I'm not giving the device to Isobel, who's going to give it to John, who's going to use it to kill me, I like being a living dead person," Damon said.

"Bonnie is going to take the spell off," I said from the doorway.

"Nice of you to join us," Damon said, narrowing his eyes at me then looking at Bonnie, "I don't trust her, couldn't you do it."

"It's not my magic to undo, Bonnie is the best witch for the job. John and Isobel will never know, please Damon she's going to kill Jeremy."

"I'll get Jeremy myself."

"How? What's to stop her from snapping his neck the second you bust in there?" Stefan asked.

"Can you even do this? I mean you're no Emily Bennett."

"I've been practicing, name a book."

"What?"

"Name a book, any book."

"Call of the wild, Jack London."

Bonnie closed her eyes and the book came zipping by into Damon's hands, "Neat parlor trick."

"Damon this is our only option, you don't have to trust Bonnie but you can trust me," I said stepping in front of him, he pulled the device out of his pocket and handed it to me.

It only took Bonnie about ten minutes to set everything up and even less to do the spell itself, when she was finished she handed the device back to me, "I guess now we call Isobel." I said.

Bonnie stopped me, "So while you guys were looking for Stefan I found something about your memories." She said.

I looked past her to see that Damon was listening in, "Bonnie I told you I don't want your help with this."

"But I can get them back for you." She insisted.

"Seriously stay out of my head." I turned away from her.

"So what, you just don't want them back?" She snapped.

"No, no I don't, I seem to be the only one who could give a shit less about getting them back." I shot a look at Elena, "Just leave it alone Bonnie." I clenched my fist and saw the fireplace flare up. Well at least that's fixed, Damon walked over and put his hands on my shoulders, the fire calmed back down.

"Ric got a hold of Isobel, she's going to meet you two in the square at 7," Stefan said uncomfortably.

I nodded towards him before turning and walking out of the room, I could hear footsteps in the hall behind me, not really wanting to talk to anyone. I stepped outside hoping whoever it was would take the hint. "You should let Bonnie help you." I heard Elena's voice from behind me.

"Go away, Elena." I sat down on the step putting my forehead on my knees.

"I can't believe you won't let someone help you."

"You mean fix me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to, you don't like me the way I am now. The journals in the hospital, the photo albums, you were so excited about me remembering one thing, a tiny sliver of hope that the old me was crawling her way back. I like who I am." I stood up my face an inch from hers, "So get used to it."

I stepped back into the house Damon was in the living room, standing by the fireplace drink in hand, he didn't look up when I walked in, "I'm sorry I've been blowing you off." I said sitting down, he looked up but didn't say anything. "Look, Isobel didn't change my decision, she may have actually pushed me harder in the direction I was already going. She did, however, make me sit down and think about it. I don't think there is anyone else I'd rather spend eternity with. I just need it to be on my terms." Damon stepped in front of me holding out his hand, I took it standing up he wrapped his arms around me, "I'm really going to need you to say something please."

"Why couldn't you tell me this yesterday? Or this morning?" He asked.

"Because I didn't have the words for it, it was like I was panicked and then you showed up and it was like all of the doubt was gone, I can't explain it."

"It's because you're bonded." Bonnie's voice carried over from the entryway, "Elementals lose their memories so they can form stronger alliances with their protector, you two took it a step further by falling in love. The blood sharing probably didn't help either."

I pulled away from Damon and turned towards Bonnie, "How could you possibly know that?"

"Emily's spell book has a whole section about Elementals, now do you believe I can help you?"

"I'd trust Jack The Ripper in a room full of hookers before I'd trust you to put a spell on me, I'll fix it myself." I stomped off towards the library Elena and Stefan were talking by the fireplace, "It's almost 7." I said, Elena nodded and I headed out to my truck. I put the key in the ignition and heard the passenger door shut. I looked and saw Damon.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go by yourself did you?"

We got to the square with about 5 minutes to spare. Isobel was already there, I met up with Elena and we walked up together.

"Where's our brother?" Elana asked.

"Where's the device?" Isobel answered.

"Brother first then you can have it." I snapped.

"I'm not negotiating, do you think I came alone?"

I looked past Isobel and saw the man from the float and a woman. "Neither did we." Isobel's face changed as she saw the guys behind us.

"Call home."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Call home and ask to speak to Jeremy."

Elena pulled out her phone and turned away, "I gave you a lot to think about didn't I?" Isobel asked.

"You did but it only made my decision that, much, easier," I smirked.

"Jeremy's fine." Elena said, turning around, "You were never going to hurt him."

"I was going to kill him. I don't have any redeeming qualities so don't look for them." Isobel stuck out her hand, "Now give me the device." I slapped it down in her hand, she held on to my wrist so I couldn't pull away, "You two need to get away from the Salvatore brothers with them in your life you will only know pain, Kathrine figured that out."

I jerked my hand away, "Stay away from us."

"Good-bye, girls," Isobel said and zipped away.

I turned around and Damon was already there, "I'd like to be anywhere but here pl-" I couldn't finish my sentence. There was a buzzing in my head that turned to high pitched ringing, my hands went to my temples, I felt my knees give out and Damon caught me before I passed out.


	26. Hello Kathrine

**I only own my OC. There is a lemon in this one for you guys :) since this is the last episode in season one I was going to start a new fic but since I didn't think about it until like 2 chapters ago I've decided I am going to continue season 2 in this fic. Make sure to fav me as an author so when we get to season 3 you'll know when it's up. I hope you guys had a great Halloween and I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to my loyal reviewers please keep them coming.**

I could hear voices, muffled, I opened my eyes to see Damon and Elena crouched over me, they were talking but I wasn't listening, I sat up rubbing my face.

"Alexis." Damon's voice finally came through loud and clear.

"I need to stand up," I said holding out my hand.

"No, you need to tell me what just happened."

"It was Bonnie, I could hear her chanting, she did that fucking spell."

"Did it work?" Elena asked.

"NO IT DIDN'T FUCKING WORK!" The streetlight above us shattered raining glass down. I covered my head, "She shouldn't have done it in the first place." I lifted myself off the ground and turned to walk off to my truck.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked catching up to me, I didn't answer, so he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him.

"Let go," I said trying to pull my arm away.

"No, you just passed out now you're going to what? Have a friendly chat."

"I said let, me, go." I tried to pull away again but Damon just held on tighter, "I am prepared to dislocate my own shoulder now let go." He still didn't let go, "Fine, I'm sorry." Damon looked at me confused, I grabbed his arm with my other one CRACK, I watched as he fell to the ground, I was in my truck pulling away before anyone else noticed what happened.

I knew Bonnie had been staying at Sheila's since she died so I wasn't surprised to see her car in the driveway. I stepped up on to the porch just as I was about to knock arms snaked around my waist and zipped me back to my car slamming me up against the door, "What the fuck Stefan?"

"Elena sent me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." He let go of me, "You need to go home."

"I need to do this," I said trying to step away.

"What's your plan? Are you going to snap her neck too? She won't get back up."

"Right now, I'm fine with that."

"Tomorrow you won't be, go home, Alexis." Stefan opened the car door staring me down.

"You know I could just snap yours too."

"You won't because deep down you know I'm right."

He was, I knew he was. I climbed in the truck and he shut the door behind me, watching me drive away. I didn't go home. I drove around for an hour. I was so deep in thought I ended up in front of the boarding house. Walking up to the door I decided it would be better to ring the bell rather than just walk in. At least this way he can ignore me if he wants.

The door swung open and there was Damon, "Last place I'd expect you to be tonight." He said.

"Can I come in?"

"You going to break my neck again?"

"No." I said looking down, "I totally deserve that, I'm sorry."

He stepped back from the doorway gesturing for me to come inside, "Was it worth it?"

"No, Stefan stopped me before I could even get to Bonnie."

"St. Stefan tends to derail the revenge train." Damon poured himself a drink and then sat on the couch, "What exactly was your plan anyway?"

"I didn't have one, I was just so angry, I was just ready to go in guns a-blazing."

"And fuck anyone who gets in the way?"

"To be fair I asked you to let me go several times."

Damon stood up, "I was trying to stop you from doing something stupid, something you'd regret."

"Oh so it's totally fine for you to just run off on a rampage to find Isobel but if I try to do something like that I'm wrong. You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the exact same thing in my shoes."

Damon turned away from me, "Just go Alexis."

"Damon I-"

"Just go!" He yelled, throwing his glass into the fire.

"No."

Damon turned around veins rolling under his eyes, "I said GO!"

"I'm not afraid of you, you want me to leave you're going to have to throw me out." Damon stalked towards me. I backed up, cursing myself when I ended up against the wall instead of in the hallway, I talked a big game but truthfully I was a little scared.

"Thought you weren't scared of me?" He smirked his face inches from mine, his hands pressed on the wall behind me.

"I'm brave, not stupid."

"Tell that to your heartbeat." He leaned in our faces almost touching, "Go home, Alexis." Pushing himself back off the wall he turned and walked out of the room without another word.

_What did I expect?_ Defeated I left, what I did was stupid, Damon had every right to be pissed. I pulled into the driveway and saw Elena sitting on the swing, "Hey." I said walking up the steps.

"Have you lost your mind?" She said angrily.

"Oh Jesus not you too, first Stefan, then Damon, now you, I think I've taken enough punishment for one night."

"Well I don't, yeah what Bonnie did was shitty but you just went nuts." She said, throwing her hands in the air.

"I get it. I'm an asshole I know I can't just go snapping necks to get what I want but I did, I tried to apologize but Damon wasn't interested. I feel shitty enough ok?"

"He was pretty pissed when he woke up, practically threw that book at me before I left."

"My book? You know what, I'm going to bed it's been a long day, and we've got that stupid parade tomorrow."

"Good night Alexis."

"Night Lena." I walked inside

Sure enough, when I got upstairs my book was sitting on my bed.

The next morning Elena and I stuffed ourselves into Jenna's car puffy dresses and all, as we made our way to the float Elena found Stefan pretty quickly, I hadn't seen Damon yet, if he was even coming at all.

"You know they didn't have hair straighteners in 1864." I heard from behind me.

"Well, they had horrible, torturous clothing that is for sure." I said, "I didn't think you'd be here."

"I said I'd be your escort, here I am."

"Well thank you, I would have looked like an idiot standing up there by myself. I really am sorry."

"You can make it up to me later." He smirked.

"I'm sure that will be interesting."

Damon went to make another witty comment I'm sure but was interrupted by Elena and Stefan walking up, "Did he tell you?" Elena asked nodding towards Damon.

"No, tell me what?" I also looked at Damon.

"John is our dad!"

"Fuck the what now? Uncle John? Please excuse me while I gag."

"Believe me I had a similar feeling when Stefan told me but it all makes sense he and Isobel had a thing when she was younger and he brought her to dad."

"Oh my-" I stopped short seeing Bonnie talking to Caroline, "I'll be right back."

Damon wrapped his arm around my waist as I tried to walk away, "Oh no you don't, you are going to leave Sabrina alone until after the parade." He leaned down and whispered, "Wouldn't want to get bloodstains on your dress."

"Fine, you're right." I pouted crossing my arms, we got called to the float, the parade was uneventful other than Damon having to once again keep me in place when I saw Bonnie in the crowd. The float pulled back into the school parking lot Damon helped me down, "I can't wait to get this dress off." I groaned.

"I don't know, I think you look nice."

"Look nice sure, but I'm starving and I'm pretty sure if I try to eat anything in this corset I'll break a rib." I smiled before walking off, I changed quickly running back out to try to find Damon again, I saw Bonnie first walking across the courtyard, I looked around to make sure no one else was watching before yelling "BONNIE!"

She turned around and started walking faster away from me, I ran to catch up to her, "I'm pretty sure I asked you to stay out of my head." I grabbed her arm making her face me.

"I was just trying to help."

"Well stop helping, I'm not warning you again stop using magic on me." I turned around to walk off.

"Elena begged me, I'm guessing it didn't work because I used her blood and not yours for the spell. Close but not close enough, if you don't believe me look at her right hand unless Stefan healed her there will be a cut on her palm."

I looked back at her, "No more magic on me Bonnie, I mean it, I'll make you regret it."

I walked away quickly finding Elena and Stefan "Elena, what the fuck?" I grabbed her hands and flipped them palms up, she tried to pull away but I held on tighter, there it was, right where Bonnie said it would be, the thin red line.

"Alexis I -"

"No, you don't get to talk, Bonnie told me you begged her to do that spell. Is that why you sent Stefan to stop me last night, guilt? Couldn't have told me when you were acting better than me on the porch last night? You know what I don't care, have fun having both of your siblings not talking to you, why don't you try for Jenna next or hell John."

Elena was near tears, Stefan stepped up, "Hey! You don't-"

"No you don't, this isn't your fight Stefan stay out of it!" I walked off heading towards the grill, once I got inside I found an empty table in the corner, Damon walked over from the bar and sat across from me, "Come to watch me wallow in some French fries?" I asked.

"Oh, we're wallowing? In what may I ask?"

"Guilt, I'm feeling spunky so I may even get a slice of cake for my pity party." I smirked, "However I would really prefer spending a couple of hours a different way."

"What did you have in mind?"

"We sneak off to the nearest secluded place and have angry sex."

Damon laughed into his drink.

"Don't laugh, it makes perfect sense you get to get a little frustration out and I get to have my mind blown." I shrugged, Damon just looked at me, "So I guess the question is am I ordering fries?"

He smirked, "No I think a better question would be why are we still sitting here?"

I jumped up out of my chair, I'd half expected him to blow me off but he didn't so I wasn't going to give him time to rethink his decision. We walked towards the exit, Elena tried to stop me to talk but I brushed past her like she wasn't there. Damon waited until we were in the car to ask, "What was that all about?"

"Elena feels guilty, all the time, usually about me, she took it a little too far last night and I'm not ready to forgive her."

"Guilt and brooding, her and Stefan really are made for each other."

The short ride to the boarding house ended with Damon nearly dragging me out of the car, into the house and up the stairs. Once the door was shut he pushed me against it, crashing our lips together, I opened my mouth letting his tongue massage mine. My hands reached for the buttons on his shirt but he captured them forcing them above my head, he broke our kiss, "Leave them there."

He planted wet kisses down my neck and his hands slid down my arms down to the neckline of my shirt. In one quick movement he tore it open, "Hope you didn't like that shirt." he said between kisses.

"You bought it," I said breathlessly.

He pushed my bra up, pinching at my nipples as he bit just below my collar bone sending shocks through my body. He pushed his hips into mine I gasped out, his tongue licked around the bloodied mark on my chest and then back up my neck, reaching my mouth he kissed me again, I could taste my blood.

One hand reached behind my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss, while the other trailed down my waist and slipped into my leggings teasing my clit. Moaning into his mouth, my hands dropped down to his shoulders. Damon broke away quickly, lifting me up wrapping my legs around his waist, the tips of his fingers digging into my ass. He vamped us to the bed, throwing me down ripping off his own shirt before climbing on top of me.

I reached up to run my fingers down his chest but he stopped me again, "I'm pretty sure I told you to leave these here." He kissed my neck. I felt a fang gaze down my neck, the sting making me suck air through my teeth. Damon unfazed ran his tongue back up over the cut he'd made. He leaned back up pulling my hips to the edge of the bed, yanking my boots off, sliding his hands back up my legs stopping as his fingers pulled at the waistband of my pants, "Did I buy these too?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded unable to form words, he tore at the fabric and what was left of my leggings and panties was now on the floor. He kissed the tops of my hip bones as he slid one finger inside me quickly joined by a second, rubbing my clit with his thumb. I bucked my hips and he sped up pushing a third finger in, I moaned out his name. Damon's tongue ran over my hip and to the crease of my leg and over my clit replacing his thumb.

I felt the pressure building up and my hands went to his hair, Damon lifted his head when I looked down I saw the veins roll under his eyes right before he bit into my thigh. I screamed out in ecstasy and pain, my walls clenched around his fingers as he quickened his pace, lapping at the fresh mark on my thigh.

Giving me almost no time to recover, Damon was kicking his pants off, climbing into the bed and pulling me on top of him, "Now you can touch." I didn't need to be told twice, my hand wrapped around his erection, pumping my hand slowly rubbing the tip against my clit. Damon growled a little, his hands on my hips. I lined him up with my dripping core, lowering myself just a little trying to tease him. Damon not having any of that bucked into me causing me to lurch forward, he pulled and pushed on my hips driving his dick into me. I put my hands on his chest, I watched his eyes roll back as I matched his thrusts. My nails dragged down his chest and his fingers dug deeper into my hips, my head flew back and heard him call out my name riding out our orgasms together.

I fell forward resting my head on his chest, catching my breath. When I rolled off he got up from the bed, "I said angry sex, not violent sex." I said with a small chuckle.

"I'm a vampire, it's kinda the same thing." He pulled his pants on and walked to the closet, "I didn't hear you complain."

"Umm are you going to heal me." I sat up pulling my bra down and the tattered remains of my shirt around me.

"Nope."

I walked over to the closet pulling on clothes of my own, "Seriously?"

"Seriously, both those bite marks you can cover and I didn't take near enough blood to hurt you."

"What about this?" I said pointing to the scratch on my neck.

"Wear your hair down?" He walked towards the door.

"So I take it you're still mad at me?" I asked pulling on a new pair of jeans.

"No, it seems your idea worked pretty well." He smirked, "I told you you'd make it up to me."

When we got back to the Founders day party Elena managed to find me pretty quick, "Where have you been?" She asked running up.

"Minding my own business." I snapped.

"I've been looking for you, I thought some- did you change?"

"Yeah, my clothes had an umm unfortunate accident."

"Oh no I did it on purpose," Damon said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, "Moving on, what do you want Elena? If it's to try and apologize again you can just move it along." I waved my hand, Damon tapped me on the shoulder and pointed. When I looked I saw Anna was heading in our direction, "Go find out what she wants, I can't be good Jeremy has been looking for her for days." I looked back towards Elena, "I get you feel guilty but this has to stop O.K.?"

"You didn't want to go to the party, I made you go, of course I feel guilty."

"Stop trying to fix it." I turned back to look for Damon, Anna had just walked away, "Look why don't you focus on getting me to forgive you for last night because I'm sorry, isn't going to fix this."

Damon walked up, "So in fifteen words or less, the tomb vamps are here and every founding family member has a target on their backs, so you two need to go." He turned to walk off.

"Go find Jeremy, get him out of here," I said to Elena. I ran to catch up with Damon, ignoring her yells after me.

"I told you to get out of here," Damon said when I caught up to him.

"You're so cute when you think you're in charge."

We found Ric, Damon filled him in sending him off for weapons, I could hear the mayor making his speech in the background, "The fireworks are about to start."

Damon turned to me, "Go find your sister and Stefan, I'll find you shortly, I promise."

"Fine." I watched him walk towards my dad's office, I found Elena and Stefan quickly, they were still looking for Jeremy.

"Maybe he went home, did you check the grill?" I asked. Elena shook her head and we headed across the street, "What's that noise?" I got out before it became too loud, Stefan fell to his knees holding his head and I was right behind him.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, neither of us able to answer. I heard Ric, "We need to get them off the street, they're rounding up vampires."

I was still holding my head, "MAKE IT STOP." I cried out.

Ric and Elena helped Stefan and me to the stairs behind the grill, "Shh Alexis, they'll hear you." I felt her hand on my knee, "Why can she hear it, Alexis isn't a vampire?" She asked Ric.

As suddenly as it started the noise was gone, I wiped the tears off my cheeks, and looked up, "Are you ok?" I asked Stefan.

He nodded, "You?"

"Yeah, it was awful."

"I saw them take at least 5 to your dad's old building," Ric said.

"It's the Gilbert device," Stefan said.

"Bonnie never took the spell off." I stood up.

"We all saw her do it," Elena said surprised.

"Where's Damon?" Suddenly I was scared.

"I haven't seen him since he sent me for weapons," Ric answered.

I ran out onto the street looking around but not seeing Damon anywhere, I started to panic.

"The building is on fire, I can hear them," Stefan announced, walking up with Elena.

"Can you find Jeremy and take him home?" Elena asked Ric, who nodded.

We ran up to the front of the building, "Where's Damon?" I growled.

"With the rest of them where he belongs." John answered, "I'm doing what should have been done 145 years ago." Stefan ran past me heading for the side door, Elena tried to follow but John grabbed her, "Either one of you go towards that building and I'll alert the deputies they missed one."

"We're asking you not to," Elena said.

"That means nothing to me."

"Well since you're our real dad it should." I sneered

"You know?"

"We do now, I'll give you a warning,wq move out of our way or I, will, make, you."

John stepped out of the way, we made it to the side door as Stefan ran in, "You can't go in there." Bonnie said from behind us, "I'm sorry I just couldn't undo the spell."

"Then you're going to help us fix this, now stop apologizing and chant," my fingers wrapped around her wrist, "Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum."

"Is it working, what's happening?" Elena shrieked.

"Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum."

I let go of Bonnie's arm as the door swung open, Stefan and Damon came bursting out onto the street. I ran to Damon wrapping my arms around him, " I thought I lost you." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, I buried my face in his chest.

"It's going to take more than your uncle to finish me off." He cupped my face in his hands, turning it up to look at him and rubbing his thumbs on my cheeks.

"Come we need to go," I said, pulling away.

Damon drove me to the school so I could pick up my stuff and then drove me home. I wasn't spending another night under the same roof as John. I was only here to pack a few things and leave.

"Anna's dead," Damon said, stepping up on the porch.

I dropped my dress in the chair, "I should tell Jeremy. God he lost so much already this is going to kill him."

"I'll do it."

I nodded and sat on the swing Damon vamped off to find Jeremy, I wasn't out there long when Elena walked up onto the porch.

"Hey." She said, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, why don't you go in and fuck right off," I snapped, gesturing towards the door.

She looked at me with anger flashing across her face, the door swung open and Damon walked out, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No Elena was just leaving." I stared her down until she walked inside.

"How did the talk with Jeremy go?" I asked as Damon sat down next to me.

"A well as to be expected."

A crash came from inside, "Did you hear that?" I jumped up and ran inside, "JEREMY?" I yelled.

Damon vamped in front of me holding his arm out, "Stay behind me." He whispered, I followed him into the kitchen seeing John on the floor bleeding.

"Oh my god." I pushed past Damon crouching down next to John. "Grab me the phone."

SLAM. I turned around just in time to see Damon sliding down the wall, a blur picked me up, the knife from the floor now at my throat, "Any magic from you and I'll cut out your tongue." It was Elena's voice but obviously, this wasn't Elena.

"Kathrine." I groaned.

"You know you should really be more careful who you invite in." She sneered, I saw Damon stand up, "What was it you told me to do? Fuck right off, you know you should really be nicer to your sister."

"Leave her out of this." He growled.

"Hello Damon, I thought I'd check out my replacement. She smells delicious but didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" Kathrine's fingers pressed down on the now bruised bite Damon had left on my chest causing me to scream out.

"Enough Kathrine," Damon said, stepping forward.

"I bet she's delicious." I heard the click before Kathrine's fangs pierced my neck, Damon charged forward, she let go. "One more step and her and daddy will have matching wounds. I'm surprised no vampire blood in her system no vervain."

I couldn't take it anymore. I bit into my bracelet hearing the crack of the glass, I grabbed onto Katherine's arm, burning her watching as her skin turned an angry shade of red.

"What did I say?" She plunged the knife into my stomach, dropped me and vamped out.

"Alexis!" Damon ran over lifting my head up and biting into his wrist I drank until I didn't feel like I was dying anymore.

"What the hell happened in here?" Elena asked, walking into the kitchen. Her voice made me tense up and try to climb behind Damon.

"Elena?" Damon replied when she nodded he said, "Call 911 for John I'll get Alexis cleaned up."


	27. 27

**I only own my oc**

**I hope you guys enjoy**

I could hear Elena on the phone, when she came back to the kitchen Damon was helping me stand up, "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Elena asked in a shrill voice.

"Kathrine. Kathrine happened." Damon answered.

"She was here?"

"I need to go check on Jeremy." I said pulling away from Damon my knees still weak he held on tighter.

"I'll do it, you need to get changed before the paramedics get here or they'll try to take you too." Elena took off up the stairs.

Damon followed me up the stairs sitting on the side of the tub watching me like a hawk, waiting for me to break. Seeing myself in the mirror, i could see why, I was covered in my own blood. I took a deep breath pushing my palms into the counter before I ripped off my shirt, turned on the sink and grabbed a towel from the drawer. "Can you go grab me a new shirt, preferably one that's way too big for me." Damon didn't move he was still staring at me, "_Damon!_ I'm not going to fall apart in the time it takes you to walk to my dresser and back._"_ Almost like he snapped out of a trance he got up and walked out of the bathroom.

While he was gone I scrubbed every bit of blood I could see off of myself, he came back with one of the many t-shirts I'd stolen from him and a pair of leggings, setting them on the counter before wrapping his arms around me tightly, "I'm going to kill her for this. I'm so sorry, I made her come here."

I pulled back putting my hands on Damon's face making him look at me, "She came here to kill John, this is not your fault. Thanks to that bracelet I'm fine."

"Alexis that bracelet wasn't made to heal you, it was only enough to turn you."

"Well then thankfully you were here." We broke away so I could get changed, I had just walked back into my bedroom when Elena bust through the door, "Jeremy tried to kill himself."

"What?" I tried to rush out of the room, Elena stopped me, "He's fine, he was trying to turn, Anna gave him some of her blood he took a bunch of pills. Stefan is with him now and the paramedics are taking John." She said. I brushed past her and walked into Jeremy's room, smacking him on the back of the head, "Have you lost your ever loving mind."

"Ow what the hell, I already got the speech from Elena and Stefan I don't need one from you too."

Stefan grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room shutting the door, "Alex- ahh!" His hands went to his head his knees hitting the ground.

"You know Stefan you have a really bad habit of trying to tell me what to do, I'm getting really sick of it."

"Alexis!" Elena shouted, breaking my concentration, I looked up her and Damon were standing in the doorway of my room. Stefan stood up and she walked over to him while I walked downstairs. The cops and the paramedics had done what they needed to do so I started cleaning up the mess, I was in the middle of cleaning blood off the floor when it happened I finally broke. I sat back against the counter, I could hear my heart beating in my head and I couldn't catch my breath, two glasses on the counter shattered.

Damon grabbed my face, I don't know when he got there, "Hey, open your eyes, look at me."

"I need to get out of here." I whimpered, Damon scooped me up and vamped us outside sitting me on the porch swing, it took a couple minutes for me to get my breathing back under control. "So much for me being a bad ass and not falling apart." I ran my hands through my hair.

"It's been a rough night, honestly I thought you took what happened a little too well."

Elena walked outside, "I'm heading to the hospital to check on Caroline."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She was in a car accident."

"Liz called me earlier, said she needed to talk to me." Damon looked over at me, I was still hugging my knees.

"You go see what Liz wants, I'll stay here and clean up and keep an eye on Jeremy." I said.

"Stefan is already taking care of it." Elena said softly.

"Besides after that I'm not letting you out of my sight." I wasn't sure if Damon was talking about my breakdown or Kathrine but I didn't push it.

"I'll grab my bag then, since I don't really have a choice." Damon true to his word followed me upstairs, once we got to my room I closed the door, "Do we have a minute before we need to go?" I asked

"I don't see why not." Damon replied sitting on the bed.

I dug through my bag and pulled out a blue bottle, "So last night I was going through my book trying to figure out exactly what Bonnie did, let just say I'm glad she used the wrong blood cause had it been mine and she failed we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Anyway I came across this." I put the bottle on his hand.

"What is this exactly."

I sighed, "If you drink that I will no longer be immune to your compulsion, mind tricks, ect without vervain."

"I've gotten in your head before."

"And you saw..?"

Damon thought for moment, "Nothing but I was just looking for childhood memories."

"Look for something else, go ahead try to read this very open, very empty book."

"I'll take your word for it."

"I'm giving this too you because I trust you won't take advantage of it and I want your help. The spell Bonnie used last night if it went wrong I could have lost everything all over again or worse it could have killed me. That memory I got back that was the first of many trying to break through a wall in my head, there's a small crack but the stronger I get the more it's going to happen, it was immobilizing. That spell is the only thing known to bring them back other then vamperisim and that doesn't particularly fun either. I want you to help me find that wall and tear it down."

"Turning will bring them back?"

"That's what you got from all that?" I rolled my eyes, "Drink it or don't, it's your choice but if you don't drink it keep it somewhere safe because it's witch specific and it's not something I don't need some rando vampire getting their hands on."

"You know, this could be very bad for you." He smirked.

"I still have plenty of vervain, don't make me put it in a spray bottle." I laughed.

Damon took the cap off the bottle and tilted it back, "Tastes like you."

"Well it wouldn't be witch specific if it didn't have my blood in it. Well let's see if it worked, nothing gross or weird." I said standing up.

"Well that narrows down the list." He smiled and looked into my eyes, "Something simple, stand on one foot."

"Really, that's so du-" I felt like someone else actually lifted my foot for me, "Well it works, can I put it down now?"

"Yes." He laughed.

"I'm serious don't abuse this." I said pointing my finger at him.

"Yes ma'am. Come on let's go, I promise in and out."

When we got to the hospital I stopped at the doors, Damon started to walk in, "You know you don't have to be invited in." He laughed.

"I know, I just really hate this place. Are you sure I can't just wait in the car?"

Damon linked his arm with mine, "Positive." He lead me through the doors, he found Liz quickly she was a mess understandably so, Caroline was in surgery. I stayed a few feet away when they were done talking Damon walked over, "So Tyler was driving, the device took out the mayor, I wonder if it got Tyler too?"

"That would make 3 non vampires that ended up being taken down."

"Who's the third?"

"Me, I heard this awful screeching noise, lucky for me and Stefan Alaric showed up. We hid until it stopped."

"But why?"

"I don't know when it comes to Emily Bennett's work I just assume I'm on the wrong side of it." I shrugged.

We'd been walking down a hallway Damon stopped in a doorway hearing Elena, "Can't you do something Bonnie a spell maybe?"

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon said walking towards them, I followed behind.

"No I don't." Bonnie replied.

"Alexis what about you?" Elena asked.

"I don't know how either, plus I don't really care what happens to Caroline." I shook my head.

"It took Emily _years_ to learn that spell." Damon sneered.

"I know the spell to take down a vampire, that one was easy." Bonnie said giving him a look.

"I can give her some of my blood."

"No, absolutely not." Elena protested.

"Just a little, she will be safe here and it will be out of her system in twenty four hours."

"Do it" Bonnie interjected. "We can't let Caroline die."

"I do this, me and you we have a truce." Damon asked.

"Considering this is all your fault, no we don't but you'll do it anyway."

"All his fault?" I said shocked, "This is your fault, you could have prevented all of this." I turned towards Damon, "You go do what you need to do, I'm going to the car."

It wasn't long before Damon walked out he got in the car and said, "We're going to have a little pow wow about Kathrine back at your house."

"Oh my god will this night never end? Ugggg" I put my face in my hands. "All I want to do is take a shower and go to sleep."

"If I swear this is the last thing we need to do tonight, can I get you on board?"

"Fine but I'm going to bitch about it."

We pulled up just after Elena walking in together, Stefan was on the floor, "What happened?" Elena asked rushing to him.

"Kathrine came back." He said getting up.

We moved into the kitchen I laid on one of the bench seats, Damon was the first to speak, "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No she was too busy pretending to be Elena, when I realized it wasn't her we fought and then you guys showed up." Stefan replied.

"Well she wasn't very forthcoming with with her plans while she was using me to taunt Damon either." I said.

Elena walked in, "I told Jeremy, we can't keep this stuff from him anymore." She sat down in the chair by my feet, "I thought everything would get better once the tomb vampires were gone. How did she even get in?"

I raised my hand, "Yeah that would be my fault, I thought she was you."

"Why would you invite me into my own house?"

"I believe my words were ""Why don't you go in and fuck right off" apparently that's all it takes."

"Well what do we do now?"

"Move." Damon quipped.

"Helpful answers only." I sighed.

"I'm not kidding, if Kathrine wants you dead then she's going to find a way to make that happen, if you really think you're going to figure out what she's up to before she wants you to know you're sorely mistaken."

I sat up my shoes slapping on the floor, "Idolize much?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"What about John? Maybe he knows something." Elena spoke up looking at Stefan, "We can go talk to him tomorrow."

"O.K. now that we have a plan of action I'm excusing myself from this little meeting." I got up walking out of the kitchen, Damon caught my arm before I got to the stairs.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No, almost getting killed really takes it out of a person."

"So snark is a symptom of exhaustion then?"

"It is for me, I'm sorry you just sounded a little too proud of Kathrine in there."

"I'm not proud, I'm concerned and I don't think you and Elena get how bad this situation can get."

"So what's the plan then?"

"The gruesome twosome in there are going to talk to John tomorrow and me and you Well we're going to ignore the bitch. If she thinks she's being ignored it'll lure her out." Damon said it as if t was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And then what?"

"We kill her."

Damon managed to convince me to come back to the boarding house with him under the pretense that his giant bathtub was mine to use all night if I wanted. Damon was downstairs attempting to make me something to eat. I had my eyes closed enjoying the too hot bath water when suddenly I wasn't.

_"Mom!" I screamed running down the stairs, "mom." I was in the kitchen now._

_A woman I'd seen in so many photos was standing at the sink, "What hunny?"_

_"Elena killed my teddy." I handed her the body of a teddy bear followed by its head, she took the bear from me and held my tiny hands, "It's ok baby we can fix it." She hugged me._

I opened my eyes I'd sink under the water, I sat straight up gasping for air, my nose was bleeding I could taste it as I tried to catch my breath. I rinsed my face off with the bath water and got out, wrapping the towel around me I looked at myself in the mirror I looked as tired as I felt.

Damon was putting a grilled cheese on a plate for me when I walked in, he looked surprised, "I figured I'd have to serve this to you in the tub." He started to laugh but seeing my face stopped, "What happened?"

"I don't know, one second I was in the tub the next I was running to my mom cause Elena ripped the head off my teddy bear. I woke up under the water, it's so weird it was different from last time I had no warning. God I hate this." Damon slid the plate towards me, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took a bite. Once I'd finished my sandwich Damon scooped me up and took me to bed I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I could hear the shower running but I didn't open my eyes, the sunlight from the crack in the curtains felt warm on my face. I rolled over and took a deep breath I could smell Damon on the pillow I'd almost fallen back to sleep when I heard the shower stop. Knowing Damon would be in here any minute to aggravate me until I got up I took the initiative and got out of bed. I stood at the door to the bathroom enjoying the site of Damon in just a towel.

"You waiting for a show?" He asked.

"Just enjoying the view." I smiled and walked over picking up my toothbrush.

"I have to go to the Lockwood's later today."

I spit toothpaste into the sink, "I do too, they are doing a thing for the Mayor, Jenna texted me last night after we left the hospital. Mind if I catch a ride with you? My truck is at my house and I'm a little scared to drive seeing as I can't even take a bath without supervision." I rolled my eyes at the last part.

He stood behind me, "I think I can handle that." He moved the hair off my neck, leaning his head down kissing just below my ear then further down my neck stopping to suck on my pulse point.

"Mmm." I shivered, "Trying to start something?"

"Try hell, I am starting something." He laughed.

I turned around Damon lifted me up setting me on the counter, burying his face in my neck kissing, biting, and sucking at the small amount of exposed skin. He broke away just long enough to pull my shirt off and went back to his task, his hands squeezed the tops of my thighs as his mouth moved lower. I gripped the counter, his tongue moved over the the top of my breast then moved to the other. A small moan escaped my lips as he sucked a nipple into his mouth flicking it with his tongue, he kissed his way back to the first one repeating the process. His hands moved up my sides and he kissed his way back up my neck, his mouth meeting mine as his hands groped my breasts rubbing his thumb over my nipples.

I moaned into his mouth, pressing my palms against his chest I pushed him back just far enough for me to slide off the counter. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth nibbling it, my hands running down his chest. I barley touched the towel and it fell to the floor, I kissed down his neck, my hands lightly grazing his erection, he groaned when I wrapped my hand around it. I moved my hand slowly kissing down his chest, kneeling down on the floor I rubbed his balls as my tongue ran up the underside of his dick. I took him as far into my mouth as I could, his head fell back and his hands tangled themselves in my hair. I moved slowly taking him in and out circling the tip with my tongue, Damon's hands clenched tighter in my hair making me moan around his dick. I stared moving faster using my hand to give attention to what my mouth couldn't, Damon groaned out again.

Damon used his hold on my hair to pull me off of him, I stood up he hooked his fingers into my leggings dragging them down my legs, I kicked them off. He lifted me back onto the counter, a huge grin on his face one hand reached behind my neck pulling my face to his crashing our lips together. His other hand was between my legs teasing my clit through my panties, he bit my lip drawing blood. He sucked on it as the veins appeared under his eyes, he snapped the fabric of my panties throwing them behind him. His fingers ran up and down my wet slit, I bucked my hips and felt Damon smile into our kiss. He pressed his thumb onto the bundle of nerves while two fingers curled inside me hitting my G-spot on each brush in and out, his other hand dragged down my back leaving bleeding scratches. I threw my head back the contradiction of the pain and pleasure throwing me over the edge, my hands gripped at his shoulders leaving my own marks.

Damon pulled out his fingers and plowed into me, his hands pulled my hips towards him bottoming out with every stroke. His hand slid in between us rubbing circles on my swollen clit, my legs tensed up, "Oh fuck, Damon." I breathed out between pants. He removed his hand wrapping it around my back pulling us chest to chest, my ass just barley still on the counter still hitting my cervix as he fucked me "Not yet." He whispered in my ear, he slowed down pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. The heat in my core threatened to explode, "Damon." I pleaded. That was all he needed he bit into his wrist shoving it in front of me before biting into my shoulder, I moaned loudly around his wrist as my eyes rolled back in my head, my orgasm rocked through my whole body. Damon's dicked tensed as he groaned out lapping at the last of the blood from my already healed neck.

"Good morning," He said kissing me on the forehead, stepping back and sliding out of me.

"Hell of a morning." I laughed sliding off of the counter, I picked up the pair of what used to be panties, "Another one bites the dust." I laughed before walking out to get dressed.

Dressed and downstairs Damon was pouring coffee when my phone started to ring, "It's Elena." I answered and put it on speaker, "What?"

_"Hey, good morning to you too, so we went to see John."_

"Does he know why the wicked bitch of the west is here?"

_"No, he said she didn't trust him, go figure."_

"So nothing helpful then?"

_"No I guess not, but I really think we need to ta-_"

"O.K. bye now." I hit the end button hanging up on her, I looked at Damon who looked like he was going to say something, "Don't start." I said pointing at him.

"You can't avoid her forever." He said shrugging.

"I can, don't doubt me. You've been making Stefan's life miserable for _years,_ I can avoid Elena for a couple days at least until I don't want to break her face."

"How does one break a face?" He said with a laugh.

"You don't want to know." I kissed him, "We should go."

When we got to the Lockwood's damon went inside I stopped to talk to Tyler, "Hey sorry about your dad." I shook his hand slipping two joints to him, holding a finger to my lips, "shh" I said.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Damon stopped me when I walked inside, "What was that about? Dealing now?"

"Absolutely not way too much work. He just lost his dad, it's not going to make it any better but it's better then all the sympathy casseroles he's going to get."

We walked into the dinning room, I stole a couple of strawberries off of one of the plates.

"Did you know Tyler was affected my the Gilbert device?" Bonnie's hushed voice made me turn around.

"Yeah did that math got 22=4" I replied.

"Do you know why?"

"No, but I'd love to know why a non vampire was taken with the rest of us. How's Caroline by the way?" Damon interjected.

"She's much better." Bonnie said.

"You're welcome."

"No, you're welcome."

"For what?" He scoffed.

"For getting to live to see another day." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"No good deed goes unpunished for you does it."

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't make up for all the bad you've done." She replied, Damon's hand went to his head.

I snapped my fingers temporarily breaking the connection she had with Damon, "That's enough." I said sternly, "Leave him alone." I said getting in her face. Bonnie looked like she was thinking about her options she must have decided this wasn't the place because she turned and left. I turned to Damon, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, nasty little bitch isn't she?"

"You mean witch?"

"I said what I said." He shrugged his shoulders, "I have to go talk with Liz and Carol, you going to be ok for a few minutes?"

"I'm sure I can entertain myself." Damon left and I wandered around looking at all the random things the Lockwoods had collected over the years. After about ten minutes I ended up back on the dining room, I saw Elena and Stefan or who I thought was Elena as soon as she turned around I noticed her necklace was missing, "What's she doing here?"

"Aww not happy to see me Alexis?" Kathrine sneered, "All healed up I see."

"What can I say I'm resilient." I did my best to calm my heart, pictures from the other night flashing though my head made that difficult.

"Well as much as I'd love a round two I have other things to do. Coming Stefan?" Kathrine stick out her hand Stefan pushed past us and led her away without taking her hand.

I rushed off to find Damon, he was standing outside I grabbed on to his arm, "Kathrine's here." I said no longer being able to hide the panic in my voice.

"So is Elena." Damon said pointing, Elena, Jenna and Jeremy. I called Elena over.

"What do now you want to talk?" She snarked.

"No, yes but not about what you want talk all about. Kathrin's here."

"What? Where?"

"Her and Stefan are out back."

"Does he know it's her?"

"Oh he knows we had a nice little chat."

Elena rushed off into the house, Damon took my hand, "We should probably go with her." Damon led me through the house, me dragging my heels the whole way. By the time we got out Stefan was tending to a wound on his stomach.

"She sure has a thing for stabbing people in the stomach." I said subconsciously rubbing where I was stabbed last night.

"Slow and painful sounds like Kathrine." Damon said.

Elena and Stefan left I took his seat on the bench putting my knee bouncing as soon as I sat down, "What was she even doing here?"

"Trying to steal your sisters man apparently." Damon put his hand on my leg to stop the bouncing, "The sound your pants make scraping up against the bench is oh so annoying."

"I'm sorry my anxiety bothers _you." _I said more sarcastically then I meant. "I'm sorry I, I don't get it, I've been attacked by vampires, shot by them but I got back up put my bad ass face on and kept going. Kathrine just, I don't know, terrifies me. I need to get it under control though, I can't afford to freeze up."

"I can fix that you know."

"No, that's not why I gave you that tonic."

"You gave it to me to help you let me help you."

I looked up at him, "No Damon I-"

He'd stopped listening, "Kathrine isn't going to set off that fight or flight feeling anymore, no more racing heartbeat no more anxiety," He paused for a minute, "and you won't remember me compelling you."

I blinked a few times, "Sorry what? I spaced out for a second."

"I was just suggesting we get out of here and find you some real food." He said with a smile.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." I took his hand and we headed towards his car. After a quick trip to the grill and very satisfying cheese burger we headed back to the boarding house, I walked through the door sprawling out on one of the couches, Damon walked to the bar cart. I heard the front door open expecting it to be Stefan. I groaned seeing Kathrine saunter through the door, "My God you're worse the herpes, you just keep coming back."

"Big words for a little witch." She said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here Kathrine?" Damon said walking around the couch.

"I've been here a while actually, matter of fact I rolled in to town the same day Zach turned up dead." She looked towards the front door, "He was all to happy to invite Elena in to wait for Stefan."

"Today Kathrine." Damon said impatiently.

She strolled towards the couch I was on I sat up and readied myself to move, "What is it about this girl that broke a 145 year obsession Damon?"

"I'm not a manipulative bitch." I said standing up.

"I'm getting a little tired of your attitude." She slammed me up against the wall by my throat.

"Motus." I croaked out sending Kathrine flying across the room slamming into the archway, she got up and vamped towards me. Damon caught her off guard pushing her off course.

"Go." He said staring Kathrine down.

"But things were just getting exciting." She got up and walked towards the door, pausing before reaching for the handle, "Tell Stefan I said hi." And she was gone.

As soon as the door shut a fog clouded my head making me dizzy, my newfound discomfort must have been all over my face, "Are you ok?" Damon asked.

"My head, it's all fuzzy. Can you take me home? I think it's just the last couple days getting to me."

"Yeah sure."


	28. 28

**I only own my oc hope everyone enjoyed the last update, I've been trying to get this out all week but I've been so busy getting ready for Thanksgiving. Hope everyone enjoys and has a great holiday.**

**Oh and before I forget I have been going back and editing earlier chapters fixing some errors with names.**

The alarm was blaring behind me, I rolled to turn it off falling onto the floor in a tangle of blankets, pulling the alarm with me, "Ouch." I could hear a chuckle coming from my bed. "Yeah don't help me up or anything, just laugh at my pain." I finally got free of the blankets, I knelt up looking over the bed, Damon was laid back still smiling.

"Are you ok?" I heard Elena from the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm fine." I yelled towards the door, then turned to Damon, "See that is the appropriate response when someone falls on their face."

"Technically you _rolled_ on your face." He replied smirking.

I picked up my blanket wrapping it around me and falling back in to the bed, I heard the bathroom door open, "You need to get up, helping with the carnival is a grade." Elena said, I could hear her foot steps walking towards the bed.

"Not for me, I wrote the paper got excused. My day will be spent right here." I said snuggling down into the blanket, I could hear Damon stifle a laugh.

"Seriously?" She asked pulling at the comforter.

"Touch that blanket again and you'll pull back a nub." I could hear her stomp off slamming the bathroom door behind her.

"You two still not talking?" Damon asked sliding down on the bed so we were face to face.

"You just saw the extent of it." I said yawning.

"Rough night?"

"Stayed up until 2 writing that paper to get me out of carnival set up, hence why my plans for the day include this comfy bed." I heard the door slam signaling Elena leaving.

"I know a place with a _way_ more comfortable bed."

"Mmm too far," I closed my eyes and pulled my blanket tighter, "it would also require me to put pants on and that's not happening." I laughed. Damon's hand slid across the mattress and under my blanket, my eyes flying open when his fingers ran over my stomach. He was staring at me, the smirk on his face turning into a full grin, his hand moved slowly and softly further up my body, I moved my hand to stop him.

"We're the only ones here if that's what your worried about."

It was indeed the _only _thing I was worried about I whipped off the blanket, straddling Damon. I leaned down lacing my fingers behind his neck, running my tongue along the seam of his lips, he opened his mouth his fingers dragged down my back leaving scratches finally landing on my hips. I broke away from his lips and kissed down his neck my fingers working thought the buttons on his shirt, enjoying being in charge for as long as Damon would let me. Getting to the last button I ran my hands up his chest pushing his shirt out of my way, grinding my pelvis into his hips, my kisses heading lower. He he pulled at the the bottom of my shirt, I sat up and he yanked it off then flipped us so he was hovering over me, "Aww I was having fun." Damon just smiled before crashing his lips back on mine, "And now it's my turn." He said breaking away but still close enough I could feel his breath on my lips. I bit at his lip and tangled my fingers in his hair, he leaned back in, his tongue swirled in my mouth and the taste of him was intoxicating.

He dragged his blunt teeth down my neck stopping every so often and nipping at my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I pulled at his belt undoing it quickly then finding the button on his jeans. Damon's mouth planting hot kisses in the valley of my breasts, he moved his hips just out of my reach before I could get his pants open. His teeth scrapped across my nipple as he sucked it into his mouth, flicking at the hardened nub with his tongue. His hand moved down my side running gently over my panties, purposely missing my clit. I bucked my hips trying to make contact with his hand, he released my nipple from his mouth and turned his attention to the other. His fingers still dancing over my hip bones down one thigh and up the other, I let out an impatient growl.

"You're cute when you get frustrated." He said before running his tongue down my stomach, he sat up and pulled at my panties I lifted my hips to help. His hands ran up the inside of my legs pushing them further apart, he buried his face in my mound. My breath hitched in my throat when his tongue found my clit, it flicked over the sensitive ball of nerves and my hips bucked involuntarily. His finger tips ran over the top of my thigh as his mouth moved lower his tongue teasing my opening running it back up to my clit not letting me get too used to one sensation. I arched my back when Damon pushed a finger inside me quickly followed by a second, I screamed out his name and came around his fingers his tongue still flicking at my clit prolonging the wonderful experience.

Damon kicked off his pants and moved so he was hovering above me again, we locked eyes a smile on his face before he leaned in and kissed me. His erection filled me up, he moved slowly knowing it would drive me crazy. I dug my nails into his shoulders and thrust my hips encouraging him to go faster, he bit down with blunt teeth at my collarbone and increased his speed getting deeper with each thrust. Damon flipped us so I was back on top, my eyes rolled back in reaction to the sudden position change. He pulled at my arms bringing my lips to his, I rolled my hips and he moaned into my mouth. I leaned up, and started bouncing up and down. One of his hands grabbed my ass and helped me with my momentum, the other one snaked between us his thumb rubbing circles on my clit. I threw my head back and groaned out, Damon's hand ran up my back pulling our chests together. His fangs clicked in place and he bit into my shoulder while still pounding into my core. I gasped my pussy contracting around him, Damon moaned out as we both reached out release.

I laid my head on his chest while I caught my breath, Damon's running his hand over my hair, "We have so much fun in the mornings." I said with a laugh. He smiled and bit into his lip, I leaned up and sucked on it for a couple seconds before full on kissing him. I rolled over and got off the bed pulling on clothes as I walked around the room.

"Where are we off too? Thought you were skipping carnival prep." He asked leaning over the bed grabbing his pants.

"Did you miss the part about me staying up until 2? Coffee, duh." I laughed as I walked downstairs, Damon joined me in the kitchen before I'd even started the coffee pot. He sat down at the counter watching me move around the kitchen, "So as awesome as that was you were not on my to-do list today." I laughed.

He smirked, "What is on your list?"

"Jenna wants me to go through a bunch of my old junk in the attic, I'm sure it's for some charity event or something with the name Gilbert attached to it." I said rolling my eyes, "There's a good 20 boxes up there."

"Well, as riveting as that sound like it's going to be, I have to go have _tea_ with our new mayor."

"Oh come on you know you'd rather help me."

He pulled out his phone and looked at it, "Speaking of I'm late." He stood up and walked over giving me a kiss.

"No you're not." I called after him and rolled my eyes as I heard the door shut.

I'd been in the attic for hours, ignoring several texts from Elena begging me to come help. I'd only gone through about half of the boxes I didn't really want any of this stuff but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of any of it. Most of it was junk, trophies, old clothes, pictures but I knew at one point all of this was important. Another text came through on my phone I sighed and picked it up it wasn't Elena this time, it was from Damon, _"_So funny story I'm here at this carnival and my girlfriend is nowhere to be found."

"Shit," I said to myself I looked at the time seeing it was already 5 I was supposed to have given up on this an hour ago, _"I'm sorry running late, I'd make and excuse but let's be honest it's just the type of person I am." _I ran downstairs and took the quickest shower of my life throwing on some jeans and a tank top slipping on my sneakers as I ran out the door.

I walked onto the fairgrounds finding Elena and Bonnie quickly, "It looks amazing you guys did a great job."

"No thanks to you." Elena sneered.

"Work smarter not harder." I said with a wink, "Have you guys seen Damon?" They both shook their heads deciding they were no help I walked towards the school.

"_Finally made it where are you?" _I sent the text a second before I saw him.

"You can ignore that it's from me." I said as he pulled out his phone, "What are we doing?"

"Damon is slightly obsessed with whether or not the Lockwood's are supernatural." Stefan answered looking around Damon.

"Look at him he's got strength. What is that like 22 wins in a row?" Damon said motioning to Tyler.

"He plays three sports of course he's strong." I said as Mason walked up to take a turn.

"In walks the uncle." Damon muttered.

Mason quickly beat Tyler becoming the new champion and started calling for competition. "Stefan wants a go." Damon hollered over the crowd. "Yeah sure. Why not?" Stefan said walking up to the table. Damon and I stood by and watched as Stefan and Mason made small talk, once the buzzer went off Mason took Stefan down with what looked like almost no effort, Stefan walked back looking confused.

"You didn't even put in any effort." Damon said angrily.

"Yeah I did." Stefan replied.

"Is he?"

"No he's not a vampire but he's definitely not human either."

"Then what is he?

"Ninja Turtle? Ooh I know a Zombie or how about a werewolf."

"This is reality there's no such things as werewolves or combat turtles." Damon said annoyed.

"Ninja Turtle, it's a cartoon." I spoke up, "Wait witches and vampires totally real but no werewolves?"

"I've been around a while, I would have met one." Damon looked at me, "You should go find Elena let me and Stef handle this."

"_Months_ we've been together and you still think you can just shoo me off when something exciting is about to happen." I said not moving.

"No, something you're not going to like is going to happen. Now take your morality and let the vampires do their job."

"_Excuse me?"_ I said cocking my eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"I said tak-"

"Oh I heard you. I was just wondering if you'd be dumb enough to repeat it." I made a small wave with my hand and watched his feet come out from underneath him, landing flat in his back, I turned and walked away before he got up.

**Damon's pov**

_"Jackass." _I heard Alexis mutter as she turned the corner, Stefan stuck out his hand helping me off the ground.

"Put her in a mood real quick." Stefan said as we walked down the hall.

"If I argue with her she just fights until I eventually cave, if I piss her of 9 times outta 10 she's going to walk off."

"Sound logic." Stefan snorted.

I'd found what I was looking for, a guy working on one of the speakers, "Hey you." I said walking over.

The man looked up, "I've got a name."

"Yeah don't care." I grabbed his shoulders making him look at me, "You are going to pick a fight with a kid named Tyler Lockwood, and you're not going to back down."

"I won't back down." The man repeated before walking away.

"You're kidding me right now, someone is going to get hurt." Stefan said waving his hands in frustration.

"No someone is going to get angry, that kid can't walk away from a fight. So let's see who intervenes, maybe the supernatural uncle." I turned away from Stefan and started down the hall.

"Now where are you going?" He called after me.

"I've got some ass kissing to do." I turned the corner heading towards the noise from the carnival. I heard the door behind me swing open I turned to see Caroline walking towards me. "Fly the coop early blondie?" I started to walk away not really interested in her answer.

She smirked, "I remember _everything_."

I stopped, "What are you talking about?"

"What would Alexis say? If I let it slip we slept together, that you fed off me then compelled me to forget it."

"She's not going to say anything because you're not going to tell her." I was facing her now ready charge towards her.

"Kathrine sent me with a message." She smiled, "Game on." She rushed towards me pushing me with her vampire strength, "Jerk." She said before walking off.

I pulled myself off the floor, even more determined to find Alexis, I walked outside and scanned the crowd I saw Elena and made my way over to her, "Have you seen Alexis?"

"Not since she went looking for you." She said not looking at me.

"Text Stefan and meet me in Alaric's classroom."

She finally looked up at me, "Are you ever not cryptic?"

I walked away not answering, it took me several minutes of walking around the school before I even thought to check the stoner pit. She was sitting on a ledge against a roll up door, "Still mad?" I said hopping up to sit next to her.

"No seeing you fall flat on your back dispersed most of that aggression." She replied blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Well, get ready to be angry again."

She looked at me narrowing her eyes, "What did you do now?"

"Remember when I brought Caroline to that founders party?"

She hopped off the ledge, "Yeah?"

"I may have done something stupid."

"Please don't tell me this going where I think it is."

"Well if you're thinking I used her and a juice box and slept with her, then you would unfortunately would be right." I watched her reaction, her eyes down, she bit her lip and sighed. "I compelled her to forget about it."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Her nails were digging into her palms.

"Because Caroline is a vampire the compulsion wore off the second she woke up in transition." I stood up and walked towards her she stuck her hand out stopping me before I got too close, "I figured you should hear about it from me instead of her." She crossed her arms and turned to walk away, "I know your first instinct is to walk off but Stefan and Elena are waiting in Alaric's class we need to figure out what to do about Caroline." She nodded and brushed past me walking into the school.

**Alexis's pov **

I could hear Damon walking behind me, there weren't even words for how angry I felt. Part of me wanted to cry, part of me wanted to snap his neck, then there was the small rational part of my brain telling me to calm down. I walked into Alaric's class trying like hell to keep my face straight I sat in one of the desks closest to the door, Damon filled them in on Caroline's transformation.

"She must be losing it, she's got no idea what's going on." Stefan said.

"Oh trust me she knows." I said from my secluded corner Stefan and Elena both looking at me confused.

"Well unless we want this to turn into another Vikki Donavan story we should probably just cut to the chase and kill her." Damon chimed in.

"NO!" Elena and I both shouted.

"We're not killing Caroline this isn't her fault." I said earning a surprised look from everyone in the room, "I don't like her but that doesn't mean I want her dead."

"She's a liability, your silence over there speaks volumes brother, Hey didn't you stake Vikki at a school carnival talk about history repeating itself."

"We, are, not, killing, her." I said. Damon got up without another word and walked into the hallway, I got up and followed him.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To stop him from killing Caroline."

I walked across the fairgrounds, Stefan and Elena had gone around the other side of the school. I saw Damon as he was about to drive a stake through Caroline's back. I threw my hand up, Damon dropped the stake and backed away from Caroline grabbing his head. "I'm pretty sure we agreed we weren't killing her." I said as he got up.

Elena was trying her best to console Caroline, Stefan walked up to Damon, "This isn't happening."

I was steps away from Caroline I could hear Damon behind me, "Yes it is." I stepped in between her and Damon at the last second and felt the stake scrape against my shoulder blade, "Ahhh." I yelled out grabbing on to Caroline's shoulders to hold myself up.

Damon pulled the stake back dropping it and backing up, I felt it heal almost immediately I turned around walked up to Damon and pushed him, "Talk about never listening, you're just batting a thousand tonight."

Bonnie had joined the group seeing Caroline covered in blood seemed to set her off, Elena directed Stefan to get Caroline cleaned up. Damon turned to walk away, "So what your leaving?" I yelled.

"You're clearly pissed off and someone's got to burry this guy." He pointed to the maintenance man. As he started to turn away his hands went to his head before he fell to the ground, "What are you doing." He groaned.

"It's not me." I turned around to see Bonnie eyes locked on Damon. "Bonnie stop." I yelled before I felt like my brain was melting.

"I warned him about what would happen if he hurt anyone else."

Elena yelled to Bonnie, "Stop this isn't his fault."

"Everything is his fault." Flames flared up headin straight for Damon.

"Bonnie please." I croaked out I could feel blood coming out of my nose and eyes.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled out jumping over the fire, she shook Bonnie breaking her focus. I could hear Damon rolling around as I sat on my hands and knees coughing up blood. I wiped my mouth and sat back on my heals, "Elena move," I said.

She took a step to the side, "Wha-"

I threw my right arm up, _"Phesmatos superous em animi" _I watched Bonnie fall to the ground suffering similar side effects to what I'd just gone though, I watched as black veins spread up my arm, I started getting tunnel vision and my nose was bleeding again. I wasn't strong enough to hold on to the spell and Bonnie was fighting me the whole way. The last thing I remember before I passed out was Damon at pulling my shoulders trying to get my attention.

**Damon's pov**

"Alexis wake up." She didn't, she was still in my arms blood all over her face I could hear her heartbeat and she was breathing so that was promising. Elena came running towards me.

"Please tell me she's not dead." She said near tears.

"She's not but we've made a lot of noise over here, we need to get her inside."

Once we'd made it back to Alaric's classroom I laid her on the seat moving some stuff around.

"Feed her your blood." Elena said

"I tried on the way in here." I said feeling defeated.

"Why won't she wake up?"

"_Elena! _I know what you know, I'm going to need you to calm down or go make yourself useful somewhere else."

"I'm not leaving her." Her stance defiant.

"Then shut up," I snapped, "I've got something else I can try."

**Alexis's pov.**

I woke up on my bedroom floor but it wasn't _my _bedroom, it was a memory there was no other way to explain it. However this time I was an observer, past me was running around the room packing a bag, throwing it out the window. Walking through me on the way to the bathroom, *knock knock*. "Sure you don't want to come with?" I heard myself ask.

"No sorry you two party too hard for me." Elena's voice drifted into the room.

I watched myself climb out the window, I knew this moment led right up to a 3 day high with Izzy. A few more passed by birthday parties a cheering competition, I was watching a lake trip when I heard someone behind me. I spun around to see Damon, "Are you in my head?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Oh thank god I thought I was dead."

"I need you to wake up."

"You sure, it's so comfortable here in bazaro world." The lake faded away leaving me and Damon watching past me and Jeremy sitting on the roof smoking, Elena leaned through the window asking me if I was ready. "This is the night our parents died." I whispered, "I really wana wake up now. Did you try shaking me?"

"First thing on the list."

I watched as Elena and I walked out of the house arguing about how much I didn't want to go to the stupid bonfire. As we got into the car the scene faded away again replaced by the Lockwood's back yard, "Wait, this, this isn't old." I said spotting Damon and myself on the bench, "This is yesterday."

_"I can fix that you know."_

_"No, that's not why I gave you that tonic."_

_"You gave it to me to help you let me help you."_

_I looked up at him, "No Damon I-" _

_ "Kathrine isn't going to set off that fight or flight feeling anymore, no more racing heartbeat no more anxiety," He paused for a minute, "and you won't remember me compelling you."_

_I blinked a few times, "Sorry what_?-

My eyes snapped open and I sat up with a gasp, I was in Alaric's classroom Elena on one side Damon on the other still holding my hand. I pulled it away and slapped him across the face. Jumping off the desk ignoring the extremely sick feeling I had I walked into the hall.

"Alexis." Damon called out he was right behind me.

I didn't turn around just threw my hand behind me, "Motus." I didn't even look when I heard the crunch his body made against the lockers. I wiped my nose willing myself for one more spell before I could end this terrible day.

Once I'd gotten home I jumped out of my truck and sprinted up the steps I pulled off the necklace Damon had given me and hung it inside on the door knob I muttered the spell that would keep Damon out, normally personal items are used to exclude someone from a spell tonight I was using one to make sure the spell only affected one person.

I'd only been home about 15 minutes and just finished cleaning myself up when Elena came charging through the door, "You need to drop the barrier spell." She ordered.

"Why? Wait how do you even know about that?" I asked.

"Damon said he can't get in. Stefan's coming over later when he's done helping Caroline I'd like it if he could actually come in."

"Well _he's _the one it's supposed to be keeping out, Stefan should be able to come and go as he pleases."

"Oh." She said quietly, "Why?"

"I don't wana talk about it."

"Well if you change your mind." She smiled before she turned leaving me alone in the kitchen again.

It was late when I head a knock on the bathroom door, "Come in." I said throwing my pen down pretty much giving up on my homework, Stefan walked in looking uneasy.

"Hey."

"Hey, can I help you or are you just going to stand there all creepy?"

"Yeah, Caroline wanted me to ask you to stop by tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I'm not sure just the messenger." Stefan walked back through the bathroom.

It was 11 o'clock I wanted to smoke but I knew going outside was probably a bad idea, if Damon was anything it was persistent. Finally giving in I threw on a sweatshirt rolled a joint and walked outside. I didn't turn the porch light on to keep from drawing too much attention to myself. I sat on the porch swing pulling my legs up, as soon as my joint was lit I heard movement, I rolled my eyes, "You would think you could take a hint." I called out.

"I'd figure you'd come out sooner or later." Damon said stepping on to the porch, "Nice sign on your window by the way, fuck off Damon really get the point across."

"Obviously not you're still here."

"We need to talk about this."

"Sure Damon where do you want to start on this epic fuck up of a night? The part where you slept with Caroline and only told me because you had too? Or how about you literally stabbing me in the back because you just had to have your way? Ooh I know how about the part where I used black magic on my childhood best friend? Or my favorite part of tonight's events where I found out you deliberately ignored me and turned off my flight off fight function to a 500 year old vampire." I blew out a puff of smoke and Damon stepped closer, "Don't just don't."

"Alexis-"

"No, you don't get it right now, I wana hurt you, I want to break bones, steal your daylight ring and leave you in a desert at sunrise, that kind of hurt you." I sighed and took another drag, "I could have gotten over everything else but compelling me?"

"I was just trying to help you."

I knew that was going to be his reply I stood up from the swing and stepped quickly towards Damon, "I DIDN'T *push* ASK FOR *push* YOUR HELP!" I went to push him a third time but he grabbed my wrists, I yelled out in pain and he immediately let go.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It wasn't you." I rolled up right sleeve exposing an angry burn on my wrist. "Black magic has consequences, shitty part I didn't do that spell because I was worried about me I was worried about you." Damon bit into his hand offering it to me, "Its a punishment Damon that's not going to fix it." I snapped pulling my sleeve back down. I walked to the door, "Just go away Damon." I stepped inside closing the door behind me.

**I know some of you are going to mad at me over this but come on, it wouldn't be Damon if he didn't mess it up every once in a while. Plus it wouldn't be any kind of interesting if they were lovey dovey all the time.**


	29. 29

**I only own my oc HAPPY V Wars release Day!!! So I wrote and rewrote this chapter like 3 times I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave a review I 3 them.**

I watched the light slowly creep in taking its time filling up the room, I sat up in my bed, the spell would have broken at dawn but thankfully no sign of Damon. I threw on a pair of yoga pants and and T-shirt, grabbing my hoodie off the chair. I needed a walk, to be by myself somewhere that wasn't here. I took my necklace off the door handle as I walked out, clipping it back on. I stepped off the porch, "Damon?" I said really hoping I wouldn't get a response, I didn't.

I put my headphones in on one side and started down the street, cutting through a couple of back yards and into the woods. I kept the music low enough I could still hear what was going on. About 20 minutes into me aimlessly walking through the woods I heard a branch crack behind me, I whipped around but there was no one there. "I'm pretty sure this borders on stalking." I called out before turning around and continuing in my previous direction. I ignored the crunch of leaves coming from my left, _whoosh _there was Damon standing in front of me_._

"What?" I said stopping, Damon didn't say anything, "I assume you've been following me since the house, so spit it out."

"For your information I didn't start following you until you ducked into the woods, I _was_ on my way back to your house." He said taking a step towards me, "I left last night just like you asked, went _drinking."_

"_That's comforting. _So what are you doing here?" I took a step back.

His eyes flicked up and down me, "Stefan's bringing Elena to the house we're going to see if Alaric can dig up anything about the Lockwood's, thought you might be interested."

"Fine." I said walking past him.

"Where are you going?" He asked catching up to me.

"The river is over there," I pointed, "So the boarding house is this way."

"You would be correct but you're just going to walk?"

I stopped and turned towards him, "Well I don't see the fucking Camaro out her anywhere so _yeah_ I'm going to walk." I stared moving again.

"I could carry you, much faster."

"No thanks." It was tempting, I was tired of walking already and this extra trip was not in the plans for the day.

"How can I fix this?"

"Got a time machine?" I said quickening my pace, I knew I wouldn't actually get away from him but I was still wasn't quite ready to deal with my anger yet. We hadn't gone far when my foot caught on a root, I threw my hands out and close my eyes preparing for an impact that didn't come. I opened my eyes and Damon helped me to my upright position, "Thanks." I said shortly. I must have twisted my ankle funny because the further we walked the worse it felt. My stubbornness deteriorating quickly I stopped moving, "Fine." I said.

"Fine what?" He asked.

"Carry me, I hurt myself when I tripped and we still have quite a walk, I give up." I held my arms out and Damon scooped me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You might want to close your eyes." He said quietly. I did, I suppressed a shiver this was the closest we'd been since last night deep down enjoying it. It was similar to being vamped around a room just a tad bit longer of an experience. When I opened my eyes we were at the front door of the boarding house, he set me down gently, his hands pausing on my waist.

I moved my arms off of his neck, "I'm still mad."

"Of course you are." He said opening the door and motioning me to come in. I stepped through the door way and into the living room, Elena and Stefan sitting on couch Alaric standing behind them. I sat across from them kicking off my shoes and pulling my knees up. Damon poured himself a drink sitting next to me, I hugged my knees closer trying to increase the space between us.

"So Elena said you guys needed my help." Alaric spoke up, walking in between the couches.

"We were hoping you could help us out with the whole Lockwood situation." Stefan answered.

"And how exactly would I be able to help with that?"

Damon answered this time, "Well we were hoping you're dead not dead ex wife might know a thing or two."

"Learn some tact Damon." Elena snapped, I snorted earning a look from Damon.

"Isobel reasearch was rooted in the myths and folklore surrounding mystic falls." Alaric stated.

"Other then vampires what is there?"

"The lycanthrope."

"Werewolves?" I asked quietly, before a huge grin spread across my face. I looked at Damon, "HA, told you."

"No way, werewolves are not real. I've been around for one hundred and sixty plus years and never met one." Damon replied.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked.

"Because vervain doesn't affect them but they were taken down by the Gilbert device. Uncle Mason showed of some pretty impressive strength at the carnival."

"All of Isobel research is still at Duke, everything should be in her old office."

Damon threw his arm around me and pointed to Elena and Alaric with his other hand, "Great so the four of us will go to Duke and see what we can find and Stef can deal with Caroline."

I picked Damon's hand up off of my shoulder and stood up slipping my shoes back on, "As much as it would thrill me to be stuck in and enclosed space with you for an undetermined amount of time, I'm going to take a hard pass. Besides I have to meet Bonnie in like and hour."

"In public right?" Damon asked with a worried look.

"No I thought we'd meet up in the middle of the woods and have a witch-off, whoever walks away is the reigning witch of mystic falls." I watched as Damon's face turned to annoyed, "We're meeting at the grill for coffee, I'm going to wave my little white flag and ask for a truce because after last night if we keep this up one or both of us is going to end up dead and I don't like my odds." I started to walk towards the door remembering I walked here sorta. "Elena can I get a ride home please?"

"Yeah I'll be right out." She said I nodded and I walked outside, before I closed the door I heard Elena, "I don't know what you did to her but you better fix it." I assume she was talking Damon.

Stefan rode with Elena and I, Damon and Alaric following behind. Once we got to the house I ran inside to get ready for my coffee with Bonnie by the time I was done everyone was outside getting ready to leave. Stefan walked up to me, "Hey I need a favor, can you make Caroline a daylight ring?"

"As much as I'd love to help vampire Barbie walk in the sun again, I can't. I don't know the spell Bonnie would have it."

"Would you ask her?"

"You can, _after _I get my truce."

"Awful dressed up for coffee." Damon said walking around the front of the truck.

"There's a party at the Lockwood's swimming hole later I don't feel like getting dressed twice." I shrugged, I wasn't super dressed up but I didn't look like a bum either.

"Sure you wouldn't rather come with us? It'll be fun." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh I'm sure." I smirked and walked towards my truck.

When I pulled into the grill I saw Bonnie was already here, I took a deep breath I already knew what I was going to say, I'd been practicing since she'd texted me last night. I walked in and found her sitting in one of the booths looking as nervous as I felt. When I sat down I noticed she had a similar burn on her wrist, "Twinsies." I said putting my wrist on the table.

"Yeah definitely not an experience I'd like to repeat." She said.

"Well that's why I'm glad you wanted to meet, we can't keep doing this, fighting each other."

"I know, its just you know my grams, after she figured out you were and elemental she though she could keep you out of trouble. Then Emily showed up talking about your magic not being yours and grams got it in her mind you were a threat. The closer you got to Damon the more I agreed with her."

"Let's leave Damon out of this, I know you blame him for everything but he's not as bad as he could be. Also let's not forget Elementals died siding with spirit whitches too."

"So what we just steer clear of each other?"

"If that's what you want, I was thinking more of a truce. No more malicious magic on each other, you help me I help you."

"Deal." She stuck out her hand and I took it. "That compound I gave you to help heal the vampire bite should help the burn too." I smiled and then looked past her seeing Stefan across the grill I gave a small nod and he headed over.

"Oh look Stefan who I had no idea was here." I said in a sarcastic voice.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, I scooted over so Stefan could sit down. "So I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but I need a favor." He said looking at Bonnie, "I need you to make Caroline a daylight ring."

"She killed someone I'm not going to make that easier for her to do again besides I don't know how."

"Caroline is never going to make it if she can't hold on to her humanity, having a ring will give her some semblance of a normal life. As far as the spell goes I'm sure it's in Emily's grimoire."

"Why can't you do it Alexis?"

"Because I don't know the spell, I'd be happy to let you show it to me, I'll get the next one." I laughed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I don't think I can trust Caroline with this."

"Then trust me." Stefan said, Bonnie nodded.

"Well then let's get this show on the road." I said standing up.

**Damon's pov**

"So you going to enlighten us on why Alexis is mad at you?" Elena asked from the back seat.

"If she hasn't told you guess it's not worth talking about." I responded shortly.

"Well she doesn't tell me anything anymore so that's not the best criteria."

"Just drop it Elena." I almost growled.

Elena's phone rang she answered and I could hear Alexis on the other line, "_How much is the bet for?"_

_"_The who cuts their hair first bet?"

_"Yeah that's the one."_

"Fifty dollars why?"

_"The mental breakdown gods are calling and it's strong, not sure it's fifty dollars strong though. Ok that's all I needed bye_." I heard the line clock before Elena could respond.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Alexis may be bald when we get back home, but hey if she is I made fifty bucks." She shrugged.

**Alexis's Pov**

After our little meeting with Bonnie and my phone call to Elena I headed over to Caroline's with Stefan, I didn't want to be here but Stefan said she was persistent about needing to talk to me. Bonnie was going to meet us here after going to get her book. Caroline couldn't cross the hall to open the door so we let ourselves in she was curled up in ther bed with the curtains drawn. Stefan waited outside, "So an annoying little birdie said you wanted to talk to me." I said stepping into the room.

"I guess I just wanted to say thank you, for saving my life. I guess I should probably say I'm sorry too for making you miserable."

"I wasn't just going to let you die but I don't forgive you. I may not exactly remember all the things you said to me or about me but I've read what I assume is the worst of it. You're feeling extra emotional your guilt is magnified you're only apologizing to make _you_ feel better." There was a knock on the door Bonnie peeked her head in, she let me look at the spell and take a picture of it while she explained the rules to Caroline, "The same witch that spelled the ring can unspell the ring. So if you hurt anyone -"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." Caroline interrupted. "You think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival."

"He's still dead your vampire nature is to kill, the second you let that part take over I'll stop you."

"You're supposed to be my friend Bonnie."

"If you want me to trust you for us to be friends then you need to show me the old Caroline is still in there. Now put the ring on the bed." Caroline did Bonnie picked it up and held it in a sliver of light coming though the curtains, I could just barely heard re say the spell. She threw the ring at Caroline.

"So that's it?" Caroline asked slipping the ring on her finger, "Like no flashing lights or weird wind?"

I took a step forward and threw open the curtains, Caroline coward on the bed, "Oh my God Alexis what if it didn't work?"

"It did." Bonnie said nodding at me and then walking out.

"As much as I'd love to watch Caroline take down Bambi I have a party to pregame for." I said following Bonnie's footsteps.

**Damon's pov **

"So technically Isobel is still employed by the anthropology department since most paranormal phenomenons are rooted in folklore." Alaric stayed as we walked up to the building. I'd been resisting the urge to text Alexis since we'd gotten across state lines, I wanted to make sure her meeting Bonnie hadn't turned sideways. Stefan was supposed to meet up with them too so I'm sure I'd have heard something if it had. Alaric introduced himself, Elena and I to a woman named Vanessa, the brunett led us to another room covered in books and artifacts. "I'll just get the light." Vanessa said before walking away.

I looked around the room quickly realizing Vanessa was gone, "where'd she go?" She jumped out from the door way crossbow pointed at Elena, I jumped in front of her just in time to take the arrow in the back. Alaric shoved Vanessa out of the room to talk to her.

"Elena get it out. I can't reach it." I groaned.

"Why is Alexis so mad at you?" She asked stepping forward.

"Really were going to do this now?"

She yanked the arrow back and I yelled out, "That bitch is dead."

"No she's not ."

"Oh yeah and why's that?"

She crossed her arms, "You think Alexis is going to forgive you if you keep adding shit for her to be pissed off about? You can't just kill whoever you want cause the mood strikes you."

"Well someone jumped right on the manipulation train I see. Considering you don't even know why she's mad I'm going to take your advice with a grain of salt." I said walking into the next room Elena following closely behind me.

"Look I freaked out O.K. it's not possible Kathrine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. I've read Isobel a research." Vanessa said she tried to stand up but Alaric pushed her back down, "So you should know just how possible this really is." He replied.

"So I'm Elena Gilbert a decendant of Kathrine and this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot."

I waved my hand, "I'd be _extra_ nice to me right now."

"We need anything to do with mystic falls." Elena said firmly Vanessa nodded and walked away to find us what we needed.

**Alexis pov**

Izzy had the best timing she'd texted me last week letting me know she'd be home for spring break house sitting while her parents went on a cruise. I hadn't really been interested when she told me but now I was ready to have some fun. It was perfect their property butted right up against the Lockwood's on the swimming hole side. We could party as hard as we wanted and only have a 5 minute stumble home. I hadn't told anyone Izzy was here mostly because I knew the kind of talks I was going to get. Break down gods momentarily in check, we smoked a couple of joints back to back while she got dressed, I had a fantastic buzz going on she came out of the bathroom with a piece of candy, she placed it in my hand and I took a closer look. It was a sour patch kid with a blotter strip on it, "Oh no, last time I hallucinated with you it did _not_ end well." I said trying to hand it back.

"Oh don't be such a baby just one will get you a 6 hour trip max." Izzy said popping hers in her mouth.

"Nope I'm totally going to be a baby." I handed the candy back to her, she shrugged her shoulders and wrapped it back up putting it into her dresser.

**Damon's pov**

We been searching though boxes and books for a while now, Elena and Vanessa were in the other room searching through information about Kathrine coming to Mystic falls in the 1800's I wasn't finding anything super useful so I decided to eavesdrop.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked.

"Nope." I said looking at a box of junk.

"Can he hear us?"

"No. That would be super creepy."

"Can he read minds?"

"I know you want to see me naked but I've got a girl."

"No that he can't do." Elena said angrily, "You ever think your ability to be a first class jackass might have something to do with Alexis being mad at you?" She said turning to me.

"Believe it or not she finds me charming most of the time." I said smirking.

"Who's Alexis?" Vanessa asked.

"My sister slash his _girlfriend_?"

"Well she hasn't officially told me to fuck off so yeah." I went back to thumbing through one of the books.

"This is so frustrating there's nothing here that we don't already know about Kathrine." Elena said, it had been about a half an hour since the question and answer session with Vanessa earlier.

"Well if you weren't so mean to me earlier I might tell you what I know." I said walking past her smirking.

"And _I'm _the manipulative one." She said raising an eyebrow.

Alaric called us over before I could come back with a smart remark, Vanessa had found something.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser-known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz." She handed us a book full of drawings, "Tonartsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon"".

"Native American?" Ric asked.

"It's Aztec it explains the origin of the werewolf curse through North America, apparently 600 years ago werewolves and vampires made it impossible to hunt or farm. So a curse was placed on them causing vampires to burn in the sun and werewolves to turn on the full moon." She explained.

"Can they control it?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be a curse then would it?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd know if werewolves are real."

"Not if they were almost hunted to extinction by vampires." She replied cocking one eyebrow.

"And why would they do that?"

"Well legend had it werewolf venom is fatal to a vampire."

"Oh." Elena and I said at the same time.

Elena's phone started ringing and temporary distracted me from this new information, "It's Caroline." Elena answered the phone and listened in.

"Hey Care whats up?"

_"Did you know Izzy was in town?"_

Elena and I both looked at each other, "Please tell me she's far far away from Alexis."

_"No, she is not. Izzy is really fucked up Alexis seems normal I mean as normal as she can be stoned. _

"Jesus, I'll take care of that when we get home, are you around Stefan by chance?"

_"No." _

"Care you need to go home it's not going to be safe for you after dark O.K. I'll call you back later."

I watched as she found Stefan's number this time she put it on speaker, _"Hello."_

_"_Hey so we found some stuff out, apparently a werewolf bite is lethal to a vampire. I already told Caroline you guys need to get out of there."

"I'll find Caroline make sure she leaves, what about your sister?

Elena looked over at me, I had been trying to call Alexis since Caroline called and still got no answer, I shook my head.

"Damon's been trying to call her but she's been dodging him you don't see her around?"

_" I just saw her she was trying to be the voice or reason and get that Izzy girl to go home, they got into a fight and she stole a bottle and walked off into the woods." _

_"_I'll try calling her you guys just get out of there O.K."

**_Alexis's pov_**

_When the fuck did I become the responsible one?_ I thought to myself I'd taken several shots out of the bottle I snatched it was rum, gross but got the job done. _I should have gone to Duke. _My phone vibrated for the tenth time in five minutes I answered without looking at it, "What Damon?"

_"Not Damon," _Elena said, _"Where are you?"_

"I don't know half drunk in the middle of the woods why?"

_"You need to go home and before you get all shitty I'm not trying to run your life, werewolves are real and we think Mason is one_."

I heard a crack behind me, "Stefan?" I called out, "Never thought I'd say this but please god let it be Caroline," another snapping branch crunching leaves. "Seriously you don't want to fuck with me!" I called out.

_"Alexis! Quit trying to be a bad ass and run!" _I heard Damon's voice on the phone.

I wanted to but I felt like my feet were frozen to the ground.

_"Alexis!"_ I heard again. Damon's voice snapped me out of it and I started running back towards the swimming hole, once I got there I stopped, listening for whatever I'd heard in the woods. I realized my phone was still in my hand and still connected to Elena, "I'm fine, but I'm stuck here Matt and Caroline's cars are here but they-"

"Caroline NO!" I heard Stefan's voice from off in the distance.

"I gotta go I'll call you back,"

_"Alexis wai-" _was all I heard before I hit the end button. I ran in the direction I'd heard Stefan, coming to a clearing I saw Matt laying on the ground he was hurt but awake. I crouched down next to him, "Did you see where Stefan and Caroline went?" I asked quietly. He nodded and points behind me, "Stay down." I said, he nodded and I took off in the direction he was pointing.

I found them talking to Tyler by some ruins in the woods, I stopped hands on my knees trying to catch my breath, "Guys, we, we gotta, go." I heard a branch crack behind me I turned around just in time to get knocked down by a huge wolf. I had my hands on its neck trying to keep from getting my throat ripped out, it snapped to the side grazing my arm with its razor like teeth. Stefan tackled it pushing it across the small clearing, the wolf turned towards Stefan ready to charge again, "NO!" Tyler yelled out. The wolf locked eyes with him then turned and ran back off into the woods.

Caroline walked over to try and help me up, I saw the the veins appear under her eyes, "Caroline, stay right there!" I said holding my non bleeding arm up. She backed up and got herself under control, Stefan stepped in between us making sure Caroline kept her distance. We scooped up Matt and headed back to the swimming hole, Caroline compelled him to forget about what happened while Stefan made a phone call.

I was leaned up against Caroline's car assessing my injuries now that the adrenaline had worn off, my arm needed stiches, I could feel a pretty bad cut on my face, pretty sure at least one broken rib and the injury to my ankle earlier was now much worse from all the running. Stefan walked over and handed me his phone, "Damon." was all he said before walking away.

"Hey," I said.

_"Don't hey me, I thought you were dead. I called you like 9 times."_

"I'm sorry I was kinda busy _not_ fucking dying!"

_"Stefan said you got hurt."_

"I'll be fine nothing life threatening. Where are you?"

_"We're on the way back like an hour out. Meet you at the house?"_

"Yeah I'll see you soon."

I hit the end button and handed the phone back to Stefan, "I see you're not mad at him anymore."

"Almost getting your head torn off will definitely make you question some shit."

Stefan took me by Izzy's, all the lights were on and there were extra cars in the drive way _looks like she made it home safe. _I drove to the boarding house avoiding the main roads, god forbid I got pulled over an had to explain why I looked like I was coming from a crime scene. I walked into the boarding house and considered just waiting for Damon in the living room but I definitely needed a shower. I limped up the stairs once I'd finally gotten to Damon's bathroom I got the first real good look at myself. The cut on my face needed stiches as well as the bite on my arm, my shirt was torn up I must have ran through a thorn bush. I pulled my shirt off and my suspicion of a broke rib was confirmed by the giant angry bruise on my side, not to mention it kinda hurt to breath, a few more cuts and scrapes that matched the holes in my now ruined shirt. I finished getting underessed and got in the shower, I watched the mixture of blood and dirt flow down the drain. Once I was done I walked out getting changed in the closet, I looked at my phone it wouldn't be much longer until Damon got here and I really needed to get off my feet. I sprawled out on the bed, turned on the tv and passed out before the first commercial break.

**Damon's pov**

Elena hadn't said a word since we found out everyone was ok, she'd been immersed in a book I'd found with Kathrine's real name on it, Petrova. Ric needed to talk to Jenna so they dropped me off first, I gave him a nod as I closed the door and headed up the driveway. Once I got inside and noticed Alexis wasn't in the living room, I stopped, I could hear the tv from my room. I opened the door and immediately saw her curled up on the bed, Stefan had told me she'd gotten hurt but now seeing the extent of it I felt terrible for not being there or for not dragging her to Duke with us so I could keep an eye on her. I laid down on the bed next to her, I guess the shift in the mattress was enough to wake her up because she shot up and gasped grabbing her side. I watched as she scrunched her face up laying back down, "You scared me."

"Im sorry." I couldn't take my eyes off of her she looked so tired, "Stef said you were hurt but he downplayed it _a lot."_

"I'm fine." She said as she rolled towards me making the same pained face and sucking air though her teeth.

"Yeah sounds like it." I pulled up her shirt enough to see the bruise, "3 broke ribs?"

"Feels like 100."

"Sit up." I reached out to help once I'd gotten her up against the pillow I bit into my wrist, she took it with no protest, leaning her head back once she'd finished. I watched the bite on her arm closer then any other injury but it healed just as fast as everything else. "Well let's be thankful tonight you weren't a vampire."

"Yeah Stefan told me about the bites." She said lifting her head up, "I'm sorry." She said as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"For?" I asked genuinely curious since _she_ was mad at _me._

"Being an ass, I just I have a hard time dealing with this whole no memories thing and you compelling me and then making forget you compelled me it was just the straw that broke a very tired camels back." She sighed and continued, "You were just trying to help, in your own weird way. I was pretty sure that wolf was going to kill me tonight and all I could think about was I was you, I mean aside from oh god I don't want to die."

I pulled her so she was sitting in my lap with her head on my chest, "I try to keep myself in check." I ran my fingers through her hair, "Let me just say I was half expecting you to be bald when I got home."

"Yeah, no eighty dollars was not worth it."

"Eighty? Elena said the bet was for fifty."

"It is plus the thirty to cut it all off." She laughed. I heard her stomach growl.

"Time to feed the human?"

"Oh god yes please I'm starving, I've had a quarter bottle of rum and nothing else."


	30. 30

**Holy crap y'all 30 chapters!!! So this is a lemony (kinda dirty) chapter there is a touch of Alexis's story line but nothing that won't be talked about later in greater detail. But it's mostly fluff and lemons. I only own my oc **

**Damon's pov**

When I first met Alexis I remember thinking there was something about her that intrigued me, little did I know it wasn't just one thing, it was everything. Stuff like her ability to irritate me beyond words and then bring me back with a ridiculous face, how she'd sing along with every song on the radio even if she didn't know the words or how she just _had _to watch some ridiculous, feel good, nauseating movie whenever she'd had too much real life. Granted her real life was scarier then most horror movies and I mostly watched her and not the movie. However it seemed to keep the nightmares away, so I tended to give in pretty quickly. Last night was no different, she didn't even ask she just turned on Lady and the Tramp for the third time. Just like every other time she started to fall asleep half way though, She was laying on my chest eyes fluttering closed when I spoke up, "If you fall asleep during this movie _again_ I'm going to start calling you pidgin." Half asleep but still not missing a beat, "I will stake you." She mumbled, it wasn't long until she was passed out.

We kept each other on our toes, she had to prove she could keep up and I had to keep her from getting killed. She made me a sap for sure, deep down I know she loves that it's only for her. I pined after Kathrine for so long not sure if I'd ever let anyone else in but Alexis came inlike a hurricane, with her smile that would light up a room and changed all of that. I'd kill for her, I'd die for her, with that came a feeling I couldn't shake the _need_ not to mess this up. She was different, she had fire and I'm pretty sure she could match me on crazy.

She'd accidentally woken me up an hour ago, a nightmare seemed like, _so much for the movie_. I hadn't gotten a chance to ask her what it was since she'd fell right back to sleep.

My mind tends to wander and jump on random tangents when it's quiet like this, I used to lay in the road for hours waiting for some to stop just lay there and think almost makes me miss hunting _almost_. It was still fairly early and she'd made it very clear if I woke her up before ten something better be on fire. My mischievous mind had already run through all sorts of way I could wake her up early and she'd be completely fine with it.

I leaned up on my arm and looked over at her, she was sprawled out on her back, one hand up by her head, he other draped over her stomach. Her hair had curled up overnight and it was all over the place, I reached over and lightly brushed a piece out of her face. She barely stirred but I swear I saw a small smile, her heart was slow and calm she was good and asleep. Her t shirt, _my t shirt,_ had ridden up leaving a strip of exposed skin I was just dying to run my fingers over.

I smirked and carefully leaned a little closer and traced my fingers lightly over her hip bones, watching her face as I slid my fingers under the sheet, down the inside of her thigh. Her breath hitched as they moved back up over her black panties, making my way down the other thigh. She stirred, I ran my hand the opposite way, going under her shirt, her breathing picked up as I rub my thumb over her nipple making it pebble. She made a small noise when I stopped, I'd finally settled on a way to make this wake up epic.

My hand drifted back south, I knew how wet she'd be before I even made it back down to her panties, running my thumb over her underwear up and down her slit pressing a little harder at her clit and her now very damp opening. I scooted down and leaned over kissing at her hip bones, little noises escaped her lips. I focused more on her clit, running my tongue just above the waistband of her panties, this time she full on moaned. _BINGO _I smirked as I kissed back up towards her belly button, I felt her fingers wrap around my arm. I turned my head to look at her face, "Good morning." I said.

"Yes it is." She said breathlessly.

I took advantage of the fact she was awake and climbed over her pinning her underneath me, I leaned down whispering in her ear, "Worth being woke up early?"

"If you keep all that up it will be."

I kissed along her jaw and up to her lips, she opened her mouth inviting me inside, our tongues fighting for dominance. There's that heartbeat again so much faster then when this all started, I inwardly smiled knowing she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I vamped us so she was sitting in my lap facing me, I pulled her t shirt off throwing it into the floor, I had to stop and just look at her, I watched a blush slowly creep up on her face, "You're beautiful." I said. I leaned in kissing down her neck stopping to suck at her pulse point, I pinched her nipples causing her to gasp. Her legs tightened around me and I slid a hand down her side running it over her panties which were now soaked. I pulled them to the side and teased her opening with my finger, she bucked her hips. I smiled before running my tongue back up her neck and nipping at her earlobe, "What do you want?" I asked still teasing her.

"You." She managed to pant out.

"I'm going to need you to be a bit more specific." I said. She hated this game, at least she said she did but I don't believe it. I slid a finger in just a little, pulling it back quickly, her hips bucked again, "Damon please touch me." She moaned out, it was music to my ears. I pushed two fingers in and curled them, making sure to hit her G spot with every stroke. Her head fell back and she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck, I sucked a nipple into my mouth flicking it with my tongue. Her hips moving in rhythm with my fingers, I could hear the blood rushing just under the surface her heart pounding in my ears as I kissed across her chest, reaching her other nipple and giving it the attention it deserved. Her moans turned into breathless pants, I kissed my way back up her neck, my fingers still working methodically. My mouth reclaimed hers and I blurred us so she was laying back on the bed, I stared moving painstaking slow, breaking away from her mouth and running my tongue down the center of her body.

"Damon." Her voice almost a growl.

I slightly speed my fingers just enough to keep her right on the brink, I'd reached her panties and ran my tongue across the top, "More?" I asked momentarily looking up.

"Oh FUCK YES please!" She half yelled. _That right there is how I know she doesn't actually hate the game. _The vampire in me almost giddy when I tore off the last scrap of fabric covering this beautiful girl. I sucked her clit into my mouth, her legs wrapped around my head and she bucked her hips. I used my free hand to hold her still I flicked at her clit, and her walls clamped down around my fingers, as she finally fell over the edge. I removed my fingers replacing them with my tongue, lapping at the spoils of my hard work.

She fought to catch her breath as I untangled myself from her legs, stepping off the bed and stripping off my boxers. I pulled her to the end of the bed settling myself between her legs, I leaned down to kiss her gently but she was having none of that. She tangled a hand in my hair and cleared the small gap quickly she bitting at my lip. My dick twitched already pressed against her warm folds, at this moment not only did I want her, I _needed _her. My mouth opened and she slid her tongue over mine and bucked her hips, I groaned.

I pulled back and lined myself up, her eyes were full of lust, I slid myself in giving her a minute to adjust. She screamed out, fisting the sheets, I pulled her legs up resting and ankle on each shoulder, folding her just a little more with each thrust. She was panting again, moaning unintelligible words, I was bottoming out, controlling my pace I wasn't ready for this to end just yet. I wrapped her legs around me lifting her up and moving so she was against the wall. My fingers dug into her hips as I bounced her up and down. My hand moved up her back pulling her hair to the side, she craned her neck, I sucked at her pulse point. I kept slamming into her almost worried I'd hurt her but her moans filled the room pushing that out of my mind. She was close teetering on that ledge again and I could get us both to jump off quick. I let my fangs drop and lightly grazed her neck, licking up the few droplets the appeared. Her fingernails dug into my shoulders, the smell of my blood filled the air. I sunk my teeth into her neck, pulling them back quickly sucking and licking at the spot careful not to miss a drop. Her pussy contracted around my dick, I swear I heard her heart skip a beat. I moaned into her neck reaching my release, I kissed her neck, the spots already healing thanks to last nights blood, my mind quiet except for one thought _mine._

I slid out of her and slowly lowered her to the floor, holding her in place while she steadied herself, she let out a satisfied sigh and then pulled herself away walking to the closet. I walked over to the dresser slipping on clothes of my own, I had just buttoned my jeans when Alexis came walking out, in a tank top and shorts, a bowl and a lighter in her hand. She smiled walking over to me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head, "Coffee?" I asked.

"Oh god yes." She said a smile plastered across her face. I nodded and then reluctantly took my arms back, I headed downstairs as she walked outside.

**Alexis's pov**

I was still seeing stars as I walked out on to the balcony, _what a way to wake up_. It was the first day of spring break and although I'd really wanted to sleep in, I definitely wasn't complaining about the way I was woken up. I smoked about half of my bowl before sitting down on the ground stretching out my legs.

"What are you doing there pidg?"I heard from behind me.

"Where's that stake?" I sat up and turned my head to look at Damon who of course was smirking. "You literally bent me in half, my legs are a little sore." I said taking the coffee from him, I took one sip before pulling the cup away and looking at it funny.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's off with my coffee, it doesn't taste right." I said taking another sip. He laughed biting into his hand letting a few drops of blood fall into my cup. I swirled it around, _there's no way that's it. _It was, "I think I may have a problem." I said only half joking.

"Well most humans don't use vampire blood as creamer."

"Most humans don't have a "to be determined" transition date." I said standing up and moving to one of the chairs he'd put out here for me, It was meant to be a joke but I'm not sure he took it that way.

He took a sip from his coffee and sat down next to me, "I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"That's for me to know and, well you know the rest." He smirked. "All you need to know is that for the next 24 ish hours you are all mine and we're leaving in like 15 minutes."

"So what's with the impromptu trip?"

"I've been planning this for two weeks thank you, ever since you told me when your spring break started. I even thought it though and got Elena to cover for you." He smiled clearly proud of himself.

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope I have everything you need already in the car."

Fifteen minutes later we were in the car and on the road, I stared out the window until we were out of Mystic Falls and then I couldn't contain my excitement any longer, "So really where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise." He said looking over at me.

"I don't like surprises." I said crossing my arms.

"Well tough, cause your going to like this one, I'm taking you to have some much deserved supernatural free fun."

"Um if it's supernatural free then neither one of us would be here, ya know witch, vampire. Also in case you didn't notice what we did back at the house was pretty damn fun too."

"Oh I noticed." He said giving me a wink.

We'd been driving about an hour when Damon looked over and said, "Richmond."

"What?"

"We're going to Richmond, I didn't want to be driving the whole time but it's big enough we can still have a good time. Maybe even find something to appease the What did you call them? The mental breakdown gods?"

"That would require me being in control of the situation and clearly, I am not. You didn't even let me pack."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised what can happen when I'm in control of the situation." It was then I noticed his hand sliding up my leg, sending shivers though me. It was short lived as Damon pulled into the parking garage and pulled his hand back.

"Come on." He said smiling.

I got out of the car while he pulled two bags out of the trunk, we walked a short distance to an elevator. Damon presses a couple of buttons and stood behind me covering my eyes with his free hand, "What are you doing?" I laughed, I reached my hands up to move his.

"No peaking." He whispered in my ear, more shivers. I heard the elevator doors open and Damon moved his hand, the doors had opened up to the most beautiful hotel room, "Vampire perk?"

"Compulsion goes a _long _way in a place where no one believes vampires exists." He laughed.

The elevator opened up into a large room with two leather couches, and a rather large window. There was a full kitchen to one side and the other had a set of double doors. I followed Damon though them, there was a huge bed not quite as big as Damon's but still fairly large, a bathroom connected to the bed room with a tub that looked like it could fit 10 people in it, the shower could easily hold 4.

"This is amazing." I said in awe. Damon dropped begs in a chair and sped over scooping me up and dropping me on the bed leaving my legs hanging off. I let out a squeal, which Damon quickly silenced pressing his mouth to mine, he nestled himself in between my legs and stared kissing down my neck. I craned my head giving him better access, he ran his tongue back up nibbling on my ear, "So do you like _this_ surprise?" He whispered. Not waiting for an answer he kissed me again, pushing my hands above my head, holding them there with one hand, he slid the other down my side. Once he'd reached my thigh he squeezed and then hitched it up around his waist and bucked his hips, pressing the bulge in his pants into my center.

"There's too much between us." I muttered against his lips.

He pulled me up so I was sitting on the bed, " I couldn't agree more." He replied pulling my shirt and bra over my head , laying back down so I was all the the way on the bed, planting wet kisses down my chest as he popped the button on my shorts. I lifted my hips and he pulled them off throwing them on the floor leaving me in just my underwear, he pulled his own shirt off adding it to the pile and leaned back down. Picking up where he left off, he swirled his tongue around one areola then the other, nipping and licking his way across my chest as he switched sides. My hands travelled down his chest finding the button on his jeans I quickly undid it, dipping my hand into his pants and wrapping my hand around his dick.

Damon moaned as I stared pumping my hand, he'd sucked my nipple into his mouth, and alternated with nips and flicking it with his tongue. I started moving my hand a little faster, another moan sent shivers through my body. Damon moved his mouth kissing down my stomach before climbing off the bed pulling his pants off. I took advantage of the pause and sat up kneeling on the edge of the bed, I tangled my hands in his hair and crashed my lips on his. He opened his mouth and fisted my hair, I ran my hands back down to his now freed erection and started kissing down his neck, "Fuck, Alexis." He croaked out as I moved my hand faster, I ran my tongue down his chest, flicking it across each of his nipples on my way down noting he liked it as much as I did.

I stepped off the bed and kneeled down in front of him cupping his balls in one hand and ran my tongue up his length, I kissed the tip, and his hand tightened in my hair. I wet my lips and took him in my mouth, moving slowly at first, enjoying the noises he was making as I sped up. His dick twitched in my mouth as I continued, his hand released my hair and he tried to move me back to the bed, I resisted, determined to do something I'd never done. I kept up a steady pace, pulling my head all the way back and flicking at the tip with my tongue before taking it in as far as my mouth would let me.

Damon groaned out, "I'm gunna cum."

"Mmhmm" I hummed on his dick not slowing down. His hands clenched my hair again I looked up through my lashes as his face scrunched up and he threw his head back, I kept moving as the warm liquid slid down my throat. When he was done I kissed my way back up his chest, his hands cupped my face tilting it up to look at him, "Just had to be in control of something."

"I didn't see you complaining." I replied with a small laugh.

He leaned down and kissed me before throwing me back on the bed, his body hovered over me as his tongue explored my mouth. The small space between us was too much for me, I bucked my hips against his trying to close the gap. Damon broke away from my mouth kissing down my jaw, "Now it's my turn." He mumbled against my neck. He laced his fingers in mine pushing my hands above my head above my head. He continued kissing down to my breast sucking a nipple into his mouth flicking his tongue over it, one of his hands trailed down finding the other breast, squeezing it and rubbing his thumb over the hardening bud.

I tried to move my hands but his held them firmly in place, "Leave then there." He said in almost a growl. He pressed his hips into mine I could feel his new erection pressing on my core, _Thank god for vampire regeneration_. "More Damon." I moaned out. A grin creeped across his face, his hand slid from my breast and down my side, diving into my panties. He ran his fingers up and down my slit, as he kissed down my stomach, "You're so wet." His voice sending shivers through my body. He ran his tongue down my stomach and along the crease of one thigh, then the other before snatching my panties off with his teeth throwing the scraps of red lace to the floor. Damon circled my clit with his thumb, his tongue running up and down my folds, plunging into my pussy. My back arched and the impending orgasm was was threatening to break me. His mouth took over for his thumb sucking on the bundle of nerves and he inserted two fingers in to my pussy working a good pace. I could feel my heart beating in my whole body, I clutched the sheets above my head, "Oh Fuck Yes." I screamed out as my orgasm rocked through me.

Damon gave me little time to recover, he picked me up flipping me so my stomach was on the bed and my feet on the floor. He rubbed his dick along my folds, squeezing my hips as he entered me. I moaned as I felt him bottom out. I propped myself up on my forearms to help him get the best angle, he stared moving slowly pulling almost all the way out before sliding back, "Faster Damon," I begged. He sped up his pace snaking his hand under me finding my clit. Damon pounded into me I buried my head in the blankets moaning, every nerve ending on fire. Damon quickly pulled out and moved us so I was on top I didn't waste a second as I impaled myself on his dick. He groped my breast pinching my nipples in between his fingers, his hips bucking up to meet mine. He bit into his wrist holding it up to me as he wrapped his hand around mine bringing it to his lips, his fangs pierced through the thin skin. I felt the blood leaving my body and let the taste of Damon wash over my tongue, I felt my pussy contract around his dick. I let his arm fall as I threw my head back my orgasm rocking every fiber of my being, Damon moaned out underneath me as he reached his own release. I fell forward my head on his chest, "Best surprise EVER!" I said quietly.

Once I'd caught my breath I climbed off Damon and the bed, I picked up my shredded underwear, "You packed me clothes I assume? Unless you whole surprise was sex in a hotel room."

"The duffel bag, don't touch the other one." He said rolling over watching me as I walked towards the bags.

I laid my hand on the forbidden bag out of spite, smirking as I looked over at him. I turned my attention to the duffel digging through it, "Damon _Fucking_ Salvatore!"

"That's not my middle name." he replied pulling his jeans back on.

"I think you forgot something." I said turning around.

"And what would that be?" A grin flashed across his face signaling he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You seriously packed me _zero_ panties?" I said pulling my shorts back on angrily.

"They get in the way." He said with a wink.

"Well for future reference I'm a _big _fan."

"I'll take that into consideration for next time." He said walking over and handing me my shirt.

"Wana make it up to me? I'm _starving!"_

The hotel we were staying at was right downtown so everything we could need was in walking distance. We'd stopped at a cafe and then found a bench on the canal walk to eat.

"So if vamperisim will bring back your memories, why don't you just let me turn you?" Damon asked.

I chocked on the bite I'd just taken, "That's not why you brought me here is it?"

"What? No!" His tone was so serious you'd think I'd slapped him, "I'm just curious."

"Because, I'm going to get hit with every memory from birth to well, my _first_ death, with those memories come feelings I'd experience at vampire magnitude, all at once." I shifted a little, "It's a lot to handle all at once."

"Well your journals don't have anything too traumatic so there's that."

"Yeah about that." I dug in my bag pulling out a small brown leather book. "I found this after the accident. It was a second journal I'd kept for about 6 months before hand, I don't think anyone but me and well now you even knows it exists." I handed it to him he started to open it but I put my hand on it to close it, "Not here, don't read it until we get home. Please?"

He put the journal in his jacket pocket, "You just carry it around with you?"

"I've been bouncing back and forth on giving that to you for like a week now." I took a deep breath, "Ok enough about all that. Aren't we supposed to be having a supernatural free day?"

"You're right." He wrapped his arm over my shoulder pulling me to him and kissed me on the top of the head.

We wandered around for a while before Damon mentioned we needed to head back so I could get ready for the second part of my suprise. We were only a couple blocks from the hotel when something in a store window caught my eye, I stopped staring into the window at a display of shoes.

"Whatcha looking at?" Damon asked.

"The most beautiful pair of converse I've ever seen." I said still starring at the plum pair.

"Come on." He said rolling his eyes, "I've seen your closet you have like 10 pairs of those, not to mention the pair your wearing."

"Ok number one no judgement coming from the guy who has shit in his house I'm not even allowed to _touch. _Number two, no one asked _you _to buy them." I said smirking and turned to walk to the door sticking my tongue out at Damon before walking in. He rolled his eyes when I walked out wearing the new pair with my old ones in the bag as we finished heading to the hotel.

Damon said he needed to run an errand while we were here but he'd be back shortly, he'd laid the forbidden garment bag on the bed letting me know it held my outfit for tonight. I decided to save it until after I'd gotten out of the shower. I was standing in front of the mirror, wrapped in a towel, finishing up curling my hair when I noticed Damon leaning on the door frame.

"I didn't hear you come back." I said looking at his reflection.

"I'm sneaky like that. As nice as that towel looks on you I don't think it's what I packed." He said smirking stepping towards me.

I set the curling iron down as he wrapped his arms around me, he started kissing down my neck, "Could have been. You obviously weren't thinking clearly when you packed." I said closing my eyes.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Believe me I was thinking _very _clearly." He pulled his arms away bringing me back to the present, "Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, I just have to get dressed." I said pouting at the lack of contact.

I walked out into the bedroom and unzipped the bag _You've got to be kidding me. _The dress was gorgeous it was black with slightly lighter lace all throughout, with short sleeves and short v neckline. I pulled the dress out of the bag and stepped into it, I turned my back to Damon, "Zip me up?" I said looking over my shoulder and smiling.

He trailed his fingers up and down my bare back cause of an involuntary shiver, I heard him let out a small chuckle as he pulled up the zipper. The dress thankfully came to just above my knee the skirt of it flowed out while the rest cling to my body. "It's beautiful." I said smiling.

"Can't forget shoes." He said holding up a box I'd seen in the bigger duffel earlier.

I opened the box seeing a pair of black flats, "Oh thank god."

"What?" He asked.

"I was half scared with as nice as this dress is there would be some ridiculous heels to go with it."

"Nope thought this through." He replied.

I watched Damon get dressed the two of us honestly looked like we were going to a funeral considering his black button up shirt and black dress pants. "How fancy is this place we're going."

"Like halfway fancy and after that no class at all." He winked.

The restaurant was on the same block as the hotel, when we walked in I noted to myself that I needed to have a talk with Damon about the meaning of halfway fancy. Damon had compelled the waiter not to card me so I could drink with dinner, which consisted of the best steak I'd ever eaten. We were almost done when Damon pulled a box out of his pocket, "So my errand earlier, I got you something." He pushed the small box across the table. I opened it up not knowing exactly what to expect, "My bracelet?" I said looking up.

"I had my witch _friend_ make you another one, same rules apply you're the only one who can break it and the only one who can take it off."

"Trying to get me off my non conventional creamer?" I asked laughing holding out my wrist and the bracelet so Damon could tie it on.

"Nope," he lowered his voice, "it's kind of a turn on."

I felt myself blush, Damon got up from the table holding out his hand, "Ready for the big finish?" I nodded and followed him out. Once we were out on the street Damon threw his jacket over my shoulders and took my hand leading me down the street. "It's weird that I drink your blood as often as I do isn't it?"

"Not to me, I will say I've never seen a human actually enjoy it as much as you seem to."

"Maybe it's something to do with what Bonnie said us being bonded. It's like you're a drug I can't seem to get enough of."

Damon laughed and stopped walking, "We're here." He said stopping in front of a bar.

"They aren't going to let me-" I started, Damon raised his eyebrow at me, "ha never mind, compel away." I said motioning towards the door. He walked up to the man controlling who came in and locked eyes with him, I wasn't sure what he said but after a couple of seconds Damon signaled me to follow him inside. The bar was dimly lit a DJ playing some pop/rock music through the speakers. We walked over to the bar and Damon ordered two shots pushing one to me, "Planning on getting me drunk and taking advantage of me?" I said tilting the shot back.

"Yup." He said popping the p and then taking his own shot.

"Well in that case." I said signaling for two more shots.

Damon pulled me to the dance floor after we finished our drinks, the DJ started playing a slow song Damon took full advantage, pulling me close his hands on my waist and my arms around his neck. "I really like this dress." He said in my ear as one of his hands slid down grabbing my ass.

"Does that mean you're not going to rip it off me." I said into the crook of his neck

"That depends on you."

"Challenge accepted." I ran my tongue up his neck and nibbled his ear.

When the song ended Damon grabbed us a couple more drinks, I was clearly tipsy already but took the drinks excited for the rest of our night. Damon kept me on the dance floor claiming the dancing would help burn off the alcohol, not that it stopped him from bringing me more. A bass filled dance song came on Damon turned me around and ran his hands down my body pulling me close to him. About halfway though the song I needed to see him, I turned around and locked my eyes with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me crashing my lips on his, our tongues fought for dominance. Between the alcohol the kiss and the dirty dancing we'd been doing I was unbelievably turned on. Damon's hand ran down my side finding my ass and squeezing it again.

"I need you." I moaned against his mouth, thankful for his vampire hearing since no normal person would have heard that over the music.

Damon pulled me off the dance floor and into a bathroom locking the door behind us. He lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist pinning me to the wall, kissing me. I moaned as his lips moved down my neck, the bulge in his pants steadily getting bigger. One of his hands slipped up my thigh and under my dress, rubbing his thumb in circles on my clit, "See I told you panties would get in the way." He purred in my ear before dragging his blunt teeth down my neck. He slipped two fingers in my pussy causing me to shudder, he moved us so I was sitting on the sink, quickly moving his head under my dress letting his mouth take over for his thumb. His tongue swirled around the sensitive nub causing me to cry out, hoping the loud music outside was loud enough to drown it out. I felt white hot heat in my core as his fingers continued their glorious assault, "oh... fuck... yes.. don't... stop." I panted out. He flicked his tongue over my clit and sped up his fingers, my body went ridged and I screamed out his name as my orgasm washed over me.

I was dizzy probably from lack of oxygen as Damon emerged from under my dress, a smile plastered on his face. He undid his pants letting them slid down his hips just enough, he lined himself up and filled me to the hilt. Lifting me up of the counter spinning us around so I was back against the wall, I kissed down his neck and noticed I could see us in the mirror. I was fixated on it, if it was possible I was turned on even more. Damon seemed to notice and turned his head quickly not slowing down, seeing what I was looking at he smirked, "You like that?" whispered in my ear, at this point all I could do was nod and moan, "Wait till we get home." He said before crashing his lips on mine and speeding up. My legs tightened around his waist and my fingers dug into his shoulders. His thumb found its way back to my clit, the sensations sending shockwaves though my body. Damon buried his face in my neck, I moaned as he sucked at my pulse point, "Fuck yes." I yelled as I fell over the edge. Damon groaned into my neck cuming right behind me.

I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and he set me down gently, he pressed his forehead to mine, "Still hate surprises?" He asked.

"Nope." I said smiling, I kissed him quickly, "I'm going to get cleaned up and act like we weren't just doing what we were doing, I'll meet you out there." He nodded straightening himself up before walking out.

I'd taken a few minutes in the bathroom and then quickly found Damon at the bar, we drank and danced for maybe another hour before I'd finally had enough. Damon had successfully gotten me_ drunk. _He once again threw his jacket over me and steered me back towards the hotel, unfortunately I kept stepping / tripping out of my shoes, about three blocks left in our walk Damon finally had enough. He scooped me up bride style carrying me the rest of the way, "We are going to have to build your tolerance up for next time." He said

"I'm a pot head, thisss is not my normal." I replied.

**Damon's pov**

In hindsight I probably should have cut Alexis off after our little adventure in the bathroom but I didn't and now here she is half asleep and fully drunk in my arms, not that I'm complaining. When the elevator doors opened I leaned down kissing her on the forehead, "We're back." I said softly. She opened her eyes and I set her down, watching her as she kicked off her shoes laying my jacket across one of the couches, walking into the bedroom.

I listened as she changed and laid down it wouldn't take long and she'd be completely asleep. I walked over to my jacket pulling out the journal she'd handed me earlier, I flipped open the cover.

_The ramblings of Alexis Leigh_

"Don't read that _here." _I heard Alexis yell from the bed room.

_Damn witches, _I chucked to myself before going and joining Alexis in bed.

**I hope you guys enjoyed I figured Damon and Alexis needed a date lol don't forget to leave me a review :) **


	31. 31

**I had several reviews for the last chapter and I wanted to say thank you so much. I hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to review :) I only own my oc**

"Who do I need to kill first." I vaguely heard Damon's voice.

"What?" I mumbled pulling my head off the pillow looking at the clock. "Damon it's 6:30 in the morning, go away."

"I finished the journal." He said pulling it out of his jacket and tossing it between us on the bed.

I rolled over and sat up, "Already?"

"Started after I dropped you off yesterday, I actually finished it last night but I figured you'd be sleeping."

"I _was _sleeping." I rubbed my face, "And we're not killing anyone, I don't need revenge I don't need pity I need to deal with it as a human."

"Well, then let's get to it."

"We will, me and Bonnie spent all day yesterday going over what we thought triggered the memories that I've already gotten."

"And what's that."

"Exhaustion, magically seems to be the most effective but lack of sleep and stress seem to work too."

"Why did you involve judgy?"

"Because they way we're doing this trying, to pick and choose, it's a cheat my magic won't allow it, Bonnie's will."

"Do you trust her?"

"Oddly yes, I literally spent _all day_ with her yesterday my ring stayed blue. We're going to use a sleeping spell linked to a candle, blow the candle out I wake up."

"This has bad idea written all over it." He said rolling his eyes.

"It's that or dose me, so pick your battles."

"Those can't be the only two options."

"There the only two that'll cause the effect we need, I'm going to Bonnie's later so we can test it out. You can come if you promise to behave." I moved down laying my head back on the pillow, "Now, seriously I'm going back to sleep."

"_Behave, fat chance of that." _I heard him mutter as he got off the bed and with a _whoosh, _he was gone.

I'd woken up again a couple hours later, showered and headed to Bonnie's. I had texted Damon asking if he wanted to meet me and got a big fat Nope in response.

I walked up the familiar steps of Sheila's house and knocked on the door. Bonnie opened it and waved me inside, she already had everything set up. "Is Damon coming?" She asked.

"Nope, he doesn't get why I included you in this. My guess is he's currently pouting."

"We can wait, you'll be all alone in there I'll have to concentrate on keeping your subconscious open."

I sighed and rubbed my face, "No, I'll be fine."

I sat on the floor and Bonnie arranged some cushions behind me, while I lit a candle and placed it in front of us. Once she'd finished she sat in the other side, "Hand." She said. I laid my hand in hers and she placed a small cut. I watched a few drops ooze out and drip over the candle flame. "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head, Bonnie closed her eyes and started muttering the spell, I felt my eyes get heavy as the flame from the candle shot up. My eyes closed and I felt my head hit the cushions behind me, when I opened my eyes again I was literally nowhere. Blackness all around me the floor I was standing on looked like I'd just fall into a bottomless pit at any second. I could hear Bonnie telling me to concentrate sowhere off in the distance, I tried to focus on the night in the woods when everything went to shit. A bright white light engulfed the area I was in I started to feel excited it was working but that excitement was short lived. It was working just not the way we'd planned, it was chaos, everything was out of order, and moving very fast almost as if someone was playing a home movie on fast forward.

"ALEXIS!" I heard Bonnie shout.

I sat up with a gasp, I could smell the smoke from the candle being extinguished.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I couldn't control what I was seeing, it was just flashes. Why did you pull me out so fast?"

"Alexis, it's been an hour. You stopped breathing, your nose started bleeding."

I touched my fingers to my face, pulling them back and seeing red, "I can't anchor myself while you're channeling me."

"And I can't open your mind without that channel." Bonnie replied handing me a wet towel.

"Well, shit." I stood up a little wobbly.

"Let's go get something to eat and figure it out."

**Damon's Pov**

_Behave, _I thought to myself for the fifteenth time since I'd started drinking _I'll behave right here at this bar. _ I'd just recently joined Ric at the gill, he'd been babbling on about Jenna I wasn't really listening. I heard the bell above the door signaling someone new had just walked in, I smelled her before I heard her. She was talking to Bonnie about finding them a booth while she cleaned up. I watched her rush past the bar not even looking in my direction.

"I'll be right back." I said to a Ric who seemed too lost in his drink to notice.

"You look like shit." I said stepping into the bathroom, she did she was pale, her eyes were bloodshot and I could smell fresh blood but I didn't see any marks on her.

"You sure know what the ladies wana hear." She said before splashing water on her face.

"Didn't go so well hu?"

"Obviously." She sighed and wiped her face off before turning around and facing me, "It worked, just not how we expected. We're not strong enough."

"What's your plan now?" I asked taking a step towards her.

"We don't have one, I can't try again today we had some _unforeseen _complications."

"What kind of complications?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing I'm fine." She said stepping around me grabbing the door handle.

"Liar." I slapped my hand on the door preventing it from opening.

"Damon." She pulled at the door to no avail, I wasn't letting her leave and she was clearly done talking.

I bit into my hand, holding it out to her. She gave me a face but took it, I watched the color flow back into her cheeks. She let go of my hand and I opened the door, "Now you can go."

She walked past me, "Ass." I heard her mumble as she walked back to Bonnie, I laughed to myself as I went back and joined Ric.

**Alexis's Pov**

"Wow, you look good for someone who almost died a half hour ago." Bonnie said as I sat down. I held my finger to my lips and pointed towards the bar, I threw some salt into the candle at the table and watched it spark.

"Ok we're good now." I said.

"He obviously knows something happened, you're healed."

"He knows." I sighed, "No details, he said it was a bad plan and his ego is big enough with out me admitting he was right. At least not until we figured out how to fix the problem we had."

Bonnie was about to say something when Damon snatched up the candle and blew it out, "I've been around a century and a half, you really don't think I'd notice a silencing spell?"

"Well maybe if you had been there instead of here being all butthurt you wouldn't need to eavesdrop." I said with a smirk.

"Butthurt? You made that up."

"All words are made up." I snapped.

"Stop!" Bonnie interjected and pointed at me, "You need him for this to work."

"Of course _that's _the problem." I said scooting over for Damon to sit down.

"You cut me out of your plan." Damon said taking the hint and sitting next to me.

"No I didn't, we just added to it. You cut yourself out."

"Well what do you need me for?"

"Bonnie can't dive into my subconscious and help me focus, I just got random bits and pieces being by myself I couldn't call anything specific forward. Wana help be the tour guide in my head?" Damon's answer had to wait while our waitress dropped off food to me and Bonnie.

"So what do you need to try again?"

"I need sleep, and this cheeseburger." I said looking at Bonnie who agreed, "We can try again tomorrow."

"No can do pidgin, BBQ at the Gilbert house tomorrow, remember? Operation is Mason Lockwood a werewolf?" Damon said throwing his arm over me.

"Stop calling me that!" I growled.

"After then? We can all meet at the boarding house." Bonnie suggested.

"Works for me." I looked to Damon who nodded his head.

The next day I was standing in the kitchen helping chop vegetables for a salad when Elena walked in talking with Jenna, "Thanks for letting Caroline come today, her and Matt are having some issues and she's just been really down lately."

"He's not the plus one I'm worried about." Jenna replied but turned to me, "What do you see in Damon anyway?"

"He supplies me with ample amounts of caffeine and I mean have you _seen _him?" I replied, "Wait, Caroline is going to be here?"

"Yeah is that a problem?" Elena asked

"Only the fact that I hate her."

Jenna went to say something but was interrupted by Mason walking in, "HEY! Time to start the party I found the shot glasses."

"And that's my cue to leave," Elena said walking back out of the kitchen.

"You're here ten minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at a pep rally." Jenna said laughing.

"Yeah but I didn't have to swipe this bottle from my old man." Mason replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen my role models." I said cutting in.

Jenna gave me a look as Alaric walked in, "Hey I like you, brought the good stuff I see." He said setting a plate of food down.

"I'm just glad to get invited." Mason replied.

"Yeah man, I figured the best way to dig up dirt on Jenna is to talk to her high school friends."

"Oh I've got dirt!" Mason finished pouring shots.

"Hey, I have no dirt just dirty shame." Jenna laughed as the 3 of them lifted their shots.

"To dirty shame." Alaric toasted and the clinked glasses and drank their shots.

"Looks like I'm right on time." Damon said walking into the kitchen and setting down 2 boxes.

"Hey, Damon I'll get you a glass." Alaric offered.

Jenna walked over to Damon handing her his glass, "You can have mine." She turned around and walked over to me half whispering, "Since Caroline is here, if you wana sneak off during game time I will _not _come looked for you."

"And That right there is why you're my favorite." I said smiling as her and Alaric walked away.

"Ouch, I thought I was your favorite." Damon said handing me a coffee cup.

"It's a back and forth race and _you _just pulled ahead." I said taking a sip.

Mason spoke up, "Hey I don't think we've met I'm Mason Lockwood."

"Damon Salvatore." Damon shook his hand.

"Yeah I know I've heard great things."

"Really? Cause I'm kind of a dick." Damon said smirking.

"He really is though." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. I opened the door and stepped out, the sound of Caroline's voice made me almost turn around but I decided I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of running me off in my own house.

"Seriously Elena your a constant temptation for Stefan, that's why I had to break up with Matt. You know what I'm talking about don't you Alexis? Or maybe you don't it's probably easier to control if you have a living juice box around all the time."

"Caroline!" Elena scolded.

_Should have just gone back inside. _I whipped around facing Caroline and caught her in a migraine spell, she held the sides of her head, "Listen here Caroline, you may be a vampire now but let's get this straight I am _not afraid _of you." I let her out of the spell, "Keep my name out of your mouth."

Damon walked outside, "Hey foods ready." He looked between me and Caroline who were giving each other a death stare. She broke first standing up and heading inside with Elena following behind her. I turned and stepped off the porch heading to my truck, Damon stopped me as I was reaching into the wheel well, "Where are you going?"

"I'm bailing." I said pulling out the hide a key, "I thought I could handle her being here but I can't. I'm just going to go hang out at the boarding house if that's ok with you."

"It is but I'd prefer if you didn't, Kathrine's there."

"Excuse me?"

"Stefan texted me, apparently she snuck in this morning. He vervained her and has her in the basement."

"So that's out, wait what about tonight?" I said putting the key back.

"Two witches and a vampire she's not going to mess with us."

"You're sure?" I asked.

"You scared?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I can't be, remember?"

"Oh I absolutely do just checking." He threw his arm around my shoulder, "Come on let's go make wolf jokes at Mason's expense." I reluctantly let him lead me back into the house.

After we'd all eaten and the "adults" finished off a bottle of tequila I snuck outside, "And where do you think you're going?" I heard Damon behind me.

"Jenna all but said if you don't kill Caroline I'll pretend I don't notice when you go smoke a joint in the back yard." I said reaching the far end of the yard settling under a tree.

"Sounds like great guardianship."

"Well I'm not exactly a textbook situation." I flicked my lighter a couple times before lighting the joint and blew out a puff of smoke, "It's hard for her, according to Elena I was her favorite, so she has all these epic memories of us and I've got what? A couple recently discovered lake trips and a birthday party?. I'm, _complicated."_

"You said it." He laughed, and I rolled my eyes, "You're really going to leave me inside playing games by myself?"

"Yup, I A. I hate party games and B. I just don't have it in me to play nice with someone who just called me a juice box."

"Is that what the stare down was about earlier?"

"Yes, I know it's not true but I kinda lost it on the porch and Elena still won't let anyone tell Jenna anything so I can't really take the chance of a repeat performance during Pictionary."

"Fine, you owe me." He said as he turned to walk inside.

"No I don't this little party was _your _idea."

A little while later I was in the kitchen laughing to myself so far Damon had magically gotten to draw; Werewolves in London, wolf man and if I had to take a guess his current creation was Dances with Wolves. Yep Mason guesses correctly.

"Not exactly subtle is he?" Elena asked walking into the kitchen.

"Damon? No, definitely not one of his strong suits."

Elena started pulling out plates as Damon walked into the kitchen picking up the smaller of the 2 boxes off the counter, "Since you're weird and don't like peach cobbler." He set the box in my hand I opened it up to see a chocolate cupcake.

"You've pulled _way _ahead in the race for my favorite person." I said smirking.

Jenna walked through the door way, "There you guys went." She walked over to me peeking over my shoulder, "Whatcha got there?"

"Mine." I said turning away from her, "Go away you guys have nasty peach cobbler."

Jenna laughed as I walked away to grab a fork, "This is fun."

"Thanks for inviting me." Damon said.

"I didn't really have a choice between Ric and Alexis I was strong armed." She replied.

"Come on I'm not _that_ bad."

"You've never dated you, I however have dated tons of yous. I stand by what I said you hurt her.."

"You'll be first in line to kick my ass." Damon finished for Jenna.

"Second." I piped up.

"Who's first?" Damon asked.

"Me. Duh." I said taking a seat at the table, everyone else walked into the He kitchen and took a seat, Jenna set the cobbler on the table. Damon grabbed the silver cake knife and passed it and the cobbler to Mason, "Why don't you start us off."

"I'd be glad to." Mason looked at the knife before digging his hand in, "What can I say I'm an animal." He laughed dropping a piece of dessert on his plate.

"Another reason why I'm glad I have my own treat." I laughed seeing the shocked look on Damon's face. Alaric tried to draw attention away and spoke up, "So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?"

"No she was too caught up in Logan Fell land." He replied.

"That was my first mistake, Mason was a catch had girls lining up." Jenna said.

"Really?" Damon smirked, "I'd picture you as more of a lone wolf."

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason retorted.

I nearly choked on my cupcake. Elena and Caroline had finished quickly and walked out on to the porch, Jenna and Rick had gone into the living room to clean up, leaving Mason, Damon and I in the kitchen. "Looks like Jenna is setting up guitar hero might be time to mutiny." Mason said looking at Damon. I started clearing some plates making it to the sink before Damon said something, "I actually like guitar hero so you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Ok man enough with the innuendoes, you're hilarious."

"Thanks." Damon replied with a smirk.

"Come on you guys don't think I know what this BBQ is really about?"

"How do you even know what I am? Your brother was completely clueless."

"It doesn't matter I'm not your enemy."

Damon went to speak up but I interrupted him, "Really could have fooled me, you broke at least 3 of my ribs and used my arm as a fucking chew toy."

"It was an accident, I can't control what happens when I shift. Looks like you healed up pretty well." Mason's tone was apologetic. "I couldn't chain myself up in time."

"What there's no obeisance school for werewolves?"

"Look let's not dig up some billion year old feude that's got nothing to do with us."

"So what _are_ you doing here?" Damon asked.

"My brother died, my nephew lost his dad, I'm just here to help my family. Truce." Mason held out his hand and Damon shook it, Mason walked out of the room to talk to Jenna and Ric.

"You trust him?" I asked setting some dishes in the sink.

"Nope." He replied.

"Me neither." I held up my hand showing the stone in my ring had turned black.

Damon now knowing Mason was a werewolf decided to ambush him outside the grill. "Stay in the car." He said as he pulled into a spot and turned the car off.

"Fine." I said.

"Really?" Damon looked at me confused, "No arguments?"

"Nope, just yell when you start getting your ass kicked." I smirked.

Damon rolled his eyes as he got out of the car shutting the door behind him. He walked up to Mason I couldn't really hear what they were saying, suddenly Damon was a blur when he backed out one of the knives from the silver set was sticking out of Mason's chest. When Mason pulled it out with ease I got out of the car. Damon backed up as mason spoke, "You know I'm pretty sure werewolves started the whole silver myth for times like these." He stepped towards Damon, I caught him in a migraine spell. Mason fell to his knees, "I knew there was a witch in the woods." He grunted out. I let him out of the spell, pulling at Damon's hand.

"You two just made an enemy." Mason said getting up and getting in his truck.

"Come on we need to go Bonnie's going to be at the boarding house soon." I pulled at his arm again.

He growled in Mason's direction and let me lead him back to the car. As we were leaving I saw Stefan and Elena walk in to the Grill, "Guess hes done dealing with Kathrine?" I asked.

"She gave him the slip about twenty minutes ago. Elena found him in the basement." He said as he started the ignition.

"So the bitch roams free again." I groaned earning a small smile from a very aggravated Damon.

Once we pulled up to the boarding house Bonnie's Prius was already sitting in the driveway, she got out of her car as we walked up to the door, "You got everything?" I asked.

"I've got the candle and you've got blood to spare so as long as Damon's got something soft for you to land on I guess we're all set."

"I think we should do this in the library." I said walking in that direction Damon and Bonnie followed behind me, we set everything up and sat just as we had yesterday only this time Damon was next to me.

"So how does this work?" He asked.

"We set up the candle, I say the sleeping spell, once she's passed out I'll say the spell to open up her subconscious and then you do whatever it is you do to get in her head. Theoretically with you anchoring her she should be able to call up whatever she wants." Bonnie replied, she lit the candle and looked at me, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I replied sticking out my hand over the candle. Bonnie cut into my hand and a few small drops fell into the candle, I watched the cut heal shortly after. She recited the spell and I was off to nowhere.

"Wow it really is empty here." I hear Damon's voice behind me.

"Ever the comedian." I said rolling my eyes. I needed to focus I took a deep breath and did just that, the room started to light up this time it was met with a feeling of discouragement afraid our plan still wasn't working. I heard Caroline's voice, _"I thought we were supposed to be friends_."

"Holy shit it worked." I said in awe to Damon.

_"Caroline we are friends and if you really think I'd go behind your back-" _

_"There's no think to it Alexis, you did it, you slept with Nathan why else would he be telling everyone you did."_

_"I DID NOT!"_

_I watched as Caroline pushed memory me a couple times the both of us still screaming at each other as other party goers gathered around. Memory me had finally had enough she cocked her fist back and punched Caroline in the nose. Flashes of me being arrested by Liz and spending the night in jail to "scare me"_.

"Liz arrested you?" Damon asked.

"I broke her perfect daughters nose." I shrugged.

_The scene changed from the woods to school, Caroline had taken her locker decorating skills to a whole new level. Spray painted across the front in giant red letters WHORE, streamers glitter the whole nine yards. The inside full of hateful words written in sharpie, I watched as people whispered about me in the hall all because of a rumor Caroline let spiral out of control_.

"That went on for _months,"_ I said leaning against Damon.

_We were in my room now I tink noise coming from the window, memory me rolled of the bed and peaked her head out, "Let's go hermit." I could hear Izzy's familiar voice. "We're going to the Duke party__."_

_"No, for 1 I'm grounded, for 2 I'm a pariah, I'm going to stay here and mope."_

_"Alexis Gilbert, Your parents are at a founders party and are going to be gone till god knows when. So get your ass down here before I climb up there and drag you down. I'll kick Caroline's ass myself if she needs it."_

"Well this almost makes me like her." Damon said referring to Izzy.

"She has her moments."

_Past me climbed out the window and down the tree meeting Izzy in the ground below the yard melted away and we were back in the woods. They looked like they were having a good time, until Tyler walked up_, "_Alexis we need to talk."_

_"Back off Lockwood." Izzy sneered._

_"We don't need to do anything we broke up remember?" Past me jumped in._

I heard Damon gag.

"You fucked Caroline you have no room to judge." I said

_"Seriously Alexis." Tyler bear begged._

_"Fine." Past me handed Izzy a cup and walked further into the woods with Tyler. They stopped just far enough the part noise was barely audible, "What, Tyler?" She turned around to face him. Tyler didn't say anything at first he just stared at her, "Earth to Tyler." She waved her hand in front of his face. Tyler grabbed one of her hands and then the other and slammed her up against a tree, "Ow fuck Tyler what the hell?"_

_"So what your too good to fuck me in the woods but Nathan Bradley is fine?" He was holding her against the tree._

Damon growled behind me.

_"Oh god not you too." She tried to push him off, "For your information I'm too good to fuck anyone in the woods. Seriously let go your hurting me."_

_Tyler tried to kiss her but she turned her face and pushed against him, he pulled at her shirt, she took the momentary distraction and head butted him.Tyler staggered backward and past me took off towards the party, she didn't make it very far when Tyler jerked her arm back and punched her in the face sending her to the ground before he took off. A few minutes passed before Izzy ventured into the woods finding past me unconscious. Flashes of a short hospital visit and talking to the police popped up before we were in the kitchen past me sitting with my parents._

_"_He broke broke 3 of my teeth and just left me there." I said quietly, I could feel the spell taking it toll on me but I didn't want to quit.

"I told you I'd kill him for you." Damon said clearly angry.

"And I told you I don't need revenge, I need to deal with it."

"And me ripping out his spleen wouldn't do that for you?"

"You can survive without a spleen now shh, I need to concentrate." I said as the scene before us was starting to get fuzzy.

_Grayson was talking while Miranda stood in the corner, "Now we've talked with the Lockwoods they have agreed not to press charges but they have a condition."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me! He knocked me unconscious because I wouldn't sleep with him and I have conditions?" A very enraged past me yelled._

_"Watch your mouth. They are saying you started it Alexis, and thanks to your little stunt last week with Caroline it's his word over yours and you don't look very good. Me and your mother signed a non disclosure agreement this is the last time this incident will be brought up, your sister doesn't even know and she doesn't need to understood?"_

_"No I don't understand! I'm your daughter and you're just going to let him get away with it?" She stopped for a second, "How much did they offer you?"_

_"Excuse me?" Grayson asked._

_"How much is my silence worth? We all know this isn't the first time he's gotten off scott free for something that wouldn't look good for a founding family member."_

_"That's enough!" Grayson yelled, "This discussion is over."_

_"Yeah it fucking is." She brushed past her parents and out the front door._

"Fifty grand." I said, "I don't know why I know that but I do. Everyone has a price." I said as the memory faded into the next one, Damon didn't say anything just wrapped his arm around me.

_"I think you'd be the only one that would miss me Iz." Past me was walking on the barricade of the Wickery Bridge._

_"You're high, people would miss you." Izzy replied passing a joint up to past me._

_"Who? Elena won't speak to me neither will anyone at school. My parents made a quick buck over the worst night of my life." She looked down over the railing and climbed up, "From this hight I'd probably end up about 8 feet down before buoyancy took over."_

_"Well see it's a bad plan wouldn't kill you. Besides then what would I do on my weekends home."_

_"It would right here." She said walking to the middle of the bridge, "There are pieces of the old bridge down there, hit one of those boom instant death."_

_"Now your high _and_ morbid."_

"You really though that out." Damon said.

"I was miserable."

More memories past consisting of past me partying too hard and Caroline's never ending psychological torture, arguments with my parents about sneaking out and skipping classes.

"Hmm." Damon muttered as the bridge appeared again.

"What Hmm?"

"You'll see."

_Past me was standing in the middle of the bridge all alone, she stepped up on the concrete barrier and looked down tears in her eyes._

"This was two weeks before my parents died." I said.

_"Whatcha doing?" Damon's voice rang out in front of me. Past me slipped when he startled her, Damon vamped over and grabbed her hand pulling her safely back to the pavement._

_"How did you do that." She said backing away scared._

_"Don't worry about it, just know that you don't need to be scared."_

"You're compelling me?" I said to my Damon.

"I was going to eat you." He said with a smirk.

"Seriously?"

"No."

_"So what is so bad you think going for a swim is going to fix it?" Memory Damon asked._

_"Teen drama, parental bullshit." Past me replied wiping her face. _

_"Well personally that sounds like a terrible reason. Damon." He held out his hand._

_"Izzy." She lied._

"You gave me a fake name." Damon chuckled.

"Umm yeah random dude comes out of nowhere you give them a fake name when they ask."

_They talked for a few minutes before Damon stared into past me's eyes, "You came out her to the bridge and thought about jumping, and then you thought about all the things that are waiting for you outside of this town and changed your mind. You're going to fix what deserves fixing and forget what's not. You're going to forget you met me and you're never, ever going to let someone make you feel like you're not worth it ever again."_

"Tell Bonnie to blow out the candle." I said to my Damon as everything started to go black again.

My eyes fluttered open, Damon helped me sit up, "You're not going to slap me again are you?"

"No you're safe." I could taste a little blood in my mouth which meant my nose was bleeding, "How long was I out Bonnie?"

"About and hour and a half, I was worried I'd have to stop before you." Bonnie replied packing up her candle and books.

"Can I hold that knife, I have a theory and I'd like to test it." She handed it to me, Damon looked at me confused. I dragged the blade across my hand and watched as it didn't heal.

"What the hell?" Damon asked confused.

"I burned through the vampire blood thats why I didn't tire out as fast."

"Makes sense Elementals prefer the company of vampires, does your book ever elaborate why?" Bonnie asked.

I shook my head and looked at Damon, "You're the first one I've ever met." He said.

Bonnie finished packing up her stuff and left leaving me and Damon in the library. I hadn't moved, too lost in thought I was feeling every emotion connected with the memories I'd just seen.

Damon cleared his throat breaking out of my daze, "What can I do?" He asked with concern.

I got up without a word and walked upstairs, Damon followed me finding me in his room rolling a joint. He waited till I finished and took it out of my hands setting it down and spinning me around to face him, "Hey, talk to me."

"I don't wana talk, I wana scream, hit things, break shit, tie Caroline up in your basement and do cruel and violent things to her till she breaks."

"Well that escalated quickly."

"This is exactly why I needed to do this now as a human because it's taking all my self control to not just break down right now." I shrugged Damon's hands of my shoulders and grabbed my joint walking past him to the balcony.

He followed me out, I finally broke the silence, "So were you really going to eat me?"

"Yes."

I looked at him shocked, "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know, you slipped and I caught you. When I pulled you back to the pavement and got a real look at you something came over me, I couldn't do it. Pretty impressive as my humanity was off."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I honestly forgot I guess, I tend not to revisit those memories."

"Thank you, I went home that night and semi made up with Elena. I remembered after I woke up, I don't know why but it just came to me. It's like stuff connected to those big memories filled in."

"It was the first but definitely not the last time I saved your life." He laughed.

"What were you even doing here?" I asked.

"Spying on my brother."

"Why was your humanity off?"

"Because."

"You literally had front row seats to a pretty low point in my life and all I get is _because_." I huffed.

"I didn't say it was fair." He sighed, "Thats is a story for another time."

**I hope the memory sequence was easy enough to understand. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	32. 32

**I only own my oc I hope you guys enjoy :) **

I woke up the next morning in Damon's bed, sprawled out in the same clothes I'd been wearing the night before. My book still open next to me, I must have fallen asleep reading. I rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty, the shower wasn't running so Damon wasn't in the bathroom. I got changed and walked downstairs, I walked into the kitchen Damon was pouring coffee and there was a plate full of food on the counter.

"Morning, I was going to bring this up to you." He said smiling.

"You cooked? Should I be scared?"

"It's eggs and toast you can't _really_ fuck that up."

"Well the thought is appreciated." I said grabbing the plate and sitting at the table. Damon sat down as Stefan walked in, " How was your chat with Kathrine?" I asked.

"Informative." Stefan replied.

"Care to share little brother?"

"She knew about the werewolves in 1864, said the gene runs in the Lockwood family, she had some kind of leverage against them but wouldn't tell me what." He paused for a second, "She wants me and Elena to break up."

"Wow petty much." I said.

"We think Caroline's is spying for her, we fake broke up at the grill last night hoping she would run back to Kathrine with her new wealth of information."

"Does this mean I can kill her _now?"_ Damon asked.

"No, uh uh, if anyone gets to kill Caroline it's me." I said finishing my food.

"No one is killing Caroline, this isn't her fault." Stefan huffed and walked out.

"Somebody's pissy." Damon said.

"I mean can you blame him? Switch it around."

"I can't cause I wouldn't fake up with you." He laughed.

I got up and put my plate in the sink, checking my phone, "I gotta go, wana give me a ride?"

"Anytime." He said winking and rushing over to me, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You know I meant the volunteer picnic right?" I said smiling. I leaned me head down kissing him, I broke away smiling, "And as always I'm running late."

"So what's 5 more minutes?" He replied kissing down my neck.

"Who are you lying to?" I released my legs, "We both know if we get stared now we'll miss the whole thing."

"I'm not seeing a downside." He smirked.

I playfully hit his chest and headed to the car.

We pulled up as mayor Lockwood was finishing her speech, "Stefan's talking to Mason." I said quietly as I got out of the car.

Damon turned around, "I'll find out what's up, probably put his hero hair on to save me."

"I'm going to find Elena, try not to kill anyone." I looked back over at Mason.

"I make absolutely no promises."

I made my way to the pavilion where Elena was working with Caroline, I put my best happy face on and walked over, "What can I help with?" I asked.

"You'd know if you were on time." Caroline sneered.

I looked around, "Well since this all volunteer I don't think we were on a strict schedule, looks like you guys are doing just fine by yourselves." I turned to walk away.

"Alexis wait. Caroline give it a rest." Elena said. "You can move those flowers in to the flower boxes."

_Thank you_ I mouthed to Elena, "Where's Jer?" I asked.

"Tyler's I think."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, if the Lockwood's were all werewolves then he didn't need to be anywhere near Tyler.

"I don't know I guess they're friends now." Elena shrugged.

"Excuse me can we get back to my problem please." Caroline pipped up tired of being ignored.

"Yes _please Caroline _regale us with all the reasons your life sucks." I said sarcastically.

Elena had been looking over across the park at Stefan. "Maybe you guys breaking up is for the best." Caroline said

"No it's not for the best, he just did it because he thinks Kathrine is going to hurt me." Elena replies sadly.

"I mean she stabbed me for like zero reasons." I said keeping up the charade that her and Stefan were really broken up.

"See, she's dangerous." The blond stated, "Maybe he has a point."

"I get he's trying to protect me but he's pushing me away and I - I just thought we were stronger then that." She stared over at Stefan again, "I'm going over there."

"Elena you probably shouldn't." Caroline called after her but she was already gone, "Why are you still pissy? I apologized."

"Cause your a crazy bitch who ruined my life." I muttered angrily moving flowers from one tray to a planter.

"Way to be dramatic."

I didn't have time to snap back since Damon walked up, "Hey, why are you being so mean to your mom?" He asked Caroline.

"Don't worry about it." She replied.

"What's going on with them?" He asked me.

"I don't know, ask the living wire tap over there, I guarantee she's been listening the whole time." I nodded my head towards Caroline.

"I have not!" She screeched, I looked past her as Elena walked away from Stefan. "Well not the whole time."

"Enlighten us Barbie." Damon said leaning on the pavilion post.

"They broke up, something about Kathrine, which happens to be what they were fighting about just now. She doesn't get how he can hate Kathrine and love her."

"I'm going to go check on her, you go smack your little brother around a little." I said to Damon, hoping it would help keep up the ruse. Damon grabbed my arm as I went to walk away, "Stay close, I think Mason's going to pull something."

I nodded and headed off in Elena's direction Caroline following close behind, "Don't you have like an orphanage to burn down or something?" I said not looking at her.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny. Elena's my friend."

"Some friend, all you keep telling her is all the reasons it's a bad idea for her to be with Stefan. How about a little encouragement." Caroline didn't respond once we'd made it to Elena I waved my hand, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Elena," Caroline started, "Maybe it's best for right now."

"I rolled my eyes half hoping she would have taken my advice. Elena looked at Caroline with anger in her eyes, "It's not what's best!" She stopped her face softened, "I'm sorry you're just trying to be a good friend."

"No, I'm not being a very good friend." Caroline replied, I wonder if the guilt of spying for Kathrine is getting to her. She looked past Elena and saw her mom talking on the phone, "What the hell?" She brushed past Elena and walked up to her mom.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as Caroline walked back over with a sullen look on her face.

"What's going on?" Elena asked again.

"I don't know but it's big." Caroline turned and headed up the hill, "Come on, I need to to get higher so I can hear."

"Hear what?" I asked as me and Elena followed behind.

Caroline pulled her hair behind her ear and concentrated for a few minutes, me and Elena sat silent. A loud noise rang out from the woods, "What was that?" Elena asked.

I didn't need super human hearing to know it was a gunshot.

"It's Stefan and Damon." Caroline said running off towards the noise Elena and I following close behind, Caroline stopped suddenly in a clearing, crouching down she pointed out blood on a leaf, "They've been here." She said.

A branch snapped and we all turned our heads towards the noise, "What are you guys doing out here?" Mason asked stepping closer. Caroline stood up and I saw her tense.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked, taking a step back.

"Yeah I've seen him," he looked at me, "Damon too. I'd tell you where they are but I'll let your friend sniff them out. Does your mother know what you are?" He asked Caroline, "I'd be happy to tell her."

Caroline started towards him, Mason grabbed Elena, "Careful we all know how easy necks snap around here."

"I can take you." Caroline said.

"Wait." I whispered hoping werewolves didn't also have super hearing, "_Ossox." _Mason's arm that was holding Elena in place snapped back, "Now."

Caroline charged forward knocking Mason into a tree, "See told ya I could take you." She kneed him and threw him against another tree before kicking him in the stomach.

"Ok we need to go." Elena said, Caroline led the way stopping at the old Lockwood cellar. "What?" Elena asked.

"It's my mom, she's- she's killing them." Caroline looked torn.

"Come on we have to help them." I said already halfway down the stairs, Elena followed behind me.

"I can't, my mom she'll find out about me." We kept going, "Guys!"

"Stay here." I said turning to Elena_, _she rolled her eyes and brushed past me, _this must be how Damon feels all the time._ I heard the gate creak and pressed myself against the wall, "Go check that out." I heard Liz say right before a loud thud rang through the small cavern, Caroline was next to me now, "You have a plan?" She asked.

"Nope, I was just going to wing it."

Caroline rolled her eyes and zipped off, confused panicked voices filled the room, I stepped in to the main part of the cellar in time to see Caroline feeding from one of the deputies, the other had his gun drawn and pointed at her. Before I could really think I threw my arm out effectively throwing him against the wall behind him, I heard the crack as his head hit the wall.

Liz stood there frozen, Caroline stepped towards her blood all over her face, "Hi mom." Liz coward in the corner. Elena ran over to Stefan who was unconscious, Damon was trying to pull bullets out of himself I rushed over to help. Once we'd finished he dragged himself over to the deputy Caroline had turned into lunch, I walked over to the other deputy confirming my suspicions that I'd killed him. My stomach churned and I felt like I couldn't breathe, I rushed out into the hall making it to the stairs before throwing up. _I killed someone_ the thought on repeat though my head, I had tears running down my face I went to wipe them, when I looked at my hands they were covered with Damon's blood. I took a deep breath and used my shirt to wipe my face and walked back into the main room.

Damon was standing now walking towards Liz, "Now were in a pickle two dead deputies and _you." _he looked towards Liz walking up to her slowly.

"You won't tell anyone will you mom?" Caroline pleaded Liz stayed stilent, "Mom I know we don't get along but you'll do this for me right? Mom he _will _kill you."

"Then kill me." Liz shouted. Damon stalked up to her she stiffened up and pressed herself against the wall, "Just get it over with." She said.

"Oh but you were going to drag it out." Damon sneered.

"You can't kill her." I said quietly from the hall. Damon didn't look at me, he moved just a little closer to Liz.

"NO!" Elena and Caroline shouted.

"Relax no one is killing anyone," he sighed, "You're my friend." He turned to face everyone else, "We need to clean this up."

Caroline was tasked with getting a couple things for me and packing for her mom, everyone had decided locking her up until the vervain was out of her system then compelling her to forget the whole thing was best. Damon and Stefan, who wasn't a huge help, took the deputies and buried them while Elena and I kept an eye on Liz. Elena kept trying to get my attention while I stared off at the blood spot on the floor.

I felt hands on my shoulder and immediately tensed up Damon had crouched down behind me, "It's just me." He breathed in my ear, he stood up and stuck his hand out, I took it and pulled myself up. Damon turned to Elena, "Stefan's waiting outside." She nodded.

Damon led Liz to his car and I followed behind. Once we'd gotten to the house Damon broke the silence, "Go get cleaned up, I'll get her settled." I looked at my red stained hands and then looked at him and nodded.

I showered and changed making it downstairs just in time to see Caroline walking through the door, "Sorry I took so long." She said to Elena, "I wasn't sure how long she was going to be here so I wasn't sure what to pack."

"Damon said it'll take 3 days for the vervain to leave her system maybe less." Elena assured her.

Caroline held out a bag for me, "I got the stuff you asked me to bring."

"Thanks." I ran the bag to the kitchen and met them downstairs, Caroline was stopped just outside of the cell door, I didn't hear what was said but she turned around and ran off looking like she was crying, "Go." I said to Elena her and Stefan turned and followed Caroline, I pulled Liz suitcase into the cell. I didn't stay long asking out into the hall I could hear Elena and Stefan fighting I was stuck. Damon walked up, cupping my face in his hands making me look at him, "Hey, are you ok?"

"No, I killed someone today. I always knew it would be inevitable but I always figured I'd be a vampire when it happened."

Damon's arms wrapped around me and I buried my face in his chest, "Do you wana talk about it?" He asked, "I get it you know I was in a war remember?"

I shook my head no and pulled away, "Not right now." I turned and headed upstairs, Caroline and Elena were sitting on the couch, I walked through the parlor and into the next room pulling a bottle of whiskey out of a cabinet. I made sure it wasn't older then me before walking back into the parlor, "Follow me losers." I motioned them towards the kitchen and grabbed 3 glasses on my way. The both looked at each other confused but followed me. They each sat at the island counter I stood on the other side and poured the amber colored liquid equally into the three glasses and pushed on to each of them.

"I don't like bourbon." Elena said turning her nose up.

"Well good thing it's whiskey." I looked at Caroline, "Any complaints from you?"

She shook her head and tilted back the glass, I scooted the bottle towards her since she would be able to out drink us all.

"What are we doing?" Elena asked staring at her glass.

"I'm making cookies, which are going to be bitchin. And _we _are drinking." I took my shot and motioned for Caroline to pass me back the bottle, Elena still sat staring at her glass, "Just drink it, I killed someone today humor me."

She tilted her glass back and made a face, "How can you just be ok?"

"I'm absolutely not ok, I'm baking fucking cookies because if I don't focus on something I'm probably going to cry." I took my second shot and filled the glass back up.

"Well I'm afraid to go home," Caroline took the bottle back, "Kathrine's going to be there and she going to want me to tell her everything that happened today. Elena I'm sorry, I've been an awful friend."

"I know, I've known for days and as mad as I want to be at you I just can't. Who did she threaten?"

"Matt," she cried out, "She threatened Matt, why is she doing this?"

"That's the million dollar question." Elena replied as she took another drink.

"Ok Elena your turn spill." I said mixing ingredients in a bowl.

She swirled the liquid in her glass around, "Stefan wants to drink a little human blood every day to build up a tolerance. Kathrine apparently did it with vervain, he thinks he's not strong enough to protect me." Another shot down for Elena.

"You think that'll work?" I asked pulling out a cookie sheet.

"No." Elena sighed.

"Umm lane change here but how do you know where everything is?" Caroline asked.

I went to answer but Elena interrupted me, "She lives here."

"I do not, I'm just here... a lot."

"You might as well." I heard Damon's voice from the doorway, "Ypure here more then you're home." he walked over and picked the now half empty bottle up off the counter. "What's going on here?"

"Heavy teenaged drinking and stress baking." Elena answered.

"I can't believe you still do that, stress bake." Caroline laughed.

"Old habits die hard." I shrugged.

"I get the stress baking but are all _three_ of you wallowing? Why?"

"I'm a murder." I said.

"My boyfriend is a blood addict." Elena stated.

"And I've been spying for the queen vampire whore, and am now living in my hole of regret."

"Alright then." Damon took a swig out of the bottle and set it back on the counter, he looked at Elena, "Stefan didn't drink the people blood but he needs to and you know it." She nodded knowing he was right, "I'll be back in a couple hours." He kissed me on the forehead and walked back out of the kitchen.

"Where's he going?" Elena asked.

I waited until I heard the front door close to answer, "Hunting." I said simply and set a timer.

"With all the death that happened today? There's a whole freezer full of blood downstairs. You're just going to let him go?" Elena said in a shrill voice.

"Well for one I don't _let_ him do anything I'm not his mother, and for two it was my idea."

"Excuse me?"

"Because he's pissed, and not just any pissed Mason getting the jump on them today fucked a lot up. His brother almost died, Caroline and I had to kill people to save them, you almost got your neck snapped, and Liz. He's livid, so I suggested he go a couple of towns over and blow off some steam, snatch, eat, erase."

"But why?" Elena asked clearly still not getting it.

"Because he's a vampire Elena, it's what vampires do."

"Stefan doesn't." Elena said quietly.

"Well you heard Damon, maybe he should."

Elena got out of her chair, a little wobbly, "I need to go talk to Stefan." She announced as she walked out of the kitchen.

Caroline and I sat in silence until the timer went off, I pulled the cookies out setting the tray on the counter, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked finally.

"Because I know what it's like to have a horrible day and then have someone kick you while you're down." I replied.

She winced a little, "Thanks." She poured herself another drink she got up and walked out taking the bottle with her.

"I was sitting on the step out front when I heard the Camaro pull into the driveway, "I figured I'd be scraping you off the floor." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Nope, Elena went to go talk to Stefan and never came back, so they're eaither doing the dirty or he ate her. Caroline stole the bottle and fell asleep on the couch. I cleaned up my mess and took some cookies to Liz, who I'm pretty sure was _pretending_ to be asleep." I rubbed my face, "This is the first time I've just kind have done nothing since you left."

"Personally I'm surprise Caroline is alive." He laughed putting his arm around me.

"I needed some good karma today." I said leaning into him.

"You can't beat yourself up over it, feel a little guilty, have a little remorse but don't let it eat you up. He was going to kill Caroline and then Stefan and I, you did what you had to do."

"I don't know how I feel about it, at first I was kind of in shock and then I was upset I guess, but now I feel I still kinda guilty but I would do the same thing all over again if I had to."

"Well fingers crossed you won't have to."

I tilted my head up and looked at him, "Let's be realistic, that's not the last time that's going to happen."

"Not with that attitude."

I stood up and took a step toward the door, Damon quickly stood up and wrapped on arm around my waist pulling me so my back was against his chest, his other pulled the hair off my neck and he planted small kisses up towards my ear, "So what are we going to do with the rest of our night?" He said softly."

"Mmm I can think of a few things." I replied tilting my head so he could continue, his free hand slid down my side and over my hip, his fingertips traced up the inside of my thigh as his blunt teeth nipped my ear. My breath hitched in my throat, he spun me around and pressed his forehead on mine, "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. He didn't waste a second picking me up, my legs wrapped round his waist and we went from being outside to his room in a matter of seconds. He pinned my back up against the wall crashing his lips on mine, my nails dug into the nape of his neck as I opened my mouth and our tongues danced together. He broke away and pulled at the hem of my shirt, I lifted my arms so he could remove it throwing it to the floor. He squeezed my breast through my blue lace bra, kissing down my neck, I threw my head back with a moan and could feel Damon's smile on my skin. He carried me to the center of the room and set me down, "Stay there." He said kissing me quickly on the lips, I started to turn to looked at him "No peaking." He said as he got to his dresser, my eyes snapped back to the bed.

I didn't hear him as he walked up behind me, his fingers trailed lightly up my spine stopping to unhook my bra, sliding the straps down my shoulders. He pulled the hair away from my neck and kissed down to my shoulder, "Close you're eyes." He muttered against my skin. I did what he said and I could feel my heart beat faster as a piece of soft fabric covered my eyes.

"What's this for?" I asked nervously.

"Take away one sense and you heighten the rest." He scooped me up and quickly moved me to the bed laying me down with my legs hanging off. "Believe me you're going to like this." He pushed my arms above my head and ghosted his finger back down sending shivers though my whole body. He kissed me again swirling his tongue in my mouth, one of his hands cupped my breast pinching the nipple in his fingers. He broke away from my mouth and traveled down my jaw, nipping, and sucking down my neck. He was right not being able to see made every touch light my body on fire, I moaned out as his mouth moved down my chest. He took my unoccupied breast in his mouth flicking at the nipple with his tongue causing it to pebble, nipping at it just enough to send more shocks though my body.

He switched sides while his free hand slid down my stomach dipping under the waistband of my yoga pants, "Someone's enjoying themselves." Damon smiled as he pulled his hand away and tugged at my pants, I lifted my hips as he yanked them down, his mouth made contact with the inside of my thigh kissing lightly up to the crease before switching sides. Once he'd made it to the apex of my thighs, he snapped the thin fabric of my panties and he ran a finger though my folds circling my entrance. His tongue following the invisible line his fingers just made causing me to scream out and grab at the sheets. Damon's thumb circled my nub as his tongue thrust in and out of my pussy. "Oh... fuck... Damon!" One of my hands found his hair and held on. His mouth moved up sucking on my clit and he pumped two fingers into my core, I felt like my body was being torn apart by my orgasm. I screamed out his name as wave after wave crashed over me, I struggled to catch my breath as I felt Damon climb up and hover over me.

"I wana see you." I breathed out. Damon removed the blindfold, I blinked a couple of times and was greeted with the sight of his naked body, he rolled us so I was on top. I leaned down kissing him, moving my lips down his neck to his chest flicking my tongue against his one of his nipples then the other. He groaned and dug his fingers into my hips, I lifted them up and reached between us wrapping my hand around his dick and rubbing it against my folds. I lined him up and sat back impaling myself on him, Damon groaned out again as my eyes rolled back. I circled my hips as he thrust into me, his hands snaked around my waist pulling me down to him, into a kiss that made my mind go blank.

In a blur Damon rolled us so he was on top feet on the floor, he dragged his blunt teeth down my neck as he increased his pace, I bucked my hips to meet his trust. I could feel myself starting to tear apart again, Damon pulled my legs over his shoulders allowing him to reach new depths, he reached his hand in between us rubbing my clit. I screamed out his name as I felt my nerves explode, my back arched and my walls tightened, Damon moaned out, "Fuck, yes, Alexis." as he trust in and out a few more times reaching his own release.

The next morning when Damon and I walked into the kitchen Caroline was making coffee and Elena was sitting at the counter nursing what looked like a hangover.

"Good morning." I half yelled right next to her ear.

"Ugh." She grumbled pushing me away, "How are you so cheerful? And how the fuck is someone that loud during sex?"

"I second that last part." Caroline said pouring coffee for her and Elena.

"Jealous?" I said with a smirk

"Annoyed, yet slightly impressed." Elena said clearly joking.

"Well I'm officially uncomfortable." I said as I felt my cheeks turn red, "I'm going to smoke this." I held up a joint, "Y'all have fun."

Damon followed me out a few minutes later handing me a cup of coffee, "I don't know that I've ever seen you blush before."

"Well she constantly says something snippy about me being loud, when I've never once heard her. She's either modest or not having anywhere near as much fun." I laughed as Damon chocked on the sip of coffee he'd just taken.


	33. 33

**I only own my oc**

After the crack had been made about me "living" at the boarding house I decided to sleep at my house. I heard my alarm screaming at me to get up, today was set up for the masquerade ball. I walked over to the bathroom door and pulled the handle, locked, I pressed my ear to the door and couldn't hear anyone in there. _Damn it Elena!_

"Elena What The Fuck!" I yelled pounding on the door, I heard shuffling and finally the door clicked, I swung it open just in time to see a half naked Elena running back to her room and slamming her door behind her. I took a quick shower and ran downstairs as Jeremy rushed out the door.

I walked into the kitchen, Jenna was putting a cup in the sink, "Odd switch up isn't you who usually has a guest." She smirked clearly talking about Elena and Stefan.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I smiled, I headed out the door towards the grill, I was not staying for that awkward conversation once Elena came downstairs. After stopping and grabbing some quick breakfast and coffees I headed to the boarding house.

Once I got there I walked straight in Damon was laying in on of the couches reading, "I come bearing gifts." I said stepping down into the parlor, "What are you doing in here? The couch in the library is way better for that." I said handing him one of the cups.

He took it and sat up, "Says the girl who _doesn't _live here." He set his cup down taking mine and pulling the lid off, biting into his hand and letting the blood drip in my cup.

"I _don't_ live here." I said taking the cup back and taking a drink. "Thank you, but that's not why I'm here." I set my cup down next to his and climbed in his lap straddling him, "Elena volenteered me for some charity event but since her and Stefan are currently holed up in her room I figured I had some time." I draped my arms around his neck.

"Well looks like someone's getting two for one deal." He replied smirking his hand lightly ran up my spine before he tangled it in my hair and pulled me in for a kiss. I opened my mouth and ground my hips into his, unfortunately a knock on the door interrupted us, "Ugh." I groaned throwing my head back and climbing off Damon's lap, "Who the hell even knocks here?"

"I don't know but it better be good." He replied walking to the door. I sat down on the couch grabbing my coffee, "Baby Gilbert what a surprise." Damon said opening the door, "Now go away."

"Jeremy?! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked Damon opened the door further so he could come in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Elena had that thing today." Jeremy replies walking into the parlor.

"We do. Still doesn't answer why you're here." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I need to talk to Damon."

"Talk quickly we were... busy." Damon said sitting down.

"Ok eww, Tyler Lockwood isn't a werewolf he has to kill someone to trigger the curse."

"So far not important.."

"Well Mason is and I know what he's here for."

"Slightly more important, the desire to throw you out into the driveway has slightly subsided."

"DAMON!" I scolded, "You're not launching my brother anywhere."

"Joking... kinda. Anyway baby Gilbert continue."

"He's after something call a moonstone it's connected to the werewolf curse." Jeremy continued.

"What the hell is a moon stone?" I asked.

"I don't know what it does but I do know where to find it."

"What did Elena say when you told her all this?" I asked, Jeremy immediately looked down, "You didn't tell her did you? And you weren't going to tell me either I just happened to be here."

"Well considering you two kept a bunch from me over the last few months I don't think you have room to be pissed off." He snapped.

"Whoa there _children, _back to the point, what does he want it for?" Damon said stepping in between us.

"That, I don't know." Jeremy replied.

Damon called Ric and filled him in thankfully it he showed up quickly because me and Jeremy spent the entire time giving each other dirty looks.

"Ric." Damon announced when Alaric walked in.

"What's up with those two?" Ric asked.

"I'm helping Damon I found the moonstone." Jeremy replied smugly.

"No what he's doing is being an idiot and sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." I said getting off the couch.

"So I take it Elena has no idea what's going on." Ric said setting down a box.

"Not a one." Damon said, "What's all this?"

"Vanessa sent over some of Isobel's research."

"Hmm crossbow happy Vanessa."

"The same, remember that Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Yeah sun moon, blah, blah, blah." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"An Aztec curse cool." Jeremy's face lit up.

"Yeah that one, werewolves and vampires used to roam free until a shaman put a curse on them, werewolves could only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric explained to Jeremy.

"Not all of us." Damon waved his ring in the air.

"Well according to the legend the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone and can be broken by a witch born of death, whatever that means."

"Sealed?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing whatever seals the curse usually breaks it."

"Hmm." I said surprised.

"What?" Damon looked at me before it dawned on him, "I'm starting to think trouble just finds you."

"Someone wana clue the rest of us in?" Alaric asked.

"I died and came back a witch. It doesn't make any sense though, I've been through my book a hundred times and nowhere does it mention werewolves and Elementals always side with vampires."

"Always?"

"Or other witches but that's sketchy, Elementals were created by exiled spirit witches on the other side, vampires are a natural enemy to sprit witches, so their drawn to each other." I suddenly realized they were all staring at me, "It's actually a pretty interesting story."

"Maybe Mason believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Alaric said getting back to the subject.

"If we're going to believe this witch woo nonsense we're idiots." Damon said rolling his eyes, "Who has the stone now?"

"Tyler." Jeremy replied.

"Can you get it?"

"Yeah."

"Well little Gilbert you're officially useful to me."

"No, Jeremy is staying out of this." I said firmly.

"You have a better idea?" Damon asked.

"Well no."

"Then for now this is what we have, he'll be fine."

I let out a frustrated sigh knowing Damon was right, none of us would be able to get close enough to Tyler to get the stone.

"So you believe it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's from the same book that says a werewolf bite can kill a vampire so I'd be a bigger idiot not to. Let's go."

Jeremy and Alaric headed outside I went to follow but Damon held me back, "I think you should stay here."

"Umm no."

"Alexis if he already has the moonstone that means the next item on his list is you." He said in a serious tone.

"Jeremy's going are you saying my little brother can take of himself better the me, a fairly competent witch?"

Frustration spread across Damon's face, "Fine, but you stay by me the entire time. Deal?"

"We'll play it by ear." I smirked walking out the door and to the car.

The ride over to the Lockwood's was short but tense between me and Jeremy being angry with each other and Damon being annoyed that I wouldn't stay at the boarding house. When he parked the car at the Lockwood's I nearly jumped out, I let Damon lead me through the volunteers setting up for the masquerade party happening this weekend. We quickly found Elena, "Hey, you know you're super late, right?" She said coming her eyebrow at me.

"I'm aware, I however am not going to be able to help."

"Why?"

I nodded my head towards Damon.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" She asked Damon.

"Oh just looking for my baby brother, speaking of tell yours to stop following me around."

"Wait, What?"

"No time for chitchat we have to go." He said lacing his fingers through mine and leading me through the door, I rolled my eyes as I followed him out. Damon found Stefan who immediately led us to an empty room, "So Bonnie had a vision when she touched Mason." He stared.

"A vision of what?" Damon asked.

"Him and Kathrine."

"Mason's with _Kathrine_." Damon sounded disgusted.

"We missed it he came into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense."

"Yeah but Mason, I mean werewolf aside the guys a surfer. She has to be using him."

A vase above the fireplace shattered, Damon and Stefan both stopped talking and looked at me, "Opps." I said shrugging.

Damon looked at me but didn't have time to say anything because Stefan asked, "What would she be using him for?"

"Mason's in town looking for a moonstone Maybe Kathrine wants it too."

"But why?"

"I don't know, that is the beauty of Kathrine. She's always up to something." Damon stated, another vase shattered and his head whipped around to me, "Is something going to fall on me next?"

"I'm sorry, apparently Kathrine makes me... violent." I sighed, "I'm going to go grab something to clean this up." I turned around, Damon had his hand on the door before I could even grab the handle. "Oh no you don't."

"Oh for fuck sake, I'm going to get a broom. You can't follow me around 24 hours a day." I grumbled.

"Watch me." He smirked.

"Ok am I missing something?" Stefan asked.

"Supposedly only one kind of witch can break the moonstone curse, wana take a guess at who just got themselves and the werewolf's most wanted list." Damon replied.

"Awesome, so who has the stone now?" Stefan said sighing.

"Tyler, Jeremy's is going to get it."

"You had to involve Jeremy?"

"Jeremy involved himself." I said.

"Speaking of Indiana Jones," Damon said stepping out into the patio, I watched as him and Stefan listened to Jeremy's conversation with Tyler, I unfortunately heard nothing but when Damon turned around pissed off I assumed that meant Mason already had the stone.

"What's the plan now?" Stefan asked.

"We need judgy." He looked at me, "You can either stay here with Stefan or come with me to find Bonnie."

"I'll stay here thanks." I said leaning on the wall and crossing my arms.

"Are you pouting?"

"No, pouting would require me to be upset, I'm just annoyed. I'm not a toddler I don't need to be babysat."

"You're acting like one."

"You need to go before I _accidentally _blow up something a little more... personal."

Damon left the room with out another word. "He's just trying to keep you safe." Stefan said as he paced around the room.

"No one is going to snatch me in broad daylight in a house _full of people _and I'm not the only elemental around. Maybe back when that legend was written there were only a couple but not now, every time one of dies 2 more take their place. All mason knows is I'm a witch not what kind, there's tons." I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest.

A few minutes later Damon came back dragging Bonnie behind him, "This is as far as I go." She said yanking her arm away from Damon.

"Fine." Damon said stepping back, he looked towards me, "You done?" I rolled my eyes at his question, "Guess not."

"I'm busy what do you want?" Bonnie asked he brothers.

"We need a favor." Damon replied.

"Yeah fat chance." She sneered.

"I figured you'd say that, which is why I brought him." Damon said nodding at Stefan.

"Look I know that the last thing you want to do is help us but since you linked Kathrine and Mason you might help us get the upper hand."

"Pretty please." Damon added.

"What do you need me to do?" Bonnie asked as Stefan walked away to answer her phone.

"I need you to touch mason again and see what him and Kathrine are up to."

"My visions don't work like that."

"That's inconvenient, well how about that little trick you and Alexis like to do where you melt my brain,"

"We give you an aneurism," I interrupted, "You heal so fast we can just do it over and over again."

"Lovely, anyway I know it's not vampire specific since Alexis did it to him at the grill, I'm going to need you to take him down."

"I'm not going to help you hurt him." Bonnie exclaimed, "Why can't Alexis do it?"

"Because Mason knows about me," I said standing up and walking over to them, "Look Kathrine and mason are the bad guys in this situation, I can't sneak up on him bacause he'll be expecting something from me."

"They are a threat to all of us, so hang up your morality for a minute and _help us_." Damon sneered.

"He meant that as a question with a please on the end." Stefan said.

"Oh absolutely."

"Fine." Bonnie said, "Whats the plan."

We spent the next few minutes coming up with a way for Bonnie to take mason down when the plan was finally set and they were all getting into position. Damon held back tossing me his keys, "Take my car home and wait for me."

"You're letting me drive your car?" I said looking at the keys and then back at Damon.

"It's literally the only thing I love more then you so please don't wreck it." He said.

"Aww That was almost sweet." I said he smirked and turned away, "I love you too, even though you're an ass." Damon didn't turn around but I heard a small chuckle as I headed towards the car.

I was sitting in the parlor when Damon walked in he didn't say anything just vamped off to the library and then back outside. When he came back in he was carting Mason over his shoulder, I followed him and watch him dump Mason into a chair in front of the fireplace.

"I got his bag as requested." Bonnie said walking in and heaving the bag into another chair.

"One if you grab that corner." Damon said pointing to the tarp under the chair.

"What's this for?" Bonnie asked helping him straighten it out.

"So he doesn't get blood on the rug." I replied.

"Ding ding, we have a winner." Damon smirked, he pulled some chains out of the bag, "Looks like someone likes being tied up."

"I was afraid that was the reason." Bonnie looked as uncomfortable as she sounded, she stepped between Mason's legs and put her hands on his temples.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"You wanted to find the moonstone so I'm going to see if I can find it."

"Yes. That's a good idea. Find out if he gave it to Kathrine and where she is and what they are planning on doing with it once they get it."

"It doesn't work like that." I said from the couch.

"You've done this?" Bonnie asked.

"No I get visions and feelings sometimes but nothing I can actually control, I'm pretty much useless today."

"It's pretty similar to what I helped you with, way less complicated though." Bonnie closed her eyes concentrating on mason, "It's somewhere small and dark, there's water."

"A sewer?" Damon asked.

"No a well." Bonnie replied

"Why would it be in a well?"

"I don't know I told you I get what I get." Mason started to wake up grabbing Bonnie's hand, she let out a scared gasp, "that's it that's all I got." She said as Damon pulled her hand free and he tied Mason's down.

"Hey Judgy," Damon called after her Bonnie turned around, "Thanks." He said, once she'd walked out he turned to me, "You should probably go too, this is going to get a little messy."

"I'm a big girl, besides I still owe him for breaking my ribs and you know trying to kill you." I said standing up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He turned towards mason and punched him right in the face, "Wakey, wakey wolf boy." Mason groaned as Damon turned around and put something in the fire.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

Damon looked at me with an expression I'd only seen a couple of times, "Good ole fashion torture." He said simply before stalking around Mason like the predator he was. He pulled the cast iron poker out of the fire and stabbed it into Mason's chest. Mason let out a yell and I flinched which didn't go unnoticed by Damon, "Good you can feel pain." he pulled the poker out and stuck it back in the fire. Mason struggled against the chains and flipped the chair to the floor, Damon leaned over him looking where he'd just pulled the poker from, "Damn you heal quickly, I guess that means we'll just have to keep trying."

Damon pulled the chair upright, "How do you know Kathrine? What is she up too?" Mason stayed silent, "That's Fine I have _all_ day." Damon said as he stabbed Mason with the poker again, he screamed through gritted teeth. Damon pulled the poker out and stuck it back into the fire.

"How did you two meet?" Damon continued his questioning? "She tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so you can't be compelled. I'm sure she used her other charms, Kathrine's good about that."

I had been leaning against the wall up until this point, I pushed myself away from it and walked up the stairs, every time Kathrine's name was mentioned I felt like I was going to explode I needed some air. As I got to the doorway for the hall I bumped in to Jeremy, "What are you doing back here?" I asked.

"Yeah I told you to leave." Damon said.

Jeremy pushed past me ignoring my question as he set a box on the table digging through it, "I found something in Ric's stuff." He said pulling out a plant.

"Ooh, whatcha got." Damon said abandoning his torture momentarily and walking over to look at the plant Jeremy had just pulled out. It looked like it had been dried partially.

"Aconitum Vulparia, I did a search on my phone it grows in the mountains in the northern hemisphere. It also goes by aconite, blue rocket and wolfsbane."

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Well one legend says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus but another says it's toxic."

Mason groaned in the chair, "I'm guessing it's toxic." Damon said walking over to Mason, "What is Kathrine doing back in Mystic falls?" Mason didn't answer so Damon took the wolfsbane and dragged it down his cheek.

Jeremy looked at me with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Why is Kathrine here?" Damon asked Mason again.

"She's here with me. Jealous?" Mason sneered.

"I'm sorry how rude of me I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon shoved the plant into Mason's mouth.

I watched as the uncomfortable look on Jeremy's face turned to horror, I tugged at his arm, "Come on Jer I'll make you something to eat." He ignored me and pulled his arm away.

"What does she want with the moonstone?" Damon asked.

"Screw you!" Mason spat.

"Wrong answer."

"Stop!" I yelled, "If he was going to say something he would have."

"I told you this wasn't going to be pretty you can still leave." Damon replied not taking his eyes off Mason, "I'm going for the eyes next."

"It's in the well." Mason admitted.

"I know where it is, I want to know why Kathrine wants it."

"She wants it for me."

"Right why would a vampire want to help a werewolf break a curse that lets him turn whenever he wants?"

"Because then I don't have to turn anymore." There was a sadness in Mason's voice.

"Why?"

"Because she loves me."

"Oh- now I get it you're just stupid, she doesn't love anyone she just uses people."

"I'm done talking."

"Yes you are." Damon held out the wolfsbane, Jeremy took it. "You both need to talk a walk."

"I'm staying," Jeremy stated.

"No you're both going."

"Damon." I said quietly.

"Don't Damon me, you were on your way out before Jeremy walked in, you knew what was going to happen."

"I'm not going anywhere, he's had enough." Jeremy snapped.

"Look out for Tyler." Mason said clearly talking to Jeremy.

"Damon." Jeremy pleaded, Damon looked at him with the same look he had the night he was going to kill Caroline. He took a step before vamp speeding towards Jeremy I threw my hand up and watched as Damon hit an invisible wall and fall backwards.

"I don't give a shit what you do to Mason but you will not lay a finger on Jeremy you got it?" I walked over to Jeremy, "Go Wait for me in the car I'll be out in a minute." He nodded and walked out. "What the fuck?" I yelled to Damon.

"It's kill or be killed Alexis, he tried to kill me the first chance he got what makes you think he won't do it again?"

"I never said don't kill Mason, I give zero fucks about him. You all scary vampire charging at Jeremy is what I have an issue with."

Damon turned away from me and walked back over to Mason, "It really is a curse hu? You know you remind me of less handsome, dumber version of myself."

"I love her." Mason croaked out.

"I know you do, take it from someone who knows Kathrine will rip your heart out. Let _me_ do it for her."

I closed my eyes as Damon reached into Mason's chest and ripped his heart out, I heard a thud as it hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Mason's lifeless body in the chair and walked out without a word. I climbed in the truck, starting it and pulling out of the driveway Jeremy stared at his knees, "I told you not to get involved." I said.

"How are you ok with all of this?"

"Mason almost killed me in his werewolf form and he almost got Damon and Stefan killed." I replied.

"He's a murderer Alexis." He yelled, "You're dating a fucking serial killer."

"I killed someone." I said quietly, "At the park thing, a deputy, I was trying to save Caroline. So if you're going to judge him then you need to do the same with me." Jeremy looked away with out a word, spending most of the trip home staring out the window. Once we'd pulled up at home he got out of the truck and went upstairs locking himself in his room. I sat in the truck not wanting to go in and make small talk with Jenna and Alaric, I was angry every mention of Kathrine today made my blood boil. The way Damon acted after Mason accused him of being jealous has struck a nerve as well.

My phone vibrated in my pocket pulling me out of my own head it was from Damon, _We got the moonstone._

_K, _was all I sent back.

I got out of the truck and headed up to my room flopping down on my bed, I was only there a couple of minutes when someone knocked on my door, "Come in." I said sitting up, Elena slowly opened the door and walked in.

"We got the moonstone." She said sitting down.

"I heard." I said flatly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm irritated," I sighed, "it's nothing, you have enough going on."

"You can tell me, did Damon do something stupid?"

"Really it's nothing. I bet dinners done and apparently Alaric actually knows how to cook." I stood up and walked towards the door, Elena followed suit and we headed downstairs.

"Where Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Upstairs he said he wasn't hungry." Alaric replied.

"Who's she talking to?" I asked, nodding towards Jenna on the phone.

Alaric shrugged as Jenna walked over and handed the phone to Elena, "Its for you." She said before walking away.

Elena looked confused but answered, as soon as she heard the voice on the other end her face turned to shock.

"Who is it?" I asked.

_"Kathrine." _She mouthed, she listened on the other end while Alaric and I looked on, suddenly Elena yelled out , "JENNA NO!"

I turned around just in time to see Jenna plunge the kitchen knife into her stomach, Elena dropped the phone and ran over to her. I grabbed the phone, "Fuck you Kathrine." I said into the receiver before hanging up and calling 911. When the ambulance arrived Alaric rode with Jenna, Elena and Jeremy followed behind in her truck. I stayed behind to clean up the mess, before I started cleaning I pulled my phone out and called Damon, straight to voicemail, once the beep came I said, "I need you." and hung up.

I had just gotten everything cleaned up and was about to head to the hospital when I heard the front door open, "Elena?" I yelled out. No answer I grabbed the kitchen knife that I'd just finished cleaning, when I turned away from the sink Damon was standing in front of me, "Jesus! You scared the shit out of me." I said putting the knife back in the strainer.

"Sorry, Stefan told me what happened and then I got your voicemail I headed straight over."

I felt my eyes sting as the tears threatened to overwhelm me, I buried my face in Damon's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, it'll be ok."

I pulled back and wiped my face, "You're right it will be, cause I'm going to kill her. Turn me."

"What? Now?" Damon pulled his arms back looking shocked.

"Yes now."

"No."

"Excuse me? Months we've been talking about me turning and now all the sudden you're against it."

"I'm not against it but I'm not going to do it so you can go get yourself killed, Kathrine is 500 years old. A brand new vampire wouldn't have a chance."

"I wouldn't _just _be a new vampire."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when were in Georgia and Bree said not even death could take my magic from me? Well Elementals keep their magic if they turn, unless they turn off their humanity."

"What? How long have you know this?" He asked angrily.

"A while." I said looking down.

"And you choose now to tell me?" He stared at me waiting for me to answer, all I could do was shrug. I don't know why I hadn't told Damon sooner. "No. I'll turn you but not for this and not tonight."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." I lifted my wrist to bite my bracelet, sure I'd burned through the blood from this morning with my magic. Damon grabbed my wrist pulling it away with more force then necessary, "You're hurting me." I said trying to pull it back.

"Please don't do this." He said letting my arm go. "I'll make sure Kathrine pays for this I promise."

I stared at Damon his face had softened and his tone was almost begging I dropped my arm to my side, "Swear?"

"I'll send that bitch to hell where she belongs. Now can I give you a ride to the hospital?"

"No, Elena texted a little while ago, she said Jenna was lucky she didn't hit anything important, she'll be ok. But I don't want to stay here tonight."

Damon nodded, I grabbed my bag and let him lead me out to the car. "Way to try and ruin my plans." Damon said as he got in the car.

"What you have a hot date tonight?" I asked confused.

"Not tonight's plans I was coming over here tonight anyway to apologize for the way I talked to you today and you know the Jeremy, I let the vampire side take control."

"Ever the gentleman even when he's ripping hearts out. So what plan did I ruin?"

"I obviously was going to run this by you first but after your birthday I wanted to take you away for a couple days to one of my favorite places, New York. First night we'd party like there was no tomorrow I'd turn you and spend the next couple days teaching you how to hunt."

"Thought this all out did you? Why New York?"

"Because if you fuck up and kill someone nobody would notice. Like I said I was going to talk to you about it."

"That sounds... morbid yet amazing." I said as we pulled into the boarding house driveway. I noticed Elena's tuck as we got to the door, when we walked inside I looked around and didn't see Elena or Stefan. I turned to Damon who was clearly listening to something, "Whats going on?"

"Elena, she just broke up with Stefan."

Before I could respond Elena came rushing out of the library and down the hall, "Elena?"

"Just don't." She said tears I her eyes.

"Elena, dont blame Stefan this is my fault. I killed mason and then rubbed it in her face." Damon said.

"It doesn't matter Kathrine won." She said as she walked out.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I may have called the last number dialed in Mason's phone and told Kathrine her plan failed."

"I love you but God you're dumb sometimes." I turned to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going."

"I'm far too sober for this shit." I said walking upstairs.


	34. 34

**I only own my oc, there's some lemony goodness in here for you guys :) **

It had been three days since Kathrine compelled Jenna to stab herself, Elena had spent most of it at the hospital and I had been bouncing back and forth between school home and the boarding house. I'd only been to the hospital to check on Elena once and it had resulted in a huge fight, according to her since I didn't stop Damon I was just as much in the wrong as she was for not breaking up with Stefan. So needless to say I was refusing to be in the same room with her, since she slept at home last night I stayed at Damon's, who was acting off since I drop the bomb about not losing my magic.

"Quit watching me sleep." I said eyes still closed I could feel Damon staring at me.

"Nope." He said, I felt the bed shift and he kissed me on the forehead.

"It's creepy." I replied opening my eyes.

"It is not." He laughed, "So what had you tossing and turning last night?"

"I kept having dreams about Jenna, only I don't think they were dreams."

"Memories, maybe?"

"Maybe, it was weird like it would be a string of all these happy moments and then she'd be in this ring of fire and I couldn't get to her even though I wanted to and I'd wake up, then as soon as I fell back to sleep it would start all over again." I sat up, "I wish I knew what it meant."

"It could be just because of what happened the other night."

"Or it could be an omen of impending doom, either way I think it's time to let Jenna in on the big secret, Elena disagrees."

"I'm a big fan of asking for forgiveness rather then permission."

"_I'm aware. _Im not trying to add another fight to the list that literally the only thing we seem to do anymore. You know what new subject please." I said rubbing my face.

"You ever going to explain why you didn't tell me about you getting to keep your magic?"

"Because I didn't know what to say, keeping it comes with consequences, ones that I'm not sure my rational mind is okay with."

"Like?"

"Because elemental magic is mainly powered by emotions, there's more of a chance of losing control, like I did the other day with the vases, I got angry and _boom."_

"You said consequences plural." He said cocking his eyebrow.

"It's a big one," I sighed, "So as a human I burn the vampire blood off when I use magic, gives me a little boost, same concept with human blood. The more powerful the spell the more blood I'd need. Most relinquish their magic because they're scared of becoming a... ripper."

"You didn't think that was something I needed to know?" He said angrily sitting up."

"I was going to tell you, but I just started looking into it after the memory thing with Bonnie. I understand irrational rambling wasn't the best time to bring it up but that's how it happened. Besides up until 3 days ago the thought to keep it never even occurred to me."

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Really, Vampires are dangerous enough, realistically I'm going to kill someone as a vampire, I'm sure there isn't a single one who hasn't. I killed someone as just a witch, the combination to me just seems unnecessarily lethal and it's not even a decision I have to make right away."

"You can't keep shit like this from me."

"Says the guy who two minutes ago told me to ask for forgiveness instead of permission."

"Alexis." He groaned.

I sat up on my knees and crawled over to him straddling his hips, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything." I laced my fingers behind his neck and leaned down to his ear, "What if I promise to make it up to you?" I whispered before nipping at his earlobe.

"I don't know." He said putting his hands on my hips.

I alternated kisses and bites down his neck, he groaned sliding his hands up my back under my shirt, trailing his fingers up my spine. I shivered, his arms wrapped around me before flipping us so I was flat on the bed. He laced his fingers in mine pushing my hands above my head as he leaned into kiss me. His blunt teeth caught my lip, I opened my mouth inviting him in, enjoying the taste that was purely Damon. His mouth moved down to my jaw mumbling against my skin as he moved down to my neck, "So, Miss Gilbert," *kiss* "how exactly did you," *kiss* "plan to make it up to me?" He sucked at my pulse point causing my to moan. "I'm waiting." He said before he swirled his tongue in the hollow of my throat.

"I had a plan." I said breathlessly, "But I seem to have forgotten it."

Damon bit with blunt teeth up the other side of my neck up to my ear, "My plan it is the." He whispered. He trailed his fingertips down my arms as he leaned back, sitting on his knees a smirk plastered across his face. He placed his hands just above my knees and slowly slid them upwards, his thumbs putting more pressure on my inner thighs, skipping right over the apex of my thighs and over my hips. "This needs to go." He said pushing my t shirt up, I leaned up and pulled it the rest of the way off throwing it into the floor. He leaned down planting warm kissed over my stomach, his hands moved up my sides. I shuddered underneath him, his touches lighting my skin on fire, "One rule." He said before continuing kissing northward, his hands cupped my breasts rubbing his thumbs on the nipples causing them to pebble, he pinched the nipples causing me to buck my hips brushing up against his tented boxers. He kissed back down nipping occasionally at my skin, "I'm in charge." he ran his tongue along my hipbone.

"You're in charge." I moaned, I was having a hard time forming the words between his hands and his mouth my senses were overloaded. He switched sides running his tongue along the other hip, he rolled my nipples in his fingers again as his fangs cut a small line which he immediately cleaned up with his tongue, I gasped and bucked my hips, tangleing my fingers in his hair, I felt him smile against my skin. He leaned back again moving his hand down my sides pulling at my panties, I lifted my hips to help. He then moved wrapping one hand around my back pulling my into his lap. He buried his face in my breast taking one in his mouth, his tounge circled the nipple before sucking at it, I arched my back and ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed across my chest showing he other breast ample attention as his fingers lightly traced down my stomach, my breath hitched in my throat when he brushed over my nub. His finger ran though my folds circling, my entrance, I moaned and bucked my hips, wordlessly begging for what Damon was building up to. He pulled his finger back, rubbing my nub with his thumb, his free hand moved up my back as he looked up catching my lips with his. He pushed two fingers into my core, I moaned into his mouth, all the build up had me teetering on the edge. His free hand fisted into my hair as he pumped his fingers into me applying just the right amount of pressure on my nub. Our kiss was hungry, tongues fighting for dominance as I circled my hips ridding his fingers. He tugged at my hair and I groaned as I let him lead my head back, my breaths coming in pants and moans, Damon's fang made a small cut in my neck causing another moan, he ran his tongue over it and up my neck to my ear, "Come for me." He said inserting a third finger.

The words had no sooner left his mouth when I felt the pressure that had build up explode though out my body, My core clamped around his fingers as my back arched as I rode out the waves of pleasure. He removed his fingers letting me come down from my high for a moment, he bit at my lip then said, "Go stand at the foot of the bed and close your eyes." his voice almost a growl.

I nodded crawling off his lap and walked over to the foot of the bed. After I'd closed my eyes I heard his foot steps then what sounded like fabric hitting the floor, a smile spread across my face when I realized it was his boxers. His erection pressed into the small of my back, his arms wrapped around me one hand fondling my breast and the other moved south, one of his talented fingers rubbing my clit. He rested his head against mine and whispered, "Open." As I opened my eyes and realized he's positioned us right in front of the mirror he pushed two fingers inside me, this sight of what we were doing mixed with the act itself caused me to moan out loudly as another powerful orgasm threatened to overtake me. Damon worked his fingers building up the heat between my legs, "Fuck, Damon!" I groaned out, suddenly he stopped. He stepped in front of me silencing my frustrated groan with a kiss, leading me to take a step backwards, his fingers wrapped around my wrists placing my hands on the footboard, "Your going to want to hold on to something." He smirked. His thumb found my nub as he kissed down my stomach, he knelt down and kissed the top of my thigh, "Watch the mirror." He said switching to the other side, "and when you come I want you to scream so loud all of Mystic Falls can hear it."

If I hadn't known Damon's no mixing compulsion and sex rule I would have sworn that's that he was doing. His thumb found my clit again as his head dipped in between my legs, his tongue lapped between my folds before circling my entrance. He started to thrust it in and out, one of my hands moved from the footboard to his hair pulling him closer to me. The scene in the mirror was amazing every glimps causing me to moan out louder, I watched as his back muscles tested when he switched his tongue out for his fingers, pumping two inside me while his lips latched on to my clit causing my knees to buckle. Damon tightened his grip around my waist with his free arm holding me up as I painted out, "Oh, fuck, yes." I could feel my walls tightening around Damon's fingers once again, his mouth moved from my nub kissing my inner thigh before I felt the prick of his fangs and the pull of blood, "Oh God DAMON!" I screamed out as my body went ridged in his arms.

As I caught my breath he scooped me up tossing me on the bed with my legs hanging off, he pressed himself in between them, leaning in kissing me as he rubbed his dick through my folds. He pressed the head against my entrance, thrusting his hips forward burning himself to the hilt. We both moaned, he moved my legs so my ankles were on his shoulders and continued his thrusting, my eyes rolled back as Damon bottomed out. The familiar heat building up again as I bucked my hips to meet Damon's thrusts, he let my legs fall and one hand slid under my back pulling me up to him, our lips meeting again. Damon bit into his free wrist holding it to my mouth, I wrapped my lips around the wound and leaned my head to the side giving him full access to my neck, as his fangs pierced the skin and I felt the blood leave my body, the pressure that had been building up exploded. My pussy contacted milking Damon's cock to its own release, I had let go of his wrist letting out silent screams, watching Damon as he stopped drinking from my neck his face scrunching up as he spilled inside me.

I fell backwards on the bed trying to breath normally, Damon slipped out of me and laid next to me, leaning up on his elbow. I turned my head to see a smirk roll across his face, "So am I still in trouble?" I laughed leaning up matching his position.

"I think all has been forgiven. See life is fun when I get to be in charge."

I rolled my eyes hopping off the bed walking over to the closet, I peaked my head back out, "Dont get used to it, you're only allowed to be in charge when we're naked." I laughed turning back into the closet to get dressed. I walked out Damon was fully dressed waiting on me, "You think that was fun?" He said, "Wait until you're a vampire and I don't have to hold back, the possibility will be endless."

"I'm sure it'll be mind blowing." I said laughing as he led the way downstairs.

After I ate I was getting ready to leave, Jenna was coming home today I wanted to make sure Jeremy hadn't left the house a giant mess this morning. When I opened the door to walk out Caroline was there looking like she was about to knock, "Hey, great first place I looked. I need to talk to you two." Signaling to Damon and I she brushed past us walking into the parlor, "Stefan should probably hear this too." She said looking nervous.

"I'll go get him." Damon said walking out.

I turned to Caroline, "What do you mean first place you looked?" I asked.

"I meant I just knew you'd be here, you're always here."

"I am not. I go home."

"Yes you are and only when you have to." Damon said stepping back down into the parlor Stefan right behind him. "Alright Vampire Barbie, what's so important?" Damon asked.

"I saw Kathrine today." She said her voice shaking, Damon handed her his drink and went and made another one, she took a sip and continued, "I was at the Grill to quasi stalk Matt and he asked me if I wanted a table and I got all weird-"

"Stop rambling woman get on with it." I exclaimed.

"Right, ok, sorry, so I went to the bathroom cause I'm a spazoid and there she was, I pretended like I though she was Elena and tried to run but she stopped me. I'm supposed to deliver a message, she wants the moonstone and Alexis, tonight at the masquerade ball." Caroline looked down at her knees.

I groaned and looked at Damon, who eyes had been fixed on me since Caroline said my name, "Don't say it." I said pointing my finger at him.

"You know this means you're not going tonight?"

"Uggg you said it."

"Ok we're going to let you two argue about this I'll go call Bonnie and Alaric." Stefan said standing up he motion to Caroline to follow him.

"Probably best to get Jeremy in on this too, he's got a score to settle after Jenna apparently." Damon said still staring at me.

"Wait no, Jeremy gets to go but I don't?" I said aggravated. Caroline and Stefan had just left the room Damon stood up walking over to me, "Kathrine doesn't want Jeremy, she wants you so the safest place for you is anywhere but that party tonight."

"I'm going, you need to trust that I can take care of myself, I've got a score to settle with her too. Strength in numbers all that crap."

"Go home or stay here but you're _not_ going to the Lockwood's tonight." Damon said forcefully.

"That game we were playing earlier is over, and I am clearly wearing clothes so _you _are no longer in charge."

Neither one of us backing down, Stefan and Caroline coming back into the room was a welcome relief to the tension between us. "Everyone's on their way, I told Bonnie to bring her grimoire since Alexis isn't going." Stefan said.

"Oh I'm going." I said crossing my arms.

"Can't we just give Kathrine the moonstone and tell her to find another witch?" Caroline asked.

"Kathrine's not getting dick. You know what no the only thing that bitch is getting is a stake right through the heart." Damon said, clearly agitated.

"You're not going to kill her." Stefan said quietly.

"Like hell im not, that bitch is getting what's coming to her. That shit with Jenna was a desperate attempt to cover up the fact we messed her up killing Mason."

"No if anyone is going to kill her it's going to be me." Stefan said as he and Damon shared a look, Damon nodded.

"All yours brother."

Not to long after everyone was gathered around devising a plan on how to take Kathrine out and looking at Alaric's weapons. I stayed to myself listening under the watchful eye of Damon, it had already been decided that Alaric was going to stay with Elena making sure she didn't head to the party so my best bet to sneak out would be if I stayed here.

Bonnie, Stefan and Damon had figured out the best way to trap Kathrine was by using a spell similar to the one from the tomb, she had just finished talking with them when she walked up to me, "Hey is your book here?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"You have a variation of a barrier spell right? Can I see it I wana see if I can make Emily's better." She replied

"Yeah I'll run up and get it." I got up from my spot half jogging upstairs, I pulled my book out from under Damon's bed, I stood up and took off towards the door, slamming into something solid and falling backwards, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I screamed banging on the invisible wall.

Suddenly Damon was in front of me, "Told you you're staying here."

My eyes widened in shock that he'd go to these lengths to keep me away tonight, "You, locked me in your room? For how long?"

"No one in or out till midnight." He said smugly.

"That's what you think, I'm going to that party." I sneered, slamming the door.

**Damon's pov**

"Ok Alaric is going to take care of one Gilbert twin, the other is locked up for the night." I said stepping back into the parlor.

"She's going to kill you for that you know?" Jeremy said.

"Oh I'm going to tell her the whole thing was your idea so she kills you first, gives me time to run."

"Dick." He said before returning his attention to Alaric's weapons.

"Ok so if anyone wants to back out now's your chance." Stefan said.

"Yeah anyone has cold feet speak now, I don't want this all going south just because someone gets twitchy. Caroline?"

"She killed me fair is fair." Caroline replied.

"Bonnie?"

"As long as no one gets hurt." She said quietly.

"No one except Kathrine." I heard glass shatter upstairs, "and apparently all of my stuff."

Everyone walked out to get ready for tonight except for Bonnie, "You should know, she's already fighting me."

"Alexis? Can she break it?"

"I don't know, hopefully she'll run out of steam before it breaks."

I'd avoided my room since we'd locked Alexis in there I could occasionally hear pages flipping and her rolling around on the bed but it had been quite for a while now. I was ready to leave and decided to go check on her, I knocked on the door. When she opened it I couldn't believe my eyes, she was so sure she was going to break the spell that she was dressed for the party, her green strapless dress hugged her in all the right places, falling just above the knee, green flats to match, her hair was tied up in a knot on top of her head with a couple loose curls framing her face. "You really think you're getting out of here." I said stunned.

"Oh I know I am and I'm going to look gorgeous when I do." She smirked.

"I'll see you at midnight." I said calling her bluff, she closed the door. I was hoping she would cool off by the time the spell wore off.

**Alexis's pov**

_Who the fuck does he think he is locking me up? When I get out of here I'm totally going to kick his ass. _That thought ran though my head a million times since he'd had Bonnie lock me up for the night. I'd found the spell I needed to get out of here before I'd even thrown the crystal decanter. I fought against Bonnie's spell shortly just to act like that was my whole plan. I waited an hour after everyone had left, since I was there for the planning stages I knew this would be my perfect window to get there after the plan was in motion but not so late I was smack dab in the middle of it. "Ok I have my book to bind the spell." I said to myself, I laid down on the bed, done properly this spell would allow me to control both my spiritual and physical self but since I was bound to this room and no one could get in I could use the extra energy for just my sprit. I closed my eyes and focused on Damon, "_Apparaitre apparebis." _ I said.

I kept my eyes closed and felt like the world was spinning around me, "How the fuck did you do that?" I heard Damon say shocked and opened my eyes.

"It worked!" I exclaimed, I looked around noticing we were in a small closet, "What are you doing in here."

"Waiting for Kathrine, how are you here?"

"It's just my sprit my body's at home safe and sound."

Damon's face changed from surprise to alert I put his finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet.

"So where are they?" I heard Kathrine ask from the other side of the door.

Caroline laughed, "I did it, I actually did it, I didn't think I could but I fooled you."

"What the- Stefan?"

I looked at Damon who's hand was hovering over the doorknob stake gun in hand ready to go. "Hello Kathrine." Stefan's voice drifted through the door.

"Goodbye Kathrine." I could hear Caroline again.

"You really don't think you can kill me with that do you?" Kathrine asked.

"No, but he can." Stefan's voice again, Damon swung the door open pulling the trigger hitting Kathrine in the back. I stepped out of the closet in time to see Stefan try to stake her stabbing her arm, she threw him off pulling the stake from her back throwing it at him, it missed sticking in the wall. Damon charged at her with another stake pointing it at her heart but she was stronger then him turning it pointing it towards his heart as she began to push. I waved my arm pleasantly surprised that my magic worked in this state, I watched as Kathrine and the stake flew across the room.

"Stop!" Jeremy yelled from the doorway, "Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena."

Kathrine stood up, "What? You think you guys are the only one with a witch or two in your pocket? Clearly mine is better then yours." She picked up the stake, "Yes let's make sure poor Elena is alright." She pressed it into her hand cutting herself, Stefan pulled the stake away.

"Jeremy go check on Elena." I said.

"How are you even here?" He asked.

"Fucking magic now go!"

Kathrine stalked around the couch until she was standing in front of me, "You know astral projection is dangerous." She sneered circling around me, taking a step back when she was directly in front of me, "What ever happens to the spiritual body, happens to the physical one." She threw the stake, it went right through me sticking into the wall.

"Yeah, I'm aware." I said smirking, "I figured since you're a million years old you'd probably know that too so I went with a safer option."

Damon who had been standing on the other side of the room finally said something, "Is it your life's mission to drive me fucking crazy?"

"You _literally _locked me away for the night you're already insane!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Kathrine asked slyly as she picked up another stake, "Sorry to interrupt, but this is really going to hurt." She made to plunge the stake in her stomach.

"Stop!" Stefan yelled, grabbing her wrist and taking the stake, "Sit." Stefan commanded and she did.

"Look I have my witch now just give me the moon stone and I'll be in my way."

"A. I'm not actually here, B. Even if I was I wouldn't go anywhere with _you _and C. Even if you managed to get me to come with you, I'm not breaking a curse to set werewolves free. I have the relinquishing spell memorized I'd send my magic back to the other side before I _ever _helped you."

"Damon tell your _pet_ to be quiet."

"I will fucking-" Damon cut me off grabbing my wrists.

"Stop, she's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"It's like old times, One brother who loved me too much and one who didn't love me enough."

"Brought together by the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon's comment was full of venom.

"What happened to you Damon you used to be so sweet, so polite."

"I tend to reserve that kind of stuff for people who actually matter."

"Pitty for you," She said looking at me, "He was a bore."

"Believe me I'm _never _bored." I sneered in response.

"Will you two stop." Stefan said.

"Where's the moonstone?" Kathrine asked.

"Why do you want it?"

"It's fun dragging humans along, isn't it Damon. We both know you're going to get bored with her and come running back looking for me."

I grabbed Damon's hand squeezing it trying to keep myself under control, I didn't need to break anything here or at the house and I couldn't risk hurting Elena by turning Kathrine's blood to acid, a thought that had crossed my mind more then once. She was trying to bait me for that exact reason, she wanted me to hurt her.

"So this whole Mason thing has me confused," Stefan stepped up breaking the tension, "Why break a curse that keeps werewolves from wiping out vampires."

"Yeah sorry about killing your puppy, should have kept him on a shorter leash." Damon said.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time, he wasn't the only wolf in town." A smirk rolled across her face. "You must be using a lot of magic holding yourself here." She said to me.

"I've got it covered thanks for your concern." I spat.

"What's taking that witch so long." Damon said pressing his hand against the barrier, "Can you get out?" He asked me.

"No im anchored to my book on one side and you on this side you can't leave neither can I."

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan said suddenly.

"What are you muttering over there?" Damon asked.

"The other day you said you had something George Lockwood wanted, that's how you got out of the tomb you faked your death."

"Look at you putting 2 and 2 together. It worked until people found out I wasn't in the tomb thatnks to someone." She narrowed her eyes in Damon's direction, "Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me was?"

"You and me both hunny." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Why suddenly do you need it back? And Alexis whats she for?" Stefan said continuing his questioning.

Kathrine stood up walkingnover to him, "You always did look dashing in a suit."

"Unless it wasn't yours to give away in the first place, who were you running from in 1864? Who's wants the stone and a witch?"

"I followed you, you know? In 1987 you were at a concert with that _skank_ Lexie, you were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching _you." _She poked him in the chest emphasizing her point.

"This is pointless Stefan." Damon said.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked again angrily.

Damon walked over to the table pouring a drink, "Want one?" He asked me.

"I don't even know how that would work." I said with a slight laugh.

"I'll take one." Kathrine said stepping up to the table.

"Right away Miss Kathrine." Damon mocked handing her a glass, as she took a sip he grabbed her wrist slamming her against the wall a stake in his free hand.

"Damon no!" I yelled.

He didn't turn around, his angry eyes on Kathrine, "As soon as this spell is broken, I'm going to drive this right through your heart."

"God you're hot. When did you get so hot?" Kathrine said seductively.

"Ok you're done talking." I said clenching my first, Kathrine tried to speak but no sound came out.

"What about Elena?" Stefan said his voice panicked.

"It doesn't hurt and it's not premenat, Elena's fine. However if this bitch keeps talking, she won't be."

"The spell on this room is broken you're free to go." A voice from behind us made us all turn around to see what I assume was Kathrine's witch. I unclenched my first giving Kathrine her ability to speak back, "Thank god, moonstone?" She said walking over to the girl.

"Once I give this to you my debt it paid." The witch replied.

"Fine. Whatever." Kathrine held out here hand and turned her head towards me, "I have ways to get you to willingly help me."

"In your fucking dreams bitch." I smirked.

The witch dropped the stone in Kathrine's hand, immediately she acted like she couldn't breath."

"You should have told me there was another witch here, and a Bennett at that."

"What about Elena?" Stefan asked.

"The link has been broken, she'll heal quickly. Bonnie is with her. I apologize for my involvement." She said before looking at me, "She didn't tell anyone about you, so you're safe, for now." She nodded and rushed off.

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked.

"You are going home, I'm going to put her where she was supposed to be all this time." Damon replied. Stefan left to find Bonnie and check on Elena.

"Damon." I said walking up to him.

"No, I'm serious go to the boarding house we can argue about this there and believe me we will. We don't know how long she's going to be down and I'll be damned if I'm waisting a golden opportunity."

"Fine." I said, I closed my eyes and felt the connection break, I opened my eyes to find myself back in Damon's room.

When midnight finally rolled around Damon wasn't back yet, I already changed out of my dress into something a little less rage inviting. I was tempted to go home before he got back, hoping maybe he'd cool down by the time we actually argued about this but that idea was useless since he'd just show up at my house anyway. So there I was sitting on his bed flipping through channels when he walked in.

"Are you out of your fucking mind." He said walking in taking his jacket and tie off and throwing them over a chair.

"No. Quite sane thank you." I replied standing up.

"Really could have fooled me, I had Bonnie lock you up here for a reason."

"The fact that you had Bonnie lock me up here is fucking insane, you know that right?"

"I was just trying to keep you safe, something you seem to avoid entirely."

"No you don't trust me to take care of myself."

"Can you blame me what you did was incredibly stupid."

"I am a lot of things Damon, irrational, bitchy, a smart ass but stupid is definitely something I'm not. There were 5 different way to achieve what I did tonight and I picked the safest one and it's a good thing I did seeing as she would have staked you had I not been there." I said not about to admit I didn't even know if my magic would have worked.

"At least you still would have been safe." Damon said stepping towards me.

"And then what Damon? You'd be dead and then she would have came after me any way. Face it You're not mad because I showed up tonight, I out smarted you and you're pissed." I spat, "and to think I wouldn't have even been able to hold it as long as I did without your help." Now I was just being mean.

It took Damon a moment but then it clicked, "The blood sharing." He said hitting his palm to his head.

"I obviously didn't plan it that way but hey, when life gives you lemons, it was a lot more then a couple drops in my coffee. I could have broke Bonnie's barrier but I didn't because that would mean I could get hurt, no one in or out until midnight my body was safe, I considered astral projection and decided it wasn't a good option, I thought it through before I did it. Had you not locked me in here I had a plan to keep myself safe at the party too but _you_ didn't wana hear it. Ask for forgiveness not permission right? That's what you said this morning."

"I said that about telling Jenna, not a fucking suicide mission." The anger on his face impossible to miss.

"Uggg." I groaned throwing my hands up, "You're not listening to me! I made sure I was safe. I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt trying to protect me, clearly Elena thought the same thing because she showed up too."

"We're not talking about Elena, we're talking about your constant need to put yourself in danger."

"I'm a witch, in love with a vampire, my life is nothing but danger and déjà vu because we're constantly having this fight." I pinched the bridge of my nose, my head was starting to hurt from all the back and forth, "We're getting nowhere."

"I know." He sighed.

"I should go." I said walking to the door.

His fingers wrapped around my wrist gently pulling me towards him, "No, you should stay." He lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist, he took a few steps pressing my back against the wall, capturing my lips in a kiss, I opened my mouth tightening my legs around his waist. When I came up for air I had to ask, "Wait is this angry sex or make up sex?"

"Neither, this is let's skip the fight and fuck." He said with a smile on his face. He leaned in locking my lips in his once again, I circled my hips against his hardening erection, his hand slid under my t shirt groping my breast over my bra. I broke away from out kiss and removed both. His mouth moved to my neck kissing and nipping downward, his free hand gripped at my ass. I cupped his face in my hand leading his mouth back to mine kissing him hungrily. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and ran my hands down his chest over his shirt, my nimble fingers working the buttons open on my way back up. Once his shirt was open I kissed down his chest, a low growl escaped his throat. As I kissed him I gently pushed him towards the bed, when he was right up against it I pushed him back and climbed on top of him. I kissed up his neck to his ear, "Now _I'm _in charge." I whispered in his ear. He sat up wrapping his arms around my waist, "You wish." he growled as his hand slid up my back, he popped the clip of my bra, I slid it off my shoulders and threw it behind us. I pushed the fabric of his shirt down his arms and than ran my hands down his bare chest to his pants, I ran my hand over the bulge once before undoing his belt and button. I slid my hand inside his waist band wrapping my fingers around his dick, "You sure?" I said as I stared pumping my hand.

His eyes rolled back and he groaned, his hands moved to my hips gripping them tightly. He let go as I pushed him back down and sat up on my knees pulling my hand back, "These need to go." I said pointing to his pants. He smirked rolling us over before standing up off the bed, he pushed the pants off his hips. I stood in front of him and planted open mouth kisses down his chest, rubbing his dick with my hand as I knelt down. I ran my tongue up the underside before taking the tip in my mouth swirling my tongue around it. Damon's head fell back and he moaned as I took him further into my mouth, one hand cupped his balls while the other helped work his shaft. I built up a steady rhythm and Damon's hands clenched in my hair, "Fuck, Alexis." He groaned out, I hummed around his dick and started moving my mouth faster, relaxing my gag reflex so I could take him further in my mouth. His balls tightened in my hand and he moaned out, his face scrunched up as I felt his come slide down my throat.

He pulled me up tossing me on the bed, he hovered over me running run hand down my body before crashing his lips on mine, "You're turn," he mumbled against my lips as his hand reached the waist band of my pants. He leaned back and I lifted my hips and he peeled my jeans off, taking my panties with them. "Roll over, put your feet on the floor." He said with a smirk. Once in position Damon ran a finger up and down my slit causing me to shudder, he slowly pushed two fingers into my core, pumping them in and out as his other hand reached underneath me and found my clit. His fingers applied just the right amount of pressure in all the right places I started to rock my hips back, moaning into the sheets. The pressure building up with every thrust of his fingers, I panted and rocked back against his hand harder, he inserted a third finger, effectively knocking me over the edge. I screamed into the bedding, white knuckle gripping the blankets as my body went ridged.

Damon removed his fingers and laid on the bed, "You, here." He said pointing to his face, I smiled figuring out what he wanted me to do. I put on knee on each side of his head, he pulled at my hips bringing my pussy to his mouth. He ran his tongue though my folds, flicking it at my entrance and running it back up to my nub. Damon sucked at the bundle of nerves and my one of my hands tangled in his hair, two of his fingers made their way back to my core, I gasped out, "Oh, yes, yes." Damon's mouth kept working my nub sucking at it and flicking it with his tongue, it wasn't long until my back arched and another orgasm took hold. Damon's tongue lapped at the spoils of his hard work, I leaned forward on my hands, trying to stop the world from spinning.

Damon moved from underneath me, "Stay just like that." He said moving behind me he leaned over me kissing down my back. He leaned back taking his dick and coating it in my juices, he filled me with his cock pumping in and out his fingers gripped my hips and he trust in and out as I rocked my hips back to meet him. The position allowed him to bury himself into me but I needed to see him, Damon must have felt the same because after a few more thrusts he pulled out of me and rolled me to my back. He pressed his forehead to mine as he slid back inside me starting slowly building his momentum, my fingernails dragged up his back and the faint smell of blood filled the air and Damon let out a hiss. I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts so close to the edge once again, he pounded into me faster, one of his hands move in between us, his thumb finding my nub and rubbing gentle circles. My back arched and my fingers dug into his shoulders, "Fuck yes!" I yelled out as my body began to spasm, Damon threw his head back and groaned as my release brought him to his. Damon slid out of me and laid down, "Holy crap, we can skip replace every fight with that and I'd be in heaven." I said sitting up and crawling to my spot on the bed, too spent to do anything else. Damon wrapped his arm around me pulling my back to his chest and I fell asleep soon after.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the read drop me a review if you did :) I love to hear from you.**


	35. 35

**I only own my oc nice long chapter for you guys.**

I heard Damon's phone buzzing on the nightstand for the third time before I rolled over and pushed him, "Please shut that thing up before I fling it against a wall."

Damon groaned and reached over answering it, "Someone better be dead blonde." There was a pause before Damon sat straight up, "I'll be there in a minute you can tell me the details then." He hung up the phone setting it back on the table. "Tyler triggered is curse." He said getting out of bed.

"What?!" I asked urgently.

""Last night while we were stuck upstairs with Kathrine. I'm going to go over there and figure out what happened."

"That's what she was talking about last night mason not being the only wolf in town. Five bucks says it was her fault."

"You're not telling me anything I don't know."

"Well tell me everything later I have to get ready." I said finally getting out of bed. "If I try hard enough I may actually make it to school on time." I laughed.

"Come by after, I'll fill you in." Damon replied.

"I think I should probably go home tonight."

"So you'll be here." He smirked.

"I don't live here." I groaned.

"Whatever you say Pidge." He smirked before slipping out into the hall.

"Uggg." I finished getting ready and headed downstairs greeted at the door by Damon and a to go cup of coffee, I took a sip as I headed out, stopping just outside the door. "Umm you missed something."

"No, I didn't. You're cut off."

"So you are still mad." I said cocking my eyebrow.

"Nothing to do with that, Kathrine is locked away and you have your bracelet."

"Seriously?" I asked as he got into his car.

"Seriously."

I managed to make it to school right on time, I was pulling books out of my locker when Stefan walked up, "Have you talked to Elena?"

"No I stayed with Damon last night why?"

"Because Jeremy just told me she didn't come home last night and her car is still at the Lockwood's."

I pulled out my phone and quickly found Elena's number, it went straight to voicemail. I looked at Stefan who's face matched the concern I was feeling, "Go find Bonnie, tell her we need candles and meet me in Alaric's classroom." I scrolled through my phone and clicked on Damon's name, it rang a couple times before he answered, "_Miss me already?"_

"No, well yes but you need to come to the school, Elena is missing."

"_I'll be right there._" I heard the click of the line disconnecting.

A few minutes later Bonnie and Stefan walked into the room, I had already laid a map down on the desks, "Did Stefan fill you in?" I asked.

"Yeah, I grabbed candles and the grimoire, but why can't you do the spell?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I need to save up for something else." I replied. "Which I need some blood from you." I said to Stefan, I pointed to the desk, "There's cups in the drawer." Stefan did as I asked handing me the cup, and I tossed it back. The taste was off which I chalked up to Stefan bunny diet."

"And _what_ may I ask is that for?" Damon said stepping in to the classroom.

"Repeat performance of last night's events." I shrugged, "I just need to see her, make sure she's ok. I'll be in and out." I added seeing the concerned look on his face.

"In and out?"

"In and out, less than 5 minutes." I held out my hand to Bonnie, "This first." Bonnie dragged the knife across my hand, I squeezed it letting the drops fall on the map. The blood started to move south finally stopping, "There," Bonnie said, "She's there."

"We need a more specific location Bonnie." Stefan said.

"That's all I got." She replied.

"Roll up that map and bring it with us. When we get close we can get a local map and there's a spell I can do." I looked down at my hand noticing the cut hadn't healed, "So off topic, does bunny blood mess with the healing effects?" I said holding up my hand.

"No." Stefan and Damon said at the same time.

I quickly started feeling dizzy and nauseous, I jumped up running over to the desk and picking up the trash can just in time to throw up Stefan's blood. Damon rushed over, "What the fuck?" I said wiping my mouth.

"I was going to ask the same thing."

"I don't know, we don't have time to figure it out now we need to go find Elena." I said setting the trash can down and walking to Alaric's weapons closet.

"You're no-"

"No. We're not doing this not now, not later, I'm going and you're going to shut up about it." I said as I turned around shoving weapons in a bag.

He threw his hands up before turning around and grabbing the map, folding it and handing it to Stefan, who walked out heading to the car. That left me and Damon alone, he took the bag from me and bit into his free wrist, "Still need it to do that spell." He said holding it out to me.

"To be honest I'm a little scared." I said, I took a deep breath and took his wrist, I immediately noticed the difference, Stefan's blood had tasted almost spoiled but Damon's was fresh, with a bourbon taste to it, my hand healed immediately, I let go of his wrist, "We gotta go." I said, he nodded and led me out of the room.

Once we got to the car I hopped in the back seat, "So do you think this is Kathrine?" I asked.

"How could it be? I left her ass in the tomb." Damon replied.

"Could have been someone working for her, didn't get the message that she's locked up."

"So Bonnie is going to get Jeremy to check out some aerial maps and see if there's anything in the area, we may not have to stop for another map." Stefan said.

"Less I have to do." I shrugged sitting back in the seat.

Damon looked back in the rear view mirror at me, "When are you doing your thing?"

"My thing?" I laughed, Damon rolled his eyes, "I wanna be closer less chance of burnout."

"You sure you're up for it?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said aggravated. "What did Jeremy send you?" I asked Stefan, he passed his phone back showing a large house in the middle of nowhere, "It's the only thing around for miles." He said.

"If it wasn't Kathrine that took her who else would? And why?" I asked.

"I don't know, she was running maybe they got the wrong girl."

Something didn't sit right, I scoured my brain trying to remember anything that had to do with doppelgängers, coming up empty, truthfully I hadn't looked into it much since I had my own world of shit to deal with. The next couple hours had been filled with ideas of how to get Elena out, what weapons would be best, I managed to snag a vervain grenade when neither of them were looking.

"How far are we?" Damon asked.

"About 80 miles." Stefan replied looking at his phone.

"Alexis, hand me one of those blood bags." Damon held his hand out over the seat, I grabbed one of the bags from the seat next to me and handed it to him.

"Wouldn't from the vein be better?" I asked as he uncapped the "straw".

"We're not stopping and you need all yours so I'll take what I can get." He said before he took a sip. I noticed Stefan staring at him, apparently so did Damon, "You want some just ask."

"I want some." Stefan replied.

"Excuse me?" I said confused from the backseat, I knew he and Elena had talked about him drinking human blood but I didn't know anything had been decided.

"Aww how cute, trying to get all big and strong so you can save your girl." Damon mocked taking another sip.

Stefan snatched the blood bag from Damon, "Actually I've been drinking a little everyday, building up my tolerance." He took a sip and passed the bag back to Damon.

"What does Elena think about that?" Damon asked, his eyes flashing in the rearview mirror gauging my reaction.

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan said simply.

Damon was still looking at me, "What? I have absolutely no room to talk, I literally just offered you a vein." Damon focused back on the road, I leaned up and put my hands on Damon's shoulders, "I think we're close enough."

"In and out." Damon said, "You promised." He continued before I had a chance to argue.

"In and out." I nodded and took a deep breath, closing my eyes, just like last night my physical form was safe so I could concentrate all of my energy on my "spirit". "Apparaitre apparebis."

When I opened my eyes I was in and old house, the windows were covered and lots of lamps, must not have daylight rings. I hid in the shadows and looked through a large doorway, seeing Elena talking to a short haired woman, I stayed out of sight, listening to the conversation.

"What do you want me for?" Elena's voice carried across the archway.

"Personally I don't want you for anything I'm just a delivery service." The woman answered as she blocked off more windows.

"_Alexis_!" I could hear Damon's voice breaking through.

"Delivery for who? Elijah?" Elena asked.

"Points for the eavesdropper."

"Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of The vampires, an original." The other woman's voice sounded shaken.

"What's an Original?"

"Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you you vampire history?"

"You know about them?"

"I know of them a friend tried to set me up with Stefan a while back. Said he was one of the good ones."

Get on with it lady. I thought to myself. Damon's voice rang through again sounding impatient.

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked.

"Trevor and I have been running from them for 500 years, you are our ticket out."

"What would they want with me?"

"You're the Petrova doppelgänger, you're the key to breaking the curse." The woman said with a smirk.

"Are you talking about the sun and moon curse, the moonstone is the key to breaking it."

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse the sacrifice is what breaks it."

My heart plummeted into my stomach as I waited for what came next.

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes the blood of the Doppelgänger, you are the doppelgänger. To break the curse you have to die."

I had to stop myself from making any noise, there were footsteps coming from a hallway, it was time to go. I closed my eyes and broke the connection.

"Alexis!" Damon's voice was clear along with the rumble of the car.

"What?" I said letting go of his shoulders and leaving back.

"You said in and out." He said impatiently, I ignored him looking out the window, processing what I'd just heard. The moonstone, the curse, Elena and I, all of it was connected. No one can seriously think I'd be ok sacrificing my sister, my twin sister at that.

"Hello." Damon's voice broke my concentration.

"What?" I said again.

"What did you see?"

"Elena is alive she's not even locked up. It's a big house, all the windows are covered, so I'm thinking vampires without daylight rings. I saw one but heard another they were talking about a third."

"You think you could do that little trick and make us all ''disappear?''

"All of us? No. I've never even tried to do it to anyone but myself. I'm sure it can be done but I can't guarantee I can do it." I already had a headache I stayed separated longer than I should have. Damon eyed me in the mirror once again, I wasn't about to risk everyone because I couldn't hold it together.

We pulled off on a side road a half a mile from the actual house, Stefan quickly grabbed the bag of weapons and got out of the car, Damon stepped out moving the seat so I could follow, "You can stay here, man the getaway car." He said putting his hands on my shoulders, I raised my eyebrow at him, "Yeah I didn't think so, no heroics follow the plan. You distract, me and Stefan will grab Elena, once you have their attention get out."

"I'll be the best bait I can be." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're not bait! A distraction. Now hop on."

He turned away from me and I put my hands on his shoulders jumping up, "Same thing." I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist burying my face in his neck. I knew this was the fastest and quietest way to get us to the house but I was not a fan. The sudden stop made me look up, the tall white mansion looked like it had been left to rot, windows cracked and broken, paint peeling off the walls.

"I don't like this." He whispered, letting go of my legs.

I smirked before mumbling the cloaking spell, Damon quietly broke the handle before stepping inside. I slipped passed him making sure not to touch him, I needed as little interference as possible. I took off down a hallway following the trail of artificial light and distant voices, finally coming to an end as it opened up into a huge foyer. I stood in the center, a staircase to my right and the front door to my left and waited for the signal that Stefan was ready.

Judging from the smell of blood in the air and the fact that I could see the female vampire from earlier led me to assume the man standing in front of Elena was Elijah. She was telling him where to find Kathrine and the moonstone, I was so focused on them that I almost missed the sound of breaking glass, Stefan was ready.

"What is that?" Elijah asked looking back.

"The female vampire straightened herself up and replied, "I don't know."

Showtime. I smirked to myself. *pop* one lightbulb shattered, *pop* another, I flung a painting off a window throwing a thin strip of light between the woman and Elena. I twisted my hand and watched as the chandelier fell to the ground with a crash.

"Who's in this house?" Elijah yelled, clearly flustered.

"I don't know." The other one repeated.

Elijah snatched Elena's arm and dragged her into the room I was in, I couldn't see Damon or Stefan but I knew they should be making their appearance right about now. *Pop* another lightbulb closer this time, I started backing up towards the hall I came from. I almost missed the blurs as they switched back and forth from upstairs to down running around Elena and the other two.

"Rose." Elijah scolded.

"Swear I don't know who it is."

"Up here." I heard Stefan's voice. Elijah threw Elena to rose and rushed up the stairs in a blur. "Down here." Damon's came from behind me. As Elijah turned around he caught a stake in the hand. When I looked back where I'd last seen Elena she was gone, Elijah walked down the stairs, snapping off a piece of the railing to use as a makeshift stake."I don't know what game you're playing but assure you,_ you can not beat me_. You hear that you, will, not , win." I couldn't let him find them, "Phesmatos superous em animi." It took a moment for Elijah to feel the effects but once he did it hit him like a freight train, he gripped the sides of his head and fell to his knees. I wasn't going to be able to hold this long. My ears started ringing and then I felt it, the cloaking spell flickered, it was just long enough Elijah saw me and threw the stake, hitting me in the shoulder with enough force to throw me back. The cloaking spell was gone and Elijah was back on his feet headed towards me. I was frozen not that running was going to do me any good anyway.

"Stop!" I heard Elena's voice from the top of the stairs, "Please don't hurt my friends they were just trying to help me."

Elijah turned towards her and flashed up the stairs, "What game are you playing?"

"No game I'll come with you. Just please don't hurt them." She said, as he got within arms reach she threw up what I quickly recognized as one of the vervain bombs, he stumbled back but recovered fast. Reaching for Elena again he was stopped this time by Stefan he shot him with the co2 stake gun. Seeing Damon out of the corner of my eye, I used the distraction to pull the stake out of my shoulder, biting my lip to keep from screaming and tossed it to him. He quickly scooped it up. Stefan was out of ammo and decided to tackle Elijah to the floor, Elijah was up first towering over Stefan. "Hey!" I yelled getting Elijah's attention, I pulled the pin on the bomb and threw it towards him. Stefan blurred away and Damon took his shot, ramming the stake through Elijah's chest. Once he'd dropped to the floor I saw the veins creep across his face as he turned grey.

Elena came running down the steps towards Stefan, Damon looked to where Rose had been standing, "Just leave it." I said standing up.

"What the hell are you still even doing in here? You were supposed to draw them out and then go, back, to, the, car." The last part was through gritted teeth he was pissed.

"I feel like the large bleeding wound in my shoulder is punishment enough." I stumbled trying to take a step forward, he was at my side before I could really fall holding me up.

"There is _so much_ more guilt headed your way." He scooped me up vamping is back to the car, Elena and Stefan were already in the back seat when we got there.

"I was going to leave," I said as he set me down, "I just got this overwhelming feeling I needed to stay, I was afraid he was going to find you." I looked at my shoulder, "We did learn something today, I burn through the vampire blood first otherwise I'd be healed by now."

"So what this was a test?"

"No, I mean it was something I'd been wondering but I had no intention to test it out here." The face he was giving me made me think he didn't believe me, "I swear I was halfway to the hall on my way out."

He bit into his wrist and held it out for me, I took it and drank until I felt my shoulder heal, "Thanks." I said. He nodded as he opened the car door and I got in.

During the drive home Elena explained that she had been walking back to her car when she'd been attacked from behind and handed off to the now dead vampire Trevor, Rose and he had been on the run for 500 years. Apparently Trevor had been in charge of Kathrine the last time the ceremony was supposed to be performed, he fell for her and helped her escape. Classic Kathrine.

"What do they want the Doppleganger for in the first place?" Stefan asked.

"To break the sun and moon curse, the moonstone seals it, the blood of the doppelgänger breaks it." Elena said quietly.

Damon and Stefan's heads both snapped in my direction, while I avoided all eye contact with Elena, "What?" She asked.

"They need a special kind of witch to break the spell."

Her eyes opened wide, "You?"

"Someone like me." Panic spread across her face, "Don't worry, we're going to figure all of this out, we're not going to let anyone sacrifice you and I certainly won't be the one doing it." She nodded but looked unconvinced and went back to having a moment with Stefan. As we crossed the border into to Mystic Falls I nudged Damon, "I need my car can you drop me off at the school?"

"No." He said shortly.

"I have stuff I was supposed to do today before our little field trip."

"Like what?" He asked.

It was a lie, I had no plans after school but I did have plans now, "Like, talk to Bonnie." Not a lie.

"About?"

"Witch business, you wouldn't understand." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Hmm." He said turning into the school parking lot and pulling up next to my car.

"I'll call you later." I said as I got out of the car.

He gave me and annoyed look as he watched me get in and start the truck pulling out and heading to the Lockwood's while I went the opposite way to Sheila's. Bonnie's dad was out of town which meant she'd be there, the living room light was on and her Prius was in the driveway. I knocked lightly, when she opened the door, her expression was shocked, "Oh my God are you ok?"

I looked down, thinking I probably should have changed before I came over here, "Oh this?" I laughed, "Yeah, I had little accident when we went to get Elena, who's fine, we're all home safe."

Bonnie opened the door so I could come it, "Why are you here? If it was just to tell me Elena was ok you could have just called."

I sighed, "You might want to sit down." She did and I took a place next to her on the couch and let her in on today's events right up to the part where Elena would have to die to break the curse.

"So what do you need from me?" She asked.

"When your Grams was still helping me she let me borrow a couple grimoires, one of them had a spell in it. It's a binding spell, but I think it's one of those only a Bennett can do it things."

"You want me to bind your magic?"

"Oh god no." I shook my head, "no I want you to spell this." I said pulling a small silver bracelet out of my pocket, "I need to be able to put it on and take it off at will, if I'm right a witch wouldn't be able to track my magic if I was wearing that. They would actually need something of mine and if no one knows who I am…"

"Then no one knows where to look." Bonnie nodded, "I think I know the spell you're talking about. But if it's this much trouble why not just relinquish it all together?" She got up to grab a book and began thumbing through it.

"Because I'd rather need it and not have it then the alternative, these vampires today ran for a long time just for letting Kathrine go. Can't imagine they would take to kindly to having to find another witch."

"Got it, give me the bracelet." She said holding her hand out. I raised my eyebrow at her, "You can read the spell if you don't trust me."

I threw her the bracelet, "Don't tell anyone about this." She nodded, we'd reached an agreement to help each other I knew she wasn't going to mess it up, especially if it kept Elena out of danger. Bonnie took the bracelet and walked to the table, setting up a couple of candles and a salt ring. She dropped the bracelet in the ring and said the short incantation, the candles flared up a little before she picked the bracelet up and put it in my hand, "Done."

I snapped the clasp around the same wrist that Damon's bracelet was on, I wanted to keep the important stuff together, I blew out one of the candles and tried to magically relight it, failing. I quickly took the bracelet off and was able to light the candle, "Thank you." I said clipping the bracelet back on and walking towards the door.

"Hey do you wanna crash on the couch tonight, I'm sure you don't want to go home and talk to your sister and I bet Damon's going to hover." She said smiling.

"Oh you know he's going to hover."

"Best place to avoid that, no vampires allowed."

"You know what, yeah that would be great Bonnie thank you."

While Bonnie went and found some extra blankets I sent a text to Jenna complete with a picture of me in Bonnie's house so she knew I was telling the truth. I sent a second text to Damon, " _I'm safe_." And turned off my phone.

When I woke up the next morning Bonnie was still asleep, not wanting to overstay my welcome I folded up the blankets I'd used and turned my phone back on, no surprises I had a couple of voicemails from Damon, I'd check them in the truck, I grabbed my bag and locked the door behind me. Once I stepped off the porch I heard a caw of a crow in one of the trees above me, "Morning Ottis." I mumbled as I walked to my truck.

"Who's Ottis?" Damon asked from behind me.

"It's what I call the crow you use to stalk me." I turned around and kept walking backwards, "Yeah you're not slick." I turned back around to face my car.

"You know it's never the same crow." He said zipping in front of me stopping me from getting to my door.

"Doesn't stop me from calling it the same name. So to what do I owe the passive aggressive stalking this morning?" I asked attempting to push past him.

"I'm safe? After the day we had that's all I get?" He huffed. "Then you turned your phone off."

I held out my phone screen showing him the mere 20% charge my phone had, "I don't have a charger, it's at your house."

"You could have given me more than I'm safe." He moved allowing me to get to my truck, "You need to come to the house."

"Why?"

"Because Rose showed up with some rather interesting information."

"I might could be persuaded to join the conversation." I said as I opened my door, he eyed me, "Relax I will go straight there."

"Good Elena is on her way."

Damon followed me the short way from Bonnie's to the boarding house, I watched him as I got out of my truck. When we met up at the door his arm reached around my back and he led me inside, I sat down next to Elena on the couch, "Ok so we're both here what's this about?" Elena asked annoyed, I'm guessing her and Stefan's moment in the car yesterday had been just that a moment.

"You two." Stefan said walking back in the room with rose in toe.

"Rose, I presume." I glanced at my ring, blue but that doesn't mean my bracelet wasn't messing with it.

"You must be the twin." Rose said sitting across from us.

"I prefer Alexis." I smirked.

"Right, so you need to understand that I only have what I've picked up over the years and I'm not too sure what's real and what's not. Klaus I know is real."

"Who the hell is Klaus?" I asked.

"An original, he's a legend." Damon said putting his hands on my shoulders

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan added quietly.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"Elijah is a kitten compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal, The big bad." Rose replied. "I'm going to assume by that magic show you put on yesterday you're the witch Trevor and I were supposed to be looking for."

"You would assume correct." I replied glancing at my new bracelet.

"Wait so the oldest vampire in history of all time is coming after us?" Elena asked.

"Just you for now but once he realizes what your sister is he will come for both of you."

"Then we're going to need to make sure he doesn't find out, presuming everything you're saying is true." Damon said suddenly.

"It is." Rose replied quickly.

"And not just because you don't want me to kill you."

"I'm not, Look believe me or not if your not afraid of Klaus you're and idiot."

"Look we killed Elijah, so no one even knows you exist Elena." Stefan said.

"That you know of." Rose disputed.

"Not helping." I snapped. "I've already put something in play to keep me off anyone's radar, so we just need to worry about keeping Elena safe."

"Klaus is determined he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"Alright we're shaking, you've made your point." Damon said finally letting go of my shoulders.

Elena looked at me, "You ready?"

"For?" I said cockin my eyebrow.

"School." She said getting up, Stefan followed her towards the door, "Hold on, I'll grab my stuff and come with you." He said.

"I know where it is." She snapped. She looked back to me, "Are you coming?" She asked.

"Clearly I need to change and shower, can you just swing by and grab my homework for me?"

Elena was out the door when I got off the couch, "Your little plan to stay off the radar wouldn't have anything to do with this new jewelry your sporting would it." He asked tugging at my wrist.

"It might." I sighed, "It's a binding bracelet, with everything that's going on, my heads not right. I'm scared I'm going to lose it and hurt someone."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means, while it's on I can't do magic but also while it's on a witch looking for me would have to have something of mine to do a spell, can't find someone if you don't know who you're looking for."

"But when it's off you're normal."

"Normal's overrated." I smirked, my phone vibrated in my pocket, I had a text from Elena, I'm going to find real answers meet me at the tomb."

"Who's that?"

"Mind ya business." I said as I walked towards the stairs.

I showered and changed quickly, when I walked out of the closet a blur pinned me against the door, "Now what? He smirked, I knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to scare me into not wearing the bracelet.

"I yell for my stalker boyfriend." I smirked.

His smirk turned into annoyance, "I'm serious Alexis, you can sit there and be all smug because you know I'm not going to hurt you."

"No, you won't but you are definitely turning me on right now." I almost immediately regretted my smart ass remark and added, "I'll ask Alaric to teach me how to defend myself, will that make you feel better?" I pushed against his wrists but he didn't let me go, "No." He said.

"Well the bracelet stays so figure something else out." He made a face but dropped it, "Can you let me go so I can go to school now?"

He let me go and stepped back, "I'd feel better if you let me help you, I mean who better the a vampire to teach you how to fight vampires."

"Deal. I'll see you later." I kissed him quickly and walked out.

15 minutes later and I was pulling up next to Caroline's car, I made the short trip through the woods, stopping at the entrance of the tomb. Caroline was making her way out, "You're not staying with her?" I asked.

"No I have to distract Stefan, oh don't tell me I have to distract Damon too." She whined.

"No I can handle Damon." I said rolling my eyes. "How's Tyler?"

"He's, confused. And scared, I might have told him I'm a vampire."

"What the fuck Caroline." I shook my head, "Don't tell Damon he'll kill you both."

"I know." She groaned, she started to walk away, "Hey keep Elena out of that tomb."

"That's the plan." I said before stepping down the stone stairs.

Elena was standing a couple of feet from the entrance with a bag showing Kathrine the goodies she'd brought as payment for information.

"Well, well look who joined the party." Kathrine's voice croaked from inside the tomb. Seeing them both together was creepy, I'd never been an exact double of Elena not even when we were younger, you could still distinctly tell us apart in photos, this made my skin crawl.

"Wow Kathrine you look like shit." I said taking a step towards the invisible barrier.

"You two can have your pissing contest later, We want you to tell us about Klaus." Elena demanded, "I brought you this." She pulled a book out of the bag, I recognized it as the Petrova book from Isobel's research. She tossed the book over the line and stepped back crossing her arms, "It says the family line ended with you but that's obviously not true."

"What you thought bringing me some family heirloom would make me open up?" Kathrine picked up the book.

"I also brought you this." Elena pulled a small up and a bottle of blood from her bag, I smirked impressed with her thoughtfulness. Kathrine would be starving at this point, right on cue as Elena stepped forward Kathrine slammed herself into the barrier.

"I bet desiccation hurts," I said taking the bottle from Elena and pouring just a little in the plastic cup, "How long does it take for your body to shut down?" I wafted my hand sending the smell her way, veins crawled under her eyes and I smirked.

"I see the Petrova Fire is genetic." She slid down the wall and sat in the floor. I passed the cup to Elena who slid it to her with a stick. Kathrine tilted back the cup sliding it back, "More?" Elena asked. I handed the bottle to Elena. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I checked and was Damon's name flash across the screen, Nope. I silenced it putting it back in my pocket.

"I met Klaus in 1492, after I'd left Bulgaria. Well was thrown out." Kathrine said taking another drink.

"Thrown out?" Elena asked.

"I was disowned by my family, your true ancestors. I had a baby out of wedlock and those kinds of indiscretions were not tolerated." Kathrine replied.

"It was kept a secret?"

"Mmhm the baby was ripped from my arms at birth and given away. I went to England, I quickly learned to become English, I caught the eye of a young nobleman, Klaus. I was quite smitten, until I found out what he was."

My phone vibrated again, if he calls again I'll answer it. Three times is clearly an emergency.

"Once I found out what he wanted me for I ran like hell, Trevor helped me, he led Elijah and the others away and found me a safe house. Well, he thought it would be safe, Rose had other plans."

"What did he want you for?" I asked.

"He wanted to drain every last drop of blood from my body." She paused looking up at me, "Klaus is going to appreciate irony once he finds out about you."

"Guess a certain little psycho need to keep her mouth shut then." I snapped and there I was the third phone call, I looked to Elena, "He's not going to stop till I answer." She nodded and I headed up the steps. "What?" I snapped.

"_Where are you_?" He asked.

"School." I replied, I heard a crunch behind me I quickly pulled at the clip on my bracelet. I whipped around with my hands in front of me just in time to see Damon fly into a tree. I clamped my hands over my mouth, "Oh shit, I'm sorry." I said rushing over to him.

"Liar." He grunted getting up.

"I really didn't mean it." I said clipping the bracelet back on.

"This is clearly not the school."

"Oh." I said guiltily.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Elena, she wanted answers about Klaus." I looked around, "How did you even know I was here?"

"Ottis." He said shrugging, he laced his fingers through mine, "Come on we're going on a safer field trip."

"But Elena…"

"She can fill you in later, we're going to meet one of Rose's friends in Richmond, see what we can learn about these originals." He tugged at my hand and I followed.

As we walked up to a black SUV I raised my eyebrow, "Not everyone can do sunlight." Damon said clearly talking about Rose. Damon opened the door for me I hopped in the back seat, making myself comfortable. Once Damon's got in the front seat I spoke, "So Rose, Kathrine was just telling me a riveting story about you." I said smirking.

"You clearly spend too much time around vampires to try and taunt one." She replied looking at me in the mirror.

"While I don't deny that at all, she said Trevor sent her to what he thought was a safe house but you had other plans. Since Damon has this incessant need to ruin my fun I was hoping you can finish the story."

She sighed, "Fine, Trevor helped her escape and sent her to the cabin we were staying in, it belonged to an old woman who we had compelled to not let anyone in but us. Kathrine was frantic, banging on the door, once I heard Trevor's name I had the owner let her in, she explained that she had learned about Klaus's plans to sacrifice her to break the curse and she stole the moon stone on her way out. I panicked and locked her up even then it was well known if you crossed Klaus you were as good as dead."

"That's how she got the moonstone in the first place." I said quietly.

Rose nodded, "I locked her up, I was going to take her and that bloody stone back to Klaus and beg for mercy for both Trevor and I."

"You didn't get a chance to take her back did you?"

"No she'd gotten a hold of a dagger and stabbed herself, she begged to die rather than be taken back to Klaus. I gave her my blood to heal her and then Trevor came in, I was gone just long enough, she hung herself. Klaus needed her to be human, she killed the old woman to complete her transformation and that's when all the running started."

"Wow." I said leaning back, Damon Damon didn't look surprised to hear Kathrine had ended it herself.

"Now you." Rose said, "You seem awfully normal, I always pictured Elementals as mindless, well zombies."

"I have never had the desire to eat brains, or any other part of a human for that matter." I looked at Damon, who appeared to be holding back a laugh.

"No I didn't mean that, I just always heard you come back with nothing memory wise."

"I remember process, like driving a car, riding a bike and taking care of myself. I just don't remember the people, anything sentimental and moments that should have shaped my life are just poof."

"Sounds a little extreme."

"Who are you telling?" I said with a sigh, I pulled out my phone and let Elena know I'd been kidnapped and I wanted to talk later and compare our stories. "So you and Trevor didn't know anything about me?"

"No we got a tip about Kathrine and the tomb from a friend a few weeks ago along with the location of the Doppelgänger, we knew Klaus would need a special kind of witch but they aren't easy to find."

"Then I guess the only question is who Kathrine told." Damon said.

"She didn't tell anyone." I replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because if we're as hard to find as Rose says then that's something she's going to keep in her pocket until she need it."

A little while later I started to recognize some of the buildings from my last trip to Richmond, I had a bad feeling about this trip though. Rose pulled into a parking garage off of the main road, "Back entrance, nice." Damon said.

"See the appeal." Rose replied as we got out of the car. "Not all of us can have fancy Day rings."

"How well do you know this Slater guy? Are you sure he's even here?"

"I've known him for a long time and he's always here."

Damon rushed around pinning Rose to the wall, I unclipped my bracelet not sure what he was planning. I noticed my ring was still blue without the magical interference, "Damon stop!" I yelled

He turned his head towards me, it was enough of a distraction that Rose got the upper hand, I flinched as Damon's back hit the car, her forearm in his throat, "Listen to your girlfriend, I'm older than you and stronger." She let him go, "You can trust me."

She walked a couple steps ahead of us, Damon quietly asked, "Do you trust her?"

"Yes." I said simply. I didn't have any reason not to at this point, but I wasn't putting my bracket back on until this was over. We walked into a well lit coffee shop, the whole front wall was windows, "Umm." I said.

"Double paned and tempered, UV rays can't penetrate. One of the best things about this place." Rose replied walking up to the counter.

"That and the free WiFi." A gentleman behind the register added. Rose reaches over and gave him a hug, "I saw you drive by, what's up?"

"It's a long story Slater but I want you to meet-"

"Damon Salvatore turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Kathrine Pierce, a.k.a. Katerina Petrova." He said beaming.

"Whoa." I whispered. Slater looked at me, "And I'm not sure who you are." His eyes narrowed.

"Human groupie." I replied as Damon chuckled.

"Your human but not a groupie, you're the twin." He said I flinched, _calm down he said twin not witch_. Slater's attention went back to rose, "So I take it I was right about the tomb?"

"Yes you were right thanks for the tip."

Slater smiled towards Damon, "It's nice to meet you," He paused taking in Damon's expression, "or not, Rose what's going on?"

We sat at a table so rose could break the bad newsroom about Trevor and the doppelgänger trade off, "You're sure Elijah is dead?" Slater asked.

"Super Dead." Damon replied.

"Trevor was a good man he helped me on a dissertation once. I was schooling for my psych phd."

"Slater's been in school since 74." Rose said.

"Since I turned. I have 18 degrees 3 masters and 4 PhDs." Slater said proudly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not? You wouldn't understand. What better way to spend eternity then to learn everything."

Maybe I didn't understand, I'd only been thinking about up until my birthday, at least since Damon dropped his New York plan on me.

"We need your help Slater." Rose said gently, "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus how would they do it?"

"Craigslist." He replied.

"Seriously?" Damon asked.

"Seriously, I answered ad that got sent to a guy that knows a guy that knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends."

"Helpful." Damon grumbled, "Here is what I don't get, Elijah could walk in the sun which obviously means the originals knew about the daylight rings, so why does he care about breaking the curse."

"To stop the werewolves from breaking it."

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose said.

"Not exactly." I said.

"I'd heard a rumor-" Slater started.

"Not a rumor." Damon confirmed.

"Mystic Falls? Wow this place sounds great I really need to visit it sometime."

"Yeah it's amazing, is there a way to stop the curse from being broken?"

"What do you mean?" He asked genuinely confused.

"If we make the moonstone useless could it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Well yeah theoretically."

"How?" Damon said leaning in.

"Why would I tell you I'm not looking to piss off an original and lose my chance at walking in the sun." Slater said angrily.

"You wanna walk in the sun? I can make that happen."

Slater didn't have time to respond, everything happened so fast. Damon pushed me out of my chair and was on top of me as shards of glass flew from the now open window. I heard people screaming and then it registered, I hit his chest, "Rose, get rose." He jumped up grabbing something from a table and covering Rose up, I rushed ahead out into the hall towards the parking garage. He carried her to the car setting her in the back seat before turning to me, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, he looked back to Rose, "Who was behind that?"

"I don't know." She replied, "Where's Slater?"

"I don't know Iowa by now probably."

"He wouldn't do this, he's a good person and a friend."

"Then who did?"

"Klaus! Don't you get it we're all dead." She started crying. For the first time I knew for sure I wasn't going to be able to hide from this, I was either going to have to do the ritual or die. The overwhelming feeling of dread washed over me, my heart sped up, I yelled out in frustration and lights in the parking garage started popping one after another.

Damon ran over and grabbed my face making me look at him, "Focus on me." I locked my eyes with his and the commotion I created stopped. I reached in my bag and pulled it the silver chain wrapping it around my wrist again. He slung his arm over my shoulder and helped me in the truck, Rose was healed enough to drive so he climbed back in the front seat.

Finally making it out of town, I was sitting with my back against the door and my legs in the seat, fiddling with my phone, "You should put your seatbelt on." Damon said from the front.

"You don't have yours on." I said not looking up.

"I'm dead."

"Evidently so am I." I said quietly.

We were almost to Mystic Falls when I finally broke the uncomfortable tension, "Damon?" He turned around in his seat, "Can you have Rose drop me off at my truck?" He nodded and I added, "What are the chances you wanna make sure the human gets some dinner?" I needed a distraction.

He smiled, "I keep forgetting." He joked, obviously getting my hint and relieving some of the tension. He directed Rose to the parking lot where my truck was. Once we stopped he got out and opened the door for me as she pulled away I pushed Damon up against the door of my truck, he let me. I planted my lips on his and one of his hands tangled in my hair while the other arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. He pulled away after a moment, "You can't talk like that, we're going to fix this."

"And if we can't?" I asked pushing away. "If Klaus gets Elena, I have three options, do the spell, refuse and die or run. Kathrine's been doing it long enough can't be that hard." I kicked at the ground.

"Then we run." He said stepping directly in front of me, "But it's not going to make it that far."

"Denial sounds fun." I said sarcastically.

"Stop talking." Damon demanded.

"Wha-" was all I got out before he quickly picked me up crashing his lips on mine. This time it was me against the truck, my legs wrapped around his waist. I opened my mouth and he deepened our kiss, one of his hands gripped at my ass holding me up while the other ran lightly over my thigh and under the hem of my skirt. I was internally jumping for joy at my wardrobe choice this morning. I pushed my hips towards Damon's, he let out a low growl as he started kissing down my neck. His hand moved from underneath my skirt and behind my back holding me against him as we moved to the back of the truck. In what seemed one quick motion he had the hatch open and I was on my back, Damon between my legs, his erection pressed up against the thin material of my skirt and panties. He leaned towards me kissing me again, he tugged at my shirt and leaned up and pulled it off. I shuddered under him and he moved his mouth downward, his hands massaged my breasts through my bra.

I circled my hips against his trying to create the friction I desperately needed, he ran his tongue through the valley of my breasts and pushed the black lace bra up. Damon swirled his tongue around one nipple, sucking it into his mouth, I moaned his name and tangled my fingers in his hair. I felt his fingers lightly run up my thigh leaving goosebumps in their wake, he trailed them over my panties, drawing and invisible line up and down. My hand tightened in his hair and he smiled against my skin as he kissed his way across my chest, I was getting wetter by the second. Damon moved my panties to the side rubbing his thumb over my clit, my eyes rolled back and I arched my hips towards him. He ran a finger through my folds before inserting it into my core, kissing back up my neck, eventually bringing his lips back to mine. He inserted a second finger and I moaned into his mouth, digging my nails into the back of his neck. He moved his fingers faster and I bucked my hips to meet his thrusts, his thumb put a little more pressure on my clit, "Oh Fuck!" I yelled as my pussy began to spasm, Damon kept working his fingers prolonging the experience.

He removed his fingers and stood up, giving me a moment to breath, "How is it you're still fully clothed?" I asked shakily.

"I got excited." He shrugged, holding his hand out for me to take. Once I did he pulled me up kissing me again, I slid my hand under the waistband of his pants and pumped his dick. His head fell back and I quietly said, "We need to fix that." Before pulling my hand back using it to unbutton his shirt pushing it open and then moving to his jeans. They fell to the ground and I wrapped my fingers around his erection, pumping it slowly as I kissed my way down his chest. When I got to my knees I circled the tip of his dick with my tongue, licking my lips before opening my mouth I took him in as deep as I could using my hand to pick up the slack. I found my rhythm and his hands clenched in my hair, he only let me continue for a few minutes before pulling me up.

He spun me around pressing my back against his chest, sliding his hand down my stomach and over my hips, running his fingers through my folds again before pushing two inside me. I gasped as he curled his fingers rubbing my g spot when he moved his fingers. Damon removed his fingers and pushed me forward so I was on my forearms bent over the bumper. He rubbed his dick along my slit, I groaned when Damon buried himself in to me. He thrust into me, digging his fingers into my hips building up a rigorous pace that had me writhing under him. I heard him groan as his thumb found my clut rubbing small circles, my mind when blank as my pussy contracted around his dick, he moaned out my name as he reached his own release a few seconds later.

He pulled out of me and pulled up his jeans, he was buttoning his shirt back up as he sat down, I grabbed my shirt, adjusting my bra before pulling it back on, "Quicky in the woods, Damon Salvatore I'd say your corrupting me." I said laughing.

"You started it."

Damon's Pov

I'd tried to convince Alexis to stay at the boarding house mostly because I wanted to keep an eye on her but she refused, something about wanting to know what else Elena found out from Kathrine. I'd walked home from her house ignoring the tugging feeling to feed on a jogger on the way.

I walked into the library where Rose was pouring herself a drink, "I just got off the phone with Slater, he said he wasn't involved today and doesn't want to be involved from now on. Apparently if you can get the moonstone to a witch she'll know what to do."

"I'll show it to Alexis, maybe Bonnie." I nodded

"Your girl, knows how to mark her territory." She nodded in my direction, "Missed a button." She laughed.

"She's not a sharer." I said grabbing my own glass.

"You're nothing like how I thought you'd be."

"And how's that?"

"I'd heard stories of the big bad Damon Salvatore, dropping humans in New York like it was his job."

"It kind of was." I said shrugging.

"And here you are completely wrapped up in her."

I poured another drink, "I guess I just found what I want to do with my eternity." I took a sip and headed upstairs for the night.

**I hope you guys enjoyed please feel free to leave me a review I love reading them.**


	36. 36

**I only own my oc. I'm sorry about the last chapter I didn't realize I'd have such a hard time moving it from google docs to here. I lost all my formatting and then my edits wouldn't save on the app. I plan to go through it again to fix anything I've missed. **

I was dreaming, really dreaming for once. Elena and I couldn't have been more than 12, helping pass out flyers for some town function. It was night time and the street lights were on. All the sudden the sky lit up with fireworks and for just a second I was in awe but that moment was broken by "_psst." _I fought hard as the scene in front of me faded away to the inside of my eyelids. I knew the voice and the breeze that drifted over my face confirmed it. I didn't open my eyes just rolled over and mumbled, "Close the damn window."

Damon didn't listen, he threw his arm over me and leaned his head down, "Time to wake up." I could feel his breath on my ear. I opened one eye slightly, seeing it was still dark in my room I quickly closed it, "Go away." I said trying to pull the covers up but he stopped me. I turned around to face him, "What ungodly reason do you have for waking me up at," I looked at my clock then back to him, "4:30 on a Saturday."

"Did you talk to Elena?" He asked.

"Oh for fuck sake." I said pushing him. "That's why you're here?"

"No, but I did figure it would annoy you enough to wake up." He stopped for a minute, I rolled my eyes, "Come to think of it though was Kathrine's story the same as Rose's?"

"Yep, I did miss an interesting bit though. Kathrine wasn't here for you or Stefan, she was here to get everything she needed for Klaus to earn her freedom. She triggered Mason's curse, when he died she already had a plan in place to trigger Tyler's, there's the werewolf. She turned Caroline, she found the doppelgänger and knew where to get the moonstone. From what she told Elena an elemental was next on her list when she found me. She saw me use magic the night before the founders parade, when I snapped your neck."

"So that plan _really _didn't work out for you." He laughed.

"No it didn't. Ok so why are you really here?" I said yawning.

"We're going for a run get dressed." He said as he swung his legs off the bed.

"I don't run." I did, I ran track before Elena guilted me into focusing on cheerleading, from the few memories of it I'd gotten back I wasn't half bad.

"You wanted to learn how to protect yourself, well this is where we start."

"We couldn't start at a more decent time like, noon?"

"Nope, now get up, get dressed, put on one of the 8 million pairs of shoes you have and meet me outside." He was gone before I could argue, _he's one to talk, fucker has like a billion black t-shirts. _I threw on a tank top and leggings, pulling on a pair of sneakers I finally walked outside. I flipped my head over to pull up my hair, when I flipped my head back there was Damon, "I could have snapped your neck before you even saw me."

"Are we really doing this? If I thought about every scenario that could possibly lead to my death, I'd never leave the house. Besides I _knew_ you were out here, you going to let someone hurt me?"

"That's not the point."

"Well that's why we're doing this." I said and with that I took off, we'd run 3 miles before it finally hit me, I stopped putting my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath, it had been way too long, "_Why _are we running? It's impossible to out run a vampire. I mean I'm over here dying and you, you could do this for what, another 20 miles?"

"At least." He smirked.

"No, no more running pick a new method of torture." I stood up straight.

I unfortunately got what I asked for, he led me out to a clearing in the woods, the main point of this exercise was for me to figure out where he was coming from and avoid getting grabbed or knocked down. We'd been at it a half an hour most of which I ended up on the ground, or in a vampire vice grip. I was bad at this and I was not ok with it. The trash talk had started off as normal bickering but was starting to get hurtful, on both ends and it was abundantly clear that him _training _me was not going to work.

"I'm done." I said picking myself up off the ground for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You're not done." He said.

"No, I'm done." As I brushed the dirt off my pants, he grabbed my wrist, "Then admit that wearing this," his eyes tracked to my bracelet, "is more dangerous then not."

"No." I said pulling my wrist back, trying to walk away, he was in front of me before I could take more than a few steps, his hands around both wrists this time, he wasn't going to let me leave, "Then turn around and try again." He said.

"Don't you get it, I dont give a shit about not having magic I'm wearing this to hide, because Klaus strikes me as the kind of guy who will kill people to get what he wants. I'm not willing to let you get hurt so he can get to me." I pulled at my wrists again.

"What makes you so sure someone would pick me out of all the people in your life?"

"Because when we were in that house the other day I know I said I stayed to make sure everyone was safe, it wasn't everyone, just you. I don't know if it's a cosmic thing or if it's just _us_ but if Klaus finds me I know I'll do the selfish thing because I will choose you every time, in every instance, I _will_ pick you." Damon dropped my hands and stared at me."Don't tell me it's not the same for you because when that window came down yesterday I was far enough away I would have been fine, maybe a couple of cuts. You picked me over Rose knowing she'd burn in the sun."

"Of course I picked you over Rose."

"It's not just that, your insesant need to hide me away at the first sign of danger, even when you know I can be helpful." He still wore a confused expression, "You know what fine, it's completely one sided, now I feel ridiculous." I said in a huff, sidestepping around him.

"It's not." He said quietly, I stopped but didn't turn around, "I always just thought it was because of the heightened emotions, deep down I knew it wasn't just that."

"See so even if you aren't used against me, you'd try to save me." I turned around to face him, "My way keeps both of us safe."

He wrapped his arm around me leading me out of the woods, "We're not done talking about this."

"Of _course were not_." I said, "Is Rose at the house?"

He pointed upwards towards the sky, "It's Day time."

"Well she has that fancy car." I shrugged.

"Why?"

"I wana test a theory, that thing with Stefan's blood the other day really tripped me up, I haven't found anything about it, Bonnie's got some books she's going to let me borrow."

"So you're going to see if Rose's blood makes you sick too?"

"Unless you can think of anything else. It is a good thing to know just in case."

Damon let me stumble through the woods for a good fifteen minutes before he finally offered to get us there a little faster, he let my legs go when we got to the door. When we walked in Damon went to find rose while I went to shower, picking leaves out of my hair on the way upstairs.

I walked into the library a little while later, Damon was standing at the bar cart and Rose was sitting one of the chairs, "It's not going to work." She said as I walked down the steps.

"What's not going to work?" I asked.

Damon turned around and held two glasses in his hand, "A or B?"

"Umm What?" I asked confused.

"Mind over matter, you don't know which is which."

I rolled my eyes grabbing one of the glasses, I slowly took a sip, the taste was unbearable I couldn't even swallow. I put my hand over my mouth and pointed towards the trash can which Damon quickly handed to me. I spit the blood out, "That tasted like garbage smells." I looked over at Rose, "No offense."

"None taken." She shrugged.

I was sore from landing on my ass all morning, not to mention the several cuts and bruises from our "training" so I snatched the other glass from Damon who yelled, "Hey!"

"Did you want it?" I asked as I plopped on the couch.

"Well no." He said.

I tilted the glass back and held it up in the air, Damon grabbed it putting it back on the bar cart, "Well now we know." He said.

"Yup." I said slumping back on the couch, "Rose you've been around a while, have you ever heard of anything think this before."

"No, it's a first." She replied.

They filled me in on Slater's phone call from the night before, "So we need to get Bonnie on board and get the moonstone from Kathrine." I said.

"That's if Sabrina can even do it, Slater just said get it to a witch they'll know what to do." Damon explained.

"Come to think of it I don't think I've touched it."

"And you're not going to, you wanted a magical hiatus you got one."

I cocked my eyebrow was this the new plan make me jealous that Bonnie got to have all the fun, "Fine." I said standing up, "Can you take me home?"

"Fine?" His eyes narrowed in my direction.

"That's what I said."

"Wait you don't live here?" Rose asked.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket while smiling and gestured towards the door, I scowled in Rose's direction before walking out. Once we got in the car Damon asked, "So why are you in such a hurry to get home?"

"Because no one is there, Elena said she was going to study with Bonnie, Jenna is off collecting something or other for some charity my mom started, and Jeremy is, well I don't know where Jeremy is but there's like a 90% chance it's not at home."

"And if he is?" He asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Then I kick his ass at Call of Duty until he gets butthurt and leaves, Duh."

"Yes, because that was the _obvious _answer." He peaked over at me, "So there's no diabolical plan?"

"Nope, I have 2 days worth of makeup work to do and the possibility of quiet is too good to pass up." Moments like that had been few and far between since all the supernatural stuff made its way into my life.

"You like all the excitement, admit it."

"I'm never bored that's for sure." I said rolling my eyes.

It had been hours since Damon dropped me off, I'd already managed to finish all the work I'd missed the last couple days, I heard the front door open followed by the sound of keys being thrown in the bowl by the door. A couple minutes later a knock, "It's me." Elena said through the door.

"Come in." I sighed, Elena and I hadn't had a normal conversation in a while, even when we're comparing Kathrine's story it was short and to the point. She walked in slowly and sat on the bed setting some books down next to her, "Bonnie said you wanted to look through these. She said she had more if you couldn't find what you were looking for."

I'd been laying on my stomach reading through my book, I closed it moving It to the floor and sat up taking the other books from Elena, "Awesome, is that it?"

Elena looked down and fidgeted with her hands, "I'm sorry."

"For?" I asked.

"Well everything, for taking Caroline's side, making you go to that party, pushing so hard for the old you, getting you in to all of... this." She waved her hands through the air.

"I got myself into all... this." I mimicked her hands.

"No if it wasn't for me Kathrine wouldn't be here, we wouldn't even know about this Klaus guy."

"Well we do so the only thing we can try to do now is keep it from happening. I'm personally all for dropping the moonstone in a bucket of concrete and dumping it in to the ocean."

"So what are you looking for?" She said pointing to the books.

"I can't keep anyone's blood but Damon's down."

"Is that like a witch thing."

"No, I can't find anything about it and well Bonnie's the only other witch I know I'm hoping something in one of these will help."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Try not to die." I said shrugging. I heard the ding of my phone saying I had a text.

"Well I'll leave you to it." She stood up, taking the hint that I didn't really want to talk and walked towards the door, "But really if you need me..."

"I know." I said with a small smile. She walked out and closed the door, I laid back on my bed with my head on the pillow and opened Damon's text, _Are you done yet? You have no idea how boring it is here._

I texted back, _Read a book. _ I chuckled as I took my own advice, picking up one of the books Bonnie had sent over, it was a fairly old textbook probably from Sheila's occult studies research, I'd only gotten a few pages in when my phone dinged again, _I don't want to sit still. _ I knew where this was going we were way past subtly, if Damon and I were alone long enough it always ended the same way _naked, _not that I minded at all. I smiled as I sent my response, _By my calculations you still have a good 17 miles left in you go for a run. _His response was quick, You're_ no fun. _Lies I was tons of fun, I rolled my eyes and went back to my book_. _

My eyes fluttered open, I'd fallen asleep reading, the light was on I was still clothed and when I looked to my right there was Damon asleep. I nudged him with my arm before looking at the clock, the last time I'd looked it was only 5 pm, it now read 9 pm. "Damon." I said quietly, nudging him again, "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know." He looked over at the clock, "Three-ish hours."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't think I'd get away with that twice in 24 hours." He laced his fingers together and put them behind his head, "I figured you'd wake up eventually, I guess I fell asleep too."

"You mean to tell me you didn't snoop." I said faking shock.

"Oh no I snooped." He smirked, "Sneak out with me, Alaric has Jenna... _entertained, _everyone else is asleep."

"Damon..." I started, He cut me off quickly leaning over and kissing me, I melted. He broke away kissing along my jaw to my ear, "_I wanna play." _He whispered. My eyes opened wide and I turned my head, our noses almost touching, I smirked. I sat up hopping off my bed, I pulled on my shoes, clicking off the light so no one would check on me and walked over to the window, "You coming?" I asked as I leaned out grabbing the branch that hung by the window and swung my legs out so I could climb down.

"Just let go." Damon said from the ground, he'd just jumped out.

"Talk about a trust fall." I said as I let myself fall from the branch, he caught me and set me down so I could walk next to him. "Didn't I play helpless victim enough today?" I knew exactly what he'd meant by _play, _a few months back he'd lured me to the house and scared the crap out of me. While his vampire nature was a huge turn on, the element of surprise wasn't necessary. We'd only played one other time and it had been amazing.

"Yeah but that wasn't any fun." He said with a smirk.

"I don't know could have fooled me, you looked like you were having fun." I said as we reached his car.

"More amusement than fun." He said opening my door, "Besides that was like tag this more dirty hide and seek."

"Way to ruin childhood games for me." I replied with a laugh.

"You don't remember playing them anyway."

"Low blow." I said sarcastically.

He parked at the boarding house and we walked through the back gate to the wood line, I had 2 minutes to "hide". The last time we did this I was pretty proud of how long it took him to find me, I'm still not sure if he did it on purpose or not. We stopped a couple feet into the tree line he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me to him, our chest pressing together, he leaned down capturing my lips in his. My arms tightened around his waist until he pulled away, "Go." He said quietly.

"Cheater." I said breathlessly as I took off thought the woods. I was still wearing my shorts and t shirt from earlier so I was careful as I could be trying to avoid branches and holes. I found a spot I thought would be perfect, there was a log about halfway down a hill that would hide me pretty well, there wasn't a whole lot of wind so he'd actually have to work to smell me.

I checked my phone, my time was up and Damon would have been searching for about 5 minutes at this point. It was quiet, I figured I'd hear animals or something, maybe they were all aware of Stefan so they didn't venture this close to the house. After what seemed like forever I heard a crunch of leaves meaning he'd stopped moving, I stayed as still as I could, breathing slowly. I was having a hard time containing my excitement because the fun part started when he found me but I wasn't going to make it easy for him. As quietly as I could I picked up a rock and threw it off to my left, it took only a second for me to hear another crunch. I listened intently, "Boo." I jumped even though I knew it was him.

"I win." He smirked.

I stood up taking a couple steps backwards and held my arms out to my sides, "Then come claim your prize, _Mr. Salvatore_." He was in front of me before I could take another step, picking me up wrapping my legs around his waist. He crashed his lips on mine, the air moved around us as I felt my back pushed up against a tree. He pulled back, "I don't want another quicky in the woods."

I bit my lip, "How fast can you make it to the house?"

He smirked and I tucked my face into the crook of his neck, maybe I'd get used to the feeling when I could do it too. When he stopped I lifted my head and was greeted with the warm sight of Damon's room. While this wasn't what I was expecting I was thankful not to have pick leaves out of my hair twice in one day.

He set me down my back pressed against the door, his hands on either side of my head, our faces nearly touching, "Are we still playing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Nope," he smirked and kissed me quickly, "You said something in the woods this morning that no one has ever said to me before."

"What that I didn't want you to be used as leverage?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "No sassy, that you choose me and I intend to show you exactly how that made me feel." Before I could say another word he pressed his lips to mine, one hand wrapped around my waist pulling me close as I opened my mouth. I worked my fingers down the buttons of his shirt, getting frustrated about halfway down and yanking the fabric apart. Damon pulled away as the last few buttons hit the floor, "I liked this shirt." He said with a smirk.

"Call it payback." I replied matching his facial expression. The smile on his face grew to the point of showing teeth, in a flash he picked me up and my back hit the bed, he nestled between my legs and leaned in, running his tongue down my throat, my fingers trailed light touches down his chest. Damon's hand ran under my thigh hitching my leg up as he pressed his hips to mine, I could feel his erection through his jeans. I pulled my hands back and leaned up pulling my shirt over my head, his arm wrapped around me and in one quick movement I was in his lap on my knees. He trailed his fingers up my spine and leaned his head down sucking at my pulse point. He unclipped my bra and I snatched it off throwing it to the floor. I cupped his face making him tilt his head upwards and kissed him, circling my hips into his, pushing his shirt off his shoulders, he shrugged out of it and opened his mouth letting me enjoy the taste of him. His fingers dug into my hips as my chest melted against his, Damon broke away and kissed down my jaw, sucking and nipping down my neck, my hips bucked.

His mouth trailed down my chest and I threw my head back as he took a nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. He rubbed his hand between my thighs and I moaned out enjoying the small amount of friction. He flipped us again pulling my hips to the edge of the bed, quickly popping the button on my shorts, removing them and my panties. Leaning over capturing my lips in his while running his fingers through my folds. His thumb rubbed over my clit, sending sparks though my body, I moaned into his mouth, fingers tangling into his hair. I bucked my hips as he pushed two fingers inside me, Damon's mouth moved along my jaw down my neck as his fingers curled inside of me. Each trust sent waves of heat though my body, I moved my hips to meet his fingers and my nails dug into his shoulders. He inserted a thrid finger and my body went ridged, moaning out loudly as the pleasure overtook me.

Damon removed his fingers, leaning down pressing his forehead to mine, "I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I breathed.

He smiled before kissing me quickly, his hands trailed up my sides while his mouth moved south. Damon's tongue trailed down my chest and over my stomach. Kneeling down next to the bed, he positioned my legs on his shoulders, his tongue briefly flicked over my clit before running down to my core. Circling it around my entrance, I started panting when he trust it in and out, my hips bucked and placed his hand on my stomach to keep me still. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and sucked the small bundle of nerves into his mouth, my eyes rolled back as he sped up his fingers. He flicked his tongue over my clit a couple of times and I screamed out, my walls tightening around his fingers.

Damon gave me no time to recover, as I was gasping for breath, his pants were gone, he gripped my hips and we locked eyes as he slid his dick into me, both of us moaning out. He lifted my hips to aid in his thrusts burying himself to the hilt before pulling back and and slamming back, each one eliciting a moan from me as I clutched the sheets. One of his hands slid under my back and he pulled me up to him, moving us so my back was against a wall, the relocation hadn't slowed him down at all. The hand on my back slid up the back of my neck before he gripped at my hair, tilting my head to the side, locking his lips around my pulse point and increasing the pace of his thrust. "Please." I begged

"Please what?" He mumbled against my neck.

"Bite me, Damon!"

I felt him smirk, his tongue circled the spot and his hand slipped in between us, his fangs pierced my neck at the same time his thumb connected with my clit. My legs clenched around his waist, "Yes, yes, yes." I panted out, my orgasm shook through my body, I fixed my eyes on Damon as he pulled back from my neck, his face scrunched up and he moaned out, spilling inside me. I unwrapped my legs which had turned to jelly so I slid down the wall, trying to remember how to breath normally. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, "Wow." I said.

"Yeah," He said, "I'm a big fan of my prize."

"I need clothes but I can't move." I laughed running my hand over my neck.

"It's healed, and I cleaned up my mess." He said as he tossed me a shirt and a pair of boxers from his dresser.

"Little bit of blood goes a long way, when I'm not being witchy." I pulled the shirt on, "You know my dresser is like 10 extra steps."

"Why so I could hand you the exact same thing?"

"Touché." I said crawling up into the bed laying face down in the pile of pillows.

"I take it you're sleeping here." He said laying down next to me.

I turned my head opening my eyes, "Don't sound so mad about it."

"Oh I'm not your bed sucks."

"Not all of us can afford to sleep on literal clouds every night." I said rolling my eyes, "I should go home, I still have a shit ton of research to do. That's what I was doing when I fell asleep."

"Care to share?" He brushed his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes, "I'm trying to figure out this pesky little blood problem, I wanted to read into it as much as I could because Alaric is supposed to be bringing me some of Isobel's research. If I can by some miracle get my hands on the actual ritual maybe, just maybe I can find some kind of loophole."

"You don't have to do all of this by yourself."

"I know," I said yawning, "I just can't so around and do nothing."

"Believe me I'm aware of your inability to sit on the sidelines."

I let out a small chuckle, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to an empty spot next to me, I sat up disappointed and looked around, Damon was no where to be found. I hopped off the bed and walked downstairs stepping into the kitchen, "So would this be a walk of shame since you don't live here and those are _clearly _not your clothes?" Rose asked from the table.

"I have no same." I smirked walking towards Damon who handed me a cup of coffee, "Wanna go on an adventure?" He asked.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Can I eat first?" I laughed.

He'd been leaning at the corner of the counters, he turned around and handed me a white to go box from the dinner I liked, I took the box and grabbed a fork sitting down next to Rose at the table, "Ok so where are we going?" I asked as I opened the box.

"To see your great, great, too many great grandmother."

"Eww, Why?"

"We need the moonstone."

"She's not just going to freely give it up, you up for negotiation because none of us," I circled my finger around the room, "can go in, get the stone and come back out."

"I'm aware, I vividly remember the panic attack you had when you thought you were stuck."

"I was the only living person in a tomb full of dedicated, hungry, vampires. My panic attack was completely warranted.

"I'm going to have to agree with her on that." Rose piped up.

I stuck my tongue out at Damon, he smirked and set my coffee cup in front of me, "If you're going, drink that."

"While I planned on it, have we stopped to think about this is maybe why I reject blood from other vampires." I said finishing my food and picking up the cup.

"I have and I obviously decided I'd rather you be safe the sorry. We're leaving in about a half hour, I gotta go talk to Stefan." He smiled before turning and leaving.

"Touchy subject with him I see." Rose said.

"He promised me eternity and I think he's just trying to live up to the deal." I smiled.

"You're good for him." She said, I looked at her over my cup and she continued, "I'd heard a lot of stories about him from Lexi."

"You knew Lexi?"

"I did, and yes I'm aware of who killed her." She said.

"Oh I wasn't going to tell you that, I've already begged for his life once for that. I'd hate to have to hurt you for hurting him."

"I'd get to you before you could even flinch and get that bracelet off."

"Well it's a good thing we'll never have to find out hu?"

She laughed, "He's right about it, you know." I ran my fingers over the chain, "Did he put you up to this?" I asked suddenly angry.

"No, you were given this magic for a reason so either use it or give it to someone who will, hiding isn't going to save you, trust me." And with that she got up and walked out leaving me all alone to think about it.

I finally got up cleaning up my breakfast and heading upstairs, once I got dowstairs the guys were waiting for me, "Ready?" Damon asked I nodded and followed them out. Stefan surprisingly got in the back seat, "You know I'm smaller I'd fit better back there." I said standing at the door.

"It's a short ride." He replied.

I shrugged pushing the seat back and climbing in. Once we got to the cemetery we walked to the tomb entrance, Damon took my hand helping me down the narrow stone steps, "Have I mentioned how much I hate it down here?" I said.

"I'm sure at least once." He replied.

Stefan and Damon moved the stone door and stepped up to the barrier, "Knock, knock." Damon called out. I heard a shuffling noise as Kathrine came into view, she was pale and staggering with a look on her face that said every step hurt, "Come on in plenty of room for all of us, you can even bring twitchy, I need a snack." Her eyes locked on mine.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out." Damon retorted.

"Oh but there such pretty eyes." She's said shuffling closer grabbing on to the wall.

"We want the moonstone." Stefan said.

"I'll make you a deal, gather your witches together and get me out of here and you have my word, I'll give you the moonstone and leave Mystic Falls forever."

"I thought you liked it in there Kathrine, nice and safe."

"I've had time to reconsider."

"Meaning you're hungry." Damon corrected.

"I'm starving and I'm dirty and bored. I may have ran for 500 years but at least it wasn't boring." She turned and started walking away, "Take it or leave it, you know where to find me."

"We need to tell Elena what we're planning to do." Stefan said as we stepped out of the ruins, Damon nodded as we headed back to the car. The short trip to my house was quiet, Damon had texted Bonnie telling her to meet us at the Boarding house later so we could come up with a plan to get the stone and leave Kathrine in the tomb.

I opened the front door and the guys followed me inside, "Elena?" I called out.

"In here." I heard from the kitchen, when we walked in Elena looked at Stefan, "What are you doing here?"

"We talked to Kathrine." He replied.

"She claims she's going to hand over the moonstone if we get her out." I said sitting at the table.

"You don't actually believe her?"

"No of course not."

"Why do you guys even want the moonstone."

"According to Rose's friend Slater if we can get it to a witch they can release the curse from the stone. No curse, no doppelgänger sacrifice, ergo you live and your sister doesn't have to deal with the guilt of killing you." Damon said.

"That's if they find her." Elena rebutted, "Sounds like you guys have everything figured out."

"Yep were awesome like that."

"What about Klaus?"

"We can deal with him once the moonstone is taken care of." I said.

"Is that before or after he kills all of you?"

"We can save you if we de-spell the moonstone." Stefan said.

"Everyone keep saying that." She looked down.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked standing up.

"I'm not going to let everyone get themselves killed trying to save me. You're going to take that stupid bracelet off, yeah I know about it Bonnie told me, and you're going to do whatever Klaus tells you too. There is no reason Jeremy has to lose both of his sisters."

I stared at her open mouthed, this was it the anger and frustration that had been building between us for weeks now was finally boiling to the surface, I walked over to her, "I refuse to be the murderer that makes you a martyr." I said smacking her in the back of the head, "So if that's your plan you need to figure something else out." Elena reached out snatching my hair pulling my head down, "Ah fuck!" I yelled out, I used my awkward position to my advantage, wrapping my arm around her leg pulling it from underneath her. She latched on tighter to the chunk of hair she had pulling me with her, my head hit the floor first, I was disoriented, catching a quick glance at the guys who looked like the didn't know what to do. Elena was up first, she pinned my hands above my head and leaned her head down, "I know you don't remember but when we fight I always win." I struggled to get my hands free making her lean down on them harder, "Bet I didn't fight dirty then." She was in just the right spot I swung my head forward, crashing my forehead into the bridge of her nose. She screamed out and now that there was blood the guys decided to intervene, Damon pulled Elena off and held her back as she tried to jump at me, "Elena you have 10 seconds to calm down or I'm ripping that necklace off of you and compelling you into a nap." Damon said. She instantly stopped moving, "I'm done." She said, he let her go and Stefan led her into the kitchen.

Damon held out his hand helping me up, "You couldn't have stepped in a little earlier?" I asked.

"Oh no, you never break up a girl fight." He said laughing.

"Whatever." I said snatching my hand back and heading towards the stairs, Damon following close behind, "What so you're mad at me now?" He asked.

I walked through the bathroom grabbing my hairbrush, running it through my hair as I walked into my room, "No I'm not ma-" I stopped.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Someone's been in here." I said.

"How do you know?"

I walked over to my bed, my book was sitting open I picked it up and froze when I saw what was on the page, "This isn't good." I said turning the book around to Damon.

"Is that the recipe for..."

"The compulsion elixir, yeah."

"Maybe Elena was in here snooping."

"Maybe," I walked into the hallway, "Elena!" I yelled.

"She let me heal her nose and she left." Stefan called up the stairs.

"Shit." I said walking back into the room, I walked over to my desk and pulled out the bottle of concentrated vervain and took a swig.

"Little over dramatic you think?"

"No I don't, Damon this is dangerous."

"They have to have your blood for it to work, you're safe for now."

"We can argue about this later, right now I need..." I trailed off walking back though the bathroom and pulling a box from under Elena's bed, I opened it up and pulled out a black bracelet and clipped it on to my empty wrist, "Guess I should have thought of this first." I said looking up at Damon.

"Is that all vervain jewelry?"

"Yeah Stefan gave it to Elena when she first found out. He tried to give me one but I didn't need it at the time. Come on Bonnie's going to be at the house soon." I grabbed my book and the ones Bonnie had let me borrow and shoved them into a duffle bag along with my laptop and the notes I'd made last night, "I probably know the answer but can I stay with you for a couple of days until this whole thing blows over?"

"What about Jenna?"

"She's so wrapped up in Alaric and school I can probably get away with it."

He held his hand out and I dropped the handle of the bag in it, he swung his other around me, "You can stay anytime you want." He leaned down kissing my forehead.

"Are you guys coming, Bonnie's at the house." Stefan yelled up.

"Let's get this over with." I said walking out.

"I told them to meet us in the parlor." Stefan said as we pulled up to the house.

"Them?" I asked, Damon flinched as he opened the door.

"Oh fuck no!" I said seeing Jeremy standing by the fireplace.

"You took yourself out of the fight you get no opinion." He sneered.

"Jesus Bonnie I said don't tell _anyone, _not oh please tell everyone I'm absolutely defenseless."

"I don't know I'd say defenseless, you did a number on Elena's nose." Damon said chuckling. "Relax, baby Gilbert is here for moral support."

"I only told Elena and Jeremy, so they could keep and eye one you." Bonnie added.

I let out a huff and plopped myself on the couch, "I told the only person I need to 'keep an eye on me'." I looked to Damon and then back to her, "I know you meant well but damn." Not exactly forgiveness but that was as good as it was going to get.

Stefan explained the situation with the moonstone, "I may be able to lower the seal for a few minutes giving you time to get the stone and get out."

"How?" Jeremy asked, I was also curious.

"I've learned a few new things."

"From who?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"This weirdo named Luka." Jeremy said angrily.

"He's not a weirdo he's another witch him and his dad just moved to town. I may have told him I didn't know how to channel and stole these." She let a pair of dog tags dangle for her hand." She paused, "I didn't tell him about you if that's what your wondering."

"I wasn't. But if he asks about me I need to know like immediately." I said seriously.

She looked back at the guys, "So how do you plan on getting he stone?"

"Kathrine hasn't been feeding she's weak." Stefan said.

"Sounds like you might be underestimating her."

"Maybe we are but what plan doesn't have flaws." Damon added.

"Just let me go in," Jeremy stepped up, "I've got my ring, no spell required I can get in and out."

"Oh fuck no!" I said jumping out of my seat.

Damon was behind me immediately hands on my shoulders, pushing me back down on the couch. "What she meant was we're not sending a 16 year old _child _in to deal with a 500 year old vampire."

"Alexis has been in on this stuff and she's only a year older than me." He almost wined.

"I have magic powers dumb ass." I snapped, Damon's hands tightened on my shoulders, I tried to shrug him off but he wouldn't move.

"_That you won't use!" _Now he was standing.

"What if I could tilt the scales in your favor?" Bonnie asked stepping between us.

"What do you have in mind?" Damon asked.

"Do you have anything of hers?"

"I do." Stefan said before leaving the room.

"How many siblings are you going to fight today?" Damon asked letting me go.

"All of them, apparently." I said quietly as I watched Jeremy help Bonnie set everything up.

Stefan was back a few seconds later with the picture of Kathrine, "I found this in her things when we thought she died." He said handing it to Bonnie, she dropped it in a bowl, sprinkling a few drops of water on it. She started chanting quietly and the picture burst into flames.

"What's that do?" Damon asked.

"It turns the metal into and ash, if you blow it on her then it should incapacitated her long enough to get the stone and get out."

The guys went and got the car ready leaving me, Bonnie and Jeremy, "Jeremy can you give us a minute?" I asked as nicely as I could. He nodded and walked into the hall, "I saw that." I said to Bonnie.

"Saw what?" She replied innocently.

"Oh don't play stupid, your nose. Bonnie if you can't do this then we need another plan."

"I can do this."

"Just know if Damon gets stuck in there, I will lose my shit."

"No one is getting stuck."

"You ready?" Damon asked from the door way.

"Yeah." I said not taking my eyes of Bonnie.

"I'll be fine go, I need to put this in a bag and get the grimoire and I'll be right behind you guys."

"You're quiet." Damon said as he got out of the car in the cemetery for the second time that day.

"Don't go in the tomb." I said quietly, Stefan had walked quite a way ahead and I wasn't sure if he could hear me. Damon stopped putting his hands on my upper arms, "Why?" He asked.

"I don't think Bonnie can break the seal, channeling that Luka guy or not."

"It's a little late to bring this up now."

"Is it? The whole way over here all I could think about is how fucking much it hurt when Sheila and Bonnie used me to lift the seal last time. If you get stuck then I have to go through that again."

"I won't step foot in there if I'm not sure I can get out, God knows I don't want to spend any extra time with Kathrine."

Once we got to the tomb we didn't have to wait long for Bonnie, "Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"I don't know he said he'd be here. Let's get this over with." Bonnie replied as she started down the steps, Stefan following right behind, Damon took a couple of steps and his phone rang, "Hello?" He said, I couldn't hear what was being said on the other side but he got a serious look on his face and grabbed my hand leading me away from the tomb, "I'm on my way." He said before hanging up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your sister is an idiot." He said angrily.

Damon filled me in on the way, apparently Elena had used Rose's desire to walk in the sun to get a ride to Slater. When they got there Slater was dead but his girl friend was there and overly helpful, Elena had gone to hand herself over to Klaus. "I'd say I was going to kill her but that seems counterproductive." I said.

"Just a little." Damon replied.

We were almost to Richmond, when I started to feel dizzy, then the ringing started, it was like the Gilbert Device all over again, only I was the only one hearing it, "Ahh Fuck stop the car!" I yelled. I was out before it even fully stopped grabbing my head and falling to knees. In all the commotion I'd just noticed the white hot feeling on my wrist, I snapped the chain and threw the bracelet, as soon as it left my hand everything stopped. "What the fuck was that? Did Bonnie?" Damon said coming around the front of the car.

"I- I don't know, but it stopped when I took my bracelet off. I don't think it was Bonnie it felt like the the night John set off the Gilbert device." I went to wipe the tears off my face when Damon stopped me, "Hold on." He pulled an extra T-shirt out of the back, "It's blood."

"That's what you wana hear when you feel like your brains been scrambled." I wiped my face off and then got up and walked over to the bracelet, "Can you...?"

"Pick up the devil bracelet? Yeah I guess, but why not leave it here?"

"Because I don't know what happened, I don't need some random person being like oooh a bracelet and picking it up only to have some super bad shit happen. Someone obviously messed with it, which means they know who I am, I'm betting my book wasn't the only thing that got messed with last night. I'll have Bonnie look at it." I watched as Damon nodded and picked up the bracelet putting it in his pocket, I didn't seem to hurt him in the slightest.

Damon watched me like a hawk for the rest of the ride, "I'm fine." I said for the tenth time as we pulled into the parking garage. "Are you sure because you can just stay in the car."

"_Damon." _

"Yeah I know shut up." He said rolling his eyes, parking the car. We climbed the stairs to Slater's apartment in silence, mine was mostly caused by trying to stay in control. I'd had the bracelet on nonstop for a couple days and I felt like there was this buzz of energy going though me, my emotions were all over the place though so the combination wasn't a good one. Damon picked me up so we could sneak in with out alerting anyone, once were in he quietly set me down next to Rose and snuck up behind Elena. She turned around seeing him and gasped, "What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"What are you doing here?" She looked to me and Rose, "You called them?" She asked.

"I had too." Rose replied.

"You said you understood."

"She lied." Damon sneered.

I turned to Rose, "I know she promised you a daylight ring, I don't know how she intended to get one but if you promise to _never_ go along with her half ass schemes again I'll make you one as soon as we get back."

"I couldn't ask that you don't want to do magic."

I held up my wrist showing off the burn mark from the bracelet that Damon's blood didn't seem to want to heal, "I've had time to reconsider." She nodded and I turned back towards Elena, "What the fuck were you- wait is that my shirt? No, not the point, what were you hoping to accomplish today?"

"You ruined mine so I stole this when I got to the boarding house." She replied ignoring the real question.

"So not only are you and idiot but you're a thief."

"Oh my god Damon Salvatore." A new voice came from the kitchen doorway. She walked out and once I got a good look at her I whispered to Damon, "Well now I get why Slater didn't think I was a vampire groupie."

He smirked quickly before telling Rose to get rid of her but she wasn't quick enough, the girl touched Damon's shoulder and I quickly slapped her hand away, "Really?" Damon said as Rose dragged the girl away, "I'm a firm believer in look don't touch." I said shrugging.

"We're leaving." Damon said walking towards Elena.

"No!" She replied.

"Elena don't be stupid." I added.

"I'm not leaving."

"You don't get to make a choice here." Damon said stepping closer.

"I never get to make a choice, everyone else does that for me. This, right now, this is my decision and I'm staying."

"You've lost your fucking mind!" I yelled, the glass in Elena's hand shattered tinkling to the floor. I took a deep breath, "You can't go throwing yourself to the lions when everyone around you is working to save you."

"I don't want to be saved! Not if it means everyone I love gets killed in the process."

Damon was over the conversation part, "We're going, now." He said grabbing her arm.

"Damon no!" She said pulling it back.

"Elena I swear to god I will drag you out of here kicking and screaming if I have to."

"He will," I added, "I'll watch and laugh then spell you in the trunk."

Damon went to grab her arm again she pulled back her fist, Damon grabbed it mid swing, "Bad idea." He growled.

"Catch her." I said, Damon looked at me confused as I nodded my head in her direction, Elena only had a second to react before I said, "_Phasmatos Somnus." _Her eyes closed and she fell forward, Damon zoomed forward, catching her before she hit the ground. He looked over at me as he dropped her on the couch, "What she wasn't going willingly." He nodded and walked to the room Rose was in, she walked out, eyeing Elena, "What happened there?"

"She needed a time out." I said, "She's fine."

A couple of minutes later Damon was stepping out of the other room, "Stole your idea," He said looking at me, "Alice is asleep and will forget all about this stupid excuse for a day when she wakes up."

"I actually I stole it from you when Elena was freaking out earlier,"

He looked at Elena, "You know, I didn't actually want to carry her down to the car."

"Sorry." I said as Damon bent down and picked her up walking towards the door. We all stopped as both doors flew open and three guys blocked our way. "We're here for the Doppelgänger." The first one said.

"There's nothing for you here." Damon replied. The man didn't have time to answer, falling forward as his head was slung to the other side of the room, Elijah standing behind him. Rose waited all of two seconds before taking off.

"I killed you, you're dead." Damon yelled.

"For quite some time now." Elijah smirked, he turned to the other men asking the one on his right, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The man asked back.

"I'm Elijah."

"I'm Cody, we were bringing her to you, she's the doppelgänger and Klaus will want to see her."

"Does anyone else know you're here?"

"No." The man answered shakily.

"Then you two have been very useful to me." He smirked as he plunged a hand into each of their chests and pulled back their hearts, it took everything I had to to barf right there. Elijah dropped the hearts on the ground and trained his eyes on me, "I'm assuming since she's asleep, you got the message from my witch. Rest assured trying to conceal yourself again will yield similar results. I'll be in touch." I felt a shiver go through my body and he was gone.

I waited until we were almost to Mystic Falls before I woke Elena up, who was so mad I could only compare it to a cat that had been thrown in a bath, "If you don't calm the fuck down I will knock you back out." I said, "And not with magic."

"You should have left me there." She said crossing her arms.

"No we shouldn't have, that Cody guy showed up and the Elijah ripped his heart out of his chest."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, he showed up killed them and took off, well after his creepy little threat." She looked at me confused, "Dont worry about it for once it has nothing to do with you."

"That we know of." Damon added pulling out his phone, "Jesus, is it Gilbert's be fucking idiots day."

"Hey!" I said.

"The day is still young you may still have a chance." He was quiet for a few minutes listening to whoever called, "That was Bonnie," he said putting the phone back in his pocket, "Jeremy stole some of that dust from her and tried to get the moonstone before we got there. After we left Stefan and Bonnie found the stone outside the tomb he'd thrown it out before Kathrine got ahold of him."

"That fucking idiot."

"My thought exactly, Well Sabrina couldn't get the seal down so to save _your _idiot brother, _my_ idiot brother got himself locked in the tomb."

"What?" Elena said quietly.

For the third time we today we pulled up to the cemetery once I was out Elena pushed past me taking off at a run, "Go stop her." I yelled at Damon, he took off. I knew she'd get into the tomb before I could get her, I ran after them getting to the bottom of the stairs as Elena yelled, "This is all your fault."

"No it's yours." I said, she turned around, "We would have been here to figure something else out had we not been saving you from your little suicide mission."

"Get him out!" She said turning her anger towards me.

"I can't Elena, this spell was written to keep witches like me in there too I can't break the seal, not alone."

She pushed me out of the way and stomped up the stairs, Stefan walked up to the barrier, "Of all the stupid plans." Damon scoffed.

"Yeah I know, keep her away from here alright."

"We'll figure out a way to get you out of here." I said.

"No what you said to Elena is right, it's too dangerous, help Bonnie with the moonstone then worry about me."

I nodded following Damon out, we were about halfway back to the car when I said, "I need a favor."

"Ask and I shall deliver." He said smirking, taking my hand.

"I need you to steal me some stuff from the hospital. I've got a bad feeling that the compulsion elixir wasn't the only thing that got take last night."

"The juju begone?"

"Yeah, and as much fun as bleeding out out in a bathtub sounds I feel like there is an easier and cleaner way to get an overdose out of my system."

"Make me a list and I'll take care of it tomorrow. I have to replenish the blood stash anyway."

"I promised Rose a Daylight ring."

"You going to make her one?"

"If she comes back yeah, I get why she ran, her deal with Elijah fell through, she's still in danger. I figured if she could move around during the day it would make her less so."

"This doesn't mean you can go making rings for any little vampire." He laughed.

"After all these years of not being able to be in the sun I think she's earned it."


	37. 37

**I only own my oc, I hope everyone liked the last chapter update. Please leave me a review and let me know how you're liking the story. Enjoy!**

**Damon's po**v

Alexis tried with everything she had not to make a sound when she snuck out around two,it was almost cute to think I wouldn't hear her. I knew where she was headed, Alaric had dropped off a box of Isobel's research last night, he'd had Vanessa pull anything to do with different witch factions, other long running curses and anything that might be remotely similar to the sun and moon curse. I practically had to drag her away from it last night, after she'd fallen asleep for the third time over the mountain of papers spread across the library. I watched her study and in pure Alexis form, she thrived in chaos, papers everywhere, books open to random subjects that seemingly had nothing to do with each other and her ability to tune out _everything_ was impressive.

I let her think I was sleeping as she grabbed her laptop and slowly opened the door, closing it quickly behind her. I listened as she made her way back down to the library, even though I offered to help several times she clearly didn't want it right now. I wish she would, this was something she didn't need to tackle by herself. I thought her looking into all of this was a distraction from not using magic and a way to just stay in the loop but it's clearly not the case.

I couldn't hear much from the library as I walked downstairs, a few keys on her computer clicking, I wasn't sure how she was still awake. I slipped into the kitchen throwing a bagel in the toaster and making coffee, if I couldn't get her to sleep I'd at least make sure she ate something. She didn't seem to notice when I walked into the library, sitting in my favorite reading chair with her back to me, watching some video on her computer screen.

"What's that?" I asked, I swear she jumped a foot, almost dropping her computer, I let out a small laugh, "Jumpy?" I held the mug and a plate with the bagel on it.

"Thanks." She replied, she moved the laptop to the table and held out her hands when she got settled on the floor, her back up against the couch.

"You going to tell me what's got you all freaked out now?" My eyes on the screen, as I sat on the couch next to her, "Is that Mason?"

"Yeah, Caroline sent it to me last night, I guess her and Tyler found it in the Lockwood cellar, she sent me some journal excerpts too. It goes on for like 6 hours before he finally transforms and knocked the camera over." She took a sip of her coffee and leaned her head back on the couch.

"Guess I did him a favor that looks awful."

She clicked out of the video pulling up the picture Caroline had sent her, "Apparently the first one is the worst, it gets easier every time but I'm sure it doesn't get any less painful. It looks like his bones are actually breaking the whole time. Caroline wants me to do something to help but there's really nothing I can do if I make this one easier, then next month he's not going to know what to expect. She said other then turning his biggest fear is getting out and hurting someone so maybe I can make sure that doesn't happen give him some peace of mind."

"Why would you do that?" I said suddenly angry.

"Regardless of what he did, I can't think of a single person I hate enough to wish this on them. Mason wrote about the whole thing the next day, he said that he kept thinking he'd pass out from the pain but it never happened." She yawned.

I pushed the plate closer to her, she took the hint picking up the bagel and taking a bite, I looked around the room which was no longer a mess, "Where's all the stuff Alaric brought?"

"Back in the boxes I sorted through everything and separated it so I could find stuff a little easier. Isobel's brilliant but nothing was put together the way it was supposed to be."

"You were laying in a pile of papers last night but Isobel had it wrong?"

"I knew where everything was, plus I figured if I didn't do it then you would and no offense but you would have done it wrong."

I scoffed, "Excuse me, I'm absolutely perfect in every way."

"I'm sorry your right, what on earth was I thinking?" She brushed her hands together over the plate and looked at the clock on her computer, "Is it already almost 8?"

I nodded, "I figured I'd give you some alone time, seeing as you don't want my help."

"Uggg." She groaned out, "It's not that I don't want your help it's that I don't really know why I'm looking for, I don't know what's important and what's not."

"I'm pretty smart, I can probably figure it out."

"We'll be my guest." She said motioning to the boxes, "Oh and before I forget," she stood up and walked over to a notebook on the floor ripping out a page and handing it to me, "I need 5 of each."

I read over the list, "I get the stuff to make blood draw kits but what are the syringes for? And why 5?"

"Your blood." She said, my face must have given away my confusion so she continued, "I told you I pretty much have to almost die, I don't know that drinking from your wrist would be all that practical. And I need 5 because I'm going to stash one at my house one in both of our cars and 2 here, this place is so big and everything I read says time varies depending on the dose."

"You really thought this out." I said.

"We won't get a second chance it has to be thought out." She replied quietly.

I got a good look at her for the first time this morning, she was paler than normal, dark circles under her eyes, she was exhausted, "I'm going to run to the hospital and get this stuff and then I need to take some supplies to Stefan before I takeover Elena babysitting duty, why don't you go take a nap and I'll swing by and pick you up on my way to your house?"

"NO!" She sounded terrified but caught herself, "Sorry, I just I have a lot to do and not enough time to do it. I'm supposed to meet Bonnie at her house so I can check out the moonstone before she takes it to Luka, who I absolutely don't trust btw. Later tonight I'm going to go help Caroline, I think I can do the same spell that kept you out of the house to keep Tyler in the cellar."

"No." I said firmly, "You need to leave the moonstone alone and wolf boy can figure this out for himself."

"_Damon_."

"Don't Damon me, it's too much."

"So we're going to fight today? That's how this is going to go?" She pulled out her phone pressed a couple buttons and held it to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" I tried to snatch the phone from her but she held up her hand and a barrier went up that I couldn't reach her though.

"Bonnie change of plans can you bring the stone to the boarding house, then we'll go test Elena?"

_"Yeah."_

"Thanks I'll see you in a few." She dropped her hand hitting the end button. "There happy now you can chaperone."

"No I'm not happy. Your going to get yourself killed or do you not remember your last meet up with a werewolf."

"A werewolf who, wouldn't have been out there to hurt me had he been locked up, I can prevent that from happening to someone else." Alexis pinched the bridge of her nose, "Everyone told me use it or lose it while I was wearing that bracelet, so that's what I'm doing, using it."

"It can't be all or nothing Alexis, I have the same argument with Stefan all the time over his blood problem." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them.

"Did you just compare my magic usage to a _ripper binge?"_

The bell rang signaling Bonnie was at the front door, "Saved by the bell." I said as I blurred out of the room. Bonnie was on the other side when I opened the front door, "For once, I'm happy to see you."

"And as usual the feeling is not mutual." She said walking past me, Alexis had made her way into the parlor and Bonnie quickly joined her. I watched as Bonnie dug in her bag and as she pulled out the moonstone I snatched it before she could drop it in Alexis's hand, "Hey!" they both yelled.

"Pick a battle." I said holding the stone up, "Deal with this or Tyler." I slipped the stone in my pocket, sure I knew what option she'd pick.

"Tyler?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm going to put a barrier up so Tyler can't get out and hurt people. He's never locked himself up before this way he'll know if he can get loose and how to fix it." Alexis locked eyes with me, "It's really cute that you think you have any say in this." She clapped her hands together, when she opened them the moonstone was sitting in her hands, "See I'm fi—" her eyes fluttered closed and her knees gave out, I caught her right before her head hit the ground.

"ALEXIS!"

**Alexis's pov**

_I opened my eyes and I was face down in a pile of leaves, I jumped up taking in my surroundings. This isn't real. I said to myself, I could hear someone running through the woods, while I knew this wasn't real that wasn't saying I couldn't be hurt. I jumped behind a nearby tree, peaking my head around in the direction the noise was coming from. A woman her face full of fear, "Elena?" I breathed out, she was running from something. Obviously it was not Elena her hair was down in tight, wavy, curls with a braided crown. So who was this? The clothing was too old to be Kathrine._

_"Tatia wait!" Another voice yelled out, when the man came into view my jaw dropped, it was Elijah. He stood in front of her trying to explain what she had run away from._

_"You're a monster." She spat._

_He looked like he was using every bit of self control he had, "Run!" He yelled._

My eyes shot open and quickly sat up, gasping for air, "Whoa, easy." Damon's voice came from behind me, he kneeled on the floor next to me cupping my face in his hands, searching my eyes for something."

"Why are you being creepy?" I asked, blinking a few times, "What happened?" I asked confused, Bonnie was on the couch opposite of me, staring with a scared expression, "We were going to ask you the same thing, one minute you're taunting Damon, the next you were on the floor."

"Aww, you let me hit the floor." I said.

"No I didn't, that's clearly not what's important." He said sitting next to me.

"I know I saw something but I didn't remember what, except the name Tatia." I looked around, "Where's the moonstone?"

"Safe." Bonnie said, "I'm on the same page as Damon," she made a gagging noise and Damon rolled his eyes, "as much as it hurts me to say but I don't think you need to mess with it until we know what just happened to you and why."

"Yeah," I said as I rubbed my face, "that's probably a good idea."

"Oh now it's a good idea." Damon sneered.

"You won, calm down." I said standing up, "You ready to test Elena?" I looked to Bonnie who nodded, "I just need my book, I'll meet you at your car."

I walked to the library, Damon right behind me, "You're not still going to help Caroline are you?"

"Yes." I said walking into the library and down the steps, "I can't be of any help with the moonstone, and to be fair anytime I've touched something I wasn't supposed to I got burned."

"Well that's clearly not the case with this. Alexis, I thought you were dead."

"The creepy staring contest? You were checking to see if I was in transition?"

He nodded, "I didn't know what to think, your heart stopped beating, there was blood in your coffee but you've done magic this morning."

I walked up to the desk and picked up a letter opener and pulled it across my hand, I watched as the cut healed up, "Still works." I said holding up my now uninjured hand."

"What if you can't hold the spell holding Tyler because of what just happened in there." Damon said angrily, pointing to the living room.

"I'm using the full moon to bind the spell, not myself so there won't be any drain." I said as I walked back down and picked up my book.

"I should have Bonnie lock you in the house with Elena."

"There's two reasons that is a terrible idea, Bonnie and I have an agreement no malicious magic, she already locked me up once and I'll be damned if she's going to do it to me again." I said stepping in front of him.

"And what's the second?"

"You want anymore naked sleepovers then I'd suggest you toss that idea out the window." I smirked turning on my heel and heading to the door, I was almost out of the room when Damon said, "I feel like that's an empty threat." I didn't turn around but I knew he was smirking.

"I _am_ capable of taking care of myself." I replied walking out and heading for Bonnie's car. When I got in Bonnie started the car and pulled out, "Did Damon ask you to lock me up too?" Bonnie stared straight ahead, "Bonnie?" She nodded, "Are you going to?"

"No, I think you helping with Tyler tonight is a good idea, don't get me wrong it's dangerous but it'll help in the long run." She stole a quick glance at me, "Should we just tell Damon your stuck?"

"No, I'll let him assume and then walk outside in spectacular fashion." I laughed. "Probably after he comes over to keep an eye on Elena, then he'll be the one who's stuck." I stopped for a second, pulling of my 'mood ring', "I don't trust these witches, the ones who coincidentally just moved here, take this," I held out the ring to her, "if someone in the vicinity wants to hurt you it'll changed to black."

"What about you?" She asked slipping the ring on her finger.

"I trust like 3 people so I naturally think everyone is out to get me." I smiled, "You're the only witch friend I got can't have you dying on me."

She pulled into the driveway and we both got out, Elena was in her room, sitting with the door open, "Knock, knock." Bonnie said as we walked in.

"Hey Bonnie." She said smiling, her face fell when I stepped through the doorway, "Alexis." She said flatly.

"You can be mad at me all you want." I said sitting on her bed.

Bonnie pulled out the moonstone toying with it her hands, I kept my distance, Elena however snatched it out of Bonnie's hand, "So now that you have this back what are you going to do with it?" She asked.

"It's the only thing binding the sun and moon curse, right now I'm just focusing on how to release the curse making it useless." Bonnie said.

"Wait you're not helping?" Elena looked at me.

"Can't touch it makes me break out in death." I shrugged.

"Wait what!?"

"Oh don't act like you care now, the other night you would have been fine with me almost killing myself to get Stefan back."

"I care! Besides that's what you both should be doing. Klaus will kill both of you."

"Stefan said for us to focus on this." Bonnie added calmly.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about he thinks he's trying to protect me but he's wrong."

"Hey what's with all the arguing?" Jeremy said from the doorway.

"I prefer the term heated discussion." I said standing up, I watched as Bonnie took the stone back from Elena and put it in her bag, "I need some coffee." She said smiling at Elena.

"I've got some homework to finish." I said as I walked out.

I walked into the kitchen setting my math book on the counter, Bonnie poured her coffee listening for Elena, "You think she's going to fall for it?" I whispered, as if on cue Elena's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Bonnie picked up her mug and walked out of the kitchen, "Where are you going?" She asked Elena blocking her exit from the stairs.

"I'm going to see Stefan." She replied.

"Liar." I said walking up to the railing.

"I'm not lying."

"Oh yeah, tell your face." Bonnie snipped, Jeremy came down the stairs with Bonnie's purse, "She took the moonstone." He announced.

"How did you-" Elena started.

"We tested you, you failed." I said.

"You know what, whatever Klaus killed Kathrine's whole family because she crossed him, I'm not going to let that happen to everyone I care about." She tried to sidestep around Bonnie who blocked her way, "Just let her go." I said, Elena looked at me confused but Bonnie moved letting Elena off the steps, she opened the door, she turned around angry when she realized she couldn't get out, "What the hell guys?" She whined.

"It's for your own good." I said, Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't look so proud of yourself, this means you can't get out either."

I smiled walking up to the open door and dramatically putting my foot over the threshold and stepping on to the porch, "You wouldn't believe the different variations of barrier spells there are." I smirked walking back into the house. "You can come out when you're done with the suicide mission."

It was about an hour later, Elena was in the living room pouting and I decided I wanted to smoke, I walked into the porch and sat in the swing and lit my bowl hiding it in between my legs while holding in the hit. I closed my eyes and exhaled, bringing the bowl to my lips a second time I heard the familiar rumble of the Camaro, I followed the same smoking pattern as I watched Damon get out of the car and walk up the steps.

"Guess Molly the magician decided not to lock you up too."

"Nope, Bonnie's a big fan of my plan to keep Mystic Falls safe from Tyler." I hit the bowl again before hitting it with my lighter cashing it over the railing, I pulled a bag out of my pocket and loaded it again.

"Two?"

"It's been a rough day, I mean I say that but you know could just be _my all or nothing tendencies_." I hit the bowl again.

"Ok that's not what I meant and you know it." He sat down and took the pipe from me.

"Do I though?" I said snatching it back and standing up, I leaned on the railing, still smoking, "Being a ripper is like the only part of being a vampire I'm afraid of."

"Look I'm sorry, it's hard to stress out a vampire but you seem to successfully do it to me everyday. I may end up being the first vampire to die from a stroke. I was upset and I said something I didn't mean."

I cashed the bowl out again, "I get that you're worried about me but give me a little credit please."

"I'll do my best. Come on let's go make fun of your sister." He said throwing his arm over me and and leading me inside.

"Aww, somebody's mad." He said as he walked through the door.

Elena glared at him from the far end of the couch, "This isn't funny." She huffed.

"No it's not funny that I had to have someone trap you in your own house to stop you from going all kamikaze."

"I bet Stefan doesn't think it's funny."

He scoffed, "He thought it was hilarious."

"Did he think it was funny when you told him Elijah was back."

"Yeah I didn't tell him." Damon replied as he sat on the couch.

"Why?" I asked sitting in the chair.

"Because he can't do anything about it, no sense in him losing his hero hair over it." Jeremy walked in taking the seat between Elena and Damon, "Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"I thought she was meeting you?" Jeremy replied.

"No she's on moonstone duty I'm babysitting Elena."

"Who's on Tyler and the full moon?"

"Caroline for now and I'm meeting up with them later." I said.

"Wait why you? You hate both of them. Is tonight the full moon?"

"Yep," Damon stated, "you've been so busy with all of your suicidal tendencies to notice. Your sister for some reason thinks she needs to help, morality and all."

I threw the pillow from the chair at him, he caught it and threw it back at me. Damon's phone rang he answered it getting up and walking out of the room, he was only gone for a couple of minutes, "New plan, baby Gilbert you are on Elena duty, Pidge you want some lunch?"

"You do realize by calling me Pidgin, your calling yourself tramp?" I said as I stood up.

"I've been called way worse." He laughed.

"I can believe that." Elena said sourly.

"You know Elena you should go out, enjoy the day. Oops you can't." Damon laughed.

"Ok children enough." I said pushing Damon towards the door.

"There's a lady here looking for Mason from Florida." Damon said as we stepped out onto the porch, "Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason a missing person. We're meeting Alaric at the grill."

"Is she a werewolf? Cause tonight is not the night to go taunting her."

"Just observation, we don't even know where she's going to be."

After a few minutes of arguing Damon finally agreed to drive separately to the grill, since I wouldn't be staying for the whole 'stake out'. I quickly found him and Alaric sitting in a booth close enough to the door to see who walked in but far enough back not to be noticed.

"I ordered you a cheeseburger." Damon said getting up so I could slide into the seat, he cut me off before I could ask, "Yes only pickles, weirdo."

I smiled and sat back, texting Caroline making sure in all their prep Tyler had brought some kind of talisman for me to link him to the spell. "Did you find anything useful in that stuff I brought over?" Alaric asked.

"Some, Vanessa put her phone number in the box to so I won't have to bother you anymore." I replied.

"Don't call her I don't want someone else wrapped up in all of this."

"You didn't tell me you found anything." Damon said a hurt look on his face.

"You didn't ask, you were too busy telling me what I _wasn't_ going to do." I shrugged. "I have a theory but I'd need some of Caroline's blood to test it." I stopped as the waitress brought my food and more drinks for the guys, "I found a small thing about blood bonding, so Stefan was sired by Kathrine, while his blood didn't work I was actually able to swallow it, while Rose's I could barely drink. If what I read is true, I should be able to keep Caroline's down because you sired her."

"Why would that matter?"

"Your blood made her I guess. It said something else. what's a sire bond?"

Damon choked on his drink, "It's a vampire thing but it's really rare, did the blood bonding thing mention it?"

"No it was something else I'd read, in the same book. I didn't really understand it."

"It's like a subconscious need to make the person that sired you happy." He took another sip, "Like I said it's super rare. I think I've only met one sired vampire."

"Sounds awful." I scoffed, "I like arguing with you, keeps things fun."

"It's not that literal." He replied watching the door.

About the time I'd finished eating the front door swung open, all three of us snapped our gaze toward the door, a blond woman walked in, stopping Matt, "Hey, Sorry, you wouldn't happen to know Tyler Lockwood would you?" I leaned back focusing on Damon's drink, I watched it swirl then stop. I looked up to make sure Damon hadn't seen, catching Alaric's eye, I pressed a finger to my lips and he nodded.

Matt looked at her confused, "Yeah I know him but he's not here."

The woman smiled and nodded her head walking towards the bar, Damon leaned back reaching into his pocket, "So that's Mason's mystery woman." I said.

"Where is Mason?" Alaric asked raising his eyebrow.

"Decomposing in his truck." Damon replied simply as he pulled a small bag from his pocket.

"That's wolfsbane. Oh god what half ass plan have you cooked up?" I asked smacking the palm of my hand against my head.

"I need to see if she's a wolf." He said as he tilted his drink back.

"I know you're more than a pretty face, can you not see how this might be a fucking stupid idea?" Damon's face went blank, "Ok move." I said pushing him out of the booth.

"What? Why?" He said getting up.

"I'll give you moment to ponder, what you would do without me." I said shrugging. I walked up to the bar and took the seat next to the woman, I flagged down the bartender and asked for an iced coffee to go. I tapped my fingers on the bar and looked over, "I love your bracelet." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh thanks," she said politely, "A shop back home makes them." She held up her wrist showing off dark braided hemp with seashells woven in.

I held my hand up, "May I?" I asked, she nodded and I lightly twisted the bracelet around admiring the shells, my finger lightly brushing her wrist. That was all it took, she wasn't human, the energy I felt from her was nothing I'd ever experienced coming from a witch or a vampire, there was no way it was a coincidence.

I pulled my hand back, "Did I hear you ask about Tyler earlier?" I asked as the bartender dropped off my coffee.

"Yeah, you know him?" She replied.

"Yeah, he probably won't be around tonight, they have some late night practice at the school." I smiled and hopped off my stool, "It was nice to meet you.."

"Jules."

"Izzy." My favorite fake name, I could almost feel Damon smirk from across the room, I knew he'd be listening. I walked back over to the table, making sure to keep my voice low, "She would have smelled it." I smirked, "Stay away from her." I narrowed my eyes at Damon. He ignored me reaching in his jacket pocket and pulling out two vials of blood, slipping them discreetly in my purse before holding it out to me.

"If my theory is right then Caroline will be able to help me."

"Not if she's puppy chow." Damon whispered lowly.

"Fine." I said taking my bag, Damon looked back towards Jules, "Damon I'm serious leave her alone, one bite and you're dead."

"If the legend is true." He replied turning back to face me.

"Can it just be one of us that does something stupid tonight?"

"Sure go home."

As I was about to reply my phone started ringing, "I'm on my way Caroline, I gotta stop by the house So twenty-ish minutes."

_"You're sure you can't do anything for the pain?"_

"Positive, but at least he'll have one last thing to worry about. I gotta go." I hung up the phone.

"If you have to be stupid, please be safe." I said looking at Damon.

"I love you too." He smirked, getting up and walking towards the bar. I rolled my eyes, picking up my coffee and heading towards the door.

I stopped by the house to get supplies, I tried to keep my heart from pounding the whole time I was driving to the Lockwood property. I pulled up parking next to Caroline's car, pulling my bag from the seat.

I walked into the main area and both Tyler and Caroline's heads snapped in my direction, "What is she doing here?"

"She's going to make sure you don't get out." Caroline replied sweetly.

"Oh." Tyler continued to set his chains up, I pulled out my book and a bowl, "Did you bring me something to bind the spell?" I asked, Tyler fished a ring out of his pocket, "It was my dads, my mom gave it to me when he died." He said as he held it out it me.

"I won't hurt it I promise." I dropped the ring in the bowl and turned to walk out. The logistics of the cellar made the spell a little more complicated, I drew a circle in the dirt above where Tyler would be, placing the bowl and ring in the center, taking a deep breath and looking up at the moon, I cast the boundary spell. Fire shot up around my dirt circle then reseeded and I sighed with relief knowing it had worked.

I walked back down and into the main chamber, Tyler had taken off his shirt and was pulling at his pants, "WHOA! Warn a girl." I yelled holding my hands up.

"Relax, I've got shorts on." He said rolling his eyes, "Although, I don't think it's like the hulk and I get to keep my pants." He said walking over and grabbing one of the cables he'd hooked up.

"Hey before you do that, I need you to try and walk out of here." He dropped the cable and walked towards the doorway unable to go any further, "Now you Caroline." She nodded and walked through without a problem. "Make sure you're out of here before he fully turns." I said as I brushed past Caroline.

"Wait you're not staying?" She said following me outside.

"I've got one last stop to make before the woods become all Grimm's Fairy Tale, I'll be back to lift the spell." My phone buzzes in my pocket, I pulled it out looking at the screen Damon had texted, "Go home NOW!" I rolled my eyes hitting the call button, as soon as the line clicked I growled, "What did you do?"

"Where are you?" Damon replied.

"I asked first."

"It doesn't matter what I did, you just need to go home now!"

"Well that's not going to happen, I'm on my way to talk to Kathrine."

"Why?" He screamed into the phone.

"I have questions and a bottle of blood to trade for answers. You stay in the house lock the doors and keep away from the windows." I said hanging up and pressing the power button, "_Oh nobody listens to Alexis, she has no clue what she's talking about. Fucking arrogant ass vampire."_ I groaned to myself.

"So he thinks he's in danger and you just hang up on him." Caroline said annoyed.

"He'll be fine, I planned for this. I knew he was going to do his own stupid thing, so I put a protection spell on him." I said digging through my purse, I pulled out one of the vials Damon had given me, pulled the cork and tossed it back, "Fill this up with your blood please." I said handing her the vial, she looked at me confused but bit into hand, and let it drip, filling the container about halfway, "Thats good, I'll know which is which this way." I said holding out my hand.

Tyler's yells echoed from the stairs, "I should go." She said looking down towards the noise.

"Please be careful." I said.

When I pulled up to the tomb I looked up at the sky, the moon had reached its apex, Tyler would be a wolf by now if not in the next few minutes. I turned my phone on and was bombarded with texts from Damon, most of which were empty threats and please don't be stupids. I sighed and rolled my eyes, sending a quick message to Caroline to call me if something went wrong.

I stepped out of the truck, ignoring the pit gnawing at the inside of me. "_Invisique_." I muttered before walking through the woods, I stopped at the top of the tomb hearing voices, slowly creeping down the stairs Elijah and two others came into view, "Your release has been requested." Elijah said bending down picking up a stick.

"By who?" Stefan asked. I slid alone the wall standing behind the original.

"Elena is a tough negotiator but we reached an agreement, she will have to fill you in on the terms, now if you please." He motioned for him to leave the tomb.

"I can't."

"My witches have lifted the spell that prevents you from leaving, I suggest you do so." I watched as Stefan walked over the threshold and sped up the stairs. Elijah eyed Kathrine, still twirling the stick in his fingers, "As for you Miss Gilbert," I had no time to react as the stick flew from his hand, lodging itself into my stomach. Cloaking spell gone, I fell to my knees, "cloaking spells leave behind a scent of sandalwood, do well to remember that." He crouched down, snatching the vervain bracelet off, "You won't need this." He said throwing it to the side then pulling the stick from my stomach, I felt Damon's blood take effect, "Katrina has no answers for you tonight, I suggest you talk with your sister about the terms of our agreement."

I stood up, brushing the dirt off my pants, I looked to the others, "You must be Luka?" I said, he nodded, "Tell Bonnie I'm sorry."

"Tell her yourself." I said, brushing past them and up the stairs. I was about halfway back to my car when I heard the sound of leaves rustling, "Hello?" I called out, _Way to be a chick in a horror movie. _I stopped listening around me, a twig snapped off to my left, "Jules?" I said quietly, a growl closer but from the same direction. She was hunting me, which she made apparent as her grey wolf form stepped out from between the trees. She started circling around me a low growl coming from deep in her chest. "You don't wana fuck with me Jules." I said holding my hands up.

I watched as she dug into the ground with her paws lunging at me, I threw my hands forward, sending her flying back into a tree, with a sickening crunch. I flicked my wrist and heard the snap of her neck. I got up and sprinted to my truck not sure how long she would stay down. I got in locking the doors and hauled ass towards the The boarding house, sending Caroline a quick text that something had come up and to release the spell take the ring out of the bowl.

I walked up to the door pushing on the handle, it wouldn't budge, _he really locked the door_ I laughed to myself. I reached my arm up pulling the cord, "Damon, it's me." I said loudly. It was a couple seconds later when I heard the clock of the lock, Damon opened the door letting me in and quickly locking it back.

"Ok I'm ready for the and I quote 'most epic fight we've ever had.'" I said stepping down into the parlor and turning to face him. Damon vamped over, we were inches from each other, eyes locked. The anger was written all over his face, did I deserve it, absolutely but I wasn't just going to let him win. Suddenly his face softened and his eyes moved down to my blood covered shirt, "Did Jules do this?"

"No Elijah, apparently he made a deal with Elena that included Stefan's release. He and Bonnie's new witch friends were there when I got there. Elijah must be one for theatrics because once he proved his point he sent me on my way." I shifted my weight no longer feeling the need to argue, "Jules found me right after I left, I snapped her neck, I don't know if she's down for good but she's down for now and the full moon is technically over so she may even be human again."

Damon closed the small space, wrapping his arms around me, "Don't do that, don't just turn off your phone and make me wonder." He backed away.

"I knew you were safe, I might have put a tiny little protection spell on you before I left the grill. Which now come to think of it may be why she came after me in the first place."

"You did what?"

"I knew you were going to do something stupid." I shrugged.

"Me do something stupid! You- you went and helped a new werewolf and vampire on a full moon!" He yelled his hands in the air. "And then going to the tomb by yourself, you can't get out if you accidentally step over the barrier!"

"How dumb do you think I am?" Now I was yelling, "I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near that damn doorway." The tumbler Damon had been holding shattered, we both froze. I crouched down to pick up the glass, "I'm sorry." I whispered putting the broken pieces in his hand.

"Just go take a shower, we can talk about this later." He said looking at the remainder of the broken glass.

I stood up and walked past him sighing as I climbed the stairs.

**Damon's pov**

_She's here, she's safe_. I repeated it to myself multiple times since she'd walked upstairs. I tossed the broken glass in the bin next to the bar cart, pouring another drink and throwing it back. I could faintly smell Alexis's body wash drifting down the hall as I climbed the steps.

I quickly stripped, slipping into the shower as she rinsed out her hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back to my chest, "You have got to stop sneaking up on me." She said quietly. I kissed up her neck, she tilted her head. I lightly trailed one hand up her stomach and the other down over her hips, she shivered against me, pressing her back into my chest. One hand slid between her legs as the other groped at her breast, the duel sensation causing her knees to buckle, she threw out her hands catching herself against the glass, not that I would have let her fall. I spun her around so her back was against the glass, the hot water washing over us. I smirked at her flushed expression, I leaned in bringing my lips to hers, sliding my hand back between her legs, running my fingers through her folds. She moaned, depending our kiss as my thumb rubbed slow, antagonizing circles over her clit, "More." She begged against my mouth.

I pushed two fingers inside her, wrapping my other arm around her waist to keep her from falling. My mouth moved down, my lips brushing against her jaw, kissing down her neck. Moving my fingers faster I sucked at her pulse point, her fingernails digging into the nape of my neck, I let out a growl and inserted a third finger, her knees buckled and her back arched, I attached my mouth to one of her nipples and flicked it with my tongue and continued the work with my fingers as she rode out her orgasm screaming out my name.

I pulled out my fingers, my arm still wrapped around her, I lifted her up wrapping her legs around me, crashing my lips on hers, probing her mouth with my tongue. She let out a satisfied moan as I blurred us to bed, Alexis pulled away with a surprised look on her face as her back hit the comforter, I watched as her eyes rolled back when I drug my tongue down her throat through the valley of her breasts. I planted light kisses down her stomach and rubbed my thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, removing it only to be quickly replaced by my mouth. I sucked at her nub then ran my tongue down to her core, dipping it in and out a few times before running back up to suck on her clit. Her breathing became pants as I repeated the process, her fist clenched the sheets and her back arched, I slammed two fingers in her pussy, her walls clenched and her moans turned silent screams.

I moved up planting my hands on both sides of her body, she opened her eyes and ran one hand down my chest, the other curled around my neck pulling me down kissing me. Her fingers wrapped around my shaft pumping it then rubbing it along her slit, pressing the tip against her core, a groan rumbling from my chest. I pushed my hips forward and her back arched again, I pushed her arms above her head, building up a steady pace. I kissed down her neck as she wrapped her legs around me, our moans filling the room. I let go of her wrist flipping us so she was on top, her hands moved to my chest and I gripped at her hips, helping her movements. Alexis dragged her nails down my chest, leaving bloodied red lines as she leaned back. I thrust my hips matching her pace, I found her clit with my thumb, the new sensation caused her walls to clamp around my dick, "Ah, Fuck, Yes!" She yelled, her body going rigid. I bucked my hips into her a few more time finally spilling into her as I moaned out her name.

She fell forward with her head on my chest, I ran my fingers through her hair, "You smell like me." I said.

"Yeah, I ran out of shampoo here, so now I smell like strawberries, coconut and dude." She laughed, as she rolled off of me.

"I'll take it." I replied, she scooted to the edge of the bed, hopping off, "Where are you going?" I sat up and watched as she walked into the closet.

"I need to set up those kits." She said pulling on one of my shirts, "Probably should figure out what deal Elena made with Elijah, I've got some more curse stuff to look through…" she trailed off.

"So you trying to see how long a human can go without sleep? Cause it's not very long." I stood up walking to my dresser, stepping into a pair of sleep pants, quickly walking into the bathroom and truning of the the shower.

"World record is 11 days, I like my odds." She smirked as I walked back out and turned to walk away, my fingers wrapped around her wrist, "What is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" That's when I noticed her vervain bracelet was missing.

"Umm impending doom." She said pulling at her hand, "At least let me get the kits ready and I swear I'll _think_ about sleeping."

I cupped her face locking my eyes with hers, "Alexis, it's time to go to sleep." Her eyes fluttered, "Dick." She managed to get out before her knees gave out, I caught her laying her gently on the bed. I pulled the blanket over her, and left to go take care of the blood draw kits.

**Alexis's Pov**

_I sat up quickly, taking in my surroundings, I was in the cemetery. Something was different the colors were off and it was too cold for March, a light breeze twisted the leaves around sending a shiver through my body. I stood up, feeling a pull to walk straight ahead. I ended up at the base of an old tree, the branches were bare and the pile of leaves around it made a loud crunch as I walked up, "We've been waiting for you." A voice came from behind me, I whipped around and saw four women._

_"And Who are we?" I asked confidently knowing this was a dream, I remember Damon compelling me to sleep._

_"Depends on who you ask, we call ourselves The Originators, your magic comes from us." The woman speaking stepped forwards, "My name is Tia." Her long brown hair flowed in the breeze, "We know you have questions, however we are not allowed to interfere in this matter."_

_"You're the exiled witches." I said in awe._

_"The sacrifice is your destiny, Alexis it has to be done."_

_"Why should I trust you? Exiled witches doesn't exactly sound like a trustworthy bunch."_

_Her tone was angry, "We were exiled for being sympathizers. A spirit witch made this curse, binding magic to her will, we want the curse broken and nature to take is course." She sighed closing her eyes, "Your sister doesn't have to die, there is a loophole but you must find it on your own._

_The scene began to dissolve, "Wait!" I yelled._

I sat straight up in bed, sun pouring through the windows, Damon laying right next to me, "What the fuck." I said hitting him in the chest.

"Ow." He said not opening his eyes.

"You can't just compel me to sleep, how fucking fair is that?"

He rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, "It's not fair. Neither is driving me crazy by slowly killing yourself."

"11 days and that guy didn't die he fell asleep!" I huffed, swinging my legs off the bed, "Nevermind I've got to get those kits ready before I go to school." I walked into the closet pulling on a pair of shorts and shirt, shaking out my hair, leaving the natural curls alone. When I walked out of the closet Damon had a small blue zip up case in his hand, "I stole these too," He smirked, "I already made them up, there's one in the trunks of both of our cars, one in this bathroom and the kitchen, this is the last one for you to hide at home." He set the case in my hand and I opened it, he'd thought of everything, including pre-filling the syringes.

"I can't be mad at you when you do helpful shit." I grumbled.

He leaned down kissing the top of my head, besides I wouldn't have been able to compel you if you had your bracelet on."

"Elijah took it." I said quietly.

"Why?"

I shrugged, "He wasn't really forthcoming with his master plan, he said I needed to talk to Elena."

Damon tilted his head, "She's here, up with Stefan."

"Eww." I said scrunching up my face.

"Doesn't sound like any fun." He smirked scooping me up dropping me at Stefan's door, I covered my eyes and pushed the door open, "If your naked cover it up cause Elena I'm about to kick your ass."

"Not naked." Elena replied.

I lowered my hand and saw them standing by Stefan's desk, she was handing him a glass of something, "You made a deal with Elijah?"

"How do you know?" She asked surprised.

"He let it slip after he impaled me with a fucking stick!"

"No, as long as I do why he says everyone is supposed to be safe."

"What exactly does he want you to do Elena?"

"Live my life, go to school, be normal."

"You're lying." I said narrowing my eyes, "or at least not telling the whole truth."

"I stop trying to find Klaus, Elijah protects the people I care about, I even put Damon on that list for you."

"You idiot!" I said smacking my hand to my head. Elena started to say something but I turned on my heel and walked out. "Did you hear how she thinks she did everyone a favor?" I groaned as we got to the bottom of the stairs. "What does he get out of it?"

"I don't know." Damon started towards the kitchen, I turned the opposite way to go towards the library, Damon zipped in front of me, hands on my shoulders and spun me around, "Oh no, you need to eat and then don't you have school?"

"I'm on a mission." I said fighting to turn around. "I had a weird dream last night, but I don't think it was a dream." He wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me off the ground, "Damon put, me, down."

"No." He said simply, acting oblivious to my flailing trying to get away, he set me down in the kitchen and blocked the doorway, "I already told you, I'm not going to watch you kill yourself over all of this."

"And I told you I'm fine." I tried to squeeze past him but he moved his arm blocking me in.

"You're not going to win." He said smirking.

"Damon so help me if you don't move…"

"You'll what? Snap my neck, give me a headache? You won't because then we'll argue and you'll just have waisted more time."

I stopped pushing against him and turned opening up the snack cabinet and pulling out a package of pop tarts, "Happy, food." I opened it and took a bite. He moved out of the way following me to the library, I sat on the couch picking my book up off the table, "What exactly are you looking for?" Damon asked sitting next to me.

"They said there was a loophole." I said flipping through the pages.

"They?" Damon asked.

"The exiled witches."

"What exactly did they say?"

"Oh you know same old same old, spirit witches, supernatural destiny, you know."

"You need to talk to your brother." Elena's voice ran through the library, I turned to look at her as she walked down the stairs.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because he wants to talk to Isobel about Klaus and I think that's going against Elijah."

"I'm going to have to agree with Stefan on this one." He smirked, "Matter of fact, why don't you take little Miss obsession to school with you. While I go tell him what a great idea that is." Damon stood up and I grabbed his arm, "No it's not, I don't want Isobel here."

Damon leaned down so close I could feel his breath when he said, "Go to school." He stood up pulling his arm away and walked into the hall.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

I slammed my book closed, dropping it back on the table, "I'll drive myself."

I pulled into the parking lot groaning the day was going to be spent setting up for the Booster Club Barbecue. As I walked up to the school Tyler stopped me, "Hey."

"Not in the mood Tyler." I said trying to sidestep him.

"Look, I just wanted to say thank you, I know you don't like me and I didn't deserve it, so thank you."

"Fine, you can thank me by not telling anyone about me ok?" I watched as he nodded and walked into the school.

**Damon's pov**

Alaric had called letting me know Jules had made an appearance at the grill, after her attempted attack on Alexis last night I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of a second chance. As I stepped through the doorway I saw her sitting at a table, eating, like 12 hours ago she wasn't one step up from a poodle. As I took a step towards the table Stefan stopped me, "There's a lot of people here Damon."

"Damn I was so looking forward to ripping her spleen out through her back."

"Look I know that you're upset about her coming after Alexis but…"

"Relax brother, I'm just going to have a friendly conversation about what happens if she tries that shit again." I patted him on his chest as his phone rang, "Better get that might be important." He looked at his phone and I slid around him walking over to Jules.

"You know it's odd that as soon as you left her last night I lost you." She said picking at her plate.

"Curious isn't it?"

"Not when your little girlfriend is a witch." She eyed me gauging my reaction, "Even better that she's exactly the witch I'm looking for."

"Touch her and you won't live to see the next full moon." I growled.

"And there it is the exact confirmation I needed." She threw money on the table and stood up, "Tell Izzy, or should I say Alexis I'll see her soon." I stood up grabbing her arm, she looked down pulling her hand back, "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"You would be amazed at how fast spirit witches open their veins if you tell them you need the magical mute button." She smiled, baring her teeth before turning and walking out. As soon as she was out of sight I walked out getting to my car, I needed to find Alexis now.

**Alexis's pov**

Surprisingly Caroline had me blowing up balloons as opposed to some disgusting task I'd expected, I'd almost finished when Caroline walked up with more ribbon, "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." I replied, trying a ribbon around a balloon and adding it to the bag of already filled ones, "Are you going to get all sappy on me?"

"No, I wanted to make sure you got this back." She said pulling the bowl I'd put Tyler's ring in the night before, "I didn't know if it was special."

"Just Pyrex, they sell them at Walmart all day long." I said taking the bowl and stuffing it in my bag.

"Umm what's Damon doing here?" She asked looking over my shoulder.

I turned around and immediately saw the worried look on his face, "I don't know."

"Hey." He said jogging up to me and wrapping his arms around me, "Hey yourself." I replied pulling back, "What's wrong?"

"Can you leave?" He asked, I looked to Caroline who nodded, "I'll cover for you, there should be enough balloons any way."

"Thanks." I said as Damon laced his fingers through mine leading me out to my truck. "Ok, enough what's wrong? Elena?"

"No Elena's fine everyone is fine. Jules may have mentioned having the means to dose you."

"What?" I said my heart hammering in my chest.

"Look take that kit home, put it where it needs to be and then meet me at the boarding house."

"How did she know?"

"When she couldn't find me she went looking for you, I'm guessing you snapping her neck gave her a hint and me threatening her life confirmed it." He kissed my forehead, "Go I'll see you soon ok." I nodded getting into my truck and speeding home.

I walked in sprinting up to my room, tucking the hard case under my mattress and walking back down, "Alexis?" I heard Elena's voice from the kitchen, she and Stefan walked out into the hall.

I picked up my keys, "Did you find Isobel?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Another voice came from behind them and John stepped into view.

"Fucking awesome." I said shaking my head.


	38. 38

**I only own my oc. ok let me start off by saying I'm sorry this chapter is not only shorter then they have been but later as well. I have had a hell of a week with not only included breaking my phone but also losing the first version of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy please review and let me know **

NOPE!" I half yelled as John stepped around Elena and Stefan, "Not fucking happening." I picked up my keys and turned towards the door, John's hand shot out stopping me.

"You're not going anywhere." He said sternly.

"Yeah we're not doing that." I snapped, pulling at my wrist, his fingers tightened their grip, "Why are you here?"

"I have a plan to help Elena." He said smirking.

"And that would be?" I said pulling at my wrist again.

"When I can trust you, I'll tell you."

"Well then I guess I'll never know. Now unless you'd like me to relocate that hand for you I suggest _you let me go_." The last part was through gritted teeth, John decided not to call my bluff and released my hand. I yanked the door open nearly sprinting to my truck. My hands gripped the steering wheel so tight my knuckles were white and sore, which I didn't notice until I pulled up at the boarding house. I walked in noticing the front room was empty, "Damon?" I called out.

"Library." I heard him yell, I turned and headed towards his voice. I walked in and he was laying back on the couch reading though one of the books from Isobel's research, "My uncle daddy is back." I said gaggin as I walked to the bar cart pouring myself a drink.

"Stefan texted. Said I needed to deal with your attitude problem." He said from the couch still looking at the book.

"_Attitude problem_?" I asked tilting back the glass, I slammed it down and poured another.

"His words, not mine, I find your attitude... _endearing_." He laughed.

"Liar." I replied, I sighed walking around the couch, "Distract me." I said sitting on the arm of the couch facing him.

He laid the book on his chest, locking his bright blue eyes with mine, "And what Miss Gilbert would you like me to do?" I sat and thought for a minute, "Surprise me." I said with a smirk. Damon stood up and walked over to the bar cart, filling a drink up for himself, I rushed over and held mine out for him to refill. I watched as he tilted his glass back and I did the same, enjoying the warm feeling. Damon smirked before the room blurred around me, Damon had me pressed up against the wall, he crashed his lips on mine, invading my mouth with his tongue. He hitched one of my legs around his waist, I could feel his growing erection pressing against me as he rocked his hips forward. I moaned as his lips left mine, peppering kissed down my jaw, "You probably shouldn't tell a vampire to 'surprise you'." He mumbled into my neck, my fingers clenched into his hair as his tongue ran down my neck. One of his hands slid under my lifted thigh grabbing my ass, while the other slid under my shirt, lightly trailing touches across my skin, I shuddered under his fingers. I tilted his head to look at me, capturing his lips again, I pulled my leg away and worked the buttons on his shirt, kissing down his neck, biting at his pulse point. Damon's head flew back growling, I used the distraction to turn us so he was against the wall, I planted kisses down his chest as I finished the last few buttons. He pulled my face back to him, pressing his forehead against mine, "I thought I was distracting you." He said quietly.

"Surprise." I smirked as I ran my hand over the bulge in his pants, he groaned again kissing me. I quickly removed his belt followed by the button of his jeans, I dipped my hand into his pants, wrapping my fingers around his dick, stroking it slowly, "Fuck Alexis." He moaned out. I pulled my hand back, "These," I said pulling at his pants, "need to go." I added before running my tongue back down his neck. He shuddered pushing them down. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and my hands danced down his chest before I resumed stroking his cock. I nipped at his nipple earning a sharp breath from Damon both times, I knelt down licking my lips and looking up at him though my lashes. I ran my tongue up the underside of his member, pulling only the tip into my mouth, flicking it with my tongue. Damon's hands clenched in my hair, his eyes rolled back as I started moving faster. He moaned out again, his hand tightening in my hair, I hummed around his dick. I'm a flash he pulled me up, pressing my back to his chest. I lifted my arms as he pulled my shirt over my head, planting heated kisses down my neck. He squeezed my breasts through my bra, pinching my nipples through the thin fabric. My breath hitched as he bit my pulse point with blunt teeth, he traced his fingers down my sides.

He stepped in front of me pushing me against the wall, he slipped my shorts and panties down and kicked them to the side. He ran his tongue up the inside of my thigh, skipping over my center, I groaned out and he smirked as he started the process on the other leg. This time when he reached the top he brought my leg over his shoulder and leaned in running his tongue from my core to my clit, "Oh, my, god." I breathed out. His grip on my leg tightened as he pressed his tongue into my core and his thumb circled my clit, I panted out and fisted his hair. He switched tactics pressing two fingers into me and sucking my clit into his mouth, my knees buckled and Damon tightened his grip, keeping me upright as he moved his fingers at a furious pace, "Ah fuck Damon yes!" I screamed out as my walls clamped around his fingers. He moved my leg off his shoulder and kissed back up the center of my body, dragging his tongue up my neck, "You are delicious." he whispered in my ear, I shuddered as he pressed his lips to mine.

His hands moved behind my legs, wrapping them around his waist as he carried me to the desk. I broke away from our kiss, "Couldn't let me be in charge just once?" I said with a smirk.

"Nope." he mumbled against my neck, pulling my hips to the edge of the desk and running his fingers through my slit. I threw my head back as he pushed into me our moans mixing together in the air. He ran his teeth down my neck, moving slowly. I bucked my hips against him digging my heels into his ass, Damon's hands gripped my hips and quickened his pace, growling into my neck. He snaked his hand between us, rubbing my clit with his thumb. One of my hands clenched the edge of the desk and the other dug nails into the nape of his neck. I heard his fangs click into place and he swirled his tongue over my pulse point, "Please." I whimpered. As soon as I felt the small prick of his fangs my body exploded, a white hot heat filling me from the inside out. Damon moved from my neck to my mouth, thrusting into me a few more times before letting himself unravel.

Damon pulled out of me, kissing me on the forehead, he stepped back biting into his wrist, I shook my head. I hopped off the desk, putting my clothes back on as I walked to my bag, I fished out the bottle of Caroline's blood. I drank about half of the tube, it tasted almost sickly sweet with a bitter aftertaste, almost like Caroline herself, "Caroline's." I clarified seeing Damon's confused expression. I felt the marks Damon had left heal but it was slower than normal, "I guess my theory was right."

"Now we know Caroline will do in a pinch." Damon replied.

"Why do I feel like that is not the first time someone has said that about her?" I said laughing, Damon laughed along, handing me a glass with clear liquid, "What's this?" I asked.

"Vervain, Stefana and Elena are already drinking it, Kathrine is still trapped in the tomb because Elijha compelled her to be there. So we need to be prepared." he clinked his glass against mine, "Bottoms up." he said weakly, he tilted the glass back, immediately choking. I rushed over to him, "Fuck!' he growled standing up, I stifled a snicker it was odd to see Damon throw off, I drank my own glass making a face at the flavor.

**Damon's POV**

"Please enlighten me on how bringing John back here was a good idea, the guy tried to Barbeque me." I said pacing around Stefan's room.

"I went looking for Isobel, I got John instead. What do you want from me Damon we're desperate?" Stefan pleaded.

"Not John Gilbert desperate." a small voice said from the doorway, I turned my head to see Alexis leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, "What part of don't call Isobel did you not get Stefan?" She took a step into the room, her nails digging into her palms.

"Bonnie's witch friend is working with Elijha, which means we can't trust that the moonstone has really been destroyed." Stefan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Elena has all her faith wrapped up in some deal with Elijha. Speaking of, what are we going to do about him? We can't kill him because apparently he can't die."

"I'm still waiting to hear why John Gilbert is the answer." I replied, grabbing Alexis's hand making her relax, unfortunately she dug her nails into my hand instead.

"Isobel told him about the sacrifice, he said he knows how to keep her safe. He said he can keep both of you safe." Stefan looked up at Alexis.

"Bull shit." Alexis spat, "I've gone through all of the research she had about the sun and moon curse, there is nothing in there to save Elena. The only way to stop this is to find the loophole in the original spell."

"Still going with your dream theory?" Stefan asked skeptical.

"I trust it more than my _uncle daddy_ and the _Original Douche_." her nails dug deeper in my hand and I let out a hiss, she realized what she'd been doing and pulled her hand away, " You know what I don't have time for this, I'm starving and Elena said she needed to talk to me." she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"So what's his plan?" I asked, turning back to Stefan.

"I don't know, he won't talk."

"Thank you for adding another thing on a very long list." I turned walking towards the door.

**Alexis's POV**

_Fucking John, Isobel, this ficking sacrifice_. "AAARG" I slammed the cabinet door shut.

"Now what did that door ever do to you?" Damon's voice came from behind me, wrapping his arms around me, kissing down my neck.

I shuddered pressing my back against his chest, "There's no food." I wined.

He pulled away turning me around, "So that's it? You're _hangry_?"

"Sure we'll go with that." I pushed away from him, "I have to go, Elena needs me and I guess there's some memorial going on in town for those campers they found. Jenna wants all of us to make an appearance and as much as I'd rather not go but showing up when I'm needed is probably how I get away with as much as I do."

"How about I drive you to your house and then we can get something to eat?"

"That would be amazing." I smiled.

* * *

"Elena!" I called out as I walked through the door, Damon following behind me.

"Hey." she said walking out of the kitchen, I looked around expecting someone else to be home, "He's not here. Have you talked to Jenna?" she asked.

"No, she texted me to let me know about the memorial last night but that's it. Why?"

"Because, John basically came in here and dropped the bomb that he's our dad and then took off."

"What?" I whispered softly, it broke my heart that John would do something so shitty, we should have been the ones to tell her not him, especially not when he only told Jenna to hurt her.

"So I guess that's public knowledge now?" Damon asked.

"Apparently." Elena sighed.

My fists clenched again, "God I hate him." I said as my nails broke the skin on my palm, "Shit." I said, brushing past Elena into the kitchen, rinsing my hands under the sink. The small cuts healed but even slower then last night. Suddenly, Damon was at my side, "Are you ok?"

"I'm mad." I said drying my hands off and walking over to my bag, " Caroline's blood doesn't work as well or as long." I pulled out the last of her blood drinking it, with everything going on lately I wasn't taking any chances.

"Jonh's at the grill. Alaric just called." Damon said.

"Well then. What are we waiting for?" I laced my fingers in his and pulled him towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Elena asked.

"To kill John." I said simply, Elena stalked in front of me, putting her hand in the middle of my chest, "No." she said, "_We_ are just going to go talk to him."

"You're not going." I grabbed her by the wrist and dropped her hand.

"He said he's here to help."

"Excuse me, but after all of the crazy decisions you've been making lately, I don't trust your judgement."

"I'm coming, end of story." Elena pushed her shoulders back, head in the air, turned on her heel and walked out to Damon's car.

"Stubborn must be a family trait." Damon smirked, motioning me outside.

"Shut up Damon." I grumbled walking out.

Damon parked the car, when I made no move to get out Damon did, moving the seat for Elena, "We'll be there in a minute." he said before sitting back in the driver's seat, "Thought you were hungry."

"I am." I said quietly.

"Well i'm not sure if you know this or not but the food, it's in there."

"I know." I bit my lip and reached for the handle, stopping when he said, "Once we find out his master plan I'll kill him if you want." like it was the simple answer.

"No, I want him to leave, not dead." I replied, finally getting out of the car and walking towards the door, which Damon held open for me. Inside everything was set up for a reception, the mayor had already given her speech and people were starting to mingle. Elena had waited by the front door, she immediately directed her attention towards us when we walked in, "Remember, play nice." she said, more for my benefit than Damon's. Damon and I walked up to the table where Jenna and Alaric were sitting, John was standing next to the table with an uncomfortable look on his face, "John how are you?" Damon said enthusiastically.

"I'm good Damon, nice to see you." John replied, while I suppress the urge to vomit. My facial expression didn't go unnoticed by John, "I was hoping you would have taught Alexis some manners by now Damon."

"I find her delightful." Damon replied.

"Why do you do that to her?" Jenna piped up.

"Do what?" John asked genuinely curious.

"Elena and Jeremy can do no wrong but Alexis you've always done this, when she doesn't live up to your ridiculous expectations you berate her, usually in public." My eyes widened at Jennas's statement, it was true but no one ever said anything about it.

"It's better than you, their so called guardian, you let her run around, live with some guy, I'm sure college is off the table."

"Wow, you really don't know anything about me do you?"

"I know that you're a druggie, you smell like pot." John snapped.

"And you smell like you missed out!" I watched Jenna stifle a laugh, "Jenna is lenient with me because despite my lack of manners and attitude problem, I'm a straight A student, I participate in town functions, I always call and I don't live with Damon, even if I did it's absolutely none of your business." I was so angry I was shaking, hold it together Alexis, you don't need to blow shit up in the grill.

"I have higher expectations for my daughter."

"NO! You don't get to do that. You tried to throw me away twice. You. Are. Nothing." I growled, before anyone could stop me I turned and walked down the steps toward the front door. "

Alexis, wait." Damon said from behind me, he grabbed my wrist, making me face him.

"I thought I could handle this but I can't, John builds up the same anger in me that Kathrine does and I can't afford to lose my shit in here."

"Let me take you home, I can come back and talk to John."

"It's fine, I'm just going to walk around the square for a few minutes. Get some air."

"Are you su-"

"Stop." I cut him off, "I'm working so hard just to keep from blowing every lightbulb in this place." Damon nodded letting go of my wrist, I walked outside letting the warm sun wash over my face.

**Damon's POV**

I wanted to rip his throat out right there in the grill but I knew it wasn't a good idea. I wandered over to the bar keeping my eye on John as he schmoozed it up with people who clearly didn't like him any more than his family. Elena was talking with Jenna and Ric, Jenna was spiraling about the entire situation. John was finally by himself and I snatched the opportunity while I had it, "I hear you know a lot you aren't saying."

"I can't trust any of you, rumor has it Elijah can compel other vampires, that's why Kathrine is still in the tomb." John replied.

"That's because she's been in there long enough for the vervain to leave her system, Stefan and I, however are chalkful." I smirked.

"You're drinking vervain?"

"It's an acquired taste. Now you need to start talking, I want to know what you know about Klaus and you're going to tell me."

"And why would I do that Damon?"

"Because," I leaned in close, "I have enough reasons to kill you, you don't want to add another one to the list." I backed up slowly, and guaged his reaction, his face was blank.

"It was good talking to you Damon." he said stepping around me.

**Alexis's POV**

I had walked around the square twice, finally feeling a little better about the whole situation. I started off towards the grill, looking down at my feet when I bumped into someone, feeling a small pain in my arm, "Sorry." I said quietly, looking up. I didn't recognize the man, he smirked holding up a syringe, "Night, night, princess." His voice was the last thing I heard before it all went dark.

* * *

I heard screaming, it started far away but now it was right next to me, I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. There's that scream again, "Please stop!" I know that voice, I force my eyes open, "Caroline!" I yelled out, I tried to move but I was stuck, Handcuffed around a table leg, the table was bolted to a floor. I looked around and we were in a camper. "Have a good nap?" a man asked, I looked up at him pulling at my wrists, it was the man from the square, "Who are you?" I spat, suddenly feeling sick. He smirked and ignored my question, "What do you want?" Still no answer, then I felt a cold sensation fill my whole body and the dizziness took over.

"Damn, looks like I used too much. Takes the fun out of torturing you if you're going to die." he finally spoke, confirming my suspicions, he'd dosed me and I was already feeling the effects, my heart was racing. A loud bang rang out followed by pain in my leg, I screamed. Caroline yelled from her cage, "Stop leave her alone!"

"Hu, guess it is still fun." He said before walking outside, slamming the door behind him.

I gritted my teeth as i used the table leg to pull myself up, "Caroline, how long have we been here?" I asked, wiping my face on my upper arm, my tears were red, the pain in my leg getting worse.

"I don't know. That bitch shot me in the head and I woke up here right before you did."

"There's a lock, to your right. Can you reach it?" I watched as she slid her arm through the bars trying to free the lever holding her in. "It's too far." she said shaking her head,she leaned back kicking at the bars.

I started yanking at my handcuffs, moving around using my uninjured leg to push off the booth seat trying to break the chain but it was no use, all I accomplished was bloody wrists, "We need to get out of here." I said, nearly crying again, the pain from my injuries was starting to radiate outwards, almost like my nerves were on fire. I saw the worried look on her face, "Listen to me," I said calmly, "Damon will notice I'm missing, were going to get out of here."

"What's wrong with you? Why did he say you were going to die?"

"I'm fine, he doesn't know what he's talking about." I lied, Caroline was already panicked she didn't need the extra stress, "_When_ we get out of here I need you to get me to the boarding house or my house whatever is closest, ok?" I didn't hear her response because the dizziness took over and my eyes fluttered closed.

**Damon's POV**

"Have you seen your sister?" I asked Elena.

"No, have you heard from Stefan?"

I shook my head and if on cue my phone started buzzing in my pocket, "Speak of the devil." I accepted the call, "What can I do for you little brother?"

"_The wolves have Caroline and Alexis, they want Tyler_."

"What?"

"_Tyler confronted Caroline this morning, he knows about us Damon, and Jules is using his safety as a trade for the girls."_

"Where?"

_"Out by the falls."_

"I'll be there soon."

I pulled Elena aside letting her know what was going on, she tried to brush past me like she was going with but I didn't have time to argue with her, "Elena you're not going, end of story." she tried to push past me again, "Is there a problem here?" John asked walking up

"Yes, be a dad ground your daughter." I said patting him on the shoulder and walking out to my car.

**Alexis's POV**

There's the screaming again, it's easier to open my eyes this time, "Leave her alone you fuck." I spat from my spot.

"I'll get to you in a minute." he replied peering around the corner.

"They're here." Jules said from the door, "grab this one and come on."

I had a plan, until Brady actually unlocked my hands and picked me up, every spot being touched felt like needles were being shoved into my skin, I clamped my jaw shut trying not to scream. "Which one does she belong to?" Brady said as he dropped me to the ground, this time I couldn't hold back the scream. I could just barely make out Damon's voice, I heard Brady again, "Who killed Mason?"

"I did." I said hoarsely, I was already dead I wasn't going to let them get to Damon too.

"What did you say?" Brady crouched down.

I coughed, tasting blood in my mouth, "I said I killed that fucking mutt." I spit the blood that had pooled in my mouth into his face, earning me a shot in the shoulder, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream, not again. I watched as he pointed to Damon, "Kill that one slow, make her watch."

It was only a few seconds when the fight broke out, both vampires moving so fast I could barely keep up. Tyler ran up to me trying to pick me up, "No, stop." I groaned.

"He shot you, we need to get you out of here."

"Other then Damon, Caroline is the only person who can help me, she locked in that camper. Help her." he stopped not sure what to do, "Tyler hurry, I'm going to start hallucinating soon and I won't be able to walk her though what to do." he must have sensed my urgency because he carefully laid me back down and ran into the trailer. I tried to focus on the fight but my vision kept blurring in and out making it hard to concentrate, seconds later Caroline was scooping me up. "Get her to my car." I heard Damon yell, Caroline was off running through the woods, quickly coming to a sudden stop, she sat me down leaning my back against the car, "Now what?" she asked.

"Open the trunk, there will be a blue case," I stopped coughing up blood, the dizziness threatening to take over again, I started digging in my shoulder for the bullet, trying to keep myself awake. I explained to Caroline exactly what to do, I tried my best not to pull away at every touch.

"You lied to me in the camper." she said quietly, she slid down sitting next to me on the side my blood wasn't being drained.

"I didn't want you to worry." I said pulling the wooden bullet out of my arm, "Watch out there's enough vervain in me to really hurt you." I leaned my head back against the car, suddenly it felt like my body was being torn apart, I screamed out, tears flowing down my face again. Caroline jumped up ready to pounce on whatever was hurting me, "What's wrong, what can I do?" she asked.

I cried out the only words my brain would form, "Just make it stop, please. Caroline, make it stop!" The pain kept coming in waves, Caroline did her best to keep me,

steady and keep me from knocking the needle out of my arm, after what felt like hours but im sure was only a few minutes, "It hurts, please make it stop." my voice almost gone from screaming.

**Damon's POV**

As soon as the Martin witch dropped the werewolves I didn't wait around to hear if he had a speech. I could hear Alexis yelling as I burst through the trees, Caroline had her arms wrapped around Alexis trying to keep her still. "Please just kill me, snap my neck and make it stop." her voice was so broken, Caroline looked at me, "I don't know what to do." she said quietly. Alexis suddenly looked at Caroline wide eyed then to me, "You Fuckers stay away from me." she pushed Caroline off of her, half crawling away from the car.

"She's hallucinating." Caroline said, trying to grab her. Alexis kicked her leg out, "Fuck off Jules!" she yelled.

"She shouldn't be this strong, she's already lost a lot of blood."

I wrapped my arms around her, she was already cold to the touch. She tried to fight against me, "Shh, It's me, it's Damon." she stopped struggling, going limp in my arms, "Alexis?"

"She's out." Caroline said walking up to me, "This was in the kit." she held out the pre-filled syringe, she didn't tell me what to do with it, we didn't get that far."

I took it and nodded moving her back by the car, sitting down I leaned her back against my chest, readjusting the needle, making sure she was still breathing. Caroline tried to talk a few more times, finally I said, "Look shut up or go away, her heart is getting hard enough to hear without you in my ear." She nodded and looked down twisting a leaf between her fingers.

It was another fifteen minutes before her heart was so slow and so quiet, I almost couldn't hear it. I held the syringe above her heart and silently prayed I wasn't too late, I jabbed the needle in her heart and pushed the plunger, *thump……...thump……….* I tensed at the silence, "Alexis I swear if you die on me-" Alexis shot straight up gasping for breath, coughing.

"OH MY GOD!" Caroline screeched wrapping her arms around Alexis almost knocking me over in the process

"Who the fuck are you and why are you touching me?" she said into Caroline's shoulder.

Caroline pulled back and I got up moving around so I could look at her, "Alexis?"

"Who?" she asked, I felt my face go blank as I leaned back when she suddenly broke out in laughter, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." she said, still laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as I pulled her up into a hug, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Want the list." she said pulling away, "I feel like death, and its fucking freezing." I handed her my jacket wrapping it over her shoulders.

"I think you should take a minute before we leave, you lost a lot of blood and mine is only going to do so much." She nodded her head pushing herself towards the car wincing the while time, "Do you need some help?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No but Caroline does, can you shine your phone light so I can get these toothpicks?" she turned to Caroline, "Did you already get all the bullets out?"

"No, I was too worried about you." the blond turned her shoulder into the light.

"I'll make you a deal, you get the one out of my leg and I'll get the one in your shoulder." Alexis said turning her leg so Caroline could see the wound, "It hurts like a bitch and I know I wont be able to get it out by myself." She grabbed my free hand while I shone the light on her leg.

"It's not super far in there, O.K. take a deep breath." Caroline moved to pull out the bullet, "Wait." Alexis said she looked up at me, "Belt." she said simply, I knew exactly why she wanted it, when I didn't move she said, "I will not give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream again," her voice tone was as firm as she could make it given she barely had a voice, I quickly pulled it off handing it to her. She folded it in half, "Don't count, just do it." she said before biting on the belt leaning back, taking my hand back and nodding her head.

Caroline did as she was told, in one swift motion she reached in and pulled the bullet out, Alexis's hand gripped mine hard enough, if I were human she'd have broken bones, the belt seemed to help. Once the bullet was out she took a few breaths and leaned up, I moved the light up towards carolines shoulder, repeating the same process on Caroline, who I'm pretty sure acted like she was more hurt than she was to make Alexis feel better. I held the light while Alexis removed the wooden quills from Caroline's neck, "That mother fucker better be gone when my magic comes back. I'm going to magically punch his heart out of his chest."

"Easy there feisty pants." I said with a small laugh.

"I'm serious Damon, they need to leave or they need to die. They're dangerous, that guy Brady he dosed me in the middle of the square, there were a ton of people around." I watched as she braced herself against the car trying to stand up, I rushed over, "I don't need help." she snapped, closing her eyes, "I just want to go home, please?" She yanked the door handle and let herself fall into the front seat.

"Need a ride?" I asked Caroline.

"Yeah thanks." she walked around climbing in behind the driver's seat,

**Alexis's POV**

Damon turned the wrong way after dropping Caroline off, my house was just around the block, "Where are we going?"

"You said you wanted to go home." he smirked.

"I don't you know what, I'm too tired to argue with you and you have a better shower." I said leaning back in the seat.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked not looking away from the road.

"Like shit." I laughed which caused me to cough, "I probably will for a couple days at least till my magic comes back."

"You realize I'm not going to let you out of my sight until that happens right?"

"_Great_.'' I replied sarcastically.

When he pulled up to the house I was determined to get myself out of the car and up to the shower. Every muscle of my body screamed as I made my way to the door, Damon inches away. I pushed open the door and slowly made my way towards the stairs, suddenly I was scooped up and rushed up the stairs, "Damon!" I shouted as he put me down.

"At the rate you were going it would have been Tuesday before you got up here." he walked over starting the shower and I turned to look in the mirror, "I look like I feel, I might actually have to wear makeup tomorrow." I was covered in blood, mine, Caroline's, it was on my face, neck, in my hair, my shirt was half soaked and one of my shoes was ruined, "I believe you have officially seen me at my worst." I said turning around.

Damon stepped towards me, "I'm just glad you're here to see." he kissed my forehead, "Take a shower, I'll find you something to eat." I nodded my head and started pulling off my ruined clothes as he walked out. I let the hot water run over me, it seemed to take forever for all the red to wash down the drain. Everything still hurt and I still felt foggy, I saw things when I passed out, memories I think but everything is still so jumbled. I scrubbed my skin almost raw, just trying to get the filth of this day off of me before finally deeming myself clean enough. I turned off the shower and got dressed in sleep pants, pulling a hoodie over my t-shirt.

Walking towards the parlor I heard Damon talking to someone, he cut across the hall carrying 3 pizza boxes, "Why do you have so much food?" I called after him. As I rounded the corner to step down into the room I was swallowed up by three sets of arms, "Guys not that this isn't a nice thought but you squishing me." I said quietly. Bonnie and Caroline let go but Elena didn't move.

"I'm so glad you're ok." she whispered.

Damon saIpeeled myself away, "Ok is relative but I'm alive." I smiled, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Caroline told us what happened," Bonnie started, "and Elena and I decided we should all be together tonight, like we used to."

"And since Damon isn't going to let you out of his sight for the rest of eternity," she rolled her eyes at him, "I bullied him into letting us do it here."

I looked from Caroline to Damon and busted out in laughter at the thought of Damon being bullied by Caroline.

"I'll leave you ladies to it." Damon said smirking.

"I brought you this," Bonnie held out a water bottle full of some green liquid, "Emily wrote about it, all plants but it should make you feel better faster but she made a note that it doesn't interact well with vampire blood, so maybe lay off for a couple days unless its an emergency." I took the bottle from her and nodded.

The night was spent laughing, pretending we weren't caught up in all the craziness, like Caroline and I hadn't spent a year and a half hating each other, until one by one I was the only one left awake. I slowly stepped over Bonnie carefully to avoid making the slightest noise I walked out into the hall. I momentarily wondered if it was worth it about halfway up the stairs but I kept going, deciding it was officially worth it as I climbed into bed.

"What happened to the slumber party?" Damon asked, throwing his arm over me.

"I couldn't sleep on the floor knowing that this bed was up here calling my name." I said as I closed my eyes.


	39. The Peace Offering

**I only own my OC. I am happy to announce since switching from iPhone to Android I can now post really chapter titles with spaces and everything. I hope everything looks ok I'm still getting used to the new phone. Enjoy the read everyone.**

**Damon's pov**

It had been about 20 minutes since I woke up, Alexis was wrapped around me and I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. Her color was better and her heartbeat closer to normal. I used my free hand lightly brushing the hair off her face, her face scrunched up and she rolled over, moaning? I smiled and my eyebrow raised. What are you dreaming about? Suddenly her eyes popped open and she looked over at me, her cheeks going red. "Good morning." I said smiling.

"Morning." She mumbled, trying to bury her face under the covers.

"Did you sleep ok?" I asked, pulling the blanket back. Alexis gripped at the covers trying to keep them in place but I quickly won that fight, she nodded before sitting up and rubbing her face. My eyes immediately went to her leg, she had a bruise where she'd been shot last night, "Does your shoulder look like that too?"

She looked at her leg and then her shoulder, "It's the witch hazel, it makes the blood less effective it's also what stops me from doing magic. It's the mute part of the magical mute button." She sighed taking a look at her leg, "I have no idea how I'm going to cover these." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, getting up and walking to the closet, walking back out in a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said quickly wrapping my arms around her and pulling her back to my chest, "I thought we could stay up here all day and I could nurse you back to health." I said kissing down her neck. She moaned quietly, tilting her head to the side. My hand ran under her shirt, "Damon." She half moaned half scolded, I assume she just remembered the other girls downstairs, "You going to tell me what that dream was about?" I asked, moving her hair and switching sides, alternating bites, and kisses back up to her ear.

"Y-you." She stuttered.

"Me?" I smirked, "What about me?" Even though I had a pretty good idea. As my fingers traced the top of her jeans, Alexis snapped out of it and gripped my hand, "Stop." She said sternly. I let go of Alexis and walked in front of her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I- everything hurts, it was a great distraction for a second, then everything just felt like pins and needles." She sighed looking down.

"Everyone else is awake," I said changing the subject, I knew pressing the issues wasn't going to make her talk about it, "and I could be wrong but I think I smell bacon." She smiled and nodded before walking out.

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen, we were greeted with howls of laughter, Caroline was making plates, "Surprise, surprise, Alexis didn't suffer on the floor like the rest of us." Bonnie said from the table.

"I think almost dying yesterday totally earns me a bed." Alexis replied.

"Fair enough, this time."

"Ok back to what I was saying, " Caroline piped up, " You really should just read it, Elena."

"Oh God are we still on this?" Alexis asked leaning on the counter.

"On what?" I asked confused

Alexis turned to look at me, " Caroline has this new dirty girl book she's trying to get us to read." She laughed looking back at Caroline, " If we learned anything last night, it's Bonnie's a prude, Elena is a liar and me and you are freaks."Alexis said pointing between her and Caroline.

"Why am I a liar?" Elena said looking hurt.

"Because I've seen the books you keep under your pillow." Alexis smirked.

"When?"

"Never but now I know there is one." Alexis smiled, "There are two kinds of people in this world those that look at porn and those that lie about it."

"Well, I walked in at the wrong time." Stefan said walking past me to Elena.

"Believe me brother, there wasn't a _right_ time to walk into this conversation, my opinion of all of them is ruined." I replied, shaking my head and as if on cue all of the girls burst into laughter. It was short-lived for Alexis who quickly wrapped her arms around her waist and scrunched her face up. "I'll be right back." She said to no one in particular, sliding past me and into the parlor.

"Can I help?" I asked as she steadied herself holding onto the back of the couch, she took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, Bonnie gave me this tonic, I haven't drank any yet, I don't know that I want to."

"Why if it will help?"

"Because it's something Emily came up with. While Bonnie may mean well I don't know that Emily did."

I nodded my head, she rapidly collected herself and moved back towards the kitchen. She took a plate from Caroline and sat at the table with Bonnie.

"I have a favor to ask." Elena said, looking at her sister.

"No." Alexis replied.

"You don't even know what it is."

"I'm sure I'm too tired to care, Elena, the only thing I want to do today is sleep."

"I'll write your next three English is papers." Elena bribed.

"What's the favor?"

"I was supposed to go this high tea for the historical society, you know Gilbert representation, but I want to get out of here with Stefan for a few days."

"5 papers." Was all Alexis replied, I was impressed, she knew how bad Elena wanted to leave but she wasn't going to let herself be taken advantage of.

"Really? I covered for you for nothing."

"I hate tea and last I heard this party is for Elijah. 5 papers."

"Fine." Elena relented and stuck out her hand, Alexis took it and they shook, "I have 5,000-word essay on Charlotte Bronte due a week from Wednesday." Alexis smiled and Elena groaned.

It wasn't long before Alexis was the only one left walking into the parlor, "Have you seen my keys?"

"Library." I replied, pouring a drink. She walked back and I stopped her before she got to the door, "If Elijah is going to be at this party I think I need to be there with you."

"Ok, pick me up in an hour." She said reaching for the door.

"Really?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hello John, " I said once the door was open, Alexis shifted next to me.

"Damon, Alexis. May I come in?" He asked.

"I don't care I'm leaving." She said, kissing me on the cheek and then brushing past him.

I moved to allow John to step across the threshold, "What do you want John?"

"What's wrong with her?" He asked nodding towards the door.

"I asked first." I sneered.

"I come bearing gifts, Damon." He pulled an object covered in cloth from his jacket, "I'm going to help you kill and original." He smirked.

**Alexis's pov**

As soon as I got to the truck I let out a deep breath, I didn't have the energy to deal with John right now. I cranked up the music and headed home.

Once I got there I was happy to see the house was already empty, I headed up the stairs and into Elena's room trying to find something to wear. Elena enjoyed things like this, and her wardrobe was perfect for occasions like this. I managed to find a cream-colored dress, with a white, lace overlay. I pulled it on, the hem fell just above my knee, flowing out slightly. I found a pair of brown knee-length boots to cover up one bruise and a short jean jacket to hide the other. Taking a look in the mirror I was pretty impressed at how well the outfit went together. I ran my fingers through my hair fixing the waves of my hair so it wasn't a mess.

"Pidge?" Damon called from downstairs.

"Yes, _Tramp_." I smirked walking down the stairs, he rolled his eyes, "You ready?"

"Yeah let's get this over with." I sighed, while Damon led me out to his car.

He pulled away from the curve and headed towards the Lockwood's, "So you going to tell me what you were dreaming about this morning?" He said peaking over at me, I felt my face burn with embarrassment, "It was just a dirty dream." I replied trying to play it off.

"Mmhmm." He said unconvinced.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Mostly because you won't tell me. I mean I could always just ask Caroline what book she's talking about and put the pieces together for myself."

I watched that stupid smirk creep over his face, "She won't tell you, girl code loyalty and all." I countered, sure we weren't really friends again but she seemed like she wanted to be. "So I guess it's for me to know and you to _dot dot dot_."

His face became annoyed before quickly smiling, "Let's make it a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah if I can guess it I win."

"What do you win?"

"I get to help you act it out?" He winked

"Fine but if you lose we never talk about it again and I have rules." I replied, he nodded, "You only get three guesses and no outside help."

"Deal." He smirked again. He pulled into the driveway at the Lockwood's, turning off the car and looking at me, "Just me and you in that dream right?"

"_Eww_, yes!" I said with a shudder, "I was never good at sharing." I smirked, getting out of the car.

Walking in I immediately felt out of place, within seconds Jenna was by my side, "Hey Elena said you'd be here but I didn't believe her." She laughed, stopping and looking at me, "Are you ok? You don't look so hot?"

"Gee thanks Jenna, " I replied rolling my eyes, "I'm fine I just woke up feeling a little funky this morning."

"Well if it gets too bad, have Damon take you home ok? You know what scratch that, have him take you anywhere but home. If Elena doesn't have to deal with John then neither should you."

"Thanks, Jenna." I smiled. Jenna wandered off, "I'm going to go find something to eat." I told Damon as Alaric walked up. He nodded and I headed towards the refreshments table, "Miss Gilbert, don't you look lovely this afternoon." I knew who the voice belonged to without turning around, "Elijah, " I said facing him, "Smith right? How _original_.

He smirked, " I think it's time we had a little chat, wouldn't you say?"

"Do I get to walk out alive?"

"I guess that all depends on you." He replied, his smile never faltered. He moved to place his hand on my back to lead me through the crowd. I arched my back and stepped away, "Don't." I said sternly, "I'll just follow you."

He nodded his head, leading me into the Mayor's study. "I heard of your predicament last night." He said stopping at the desk.

"I heard your witches made an appearance." I replied simply, "What do you want, Elijah?"

"The same thing you do, Niklaus dead."

"Why should I trust you? I mean you did stab me _twice_." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I thought you would be skeptical, so I brought you a gift." He pulled a vial and a folded piece of paper from his suit pocket, "Think of it as a peace offering." He held out the items and I slowly stepped towards him, "What is it?" I asked, looking at the bottle.

"I am assuming you are dealing with the after-effects of Miss Bennett's elixir?"

"You would assume correctly." I looked at the paper reading over the ingredients on the page, they didn't seem to make sense together, "I still don't understand what this is."

"I knew a which like you, a long time ago. She threw this together as a way to speed up the recovery process."

"How do I know this, " I held up the paper, "is what's in here?" I looked at the vial.

"Because Miss Gilbert, I need you very much alive."

"For now?" I looked at the vial once more, "How quickly does it work?"

"Her journal said a matter of hours."

I thought for a moment if he was telling the truth, then taking this would mean not only colud I could get my revenge on Brady and Jules sooner rather than later but I also wouldn't feel like shit anymore. I threw back the bottle about the time Damon came crashing through the door.

"Have you lost your mind?" He said storming over to me, "I thought you were going to get food?"

"I was." I shrugged.

"Miss Gilbert, I'll let you explain I really must be getting back." Elijah straightened his suit, "My card." He said simply and headed for the door.

"Wait, who's Tatia?" I asked quietly.

Elijah stopped, "I haven't heard that name in a long time, _that_ is a story for another day." Was all he said before going into the main room.

"What the fuck Alexis?" He went to grab my shoulders but I stepped back. he realized why and dropped his hands to his sides.

"He wanted to talk. I'm on Elena's do not kill list, I didn't see a problem." I said calmly

"Other then you've gone completely insane, didn't your mom ever teach you not to take things from strangers?"

"I'm sure she did but I highly doubt an original vampire is going to poison me to get me out of the way."

"That's not the point Alexis." He growled.

"No, the point is Elijah offered to help, he said if I drank that I'd be back to normal in a few _hours_ instead of _days_. I can't feel like this for days Damon! Every nerve is on fire like I'm burning from the inside out, even though I feel like I'm freezing, I'm constantly resisting the urge to throw up and not to mention I'm powerless, it's only gotten worse since I woke up. I saw an opportunity and I took it, you can be mad if you want but what's done is done."

"Alexis, why didn't you tell me it was that bad?"

"Would you have let me out of the house if I did?" I watched as Damon shook his head, "That's why. I'm not weak and I won't have anyone thinking any different. Not even one of the oldest vampires ever, so here I am putting up this facade that I'm perfectly fine when all I really want to do is crawl in my bed and stay there." I took a deep breath wrapping my arms around my waist, "I need a minute." I turned and left heading out front for some air.

Once I'd made it outside and down the steps, a hand wrapped around my wrist making me yelp as the man spun me around. I raised my hand, slapping John right across the face, he let go of my wrist cussing, "What the fuck is it with people invading my space today?" I snapped.

John rubbed his hand over his cheek, "What were you and Elijah talking about?"

"That's rich, trust works both ways, John."

He scanned my face, no doubt taking in the fact that I was pale and probably looked exhausted, "Damon finally lose it and almost drain you dry?" He sneered.

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me."

"I did I just wanted to see if you would say it again. Damon would _never_ hurt me. You, on the other hand, all it would take is one word and he would show you your liver." I said my words dripping with venom as if on cue Damon walked out of the house, "Problem?" He asked.

"No, I was just asking Alexis how her meeting with Elijah went." John answered.

"Ha!" I laughed, "Not so brave now. While that was his first question which I didn't answer, his second question, however, was quite ballsy."

"Oh do tell." Damon said, smirking.

"He thinks you did this to me. Thinks you lost control and almost killed me." As I said the last words, Damon started stalking towards John. I held my hand out Damon stopped just before it touched his chest, I locked eyes with John, "If it wasn't for Damon, I wouldn't be here. Caroline and I were taken by werewolves last night. Call Isobel, ask her about dosing an Elemental, then come talk to me about my _terrible_ boyfriend." I looked back to Damon, "Can we go, please?" Damon nodded and followed me to the car. Once I was in and he was driving down the road I noticed my head felt a little less foggy, and I wasn't feeling as sick. I wondered if the tonic from Elijah cleared the physical symptoms first, any relief was welcome so I wasn't complaining.

"Ric is meeting us at the house," Damon said breaking the silence, "we need to talk about what John wanted this morning." He looked over at me, "How do you feel?"

"Better actually, my clothes don't hurt so that's a step up."

"You could always just hang out naked, I wouldn't mind." He smirked pulling into the driveway.

"I'm sure." I said.

Ric was waiting for us when we pulled up, we quietly walked inside heading towards the library. Damon pulled a few books out before taking out something that was hidden behind them. He set the cloth wrapped objects on the table, "So according to Isobel you dip this dagger in this bottle of white oak ash and stab it though their heart and it's lights out original loser."

"Do we have any plans that don't involve suicide? I mean how can we trust John is telling the truth?"

"Got any better ideas?"

"Yeah leave him alone."

"I'm sorry, is the blood loss fucking with your head?" Damon spat. "You trust him?"

"I need to know about Tatia, the witches from my dream-"

"It was a _dream_ Alexis." Damon exclaims.

"I don't know about this dream but I do think Alexis is right I'd look elsewhere before I trust that dagger from John." Alaric said standing up, " I gotta go pick up Jenna, do you need a ride home?" He asked me.

"No, Jenna said I could steer clear of the house until John is gone."

"I'll show myself out." He nodded.

I waited until Ric was out of the room, "So you think I'm crazy trying to find this loophole."

"No I just think you need to take a dream with a grain of salt."

"You know what Damon yo-" he stopped me clamping his hand over my mouth as I was about to struggle he held his finger to his lips and moved his hand. A loud crash came from the front of the house, "Take this and run up back stairs go hide." He said quietly, handing me the dagger before rushing out of the room, even if I had time to argue I wouldn't have for once. I knew I would be more of a hassle than a help.

I took the stairs two at a time running up towards Stefan's room. It was on the top floor. It would be the last place they checked, my scent was all over this house it would take them a while to find me. I stepped out on to the balcony closing the door behind me.

It had been fifteen minutes and I could still hear people moving around, I knew Damon would have found me by now. Panic crept up and I sent a text to the only person I thought could help.

I hit the send button as the balcony doors flew open, I didn't recognize the man but as he picked me up by my arm I couldn't help but notice it didn't hurt more then it should. "I found her." He shouted, snatching my phone from my hand.

"Bring her downstairs, she can watch the show." Another voice answered.

They brought me back into the library, tying my hands behind my back and pushing me to the floor, "I'm going to have fun with you later." Smirked the younger looking werewolf before walking over and pulling the chain tied to Damon. I followed the links with my eyes seeing it was attached to a collar with wooden spikes in it, the guy pulled at it poking the spikes into Damon's neck. He let out a groan and opened his eyes, "Oh if you only knew how ironic this was." The guy pulled the chain again causing a growl from Damon.

"Stop." I yelled trying to get up, another wolf pushed me down, "Calm down you'll get your turn." He spat.

"Hello Damon," Jules said from the doorway, "Nice place you got here."

"Look we know how this goes you ask me a question, I don't answer, someone loses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason."

"This time it'll be you. Now where's the moonstone?"

"You're barking up the wrong tree." Damon replied.

She held her shotgun up to Damon, "You know the great thing about buck shot? It scatters throughout the body. Where's the moonstone." She moved her finger to the trigger.

"No!" I screamed out, at the same time the flames in the fireplace shot up, going unnoticed by anyone but me and Damon. I smiled to myself, "We don't have the moonstone. A very powerful vampire does and if you kill us you won't know who it is."

Jules turned her attention to me, switching out her shotgun for a pistol, "You're going to tell me who has it."

"And why the fuck would I do that?" I sneered, my hands were already free I was just waiting for the perfect moment. She pulled the trigger hitting me in the leg. I yelled, "Why does everyone insist on shooting me with FUCKING WOODEN BULLETS!"

She crouched down in front of me, "You're going to tell me where it is, or the next one, goes in _his_ chest." She smiled.

"Well if you think I'm going to let that happen you are a bigger idiot than I thought." Jules pulled the trigger as my hands flew up, stopping the bullet mid air, keeping it from hitting me in the stomach, "Surprise." I said as the bullet fell to the ground with a *tink*.

Shock flew across her face and before she could move I clenched both my fists and all of the werewolves went down covering their ears.

"That's quite enough, Miss Gilbert." Elijah's smooth voice came from the doorway, I didn't drop the spell, "I'm sure you didn't have me come all the way out here to watch you have all the fun."

I let everyone up but Jules, her nose, eyes and ears now bleeding as she screamed on the floor, "Moment of weakness." I said before releasing Jules.

"I understand all of this," Elijah stated, motioning around the room, "is because of this?" He held the moonstone up before placing it on the table, "Take it." He said simply a smile tugging at his lips. I limped over to Damon trying to loosen the chains keeping him in the chair. One of the wolves rushed towards the stone, Elijah quickly stopped him, ripping his heart out and letting it fall to the floor. Two more tried their luck meeting the same fate, Jules finally off the floor rushed out of the room in terror. Which just left the one who threatened me earlier, he was cowering in fear, Elijah phone pulled him up by his collar, "How about you princess?" Elijah asked mockingly. He shook his head, Elijah punched him in the face and the man crumpled to the floor. He stepped over and pulled the chains off of Damon and started towards the door, "I believe that's three times I've saved your life now." He said locking eyes with Damon, he left without another word.

Damon groaned in the chair, "Sit up. I'll get this off you." I said quietly, he leaned up with a groan and I pulled the collar off, careful not to scratch his face with the spikes. "You're bleeding." He said looking down at my leg, there was a large spot of pooled blood on the skirt of my dress, my thigh was throbbing where the bullet still was, "Just a flesh wound." I said trying to laugh it off. He cocked his eyebrow at me, getting up and making me sit in an empty chair. I pulled my dress up and looked at the wound, "This is going to hurt." He said.

"I know." I dug my nails into the arm of the chair and groaned through gritted teeth as he pulled out the bullet, holding it up "I should start a collection of all the wooden bullets I've been shot with."

"That's not funny."

"It's a little funny." I replied, my phone started buzzing in my pocket, "It's Bonnie." I said looking at the caller ID, I quickly answered it and put it on speaker, "Hey, you finish with Luka?"

"_Yeah, and you're not going to like what he said."_

"What?"

"_He said that Kalus has been using witches to try and break this curse for centuries. Elijah has been planning on killing Elena all along, the sacrifice has to happen to kill Klaus."_

"I can't really say I'm surprised." I could hear the shakiness in my voice. The exiled witches said the curse must be broken so my only option was to find that loophole.

_"Are you ok?"_ Bonnie asked quietly.

"Yeah, I um- it's just been a long day, I'll talk to you tomorrow Bon.

_"Ok bye_."

I heard the click on the other line and I put my head in my hands. Damon let me sit like that for a few minutes before I heard him bite his wrist, "Your magic is back I assume it's safe to drink this?" I nodded drinking from his wrist, until I felt my leg heal, I let his hand go and looked around at the carnegie left behind. "Can I borrow your car? Only for like an hour, I just need to get out of here for a bit. I can call Bonnie back and have her come get me."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys, tossing them to me, "Don't wreck it." He said as he kicked Ric.

"I won't. Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, the ring takes a bit. I'll get all of this cleaned up." He moved the chair and stopped looking at me as I stood up, "Are you ok?"

"_Physically_? Yeah I feel fine." I sighed, "Can we talk about it later?"

Damon nodded and I headed upstairs, changing quickly and heading out to get some much needed alone time.

**Damon's POV**

Once Ric woke up he helped me load up the dead werewolves and bring them outside. Stefan called about the time we had finished burning them and I was happy Alexis wasn't here to listen in. It seems Elena was aware of Elijah's plan to let her be sacrificed. I ended the conversation without too many more details, too angry with Elena to continue, Alexis had been working her ass off to try and find a way around Elena dying, not to mention the several near death experiences she's had on the last few days.

Deciding to blow off some steam I laid down in the middle of Wickery Bridge Road and waited for a car to come by. I was only there for about twenty minutes when I heard the engine of my car, I smiled to myself when I heard it being pulled off the road and the door shut. I kept my eyes closed as Alexis laid down next to me, "Whatcha doin weirdo?" She asked.

"Stargazing." I replied flatly.

"With your eyes closed?"

I turned my head towards her and opened my eyes, "Did you enjoy your alone time."

"Yeah." She stopped smiling, "I did a thing."

"A thing?"

She sat up and stuck her tongue, showing off a silver barbell, "I needed some control." She said simply.

"Yeah it's been a rough few days."

She sat up hugging her knees to her chest, "It didn't even have anything to do with that. Damon, I think my parent's death was my fault."

I sat up pulling her towards me, "Alexis it was an accident."

"I don't think it was anymore." She had tears running down her face, "Last night, after I thought you were Brady and passed out I got this jumbled bunch of memories, they we're all broken up and didn't make a whole lot of sense, until my magic came back. The second I could think about them I did. When I was six I jumped off the dock at my family's lake house, it was December and I couldn't swim, my dad saved me. A few months before the Caroline thing started I tried to drown myself in the tub, took abunch of sleeping pills, Jeremy found me. I did it for no reason I just remembered feeling like I had too. Then when you stopped me from jumping off the Wickery Bridge. Those witches in my dream said that breaking the curse was my destiny, I just thought they meant since I died but now I think they have been trying to pull strings and drown me my whole fucking life." She took a shuttered breath, crying harder now. "I- I don't even have any good memories of them an-and it's my fault they're dead."

I scooped her up moving us out of the road, I sat her on the trunk, cupping her face in my hands making her look at me, "Alexis Gilbert, you are not responsible for your parents death, if anything it's those fucking witches. What the fuck was a six year old going to do with the kind of power you have. You're just now learning to control it when you're angry. Can you imagine 6 year old, you throwing a tantrum and blowing the house up?" She stopped crying, "Hell 15 year old you with this would have been an even bigger nightmare and if you for a second think that I feel bad about not letting you jump that day, you're mistaken. You have no reason to carry around that guilt because it, was, not, your, fault. Okay?"

She wiped her face with her hand and nodded, "Take me home please." She said hopping off the trunk and getting into the passenger seat.

"I talked to Stefan, they got attacked out there as well Brady and Tyler." I said as I pulled the car back on the road.

"Yeah Elena told me, well she texted me and then wouldn't answer when I called to scream at her."

"I take it she told you she knew that Elijah had no plans for her to live."

"Yup." She said popping the 'p' "What the fuck am I working so hard for if she's just continually going to put herself in danger."

"Are you giving up?"

"No, that's not the way I work and you know it."

"Yes I'm _vaguely_ familiar with your stubbornness." I said with a grin.

As we pulled into the boarding house I was surprised that for once there was no mention of her not living here.

**Yay another chapter in, hope you guys enjoyed it please feel free to leave me a review, don't be a silent reader.**


	40. Death and Dinner

**As always I only own my oc. 40 chapters Wooo hooo! So we are quickly approaching the end if season 2 and I'll be ending this story and making a new one for season 3 and quite possibly 4, so make sure you follow me as an author so you can get notified. Also I've stared posting this story on AO3 so if you have an account please give it some love it's not as far ahead so no spoilers.**

"Elena answer your fucking phone or I swear to God I'm telling Jenna everything, call me back," I growled into the phone leaving my 9th voicemail. I paced around the library mostly to keep myself awake. I'd promised to go to bed at some point last night but never did, I'd been so immersed in what I was doing I didn't even notice it was morning until the sun was coming up. I dialed Elena's number again only to be sent straight to voicemail. "_FUUUUUCK_!" I snapped.

"What has you so hostile this morning? Could it be not sleeping?" Damon asked as he walked down the steps.

"Elena, won't answer her phone and I need to know exactly what Elijah said when they made that deal."

"We know what he said, she needs to stay put and be a good little sacrifice, meanwhile the people she cares about don't die."

"I'm missing something and it's driving me nuts. I've gone through all of this shit a hundred times." I motioned at the mess of information I had scattered around the room, "I don't want to give up but whatever it is I need isn't here." I flopped back down on the couch tossing my phone on the table.

"You'll find it, maybe you just need a break."

"I can't."

He ignored me and lifted me over his shoulder, I screamed and hit his back, "Damon put me down!"

"Nope come on." He laughed, walking to the kitchen and setting me down on the counter. His lips crashed on mine, causing the frustration I was feeling to just melt away. I groaned when he broke the kiss, "Wait come back," I grabbed his shirt pulling him back, "I wasn't done." I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck pulling him back to me, kissing him as I wrapped my legs around him. He broke away again as his phone started ringing, I groaned again, "Ignore it." I pouted.

"It's Stefan." he replied as he answered."Go away we-" I yelled before Damon put his hand over my mouth.

"And what can I do for you today ste-, OW shit did you just bite me?" He yelled, pulling back his hand.

I shrugged, unwrapping my legs from his waist, "_Everybody_ likes a biter." I smiled and hopped off the counter and walked over to the fridge. He rolled his eyes and put the phone on speaker, "_How's everything back home? I hear Alexis is back to her violent self."_ Stefan's voice rang through the kitchen.

"Well if someone would have saved Brady for me, maybe I wouldn't have all this pent up rage," I replied.

"It's pretty quiet but it's not quite noon yet so we shall see. Did get a good piece of information from Sheriff Forbes this morning." Damon said, "Apparently Tyler Lockwood decided to become a stray and ran away from home."

_That must have been what Caroline had called for last night._ I thought to myself, feeling an odd twinge of guilt.

"So I guess that closes the chapter on werewolves for now."

"_So I guess that just leaves Elijah."_

"Yup."

"_It's not going to be easy."_

"Well good thing I have this nifty little dagger."

"_He's an original, we don't know if it's even going to work."_

"Don't worry brother I plan on playing this one as safe as I can."

"_So, Alexis yelled at you."_

I held back a laugh and Damon narrows his eyes, "No, I just like not being permanently dead. If anyone's whipped it's you. Anyway, big day got a murder to plan, bye."

I looked at Damon as soon as he hit the end button I started laughing loudly. Damon rolled his eyes again, "What? I did yell at you, and you did change your tune afterward."

"Not because I'm whipped." He snapped.

"_Ok_, whatever you need to tell yourself." I leaned on the island, "You know if I'm going to be staying here, at least until John leaves we need groceries and I need my truck."

"There's pop tarts in the cabinet and a bus stop at the end of the street." He smirked.

My jaw dropped, "You're not serious?"

"Don't seem so whipped now do I?"

"Whatever you're no longer the only person that likes me, "I'll just call Bonnie or Caroline to come get me and stay at some sleazy motel."

"Sometimes I'm in awe with how stubborn you are."

"If I take it back will you please feed me? I'm wasting away to nothing over here."

"Maybe," Damon replied the smirk still plastered across his face.

"I take it back, you are in no way whipped," I said sticking out my tongue.

"Don't threaten me with a good time."

"If you feed me it's a promise." I laughed, "That came out a skankier than I meant it to."

"Why Miss Gilbert I do believe I am corrupting you."

"And somehow I'm ok with it," I said laughing.

* * *

As we pulled into the grill Damon promised he would make sure there was food in the house after he took me to get my truck. Once inside he led me over to a table where Alaric was already sitting, "What's with the gloomy look?" I asked, sitting down.

"Jenna, you know what I'm sure you don't want to hear about it." He replied.

"If it's about the John thing I'm all for telling Jenna our collective secret."

"But that's the thing it's not just your secret or mine, it's Elena's, Stefan and Damon's too."

"I already said I'd pop my fangs out for dramatic effect," Damon smirked.

"I don't think that's exactly what you said but either way majority rules. I've wanted to tell her forever." I paused so the waitress could take our order, "I know Elena says not knowing keeps her safe but it doesn't, she doesn't know to be careful about who she lets in the house, or that her tea is vervain. She needs to know. Where is she anyway?"

"She's with Elijah, walking the old property lines."

"Wow, he's really playing that writing a book angle." I said, " But see this is why she needs to know, she's out on a nature walk with an _original vampire_, and she has no idea."

"Well other than a history lesson, did you get anything from Elijah?" Damon asked.

"Other than Jenna thinks he's charming, no it was boring."

"Someone sounds jealous."

I backhanded Damon's chest, "Don't be a shit."

"Why are you so violent?" Damon asked as the waitress dropped off our food.

"I could blame the brain damage but we both know it doesn't exist." I shrugged.

"Says you." Damon laughed, I reached my hand up to smack him again when I heard, "Alexis Leigh!" Jenna had walked in with Elijah and was standing a couple of feet away from our table, "I'm pretty sure you were taught how to act in public."

I lowered my hand, " I'm sure I was but it's probably tangled up with my 9th birthday or something so it's lost." I shrugged and Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Well as much as I'd love to continue this, I've got some papers to grade." Alaric started to slide out of the booth.

"We should continue this," Damon said simply.

"Oh yeah we could have a dinner party," I added.

"Tonight, I'll host."

Alaric went to object, but as soon as Elijah and Jenna agreed he folded. Eventually, everyone went their separate ways while Damon and I finished eating. Once we got to the car I finally said, "I need to talk to him before you kill him."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"You saw how he reacted to the name Tatia I need to know who she is. It can't be a coincidence that it's the only thing I can remember from touching the moonstone and the same night I had that dream about the witches."

"It could be your tired mind mixing shit together that shouldn't be mixed."

"You know of all the people to think I'm crazy I never thought you would be one of them," I said quietly, crossing my arms on the seat.

"Alexis-"

"No you've said what you needed to say, I think tonight I'm going home. I'll just avoid John shouldn't be too hard."

Damon didn't say anything but I noticed him grip the steering wheel a little harder. I hadn't even noticed we weren't heading to my house when he parked in the woods, "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Need to pay KitKat a little visit, see what she knows about the dagger." He replied getting out.

"KitKat? Really?" I gagged, as I got out of the car, shutting the door harder than necessary. Damon walked to the trunk.

He looked at me and I narrowed my eyes. I started walking towards the tomb, a few steps in front of Damon. About halfway he rushed in front of me, locking his eyes with mine, "Jealous, Pidge?"

"Ha!" I spat sidestepping him, he blocked me again, I wasn't playing this game, I'm mad and his stupid smirk wasn't going to fix it, "Can we?" I motioned towards the tomb. He nodded and as I took a step forward he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a small yell as he vamped forward, when we stopped I started kicking my legs, "Put me down Damon, or so fucking help me."

"We're on a time constraint and you're slow."

I let out a huff, turning and walking down the stairs, once we got to the bottom I froze at the door, "The seal's gone? You swear?"

"Yep, Kathrine is only in here because Elijah compelled her to be." And then just to show me he stepped in and back out, "You can stay here."

"And miss the sight of a desiccated Kathrine hell no," I said stepping in and following Damon through the cavern. When we finally found Kathrine she was on the floor slumped against the wall. Her hair was dull and dirty, her skin was gray and wrinkled. I couldn't help myself, so I pulled out my phone and took a picture. Damon glared at me, "What? She's a bitch."

He rolled his eyes and pulled out a bottle of blood, opening the cap he crouched down, waving the bottle under her nose, she stirred a little and he held the bottle to her mouth until she was strong enough to hold it herself. When she grabbed it he backed away standing in front of me.

"Ugh, of course, you're here." She groaned, cutting her eyes to me.

"Aww, Nana that's not nice." I snapped back.

"As much as I love a good girl fight, we're on a mission." He pulled some clothes out of a bag and hung them on the gate.

"Are those mine?" I asked.

"No, I stole them from Elena." He said I let out a small laugh, "I'm not spending money on _her_."

"What do you want Damon?" Kathrine asked standing up, Damon shifted in front of me a little more, "Thought I'd drop by let you know, your old pal John Gilbert is back and town."

"Why?" Kathrine asked, with a disgusted look.

"Something about loving his daughters and wanting to save them from the big bad Klaus and his henchman Elijah."

"How touching." She said standing up and walking towards the clothes.

"Anyway, he told me this old wives tale about how to kill an original."

"And you want me to tell you if it's true. You know I won't."

"Why you've been running from them for 500 years why wouldn't you want Klaus and Elijah dead," I ask, stepping around Damon

"Klaus yes, Elijah not so much. I'm compelled to stay here, so if he dies I'm stuck."

"Sounds like a you problem to me."

Kathrine ignored me, "Forget it, Damon, you can't kill an original "

"Not even with a little white oak ash and a certain dagger?" Damon smirked.

Katherine's eyes went wide, "No Damon you can't it's a suicide mission."

"You're scared."

"Damon seriously get me out of here first and I'll do whatever you want. I'll help save Elena, Alexis won't have to do the sacrifice."

"Forget it I get you out of here you're off somewhere sipping Klaus free margaritas."

"No, I swear."

"I think we've learned everything we need, ready?" Damon asked turning to me and leading me towards the exit, keeping himself between me and Kathrine.

"I haven't told you anything." She sneered.

"Oh, but you have I now know it is possible to kill an original. Sorry to cut this catch-up short but we have a dinner to plan."

"Umm, so you're aware that there is still no food at the house," I said to Damon as we got back to the car.

"All taken care of Pidge." He smirked, "I'm going to take you to get your truck as promised and everything will be ready when you get to the house."

As Damon pulled away from the curb I ran inside. I started in Elena's closet, I flinging hangers around not finding anything I wanted to wear. Finally admitting defeat I walked through the bathroom and dug through my bare closet, huh I guess I'd been spending less time at home than I thought." I pulled out a black top, it had a scoop neck and peek-a-boo shoulders. I ran to my dresser pulling out a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and slipping them on, finishing it off with a pair of short black boots and a waterfall braid making a crown around my head._ I am the queen after all_. I smirk to myself.

* * *

I pushed on the door of the boarding house but it was locked, _what the fuck_. I pulled the rope for the bell, Damon immediately opened the door smirking, "You're early."

"I didn't know I had a specific time to be here," I said as I walked past him.

"You don't…" he trailed off.

"I'm sensing a but… _what did you do_?"

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?" He took my hands in his and started walking backward towards the kitchen, "Just come with me." I followed him as he kept walking backward, smiling like an idiot, "Close your eyes, no peeking."

I rolled my eyes and then closed them, he let my hands fall and quickly moved behind me, placing his hands on my hips and leading me into the kitchen, "Open." He said quietly. When I did there was a vase full of white lilies, and a bag of peanut MM's on the counter, "Lilies because roses are stupid and predictable." He said with a smirk.

"Aww, you do listen when I talk. That doesn't mean I forgive you for not believing in me." I said crossing my arms, it _was_ definitely helping.

"I'm hoping the chocolate will tip the scales in my favor."

"It doesn't hurt." I looked around the rest of the kitchen and noticed metal food trays, "How did you have time to do all this."

"Can't let you in on all my secrets, it would ruin the magic." He smirked.

"Mmmhmm." I walked over to the fridge, it was full of food, cabinets too, "I'd hate to be the poor soul you compelled to put all of this away." I laughed.

"I didn't go get it all but I did put it away."

"Listens when I talk and, willing to do manual labor, be still my heart." Another laugh echoed through the room. Damon lost his chance to retort when the bell rang. I walked out of the kitchen towards the front, I reached out my hand to grab the knob but Damon beat me to it, "You don't live here, _remember_?" Damon's smile quickly faded when he saw who was behind the door.

"John. Great to see you, bye now." I said, grabbing the door from Damon and swinging it closed. John stopped it with his foot, "Heard you were having a dinner party, thought I'd stop by. I have to say I'm a little hurt that I wasn't personally invited."

"Really John? _Hurt_ I highly doubt that." I sneered turning to walk away.

"I think it's about time I met this Elijah who claims to want to keep my daughter's safe." He said as he walked past Damon and into the parlor. "Care for a drink John, I've got bourbon, whiskey, cyanide." Damon sneered walking behind him.

The bell rang again, "I'll get that." I said, almost running towards the door. "Elijah, hi. Come in." He stepped inside with a smirk stopping at the archway for the parlor looking back and forth between John and Damon, "Jenna and Alaric should be here shortly." I said walking past him to the dining room. I snatched a candle and a salt shaker and carried it back through the parlor, not bothering to hide it. Damon's eyes narrowed at me and I ignored him, "While we have a minute, I think you and I should have a chat." I said looking at Elijah. He nodded and followed me, I walked into the music room, I'd only been here a couple of times but I thought it was one of the most beautiful rooms in the house. Elijah walked in behind me and I magically sealed the door, Elijah lifted an eyebrow, "You're free to leave anytime, it's just to keep them out." I walked over placing the candle on the piano and watching as the flame lit, I threw on the salt and faced Elijah, "Now no one can hear us. I have questions and I know you have the answers."

"And why do you believe I'll give them to you." He countered.

"Because I _have_ to do this ceremony whether I want to or not. We both know that witches on the other side can bend this side to their will and recent events have shown me that."

"What is it you are after, Miss Gilbert?"

"First, please stop calling me that. This whole planning to sacrifice my sister to kill your, _whatever_, puts us on a first name basis don't you think?"

"Well, then Alexis how can I be of service."

"I need to know about Tatia. When I touched the moonstone I had a vision, the only thing I can remember from it is that name, Tatia. That same night I had a dream about the exiled witches. Did your friend tell you about them?" I asked and he nodded, " Well they told me they wanted the curse broken but Elena didn't have to die. I don't think it's a coincidence that those things happened the same day." Elijah didn't speak, which made me nervous, "Look you have my word I will do the spell, help you kill Klaus but I need the chance to try and save my sister." I pleaded.

"Tatia… A thousand years ago my brother and I fell in love with a woman. Tatia, the original Petrova doppelganger." My jaw dropped, "Yes I know it's a shock, her blood was used in the spell to create us, the original vampire family. One morning after a full moon, my brother and I came upon some bodies that had been torn apart by wolves. Tatia saw us and thought we had killed the men, she saw us as monsters. While that's exactly what I was, I wasn't responsible for the mess she had seen. I chased after her to explain but when I caught up to her she had cut her hand. I was a new vampire in a world where people like me didn't exist. I lost control and killed her." He hung his head.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, my chest tightened as I imagined myself in a similar situation, I wouldn't survive if I accidentally killed Damon, well killed him for good.

"I brought her to a witch in the village and begged her to save Tatia but she was already gone. The witch tired of the violence caused by the wolves abd the vampires bound their curses to the moonstone with what was left of Tatias blood."

"Is there more?" I asked.

"Nothing I believe would be important to your mission."

"Thank you," I said, blowing out the candle and waving my hand towards the door. With the spell dropped Damon burst through the door, "Jenna wants to talk to you before dinner." He said.

"Oh ok, we're done here anyway," I said smiling.

I walked into the kitchen and Jenna was pouring herself a glass of wine, "Might need something stronger, since John decided to crash."

"I'm not imagining things right? Something is going on and I'm being kept out of the loop." Jenna asked.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose, "Yes you're right."

"Alexis tell me what's going on, Why is John here? Why is he putting all these little things in my ear about not trusting Ric and his wife and Damon-"

"Damon?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, he said Damon is dangerous and he's going to drag you down with him and I mean he's crazy right? You're doing well in school, no hard drugs, you're happy."

"Look I can't tell you everything but I can show you my secret." I took the candle I still had from the music room and set it on the counter, "Watch." I looked at the candle and the flame shot up, I held my fist out and then opened it palm up, the flame jumped from the candle to my hand, I closed it and the candle lit back up. Jenna stared at me with her mouth open. "Jenna, after the accident I woke up like this. A part of something bigger, it's why I met Damon."

"Damon can do that too?"

"Oh, he wishes he was as cool as I am." I laughed, "No he's got his own secret but it's not mine to tell. Alaric is a part of this too but you should trust him, I know he wants to tell you he just can't yet. Don't let John get under your skin ok?"

"Alexis I-"

"Don't say anything yet just let it sink in," I said, it's a lot to process, I can't imagine how her head must be feeling.

"Is Elena like you?" She asked in awe.

"Nope, she's still boring." I laughed again, "Come on let's go before the guys kill each other."

Dinner was surprisingly civil considering the guests at the table. I more or less pushed the food around on my plate, trying to work out the story Elijah had told me. I felt like there were holes that maybe the whole story was a half-truth. My interest peaked for a moment when Elijah was talking about a bunch of witches that had been round up and burned. When Damon questioned his curiosity, he seemed to skip around why he was asking. _Great another thing to add to my list of things to do_.

Dinner was almost over and I was breathing a little easier. I'd mostly been overlooked, and I was quietly thanking God that I was just a few short minutes from freedom. Until John just had to open his mouth, "So Alexis, a little birdie told me you got into Whitmore's early entrance program."

My eyes opened wide and I looked at Jenna, I hadn't looked through my mail in days, "I did?"

"You went through her mail?" Jenna hissed at him. My eyes snapped to John, "Oops."

I suppressed a growl, Damon put his hand on my thigh, keeping me from jumping at John, "Hey why don't you and Jenna go grab dessert." Damon said, smiling at me. I knew what was going to happen, and Jenna didn't need to be anywhere near it.

It only took a few moments for Jenna and me to get the dessert ready and bring it out. In that short time, Damon's plan to kill Elijah had hit a screeching halt, apparently, Elena had found something in one of the other Gilbert Journals, if the dagger was wielded by another vampire then they would both die. So a new plan had been hatched, Alaric would distract Jenna, showing her the house while I snuck off under the pretense that I had left my phone in the library. Clearly, a lie since all of this had been texted to me, no doubt under the table.

I set the last plate down, "I'll be right back, I need to see if Caroline called." Damon nodded and Alaric played his part getting Jenna out of the room. I did exactly what Damon said, dipping the dagger in the white oak ash and putting it into my waistband. When I walked back into the room again no one seemed to notice, "Let's make this clear, you both are alive because I allow you to be. I suggest you stay useful to me." Elijah sneered at John and Damon. Before I had time to chicken out, I stabbed the dagger through the chair and his chest, he gasped as the black vein rolled across his grey skin. Damon jumped up pulling the dagger out of Elijah and throwing him over his shoulder and heading towards the cellar.

"You," I growled, pointing at John.

"What did I supposedly do now?" He replied, standing up from his chair.

"Did you know that if Damon was the one to use the dagger he would die?"

"I did." He stepped in front of me, "and I'd do it again."

I snapped, closing my fist I watched as John's hands clawed at his throat, gasping for air. "You stupid, bigoted, man." I hissed through gritted teeth, "You're not getting a third chance." John was on his knees, I'm sure trying to get the last word in. I went to flick my wrist and snap his neck, but Damon grabbed me from behind, pulling me away from John, breaking the link. John fell to the floor gasping and coughing.

Damon spun me around, "What are you doing? You don't kill people, remember how upset you were about the deputy?"

"He knew, he knew if you stabbed Elijah it would kill you too. He fucking knew!"

"Then _I_ will handle it, you don't handle guilt well." He turned, walking towards John.

"He's a monster, Alexis. You're just going to let him kill me right here with Jenna in the house?"

"Damon stop. He's right, Elijah is already missing. I told her about me but unless you're ready to drop the whole bag on her, without Elena here then he needs to, unfortunately, stay alive."

Damon huffed, snatching John up by his collar, "Just know I'm going to kill you, and soon." He smirked, pushing John away.

"Where did Elijah go?" I heard Jenna's voice from the doorway. Damon stepped away to answer his phone

"Family emergency." I shrugged, "But we should probably wrap this up, John has way overstayed his welcome." I rushed them out of the house while Damon ran downstairs.

I had just sat down on the couch in the parlor when Damon ran up, "Elijah is gone!"

"He's going to go after Elena go!" I said jumping off the couch, without another word he was gone.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I made it to the lake house in record time, I parked in the woods about a mile out, and vamp speed ran to the cabin. Elena quickly invited me in, passing off the dagger as they went over the plan again. I snuck out the back, hoping Elijah would be so preoccupied with Elena he wouldn't notice an extra person.

I didn't have to wait long before Elijah threw a rock with his vampire strength. I heard the door fly off the hinges.

"_It's fine he can't come in_." Elena must have been talking to Stefan.

"I may not be able to come in but I can wait you out. I am a very patient man." Elijah said as he stepped up on the porch. I quietly shifted so I could see what was going on in the house. Elena shuffled to the door, "My friends, they shouldn't have done what they did. You can't hurt them we have a deal."

"Our deal is off."

"I'm renegotiating."

"My dear you have nothing left to bargain with. So if you will." Elijah held out his hand for Elena to take.

"What about Alexis? I'm sure she didn't come with you willingly."

"Oh, when the time comes Alexis won't have a choice, the witches on the other side will make sure of that." He had a smugness in his voice that made my blood boil.

"I wonder how hard it would be to lure Klaus to mystic falls if the doppelganger bleeds to death." Elena pulled out a kitchen knife.

"Stefan wouldn't let you die."

"You're right he'd feed me his blood and then I'd kill myself just like Kathrine. So unless you want history to repeat itself I'd give me the deal."

"I'm sorry Elena, going to have to call your bluff."

Elena hesitated for a second before plunging the knife into her stomach. She pulled it out and fell to her knees, Elijah rushed to the door, "Invite me in so I can heal you."

"Say you'll give me the deal."

"You have your deal, I won't harm them."

"Give me your word." She groaned.

"You have my word."

Elena stood up and fell over the threshold, stabbing Elijah with the dagger. Stefan fed her his blood to heal her while I stepped out from my hiding place, "Little tip, don't take the dagger out."

"Did you know?" Elena asked, standing up.

"Know what?"

"That Alexis wouldn't have a choice?"

"No."

* * *

**Alexis's POV.**

Damon had called, everyone was safe and they were headed back with Elijah, dead for real this time. I'd gotten everything cleaned up from the dinner party too nervous to sit still. I knew they would be back soon so I made coffee and brought blood bags up from the basement, even found a bottle of bunny blood for Stefan. I closed the refrigerator and felt someone behind me, turning around I was greeted with a face I really didn't want to see, "I knew you were lying."

"No, if you knew you would have said something to Damon." Kathrine sighed, walking further into the kitchen, "Speaking of, where is he? I know he didn't leave you all alone with the big, bad, originals after you."

"I can handle myself. Why are you here Kathrine?"

"I told you I want to help."

"Fine tell me what you know." I sneered.

"Information for information, _littlest_ witch."

"Yeah, I don't have time for this." *Snap* she crumpled to the floor. I stepped over her and walked into the parlor and out to my truck. I needed to get out of this house.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I pulled over as soon as I saw Alexis truck, she parked it just off the road before the bridge. I parked behind her and walked down the slope to the bank, "Pidge? What are you doing down here?" She patted the ground next to her and kept staring at the river, I sat down and threw my arm over her shoulders, "Kathrine's out of the tomb, she lied about the compulsion being permanent if Elijah died. I snapped her neck and left her in the kitchen." She finally said quietly

"Did she hurt you?"

"No, I just didn't feel like dealing with her shit. Not tonight it's just been too much."

"Elijah said something interesting at the cabin."

"About the sacrifice?"

I nodded, "He told Elena you wouldn't have a choice when the time came. Did you know?"

"I had a feeling but no I wasn't for sure."

"Is that why you have been trying to find this loophole?"

She nodded and rubbed her face with her hands, "Elijah, pretty much confirmed it when I talked to him tonight, but I feel like he wasn't giving me the whole truth. Like he only told me what he thought I needed."

I cupped her face making her look at me, "Tonight we're taking a break from all of this. No sacrifice, no doppelganger, or evil thousand-year-old vampires, just me and you." I said before kissing her, she pulled away and smiled, "Race you home." Suddenly she jumped up and ran towards her truck. I caught her about halfway up the hill, "It won't be so easy to beat me when I'm a vampire." She joked as I set her down by her driver's door.

"I'll still be older, and faster," I smirked.

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

Going down to the river was to clear my head, I had a pretty good idea on what I needed to do, Tatia was already dead when the curse was bound to the moonstone. My mind had worked out that while doppelganger blood would break the curse, taking her life wouldn't be necessary. My problem was I wouldn't have any way to test this theory.

Stefan and Elena pulled up right after Damon, who had followed me back. Damon walked up to the door carrying Elijah over his shoulder while the rest of us followed him downstairs. Damon dropped him on the floor of the cell with a plop.

"So that's it if we leave the dagger in he stays dead," Elena asked.

"Yup," I said, leaning on the wall.

"You know you guys want me to fight, then fine I'll fight but what happened tonight can't happen again. No more lying, no more secret plans. We work together and we do this my way." Elena declared, the guys both nodded and she looked at me, "What?" I asked.

"Can you deal with that?"

"Not like I have a choice," I muttered, "_in any of this."_

Elena, satisfied in my answer walked upstairs, followed by Stefan. Damon looked at me for a second before stepping out of the cell and closing the door. He smirked, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, pushing my back up against the brick. He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. He broke away, "So I believe someone promised me a good time."

"I don't know, my memory is a bit fuzzy. You might have to remind me." I smirked. He zipped us upstairs and into his room, setting me down when we heard the shower running, "Oh _fuck_ no." I said angrily, "Out!" I yelled walking into the bathroom.

Kathrine turned around stepping out of the shower, I threw a towel at her, "Didn't your parents teach you to share." She smirked.

'Kathrine this house has 6 other bedrooms complete with a bathroom, go find one." Damon said laying back on the bed, "Or better yet leave."

"I like option two," I spat, "You'd think snapping your neck would be a big enough hint that you're not wanted here but I guess you're dumber than I thought."

"I meant what I said, I'm here to help."

"Kathrine you have like 3 seconds to get out before I drag you out by your fucking hair."

"One," Damon said from the bed, Kathrine didn't move, "two," Damon counted off and I stepped towards Kathrine, who quickly vamped out of the room.

I walked over to the bed, pulling out my braid and running my fingers through my hair before lying face down into the covers, "Is nowhere sacred?" I mumbled.

"Clearly," Damon replied, I turned my face looking at him, "I'm starting to reconsider that sleazy motel." I laughed as I crawled over straddling him.

"I have my first guess." He stated, smirking.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

He moved his hands from behind his head and laid them on my knees, "Well I was going to show you but the whole killing Elijah twice, Stefan and Elena coming back early and the hell bitch showing up ruined my plans." His hands slid up over my thighs, "It involved the island in the kitchen and chocolate sauce in some very fun places."

"Hmm." I ran my new tongue ring in between my lips. I pressed my hands on his chest and leaned down, "While that sounds very exciting, that's not what I was dreaming about." I leaned on closer and whispered, "but it is something I'd like to try." I caught his earlobe between my teeth and he growled. I planted light kisses over his jaw and up to his lips. My fingers worked the buttons of his shirt while his hands trailed up my sides, his tongue invaded my mouth, I circled my hips over the bulge in his jeans. I broke away as Damon pulled at my shirt, lifting it off and throwing it to the floor. "You know, I was kinda hoping you'd wear a dress." He smirked, "Easier access.''

Damon flipped us, kissing down my neck, biting with blunt teeth at my pulse point, I groaned and pushed my hips up, "Someone is impatient." He mumbled against my skin. I moved my hands down to the strained fabric of his jeans, "Looks like it's not just me."

He nipped at the top of my breast causing me to gasp, he looked up and smirked. I pulled his face back up to mine, kissing him again and pushed with my hips rolling us back over. My lips moved over his jaw and down his neck and chest, moving so I was in between his legs. I sat back on my heels with a small smile, "I believe I promised somebody a good time." I unbuttoned his jeans and he lifted his hips, pulling them off and shifting up so he was partially on the pillows. I took a minute to appreciate the sight in front of me, Damon almost completely naked except for his shirt, unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. I leaned down running my tongue along the underside of his length, he groaned as I reached the tip. I wrapped my lips around him and slowly worked my way down, pressing my tongue ring along the bottom as I moved. Damon's head sank back into the pillows and his hands tangled in my hair as I quickened my pace. The appreciative noises he was making encouraged me to go faster, I felt his dick tighten up and I pushed him to the back of my throat, he moaned out my name's as I felt him release.

I sat up and Damon quickly caught me in a kiss, pushing me back on the bed. His hand slid under my back unhooking my bra, I lifted my arms so he could remove it. He kissed down to my chest, flicking his tongue over one nipple then the other while one of his hands moved in between my legs, rubbing me through my jeans. I moved my hips trying to create a little more friction. Damon sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, lightly biting it, I bucked my hips harder. He pulled back and pulled my jeans off, he leaned back in taking the other nipple in his mouth while he lightly traced his fingers over my hip bones. "Tease." I breathed out. I felt him smirk against my breast, as his thumb started rubbing my clit, sending shocks through my body.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He said, between kisses down my stomach.

"Nothing, please continue."

He pushed two fingers inside me, my eyes rolled back as my back arched to meet his fingers. He curled his fingers inside me hitting my g spot, replacing his thumb with his tongue. Sparks ignited through my whole body, he placed his free hand on my hips to hold me still. I had one hand on his hair and the other gripping at the sheets, I looked down and locked eyes with him. He pushed a third finger in and I fell over the edge as pleasure ripped through my body.

Damon removed his fingers and crawled over me, I tilted my head up crashing our lips together as he slid into me, both of us moaning into the kiss. He leaned back lifting my hips and quickening his thrust, bottoming out with each one. I felt the familiar pressure building up in my core, "Yes, yes. Oh, fuck." I moaned out as another orgasm took over.

Damon flipped us over, grabbing my hips as I sat straight up bouncing on his dick, his hands moved up cupping my breast and rolling my nipples between his fingers. He moved his hips in rhythm with mine, I was getting close again and I knew Damon was too considering the faces he was making. He slid his hands down, one cupping my ass helping with my momentum and the other rubbed my clit with his thumb, "Damon!" I yelled as stars filled my vision. Damon groaned out right behind me, I fell forward resting my head on his chest as I caught my breath.

He ran his fingers through my hair, "So have I told you I'm a big fan of your new jewelry."

"I could tell." I looked up and smirked before rolling off of him and getting under the blankets.

* * *

"Why didn't you wake me up? I yelled at Damon who was laying on the couch.

"I don't have a death wish." He said not looking up from his book.

I rushed around the main floor of the house grabbing my books and shoving them in my bag. I ended up bumping right into Elena when I walked back into the parlor, "Are you riding with me or Stefan?" She looked at me confused, "School." I clarified. Before she could answer Damon jumped up pinning her to the wall, "I thought we told you to leave Kathrine."

"Kathrine's in the tomb." She gasped.

Damon let her go, "Elena?"

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"You tell me is Kathrine in the tomb or not?" As Stefan went to rush off I stopped him, "She's lying, look at her necklace." I closed my fist and watched her grab her head screaming.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Elena asked, walking up to Stefan.

"That's Elena," I said letting Kathrine up.

"You ruin all the fun." Kathrine sneered as she stood up.

"What is she doing here?" Elena asked, whoever was willing to listen

"Like I told your sister and Damon last night I'm here to help."

"And like we said last night, go away. No one wants your shit ass help."

"How is she even here," Elena stared at Katherine, "How did she even get out?"

"Elijah's compulsion wore off when he died and she walked her happy ass out," Damon answered.

"Well, she needs to leave."

"Do either of you know what Klaus looks like, or where he is, or what his master plan is?" Kathrine asked with a smirk.

I stood up, " No but I plan on finding out the answers to all those questions and more, after school. Not that this isn't fun but I'm going to school," I looked to Elena, "You coming?"

"I'm riding with Stefan."

"More secrets you don't want me to hear about? Oh and speaking of secrets, Jenna knows I'm a witch. Ta-ta." I wasn't expecting Stefan to be the one to grab me, he pulled at my wrist anger shot across his face, "What did you tell her?" He all but growled in my face.

I put my hand on his chest and lightly pushed, my magic sending him flying into the parlor.

"ALEXIS!" Elena yelled, running to his side.

"How am I the one in trouble? Relax Bambi boy, I only told her about me, I did, however, say I was part of something bigger, that I couldn't talk about because it's not my story to tell." I walked over sticking my hand out to Stefan, "Had you asked me _nicely_ all of this could have been avoided."

He looked at my hand pushing it away, Elena pulled me out of the house, "What is your problem?" She screeched.

"Your kidding right, have you like completely blocked out the last few months?"

"And and a regular healthy amount of rage is expected but Stefan said you got upset about not getting to kill Brady, and then you fling him across the room."

"Oh so you're not worried about me, you just want me to stop treating your boyfriend like a rag doll, ok, got it. We done?" I didn't wait for a reply, I walked back in grabbing my bag, "Alexis." Damon started, I held my hand up, "I'm already late, we'll talk later." I assured him, he nodded before his attention snapped to Elena slamming the door as she walked in, "You know you may not look like Kathrine but you sure act like her." She hissed stepping in front of me.

I stared blankly at her and then looked at Damon, who had a nervous expression, "Yeah so I'm going to go." I walked past Elena brushing my shoulder into hers.

I left as fast as I could, making it to the school in record time. I looked at my hands on the steering wheel and saw how white my knuckles were. It had taken every ounce of self-control not to smack Elena. I'd sat in the car so long when I made it inside everyone was running to their classes. I slid into mine as the bell was ringing.

I'd managed to avoid pretty much everyone until lunch, Bonnie's sat down first, "Elena says you're mad."

I looked up from my book, "I'm always mad, usually at Elena."

"So Matt totally hates me." Caroline blurted out as she sat down.

"Ok do I have a sign on my back that says please come sit with me?"

"No, they're worried about you just like I am." Elena replied walking up with Stefan, "We need to talk."

"Why don't you go talk to Kathrine, since we're so alike, it should pretty much me the same thing."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"No I don't know it, you wanna know why I'm such a bitch lately? You Elena, all you homegirl. Instead of sleeping I spend my nights figuring out how to save your life, and you couldn't care less. You just assume I'm a bitch and I'm only concerned about myself." I kept my voice calm and even, not wanting to draw attention to us.

"You guys stop!" Caroline interrupted, we all looked at her, "Truce you two right now, Elena will stop being a bitch and Alexis, you'll stop acting like a female version of Damon." We both stared at her while Stefan tried not to laugh. "Fine." Elena and I spouted at the same time.

The bell rang and we all made our way out of the cafeteria, "Alexis." A voice yelled from behind me. I turned around just in time to see Riley, a girl from the cheerleading squad as she punched me in the face, "Leave Caroline alone!" She yelled.

I held my nose and looked at Caroline, who was just as confused as I was, Riley pulled her fist back to hit me again but I jumped at her, knocking her to the floor after the first punch everything was a blur. I'd managed to get 5 good ones in before Stefan pulled me off.

* * *

I sat in the principal's office with an ice pack on my hand, waiting for the verdict on my punishment because apparently self-defense stops at one punch. Who knew? I was given a week suspension, Jenna put on a good show on the phone, pretending to be angry while texting me telling me how proud she was that I stood up for myself.

* * *

I walked into the boarding house, Damon was still on the couch, "You're here early." He said, not looking up.

"That'll happen when you get suspended for fighting," I replied, throwing my bag on the floor. Damon looked up, "Did you win?"

"Yeah, Stefan had to pull me off. Rumor is I broke her jaw, it was self defense." I handed Damon an empty glass from the bar, "She sucker-punched me, I don't think she broke my nose but I know my eyes are already bruising."

He bit into his hand and let the liquid pour into the cup, "So if you got sucker-punched, why are you in trouble?"

"Excessive force." I shrugged, "I'm going to go wallow and see what I can find out about Klaus."

"Think you can find the spot where all of those witches were killed?"

"Maybe, I need a shit ton of candles, a bowl of water, and some salt."

A few minutes later Damon moved the rug out of the way and I placed candles in a circle and outlined that circle with the salt. Placing the bowl of water in the center, "Summoning the Devil?" Kathrine asked walking into the living room.

"No need you're already here," I snapped. I looked at Damon, "Don't cross the salt line."

"Why?"

"Cause it'll hurt… a lot." Damon raised an eyebrow, "I don't trust her." I said cutting my eyes to Kathrine, and I don't trust you won't freak out if something weird happens."

"You haven't done this before?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied as I sat down, lifting my hands to light the candles, "It's not even an Elemental spell, this is good ole quarter witch magic. I'm going to talk to some dead witches." As I went to dip my fingers in the bowl of water Damon tried to step over the salt. The invisible barrier flashed blue and shot him back, "_Told you it would hurt."_ I mumbled while Kathrine let out a laugh. I closed my eyes and muttered the spell, when I opened them again I was back in the cemetery, in front of the huge tree, just like in my dream. "Tia?" I called out.

"You shouldn't be here." A voice spoke from behind me. I whipped around to be face to face with Emily Bennett.

"I'm trying to help Emily." I replied calmly, "If you could just tell me where the witches were killed or maybe where I could find Klaus?"

"Klaus, I won't help you with, but the witches I will." She placed her hands on my head and I saw an old white mansion in the middle of nowhere. I opened my eyes to thank her and move on but I was back in the living room, blood from my nose dripping on to my hand.

* * *

"That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen," Damon said walking up to the salt line.

"Why" I asked as I waved my hand extinguishing the candles and once more to break the circle. He walked over, sticking out his hand, "Your eyes, you opened them and it was like they were full of smoke."

"Did you find your answers?" Kathrine asked.

"Nope, Emily caught me and knocked me back out." I pulled myself up with Damon's help and watched as Kathrine scoffed and walk out of the room. I leaned on Damon whispering in his ear, "I found the witches." I pulled away and headed upstairs.

I turned on the water for the bathtub and told Damon what Emily had shown me, "I didn't have any luck finding Klaus but at least it's something." I said as I sunk down in the bubbles.

"So Whitmore?" He started leaning on the counter.

"Officially off the table thanks to my suspension." I pouted, "I guess I can't be too upset, I wasn't going anyway."

"Why? You hate Mystic Falls."

"Because I filled that application out before school started. I was tired of being treated like glass, I just wanted out. I still want out but I'm not going to rush it. Besides who's going to keep you in line if I'm an hour away." I laughed.

Damon walked over and splashed water in my face before heading back downstairs.

* * *

"Get up!" Caroline's shrill voice broke through the comfortable silence of gotten used to over the past couple hours. She burst through the door with Elena and Bonnie in tow, "You're coming to the grill with us."

"No," I replied simply, looking back to my computer screen.

"Come on there's a band, Jenna's coming we're having a girl's night," Bonnie added, Elena stayed silent.

"Yeah, that doesn't change my mind. Besides I'm already comfy and on a roll."

Elena huffed walking over to the closet pulling clothes out and throwing them at me. As I went to yell she grabbed the laptop and closed it holding it behind her back, "Get up, stop pouting, we agreed to stop being assholes to each other now come hang out with your sister. The world isn't going to end if you take a break for a couple of hours." She ranted.

"Damon called you didn't he?" I asked.

"No, he called me," Caroline replied, "He knew I was the only person able to bully you out of your mood. Now get up before I make you." She smirked.

"You guys aren't going to leave until I do, are you?"

"Nope." All three said in unison.

A half-hour later we were walking into the grill. The music was pretty good for a local band, people were up and dancing. I saw Jenna having a conversation with Alaric and it didn't seem to be going in either one's favor. On the way over Elena told me she and Ric had a talk today about letting Jenna in on the big secret. Elena was still hesitant so until Jenna knew the truth Ric was keeping his distance.

We walked over to the dance floor, Caroline was sending long glances at Matt, "He said the ball's in your court." Bonnie declared.

"Yeah and I know how I feel but I'm just keeping so many secrets," Caroline replied

"Maybe that's the problem, we're keeping these secrets to protect the people we care about and we're just making things worse." Elena said looking over at Jenna, "Alexis got the ball rolling maybe we should just come clean with the people we care about."

I stared at her in shock while Caroline took off her jacket and walked on stage, "This isn't going to end well," Jenna stated walking up and joining us.

"You never know, Caroline's pretty determined," I said with a laugh.

We listened as she sang her heart out, living her rockstar fantasy, which I'm sure she compelled her way into. When she was done singing Matt rushed up on stage and they kissed, and as all girls do, we gushed as a group.

The rushed off stage and into the crowd, Elena walked towards the bar, Bonnie looked at her shoes uncomfortably, "Spill." I said bluntly.

She looked up at me, "Iwanagooutwithyourbrother." She mumbled.

"What?" I laughed, she stared at me, "I understood absolutely none of that."

She took a deep breath and started again, "I like Jeremy, and I know it's weird because we're friends but he's been so sweet and strong."

"You don't have to sell it to me, I'm all for doing what makes you happy but if you hurt him I'll hurt you." I said with a mock glare, "Now go convince Elena." Bonnie walked off into the crowd to do just that. I stood alone for a moment before the lights above the bar shattered, followed quickly by another set above some tables, people started rushing around and I made my way to the entrance just in time to see Bonnie talking to Jonas, "Where is Elena?" He growled.

"She's not here," Bonnie replied.

He busted the stage lights and the liquor on the bar, setting it on fire, "They killed Elijah and my son, Elena is my only chance to get my daughter back "

"We can help you, just stop this." Bonnie pleaded.

"No one leaves until I have her." Jonas grabbed her head and Bonnie fell down unconscious. I ran to her, she was breathing but that's all I knew because I was flung into a wall. Jonas took a chair breaking off the leg and shoving it through my chest, using magic it dug into the wall pinning me there. He walked away heading for the back still looking for Elena. I struggled to free myself, coughing and gasping for breath. Darkness started to take over, I fought against it long enough to hear Caroline yell my name, she pulled the chair leg from my chest. The sickly sweet taste was the last thing I remembered before it all went black.

**To be continued...**


	41. The Legend Unravels

**Hey everyone, I know this update took a little longer than normal but it was _a lot_ to write. I hope you guys enjoy and as always I only own my oc.**

_The darkness was suffocating, I didn't hurt anymore, but I could still taste Caroline's blood. I didn't know how long it had been, it felt like hours when I finally heard a voice.__"Esther wasn't able to intervene tonight, she'll wake up in transition." Whoever it was I'd never heard them before and I still couldn't see anything.__"A hybrid to break the hybrid curse." Tia's voice rang out and then it was silent again._

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I'd heard what Caroline said over the phone but that didn't stop me from pacing back and forth, hovering over Alexis. "How long has it been?"

"An hour." Caroline replied, she shifted her weight nervously, "She was alive when I fed her my blood and her wound started to heal and then she just died." Caroline repeated for the second time.

"Did she wake up yet?" Elena's voice rang through the hall, Stefan following right behind her, I glared at both of them. "I tried to stop her." He said apologetically.

"Elena you do realize that _when_ she wakes up you're the only human in the room."

"Can you guys stop being so fucking loud?" Alexis groaned from the couch.

**Alexis's POV**

My head hurt, everyone's voices were jumbled together making it worse. Unfortunately, me asking them to shut up only made them talk more. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately noticed I wasn't in the grill anymore, "What happened?" I asked, sitting up. "What do you remember?" Damon replied. I thought for a second as it all came rushing back to me, "We were at the grill and Jonas pinned me to the wall with a chair leg and… Oh!" I stopped looking around between everyone, "I died." I said quietly, it wasn't a question but everyone nodded. Elena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

The reaction was almost immediate, my body tensed as a part of my brain tried to take over, telling me she was food, I held my breath and pushed her back, "I need a minute," I stood up, walking towards the front door, pulling Damon with me. Once I stepped outside, I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down. As an Elemental, my emotions were already a little intensified, but this felt smothering. Damon took ahold of my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "Listen, I know you're probably feeling a little overwhelmed, but I need you to pick one thing and focus."

It took no time for me to find something, "Where's Jonas?" I asked, focusing on anger.

"Dead. Kathrine killed him." He replied simply.

"He said his son was dead, what happened to Luka?"

"I killed him with a flame-thrower, though I'm not really sure how."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he was here but not here, we couldn't see him. Kathrine caught someone trying to steal the dagger."

"He was astral projecting. That's why I do it the other way, I may not be as effective and I can't hold it as long but I can't be killed, or couldn't." I stopped the memory of what I'd heard in the darkness, sweeping through me, "Damon I don't think this was an accident."

"Of course it wasn't Jonas stabbed you in the chest with a chair leg."

"No, that's not what I mean, before I woke up I heard someone talking, something about someone named Esther, not being able to get in the way this time."

"Who's that?" He asked.

"I don't know. There was another voice though, I recognized it was one of the witches from my dream. She said, 'A hybrid to break the hybrid curse.' Damon the more all of this starts to unravel, the more I think we have _no fucking clue_ what's really going on." My voice had a tone of panic, damn these extra heightened emotions.

"Stop spiraling. Let's go in, you can feed and then we can dive back into your box of knowledge and try to figure this out."

"But Elena.." I trailed off.

"No one is going to let you hurt Elena." He held out his hand and I nodded. He led me back through the door and into the parlor. Elena and Stefan were sitting on one couch Caroline on the other, I leaned against the archway, looking at my shoes.

Damon walked over and grabbed the blood bag off of the table and brought it to me, I scrunched up my nose, "Three hours ago I would have killed for a cheeseburger." Damon and Caroline shared an amused look, while Stefan and Elena rolled their eyes.

"So you're going to turn?" Elena asked.

"I mean what would you have me do, die? Cause those are the only two options in the history of vampirism."

"You can't magically fix it?"

"I'm not broken, Elena. Even if I could I wouldn't, this was my end game, I mean this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen, but me being a vampire was always the plan." I looked back at the bag again, "If you have a problem with it there's the door."

Elena shifted down into her seat, Stefan looked at me, "It only has to be human the first time, I can show you how to-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, I'm not bunny hunting," I said firmly, I heard Damon chuckle behind me.

"If you at least try maybe you can avoid hurting anyone." He argued.

"Caroline feeds from blood bags, she doesn't hurt people."

"Caroline doesn't have the kind of _personality_ you do." Stefan retorted.

"And what the hell does that mean?" I growled, if I had access to my powers every light in this damn house would have blown, I was so angry. "You think I'm going to be a ripper." Stefan didn't speak, Elena looked guilty, "Fuck you, both of you."

I stormed off into the kitchen, leaning on the counter and pinching the bridge of my nose, "Now can I hurt her?" I asked quietly as Damon walked into the room.

"No. But I know something that will make you feel better."

"Really? And what's that?" I turned around.

"Drink that and go get changed, we're going to break those fangs in the right way." He smirked. I looked at the bag again, I really wanted it, to the point my gums ached just looking at it. I slid down the cabinets and sat on the floor, "What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Once I drink this I'll get my memories back, I don't know how intense it's going to be. I figured the closer I was to the floor the better."

"Fair enough." He replied, sitting in front of me.

I pulled the stopper out of the top of the bag and brought it to my lips. The first sip wasn't anything special, it was delicious but the sensation of the veins under my eyes and the sharp prick in my gums, when my fangs extended for the first time distracted me. I pulled the bag away with a small groan, my hand clamped over my mouth and the veins went away.

"It only hurts the first time," Damon assured me, sticking his hand out and running his thumb over my cheek.

I brought the bag back up to my mouth and squeezed, this time I was able to focus on everything else, the taste was nothing like what I'd expected. I'd always felt a little tingle of my magic if I concentrated hard enough, but the blood made it almost hum through me. About the time I finished the bag my head started to feel fuzzy and I knew the moment I'd been dreading was coming. It was like someone smacked me in the head with a 2x4, I closed my eyes trying to block out the ringing in my ears, as memories blurred before me. Birthdays, Christmases, sneaking out and getting grounded, long talks with Jenna and my mom. Emotions hitting me one after another, trying not to cry and laugh at the same time. When it all stopped I opened my eyes and looked at Damon, he was closer to me, his hands on my knees, "You ok?"

I nodded, "My emotions are a little wonky, trying to process everything… it's kind of like if you took my iTunes library and hit shuffle. My brain is going from Disney princess to angry emo music and back real quick." I said laughing.

"I can see that," Damon stood up and held out his hand, "go get dressed, Princess Fall Out Boy, we're going to have some fun."

I rolled my eyes and quickly ran upstairs, careful to avoid everyone talking in the parlor. I changed and headed back downstairs, stopping when I heard my name.

"_You're taking Alexis hunting, have you lost your mind?" Stefan snapped.__"In order to learn how to deal with the blood lust you have to experience it, Stefan." Damon replied, "I'm going to show her how to be a vampire the right way, the fun way. That's how I can drink my fill and not leave a trail of body parts behind me."__"Damon's right," Caroline added, "I'm better at control because I know what it feels like to lose it."_

I smiled hearing Caroline and Damon both stick up for me. I stepped out into the parlor, ''You know I can hear you guys right?"

Elena stood up from her spot, "Then you know we're worried about you." She pointed between Stefan and herself.

"I'm peachy Elena. In fact, I feel pretty amazing. I got my memories back," I focused on a couple of candles by the couch and waved my hand, "my magic works. You need to stop worrying about me and focus on yourself because I'm pretty sure, me turning helps Klaus's plan."

"Why do you say that?" Stefan asked.

"The sun and the moon curse said it could be broken by a witch born of death, which we, well _I_ thought meant just any old Elemental. Before I woke up I heard someone say a hybrid to break the hybrid curse, I think it was always meant to be an Elemental that turned."

"What did they mean by hybrid curse?"

"I don't know, your guess is as good as any." I said with a huff, "Anyway can we talk about this later, it's going to be daylight in a few hours and I don't have a ring yet so…" I trailed off.

"Bonnie can make you one, Jonas gave her her magic back. "

"I had Bonnie make you a ring right after the werewolf incident." Damon blurred off towards the stairs and was back in less than a minute. "Pick a hand." He said holding out both fists.

"What? I pick the right one and I don't burn to death in the sun?"

"Pretty much." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes knowing I was getting that ring either way. Setting one of my hands on each of his, and noticed his left hand felt different. I pulled his fingers open and sure enough, there was the small silver ring with the lapis stone, "I win." I smirked back, taking the ring and sliding it on my finger.

"You two make me want to vomit." Caroline gagged from her spot on the couch, she got up and walked over to me, "You good? I need to get back to Matt, I kinda knocked him out."

"What why?" I asked shocked, a few hours ago they were making out at the grill.

"He saw me try to save you. So I need to go deal with that."

"Good luck," I replied as she walked towards the door. I turned back to Stefan and Elena, "You guys wanna keep shitting on my parade or can I go?"

"Just one more thing," Elena replied quietly.

"Elena, maybe not now." Stefan stopped her.

"What?" I asked.

Elena fidgeted for a second, "Isobel is back, she showed up and Jenna answered the door."

Anger swelled up inside me and I felt my nails dig into my palms, a light bulb shattered somewhere in the house, "Breath," Damon whispered behind me. I let out a sigh, "It's tomorrow's problem. You told me the world wasn't going to end if I took a break for a while, well it didn't end but it got turned upside down. So right now I'm going to make the most of it." I laced my fingers through Damon's and he led me outside. I started pulling towards his car, his fingers tightened around mine, "Nope." he pulled me towards the open grass in the middle of the driveway. "What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're having fun." He smirked, he put his hands on my hips, circling behind me, "So put one foot in front of the other." I did what he said but started laughing, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just feel ridiculous, getting vampire lessons in the front yard."

"Gotta start somewhere, Stefan and I learned all this by ourselves." He shrugged, "Now when I let go, push off with all your strength. I'll meet you at the end of the driveway." I nodded and smiled as he slowly lifted his hands from my hips and I dug the toe of my Converse into the ground. I pushed off and the wind whipped around me, my vision adjusted almost making it seem like everything around me was moving slower. When I stopped at the end of the driveway my hair whipped around me with the sudden stop. I heard Damon laugh as I pulled it out of my face, "And here I thought vampires looked flawless all the time."

"Nope, we have to work at it." He laughed again. He took my hand and we started walking down the road, "So how does it feel to have your memories back?"

"Weird. I was a really different person before the accident, those memories just feel out of place. Don't get me wrong there are quite a few things I'm glad I remember but on the same hand there's a lot that I would have been fine not getting back."

"Tell me your favorite." He smiled.

"My favorite, umm, oh ok I know, so when I was ten there was a carnival and I spent all day and three months worth of allowance, trying to win this stupid bear. I didn't win it and I went home all defeated."

"This sounds like a terrible story."

"Well, I'm not done yet. So the next day my mom comes home with the same bear, I found out a couple of years later from Jenna she paid the guy running the booth like 50 bucks to just give her the bear."

"Ok you're right it got better."

"A lot of the memories of my mom are like that," I said, my eyes stinging a little.

"What about your dad?"

"Oh no, he treated me slightly better than John, Elena was his favorite, she could do no wrong in his eyes."

We walked and talked for a while before Damon suddenly stopped, "We're here."

"Stargazing?" I asked, remembering the last time I saw him lying in the road. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Then I won't let you hurt anyone. I promise." He replied, "Close your eyes." He released my hand and stepped behind me, moving my hair off of my neck. His fingers just barely brushed against my skin but with my heightened senses, it sent shocks through my body. Damon's voice in my ear only intensified the feeling, "What do you hear?"

"You," I replied breathlessly.

"Seriously." He laughed, I stepped forward, opening my eyes and turning around to face him, "I can't concentrate on anything else, you hardly touched me and my brain just went to mush."

"So you're saying I should stand _way_ over here?" He smiled and walked to the other side of the road.

I rolled my eyes, "Quite the opposite." I smirked and vamped over stopping in front of Damon, who returned my smirk. His hand cupped the back of my head, as he crashed his lips on mine, tightening his hand in my hair. I moaned into his mouth and pressed myself flush against him. He pulled my hair, not hard, just enough to break us apart, "If I promise to make it up to you, can you focus?" He asked quietly.

"Fine." I pout, pulling myself away, putting at least a foot in between us, "What was I supposed to be doing?"

"Listening." He replied simply.

I closed my eyes and heard the normal nighttime sounds, crickets, wind blowing through the trees and cars, lots of them. One, in particular, sounded a lot closer than the rest. He obviously heard it turn off the highway a lot sooner than I would have. I smirked at him, and he smiled back knowing I'd heard what he meant for me too, "I'll snatch, you eat and I'll erase."

"We both know I don't do things half-ass, I've come this far I'll be a willing participant, the car was getting closer and a weird excitement took over. Damon laid on the ground and I crouched down next to him right before headlights rounded the corner.

The car came to a screeching halt, as I heard the door open I stood up, fake tears flowing, "Someone hit my boyfriend!" I choked through dramatic sobs. She was halfway between her car and us, she quickly turned around, "I'll get my phone." As she turned around I looked down at Damon who opened his eyes and nudged his head in the girl's direction. I looked at her, heart pounding, the vampire part of my brain sending off sparks of anticipation.

I vamped over to her about the time she got to her car, pushing her up against the door. I locked eyes with her as she opened her mouth to yell, "Don't scream." More excitement flooded through me as I realized my compulsion worked without even trying, "This won't hurt." I said locking eyes with her again. Instinct took over, her pulse almost screaming at me, my fangs clicked into place and the veins rolled under my eyes. The feeling caused me to hesitate, what if I couldn't stop? I looked up at Damon who was now leaning on the hood of the car, he nodded at me and I remembered he promised to make sure I didn't hurt anyone.

I leaned in and punctured the thin skin of her neck, letting the blood wash over my tongue. I tried to concentrate on her, but the sensation her blood gave me was more commanding than the blood bag, my magic felt like it was vibrating through me. I forced myself to stop, stepping back and wiping my mouth Damon pushed himself off the car, stepping in between me and the girl, "Go home. Remember nothing." He compelled, and within a few seconds, she was gone.

"I'm impressed." Damon said, "I really figured I'd have to pull you off the first one. How do you feel?"

"Slightly offended." I joked, earning me an eye roll, but let's face it I was expecting him to have to pull me off too. "I feel pretty amazing actually."

We'd stopped three more cars and my control seemed to get better with each one. The last car was a couple, Damon took one while I took the other, when we were done we each compelled one and sent them on their way. "Thank you," I said.

"For what?" Damon asked, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me back to the house. The sun was starting to come up and I wanted to get a couple of hours of sleep before going to talk to Jenna. "All of this. It wasn't anything like we'd talked about and somehow you still made learning how to be a vampire fun."

"I aim to please." He smirked, "It's harder to control when you're upset, so control is your best friend. You getting suspended was kind of a good thing."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that wasn't an accident either. But it'll give me time to figure out what the hell the hybrid curse is. You know another thing I don't get? What does Klaus want with Dr. Martin's daughter anyway? There are only a couple things Spirit witches can do that I couldn't."

"Like what?"

"Raise the dead, soul transference, our magic isn't 'pure' enough."

"Witches can raise the dead?" He asked, raising his brow.

"Yeah but they would need to be ridiculously strong and there are big consequences." I stayed silent for a few minutes rolling ideas around in my head, "What if she's helping him willingly?"

"Like his personal witch?" He scoffed.

"You act like the idea is so silly but I mean if we weren't together then that's essentially what I would be, or Bonnie. I mean you asked for a daylight ring and she made it."

"It took some convincing." He shrugged.

"Really?" I asked looking over at Damon, he nodded but didn't go into detail.

When we walked into the house Stefan was laying on the couch with a book, I ignored him walking towards the kitchen. After the vein buffet, I probably could have heard a conversation a mile away if I tried hard enough. I listened in on the brothers as I made coffee.

"_How did it go?" Stefan asked.__"No fatalities. Her control might even rival Caroline's." Damon replied with a small laugh. "I think it's safe to say you're still the only ripper in the house. Looks like you'll be going to raccoon haters anonymous alone."__"You can't know that after one feed. Not when you were there to pull her off."__"Four. Each of which she stopped herself, long before she even needed to. I'm not sure why you're so hellbent on her being a bigger danger than the rest of us_."

I'd heard enough, grabbing my coffee I walked back into the living room, "Because I am." I interrupted, both of their faces snapped in my direction, "I mean I'm an unknown variable, a vampire that can do magic, unheard of. We don't know anything really about what I can do. All I know for sure is the more powerful the magic the more it will drain me, so I'll probably have to be extra careful. " I gave Stefan a long look, "I get it, Stefan, I do and I give you permission to stop me and lock me up if I get out of hand."

"And how would I do that, Alexis? What's to stop you from melting my brain or throwing me out a window?"

"Mix some vervain and witch hazel together," I said simply.

"Would dosing you even work anymore?" Damon asked confusedly, I shrugged, "The spirit witch blood is what makes me sick, so it's not really dosing me."

"But would it even work?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know but it's an idea." My phone rang before he could continue, I answered, turning away from Stefan, "Hey Elena."

"_Can you come home, Jenna has been locked up in her room since last night and she won't talk to me."_

I stiffened and looked at Damon, he nodded answering the question I didn't want to ask, _hey would you come with and make sure I don't kill my family._

"Yeah I'll be there in a few," I said quietly before hanging up.

* * *

Alaric pulled up at the same time we did, "Elena told me about last night, how are you holding up?"

"I'd be better if people would stop acting like it's the end of the world." I grumbled, "Sorry misplaced aggravation."

"It's fine. So have you talked to her?" He asked sadly.

I shook my head as I stepped up on to the porch. Elena who must have heard us talking, swung the door open, "I'm glad you guys are here." She said as Stefan walked in, hugging her. Alaric walked in right after followed by Damon, I took a step forward and suddenly remembered I had to be invited in, "Umm, Elena?" I said quietly.

"Oh, I forgot. You can co-" she started.

"No, she can't." John said from the kitchen, "I think there are enough of _them_ in the house."

"Somebody push him out here, so I can break his neck," I growled.

"Come in," Elena said quickly.

I smirked as I stepped through the doorway, "Better run John, I'm suddenly very hungry." I faked like I was going to jump at him and he took off to the kitchen.

"Really?" Elena sighed.

"What?" I shrugged. I heard Jenna's door open, Damon and Stefan moved to the living room. When Jenna got about halfway down the stairs she looked at me, "I'm assuming you knew too?" I nodded my head silently, guilt overwhelming me, "You couldn't have added that in when you were sharing the other night?"

"I told you there were things I couldn't tell you, I didn't keep it from you to hurt you."

"Well hurt, enraged, betrayed, those pretty much sum up how I'm feeling." She adjusted the strap on her bag, "Ric you need to leave I don't want you here."

"Jenna, if you would just let me explain."

"No, I'm tired of being lied to…. By all of you," she headed down the stairs and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"School, I have a paper to write and I can't be in this house, I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Jenna, wait." Elena pleaded but Jenna ignored her and walked out.

"It's best if she's not around for what's coming," John said coming out of the kitchen.

"This is all your fault," I said poking him in the chest, I felt the veins roll under my eyes, Damon was behind me in a second.

"Says the monster." John sneered.

I went to lunge at him, but Damon wrapped his arms around my waist. I stopped struggling immediately, pulling myself away from him and walking up the stairs I stopped a couple steps up, looking at John's hand seeing his ring. I smirked and kept walking, I flicked my wrist and heard the satisfying*snap* and John crumpled to the ground.

"ALEXIS!" Elena growled, I continued to my room without another word.

Someone had been in here, snooping. It was hard to tell but little details were out of place. A book here, a pillow there, the closet door was shut which I never do. I walked over to the bookshelf the book I used as a stash box had been moved but nothing had been taken out.

It had been about ten minutes since my scene downstairs and I was halfway under my bed, moving things, checking boxes, nothing had been taken but it seemed like everything had been touched.

I knew who was knocking on the door before he'd even made it up the steps, "If you came up here to yell at me you can save your breath." I yelled from under the bed.

Damon walked in shutting the door behind him, "Why didn't you just move the bed?"

I shimmied out and sat back on my heels, pushing my hair out of my face, "Because until about two seconds ago I forgot I could." I shrugged.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone's been in here, nothing's missing, it's just weird." I stood up looking around again. "I'm not sorry for snapping John's neck," I said quietly, laying on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling as Damon moved to lay down next to me.

"He's already awake and bitching in the kitchen."

"I figured, I pretty much tuned everything out until I heard you walking up the steps."

"How did you know it was me?" He smirked and rolled to face me.

"Your left foot hits the ground just a little harder than your right, and you smell like leather, and cedar, with a tiny hint of bourbon," I replied facing him.

"Creeper."

"Says the guy who once told me, 'I could smell you a mile away'." I heard Elena's door shut, followed by the bathroom door and the radio being turned on, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say they are talking about me."

"Stefan is convinced you snapped." He said quietly.

"And you?" I asked.

"I think you're being a new vampire, with a learning curve."

"Breaking John's neck wasn't an impulse move, I knew he had the ring. Yes I was angry, yes I could have handled the situation differently but I didn't and here we are." I noticed the radio was still on in Elena's room, "Wanna know what they're talking about?"

"The music's too loud, it'll interfere too much."

I smirked grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door, "Put your other hand on the door." He raised his eyebrow but did what I said, I did the same and whispered, "beretur silentium."

"I thought it wasn't possible Stefan? Vampires can't be witches." Elena sounded anxious.

"I didn't know it was. Not until last night but her impulsiveness is dangerous for all of us. God forbid she turns off her humanity."

I pulled my hand off the door, the sound of the radio filled the room again, I pulled open my door and rushed through her's.

"No humanity, no magic." Both of them looked at me, "Oh don't look so shocked, the radio was a dead giveaway that you were obviously talking about me. If I flip my switch and shut off my emotions I have no magic." Neither of them spoke, I rushed into my room pulling out a stake from in-between my mattress. I walked past Damon who grabbed my wrist, "What are yo-"

"Now I'm being impulsive." I shook his hand off and stepped into Elena's room, slapping the stake down in Stefan's hand, "Here's your one chance Stefan, if you really think I'm that evil, that dangerous, then put me down right here." Stefan looked at the stake in his hand, "Having second thoughts?" I asked he hadn't even wrapped his fingers around it, I snatched it back, "That's the last I ever want to hear about it." I said through gritted teeth.

"You guys need to come downstairs, all of you," John said from the doorway.

"Eat a-" I started Elena clamped her hand over my mouth, "We have nothing to say to you." She finished.

"Well I have something to say to you and it's important."

Elena nodded, letting me go, she followed Stefan out of the room. Damon placed his hand in the small of my back and tried to lead me forward. I planted my feet, crossing my arms, Damon rolled his eyes, "You're just going to pout then?"

"I don't really care what he has to say, I mean I can hear it from here anyway."

"Well if you pay attention you'll notice an extra person down there."

It only took a second to realize who the extra person in the kitchen was, I vamped downstairs and pinned her to the wall with my arm, "Her you invite in but me I'm a monster." I growled at John. Isobel slammed me to the floor pinning me by the throat, "That's no way to say hello to your mother." She pressed a little harder on my neck to prove she was stronger than me.

"_You're..not..my..mother_." I choked out, I wrapped my fingers around her wrist and heard the skin sizzle beneath it. She yanked her hand back and I zipped behind Damon.

"When?" Isobel asked.

"Last night, Elijah's witch friend stabbed me with a chair, Caroline tried to heal me but her blood didn't work fast enough."

"Told you it would happen sooner or later." She smirked, John scoffed in the corner. Isobel's face turned into a scowl which I mirrored at John. Damon muttered something about a family resemblance and this time Elena joined in with a scowl of her own, "I'm going to move over here where it's safe." He said moving to the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Why is she here?" Elena asked.

"She has information about Klaus," John replied.

"Well let's hear it." Stefan chimed in.

"When I left here I started looking into Klaus, I knew the best way to help was to find him before he found you two." Isobel looked between Elena and me.

"What's the best way for what?"

"To keep the two of you alive," John's eyes cut to me, "or at least alive-ish."

"Ha! Half an hour ago you called me a monster. If you're going to be an asshole, own that shit." I snapped.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked as he walked up behind Elena.

"No, nobody knows where he is. However, there are rumors flying around about the Doppelganger existing."

"Which means anyone looking to win Klaus's favor will be looking for you."

"Why should we believe any of this? Last time you were here you made it very clear you didn't want anything to do with us and now you can't wait to save us?"

"Isobel has been helping all along, anyone of those tomb vampires could have told Klaus about the Doppelganger or Alexis."

"You almost killed Damon and Stefan in the process," I yelled.

"I have a safe house," Isobel interrupted, "it was signed over to both of you but I guess just Elena now, no vampires can get in unless you invite them, not even me."

"If you wanna help then get the hell out of my house." Elena snapped, Isobel didn't move.

I stood up, done with the conversation and walked outside, sitting on the porch swing and staring at the road. "You're more like me than you think," Isobel stated as she stepped outside.

" I'm not up for some mushy bonding moment," I replied, pulling my knees up still looking at the road. She stepped off the porch without another word and zipped off.

Damon walked out a few minutes later, "You want to go on an adventure?"

"Is it far, far, away?" I asked, throwing my head back.

"No, but if you refrain from snapping any more necks today, one can be arranged." He stepped in front of me, his hands on my knees. I tilted my head to look at him, "Really?"

"Mmhmm." He replied holding out his hand, "Really, it's not like you have school to worry about next week, Elena is safe for now and only a phone call away."

I took his hand and pulled myself up, "So where are we going _now_?"

"To the Martin's, Sabrina wants to meet there something about grimoires."

We met up with Bonnie and Jeremy outside the apartment, "I see the ring works." Bonnie called out as we reached the landing, I nodded, "Caroline told me, are you sure you're ok to be here?"

"I'm fine, really." I assured her, Jeremy's face went from confused to sad, " No one tells me anything." He groaned and then leaned in to hug me. I stepped back and held my hands up, "No offense, I just really don't want to be tempted to eat you." I replied laughing it off, " Give me a couple of days."

"Damon opened the apartment door and waved his hand through, "Yep, everybody's dead." He said, stepping through. I followed behind him, " So what happens if we end up in a house we weren't invited into?"

"I don't know how you would even manage that, we can't get past the threshold."

"I could, with that spell I used at the masquerade ball. I'm just wondering what would happen."

"That's pretty big magic, can you even do anything like that now that you're…" Bonnie questioned.

"Dead, it's not a dirty word. I don't know what I can do, I've only tried a couple of things but they've all worked out well."

"Yeah just ask John," Damon smirked, earning him a glare from me. He ignored me looking at Luka's charred body, "You know we could save some time and just light another match." I smacked him and Bonnie whipped around, "Don't be disrespectful, not with him."

"Fine, I'll bury him."

"We should pack up these grimoires, they spent years collecting them." Bonnie looked around at the shelves packed full of books.

"What are we looking for Bonnie?" I asked.

"Dr. Martin told me there was a spell to harness the magic of dead witches, and if you could harness enough power you can kill an original."

"Like the kind of power you can find at the site of a hundred witch massacres?"

Bonnie nodded and Damon raised an eyebrow, "I didn't realize you and Daddy witch were so close."

"We weren't, but when he gave me my powers back he told me what to do."

"We'll add that to our to-do list harnesses dead witch power."

Bonnie's eyes snapped up to Damon, " You know where the witches were burned?"

"Did we forget to mention that?" I smirked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and started glancing over the books scattered on the desk, "Alexis come looked at this." I dropped the book I was looking at and stepped over. The book she pulled out had symbols written through it I'd only seen in my book, "This is an Elemental's grimoire. He shouldn't have this."

"Bree had yours." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, because she was meant to give it to me. The Martins don't strike me as the kind of people ok with the kind of witch I am."

"It looks like he just didn't have time to give it to the right person. Look, it talks about Elemental's going through transition." Bonnie pointed out.

"While the normal human has 24 hours to complete, an Elemental only has 12."

"Well that would have been good to know last night," I mumbled.

"All of it looks like that, like a manual for how to be a vampire and a witch," Bonnie said, flipping through the pages. I took the book from her, it wasn't anywhere near as big as the one I had, but it looked old.

"So are we going to have to look through all of these to find the one spell we need?" Jeremy asked.

"Not exactly." Bonnie walked over to the bookshelf, magic moving through the air like electricity, I looked at Damon who seemed unphased. A book fell off the shelf and opened onto the floor, Bonnie bent down and picked it up, "This is the spell we'll need." She looked at Jeremy and smiled.

"Get a room," I said rolling my eyes, they looked away from each other, I inwardly laughed remembering the conversation we'd had before all hell broke out at the grill.

"Stefan and Elena want to meet us back at the house," Damon said looking at his phone.

"Joy," I replied sarcastically, twirling a piece of my hair in-between my fingers. He threw his arm over my shoulder leading me out, "We all have a tic."

"Huh?" I said before realizing what he was talking about.

"Stefan taps his fingers, Kathrine chews on her lip." He pulled a flask out of his pocket, took a sip and handed it to me, "What's yours?" I asked before taking a sip. Being in the room with Jeremy and Bonnie hadn't been unbearable but being out here in the hall with just Damon, I felt less tense.

"Alcoholism." He shrugged.

"You can be so aggravating sometimes you know." I took the flask back and took another swig.

He snatched it from me, sliding it back in his pocket, "I pace, or tap my foot if I can't move around."

"Basically we're eternally hungry and it makes us all look like we have anxiety." I laughed.

"Well I mean trying not to kill a room full of people could make someone anxious." He joked.

I fell onto the couch, leaning my head back, Damon tapped my shoulder with a small glass of blood, "Thanks."

"With three of us feeding out of that fridge we're going to have to make a run soon."

"Or you guys could start feeding from ani-" Stefan started.

"No!" Damon and I yelled at the same time. Stefan sat back in his seat with a defeated look on his face. Elena spoke up drawing the attention away from him, "Do you think Isobel was telling the truth? About the rumors of the Doppelganger existing?"

"Maybe, but it would be stupid to ignore her warning," Stefan replied.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"She could stay here. I mean there are 3 of us." I added.

"Yeah but any vampire can get in here."

"Ok, maybe home is better."

Elena let out a huff, "So what you guys are just going to follow me around all the time? And what about you Alexis?"

"What about me?"

"No one seems to be worried about you." Elena's face was serious, it made me realize we hadn't had a chance to talk about everything that had been going on. Damon wouldn't have told Stefan, so Elena had no clue how twisted everything truly was.

"They aren't worried about me because there's nothing we can do."

"So you want me to fight but you get to just give up?" Elena said angrily.

"Elena I won't have a choice."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

I sighed, "Because it's true."

"I'm going to need you to elaborate."

"Later ok, I swear we will have a good long talk but it's too much and you have that luncheon, and me and Damon have witch stuff with Bonnie."

She narrowed her eyes, "Swear?" I nodded, "So does that mean you know-"

"Shh." Damon interrupted, putting his finger to his lips, a few seconds later Kathrine walked in, "Don't get quiet on my account." She sneered, "Seriously do you have a plan to derail the pending vampire apocalypse, because I'd love to hear it."

"You first." I said turning around on my seat, "Did you know I'd have to be a vampire to break the curse?"

"I was going to turn you that night in the kitchen, you didn't have any blood in your system and I wasn't going to feed it to y-" Kathrine fell to her knees, yelling.

"So why would we trust you when you have been lying all along?" I said, staring at Katherine.

"That's enough, Alexis," Stefan said. I didn't listen, the vampire part of my brain almost giddy, seeing Kathrine in pain. Damon stepped in breaking my eye contact, "Easy there feisty pants."

Kathrine stood up, coughing, "I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and a pretty little dagger to lure and kill Klaus and all you seek to have is the moonstone. You do have it still, right ?"

"Oh we have it," Damon replied.

"Prove it."

"Kathrine, please don't let the fact that we haven't killed you in your sleep be confused for trust." Damon spat.

"Bye-bye now," I added with a wave.

"Fine be that way," Kathrine replied, turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Damon pulled at my arm gently, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

We met Bonnie and Jeremy on the edge of the woods, Damon led the way, Bonnie, right behind him, "So this is where the witches were burned?" She asked.

"Yeah, when Alexis went to the other side Emily told her about the house, the Gilbert journals mention it as well." He stopped as the house came into view, "Doesn't look much different."

"You've been here before?" I asked.

"Yeah I tried to save Emily, she was my only link to Kathrine before I realized how big of an evil bitch she is."

We walked up the worn step on to the porch, Damon pushed the door open with a creek. "You're sure this is the right place?" Jeremy asked as we walked in, Damon and I nodded. "This place is super creepy." I pointed out, the house had an energy to it that made me feel on edge. Damon and I followed behind Bonnie and Jeremy, only making it a few feet down a hallway when both of us couldn't move, "Ok whatever witchy practical joke you're playing I don't like it." Damon spat at Bonnie.

"This isn't me." She replied with a smirk. Damon started groaning, the sun streaming in through the boarded-up window burning his skin. I only had a moment to be concerned because I suddenly felt like I was being choked.

"I don't think they want you here," Bonnie said again.

"Do something," Damon growled at Bonnie, she looked between both of us and muttered something. My lungs started burning and gripped the wall for support. Bonnie finished her chant Damon's ring started to work and he started to heal. I took a deep breath and was back outside in a flash, Damon right behind me, "Fuck you too Emily." He said into the house. I sat down on the porch about the time my phone started ringing, "Caroline?"

"_Have you seen Matt?"_

"No," I replied nervously.

"_Crap, thanks." She hung up_.

"Ok?" I said confused.

"She lost Matt?" Damon asked.

"I guess." I ran my hands over my face, "It's like the never-ending shit show."

Damon smirked and walked over to the door, it slammed in his face, "Well we're no use here."

I stood up walking out to a sunny spot in the grass and laid down, "What are you doing?" Damon asked walking over.

"Patiently waiting." I put my hands under my head, "Enjoying the sun and the fact I won't burn to death."

"You can feel it?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You can't?" I sat up on my forearms.

"Nope."

"Huh? Weird."

"Maybe it's in that book."

"It's at the house." I said jumping up, "Race you to the car." I smirked and took off, turning my head to look for Damon only to crash into him. I bounced back but he wrapped his arms around me lifting me up and smirking, "Told you I'd still be faster."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head down kissing him, locking my ankles behind his back. Damon groaned as his phone went off in his pocket.

"Please let me kill whoever that is," I grumbled as I unhooked my legs placing my feet back on the ground.

"It's Elena."

"I stand by it," I replied crossing my arms.

He shook his head and answered the phone. Elena sounded pissed, John had been bitten and thrown down the stairs at the luncheon. Damon hung up and we headed towards the car.

* * *

Damon slid right in the door at the Lockwood's but I stayed on the porch, I knew I wouldn't be able to actually get in but I didn't want to look suspicious. I watched through the open door as Damon whispered something to Mrs. Lockwood and she nodded, "Alexis you can come in." As I walked inside she quietly whispered, "Damon days you know about the town's little problem."

"Yeah, I kind of spiraled after what happened to me after Miss Mystic, thought I was going crazy." I lied, impressed with how quick that flew to mind.

"Well, there's always a spot for a Gilbert on the council." She nodded before walking over to Damon, I had to stop myself from busting out with laughter. Once everyone else had left Damon stood up and said, "Yeah he's not dead."

"Damon, he has no pulse." Mrs. Lockwood insisted.

"Yeah about that, see the Gilbert's have this ring that's been passed down. It umm, it protects the wearer from death by a supernatural entity."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, I'll take care of him but we need a cover story, heart attack, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works." Damon started dragging John out of the room, signaling me to follow him.

* * *

I opened the door for Damon, he walked in and dropped John on the floor, he pulled at his shirt looking at the bloodstain, "Even dead this guy's a pain in my ass."

I let out a small laugh and followed him upstairs. I watched from the bed as he got himself cleaned up, "Enjoying the show?"

I bit my lip, "Very much."

Damon's phone rang, as he started out of the bathroom, "This damn phone." He reached in his pocket pulling it out, "Stefan? How did we beat you and Elena home?"

Stefan explained that the attack on John was orchestrated by Kathrine and no doubt Isobel. Kathrine used John's accident as a distraction to switch places. Damon snapped out of his thoughts and started tearing through the soap bowl, "Shit." He swore hanging up the phone.

"What?" I asked, rolling off the bed.

"Kathrine took the moonstone."

"So they have Elena and the moonstone?"

"Yeah," he stopped sensing the anxiousness in my voice, he turned around, "I'm pretty sure I know where to find her, we'll get Elena back."

I sat in the back once we'd picked up Stefan. Damon parked in front of a gorgeous house, " You sure they're here?" Stefan asked.

"Nicest foreclosure in town," Damon said walking up the sidewalk.

"Is that a thing?" I asked walking behind them.

"It is for me, I have expensive taste."

"She better be here," Stefan grumbled as we walked up the stairs.

"Spare me the dramatics, Stefan."

As we walked in I immediately noticed luggage by the door, the faint scent of blood lingered in the room to the left. Damon flashed upstairs while Stefan looked around on the main floor. I walked over to the luggage and picked up the scarf that was sitting on top, "Where are you, Elena?" I whispered. My stomach dropped, and my ears started ringing, and a picture flashed into my head, **Grove Hill Cemetery.**

"They're not here," Damon announced, coming down the stairs.

"I know where they are," I replied quietly.

* * *

Damon broke the speed limit all the way to the cemetery, "You didn't see anything else? What if it's a trap?" Stefan asked from the front seat.

"I get what I get." I shrugged, Damon's eyes flew to the rearview mirror, "I swear to God if you ask me if I'm ok again, I'm going to lose it."

"I didn't say anything." He replied innocently.

We rushed through the cemetery stopping a few feet back, Elena and Isobel were just talking.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

I'm sorry I was such a disappointment," Isobel stopped and looked up locking eyes with me, "To both of you."

Isobel ripped her necklace off and fell to her knees. As she burst into flames, I spun around not wanting to watch, crashing into Damon. He wrapped his arms around me, "Go get Elena, let's get the hell out of here." He said to Stefan.

The four of us walked silently to the car, "Isobel wanted me to give you this." Elena pulled an envelope from her back pocket. I took the letter folding it up and putting it away, "Hey I know we're supposed to sit down and talk tonight, but…"

"I'm not up for it either." She sighed, "It's been a long fucking day."

I wide eye stared at her, "Elena Gilbert did you just say fuck?"

"Not the first time today," She groaned, getting into the car.

Stepping into the house I kicked John's still dead body, once for good measure before walking over to the bar cart. I poured myself a drink and sprawled out on one of the couches, "This has been the _longest day ever_." I grumbled, I looked over at Elena, she was sitting across with me fiddling with a necklace, "Was that Isobel's?"

"Yeah, I never thought I would feel bad if she died, but here I am."

"Well she was your mother," Stefan said as he sat down next to Elena, "You read your letter yet?" He asked me.

"Nope," I took a sip of my drink, "Probably not going to either."

"It could be important," Elena argued.

I dug into my back pocket and pulled out the folded envelope, flinging it at her, "If you're so concerned then you read it."

Elena picked the letter up and set it on the table, "I wonder why they let me go."

"I don't know, we have to assume anything John told Isobel, Klaus knows," Stefan replied pacing.

"Well, in that case, it makes sense, he knows she's not going to run or turn, and all of us are protecting her. He knows she's safe right where she's at." I added.

"Which brings us to our next order of business." Damon walked in and dropped a stack of papers in front of Elena.

"What's this?" She asked.

"The deed to the house, it's still in Zach's name, if you sign these it will be in yours," Stefan explained.

"Some of us will be very upset if you lock us out," Damon added, implying him and myself.

John sat up gasping for air, Damon and I rushed towards him. I either wanted it more or Damon let me win because I got there first pinning John up against the wall, I ripped the ring off his finger, ignoring the sizzling noise it made in my fingers, and threw it across the room, "Talk fast John." I growled.

"I swear I didn't know what she was going to do. I'm sorry I swear."

Elena stood up crossing her arms, "Let him go, I think we all need to have a little chat."

I let John go and he slumped down the wall, "You guys enjoy your little heart to heart." I ripped open the door and ran out fast enough that hopefully, no one could follow.

* * *

Mystic Falls cemetery was surrounded by woods, it made it easy to get there without being seen. I didn't run directly there I made wide circles, turning randomly hopefully giving me a little more time before anyone found me. I finally stopped my hair whipping around my face, I pulled it back and sat down in front of one of the newest headstones in the cemetery. I ran my fingers over the name engraved on the grey stone, **Miranda Sommers Gilbert.** "I'm so sorry Mom." I choked as the tears started flowing and I finally got to mourn my mother.

**Damon's POV**

"Damon wait," Elena yelled as she grabbed my arm.

"I have to go after her, I promised I wouldn't let her hurt anyone."

"Just give her a minute."

"If I wait too long she'll be too hard to track Elena." I pulled my arm away.

"I know where she's going and if you think about it hard enough you do too." She replied knowingly, "She just watched our birth mother burn to death, less than 24 hours after she got all of her other memories back." Elena almost looked like she was going to cry, "She never got to say goodbye, she was in the hospital and even if she wasn't, she had no idea who they even were. Trust me."

I nodded before walking outside, running off into the woods. A little way in I noticed her scent was all over but was indeed headed towards the cemetery. I moved as quietly as I could, staying back in the shadows of the trees. I'd seen her upset, a few tears shed but it was normally short-lived. This was a full-on breakdown, she was sobbing, Elena was right.

I stepped out of my hiding place and sat down behind her pulling her against my chest. We sat like that for a while before she calmed down, I looked at her face and she had fallen asleep. I stood up and carried her to the house.

**Well it finally happened, please let me know what you think.**


	42. Dance with the Devil

**Hey everyone one new update for you! I wanted to thank everyone who left reviews this week and say hello to the new followers. As always I only own my oc. Hope everyone enjoys and with COVID-19 going around stay safe.**

**Alexis's POV**

I opened my eyes, slowly letting them adjust to the light shining in through the small openings in the curtains. Damon was sound asleep next to me, his hair all messed up and his face smashed into the pillow. _Guess they really do have to work at being glamorous,_ I laughed to myself.

I slid out of bed and pulled on some clothes, I must have really been out of it last night because I sure don't remember Damon taking my pants off. I rolled a joint and headed downstairs to the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot and grabbing a blood bag out of the fridge. Walking out and sitting in the grass, I lit my joint and laid back staring up at the sky. I tried to push my break down from last night out of my mind, I mean it was inevitable.

I had just finished smoking and sat up pulling the stopper out of the blood bag, deciding after a couple of sips, while it was delicious, it was not what I wanted. I walked back in, filling up two coffee cups and heading back upstairs. I set the mugs on the side table and leaned over Damon, whispering, "Good morning." In his ear.

He stirred a little, but didn't open his eyes, "I brought you coffee." I said sweetly, still nothing. Frustrated because I knew he could hear me, I turned and reached for my cup. Damon quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back into the bed. He kissed me softly, "Blood bag?" He murmured.

"Yeah, I was worried the munchies would turn into blood lust. Surprisingly enough I just want cheese fries." I laughed, "Unfortunately the grill doesn't open for like another hour."

"We can add that to our list of things to do today." He smirked.

"What else is on this list?" I asked, my plans were to look at my new book and do absolutely nothing.

"There's a notary coming by before your sister goes to school."

"So you're going to make this place a safe house?"

"Yup."

"Wow, you miss a lot when you run off to have a breakdown." I tried to roll on to my back but Damon tightened his arms around me, "Speaking of, ho-"

"I'm fine." I quickly cut him off, he raised his eyebrow at me, "Really, I am." Damon didn't seem convinced, I threw my leg over him and pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, "I can prove it if you want."

Just to prove he was still stronger than me, he flipped us, pushing my hands above my head, one knee on either side, "Alexis."

"Look I was really good at compartmentalizing before I had this super fast vampire brain."

"You can't keep stuff bottled up. It'll eat at you."

"Yes, because you're an open book right?" I huffed and pulled at my wrists, "Get off."

"What?" Damon asked, confused.

"I didn't stutter, get off of me." I pulled at my wrists harder, this time and he let go.

"Where are you going?" He rolled off of me and propped up on his arm, I hopped off the bed and headed for the door, "_Alexis_." He hissed.

I turned around, "For everyone else, my parents died almost a year ago. Not for me, I watched it happen on the kitchen floor the other night." I heard my voice start to break, I took a deep breath, "Before the accident, my mom was the only person on my side 100 percent of the time. She almost left my dad over that whole thing with the Lockwood's." I had to stop, my heart started to ache. I cleared my throat, as he got out of the bed.

"Look," I said, my voice a little steadier, "If you want me to talk about it fine. We're going to be here all day just you and me but right now, if talking is all you want to do, then you're going to have to get in line behind Elena." I didn't wait for a response, I stepped into the hallway and walked up towards Stefan's room.

I quietly knocked on the door, "Lena?" I heard a little bit of shuffling, "If you wanna talk before school, I'll be downstairs. I'm pretty sure I have everything I need to make biscuits in gravy." I added at the end, I heard more shuffling louder this time, along with a groan from Stefan.

"I'll be right down," Elena called out.

I zipped downstairs and started cooking, I was about halfway through when Elena walked in, taking a seat at the island, "Must be bad if you have to cook while you tell me."

"It's not great." I let out a huff, "So what do you want to know?"

"Well let's start with why does everyone think you don't have a choice in the sacrifice, your choice is the same as mine do it or everyone dies right?"

"Not exactly," I paused trying to find the right way to word everything, "So legend would have people believe that elementals are chosen at random, but because of things that came to light after the dosing incident, and the things I heard before I was in transition, makes me believe otherwise," I added the last of the ingredients to the gravy, trying not to look at her.

"What things?" She asked.

I sighed "I believe that a group of witches on the other side is manipulating events in my life to meet their plans."

"That doesn't answer my question." She snatched the plate out of my hand.

"I think they caused the car accident and I'm pretty sure Jonas wouldn't have killed me if they didn't make him."

"So mom and dad?" She choked.

"Yeah," I replied quietly, taking a bite.

"It would have never happened if I would have just let you stay home."

"Please don't, believe me, I feel guilty enough, I don't need you blaming yourself too."

"And I already told you it wasn't your fault," Damon said walking in the kitchen, Stefan following right behind him. Damon slid behind me and peaked at the pan, "I made extra and it's super delicious," I replied ignoring his comment.

"The realtor is here, we have to go outside while she signs the papers," Stefan answered.

I nodded making sure everything was off, pulling my leftover blood bag out of the fridge I poured it into a mug before walking out of the kitchen. I picked up the book we'd found at the Martin's and brought it outside. Hopping up on the short brick wall, I leaned my back up against the brick pillar and propped the book on my lap and started to flip through the worn pages.

"Anything interesting?" Damon asked as he sat down.

I looked up, "I've had it open for thirty seconds." He winced, "I'm sorry, I'm feeling extra sassy today." I took a long sip, before looking back at the book. Damon reached forward to take the mug, I pulled it back toward me, "Nope, I wanna try something I need all of it. He raised his eyebrow, "What's rolling around in that head of yours?"

I looked up again and smirked, "Pure insanity. Bonnie walked up giving me a small wave before walking inside. I looked down at the book once more, "It looks like a journal." I flipped through a couple more pages.

"Yeah?"

I nodded finding something interesting I hopped up, setting my mug and book down and retreated to a shaded corner of the covered driveway. I sat down and pulled off my ring.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he and Stefan stared at me.

"I told you pure insanity," I smirked, I reached my hand out towards a sliver of sunlight. "That's dumb." Stefan snapped. I rolled my eyes and let the light run over my fingers, ready to quickly pull them back. Nothing happened, I stuck my hand out further and looked at the guys, who both looked very confused.

"The sun _magically_ weakens me, not _physically_, so I still need the ring. That's probably why I can _feel_ it."

"And yet neither you nor Bonnie can find Klaus." Stefan snapped.

I slid my ring back on and stood up, "It's not for lack of trying, believe me. We don't have anything that belongs to him."

Stefan shifted awkwardly, "Do you think he killed her?"

"Kathrine? Probably. Can't say she didn't deserve it." Damon replied.

The door opened and Elena stepped out, "Thank you, Mr. Henry." She said sweetly to the older gentleman, he nodded and headed down the driveway.

I stepped back and watched as Damon and Stefan tried to follow Elena inside but they were stopped at the door, "Oh I completely forgot," She smiled at Stefan, "Stefan Salvatore would you like to come into my house."

"I'd love to." He smiled back and stepped in, I gagged in the background. Elena rolled her eyes, "Alexis would y-"

"No not me, not yet." I cut her off.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, looking at me.

"I told you pure insanity. What part of that are you not getting." I looked to Elena, "Go ahead invite Damon in."

He smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes, "Do you agree to listen to the owner of this house?" Elena asked in a snotty tone.

"No." He scoffed.

"I'm serious Damon."

"Fine Elena whatever you say."

"You can come in."

He stepped over the barrier, "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" He asked me.

"If you think I'm going to split myself in two and see if I can get in without being invited, then yes."

"Don't you need me, or your book for that?"

"Theoretically, I should be able to channel myself and be my own anchor but we shall see."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate it when you just wing it."

"Hypocrite." I snapped, Damon smirked. Elena let out a huff, "Do whatever you're going to do so I can invite you in already."

"Fine." I sat down and closed my eyes, "_Apparaitre apparebis_." I opened them and I was behind everyone else, my body still sitting in the driveway, head slumped forward. "Boo," I said loudly. No-one turned around, they can't see me or hear me apparently. I swung my hand out to knock the lamp over, it went right through.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked everyone's attention snapped to her.

"Alexis is trying to juju her way into the house without being invited in," Damon replied.

"Try? She's right here." Bonnie's face screwed up in confusion.

"They can't see me," I told her.

"Oh, well you could have told me that instead of letting me look like a crazy person, talking to myself."

"You're still doing that." I laughed. "Tell Elena to invite me in, I wanna see if it changes anything."

"She wants you to invite her in." Elena nodded and loudly yelled that I could come in, I rolled my eyes. "Don't be snippy I didn't know if you could hear me."

"Now officially everyone can see me?" I asked, running my fingers over the lamp from earlier. Everyone nodded, "Good." I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was back in the driveway.

"You ready?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Wait, we made this place a safe house you can't just leave," Stefan said stepping forward.

"Look I appreciate what you guys are trying to do but I can't just stay locked up here, besides next to Bonnie is the safest place I could be."

I stood up tuning them out, Elena was going to do what she wanted no matter who stood in her way. I grabbed my book and cup and slid past everyone into the house. Adding some whiskey to my coffee mug I drained it one sip and then headed back upstairs, to look through the journal more.

About a half-hour later I was laying on my stomach on the bed still flipping through the journal. I could sense Damon standing by the door, "You're being creepy." I muttered, flipping the page.

"I'm just enjoying the view."

I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow, "I'm just laying here." I laughed, "With clothes on, I might add." I sat up closing the book and he walked over, "So what has your new obsession taught you?" He asked, taking the journal and setting it on the pile next to the bed.

"I can only be killed by cutting off my head or ripping out my heart."

"So a stake to the heart?"

"I assume if someone pulls it out I'll wake back up. Not that I wanna test the theory."

"Well isn't that a bright ray of sunshine."

"There aren't very many in there so far. I'm not as strong as a vampire my same age because of my magic, you know, everything has to have a balance. Oh and I probably should never turn anyone because it almost always results in a sire bond. So if I ever decided to start a vampire army, I've got that goin for me." I fell back on the bed, this time resting my head against the pillows.

"I'm not sure why you're complaining, a whole legion of minions. Sounds like a pretty sweet deal." He laughed as he laid down next to me.

"You're the only minion I need, thanks."

"Well now that you've shattered my pride, the grill is open if you still want those cheese fries." He smirked.

"I think I'm hungry for something else." I smiled and threw my leg over him, rolling him onto his back.

"Wait." He said suddenly. He lifted his hips sending me forward, I caught myself on his shoulders as he pulled out his phone.

"I swear to God if someone's-"

"Relax," he cut me off, "I'm making sure no one bothers us." He tossed the phone to the floor, "Where's yours?"

"Downstairs, dead." I shrugged.

"Good." He smirked again and flipped us over, pressing his mouth to mine, a hand roaming under my t-shirt, light touches setting my skin on fire. I opened my mouth and tangled my fingers in his hair. His tongue ran over mine as his hand groped my breast over my bra. I pulled at his shirt and he broke our kiss pulling it over his head. Damon leaned back in, kissing over my jaw, and down my neck. I let out a low moan as I drug my nails down his back. He hissed through his teeth and pulled away, tearing open my shirt. I groaned as he nipped at my chest, his hand slipped under me and unclipped my bra, pulling it off. My fingers ran over his chest, relishing in the feeling his skin under my fingers and his mouth on my chest.

I popped the button on his jeans, his hands moved so fast I didn't even see them. His fingers wrapped around my wrist and he pushed them above my head, "I'm going to need you to resist that urge you have to be in charge." He swirled his tongue over my nipple, nipping at it, my eyes fluttered closed, "because if you vamp out doing an activity you're _very_ good at," he repeated the action on the other side, my back arched, "it's going to be bad for both of us." He kissed his way back up my neck to my ear, "So you just need to sit back and enjoy the ride." He let go of my hands and crashed his lips on mine.

Damon's fingers traced down my arms and over my ribs, causing my stomach to flip and my hips to buck. His fingers lightly trailed along the skin above my shorts, I whimpered as his mouth left mine and moved down my body. I was seeing stars already and he'd barely touched me. He pulled off my shorts and panties, running his hands up the inside of my legs, skipping over my sex and landing on my hips. "Damon." I half growled half whined, he smirked before leaning in, kissing me again. He ran a finger through my folds, causing me to shudder underneath him. His thumb teased my clit as he pushed two fingers inside me. My back arched and my head pressed hard into the pillow. Damon's mouth broke away from mine as he kissed and nipped his way down.

As all the sensations blurred together, my hands clenched in his hair and my walls tightened around his fingers, I screamed out his name loud enough they probably heard me across town. I felt my face change as the feeling of pure bliss washed over me, followed by a momentary feeling of self-consciousness. He smirked against my hip bones which pushed the feeling away as fast as it came. Damon moved his mouth down lower as his fingers kept moving at a steady pace. His tongue flicked across my clit sending jolts through my body, my hips tried to buck with the feeling but his hand was already there holding me in place.

He sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth and pushed in a third finger. My moans turned into breathless pants, one hand found Damon's hair again while the other gripped at the blanket. Damon's thumb replaced his mouth, he planted warm kisses on my inner thigh hesitating for just a moment. His tongue swirled around the spot once before he bit deep into my thigh. My moan quickly turned into a silent scream as the most powerful orgasm I'd ever had took over.

Damon licked the now healed skin one more time before yanking off his pants and throwing them to the floor. He wrapped his arms around me laying back on the bed and pulling me on top, positioning himself at my entrance. We both moaned out as I lowered myself on his dick, I leaned down crashing my lips on his. He dug his fingers into my hips, helping me move as he thrust inside me. I sat up and his hands moved up my sides and over my breasts, pinching at my nipples as I bounced up and down.

Damon suddenly sat up and blurred us so my back was against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist, he leaned in sucking on my neck, "_Fuuuuck_ Damon." I moaned out. He held his wrist up to my mouth, his thrusts getting faster. I bit into the skin and let the taste wash over my tongue, it wasn't the same as when I was human. In fact, it wasn't even a taste anymore but a feeling, warmth, intense happiness, love, like coming home. I pulled my head back as white-hot spasms ripped through me. Damon's mouth left my neck and his face scrunched up reaching his release. Damon vamped us to the bed gently laying me down and then climbing in next to me.

"Wow," I said breathlessly.

"So I take it you enjoyed the ride." He joked.

"Are you kidding? I've never felt that amazing before." I propped up on my arm looking at him, "mind-blowing if you will."

"I'm pretty sure I used those exact words when I described it to you." He smirked, turning his head towards me.

"So… about those cheese fries." I laughed.

As a human, I tended to pick a task and become completely absorbed, and that seemed to be one of my heightened traits in vampirism. Our trip to and from the grill took way longer than necessary, my pit stop to smoke in the woods turned into Damon pinning me against a tree. I got my 'revenge' while he was taking a shower.

I'd finally decided to exercise some of that self-control I'd been practicing. I got comfortable on the couch in the library looking through the journal;

**_I was bitten by a werewolf tonight, on a hunt. Legend has it their bite will kill a vampire, so far no symptoms have presented themselves._**

**_The next day_****_Symptoms came on fast, I felt as though I were on the brink of death. I've never felt such intense pain, and the hallucinations felt so real. Keeping blood down was next to impossible. Today I feel weak but I'm not dead. Klaus heard about the attack and promised I'd be able to get my revenge._**

"Klaus?" I said softly.

**_It took a week to find the wolf but Klaus never breaks his word, Elijah was the one who'd heard the rumors that an Elemental hybrid's bite would kill a werewolf. It's almost a joke of nature. I wasted no time showing him what I felt not long ago. There will be backlash but once the curse is broken Klaus will be untouchable and I shall be right by his side. Everything is already falling into place, we have a vampire, a werewolf, the moonstone, and the Doppelganger Katarina. The poor thing actually believes Klaus is falling for her._**

I looked up from the book and felt a pang of sadness for Kathrine. I decided I was done reading for the day. Damon with perfect timing walked in and sat next to me handing me a small glass half full of blood, "So what have you learned?"

"You're going to like this, a werewolf bite won't kill me, it will make me sick though and here's the kicker if I bite one of them it's boom, curtains."

"You sound a little too excited about that."

"I know it's really dark but one day I'm going to find Jules and if this is true I'm going to make her fucking suffer." I pushed back the urge to let my fangs pop out as I took a sip from my cup.

"Look at that progress," Damon smirked.

"I know right? I think I deserve a prize." I smiled as I set my glass on the table and then straddled Damon. I pressed my lips against his and opened my mouth, his tongue darted inside and his fingers tangled in my hair. I circled my hips over the bulge growing in his pants, I pulled back from our kiss, "I'm a big fan of this vampire recovery time."

He laughed before kissing me quickly, he used the hand in my hair to pull my head back. He ran his blunt teeth against my throat causing me to groan out. I pulled back and ripped off my shirt. Damon popped a breast out of my bra, sucking the nipple into his mouth and then nipping at the sensitive bud.

I heard it right after he did, car doors slamming and then Elena yelling out looking for me.

"Shit!" I hissed. Climbing off Damon's lap and grabbing my shirt and pulling it back on. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times before walking out into the hall, "Hey." I said finding her and Stefan sitting in the parlor.

Elena looked up from the discussion they were having as Damon walked up behind me, "How was school?" I asked.

"Your shirt's inside out." She said simply.

"Did you get my homework?" I asked, ignoring her statement. She nodded and pulled out a folder.

"You should probably be helping her with other aspects of self-control, Damon." Stefan scolded.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not in the room." I snapped.

"Fine, what Damon should have explained to you is you can't just give in to every little impulse you have."

"Believe me, I have fabulous impulse control." I lifted my hand with my palm to the fireplace and watched the flame shoot up.

"Both of you stop, look Bonnie's on her way over. Klaus was at the school today." Elena said standing up.

"I feel like that's something that should have proceeded my homework and comments about my sex life." I cut my eyes toward Stefan.

"I wasn't even going to tell you but I figured you would find out anyway and find a way to get yourself right in the middle of it."

I was about to retort when Bonnie walked through the door, "Your shirt's inside out." She said pointing at me then walking towards Elena.

"We've covered that thanks. See what happens when you miss the first five minutes of Supernatural."

Elena tried to fight back a laugh but failed, Bonnie just rolled her eyes, "Isn't that the show with the monster hunters?" Stefan asked.

"I swear life around here is like herding cats." Damon groaned rolling his eyes.

"Damon's right. So Klaus was at school, did you see him?" Elena told us how he compelled Dana to save him a dance, "Here I was so excited about missing out on yet another Decade Dance, damn."

"You don't have to go," Elena said quietly.

"I'm going," I argued.

"So it's settled we go to the dance and keep an eye out for the big, bad, Klaus." Damon chimed in.

"Oh yeah, and how are we going to do that?" Stefan argued, standing up.

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply."

"I guess school wasn't that safe huh?" Stefan asked, staring at Elena.

There was a knock at the door before Alaric walked in, "Hey sorry I'm late." He looked around at everyone pausing at Elena before his eyes cut to me and he smirked. Damon spoke up and Alaric's attention snapped to him, "We're going to have to sneak Alexis in, so can you put me down as a chaperone tonight?"

"You do understand I can just magic my way in right?"

"Yes, I do understand that but you're a 3-day old vampire about to be thrown into an all you can't eat buffet. The less you use the better."

"Oh yee of little faith," I replied, crossing my arms.

"So what's the plan then." Elena was on her feet now, crossing her arms, "We go to the dance and let the angry witchpire loose?"

"_Excuse you?"_ I looked at her in shock, I shifted my weight towards her, Stefan was by her side in a second, I rolled my eyes and looked at Bonnie, "She's the plan." I pointed at her with my thumb.

"It's not going to be that easy," Alaric argued, "I mean he is the biggest, baddest, vampire around."

"Alaric's right," Damon stepped up, setting his glass on the table, "What if I.." he rushed towards Bonnie who threw her hand up, sending Damon flying across the room. I looked at Bonnie and smirked, Damon, stood up brushing himself off. Stefan laughed, "Well I'm impressed."

A couple of hours later the plan was set and I was getting ready for the Dance in Damon's bathroom. Elena and I had managed to find some old clothes in the attic, apparently, the Salvatores are pack rats.

I saw Damon walking in through the mirror, he looked at the tie-dye dress that had been thrown on the counter, "How did I know you were going to pick that one?"

"Be thankful, your ancestors were hoochies. It was the only one short girl approved and didn't make me feel like my butt was just going to pop out and be like, surprise." I threw my hands in the air and laughed.

"Fair enough. So my next question, why are you sitting in my sink?"

"The counter is also not short girl approved," I laughed, " and since Elena is making me dress up for this nonsense, I stole her makeup. Which started as a fun joke until I realized it meant more work on my part."

"Yeah, plans that start out of spite usually don't work out well, trust me."

I twisted myself around climbing off the counter, "Lesson learned."

"So what is your big plan tonight?"

"I'm just going to make sure Elena is safe." I started changing

"That's it? No sneaking off to find Klaus yourself?" Damon's jaw tensed as he watched me pull off my shirt.

"Well I wasn't," I smirk, watching his reaction, slipping my thumbs under the waistband of my shorts. I looked down for a second before I was pressed between Damon and the cold tile wall, "Please don't do anything stupid."

"It's odd to be on this end of that comment." I replied, Damon did not look amused, "I swear no unnecessary acts of stupidity." I kissed him quickly and pushed him off of me, grabbing my dress from the counter I walked into the bedroom. I pulled the dress over my head, fighting with the zipper. Damon walked over and pulled it up for me, I looked over at the tall white boots and cringed, "I'm not wearing those." I walked into the closet.

"Aww come on they were all the rage in the '60s."

"And if I wanted to break my ankles 5 times on the same night, I'd be all for it." I found the shoes I was looking for, "Yes!" I cheered and walked out of the closet. I pulled on the plum pair of Converse I'd bought on our trip to Richmond.

"Those weren't popular in the 60's"

"Chuck Taylor made them popular in the 20's thank you." I smirked and Damon rolled his eyes, "I meant with women."

"Thank God for feminism," I said jumping off the bed, "which gained quite a bit of steam at the end of the '60s, so in my opinion, these are perfectly era-appropriate. I'm fully prepared to light a bra on fire to prove my conviction."

"Where do you fit all of these useless facts?"

"They aren't useless. Come on let's go run headfirst into our impending doom."

When we got to the school I saw Bonnie and Jeremy talking, it looked pretty serious and my nosey side won out. I put my hand on Damon's chest stopping him and pointed towards the couple,

_So you're saying there's a 50/50 shot that you won't die harnessing that much power? Jeremy's voice sounded angry, I don't have the best track record with girlfriends and I …__Hey, it's ok. I can feel them, I can do this I know I can_.

"No, she can't," I whispered. I don't know why the thought hadn't dawned on me before, using all that power at once would most likely overwhelm her. Damon nodded and we walked towards them, quickly. joined by Stefan and Elena, "You guys look nice." I said holding back the urge to scream at Bonnie.

"Let's get this over with," Elena grumbled. As we walked in the song ended and Dana, one of the girls from the cheerleading squad stepped up on stage, "Hey everyone thanks for coming, We have a special request tonight for Elena from Klaus." The song started playing and Elena looked to Stefan.

"Look it's a dance, go, mingle, let him come to us." Damon suggested everyone nodded, I took a step towards the crowd, "Not you." He whispered as he pulled at my wrist. I didn't have to question him as to why from the moment I walked into the gym my senses had been sent into overdrive. The loud music echoed through my head, the dim lights messed with my eyes, and the smell was overwhelming. I worked at keeping my face in check, I didn't need to feed but the vampire part of me knew hunting here would be like shooting fish in a barrel.

My fingers twisted in my hair and we walked over to Alaric, "You don't have to stay." Damon reminded me, "Stefan, Bonnie and I will keep Elena safe."

"No I can do this, I can't stay locked up in the boarding house forever."

"Special dedication. This guy's a little twisted." Alaric pointed out.

"Yeah I'm not impressed," Damon commented.

"No?" Ric replied, almost sounding disappointed, "What do you think Alexis?"

"I'm too busy trying to not rip out your jugular to have a real opinion."

"Keep your eye out for anything weird." Damon nodded at Ric and then led me out to the dance floor, "Damon I really don't -" I started.

Damon grabbed my waist keeping me from pulling away, "Think of this as immersion therapy." He pulled me close, "Focus on literally anything else."

By the end of the song the thought of killing half of my high school had dissipated quite a bit to nothing more than the normal hunger level. Elena and Stefan walked up both with an anxious look on their faces. "What's wrong?" I asked breaking away from Damon.

"Caroline's here and she doesn't know," Elena replied.

"Go tell her what's going on, we'll go find Bonnie and see if she's noticed anything."

Elena nodded and she and Stefan headed off to find Caroline. Damon and I wandered through the crowd towards Bonnie and Jeremy, Damon tapped him on the shoulder, "We need to talk to your date."

"Whatever." Jeremy scoffed, clearly aggravated.

"You guys heard me talking to Jeremy earlier?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, Bonnie you lied to him. Harnessing that kind of power it's not safe." I replied.

"He was upset I didn't want him to worry."

"So you're just going to lay down and die for Elena?"

"It's for both of you."

"No, we need to figure something else out."

"You need to let me do this, trust that I can do this."

And just like that my senses went haywire again, "I… I gotta get out of here." I rushed out into the hallway as fast as I could, while still looking like a human. Once I was alone I put my hands on my knees and took a deep breath, "It gets easier right?" I asked as I smelled Damon walk into the hall

"Yep look at Caroline, one day she's murdering carnies, the next she's setting up a BBQ for the booster club." I stood up and looked at him, he answered the question I didn't want to ask, "A ripper would have given in to that feeling and kept going."

I nodded as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, it was Elena; Meet me outside.

I ran my hands over my face a couple of times, "Now what?"

Damon shrugged, "You want me to come with?"

"No stay here and look for Klaus, I'll be fine." He nodded and I headed towards Elena, she was standing with Bonnie, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" I replied.

"About Bonnie's chances tonight."

"I figured it out a little while ago."

"Listen, you two." Bonnie interrupted, "If you can honestly say neither of you would do the same then I'll back down right now." Elena and I looked to each other, waiting for the other to say something but we couldn't, "So you know why I have to do this."

Alaric came running up, "Klaus has Jeremy." His panicked expression made me feel uneasy.

"What?" I asked.

"Klaus has Jeremy, follow me." We ran after him, leading us down one hallway after another, "Where Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Just a little further." He replied.

I must not have been the only one feeling weird about all of this because Bonnie asked, "Where is Jeremy?" We all stopped, Alaric turned around, "I just had to get away from that dance. I much prefer the '20s to the '60s. The music, the clothes, infinitely better in my opinion."

"Alaric are you on vervain?" Elena asked.

"Now why would you ask that Elena?"

"He's compelled." She replied with terror in her voice.

"Nope, I'll give you a hint. I'm not Alaric."

"Klaus." My eyes narrowed and I got ready to grab Elena and run.

"Very good _my_ little witch." A smirk rolled across his face and his tone when he said 'my' made my skin crawl.

"Elena you and your sister can relax, you're not on my hit list tonight." His eyes cut to bonnie, "But you are." He started towards Bonnie who flung him into a trophy case, he got back up, "Did I mention I know a witch? You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that. "I threw my hands up, causing Klaus to fall to his knees gripping his head. The victory was short-lived as the same feeling filled my head, blood poured from my nose, I let go and it all stopped, I held on to Elena ready to run again.

"Looks like someone else is on my side." He sneered.

"I can stop you," Bonnie stated, Klaus rushed at her again and she threw him into a set of lockers.

"By all means fire away. If you kill this body I'll just jump into someone else. Maybe Jeremy."

"Run!" Bonnie yelled pulling at my arm, I dragged Elena with me as we sprinted down the hall rushing through one set of doors and down another empty hallway. Damon pushed through the next set of doors as we got to them, "What happened? He asked, cupping my face in his hands.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"It's Klaus he's possessing Alaric," Elena added.

Damon let go of me, "Go find Stefan! Go!" He instructed Elena before turning to me and Bonnie, "He has a witch helping him, he wants me to use all of my magic. He's trying to kill me."

"We need to go, we need to get Bonnie out of here and someplace safe." I pleaded pulling at Damon's arm. He ignored me and asked Bonnie, "Are you still willing to do whatever it takes?" She nodded.

"Damon!" I yelled, he ignored me again. I was going to make him listen, I cut into my hand with my nail, I blurred grabbing Bonnie's and doing the same thing. I pressed our hands together and muttered, "_coniunctus, ut unus."_

"What did you just do?" Damon growled.

"She linked us," Bonnie said shocked.

"If Bonnie dies, I die and because it's the magical overload that will kill her there is no guarantee I'll come back. So find another way." I turned to walk off.

"Where are you going." Damon yelled after me.

"On a witch hunt," I yelled back before taking off outside. Once I was out I found a spot away from any lingering students. My book talked about being able to sense other magic around you, I'd never really cared enough to try. I was around magical people all day so probably wouldn't have noticed a difference if I did but right here it was just me. I closed my eyes concentrating on anything that seemed different, strong, the kind of magic it would take to file an original vampire.

There was nothing, meaning this was a spell. Out of ideas and almost out of time I flashed back inside careful to avoid anyone. I ran into Stefan and Elena heading towards the cafeteria, "Where's Bonnie?" She asked.

"I don't know I went to find the witch," I replied.

Damon stepped through the doorway, "Did you?"

"No."

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked again frantically.

"Doing what she needs to do."

"We're linked, you're really ok with that?" I pushed against him trying to get through the door, "She says you're bluffing." Damon stood firm in my way.

"Guess we'll see." I pushed against him with magic this time sending him backward, I ran down the hall and into the cafeteria. Bonnie had Klaus on his knees, "Get out of here." She hissed and I shook my head, staring daggers at the person invading my history teacher.

"So nice of you to join us _little witch."_

I growled and rushed towards him only to be thrown back by an invisible force. It sent me flying across the room and into the hall, the doors slammed shut behind me. Elena and Stefan ran up, she beat on the doors and the lights flickered. Damon crouched down in front of me, my nose bleeding again and I could feel Bonnie getting weaker, "Were you bluffing?" He asked, concerned. I nodded my head, the lights sent sparks all around us and suddenly I felt like my chest was being torn in two. while the linking spell wouldn't kill me, it would make me feel all of it. My nose still bleeding and then I felt it the snap of the link. The doors opened back up. Elena screaming got Damon's attention, "Stay here." He stood up and moved to the cafeteria.

I shouldn't have looked, I knew she was dead, I felt it when it happened. Something in me snapped and I suddenly felt like I was too confined in this hallway. Damon's words to stay put long gone as I took off out into the fresh air and into the tree line. I stopped somewhere I recognize as part of the old Lockwood property. It was quiet and open, I took a few deep breaths, I'll just call down and then go to the boarding house. I just need a minute.

I cut through the woods walking normally, trying to clear my head but it was hard when all I could think about was Bonnie. I wasn't far from the falls when I heard voices. I stopped standing as still as a statue, there were three of them, probably campers. I silently crept over to the voices, sure enough campers.

**Damon's POV.**

"Stay here," I told her, she nodded and I stood up walking towards Elena and Stefan.

"It's too late Elena, I'm sorry," Stefan said, trying to pry her off of Bonnie.

"Get her and Alexis out of here. I'll take care of the body."

"What do you mean take care of it? This is Bonnie."

"We can't have another suspicious death around us."

Stefan pulled her up, "What about Jeremy?" She asked through tears.

"I'll take care of it." I told her before looking at Stefan, "Just get them home." Stefan nodded and guided Elena through the doorway, "Uh, Damon? Where's Alexis?"

I looked up and she wasn't in the hall where I left her, "Fuck."

**Alexis's POV**

The campers were dead and I was trying to figure out the best way to clean up my mess. The first was for food, the other two were for fun and it was fun until my humanity kicked in and all I felt was guilt. I took my anger at Klaus out on three innocent people. I stood up and heard a snapping branch behind me, I whipped around and was face to face with Caroline, "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.

"Damon called me." she looked around me, " I know how much you like the woods and then I smelled the blood. Guess this isn't the best time to tell you Bonnie's not actually dead."

"No probably not." I snapped, I turned and started moving the bodies into a pile, to my surprise Caroline helped. "She's not dead?" I whispered.

"No it was a spell."

"I can't believe I did this." I was trying not to cry.

"It happens." She said simply, "I'll do what I can to keep my mom off of this." She pulled the last guy into the pile and handed me the lighter fluid. I soaked everything down before she lit the match.

"I forgive you," I said quietly as we watched the flames eat up my crime scene.

"That's not why I helped you."

"And that's why I forgive you." I sighed, "Is Damon mad?"

"Concerned for sure but definitely not mad." Sue threw her arm over my shoulder, "Come on let's get you home." I nodded and looked to the sky, it was a good idea to get out of here the sun was coming up and the park rangers would be out soon.


	43. Dirty Deals

**Hey everyone I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal but with this quarentine, I figured I'd get this out so y'all would have something to read lol. Hope you guys enjoy please leave me a comment and let me know what you think :) oh and I only own my oc.**

Caroline pulled up to the boarding house and I didn't move, "You can't live in my car you know."

"I know." I shifted to get out and Caroline did the same, "You can't come in Elena has to invite you."

"She did last night. We figured you'd come here."

"I was on my way but…" I trailed off.

"I enjoyed killing the guy from the carnival, until I didn't." She tried to reassure me but it really wasn't helping. When I finally forced myself out of the car I walked inside. The first thing I noticed was how quiet it was, everyone's probably sleeping. I walked towards the basement steps and headed downstairs, "What are you doing?" Caroline asked, trailing behind me.

"Putting myself in time out. You can go, I just need to be by myself for a little bit."

"No." She said simply.

"No?"

"You may want to be by yourself, which I totally get but you don't need to be. So if you're not going to go talk to Damon then I'm coming down here with you."

"What do you want me to say Care? I rage killed three people because I thought my friend was dead, turns out she's fine," I shrugged, "_oops_." I stopped, staring down the stone hallway. The Salvatore's basement had three cells in it, Elijah was at the end. I pulled open the first door and walked in flopping down on the cot.

"I'm sure the giant bed upstairs is way more comfortable, the sheets have a much higher thread count at least." Damon's voice filled the room as he stepped through the doorway.

"Go away." I said flatly.

"Why?"

"Because I asked nicely." I replied, sitting up on my forearms.

"No, you didn't." He smirked and walked into the room, "Caroline you can go, I got this." She nodded and left. Damon looked down at me, "Sit up."

I grumbled as he sat down behind me, his back against the wall, pulling me towards him, so my back was against his chest. I crossed my arms, "Stop trying to make me feel better."

"I don't even know why you're upset?"

"Caroline didn't tell you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Nope, she sent me a text that she found you and she'd bring you back here in a little bit, that was around midnight." I looked down at my shoes, which were covered in mud, flashes of what I did rushed to the front of my mind and my body tensed up. "I… I killed some campers. I was in the woods and I just needed to calm down because Bonnie." Suddenly I was angry, I jumped up, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your reactions had to be genuine, your's and Elena's. I couldn't tell you. Klaus being in Alaric's body there was no way we could have seen that coming."

"You couldn't have said anything in the hall after? Klaus was gone by the time I saw Bonnie."

"Stop." He stood up and grabbed me by my shoulders, "If you want to be mad at me, fine but I did _exactly_ what you asked me to do. Bonnie's not dead, but Klaus thinks she is, so she's safe."

"You could have told me." I replied quietly.

He sat back down, "Tell me about the campers."

"Why?"

"Humor me. If you don't want to talk about it you could just let me in your head."

"There was a time when I found your persistence charming." I said rolling my eyes.

"You still do." He leaned back and patted to cot. I huffed and sat down, he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Close your eyes."

I did, "I still don-"

"Shh. Please just focus so I don't have to look for it."

"Fine." Thinking about what happened wasn't hard and it only took a second to feel like I was back in the woods. All thoughts of Damon watching were gone, it was like it was actually happening all over again.

_I stayed close to the trees, careful to avoid too much movement, I didn't need them to know I was there before I was ready. There were three of them, guys, just hanging out in the woods. Beer cans were littered throughout the campsite, my hunter instinct going haywire at how easy this was going to be. I smudged some dirt on my face and messed up my hair, "Can one of you guys help me?" I said in a small voice. All three of them looked up, "I got into a fight with my friend and ran off and now I'm lost, I thought I knew where I was going but I can't seem to find the trail back to the parking lot."__"Lucky you found us." One of them stood up and grabbed a flashlight, "We camp here all the time, I'll show you the way back." I quietly followed behind him, he pointed his flashlight into the woods, "Follow this up about a mile and you'll get back to the lot."__"Thank you." I stared right into his eyes, "Drop your flashlight, don't say a word and follow me."__He did exactly what I asked with a blank expression and I led him further into the woods, "Now yell for your friends." I smirked circling around him, "HELP!" he screamed.__"That's enough." I just wanted to lure them into the woods, "Thanks for all your help." I smirked again. I bit down not caring about the mess and drank deeply until I felt his heart stop. I let his body fall, wiping my mouth, I could hear the other two rushing around looking for their friend.__I found one, letting him catch quick glances of me rushing around him before I rushed behind him ripping out his throat. The last camper came into view as his friend hit the ground, he lifted a shotgun and I vamped out of sight. I let him freak out for a moment in the absolute silence before I popped up in front of him. He took off running deeper into the woods, I let him think he got away, I watched from a tree as he caught his breath. I jumped down in front of him and repeated the process from the second camper.__With nothing left for the hunter to focus on, a sinking feeling replaced it, guilt, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, shit, shit, shit."_

I sat up pulling away from Damon "Stop! That was worse than just talking about it." I stood up, crossing my arms.

"What happened next?"

"Damon!" I yelled.

"I'm not dropping this."

"I moved them back to the campsite and then Caroline showed up." I rubbed my hands over my face, "We burned them."

"Good disposal in a pinch."

"Why are you so calm about this?" I asked, confused.

"Because in _our_ world you didn't do anything wrong. You fed and then covered your tracks. Are there less violent ways to do that? Absolutely but all you did was follow your instincts."

I reached into my dress and pulled out three IDs from my bra, handing them to him, "I stole those. I don't know why but I did." Damon let out a small laugh, "I fail to see the humor in this." I said annoyed.

"I do this." I flipped through the cards, "Stefan makes a list. I have a guy in New York who will take them off your hands or we'll get you a shoe box in the attic, put it next to mine."

"Why do you have a guy in New York?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Because when I was there I had a friend named Will, he let me feed in his club and I would give him the IDs of the people I killed."

"Why?"

"New identities for vampires."

"Oh." I looked at the IDs in his hand, "I don't don't want them."

"Then I'll get rid of them." He stood up, slipping the cards in his pocket.

Stefan rushed in, "Have you guys seen Elena?"

"No, we haven't been here that long." Damon answered.

Stefan set off for the last cell, Damon and I following closely behind him. Stefan opened the door, revealing an empty room.

"What the fuck did she do?" I said, slapping my hand to my head.

It wasn't long until Stefan finally got a hold of Elena, I had gotten myself changed and cleaned up and was sitting on the counter drinking coffee when Stefan brought me his phone, "She wants to talk to you."

I took the phone and held it to my ear, "I'm sorry I don't speak moron."

"_Just listen to me, Elijah wants to talk to both of us."_

"Where?"

"_I'll text you_." She hung up.

"Elena?" I yelled into the phone. I jumped off the counter. When I got to the door Damon stepped in front of me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Elijah wants to talk to both of us."

"I gathered, where?"

"I don't know Elena is supposed to text me."

"If you think I'm just going to let you walk into what's most definitely a trap, you're dead wrong."

"You can't stop me." I replied defiantly.

In a flash he grabbed my upper arms pinning me to the wall, "I'm stronger than you."

I struggled against his grip, "Damon!" My hands gripped at his wrists, "I've had a shitty enough day. Now please don't make me hurt you." Damon didn't move, "Motus." Damon flew back giving me time to rush out and into my truck. I started aimlessly driving until I finally got Elena's text telling me to meet her at the Lockwood's. I pulled up behind Elena's truck and walked up to the house.

"Good of you to join us Alexis." Elijah said as I walked inside, "Although I didn't expect you to take so long."

"I had a hard time getting out of the house." I shifted and looked at Elena, "What am I doing here?"

"When Elena informed me that Klaus has been using your history teacher's body to get around I agreed to help you and your friends kill him."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here."

"I had to see the vampire version of Alexis Gilbert for myself. Damon is your sire I presume?"

I shook my head, "Caroline, why?"

"Those witches really do think of everything don't they?"

"What do yo-"

"It's no matter, I would assume the Martins are no longer with us."

"No they're dead." Elena replied.

"And Katarina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died?"

"Klaus got her, we think she's dead." I answered.

"I highly doubt that. No, Klaus chased after her for 500 years, his revenge will last at least half that long." Elijah shifted his weight, "You see when I first met Katarina it was my brother's birthday party. Her resemblance to Tatia took my breath away. Of course Niklaus charmed his way into her affections, with the help of his elemental Cate he hoped to break his curse." He stopped looking between the both of us, "Yes Klaus is my brother."

"I heard you." Elena replied.

"I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the phrase you're looking for is O.M.G." **(A/N: I couldn't help myself it's a great line)**

Elena was still rolling this new information around in her head, I however needed answers, "Seems like someone left out a bit of information during our last conversation."

"I believe I answered your questions, the small details are of little importance."

"The most feared vampire in creation being your brother is a pretty big detail."

"Would it have changed the outcome of any of this? Would you and your friends have been less likely to sick a dagger in my heart?" He argued, Elena and I stayed silent. "As I thought."

"So there's a whole family of originals?" Elena asked.

"My father was a wealthy landowner in Eastern Europe, my mother bore 7 children."

"But vampires can't have children." I replied confused.

"We were all human once. Our story is a long one, we are the oldest vampires in the world. The original family and from us all other vampires were created. Coincidentally my mother is also to thank for the very first Elementals." He smirked in my direction, my eyes widened, "What? That's not how the story goes. It was a group of witches on the other side, they were cast out because of their alliance with vampires."

"They were cast out but not in death. You know I'm still feeling a bit dead, shall we?" He asked, motioning towards the door.

We followed him out onto the back lawn, he walked through the grass with his hands in his pockets, Elena and I following close behind, "So as you can see," he started, "Nothing can Kill and original, not fire, the sun, we can even survive a werewolf bite. The only threat to us is the wood from one tree, a tree my family and I burned long ago."

"That's where the ash for the dagger comes from?" Elena asked.

"Nature will not allow anything to be truly immortal, there must always be a balance."

"So if the sun doesn't hurt you then why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?"

Elijah smiled, "Ahh, the curse of the sun and the moon, it sounds so biblical don't you think?" The gears in my head spinning, as Elijah stopped to face us before continuing, "Klaus and Cate wrote that one, no one can resist a shaman. We planted the seed throughout the world, the best way to find something is to have everyone looking for the same thing."

"I don't understand."

"The curse is fake." I added quietly, Elijah nodded in my direction while Elena froze, "What?"

"So what cures am I breaking?" I asked.

"My mother used dark magic to turn the rest of my family into vampires. Magic she could only come by with human sacrifice, four to be exact, one for each element." His gaze locked on me, "My mother crossed a line that nature wouldn't allow without consequences, the girls when they awoke had no memories and uncontrollable magic. Cate was one of them."

"I have her journal, well one of I'm sure many."

"Then you know the relationship she had with my brother, unfortunately that relationship cost her life after Katarina escaped."

"So if there's no curse what is all this for?" Elena crossed her arms, Elijah looked at her amused, "Oh my dear there is a curse but it's only been placed on Klaus, he's been trying to break it for 1000 year and you are his only hope."

"What is his curse?"

Elijah didn't answer but pulled Elena's phone out his pocket, it had been ringing off the hook for several minutes, "Please answer your phone it won't stop it's incessant buzzing." Elena snatched the phone from him, walking off a few feet before answering.

"What happened to Cate?" I asked quietly.

"After she and Klaus failed to break the curse she was taken by a pack of werewolves, retaliation, if you will. Tore her limb from limb and sent my brother her heart in a box."

"I can't see them getting away with that."

"Oh I assure you they didn't."

"It's Jenna!" Elena called out as she walked back, "Elijah we need to go. Klaus attacked our aunt."

"Is she ok?" I asked, panicked.

"Yeah, Stefan has her back at the house."

"I'm afraid you leaving wasn't part of our deal." Elijah spoke up.

"We'll be back. I give you my word." Elena replied.

"I'm afraid that doesn't mean much."

"I'll stay." I offered, they both looked up at me, "What? He's not going to hurt me."

"Damon would kill me if I came back without you."

"No he won't, yell probably." I shrugged, "Don't worry I'm sure I'll be the focus of most of that frustration. Just go take care of Jenna."

She looked to Elijah who nodded, she didn't waste a second sprinting across the grass.

I climbed up sitting on the railing of the small bridge, "You said there were four girls but only Cate followed you guys around for 500 years, Why?"

"After my mother used their magic, two of them tried to run off. My father, not wanting word to get to the villagers about what we had done, captured and killed them. Tia the third she refused to help my mother bind the curse on Klaus so she met a similar fate. Cate however, played the part well and did everything she was asked. My mother helped her with her magic, while she worked to break the curse she helped create."

"So what _is_ Klaus's curse?"

"That my dear you'll have to wait to find out until your sister gets back. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, now would we?" He smirked as I jumped off the railing and headed back inside.

**Damon's POV**

Elena had been talking to Jenna for almost an hour, Alexis wasn't with her and Elena had refused to talk to me the entire way through the house.

"I swear to God Stefan she's got ten more minutes and I'm barging in there and asking questions."

"No, you won't. You need to trust that they know what they're doing."

Elena walked out and Stefan stepped in between us, "How is she doing?"

"Better, she's in shock but I mean how exactly does someone hear what we know and isn't?" She sighed, "I tried to tell her as much as I could but I barely scratched the surface."

"Maybe if Alexis was here to help you would have been able to explain better." I snapped.

Elena ignored me and kept looking at Stefan, "I have to go." She stepped around him and brushed past me, "Wait, no." Stefan called after her, "I have to, I promised Elijah I'd be back, I can't break it." Stefan nodded in response but that answer wasn't good enough for me. As she rounded the corner towards the toor I rushed in front of her, "Where is she?" I growled.

"With Elijah, she stayed behind so I could check on Jenna."

"So she used herself as collateral?"

"Look, take it up with her, I have to go."

"I'm going with." I demanded, Stefan stepped up, "Damon, let them handle this."

I threw my hands up, "Fine you wanna let the wonder twins run the show? Be my guest but when this all comes falling down and it will, remember who said it was a bad idea."

**Alexis's POV**

_Come on Elena_, I sat in an old arm chair in one of the many sitting rooms at the Lockwood Manor, twitching my foot impatiently. Elijah walked into the room holding two glasses of amber colored liquid, handing me one. I swirled the liquor around in the glass and took a swig before looking back up at him. "Elemental's aren't immortal so someone had to turn Cate, what happened?" I asked.

"After my mother died, my siblings and I went in search of a new home. We accidentally learned what our blood could do, heal people, cure death." He paced around the room as he continued, "Cate loved Klaus, he loved her and after what happened to Tatia he decided, if you want to be with someone for eternity…"

"Then they have to live forever." I finished quietly.

"Precisely, none of us knew what would happen. She retained her powers and became the first hybrid Elemental. We quickly learned she was also a ripper, Klaus fed that need and in return she worked to help him. She forged a bond with vampires and resented the spirit witches. She ensured magic like hers would continue, communing between the planes keeping the magic replenished. The books, all her doing, when she was fighting the bloodlust, she distracted herself, finding ways to make sure individuals like us always had the upper hand."

"I'd thank her but I'm like 900% sure she's probably the one who has been pulling the puppet strings of my life."

"I'm sure, Cate was an impatient one."

"I'm back." Elena called from the foyer, Elijah watched as she walked into the room taking a seat on the antique couch. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, "What's Klaus's curse?" She asked.

"My family was very close, with the exception of Klaus and my father. Once we became vampires it was discovered that my mother had an affair that resulted in Klaus. He is from a different bloodline, when my father found out he killed my mother's lover, igniting a war between the species that rages on to this day."

"A war between the species?" Elena asked confused but for me everything finally clicked into place, "Oh. My. God."

"I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later, would you care to enlighten your sister?" Elijah replied with a smirk.

"Klaus is a werewolf _and_ vampire. Or at least he will be once I break the curse."

"Klaus's werewolf side is dormant for now but once you complete the ceremony he will become a hybrid. If he transitions he will sire a line of hybrids, endangering not just vampires but everyone."

"Can't we just stop him with the dagger?" Elena asked.

"When a werewolf is hurt with silver he heals so you see a silver dagger would be useless."

"So how did you plan to kill him? I can't hurt him, the witches won't let me." All of this was starting to make my head spin.

"It's said that if a witch could channel enough power she would be able to kill him when he is at his weakest. Which will be right after the sacrifice."

"What if I told you we knew of a witch that did just that?" Elena said, standing.

"Then I would say our deal is back on and that I have a way to ensure your safety."

"And what exactly is that?" I asked skeptically.

"I cared for Katarina, so I asked the witches for a way to save her. They made an elixir that would bring her back, unfortunately she took matters into her own hands and we know how that ended up." He motioned towards the door, "Shall we let the Salvatores know we have renewed our deal?" We both nodded and headed outside.

As I walked towards my truck Elena stopped me, "Damon's mad, just thought you'd like a heads up."

"Awesome." I sighed.

* * *

I walked behind Elena and Elijah as they walked into the library, "Well look what the cat dragged in," Damon sneered from the armchair.

"Don't be sassy." I snapped. He ignored me looking at Elena, "So I see you invited him in."

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena replied.

"Is that so?"

"It is," Elijah started, "No harm will come to the two of you on one condition."

"And what's that?" Stefan asked, stepping closer to Damon.

"An apology."

"A what?" Damon asked, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for the role I played in your death, I was only trying to protect Elena." Stefan replied.

I looked at Damon, his arms were crossed and he looked pissed, "Damon?" I said quietly.

"You can all go to hell." He spat before walking out of the room.

"Unfortunately that's probably the best you're going to get from him right now," Stefan walked up the steps towards Elena, "Alexis has this special way of getting him all riled up."

"I'm going to go try and fix this." I gave them one last look as I stepped out and headed upstairs. Damon was on the bed, still wearing the angry expression from downstairs, "Ok let me have it." I said closing the door, "Elena said you were pissed and judging by that display downstairs, you're still pretty upset."

He sat up, swinging his legs off the bed, he stalked towards me, "How the hell am I supposed to keep you safe when you just run headfirst into trouble all the time."

"In case you haven't realized, I'm pretty durable now. I don't need you to save me, I knew I would be fine."

"Yeah but I didn't, you wouldn't answer any of my calls, Elena said you stayed behind as collateral. You stupidly throw yourself into the line of fire all the time."

"I'm a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them. Elena was already with Elijah, she said he wanted me there, so to protect Elena, I went. You can't fault me for that and I certainly don't think it makes me stupid." I rubbed my face.

"You're not impossible to kill."

"No but it's pretty fucking difficult, you know what Damon I'm not going to keep having this same fight with you. I did what I believed the situation warranted, which you do all the time, consequences be damned. Come find me when you're done with whatever mood this is." I grabbed the doorknob

"Where are you going now?" He asked angrily.

"Home." I walked out slamming the door behind me. Damon didn't follow, I snatched up Cate's journal and a couple blood bags, throwing everything into my passenger seat, and headed to my thankfully, empty house.

* * *

Not even the porchlight was on, Jeremy was with Bonnie, Elena and Jenna were at the boarding house and God only knew where John was. I flipped through the keys on my ring to open the door but stopped when I felt like someone was behind me, I quickly shoved the key into the lock, rushing inside. I looked out the front window and didn't see anyone. I pulled out my phone to text Damon, _No. You're being stupid._ Sliding my phone back into my pocket, walked into the kitchen and put the blood bags away. I plopped down on the couch and opened Cate's journal.

About ten minutes had passed when Knock, knock came from the door. I zipped over to the hallway and stared down the hall, "Damon?" No answer, I stepped up to the door reminding myself that I was a powerful, immortal, witch. I flipped on the switch for the light and opened the door, looking out the porch was empty. I rolled my eyes realizing whoever what's out there was messing with me. I stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind me, "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Still nothing.

"Klaus?" I called out stepping towards the stairs, "I see the appeal to your little game, thanks to you I played my own version last night but I'm going to need you to cut the shit. I've had a long fucking day."

"Kathrine said you had sass." The man appeared on the sidewalk in front of the steps, if I hadn't known who he was before his accent would have given him away.

"I'm sure you're not here to check." I replied crossing my arms, "It's just me here, there's no one to invite you in."

He started up the steps and I held my ground, "You're not afraid of me are you?"

"The way I see it, if our _mutual friends_ won't let me hurt you, they probably aren't going to let you hurt me. Besides, you wouldn't want all of Cate's hard work to go to waste."

"No we wouldn't." He stalked around me and I kept my eyes straight ahead, "Kathrine said you were looking for me."

"Any secrets that bitch didn't spill?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Well you compelled one to kill herself and the other drowned so, _no_." I snapped, Klaus stopped in front of me, "You don't need to kill my sister."

"Why would I believe you?"

"Because you don't have a reason not to. Your curse was bound with Tatia's blood but she was already dead, from blood loss. So I believe you don't actually have to drain Elena."

"The witches are going to make you do the spell whether I agree to this or not." He replied simply, he smirked thinking he had the upper hand.

"You're right they are." I stopped smirking back, "But you see Cate wasn't one to do something for nothing according to her journal." Klaus's face shifted from amused to annoyed, "She wrote a little reward for herself into the spell that breaks your curse. All those supernatural sarafices, all that power build up."

Klaus shoved me up against the door, "Spit it out witch!" He growled.

"Yeah don't keep us in suspense." Damon said from the bottom of the steps.

The cockiness I'd been sporting suddenly gone, Damon didn't need to be here, sure Klaus probably couldn't hurt me but Damon wasn't so lucky. I pushed Klaus away, "Damon you need to go."

"I'm not going anywhere." He rushed up and stood between Klaus and I.

"She's worth more to me alive at the moment your chivalry is not necessary." Klaus cut his eyes to me, "I believe you were about to threaten me."

"If you refuse to do this my way then you'll learn what it's like to be running from the big scary vampire."

"I'm an original darling you'd have no chance."

"Cate's reward was that she'd be granted all the perks of being an original. She wanted to make sure that once you were all powerful you couldn't just kill her off." I smirked, "So I guess the question is do you want to spend your time making your hybrid army or running away from me?" Klaus lunged at me again but this time he was thrown backwards off the porch, "I think it's time for you to go."

Klaus brushed himself off, "I'll see you tomorrow _little witch._" And he was gone.

I let out a deep breath and turned to Damon, "Do you have a fucking death wish?" He screamed.

"I didn't invite him here, he just showed up." I replied annoyed

"Is it true?"

"If he does what I ask there will only be enough power to break his curse and I'll stay just the way I am now." I opened the door motioning for Damon to follow, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just had this weird feeling that you needed me to be." I started picking things up in the kitchen, "We have to stop this?" I said suddenly.

"Stop what?"

"This fight, Damon I can't keep having this same argument for the next 1000 years. You have to trust that I know what I'm doing." I crossed my arms, "You wanna worry? Fine worry but stop making me feel like I'm wrong for doing the exact same thing you would do."

"I would have been a little more devious." He smirked.

"Shut up." I replied, rolling my eyes. Damon stepped forward, placing his hands on my hips, "Come home?"

"I'm pretty sure I live here."

"If you want to keep lying to yourself that's fine but that doesn't change the fact you knew what I was asking."

"Let me grab my stuff. Klaus showing up unannounced kinda gave me the heebie-jeebies anyway."

* * *

We walked into the boarding house Elena was laying against Stefan on one of the couches in the parlor, "I see you two made up." She said, not looking up from her journal.

"We're all good. How's Jenna?" I asked, dropping my bag.

"She's sleeping but she wants to talk to you in the morning, maybe you can explain some of the stuff I can't."

"Yeah sure." I nodded heading towards the hall.

"Elijah is coming by tomorrow to go over the plan with all of us." She added.

I walked up the stairs, "When all this is over if I never hear the words original vampire again it will be too soon."


	44. Sacrifices All Around!

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for the long delay but here it is, the final chapter in part one of this fic. it took me so long to write mostly because I had it planned out about 9 different ways and I couldn't pick how exactly I wanted it to go. please remember to add me to your alerts so you can be notified when part two is started. oh and of course I only own my oc.**

_"Oh Cate," a disembodied voice sang out from the tree line.__I tried to move but I was chained to the ground, "I'm not Cate!" I screamed out.__"Trusting Niklaus, bad move on your part, little witch. Wolves travel in packs, if you hurt one of us, you have to face all of us."__"I'm not Cate," I screamed out again, there was only silence this time. I pulled at the chains on my wrists, they wouldn't budge. I felt weird, weak, I tried casting my way out of my binds only to start coughing up blood.__The silence in the woods was broken by the sound of bones snapping, screams turning into growls. "Wake up Alexis, come on," I pulled on the chains again, I looked up and was greeted with dozens of eyes._

I sat up screaming, tangled in the sheets, trying to escape, I misjudged the edge of the bed and went tumbling to the floor. Damon flipped on the light and leaned over my side of the bed. "I really thought I'd be a little more graceful as a vampire," I huffed, pulling the sheet off and throwing it back on the bed.

"It only enhances traits you already have," Damon got out of bed following me into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and pressed my palms on the edge of the counter.

"So, you going to tell me what, had you screaming like you were being killed?" Damon asked walking up behind me.

"I kinda was," I turned on the faucet and let the water heat up, "I was Cate the night she died. They drugged her, tied her up in the woods, and then ripped her limb from limb."

"Who?"

"The werewolves," I replied quietly before splashing some water on my face. I turned off the faucet and dried off. Looking at Damon I saw concern all over his face, "It was just a nightmare," I reassured him.

"A historically accurate one."

I stepped around him and walked over to the pile of books next to the bed. I picked up Cate's journal and opened it to the back few pages.

"Oh no," Damon snatched the book from me putting it back into the pile, "You just woke up screaming bloody murder."

"Well I'm wide ass awake now, what do you suggest I do?"

He smirked and grabbed my ankles, pulling me to the edge of the bed with him between my legs. I leaned up on my forearms, "Damon Salvatore, do you think about anything other than sex?"

"I do actually." He replied, stepping away from me, I sat all the way up and pulled at his arm, "No, come back," I pouted. He moved back towards me, "We're probably all going to die tonight anyway, might as well have a little fun." My hand moved behind his neck and I planted kisses over his chest, up to his neck.

"That's the spirit." He groaned. His hand tangled in my hair, using it to pull my head back, he crashed his lips on mine. He led me back down to the bed before he broke away kissing over my jaw and down to my neck. Damon's hands snaked under my shirt and over my stomach. He took a breast in each hand and squeezed causing me to buck my hips and moan.

Breaking away from my neck he quickly pulled my shirt over my head and leaned back in, swirling his tongue around one nipple while he rolled the other between his fingers. My eyes rolled back and my breath was coming in pants as he switched between nips and flicks, changing sides every time I got used to something. I kept rolling my hips trying to create friction where I needed it most. He kissed his way back up as his hand tracked south, with light teasing touches just outside my panties.

"Fuck, Damon," I said breathlessly, he smirked, dipping his hand into my panties and running his thumb over my clit as he pressed his lips on mine. I moaned into his mouth and he slipped his tongue over mine. My nails dug into his back as he pushed two fingers inside me, I bucked my hips with the rhythm of his hand. His mouth moved down to my neck and he bit down, I screamed out as pure bliss took over and my walls clamped around his fingers.

He swirled his tongue over the already healed wound and moved his hand up towards my chest. Still recovering I managed to grab his arm and sit up. I ran a shaky hand down his chest to the bulge in his boxers, his head fell back as I slipped my hand under the waistband. My fingers wrapped around his dick and I slid off the bed, kissing down his chest. I took my hand out of his underwear and pulled them down, he kicked them off once they hit the floor.

As soon as my knees made it to the floor I circled my tongue around the tip, a growl rolled through his throat and his hands fisted on my hair. I took him into my mouth, going further with each stroke, a string of profanities coming from Damon. His hands moved to my shoulders and he pulled me up, tossing me on the bed and covering me with his body. He lined up and thrust his hips, I moaned and gripped at the sheets as he filled me up. Damon leaned back pulling me with him, propping my ankles on his shoulders.

He pushed my legs closer to my chest with each thrust, both of our moans filling the room as his thumb found my clit again. I grabbed his wrist bringing it to my mouth, he smirked and turned his head. The veins rolled under his eyes and we bit at the same time and white-hot spasms ripped through my body, Damon let my legs fall and I clenched them around his waist, milking him to his release.

He leaned down pressing his forehead against mine, "Better than some crusty old journal." He laughed as he rolled off me.

"Much." I replied contently, "but now I'm starving."

Damon leaned up on his arm, "Basement or 'take out'?"

"Might as well go out, after that I'm really not getting any sleep."

* * *

We were walking back up the driveway when I looked at Damon, "I'm not going to lie, I enjoy that way more than I should."

"All of us do except Stefan." He replied.

"I'm sure Stefan isn't the only ripper out there." I stopped, Damon didn't notice and kept walking, "He's not," he realized I wasn't next to him and turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Elijah's here."

"And?"

"Don't start any shit." I narrowed my eyes and headed inside, hearing them in the library, I stopped just outside the door, "_Elena said the curse of the sun and the moon is fake, it's just a curse on Klaus?"_ Stefan asked.

_"Correct, Klaus is from a different bloodline, if he breaks the curse he'll be a true hybrid."_ Elijah replied.

I walked in with Damon behind me, "Klaus is going to try and break it tonight." I announced, all three sets of eyes locked on me.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"Breakfast," I replied simply.

"There's a whole free-" Elena started.

"Klaus came by the house last night," I stated, cutting Elena off. "I told him I didn't think you needed to die."

"Don't forget the part where you threatened to hunt him for eternity," Damon added.

"You what?" Stefan and Elena both shouted, Elijah looked amused, "It'll be your death."

"No, it won't." I snapped, "Cate put a contingency plan in the ritual but it will only work if he actually drains Elena dry."

"So what if he kills Elena you get cosmically rewarded? With what?" Stefan asked angrily.

"She would be like us." Elijah sounded almost in awe, "So she was able to figure it out? You're sure?"

"I'm not an expert but she worked on it for 500 years and with the confidence she seemed to have I'm guessing it's flawless." I leaned on the pillar by the stairs, "Personally I'd like to stay just the way I am."

"Stronger as a vampire, weaker as a witch," Elijah replied quietly.

"Exactly, which is why I'm hoping Klaus takes me seriously. I can be quite annoying.

"So wait," Damon stepped down the stairs, "we're putting all of our faith into Klaus either taking Alexis's warning seriously, or a 500-year-old witches brew with no expiration date?"

"Pretty much," I shrugged behind him.

"And what happens when all that falls through?"

"Then I'll be dead," Elena spoke up.

"And your sister will have killed you." Damon whipped his head around to me, "You don't handle guilt well, No, No. There has to be something else, what about Bonnie?"

"If Bonnie tried anything before the sacrifice then it'll kill her."

"I'll write her a great eulogy."

"No!" I snapped.

"How does the ritual work exactly?" Stefan asked.

"Tonight Alexis will harness the full moon to release the curse attached to the moonstone, Klaus being one of each will sacrifice a werewolf and a vampire."

"Where do I come in?" Elena's voice was shaky.

"The ritual indicates that Klaus drinks from you until your death. Which I presume is so Cate could get her treat." I nodded and Elijah continued, he picked a box up from the table, gently lifting the lid, "This is the elixir I acquired for Katarina, it possesses mystical powers of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?"

"And then you won't."

"What about John's ring?" Damon asked.

"Doppelgangers are Supernatural, it won't work," I replied. He huffed and walked out of the room. "I should go talk to him." I started towards the door.

"I got this." Stefan brushed past me and out of the room.

"You would think he'd understand why I'm doing this," Elena said sadly

"I don't," I replied a little harsher than I should have.

"Klaus is here because of me. Do you think you would have ended up a witch if it wasn't for your close proximity to me? If I don't do this then Klaus will hurt everyone we care about."

"There is a chance this may not work." Elijah pointed out, picking up the box.

"Then let's hope he took Alexis seriously, if not then I guess I'm just going to have to take the risk."

A loud noise came from the hall, and Jenna, yelling for someone to get out. I ran out towards the front door, she had a crossbow pointed at Alaric, "Whoa, Jenna." I slowly moved towards her.

"If you're really Alaric then tell me something only you would know."

By now Damon and Stefan were standing behind Jenna. "Fine," Alaric started," The first time we were together, Jeremy walked in when I-"

"Ok! It's him." Jenna stopped him, lowering the crossbow.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to remind everyone that the ritual happens tonight," he looked towards Damon, "and no one should try anything stupid."

"This whole night is stupid." I huffed, stepping down into the parlor. I walked over to the bar cart and poured a drink.

"It's 9 in the morning," Jenna snapped.

"I love that your only concern is the time." I threw back the shot and moved to the couch, "I'm sure Elena filled you in on my latest predicament."

"What does that have-"

"Alcohol helps curb our cravings," Stefan interrupted. Ric and Jenna sat on the other couch while Stefan leaned against the fireplace.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked, from the steps.

"Pouting," I answered.

She rolled her eyes and walked off. "So do you remember anything?" Stefan asked Alaric.

"No, it's like I blacked out for three days. Kathrine was there."

"Yeah she's compelled, Damon gave her some vervain but she has to wait until he says she can leave." Stefan stopped, he must have heard something I didn't and took off out of the room.

"What was that about?"

"Not a clue," I replied standing up. Suddenly a loud crash came from upstairs. I flashed up to Damon's room leaving Jenna and Alaric behind. Stefan and Damon were fighting and Elena was crying by the door. My eyes went wide as I realized she had blood on her mouth. I threw my hands out pinning the brothers to opposite walls and glared at Damon, "What did you do?" I growled, letting Stefan down, he quickly moved to check on Elena.

"I saved her life." Damon spat, "She's so hell-bent on dying, at least this way we know she'll come back and you won't have to deal with killing your sister. Now let me go!"

"She'll come back as a vampire. Damon, she doesn't want that." I let him down and crossed my arms.

"Then she can hate me forever, at least I know you're not going to flip your switch when the guilt gets to be too much."

"I can't do this." I yelled, throwing my hands in the air, I spun around looking at Elena, "Are you ok?" She nodded her head and I almost ran out to my truck.

**Damon's POV**

I knew it was stupid but one way or another I was going to make sure Elena didn't die. You never realized how important your humanity is until you live without it for a few decades. I wasn't going to let that happen to Alexis, if the guilt of killing your sister wasn't enough to make you shut everything off for a few years, I don't know what is.

Walking into the library I poured myself a drink, "I assume we won't be needing this, as vampire blood rendered it useless." Elijah said, picking up the box.

"We both know it wouldn't have worked anyway?" I turned to face him.

"You see Damon, you talk a good game but the truth is you don't know anything. Do you think Alexis will feel any less guilt if Elena chooses not to transition and dies anyway? And Elena, if she does turn, will hate you forever and forever for a vampire, is a very long time."

"At least she'll be around to hate me." I spat, Elijah smirked and left. I downed the last of my drink and headed towards the grill, intent on getting out of this house.

The grill was busy when I drove up, Alexis's truck parked right up front. Walking in I saw her in a booth talking to Jenna, I could only hear static when I tried to listen in. Ric was sitting at the bar, with a double of bourbon in his hand. I nodded at him before telling the bartender to get me the same. "What are they talking about?" I asked, staring at my drink.

"No clue, you're the one with the super hearing."

"With a witch for a girlfriend. Silencing spell." I nodded my head towards the table. I threw back my drink, "Better get this over with."

"Good luck." Alaric lifted his drink and nodded as I walked towards Alexis. She looked up and glared at me before blowing out the candle, "What?" She snapped.

"Can we talk?"

She took a deep breath and looked at Jenna, "Finish this later?" Jenna nodded and Alexis got up, grabbing my hand and leading me out into the alley, "I'm going to talk, you're going to listen."

"Ale-"

"No, I'm talking. Stop trying to save me, _my_ humanity is _my_ problem."

"Alexis-"

"Still talking. You told me over and over again how you knew what it felt like to have the choice taken away from you and you wouldn't do it to me. Well, you did it to Elena, she doesn't want this."

"I'm going to fix this."

"No you're not, it's over Damon. You're going to end up getting yourself killed and if you're so intent on keeping my humanity intact then _that_ is what you should be worried about."

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Good."

**Alexis's POV.**

"Why do I feel like you're still going to do something stupid?" I asked as he backed me up against the wall.

"Well, the day is still young." He crashed his lips on mine.

A cough came from the stairs, "Sorry to interrupt just wanted to make sure my witch didn't decide to do something stupid and run." Klaus stepped down smirking at the bottom.

"God I'm sick of you." I snapped, moving next to Damon.

"Don't worry darling I'll be out of your hair before you know it."

"Yeah about that," Damon started, "you wouldn't be willing to push all this back a month."

"You must be joking." Klaus looked at me, "He's joking right."

"Yeah, he's not really that funny," I replied.

"I'm funny," Damon argued.

Klaus turned to grab Damon, I vamped in front of him, Klaus's hand punched into my chest. He froze for a second, there was nothing, the witches couldn't do anything, if they threw him back my heart would go with him. No longer phased he squeezed his hand a little tighter, "Even better," he smirked as I choked, "If either of you interfere, I will kill him and make you watch, little witch."

He let go of my heart and pulled his hand out of my chest, I stumbled back, Damon caught me. "Now that we're clear I think I'll have a drink." Klaus walked into the bar, popping his head out once more, "Oh, you'll probably want to feed before, wouldn't want you desiccating during the ritual." And he was gone.

Damon handed me his jacket so I could cover up the giant bloodstain in the middle of my shirt. "Are you ok?" He asked, cupping my face in his hands. I nodded in response, "I really need to stop getting attached to clothing. He ruined my shirt."

"He had his hand in your chest!"

"Yes, and now I'm going to grab the spare shirt out of my car and we're going to go find his werewolf."

"Didn't you just tell me it was over, don't do anything stupid?"

I turned and headed up the steps, Damon following behind me, "Yeah but now I'm mad."

"Because he ruined your shirt?"

"No, because he thinks he can just throw this big ass temper tantrum and get what he wants." I climbed into the back seat pulling off one shirt and digging for the other, I'll spend the next million years running if that's what it comes down to but I'm done playing these games. Fuck him, fuck the witches, I'm done!" I huffed, yanking the t-shirt over my head.

"So you've lost it then?"

"I've officially fucking snapped."

Damon called Alaric and we walked across the square to his apartment, he met us at the door turning the knob. Kathrine stood in the middle of the room, shock written across her face, "I can't believe you came back here."

"Someone had to invite them in." Alaric replied as Damon and I walked around the corner, "Come on in you two."

"Are you guys trying to get me killed?" Kathrine hissed as she charged towards Damon, he caught her and spun slamming her up against the wall, "I brought you vervain, now I've come to collect."

"You can go, Ric," I said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Go back to the house, take care of Jenna, and try to keep Elena from leaving," Damon replied, not looking away from Kathrine. Alaric nodded and left.

"What do you want?" Kathrine growled yanking Damon's arm off her and walking towards the counter, she reached it spinning around and leaning back against it.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his wolf."

"You can't interfere, Damon, he'll kill you and everyone you've ever met."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know the song and dance." I snapped.

"We just want to postpone it." Damon replied, cutting his eyes to me, "Speak for yourself." I said quietly.

"I won't tell you."

"I would think you would jump at the chance to live for another month."

"I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing."

"Then who is?" I asked frantically,

"Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood."

"I wonder where he got that idea." Damon sneered.

This time it was me who slammed her against the wall, "Where are they?" I growled. Damon stepped up next to me and smirked, "Did I mention I fed Elena vampire blood? Imagine fighting her for Stefan's affections for, I don't know, eternity."

"They're in the tomb." Kathrine croaked before pushing me back.

"Was that so hard?" I turned to leave.

"Why do you want to stop it? Klaus has been freaking out all night about you."

"Because unlike you I care about other people, Kathrine. There is no point in living forever if you're all alone. You'd think you of all people, would know that."

As we walked out of the apartment Damon stopped me, "Go home, get changed, and be where you need to be. If this doesn't work out I don't want him looking for you." I rolled my eyes and he led me to his car.

As we got to the woods, there was a faint ringing in my ears, that progressively got worse the closer we got to the tomb.

Damon stopped about a hundred yards from the entrance, "We get in, get them out and go." He turned around and his eyes went wide, " Your nose is bleeding."

I brushed my fingers under my nose and they were covered in blood, "I haven't been feeling so great since we got out of the car."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't realize it was this bad."

He put his hands on my shoulders, "You need to go, clearly someone doesn't want you here."

"I can't, I just have this feeling if I go something bad is going to happen."

"Alexis!"

"No!" I shouted back, a snap came from the tomb entrance, Maddox stepped out from behind one of the larger rocks, "Which one are you here for? You should have known he wouldn't just leave them here unprotected."

"Wishful thinking." Damon sneered before rushing at Maddox, slamming him into the ground. He sputtered for a moment before magically throwing Damon through the air. Maddox back on his feet stalked towards Damon. I lunged forward and tore into his throat with my teeth, I spit out his blood as he crumpled to the ground, "Witch blood tastes like shit." I laughed.

Gunshots rang out behind me, followed by a pain in my back. I fell forward on my hands and knees, whipping my head around, "Matt?"

"You're one of them too?" His attention quickly snapped to Damon pointing the rifle at him, "Where's Caroline?"

"Now is not the time to play the hero." Damon spat, kneeling down and pulling the bullets out. I stood up brushing myself off, Matt trained the gun on me, "Don't be stupid." Damon said, when Matt didn't move Damon flashed forward grabbing the end of the gun and smashing Matt in the face, he went down hard.

"Damon." I hissed, crouching over Matt and checking his pulse.

"He was pointing a gun at you." Damon popped the round out of the chamber, "One loaded with wooden bullets," he looked around, "Go, it's almost sundown, don't argue with me." I nodded and took off towards the quarry.

**Damon's POV**

"Rise and shine Blondie time to go," I called out as I walked into the open area where Tyler and Caroline were chained to the wall. I yanked the chains off of Caroline and she stood up looking at Tyler, "We can't just leave him." She pleaded.

"I'm so going to regret this." I walked over towards Tyler, staring him down, "You think you can keep yourself in check long enough to get the hell away from me."

"If I can get to my family's cellar I can lock myself up." He replied.

I yanked the chains out of the wall and we headed outside. Caroline rushed over to Matt, "Did you hit him?"

"Long story, one in which your boyfriend shot Alexis with wooden bullets."

"He knows? Is she ok?"

Tyler cried out in pain, "It's starting." He groaned.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go."

_Almost there._ I repeated to myself for about the tenth time, Tyler was getting slower until finally, he collapsed on the ground, "Caroline we need to go." I growled.

"No, we have time." She replied looking up at the moon.

"It's happening faster." Tyler managed to gasp out, "I can't hold it you need to-" he was cut off as his bones started snapping and he screamed out.

"TYLER!" Caroline screamed.

"Caroline we need to go!" But it was too late Tyler was gone, replaced with a giant black wolf. He charged at Caroline and I jumped in between them, catching him by the neck, the two of us rolling to the ground. My hands were wrapped around his throat and he snapped at my arms from above me, he caught my jacket in his teeth. A shot rang out and the wolf took off.

Caroline spotted the tear in my jacket and snatched my arm, pushing the sleeve up, "Damon." She said quietly.

"You guys get to the cellar," I yanked my arm back and fixed my jacket, "If it'll hold him in it should keep him out." Caroline nodded grabbing Matt's hand, "And Caroline, not a word to Alexis."

"But-"

"Not, a, word. Now go!"

**Alexis's POV**

How did I know to go to the quarry? I'd been hearing it chanted in my head all day and as I got closer the air seemed to hum around me. I walked down the rocky path lit with small fires, "This isn't creepy at all." I muttered to myself. I saw Elena sitting on the ground, a short circle of flames around her, with two more to her right. I couldn't see who was there but my guess was the vampire and werewolf.

"Elena," I called out, running over to her. She jumped up and the flames did too.

"You're late." Said a voice from behind me. I spun around, "Gretta, I assume."

She smirked and pointed to a pile of rocks, "Everything you need is up there."

She followed me over to the spot. There was a large stone bowl in the center and a book open to a page that was identical to the one in my journal. I turned to Gretta, "It must kill you that you can't help him with this. All that loyalty and none of the glory." I was suddenly hit with a pain in my head causing me to scream out and fall to my knees.

"That's enough Gretta!" Klaus's voice rang out from the trees, carrying someone over his shoulder. Gretta let me out of the spell and I stayed, gasping for air on my hands and knees. "Sorry for the delay, I had to pick up something," he smirked in my direction before dropping the woman on the ground. He nodded at Gretta who waved her hand and the woman sat up.

"Jenna," I said quietly.

"After your boyfriend stopped by and told me about your little rescue mission, I decided I needed some collateral. Three strikes Miss Gilbert, strike one, I feed your lovely aunt my blood. Strike two, I snap her neck, and I'm sure you can guess what happens on strike three."

"She's not part of this," I growled.

"Oh but she is. You see little witch once you let Cate's little secret slip, I no longer believe that the Elementals are as willing to help as I believed."

"Trust me they are still very much team Klaus." I snapped, "Let her go."

"I don't think I will." He stepped up the rocks, standing to my side he leaned down, "Let's remember who's in charge, shall we?"

I stifled the urge to turn and snap his neck, knowing it wouldn't do me any good. I clenched my teeth and stared straight ahead.

"It's time," Gretta announced, looking up at the moon.

Klaus looked up and then back at me, pulling the moonstone from his pocket, "I have been looking for this for 500 hundred years looking for this." He placed it in my hand, "Don't disappoint me, little witch."

I had no choice, Jenna was all we had left and Jeremy couldn't be the only human in the house. I dropped the stone on the bowl and looked up, finally able to see who was in the other two circles. The one furthest from Elena was screaming, she threw her head back and her blond hair moved away from her face.

"Jules," I growled.

"Caroline and Tyler were a distraction, I planned to use these two all along, Jules for your revenge and Rose for mine."

My eyes snapped to the middle circle, it was Rose, her hair was longer and messy and her face was dirty, she looked like she hadn't fed much. How long had she been locked up? "I'm sorry." I mouthed and she nodded her head. Klaus walked over to Jules, the fire around her receded. Even if part of me didn't want to watch I had to because as soon as she died I needed to start chanting.

Jules yelled out in pain again before trying to rush after Klaus. His hand plunged in her chest, holding her heart in her hand she fell to the ground.

"_Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, EtrinoxSorce Sotero Callux Oxtara_." I chanted out repeating it as Klaus let the blood pour from her heart onto the moonstone, "Is it working?"

I nodded, as the liquid started to bubble, there was a break before the next part, the moon would be in position in a couple of minutes, "So you set us up? You knew we'd try to stop you, that's why you baited us at the grill."

"Smart girl."

"So let Jenna go."

"I baited all of you darling, you and Damon we just the ones who were dumb enough to test me." He turned away looking at the sky and walking over to Rose.

"It seems almost bittersweet, wouldn't you say Rose? 500 years of running only to be used in the sacrifice you helped stop."

She spit at his feet and held her head high as the flames around her disappeared. He grabbed her jacket, dragging her up the pile of rocks. I started the chant again, keeping my eyes on the ground. I heard the stake rip through her chest and when I looked up she was dead. She hit the ground and flames shot up, the magic hummed through the air.

I looked over at Jenna who was curled up, Greta watching her like a hawk. She caught my eyes, "Are you ok?" I mouthed. She shrugged. Of course, she's not okay… _it's almost over._

"You're still going to kill her aren't you?" I asked as Klaus stepped back up admiring the liquid in the bowl.

"We'll find out shortly." He smirked.

My part was done, thankfully. I felt like my insides were being torn apart, even breathing hurt. Klaus was too focused on the sky to notice me possibly dying behind him.

A couple of snaps and a woosh and Stefan was in the clearing, "I can't let you do this." He growled.

"Stefan, you need to go," Elena yelled as she jumped up.

Klaus was faster than I anticipated, I threw my hand out just as he got to Stefan throwing him to the right. He stood up with a smirk on his face, nodding to Greta. He circled around Jenna, I tried to rush forward only to be frozen in place, "Don't hurt her!" I screamed.

He grabbed Jenna and she fought against him. Stefan ran towards them but Greta stopped him too. Jenna's cries stopped with a sickening crack as Klaus broke her neck and she crumpled to the ground. He was a blur, coming up behind Stefan staking him in the back. I looked over at Elena, her mouth open and tears streaming down her cheeks. Klaus bent down to Stefan and whispered something I couldn't make out.

The moon was in position, I still couldn't move and fighting against it just made everything worse. My stomach was churning, Jenna was dead and it was my fault, Stefan could have defended himself.

The flames around Elena disappeared, "Thank you, Elena." Klaus said, holding out his hand. Elena looked up at him, if looks could kill, we wouldn't be in this mess. She stood up slapping his hand out of the way, "Go to hell." She snapped.

She stepped up on the rocks and looked down at the ground, I was still fighting against Greta, but I could just barely make out, "Bonnie's coming."

I stopped fighting and caught her eyes as she looked at me, "I'm sorry," I choked out.

"It'll be ok." She whispered as Klaus stepped up behind her.

As soon as his teeth pierced her neck, I felt like I was suffocating, and my blood felt like fire running through my veins. He was killing her, I could feel it. I tried to rush towards her but I fell, landing on my hands and knees. "Stop." I cried out, too late as he let Elena's limp body fall to the ground.

Klaus stepped down into the grass, "It's working, I can feel it."

His bones started to snap and my pain began to fade, I stood up ready to charge at Klaus. Fires sprang up and Bonnie came out of the woods chanting, Klaus was on the ground screaming in pain.

I rushed towards Greta snapping her neck. I fell to my knees next to Jenna, "No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen." I choked out, sobbing. Damon flashed behind me pulling me up, "Come on, we gotta go." He pulled at me again, "Go to the old witch house, I'll be right behind you. Go!"

It wasn't long when Damon stopped beside me on the porch, carrying Elena, "I'm going to put her inside, I'll be right back."

I nodded, Alaric walked out as Damon walked in, "I can't get ahold of Jenna. I've been trying since everyone left."

I tried to answer but my only response was a sob. I took a few breaths trying to compose myself and finally explained what happened. Ric pinched the bridge of his nose and walked back inside without a word. I sat down on the steps wiping my face for the thousandth time.

"Heads up," Damon said from behind me, tossing me a blood bag when I turned around. I popped the top and had it half gone before he sat down, "I brought more you can slow down."

I held up my hand to show off the tips of my fingers, which were grey up to the first knuckle, "I started desiccating." I replied Damon pulled another bag out of his jacket, "I stand corrected, chug away."

I'd finished the second bag and Damon finally said something, " I need to talk to you, not right now because I know you're already overwhelmed with everything that happened."

"Good call because right now I'm starting to see the beauty of flipping it all off."

Damon didn't have a chance to answer as John walked out on to the porch, "Alexis, can I talk to you?"

"Clearly we're all sharing our feelings today," I muttered as I stood up and walked off into the grass with John.

"I don't have a lot of time so I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"I don't understand."

"Bonnie and I found a spell to give Elena a second chance, once she wakes up I'll, well I'll be gone. I'm sorry I never gave you a fair chance, believe it or not, you were my favorite until you learned to talk. Then it just seemed like everything you did and everything you said reminded me of Isobel and I don't mean that in a bad way. I was just so mad at what she had done. I resented her and I took that out on you. I don't expect you to forgive me but I needed you to know. I gave Jeremy my ring for you and a letter to Elena."

Never in my life could I have imagined being upset about John being dead but as I watched the life fade from his eyes, I felt my eyes sting a little. I caught him before he hit the ground and sat there for a second. Damon walked outside, "Elena's awake. She's asking for you." He stuck his hand out and I grabbed it as we walked inside.

As soon as I saw her sitting up on the couch, I tackled her into a hug, followed quickly by Jeremy. "I can't breath." She finally said, making us move.

* * *

A couple of hours later I was back home, I leaned on the door frame of my mom and dad's old room. I hadn't been in here since the accident. I plopped face-first into the bed, it didn't even smell like them anymore, just dust.

"Hey, you ready?" Elena asked walking into the room. I rolled over and sat up. "Yeah," I replied.

"Damon said everything's taken care of."

"You guys call a family meeting and forget to invite me?' Jeremy asked, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a note and John's ring. He handed the note to Elena and held the ring out to me, "Give it to Alaric." I said quietly before getting up and heading downstairs.

I pulled a bottle of vodka out from one of the cabinets, not even bothering with a glass, I tossed the lid on the counter and turned the bottle up. Damon and Stefan both walked in with an eyebrow raised. I set the bottle down on the counter tilting it towards them, "I'm sorry did you want some? No? More for me." I took another drink.

"Why don't you go check on Elena," Damon said to Stefan, who nodded and left. "While I fully believe in one's right to day drink, I think you might wanna slow down." Damon slowly took the bottle from me replacing the cap.

I pressed my palms into the edge of the counter, careful not to push too hard, "Can we just run away?" I said quietly.

Damon stopped tensing up, "Alexis," he started.

"No really, I don't need school, I'm a vampire, I can compel whatever I want. I can go back in a hundred years if I want to. Let's just go."

"Hey we're leaving," Elena said, popping her head in the doorway.

"We'll be right behind you guys." Damon answered, "Let's not make any crazy decisions ok?" He started for the door, "I'm not making rash decisions. Jenna is dead because of me, I could have stopped you from helping Tyler and Caroline but I didn't. I could have let Stefan run headfirst into martyrism but no, couldn't let bunny boy get himself killed. She's gone and it's all my fault." My emotions overworked and fried beyond belief.

It took a good ten minutes for Damon to calm me down. Once we got to the cemetery and I got out of the car, he wrapped his arm around me and steered me towards everyone else. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

There it was again, Damon tensed up before replying, "It's tomorrow's problem, let's just get you guys through today."

**Damon's POV.**

It was more of a memorial than a service, no one really said anything. Jeremy and the girls were huddled by their parents' headstones. Stefan walked up taking my attention away from Alexis, I needed to tell her but I knew exactly what would happen. She would spend every waking moment trying to save me but there is no cure and with everything that's happened I'm pretty sure it would be her breaking point.

"Hey, we're all going back to the house," Stefan said, stopping in front of me.

"You really think they're up for cakes and small talk?"

"I think they need to know there are still people here who care about them. Hell, I'm surprised you're not jumping at the chance to drag Alexis off somewhere."

"Yeah, well she's going to have to get used to figuring all this out without me."

"What are you talking about?"

I rolled up the sleeve on my jacket and looked around making sure Alexis was still distracted, "Lockwood bit me."

"You haven't told her?" He asked as he looked at the bite.

"No," I snatched my arm back, "How do I tell her? Hey, Pidge I know your entire world is kind of falling apart but I'm on my way out, it's been nice knowing you. Talk about kicking her when she's down."

"You can't keep this from her and you know it, maybe she can help. We'll find something, a cure."

"There is no cure, it's over."

"You don't know that, we managed to keep Elena human against all odds, we'll fix this but you need to tell her."

"She'll flip the switch, Stefan, I can't watch her turn off everything that makes her the way she is." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "I'm going to let her grieve the people she lost today, I'll take my turn tomorrow. Get her home please, I need a walk."

**Alexis's POV**

After Damon had ditched me at the funeral I spent most of the night trying to get a hold of him. I was exhausted, I hadn't slept, I called him one last time before my head hit the pillow and gave in to a sleep filled with nightmares. It was noon by the time I'd woken up, no missed calls or texts.

I stepped out of the shower and swore I heard him, _"I get it, take all the time you need_."

I wrapped the towel around me and almost ran into the hall, "Damon?" I called out.

"He just left," Elena replied, " He came by to apologize, and then he left."

I stomped off into my room, pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top, slipping into a pair of shoes as I headed for the door, "Where are you going?" Elena called after me.

"To go kick my boyfriend's ass, I can do that now I'm stronger than him." I stepped outside and started to my truck, Jeremy had brought it home after I'd left the grill. I stopped, deciding cutting through the woods would be faster.

I walked in and yelled, "Damon, where the fuck-" I stopped short as Stefan tackled a smoldering Damon to the floor. I waved my hands closing the curtains and walked over picking up his ring off the floor. "Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with what you wouldn't tell me yesterday?"

"He got bit." Stefan blurted out.

"What? When?" I could hear how shaky my voice was.

"Tyler, we couldn't get him locked up fast enough, he went for Caroline and I stopped him." Damon stood up.

"Wait, were you, just-" rage boiled up inside me as I realized what exactly I'd walked into. I vamped towards Damon, catching him off guard, pinning him to the wall.

"Shit, you're strong." He groaned, struggling against my arm.

"I'm angry, you didn't think I deserved a chance to help you? Or hell a chance to say goodbye?" I let him go and headed towards the stairs. _Cate's journal mentions werewolves a lot, maybe there was something I could use_.

"I wrote you a letter."

I turned back to look at him, "I know we haven't been together all that long in the grand scheme of things but I feel like we've been through enough together that I deserve a little more than a fucking letter." I flicked my wrist and Damon crumpled to the ground, and I flashed upstairs.

Stefan knocked on the door a few minutes later, "I locked him up downstairs, Alaric is coming by to keep an eye on him, while Bonnie and I look into some stuff." He walked in and I looked up from the journal, "I can slow it down but there's nothing in here about stopping it." I ran my hands over my face, "I can't fix this," my voice was breaking, "and I don't know what I'm going to do if he dies."

"We seem to have a strange way of making everything work out. Well find something, do what you can and I'll let you know when I find something." He grabbed my hand putting Damon's ring into it and walked out.

* * *

Cate had only ever run into one vampire that had been bitten but because of Klaus she was fascinated by them and had managed to make an elixir that would slow the symptoms. I had been stocking up herbs for months and thankfully I had everything I needed. Ric stopped in the kitchen first, following the horrible smell the liquid in the pot was producing, "It literally smells like a garbage fire in here."

"Tell me about it, super senses." I pulled a knife across my hand letting my blood drip into the pot, it healed too quickly and I cursed as I did it again.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Buying Damon some time." I stirred the mixture and tiled the pot over the glass on the counter.

"You really think he's going to drink it?" Alaric asked following me through the parlor, he picked up a bottle and three glasses.

"I will shove it down his throat if I have too."

"Go away." Damon groaned from. The floor of the cell.

I stopped in front of the door and looked at Ric, "Lock it back behind me."

"You should stay out here."

"Why? It's not like I can die again? Not unless he's got a sliver of a tree that no longer exists in there." I pulled the latch and stepped into the cell. I crouched down next to Damon, "I need you to sit up and drink this."

"Will it fix me?"

"I don't know, you'll have to drink it and find out."

"You know." He grumbled sitting up, he took the glass from me making a face at the smell before tilting it back, "Just in case you were wondering it tastes just as bad as it smells."

I rolled my eyes, "Witty till the end Mr. Salvatore." I pulled up his sleeve and watched as the bit got a little less nasty looking, "That'll buy us a few extra hours until Stefan or I can find something.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Ric popped two glasses with bourbon in them in-between the bars. I stood up grabbing them and handing one to Damon, "I wanted to tell you a hundred times yesterday." He said quietly.

"But you didn't."

"How? How exactly was I supposed to tell you?"

"You were worried I'd snap." I took a sip, "I get it and I probably will but we're not talking about that cause Bonnie and Stefan are going to join forces and save you with their great hair."

"We could just have me chug whatever was in that glass forever. I feel, well, better."

"There are two reasons we can't do that, it loses effectiveness with each dose and," as if on cue I started coughing, holding out my hand when it was over, it was speckled with blood, "and because it's infused with my blood I get all of your fun little symptoms."

"Why would you do that?" He asked, angrily.

"Because _I_ can't die and I trust that you won't let me wander the streets and go on a killing spree when the blood lust sets in," I replied sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to be miserable, _for you_, somewhere that's not dark and dusty. Can I trust you not to BBQ yourself?" I tossed his ring and he snatched it out of the air.

In the small time frame since Damon had drunk the elixir, I started to feel sick and hungry at the same time. Damon stayed between Alaric and me on the way upstairs, I'd made sure to grab several blood bags on the way.

As I threw myself down on the couch in the parlor Damon poured himself a new drink, "If you think I'm drinking more of that stuff and prolonging this for you you've lost your mind."

"I'll make you," I said simply.

"Yeah, I think I can take you."

"So a werewolf bite won't hurt you?" Alaric asked, looking at me and taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh it hurts me, it just can't kill me. I can kill them though. Part of me wants to go take a chunk out of Tyler myself."

"And that'll be the bloodlust talking." Damon picked up one of the bags I'd thrown on the table and handed it to me, "Ric you may want to stay over there."

* * *

A couple of hours past and my symptoms had started to fade. I hadn't made it as far as the hallucinations that Cate had talked about but I could tell Damon's were coming back, even though he was hiding it pretty well. My phone rang in my pocket and I sat up pulling it out, seeing it was Stefan, I got up ignoring Damon's questions and walked into the kitchen, "Where are you?" I asked as I answered, piling more ingredients into the pan from earlier.

"_Bonnie talked to the witches, they gave her the name of someone who can help us but you're not going to like it."_

"Klaus," I replied quietly.

"_Yup_."

"I'll go. He'll kill you."

"_No he's had a chance to do that, just stay there Elena is on her way. How's Damon?"_

"Fine for now but it might take me and Alaric both to get him to take this tonic again."

"_Just do what you can, I'll call you as soon as I have something."_

"Just hurry." I hung up the phone, slipping it back into my pocket.

"I told you I'm not drinking that again." Damon leaned on the doorway.

"Well, you have to because I'm not just going to let you die," I replied quietly. I was refusing to think about it because if I did the wall I'd built up holding everything back would come crashing down.

Damon stepped into the kitchen, his hand touched my shoulder and it was burning hot, when I looked up he was sweaty and paler than normal even for a vampire standard. "What happens if I do?"

"Damon-"

"Crying and eating your weight in ice cream doesn't really seem like your thing anymore."

I turned back to the pan and grabbed the knife off the counter, "I don't know." I lied, pulling the blade across my hand. Damon snatched it from me before I could do it again, "You know, you just don't want to tell me."

"Sounds like you already have a pretty good idea." I let my fangs drop and bit into my hand and holding it over the pot, giving it one last stir, I moved to grab a new glass but Damon stopped me, "Just tell me, I'll let you know if it's stupid. Think of it as one last lesson from the 'Damon Salvatore School for Vampires'.

"I'm going to get as far away from here as possible," I shrugged away from him, "after that I don't really have anything.

"Do that, and when you find somewhere you like, compel yourself a few friends, and find the nicest foreclosure in the area."

I poured the mixture in a glass and held it out, "Drink it and I'll listen to all the sage wisdom you wanna give me.

A small smirk rolled across his face before it quickly disappeared, both of us heard the front door open, "It's probably Elena, Stefan said she was on her way." He walked through the doorway and I followed after him, we both stopped short walking into the parlor. Alaric was on the ground unconscious, Liz was standing in the entryway with two deputies, one on either side of her, both with their guns trained on us. I held one hand up slowly moving to the bar car to set the glass down, "Liz, what are you doing?" Damon asked.

"I think you know what this is about, Damon." She replied.

I kept my head down and whispered, "Run." My head snapped up and I threw my hands out slamming both deputies into the wall, Damon flashed outside, "Ric's human." I told Liz, still holding her helpers in place.

"He's a sympathizer."

"So you're here for me and Damon, going to snatch Caroline up next? She's in the park."

"Caroline is my business."

"She turned me."

Liz pulled her gun firing 3 shots, I dropped the other cops a second too late, the wooden bullets ripped through my chest, I fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and Ric was hovering over me, "Please don't bite me, there's one more bullet."

"Fuck, hurry up this hurts." I groaned, "Where's Damon?"

"Everyone was gone when I came to." Ric replied, pulling out the last bullet, he stood up tossing me one of the blood bags from the table.

"I told him to run, we need to find him. The tonic is completely out of his system by now he's going to be in rough shape."

He nodded in response, pulling out his phone he started calling anyone who might have seen him. I pulled out mine calling Stefan, it rang several times before a voice that wasn't Stefan's came over the line, "_I'm sorry little witch, but the vampire you're looking for is no longer in service."_

"Klaus," I growled, "What did you do with Stefan?"

"_He's right here love, and while his offer is intriguing it's missing something, I assume you know where to find us."_

"I'll be there shortly." I spat into the phone.

"_I wouldn't take too long, I'm sure your little boyfriend doesn't have long left."_ The call ended.

"They found him, Jeremy and Bonnie. I'm going to meet them right now. You coming?" Alaric asked, walking towards the door.

"I have somewhere I need to be, just tell him I'll be back as soon as I can." I moved to step around him and put the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To make a deal with the devil."

* * *

I raised my hand to knock on the apartment door, it swung open before making contact, "I assume you've been invited in." Klaus said before gesturing for me to enter. Kathrine was pouting on the couch, Elijah was in the corner, with a dagger on his chest and Stefan was in the middle of the room, blood bags all around him, "What is the point of all that?" I angrily asked Klaus.

"Ah see Stefan the Ripper is much more useful to me than just regular old Stefan."

"And what do you want me for."

"If you want to save Damon I have a deal for you as well. Cate had a slight obsession with werewolves, because of that she was able to find them with half the effort of a regular witch."

"Land your plane please."

" I have two options for you little witch, come with me and help me find the werewolves or stay here and turn off your humanity."

"Why is my humanity any of your concern?

"Because if you don't care then I don't have to worry about you, what did you say? Hunting me for eternity. And if we're being honest I'd love to see you with no boundaries, I bet on a couple of years you could rack up a body count that would rival the Ripper of Monterey," he smirked towards Stefan, "Even to date."

"I pick one and Damon gets his cure?"

"You have my word."

"That doesn't mean shit to me. What's the cure, how do I even know it's real?"

"It's real," Stefan said from the floor, "it's his blood."

**Damon's POV**

"Her phones off," Elena said, defeated. It took tremendous effort but she managed to get me home.

I groaned, "Maybe this is karma's way of catching up with me. I'm dying and the only person I want to see isn't here." Searing pain ripped through me, I grabbed my sides and rolled towards the end of the bed, coughing up blood onto the floor. "You need to go. You hate me, why are you even here?"

"I don't hate you, I was mad at you but I don't hate you." She replied quietly, her fingers tapping out yet another message.

"Do you forgive me?"

She got up from the end of the bed, "I do." She walked to the bathroom coming back with a wet towel, "She said she'd be back so she's coming back." She laid the towel across my forehead.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Kathrine said, walking into the room. She brushed past Elena, "Brought you a present." Kneeling down onto the bed she held a bottle half full of red liquid out, "You got free." I croaked.

"I did, now open." She poured some of the blood into my mouth and sat up.

"You got free and you still came here."

"I owed you a favor."

"Where are Stefan and Alexis?" Elena asked.

"You two should get used to each other's company, Kalus made them a deal in exchange for this," Kathrine held up the bottle. "Stefan is currently 10 pints deep into ripper land and your sister, well, I was really hoping she'd pick option two."

"What are you talking about Kathrine, where is she?" I sat up on my forearms.

"He told her she could come with him and help him or she could stay here and flip her switch," Kathrine reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, "Told me to give you this." I snatched the letter out of her hand and she turned to Elena, "Maybe you could see what the other brother has to offer." then she zipped out of the room.

Elena stared at me as I looked at the piece of paper on my hand, still folded up, "A fucking letter." Was all I could say.

**There it is the final chapter in part one of this fic. I want to say thank you so much for all of the support, I hope everyone sticks around for part 2 please add me to your alerts so you can be notified when it's started. Thank you all so much. don't forget to leave me a comment and let me know how I'm doing.**


	45. Part 2 is up

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!!****Part 2 is up go check it out and let me know you found it.**


End file.
